Mondlicht
by Fellfie
Summary: Die Welt ist im Wandel. Keiner kann sagen, was kommen wird und längst vergessene Magie erwacht zu neuem Leben... HPDM Slash beendet
1. Kapitel 1

**Summary: **Nichts ist mehr wie es war. Die Zeiten ändern sich und wir müssen uns anpassen, um zu überleben. Doch ob mir das gelingen wird? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen soll, die sein Anblick in mir wachruft.... aber ich ahne, dass ich auf eine Katastrophe zusteuere...." *Slash*

**Disclaimer:** Keine Rechte und kein Geld für mich, was die Figuren dieser Fic betrifft à alles Eigentum von J.K. Rowling

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter, ein bisschen Hermine Granger / Ron Weasley (so viele Klischees auf einem Haufen ^^**)

**Anmerkung:** Ich behalte mir das Recht vor, das Rating in späteren Teilen zu ändern. 

Die Story ist abwechselnd aus Harrys und Dracos Sicht geschrieben. Eine Änderung des point of view (es lebe das Denglisch ^^) wird durch eine *-Linie angekündigt. Von den Geschehnissen im fünften Band habe ich übrigens noch keinen Schimmer, da ich durch „The Lord of the Rings" erst einmal von Büchern in englischer Sprache geheilt bin (weiß nur so viel, dass mein Lieblingschara sterben wird *schnüff*...... das werde ich in dieser Fic jedoch elegant ignorieren ^^*).

Da ich mir die Kommis von Vanillia und Maxine zu Herzen genommen habe, _könnte_ diese Geschichte zwar als Fortsetzung zu „Verloren" betrachtet werden, ist aber eher etwas eigenständiges. 

**Warnung****:** Slash (male x male – relationship, don't likeà don't read)

Widmung: Federvieh (ich weiß, du kannst Harry Potter nicht leiden und liest das hier trotzdem auf seine inhaltliche Vertretbarkeit durch- Danke!) 

– _Gedanken_ –

Mondlicht Kapitel 1 

Manche mögen mich jetzt für verrückt erklären, aber es gab keine andere Zeit im Jahr, die ich so sehr hasste wie die Sommerferien. Das tat ich schon früher, aber seit meinem elften Lebensjahr war es noch schlimmer geworden. Andere faulenzten jetzt, während ich nach einem erholsamen und aufregendem Jahr in Hogwarts in den Sklavenstand zurückkehrte.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass mich meine Muggel-Verwandten nicht mochten, mich sogar für krank und abartig hielten, weil ich Fähigkeiten besaß, die ihnen nicht geschenkt worden waren, und sie ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, um es mir immer wieder aufs Neue zu beweisen. Früher hatte ich ihre kalte Art mir gegenüber nicht verstanden. Wie sollte ein Kind auch verstehen, dass es nicht geliebt wurde?

Ich hatte immer irgendwo die Hoffnung gehegt, dass sich das ändern würde. Vom Tag meiner Einschulung an hatte ich mich immer besonders angestrengt und obwohl ich oft bessere Leistungen brachte, als mein Cousin, zeigten sie mir nicht mit einer einzigen Geste, dass sie stolz auf mich waren. Im Gegenteil**- **es schien ihre Abneigung gegen mich nur zu vergrößern und Onkel Venon warf mir oft vor, dass ich mir meine Noten erschummelt hatte, was mich natürlich jedes Mal hart traf. Alles was ich gewollt hatte, war ein wenig Anerkennung und Zuwendung, doch auf diesem Wege schien ich mein Ziel nicht zu erreichen.

Also hatte ich versucht ihre Zuneigung anders zu gewinnen. Ich half ohne zu murren fleißig im Haushalt mir, erledigte anfallende Arbeiten auch ohne dass man es mir sagte und stand oft extra früh auf, um das Frühstück für die Familie vorzubereiten, während mein lieber Cousin nicht einen Finger krumm machte und außer essen und schlafen kaum etwas tat. Aber es nutzte nichts.

Man sagte mir, mein Fleiß wäre ja wohl selbstverständlich, denn schließlich hätten sie den Großmut gehabt, mich aufzunehmen, nachdem ich meine Eltern verloren hatte. Da könnten sie von mir wenigstens in bisschen Hilfe erwarten. Dass dieses „bisschen" Hilfe fast an Kinderarbeit grenzte, interessierte niemanden.

Und irgendwann hatte ich es aufgegeben und war resigniert. Mein Cousin würde immer weit vor mir kommen, egal wie dumm und faul er war und für mich gab es in diesem Haus keine Sympathie. Im Grunde war es meiner reizenden Verwandtschaft egal, ob ich lebte oder starb, hauptsache, ich ruinierte ihre geliebte Normalität nicht.

Doch mein elfter Geburtstag brachte die Wende in meinem tristen Leben. Die Briefe von Hogwarts und letztendlich Hagrid retteten mich aus einer lieblosen Umgebung und verhinderten so, dass meine Gefühle gänzlich abstumpften. Mir eröffnete sich eine Welt voller Wunder und zum ersten Mal in elf Jahren, war ich dankbar, dass ich lebte.

Allein, was meine weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Winkelgasse erblickten, entschädigte mich für die vergangenen Jahre, doch mein Leben sollte sogar noch besser werden, auch wenn ich zum damaligen Zeitpunkt geglaubt hatte, dass das gar nicht mehr ging.

Ich fand Freunde. Ron, Hermine und Hagrid waren die ersten Freunde, die ich in meinem Leben hatte und das erklärte wahrscheinlich, warum ich so sehr an ihnen hing. Für meine Freunde würde ich ohne zu zögern mein Leben geben, denn das Glück, das sie mir schenkten, war unbezahlbar.

Auf der Muggelschule war ich immer alleine gewesen, denn entweder fand man mich seltsam und konnte mich nicht leiden oder man hatte zu viel Angst vor Dudley und seinen Kumpels, und wagte sich deshalb nicht in meine Nähe.

Es hatte meinem liebenswerten Cousin viel Freude bereitet, mich zu bedrohen, mir die Hunde seiner Kumpels auf den Hals zu hetzen oder mich durch den Park zu jagen, um mich anschließend ein bisschen zu verprügeln- wenn er mich erwischte, hieß das. Er wusste ja, dass er zu Hause keine Strafe dafür bekam, sondern dass der Ärger seiner Eltern eher mir gelten würde („Wieso musst du deinen Cousin auch immer ärgern? Er kann sich doch nicht alles gefallen lassen, nicht wahr Duddy?"). Jetzt hatte er Gott sei Dank zu viel Angst vor mir, als dass er noch einmal handgreiflich werden würde.

Es war jetzt beinahe sieben Uhr und auch wenn ich noch ein wenig müde war, konnte ich nicht mehr einschlafen, denn es war beinahe Zeit zum aufstehen- für mich selbstverständlich, Dudley würde noch zwei, drei Stunden schlafen können.

Und auch wenn ich an solchen Tagen oft dachte wie ungerecht das Leben war, so war ich mir eigentlich sicher, dass ich mit diesen Gedanken ziemlich daneben lag. Denn für diese acht Wochen wurde ich im restlichen Jahr umso mehr entschädigt. Die Sommerferien waren die Zeit des Jahres, in der ich mich sogar auf den Zaubertränkeunterricht mit Professor Snape freute.

Der Mann konnte mich nicht leiden- und ich ihn auch nicht unbedingt-, schien das ganze Jahr vorrangig damit beschäftigt zu sein, nach Gründen zu suchen, um Gryffindor Punkte abziehen zu können und liebte es Strafarbeiten- besonders an mich- zu verteilen, doch alles in allem war er nicht so schlimm wie meine Muggel-Verwandten.

Langsam krabbelte ich aus meinem Bett und tapste ins Bad um mich noch schnell etwas zu waschen, bevor der grausame Alltag begann. Zehn Minuten und drei Versuche, meine Haare etwas zu bändigen, später schlich ich leise die Treppe herunter, um mich wie gewöhnlich schon einmal um das Frühstück zu kümmern. Tante Petunia würde sicher auch gleich kommen und mir über die Schulter schauen, ob ich das Essen auch ja nicht verhexte.

Ich holte das Gemüse und den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank, spülte es ab und begann alles etwas zu zerkleinern und möglichst gleichmäßig in vier Schüsseln zu verteilen. Eigentlich stand ich gerne so früh auf, denn dann war alles noch angenehm ruhig und niemand belästigte mich mit dummen Sprüchen und nervtötenden Arbeiten. Ich mochte das Haus, wenn es noch so ruhig war, denn dann konnte ich mich immer noch in meine eigene Welt hinein träumen.

Manchmal ertappte ich mich dabei, das ich mir vorstellte, ich würde hier mit meinen Eltern wohnen. Wäre das nicht toll? Ich könnte ein ganz normaler fünfzehn- halt, seit einigen Tagen sechzehnjähriger- Junge sein, der glücklich mit seiner Familie zusammen lebte und am Ende der Ferien nach Hogwarts fuhr. Ich wäre dann nicht unnormal, denn meine Eltern waren ja so wie ich. Auch sie hatten magische Fähigkeiten. Und wenn ich dann in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause käme, könnte ich ihnen von meinem Erlebnissen erzählen und sie wären vielleicht auch stolz auf meine schulischen Leitungen.

Aber bevor ich mich zu sehr in dieser Träumerei verlieren konnte, die im Endeffekt ja nicht mehr als Selbstverletzung war, erschien Tante Petunia und riss mich mit ihrer unangenehmen Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. So auch heute.

„Hast du den Salat auch gründlich abgewaschen?"

„Natürlich, Tante Petunia", antwortete ich ergeben und fügte mich in mein Schicksal. Vorbei war es mit dem ruhigen Tag. Wie sagten die Muggel so schön? Augen zu und durch.

„Gut, du.... schneide die Gurke doch nicht in so große Stücke! Sonst isst Dudley sie nicht!"

„Ja, Tante." Seit Dudley vor zwei Jahren Diät machen musste, achtete seine Mutter darauf, dass zu jeder Mahlzeit auch etwas Gesundes- wie zum Beispiel ein gemischter Salat, der nun einfach zum Frühstück dazugehörte- auf den Tisch kam. Ihr übergewichtiges „Spätzchen" war davon allerdings wenig begeistert, wagte aber- nach einer langen, wirklich s_ehr_ langen Standpauke seiner Mutter (für die ich extra aus dem Raum geschickt wurde, damit ich es nicht mitbekam)- nicht, dagegen aufzubegehren oder den Salat gar stehen zu lassen. Ich hatte mich damals vor der Tür köstlich amüsiert, denn Tante Petunia pflegte nicht unbedingt leise zu sprechen, wenn sie ihren Willen durchsetzen wollte.

„Und nach dem Frühstück machst du dann die Wäsche. Es ist mal wieder Zeit dafür."

Das war keine Bitte und auch kein Vorschlag. Das war ein Befehl. Wie ich es hasste, Befehle entgegennehmen zu müssen. War ich ein Soldat oder ein Sklave? Und warum musste ich eigentlich immer die Wäsche waschen? Schon bei dem Gedanken die schmutzigen Sachen anzufassen, wurde mir übel.

Tante Petunia unterbrach ihre Arbeit um mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anzusehen, als ich nicht antwortete. „Hast du mitbekommen, was ich dir gesagt habe?" 

„Natürlich." Nur noch eine lächerliche Woche. Dann fuhr der Zug nach Hogwarts und ich musste die Gesichter meiner geschätzten Familie für beinahe ein Jahr nicht mehr sehen. Wenn das kein aufbauender Gedanke war. Durchhalten, Harry!

„Während die Waschmaschine läuft, kannst du schon einmal die Kartoffel für das Mittagessen schälen. Am Nachmittag wirst du dann noch das Unkraut aus unserem Blumenbeet zupfen."

„Gut." Nach dem Mittag hatte ich erst einmal zweieinhalb Stunden für mich, denn Onkel Venon und Tante Petunia würden ihren heiligen Mittagsschlaf halten und wehe dem, der sie störte. Und so war der frühe Nachmittag die Zeit des Tages geworden, wo ich meine Hausaufgaben erledige. Natürlich durften sie davon nichts mitkriegen.

Alles, was auch nur im entferntesten nach Zauberei roch, war in diesem Haus nicht willkommen, sogar strengstens untersagt- bei Todesstrafe (bzw. einem Berg Arbeiten, der dich an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs brachte, während ein gewisser Dudley daneben stand, dich ausgrinste und seine dummen Kommentare nicht für sich behalten konnte, während du dich nicht wehren durftest, weil Zauberei außerhalb der Schule für minderjährige Zauberer ja verboten war- das war doch beinahe so etwas wie die Todesstrafe oder?).

Inzwischen hatte auch Onkel Venon den Weg aus dem Reich der Träume in die Küche gefunden und saß nun, seine Zeitung lesend, am Tisch, auf das Frühstück wartend und mich demonstrativ ignorierend. Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachte. Ich war daran gewöhnt und es war immer noch besser als wenn er einen seiner Wutanfälle hatte und mich anbrüllte, als sei er nicht mehr bei Sinnen.

Was Malfoy wohl denken würde, wenn er von all dem wüsste? Oh, er würde vermutlich zu aller erst einen Lachanfall bekommen- der große Harry Potter, außerhalb der Schule plötzlich gar nicht mehr so groß, sondern viel mehr etwas, das einem Hauselfen sehr nahe kam- keine Rechte und nur Pflichten, außerdem verachtet und ungeliebt- bevor er mich das ganze Schuljahr damit nerven würde. Hoppla, wie kam ich denn jetzt von Onkel Venon auf Malfoy?

In letzter Zeit dachte ich beunruhigend oft an ihn und ich konnte mir nicht recht einen Reim darauf machen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das neue Schuljahr bald wieder beginnen würde und ich mich schon einmal seelisch auf viele, viele Wochen voller Konfrontationen zwischen Malfoy und mir vorbereitet. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, der Kerl lief mir absichtlich oft über den Weg.

Aber es war wohl eher so etwas wie Schicksal. Gegensätze zogen sich eben an- und das war nicht im Hinblick auf eine Beziehung gemeint. Wir waren wie zwei entgegengesetzt gepolte Magnete, die sich zwar immer zueinander hinzogen, sich aber entgegen aller Gesetze der Physik sofort wieder abstießen, wenn sie einander zu nahe kamen. Manchmal kam es mir so vor, als wäre unsere Feindschaft schon vor unserer Geburt durch höhere Mächte festgelegt worden.

Was eigentlich schade war, denn irgendetwas bestärkte mich in dem Glauben, dass Malfoy nicht so übel war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Das konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass ich mit aller Macht versuchte daran zu glauben, dass in jedem ein guter Kern steckte- na ja, bis auf Voldemort und Dudley vielleicht- aber mein Gefühl betrog mich nur selten.

„Was starrst du Löcher in die Luft?", keifte Tante Petunia plötzlich und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Hast du nichts mehr zu tun?!"

„Nein, Tante, ich bin mit dem Salat fertig und...."

„Na und?", bellte mein Onkel plötzlich und sah mich über den Rand seiner Zeitung strafend an. „Das ist kein Grund, in Tagträumereien zu verfallen. Mach dich eben woanders nützlich!" Und damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass ich es auch tatsächlich tat, befahl er mir, schon einmal Tee zu kochen und verkroch sich mit etwas, das sich verdächtig nach „Verzogener Bengel" anhörte, wieder hinter seiner Zeitung.

Lautlos seufzend machte ich mich also an die Arbeit. Nicht mehr lange und ich konnte endlich für immer von hier fort. Nur noch einmal musste ich meine Sommerferien hier verbringen und nach meinem siebten Schuljahr würde ich hoffentlich sofort irgendwo Arbeit finden- auch wenn ich noch nicht genau wusste, was ich eigentlich werden wollte. Wahrscheinlich würde ich die Richtung „Auror" einschlagen, wie es mir der falsche Moody im vierten Schuljahr vorgeschlagen hatte, aber ganz sicher war ich mir eben noch nicht. 

Wenn ich fleißig trainierte, hätte ich vielleicht auch die Chance in einem professionellen Quidditch-Team Sucher zu werden. Das würde mich ehrlich gesagt noch mehr reizen, als mich mit schwarzen Magiern herumzuschlagen- dazu hatte ich ja in der Vergangenheit genügend Gelegenheiten und war eigentlich bedient. Voraussetzung für all das war natürlich, dass ich bis dahin überlebte, denn Lord Voldemort war ja inzwischen wieder erstarkt und stellte somit eine große potentielle Gefahr dar, auch wenn er sich in letzter Zeit erschreckend ruhig verhielt. 

Wenn mich meine Instinkte nicht betrogen, dann plante dieser Kerl schon wieder einen Anschlag auf mich. In irgendeiner Form. Und da ich nicht wusste, was in seinem Kopf so vor sich ging, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als Moodys Leitsatz zu folgen („Immer wachsam!") und der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen mochten.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Dudley, der es trotz seiner Diät geschafft hatte, die Ausmaße eines kleinen Sumoringers anzunehmen, in der Küche eingefunden und das Frühstück konnte somit beginnen Oder vielmehr: Es _musste_ beginnen, denn mein Cousin war am frühen Morgen recht unduldsam und wenn er sich nicht sofort etwas in den Rachen schieben konnte, bekam er einen Wutanfall, der meist eine verwüstete Küche hinterließ und mich dazu zwang, zu flüchten, wenn ich einer Tracht Prügel entgehen wollte.

Doch heute verlief alles ruhig- wenn man von dem Schmatzen meines Cousins absah, dem es offensichtlich zu schmecken schien. Warum konnten manche Eltern ihren Kindern einfach keine Manieren beibringen? Was das Esstempo anbelangte, war ich jedoch auch nicht wesentlich langsamer. Ich hatte es mir angewöhnt, mein Essen hinunterzuschlingen- wofür mich Hermine häufig tadelte- aus Angst, Dudley könnte fertig sein und immer noch Hunger haben. In diesem Fall würde mir nämlich mein heißgeliebtes und vor allem selbst gemachtes Frühstück rücksichtslos vor der Nase weggenommen werden.

Nachdem das einige Male tatsächlich geschehen war, hatte aufgehört manierlich zu essen- je weniger ich übrig ließ, desto weniger würde Dudley kriegen und desto voller war mein Magen. Niemand sollte sagen, ein Harry Potter wäre nicht fähig zu lernen.

Der zweite Vorteil war natürlich, dass ich schneller fertig war. Das bedeutet, dass ich früher mit meinen Arbeiten anfangen konnte und sie auch früher erledigt hatte, was wiederum hieß, ich konnte noch ein wenig faulenzen (immer unter der Voraussetzung, dass ich dabei nicht erwischt wurde).

Und so kam es, dass ich drei Stunden später in meinem Zimmer verkrochen hatte und darüber sinnierte, dass die Dursleys es schon wieder mit erstaunlicher Gleichgültigkeit geschafft hatten, meinen Geburtstag zu ignorieren. Nicht, dass ich unbedingt Wert auf ihre Geschenke legte- von Onkel Venons alten Socken hatte ich noch jede Menge im Schrank- aber trotzdem hätte ich mir wenigstens ein klitzekleinen Moment ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gewünscht. 

Na ja, man konnte ja nicht alles haben. Ich hatte den Todesfluch von Voldemort überlebt, war ein Zauberer, hatte wirklich gute Freunde und die Schule machte mir auch Freude. Da hatte der Junge, der lebt, doch nicht noch das Recht auf eine anständige und intakte Familie, oder? Das wäre wahrscheinlich etwas zu viel des Guten gewesen.

Aber Gott sei Dank hatte ich nur acht Wochen im Jahr Zeit diese düsteren Gedanken zu wälzen, denn ich erst wieder in Hogwarts war, würden mich der Unterricht, die Hausaufgaben, meine Freunde und mein Lieblingsfeind Malfoy so auf Trab halten, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, um mit dem Schicksal zu hadern. Und selbst wenn ich es in dunklen Nächten, in denen ich wieder keinen Schlaf fand, tat, dann erinnerte mich schon alleine das Bett, in dem ich lag, daran, dass ich mich eigentlich glücklich schätzen konnte, denn von ein paar Kleinigkeiten abgesehen, war ich gesegneter als die meisten anderen Menschen.

Und auch, wenn sich die Zeit sich gegen mich verschworen zu haben schien (denn diese letzte Woche bei meinen Verwandten in der Muggel-Welt schlich geradezu vor sich hin und schien einfach nicht vergehen zu wollen), stand ich letztendlich mit meinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross und marschierte schnurstracks auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn zu.

Meine Geduld und Durchhaltefähigkeit waren noch einmal auf eine harte Probe gestellt worden, denn mir war es so vorgekommen, als hätten mich die Dursleys noch nie zuvor so mit Arbeit und abwertenden Bemerkungen überhäuft, wie in diesen letzten Tagen. Ein abfälliger Kommentar über meine Eltern hätte mich beinahe dazu gebracht zu explodieren- so wie damals bei Tante Magda- doch wie durch ein Wunder hatte ich die brodelnde Wut, die sich daraufhin in mir breit gemacht hatte, besänftigen können.

Zurück geblieben war nur traurige Bitterkeit. Was wussten diese Leute denn schon von meinen Eltern, von der Welt in der sie- und auch ich seit fünf Jahren- lebten? So sehr ich auch versuchte, Verständnis für diese Muggel aufzubringen, die mir schon immer so seltsam fremd erschienen waren, es gelang mir nicht.

Seufzend trat ich die durch die Absperrung und mein Blick glitt beinahe liebvoll über den Hogwarts-Express. Er würde mich von hier wegbringen. Würde mich forttragen von all diesen alltäglichen Muggelwelt-Sorgen und mir wieder die Pforte zur Welt der Wunder, der Welt der Zauberer, öffnen. Wie ich mich auf Hogwarts freute!

Ich stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen, um nach Hermine und Ron Ausschau zu halten. Ich war zwar nicht der Kleinste hier, doch irgendwie war ich in all den Jahren, nie über einen Meter fünfundsiebzig hinausgekommen. Lag vielleicht daran, dass ich in jungen Jahren die Nährstoffe, die fürs Wachstum wichtig waren, nicht in ausreichender Menge bekommen hatte.

Doch statt feuerrotes und lockig braunem Haar fand mein Blick weißblonde Haare, die aus der Menge herausstachen und von denen ich auch ohne genauer hinzukucken wusste, zu wem sie gehörten. Und wie auf dieses Stichwort hin drehte sich Draco Malfoy in dem Augenblick um, in dem sein Name durch meinen Kopf geisterte.

Seine Augen wanderten suchend über die Schülermenge, wollten den Schuldigen für die Blicke, die er in seinem Rücken spürte, ausfindig machen und kamen schließlich bei mir an. Sie ruhten einige Sekunden auf mir und obwohl ich wusste, es war bei der Entfernung unmöglich, konnte ich es in dem hellen Silbergrau belustigt aufblitzen sehen, bevor Malfoy mir ein spöttisches Grinsen schenkte und mir wieder den Rücken zuwandte. Ertappt wandte ich mich ab und fühlte mich erröten. Warum eigentlich? Ich hatte doch nichts getan, außer meine Freunde zu suchen.... und mit dem Blick an Malfoy kleben zu bleiben und mich dann auch noch dabei erwischen zu lassen. Großartig.

Für einen Moment schlossen sich meine Augen und ich atmete tief durch um die Hitze aus meinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Ruhig bleiben, es war nicht verboten andere Schüler kurz zu mustern und wenn man dabei und danach Herzklopfen hatte war es eben auch nicht zu ändern.

Ein leises Seufzen suchte sich den Weg in die Freiheit. Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was er jetzt dachte und welche gemeine Bemerkung sich schon wieder in seinem Kopf formte, die er mir später an den Kopf schleudern würde. Denn er würde mich ohne Zweifel wieder im Zug aufsuchen, um mir schon einmal einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das kommende Schuljahr zu geben. Das machte er immer so. Jedes Jahr.... und wahrscheinlich würde ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um seine geistige Gesundheit machen, wenn er es einmal nicht täte.

Dann öffnete ich sie wieder, um weiter nach meinen Freunden zu suchen. Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte mir, dass sie noch zehn Minuten hatten und obwohl ich wusste, es war unsinnig, spürte ich, wie sich leise die Sorge bei mir meldete. Hermine war sonst immer überpünktlich und Ron... na ja gut, Ron kam schon mal in der letzten Sekunde, doch es konnte ihn ja ebenso gut etwas zugestoßen sein.

Immerhin war Voldemort wieder im Besitz mächtiger magischer Fähigkeiten und er konnte es durchaus auf meine Freunde abgesehen haben. Und der Gedanke gefiel mir nicht... ganz und gar nicht....

Eine Berührung an der Schulter ließ mich vor Schreck einen Meter zur Seite und beinahe aus meiner Haut springen. Hermine, die die Hand, mir der sie mich gerade angetippt hatte, immer noch erhoben hatte, schaute etwas verwirrt. „Hallo Harry!" Dann umarmte sie mich kurz und machte Platz für Ron, damit er dasselbe tun konnte. Es fühlte sich gut an, meine Freunde wieder im Arm zu halten, mich vergewissern zu können, dass sie auch wirklich da und wohlauf waren.

„Hast du uns gesucht?", fragte Ron nach einem kurzen Drücken und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

Ich nickte kurz und überlegte, ob ich ihnen erzählen sollte, dass ich Malfoy gesehen hatte, doch kaum war der Gedanke durch meinen Kopf gehuscht, hätte ich beinahe losgelacht. _Natürlich_ hielt sich auf Malfoy hier irgendwo auf, denn er wollte ja schließlich auch mit diesem Zug nach Hogwarts und so war es nichts Besonderes, dass er mir über den Weg lief. Was dachte ich heute schon wieder für absonderliche Dinge?

Hermine ließ mir jedoch keine Zeit mich über mich selbst zu wundern, sondern zerrte Ron und mich in den Zug. War wahrscheinlich gut so, denn wir hätten sonst vermutlich so lange draußen gestanden und uns sprachlos vor Wiedersehensfreude angestarrt, bis der Zug abgefahren wäre. Gott sei Dank hatten wir Hermine, die in allen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte. Unterhalten konnten wir uns schließlich auch, wenn wir uns ein Abteil gesichert hatten.

Ich lauschte aufmerksam als Ron von seinen Ferien berichtete. Er hatte seine Eltern überreden können, ihn mit Hermine und ihren Muggeleltern zusammen nach Spanien reisen zu lassen und nun schilderte er mir ihre Erlebnisse in lebhaften Bildern. Hermine schmunzelte über seinen Enthusiasmus und fügte dann und wann etwas hinzu und berichtigte seine Ausführungen. Ich würde meinen Zauberstab darauf verwetten, dass die beiden ein Paar waren.

Ich konnte den leisen Neid, der in mir aufstieg nicht leugnen. Die Ferien der beiden hörten sich so toll an und ich? Ich hatte wieder einen nervenaufreibenden Sommer bei meiner Verwandtschaft verbracht, von dem ich mich jetzt erst einmal erholen musste. In Wahrheit kam das Schuljahr in Hogwarts meiner Definition von Ferien näher als der Urlaub bei den Dursleys, auch wenn ich manchmal unter den Massen an Hausaufgaben stöhnte.

Nachdem das Thema  „Spanien" wirklich bis aufs letzte ausgeschöpft war, kamen wir zu einer Frage, die uns alle Jahre wieder beschäftigte: Wer würde wohl der neue Lehrer in „Verteidigung gegen die Schwarzen Künste" werden? Hogwarts hatte in diesem Fach wirklich einen hohen Verschleiß. 

Im ersten Jahr war Professor Quirrel von uns gegangen, nachdem er sich als Anhänger Voldemorts entpuppt hatte, dann folgte Lockhart, der kaum mehr als ein aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer war und der sich mit einem verunglückten Gedächtniszauber selbst die Erinnerung nahm. Professor Lupin, aus meinem dritten Jahr, war meiner Meinung nach der beste Lehrer in „Verteidigung gegen die Schwarzen Künste", den wir je gehabt hatten, doch auch er verließ uns nach einem Jahr, nachdem die ganze Schule wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war. Vielleicht hatte er noch andere Gründe, ich wusste es nicht. Der Lehrer aus dem vierten Schuljahr stellte sich als Fälschung und Diener des dunklen Lords heraus und das Original ging nach diesen Ereignissen endgültig in den Ruhestand. Zu unserer großen Überraschung hatten wir im fünften Schuljahr das erste Mal eine Frau gehabt, die dieses Fach unterrichtete, doch nachdem sie schwanger wurde, gab sie ihre Lehrtätigkeit vorerst auf.

Und nun standen wir zum fünften Mal in sechs Jahren vor der Frage: Wer übernahm den freigewordenen Lehrstuhl in diesem Fach, das wahrscheinlich nur Snape mit Freude unterrichten würde? Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, meinte Ron in diesem Moment inbrünstig: „Ich hoffe, es ist _nicht_ Snape!!"

Oh ja, das hoffte ich auch, denn dann wäre ich in einem weiteren Fach versetzungsgefährdet und Gryffindor würde doppelt so viele Punkte im Unterricht verlieren, wie normal, weil wir ja jetzt zwei Fächer mit einem Lehrer hatten, der Schüler aus unserem Haus- besonders, wenn sie mit Nachnamen „Potter" hießen- aus Prinzip hasste und mit Freuden niedermachte. Ich wollte nicht an Snapes Kompetenz zweifeln- nein, als ehemaliger Todesser kannte er sich sicher aus, wie kein zweiter, aber ich hatte einfach Angst um meine Noten. Was durchaus verständlich war, oder?

Hermine hingegen schien sich entschieden zu haben, dieses Thema nicht weiter zu erörtern, da wir sowieso keine Antwort darauf bekommen würden, bis wir in Hogwarts waren und fragte Ron stattdessen: „Hat sich Ginny eigentlich über den Fächer gefreut?"

Unser rothaariger Freund schaute etwas ratlos aus der Wäsche: „Welchen Fächer?"

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an: „Willst du mir sagen, du hast ihn ihr nicht gegeben??"

Amüsiert verfolgte ich, wie Ron rot anlief und etwas von „Ach so, _der_ Fächer" murmelte, während Hermine sich über seine Schussligkeit beschwerte. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden hatte, dann hatte sich Ginny gewünscht, dass ihr Bruder ihr etwas aus Spanien mitbrachte, weil sie ja noch nie dort gewesen war. Und Ron, die Vergesslichkeit in Person, hatte dieses Geschenk mal wieder erfolgreich verdrängt und es einfach in seinem Koffer gelassen, den er kurz darauf, mit seinen Hogwarts-Sachen voll stopfte.

Und so kam es, dass Hermine ihn nötigte eben diesen von der Gepäckablage zu holen, um den Fächer zu suchen und ihn „auf der Stelle!" Ginny zu übergeben. Ja, sie konnte sehr resolut sein, wenn sie wollte, unsere Hermine. Ron blieb gar nichts anders übrig als seinen Kopf einzuziehen und ihren Befehl auszuführen. Das war so typisch.

„Wir sind gleich wieder da", sagte Hermine, als sie mit einer Hand die Abteiltür aufschob- in der anderen Hand hielt sie einen Zipfel von Rons Pullover, damit sich dieser auch gar nicht verdrücken konnte. 

„Ja, schon klar", antwortete ich lächelnd und ignorierte den hilfesuchenden Blick von meinem besten Freund. Diese Suppe hatte er sich selbst eingebrockt. Hätte er nur dieses eine Mal seine Gedanken zusammen genommen, würde Hermine ihn jetzt nicht durch den Zug schleifen. Selbst wenn die Welt am Abgrund stünde- wobei ich mir gar nicht sicher war, ob sie das nicht vielleicht tatsächlich tat- die beiden würden sich wohl nie ändern. Wenigstens eine Konstante in dieser wechselhaften Zeit. 

Mit diesem Gedanken rollte ich mich auf meinem Sitz zusammen, lehnte meinen Kopf gegen das Zugfenster und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig von dem Schlaf nachholen, den ich in den Ferien nicht bekommen hatte....

*******

Gelangweilt beobachtete ich die Landschaft, die draußen vorbeizog Es gab nicht langweiligeres als die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. Vielleicht sollte ich Potter suchen, um ihn und seine Freunde etwas zu ärgern und mir etwas Abwechslung zu verschaffen. Mit den Leuten in meinem Abteil eine vernünftige Konversation führen zu wollen, war sowieso ein sinnloser Versuch. Denn wen hatte ich schon zur Auswahl? 

Crabbe, der kaum seinen eigenen Namen buchstabieren konnte, Goyle, der ähnlich intelligent war, allerdings sein Herz am rechten Fleck (na ja, nicht für Slytherin-, wohl aber für Gryffindor-Maßstäbe) hatte und Pansy Parkinson, die gerade versuchte, auf meinen Schoß zu klettern. Super.

Mit einem unwilligen Murren ließ ich sie schließlich gewähren und starrte an ihrem strahlenden Gesicht vorbei nach draußen. Warum merkten einige Leute eigentlich nicht, wenn sie unerwünscht waren? 

„Draco?" Ich hasste die Art, wie sie meinen Namen aussprach. Das „Dracolein" und „Draci" hatte ich ihr schnell wieder abgewöhnt, aber trotzdem konnte sie es nicht lassen, dass „a" und das „o" in meinem Namen unnatürlich lang zu ziehen. Widerlich. „Was hast du? Du bist die ganze Zeit schon so schweigsam."

„Was soll ich auch sagen, wenn ein Nilpferd auf meinem Schoß sitzt?", fragte ich gehässig und funkelte sie an.

Sie zog eine Schnute und sah mich beleidigt an, machte aber keine Anstalten sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Großartig. Genervt seufzend schubste ich sie herunter und stand auf. Ich musste hier raus. Sonst würde es noch ein Unglück geben. Ich gab Crabbe und Goyle einen Wink und die beiden folgten mir auch sofort wie gut dressiert Hündchen. Wenigstens etwas war noch beim Alten. Jetzt musste ich nur noch Potter finden.

Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen beobachtete ich, wie mir die anderen Schüler, die wir auf den Gängen trafen respektvoll Platz machten. Manche warfen mir böse Blick zu, aber keiner wagte sich, irgendetwas zu sagen. Die alte autoritäre Aura war also immer noch da. Vielleicht hatten sie aber auch nur einfach Angst vor demolierten Knochen.

Beinahe wäre ich an Potters Abteil vorbeigerannt, doch im letzten Moment wunderte ich mich, warum eines leer geblieben war und warf noch einen Blick hinein. Das, was auf den ersten Blick, wie ein Haufen Klamotten aussah, entpuppte sich als menschliche Gestalt mit schwarzen, widerspenstigen Haare, die sich auf dem Fenstersitz zusammengerollt hatte und anscheinend friedlich schlief.

Na, diesem Frieden würde ich ein Ende bereiten. Mit einem lauten Knall zog ich die Tür zur Seite und betrat das Abteil. Die Gestalt reagierte nicht. „Hey, Potter!" Immer noch keine Reaktion. Ich ließ mich auf den Sitz schräg gegenüber fallen und starrte ihn an. Entweder hatte dieser Kerl einen verdammt festen Schlaf oder er ignorierte mich eiskalt.

Als ich ihn näher betrachtete, entschied ich mich jedoch für die erste Möglichkeit. Seine Haltung war zu entspannt, seine Atmung zu langsam, als dass er wach sein könnte. Mir fiel auf, dass er dünner geworden war. In den Sommerferien nahm er irgendwie immer ab. Woran das wohl lag?

Ich wartete ungefähr drei Minuten, aber er schien sich überhaupt nicht daraus zu machen, dass ich hier mit ihm in einem Abteil saß. Der Junge, der Voldemort zwei Mal besiegt hatte und der dessen Klauen immer wieder entkommen war, schlief seelenruhig, während ich, Draco Malfoy, Sohn eines bekannten Todessers, nur einen Meter entfernt von ihm saß und ihm sonst was antun könnte. 

Entweder hatte der Junge kein Gefühl für Gefahr oder er war verdammt vertrauenssehlig. Ich gab Crabbe ein Zeichen und er stieß den Goldjungen von Gryffindor unsanft an. Und endlich zeigte der auch eine Reaktion, wenn sie auch anders war als ich erwartet hatte. Harry Potter murmelte etwas unverständliches und rollte sich dann noch enger zusammen, offensichtlich um weiterzuschlafen. Ich bedeutete Crabbe, es noch einmal zu machen und dieses Mal war ein deutliches Murren die Antwort

„Vergiss es, Potter", spottete ich und sah, wie er verwirrt hochfuhr. „Schönheitsschlaf bringt bei dir auch nichts mehr!"

Er blinzelte mich einen Moment verschlafen an, versuchte mich irgendwie einzuordnen und als sein schlaftrunkenes Hirn endlich verarbeitet hatte, wer hier vor ihm saß, zog er ärgerlich die Stirn kraus. „Was willst du hier, Malfoy?"

„Och, wollte nur mal kucken, ob du noch lebst, oder ob Voldemort seine Arbeit zur Abwechslung mal richtig gemacht hat. Wo sind deine Freunde? Das Wiesel und das Schlammblut? Hat's die erwischt?"

„Erstens heißen sie Ron und Hermine und zweitens kommen sie gleich wieder. Ich an deiner Stelle würde schon mal zusehen, dass ich Land gewinne."

Ich lachte spöttisch auf. „Oh! Harry Potter droht mir! Ich zittere vor Angst. Was soll das Wiesel denn schon machen? Seine Kampfratte nach mir schmeißen? Oh, ich vergaß. Die ist ihm ja im vierten Schuljahr abgehauen. Konnte es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ertragen, in dieser Armut zu leben." Ich sah zu, wie sich das Gesicht meines Lieblingsstreitpartners verdüsterte. Bingo! Wieder ein wunder Punkt. „Und Granger, was soll die schon tun? Mich mit einem Buch erschlagen?" Goyle und Crabbe kicherten.

„Ich wette, Hermine hat in den Ferien jede Menge neue Flüche gelernt, die sie sicher gern mal an einem Ekel wie dir ausprobieren möchte. Und gegen Ron hast du alleine sowieso keine Chance. Das hat er schon im ersten Schuljahr bewiesen, als er dir ein blaues Auge verpasst hat."

„Was ist eigentlich los, Potter? Du bist ja nur noch Haut und Knochen. Gibt man dir in der Muggelwelt nichts zu essen?" Ich sah ihn leicht zusammenzucken und bemerkte, wie er seinen Mantel in einer unbewussten Geste enger um seinen schmalen Körper zog. „Nicht? Oh, dann verstehe ich natürlich, warum du innerhalb der Schulzeit so viel isst, wie Crabbe und Goyle zusammen." Die beiden kicherten wieder, obwohl ich sie dieses Mal indirekt mitbeleidigt hatte. Na ja, um das zu begreifen, bräuchte man ein Hirn.

Potter warf den beiden einen missbilligenden Blick zu und gähnte dann herzhaft. „Deine Sprüche waren auch schon mal besser, Malfoy. In den Ferien eingerostet? Lieber esse ich drei Mal so viel wieder jeder einzelne deiner beiden Gorillas..." Auf dieses Wort hin erschien ein Fragezeichen auf den Gesichtern der Beleidigten. „... als auch nur eine Sekunde so dämlich auszusehen wie du."

Ich grinste ihn überlegen an. „Damit kannst du mich nicht schocken, Potter. Ich habe doch genau gesehen, wie du mich vorhin auf den Bahnsteig angestarrt hast." Du meine Güte, auf diese Worte hin, färbten sich seine Wangen tatsächlich schwach rosa und er sah plötzlich aus, als wäre ihm nicht mehr ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Hm, vielleicht sollte ich ihn öfter in Velegenheit bringen, denn ein wenig Rot auf den Wangen stand ihm ganz gut.

"Du bist so eingebildet, dass mir regelrecht schlecht davon wird, Malfoy. Ich habe dich gewiss nicht angestarrt. Warum auch? So toll bist du nicht", erwiderte er dann mit fester Stimme und hätte er nicht ein wenig mehr Farbe im Gesicht gehabt, als normal gewesen wäre, hätte ich es ihm beinahe abgenommen.

„Nicht? Wie nennst du es denn? Fest im Blick behalten? Observieren?"

„Malfoy", entgegnete er genervt und ich sah, dass er um seine Beherrschung rang. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du so viel Wert darauf legst, von mir angestarrt zu werden, aber ich versichere dir- so leid es mir für dich tut- ich habe dich sicher _nicht _angestarrt. Ich bin schließlich nicht Pansy Parkinson, die den IQ einer Zahnbürste hat."

Goyle wollte etwas erwidern und Crabbe wollte Potter am liebsten sofort Bekanntschaft mit seinen Fäusten machen lassen, denn die beiden verspürten aus irgendeinem Grund das Bedürfnis, Pansy zu beschützen, doch allein das Heben meiner Hand reichte aus, um sie zurückzuhalten. Oh ja, es war ein gutes Gefühl Macht zu haben.

Ich selbst konnte mir ein anerkennendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schlagfertig war er geworden über die Jahre, unser Goldjunge. „Nein? Du bist aber genauso rot wie sie, wenn sie mit mir spricht...." Ich ließ das Ende bewusst offen, damit er sich den Schluss selbst ableiten konnte, denn schließlich wusste jeder, dass Pansy mich auf eine Art liebte, die schon fast an Besessenheit grenzte, und es würde ihm wohl nicht schwer fallen, zu schlussfolgern, wie der Satz hatte enden sollen. 

Ich sah mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, dass er seinen Mund öffnete, offensichtlich um empört zu widersprechen, und keinen Ton hervorbrachte. Da hatte ich ihn wohl ziemlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. In Potters Augen blitzte es ärgerlich auf, weil er wohl genau wie ich registrierte, dass ich diesen Teil unseres Wortduells gerade für mich entschieden hatte und er setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, aber genau in diesem Moment wurde Abteiltür schwungvoll aufgerissen und Granger starrte uns sauer an. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" Hinter ihr stand der Rotschopf aus dem Hause Weasley und er sah aus, als hätte er sich am liebsten sofort auf uns gestürzt.

„Wir hatten nur eine nette kleine Unterhaltung mit Potter, aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Schlammblut." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, so hätte mich Weasley sicher zu Staub zerfallen lassen. So, so. Er stand also auf sie. Interessant. Ich stand auf und schritt würdevoll zur Tür. Als ich an Potters Freunden vorbeitrat, lächelte ich noch einmal herablassend auf Granger herab. „Mag sein, dass das Wiesel auf dich steht, aber ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht mit ihm einlassen, wenn du kein Leben als Penner führen willst." Dann ging ich zurück zu unserem Abteil, wo Pansy schon ungeduldig darauf wartete mich wieder nerven zu können. – _Schade, ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, was er mir noch zu sagen hatte. –_

Doch nun ertrug ich ihre Aufdringlichkeit besser als zuvor. Wie ein kleines Wortgefecht mit Harry Potter doch meine Stimmung heben konnte. Mein Herz schlug noch immer heftig gegen meine Rippen, doch ich ignorierte es gelassen. Darin hatte ich ja inzwischen schon Übung. Seit letztem Jahr schlug es immer schnell, wenn Potter in der Nähe war.

Ja, meine Gefühle für ihn waren im Wandel. Den Rachedurst wegen der Demütigung im ersten Schuljahr- die Zurückweisung meines Freundschaftsangebots- verspürte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Es war auch nicht mehr pure Böswilligkeit, wenn ich ihn provozierte, nein, es machte mir Spaß. Und der Hass, den ich einst für ihn empfunden hatte, entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die mir ernsthaft Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Pansy hatte sich inzwischen wieder ihren Platz auf meinem Schoß erkämpft, doch ich beachtete sie nicht. Stattdessen starrte ich wieder die vorbeiziehende Landschaft an und dachte an eine kleine, zusammengerollte Gestalt, die ich wenige Minuten zuvor in ihrem Schlummer gestört hatte. 

Ein schlafender Potter hatte definitiv etwas. Auch wenn ich noch nicht darauf gekommen war, was genau.

******* 

Kaum war Malfoy aus unserem Abteil verschwunden, belagerten mich Hermine- die unseren temperamentvollen Freund wortreich beruhigt hatte- und Ron- der nun wieder ganz friedlich war- und wollten wissen, was er gesagt hatte.

Doch ich winkte ab. „Ach, ihr kennt doch Malfoy. Mehr als Mist bringt der nicht über die Lippen."

Ron nickte bekräftigend und ließ sich dann, zufrieden mit der Antwort- auf seinen Sitz fallen. „Du errätst _nie,_ wen wir gerade getroffen haben!"

„Wen denn?", fragte ich etwas abwesend, denn in Gedanken war ich immer noch bei Malfoys faszinierenden silbergrauen Augen. Was hatten sie nur Besonderes, dass sie meine Aufmerksamkeit so fesselten?

„Professor Lupin!", rief mein bester Freund begeistert und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich auch zu freuen und Malfoy endlich aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Damit wäre das Thema Snape als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Schwarzen Künste wohl vom Tisch.

Na dann! Auf in ein Schuljahr mit alten Bekannten, neuen Herausforderungen und altbekanntem Herzklopfen in Malfoys Nähe.

To be continued...

Hier also die überarbeitete Fassung. Ein gaaanz großes Dankeschön an dieser Stelle an Besserweis!


	2. Kapitel 2

So, da bin ich wieder. Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, weil 9 Tage Irland-Urlaub dazwischen lagen ^^ Und am 18. August geht die Schule wieder los.... *mit Stirnrunzeln an den Stress denkt* 

**Summary: **Nichts ist mehr wie es war. Die Zeiten ändern sich und wir müssen uns anpassen, um zu überleben. Doch ob mir das gelingen wird? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen soll, die sein Anblick in mir wachruft.... aber ich ahne, dass ich auf eine Katastrophe zusteuere.... *Slash*

**Disclaimer:** Keine Rechte und kein Geld für mich, was die Figuren dieser Fic betrifft- alles Eigentum von J. K. Rowling- der Plot gehört jedoch mir und wenn sich den jemand ausleihen will, dann bitte ich um vorherige Nachfrage

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter, ein bisschen Hermine Granger / Ron Weasley 

**Kapitel 2**

Das Schuljahr hatte also angefangen und die meisten Lehrer schienen der Auffassung zu sein, dass sie uns jetzt erst einmal richtig hart an die Kandare nehmen mussten, wo wir doch jetzt völlig entspannt und undiszipliniert aus den Ferien kamen. Ich war wohl der Einzige, der sich nicht zurück dahin wünschte.

Wider Erwarten hatte ich die ersten beiden Wochen lebend überstanden und meine Hausaufgaben waren anscheinend auch nicht so schlecht gewesen, denn ich bekam auf alle recht gute Noten. Sogar in meinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, was mich doch sehr verwunderte. Vielleicht hatte Snape sich aber über die Ferien entschlossen, mich endlich fair zu behandeln, obwohl ich nicht recht daran glaubte. Im Unterricht piesackte er mich nämlich wie eh und je.

Was gab es zu erzählen? Eigentlich war alles beim Alten. Gryffindor und Slytherin hassten sich mit derselben Inbrunst wie vor den Ferien und Malfoy machte Hermine, Ron und vor allem mir das Leben schwer. Ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er schon wieder an einem Plan arbeitete, wie er mich von der Schule bekommen konnte.

Neville hatte immer noch solche Angst vor Snape, dass er beim bloßen Gedanken an eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bleich wie eine Kalkwand wurde und es mit seinen furchtsam zitternden Händen nicht schaffte, die Zutaten richtig zu dosieren und des öfteren in seiner Nervosität das ein oder andere umwarf. Allein in den letzten zwei Wochen, wäre es dreimal beinahe um unseren Kurs geschehen gewesen. Gott sei Dank war Snape wirklich ein Meister seines Faches.

Irgendwie tat mir Neville ja leid. Ein Blick von Snape genügte, um ihn zu einem ängstlich zitternden Wrack werden zu lassen und Malfoys Spott machte das ganze auch nicht besser. Manchmal glaubte ich, er machte sich nur über andere lustig, um mich zu provozieren und er hatte verdammt noch mal Erfolg damit. Wir waren erst seit vierzehn Tagen in ein und demselben Gebäude und hatten einmal schon knapp davor gestanden uns zu duellieren- in „Verteidigung gegen die Schwarzen Künste", das wir neuerdings mit Slytherin gemeinsam hatten- doch Professor Lupin hatte rechtzeitig mäßigend eingegriffen und Gryffindor und Slytherin zur Strafe jeweils fünf Punkte abgezogen.

Wirklich- manchmal trieb mich dieser Kerl so zur Weißglut, dass ich ihm am liebsten den Kopf abreißen würde. Normalerweise hatte ich ja nicht so ein hitziges Temperament, aber schon alleine wenn ich Malfoy auf seine arrogante und herablassende Art grinsen sah, brannten bei mir ein paar Sicherungen durch. Ich würde meinen Tarnumhang darauf verwetten, dass Malfoy das genau wusste und es absichtlich tat. Wenn er so weiter machte würde mir tatsächlich noch irgendwann die Faust ausrutschen. Aber das wollte er wahrscheinlich. Dann konnte sich sein Papi bei Dumbledore beschweren und verlangen, dass ich der Schule verwiesen wurde. Obwohl- wenn ich es recht bedachte, hatte Malfoy schon seit mindestens zwei Jahren nicht mehr um Beistand von seinem Vater gebeten. 

Hatte ich mich tatsächlich dazu hinreißen lassen, in den Ferien zu denken, er wäre gar nicht so übel? Wahrscheinlich hatte ich zu viel in der Sonne gearbeitet und diese Gedanken waren das Resultat eines Sonnenstichs.

„Wenn Mr. Potter wohl auch die Güte hätte, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren", unterbrach Snapes schneidende Stimme meine Gedanken und ich bemerkte, dass ich die letzten zehn Minuten damit zugebracht hatte, die Kerkerwand anzustarren und meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. „Allein Ihr Name macht aus ihnen keinen Zaubertränkemeister, Mr. Potter."

Konnte ein Name eigentlich mit noch mehr Abneigung ausgesprochen werden? Ich sparte mir eine Erwiderung, da diese Gryffindor nur unnötig viele Punkte gekostet hätte- die Snape bisher seltsamerweise noch nicht abgezogen hatte- und begann eilig die Stichpunkte an der Tafel auf mein Pergament zu kritzeln. Eigentlich hatte er ja auch recht- ich saß hier schließlich um etwas zu lernen und nicht um Löcher in die Luft zu starren.

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Ich musste sein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass es da war und seufzte lautlos. Den Tag, an dem Snape Gryffindor keine Punkte abzog, würde ich wohl nicht mehr erleben. Es war wohl an der Zeit, sich mit den Tatsachen abzufinden.

Einige Slytherins kicherten schadenfroh und ich spürte, wie sich Malfoys Blick in meinen Rücken bohrten. Ja, ich musste in diesem Schuljahr in Zaubertränke vor ihm sitzen, was mir ganz und gar nicht Recht war, denn wer hatte seinen Feind schon gerne im Rücken? Hermine und Ron hatten zwar versucht mir einen Platz freizuhalten, doch irgendwie war es ihnen nicht geglückt.

Als ich fünf Minuten zu spät kam- was Gryffindor natürlich gleich fünf Punkte kostet und Snape ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit eine Menge böser Blicke seitens der Gryffindor-Schüler einbrachte- war nur noch dieser eine Platz- der aus verständlichen Gründen nicht sehr begehrt zu sein schien- frei gewesen und ich hatte mich wohl oder übel in mein Schicksal fügen müssen. Seitdem verging keine Zaubertrankstunde, in der ich nicht ein seltsames Prickeln zwischen den Schulterblättern spürte, wann immer ich seinen seltsam intensiven Blick auf mir fühlte. Sicher, Malfoy würde mir nicht vor all den Zeugen ein Messer in den Rücken rammen, aber was war denn mit gemeinen, leise gemurmelten Flüchen? So einen hinterhältigen Anschlag auf meine Person traute ich ihm durchaus zu.

Natürlich würde ich eher meinen Besen in einem Stück verschlucken, als mich umzudrehen und nachzuschauen, was Malfoy da hinter meinem Rücken trieb. Schon schlimm genug, dass alleine das Gefühl seiner Blicke manchmal eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen verursachte. Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich vielleicht mal bei Madam Pomfrey, denn diese Gänsehaut und das Herzklopfen hätten ja genauso gut Symptome einer Krankheit sein können. Allerdings hatte ich eine vage Ahnung, womitich es hier zu tun hatte und es gefiel mir nicht.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass Malfoy gut aussah. Seit er aufgehört hatte, seine Haare nach hinten zu gelen und sie ihm kinnlang ins Gesicht fielen, sah er definitiv noch besser aus als vorher. Das ließ sich nicht abstreiten, so sehr ich seinen Charakter auch verabscheute. Auf den ersten Blick konnte man ihn zwar fast mit einem Engel verwechseln, doch dieses Bild hielt einer näheren Betrachtung nicht stand. Zu kalt war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, zu arrogant war seine Art. Malfoy hatten eigentlich eher etwas von einem Dämon.

Aber die dunkle Seite hatte mich aus irgendeinem Grund schon immer magisch angezogen, nicht wahr? Ich war schließlich in jede Sache gestolpert, die auch nur im Entferntesten mit Voldemort, dem Inbegriff der Bosheit, zu tun hatte und ich hatte auch gar nicht wirklich versucht, mich irgendwie aus der Affäre zu ziehen, sondern hatte mich im Gegenteil immer Hals über Kopf ins Abenteuer gestürzt. Hätte ich nicht so gute Freunde und so unerhört viel Glück gehabt, so hätte mich dieser Leichtsinn wahrscheinlich bereits das Leben gekostet.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie man solch einem.... Wesen wie Voldemort freiwillig die Treue schwören konnte. Natürlich verstand ich, dass Macht immer anziehend war und sich viele Todesser wahrscheinlich erhofften, dass etwas von der Macht ihres Meisters auf sie selbst überging oder dass sie ganz einfach Angst hatten und sich auf die aus ihrer Sicht richtigen Seite stellen wollten und ich musste ganz ehrlich auch zugeben, dass Voldemort wirklich schwer beizukommen war und dass ich durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, dass einige die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg über ihn aufgaben und sich ihm anschlossen, aber es war doch allgemein bekannt, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger nicht wesentlich besser behandelte, als seine Feinde. War es dann nicht vielleicht doch besser, im Kampf gegen ihn zu sterben, als vor ihm im Staub zu kriechen und in ständiger Angst vor einer grausamen Strafe leben zu müssen?

Ich persönlich würde es vorziehen, auf meinen Füßen stehend zu sterben, als mein Leben auf Knien kriechend zu verbringen. Und ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass es mich wunderte, dass Malfoy nicht dagegen aufbegehrte, in naher Zukunft ein Todesser zu werden. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wann Voldemort beschließen würde, den jüngsten Spross der Familie Malfoy in seinen Dienst zu rufen, aber allzu lange konnte das ja nicht mehr dauern.

Eigentlich konnte ich mir Malfoy gar nicht als Diener des Dunklen Lords vorstellen. War er nicht eigentlich zu stolz und zu würdevoll, um vor jemandem- egal wem- zu knien und ihm den staubigen Saum seines Umhangs zu küssen? Malfoy war nicht der Typ, der vor Mächtigeren kuschte. Jedenfalls würde ich ihn nicht so einschätzen. Stattdessen sah er doch darin meistens eine Herausforderung, die es zu meistern galt. Und er machte außerdem nicht so einen machtbesessenen Eindruck, dass er sich dem Herrn seines Vaters freiwillig anschließen würde. Vielleicht irrte ich mich ja auch, aber so grotesk es klingen mochte, Draco Malfoy könnte einer der Slytherins sein, die sich dem Druck von Voldemorts Macht nicht ergaben und die Waffen streckten, sondern die auf ihrer Unabhängigkeit und persönlichen Freiheit beharrten. Sicher, er hatte mir gegenüber immer Macht demonstrieren müssen und schien damit auch nicht aifhören zu wollen, doch rein intuitiv spürte ich, dass da mehr war als das Bedürfnis stärker als andere zu erscheinen.

Da heute in Zaubertränke nur Theorie angesagt war, weil wir uns auf den Zaubertrank der nächsten Stunde vorbereiteten, hatte ich viel Zeit, meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, obwohl ich mich bemühte äußerlich einen aufmerksamen und interessierten Eindruck zu machen. Schließlich musste Gryffindor wegen mir ja nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren.

Vielleicht war es gerade diese stolze Unbeugsamkeit, die Malfoy ausstrahlte, die ihn zum ungekrönten Prinzen der Slytherins machte. Vielleicht brachte man ihm aber auch so viel Respekt entgegen, weil man so wenig über ihn wusste und ihn deshalb nur schwer einschätzen konnte. Malfoy war zwar ständig in Begleitung seiner beiden Gorillas und Pansy, doch er schütte ihnen sicher nicht sein Herz aus.

Malfoy war wohl eher der Typ, der Probleme in sich hineinfraß und versuchte sie für sich ganz persönlich zu lösen und sich wahrscheinlich eher die Zunge abbiss, als mit anderen darüber zu reden. Wobei- ich konnte es verstehen. Ich würde den Slytherins auch nicht mein Seelenleben offen legen. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte... vielleicht war das auch der Grund für die Kälte, die ich oft in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

Er hatte wahrscheinlich nie jemanden gehabt, der ihn mit freundschaftlichem Trost wärmte und ihm half die Last, die auf seinen Schultern lastete, zu tragen. Ein Malfoy musste immerhin stark sein und war von niemanden abhängig. Ich persönlich war mir jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass selbst ein Draco Malfoy nicht alleine überleben konnte, so sehr er sich auch bemühte wie ein Eisblock zu erscheinen, und dass selbst er sich danach sehnte sich wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment anlehnen zu dürfen.

Was war nur los mit mir? Was ging mich sein Seelenheil an? Und warum reichte schon der bloße Gedanke an ihn, um mich zu verwirren? Und ohne dass ich es wollte, drehte ich auf diesen Gedanken hin, den Kopf um eine Winzigkeit nach hinten und ich beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Malfoy mit üblicher Konzentration Snapes Ausführungen lauschte und sich einige Notizen machte. Seine weißblonden Haare fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht und er strich sich ab und zu eine Strähne hinter die Ohren, die dort aber nicht lange bleiben wollte.

Ja, es ließ sich nicht leugnen. Er war schön. Aber er war immer noch Malfoy und deshalb würde mein Herz es nicht wagen, sich an ihn zu hängen.... oder? Ich seufzte lautlos, als mir bewusst wurde, in welche Richtung meine Gedanken schon wieder abgedriftet waren und blickte wieder nach vorne, um wenigstens den Anschein von Aufmerksamkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. 

*******

Träge öffnete ich die Augen um nachzusehen, wie spät es war und das schwache Licht, das durch einen kleinen Spalt in den Vorhängen meines Bettes fiel sagte mir, dass es noch ziemlich früh am Morgen war. Und auch wenn heute Samstag war und ich eigentlich hätte ausschlafen können, entschied ich mich, schon aufzustehen und noch ein paar Schularbeiten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu erledigen, bevor die ganze Bande aufwachte und die morgendliche Stille rücksichtslos vertrieb.

Ich zog die Vorhänge ein Stück beiseite, schlüpfte hindurch und suchte dann leise meine Sachen zusammen, um meine beiden Zimmergenossen Crabbe und Goyle nicht zu wecken und begab mich dann in den Waschraum. Den Blick in den Spiegel schenkte ich mir, denn in der vergangenen Nacht hatte ich wieder ziemlich unruhig geschlafen und mich von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt und dementsprechend würde mein Spiegelbild auch aussehen.

Also begab ich mich direkt unter die Dusche und genoss es, in aller Ruhe das warme Wasser über meinen Körper laufen zu lassen. Die Ferien waren nun seit beinahe vier Wochen zu Ende und in der letzten Woche war unvermittelt das Chaos in mein Leben hereingebrochen. Zweimal hatte ich wichtige Unterrichtsmaterialien einfach im Slytherin-Kerker liegen lassen und hatte zurückhetzen müssen um sie noch schnell zu holen, bevor der Unterricht begann. Für andere wäre das noch kein Drama, aber für einen Malfoy war diese Vergesslichkeit unverzeihlich.

Natürlich hatte ich niemandem erzählt, warum ich es so eilig hatte; es hätten ja doch alle nur dämlich geglotzt und darauf konnte ich gut verzichten. Helfen konnte mir sowieso keiner, denn nicht einmal ich wusste, wo diese plötzliche Gedankenlosigkeit herkam.

Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass ich am Donnerstag einen Brief von meinem Vater erhalten hatte, in dem er mir verschlüsselt mitteilte, dass Voldemort beschlossen hatte, mich und sechs andere Slytherins- deren Namen mein alte Herr beigefügt hatte- in seine Armee aufzunehmen. Den genauen Zeitpunkt würde ich später noch erfahren.

Großartig. Das war genau das, was ich jetzt noch brauchte- einem grässlichem Monster zu Kreuze kriechen zu müssen. Ich war wirklich nicht darauf erpicht, das Erbe meines Vaters anzutreten, denn ich hatte geplant mein Leben in Freiheit zu verbringen und nicht wie ein Hündchen auf Pfiff zu Voldemort zu rennen und ihm die Füße zu küssen. Aber vielleicht hatte die Aufnahme in die Reihe der Todesser ja noch ein wenig Zeit. Voldemort würde es nicht wagen, Schüler vor den Augen Dumbledores in seinen Dienst zu rufen, oder? Und bis zum Ende meiner Schulzeit war er vielleicht schon besiegt.

Eine vage Hoffnung, doch die einzige, an die ich mich klammern konnte. Sicher, Lord Voldemort war ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier, doch es musste doch irgendwo auf dieser großen weiten Welt jemanden geben, der ihm die Stirn bieten konnte, oder? Wenn es  selbst ein unausgebildeter Zauberer wie Harry Potter es schaffen konnte, seinen Klauen immer wieder zu entkommen, dann würde sich ja wohl auch jemand finden, der genügend Macht und entsprechendes Glück hatte, um ihn zu vernichten. 

Und wozu war Dumbledore eigentlich da? Er war doch ach so mächtig. Warum hatte er nicht längst etwas gegen Voldemort unternommen? Vielleicht, weil er sich selbst nicht sicher war, wie viel Macht sein ehemaliger Schüler wirklich hatte. Wenn Dumbledore fiel, dann hatte die gute Seite ihre wichtigste Galionsfigur und gleichzeitig das einzige Abschreckungsmittel gegen den Dunklen Lord verloren. Ich seufzte leise. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn sich unser Schulleiter erst einmal im Hintergrund hielt und von dort die Fäden zog.

Und schlussendlich- um das Chaos, auf das mein Leben schon seit Jahren zusteuerte und in das es nun endgültig zu stürzen schien, zu vervollkommnen- hatte ich plötzlich merkwürdige Träume, die mir in vielen Nächten den Schlaf raubten und natürlich spielte Harry Potter darin die Hauptrolle. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, nachdem sich meine Gedanken so oft um ihn drehten? Sie trugen die Züge von düsteren Vorahnungen und auch wenn ich auf Wahrsagerei nicht besonders viel gab, ahnte ich, dass da etwas auf uns zukam, dem diese Schule und vor allem ihre Schüler möglicherweise nicht gewachsen waren.

Und infolgedessen hatte ich mich einige Male dabei ertappt, dass ich mich fragte, auf wen ich im Ernstfall zählen könnte, wer ohne Fragen zu stellen hinter mir stehen würde und erschreckenderweise hatte ich nicht einen gefunden, auf den das zutraf. Sicher würden viele meine Befehle ohne großes Zögern ausführen, doch wenn es wirklich ernst werden würde, würden sie alle lieber ihr eigenes Leben retten, so erbärmlich es auch sein mochte, als mir zu helfen. So waren sie, die Slytherins, und sie würden sich auch nie ändern. Wenn ich ehrlich war, würde ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders handeln. Und dass ein Malfoy von den anderen Häusern keine Hilfe zu erwarten hatte, das war ja wohl klar.

Fein, dann würde ich mich eben alleine durchbeißen, sollte wirklich das Schlimmste eintreffen, was ich nicht hoffte. Ich war es gewohnt auf eigene Faust zu handeln und mich auch ohne fremde Hilfe aus brenzligen Situationen zu befreien. Zwischen meinem Vater und mir mochte nicht unbedingt eine liebevolle und herzliche Vater-Sohn-Beziehung bestehen, doch er hatte mir schon früh beigebracht, wie ich überleben konnte.

Und die erste Regel war: Verlasse dich niemals auf andere und gehe schon gar keine emotionalen Bindungen ein. Deshalb hatte meine Vater wohl auch immer eine gewisse Distanz bewahrt, wenn es um unsere emotionale Beziehung ging. Dennoch glaubte ich, dass er mich auf seine spezielle, zurückhaltende Art liebte und stolz auf mich war. Umgekehrt ging es mir nicht viel anders, auch wenn ich gelernt hatte meine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Doch auf eine Tatsache in seinem Leben war ich nun wirklich nicht stolz. Nämlich, dass er sich Lord Voldemort unterworfen hatte. 

Er hatte sicher nur dass Beste für unsere Familie im Sinn gehabt und ich würde auch nicht begeistert sein, würde er zu den fanatischen Potter- und Dumbledore-Anhänger gehören, doch ich mochte es nicht, wenn er seinen Stolz und seine Würde vergaß und diesem.... Geschöpf, das sich gerne als hellster Stern des Zaubererhimmels sah, den Saum des Umhangs küsste. Nun, _hellster Stern_ traf die Sache  nicht ganz... _Schwarzes Loch_ wäre wohl die korrekte Bezeichnung, doch wenn kümmerte diese Exaktheit schon, wenn die Welt langsam ihrem Ende entgegenschritt? Denn so war es ohne Zweifel. Voldemort würde die Welt in den Abgrund führen, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam und ihn niemand stoppte. 

Doch ich wusste, auch ich würde seinem Ruf folgen, wenn er mich erreichte. Nicht freiwillig, doch was hatte ich für eine Wahl? Ein Ignorieren würde meine Familie in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen und wenn es etwas gab, das ich um jeden Preis beschützen wollte, dann waren es mein Vater und meine Mutter. 

Fluchend zog ich mich an. Warum musste alles im Leben auch so verdammt kompliziert sein? Als ich mir mit meinem Stapel Hausarbeiten in einer Ecke im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht hatte, fiel mir auf, dass das meiste doch eingehendere Recherchen in der Bibliothek benötigten und ich fluchte erneut leise. Nein, um diese Zeit würde ich mich da noch nicht blicken lassen. Wäre ja noch schöner- mit leerem Bauch verstaubte Bücher wälzen. Das konnte ich ebenso gut auch nach dem Frühstück erledigen.

Und so kümmerte ich mich um den Teil der Schulaufgaben, die ich auch hier erledigen konnte und schlich dann noch einmal nach oben ins Schlafzimmer und holte eine schwarze Ledermappe aus meinem Nachttisch, bevor ich mich wieder nach unten begab.

Ich tippte mit dem Zauberstab vorsichtig gegen das Leder, murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der den Fluch aufheben würde, den ich darüber gesprochen hatte, um den Inhalt vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen und dann zog ich bedächtig an dem silbernen Seidenband, dass die ganze Mappe zusammenhielt und zum Vorschein kamen einige colorierte Zeichnungen, viele Bilder, die ausschließlich mit Bleistift gemalt worden waren und einige Skizzen.

Es hatte sich ergeben, dass ich mit sieben Jahren meine Begabung für Kunst entdeckte und seitdem malte ich ab und zu einige Bilder, um mich von meinen irritierenden Gedanken abzulenken. Denn das Zeichnen an sich war eine recht exakte Kunst. Wenn man einige Striche falsch setzte, dann konnte ein Gesicht schon grotesk verzerrt erscheinen und deshalb hatte ich bisher immer meine Gedanken ordnen können, wenn meine Hand den Stift über das weiße Papier führte, denn so waren sie gezwungen wieder geordnete Bahnen zu laufen und konnten nicht wie herrenlose Hunde in meinem Kopf umherstreunen und mich wahnsinnig machen.

Was mich jedoch störte war, dass in letzter Zeit auffällig viele Bilder entstanden waren, was bedeutete, dass ich entgegen meiner Erziehung und meinem Naturell ziemlich aufgewühlt und unruhig war, und beinahe alle Zeichnungen zeigten auf die ein oder andere Weise den Goldjungen von Gryffindor. Manchmal war er nur ein undeutlicher Schatten zwischen Bäumen oder ein kleiner Punkt auf einer endlosen Landschaft, doch ich wusste, dass er es war.

Und auch heute war mir nach wenigen Strichen klar, dass ich erneut _ihn_ auf dem Papier verewigen würde. Ein Bild spukte mir schon seit vier Wochen im Kopf herum.... eine einsame Gestalt, zusammengerollt im einem der Sitze des Hogwarts-Express, den Kopf an das Zugfenster gelehnt, selig träumend, obwohl ihr Erzfeind nur eine Armlänge entfernt von ihr saß. Nie würde ich dieses Bild wieder vergessen können. Diese Erinnerung hatte sich unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt und ich fragte mich jedes Mal, ob dieses warme Gefühl in meinem Bauch, das ich jedes Mal verspürte, wenn ich daran dachte, wohl jemals wieder loswerden würde. 

Ich war wütend auf ihn, weil er meine Gedankenwelt so in Anspruch nahm und ich rächte mich dafür an ihm und seinen Freunden, wann immer ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, doch im Prinzip brachte es nichts außer kurzzeitiger Genugtuung. Nicht einmal Seelenfrieden schien mir in dieser chaotischer Zeit vergönnt zu sein.

Als der erste Slytherin müde durch den Raum schlurfte, schloss ich seufzend meine Zeichenmappe, die nun das perfekte Abbild dessen enthielt, das ich damals im  Zug gesehen hatte, als ich in Potters Abteil getreten war. Ein Blick auf die große Wanduhr neben dem Kamin verriet mir, dass etwas mehr als eine Stunde vergangen war und dass das Frühstück in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde.

Ich gestattete mir ein sarkastisches Lächeln, als sich noch einige weitere mehr oder weniger wache Gestalten zur ersten dazugesellten. Die Menschen schienen doch wirklich erst dann munter zu werden, wenn es etwas zu essen gab. Schwache, triebgesteuerte Kreaturen waren die meisten unserer Rasse und ich konnte eigentlich nicht behaupten, dass ich das schätzte.

Schließlich erhob ich mich und verließ als Erster den Gemeinschaftsraum um mich zum großen Saal zu begeben. Pansy schlief gerne etwas länger, wenn sie konnte und so konnte ich wenigstens am Wochenende beim Frühstück ihren Flirtversuchen entgehen. Das Mädchen ging doch tatsächlich so weit, dass sie versuchte, mich zu füttern. Also ehrlich, ich war doch nicht geisteskrank oder behindert! Was dachte sie sich dabei nur? 

Außerdem wusste ich auch von Potter und seinen Freunden, dass sie Langschläfer waren und so konnte ich es vermeiden, ihnen gleich am frühen Morgen auf nüchternem Magen in die Gesichter blicken zu müssen. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, wenn man auch mit wenig Schlaf auskam.

Was ich jedoch nicht vermeiden konnte, war, dass ich kaum zehn Minuten später in Gedanken versunken auf einem Brötchen herumkaute und erst beim letzten Bissen mitbekam, dass meine Gedanken schon wieder nicht auf ihren normalen Bahnen dahinglitten. Ärgerlich verschwand ich aus der großen Halle, um zu verhindern, dass ich Potter am Ende doch noch begegnete und ging in denKerker um meine Schularbeiten zu holen und mich dann in der Bibliothek zu verbarrikadieren, in der Hoffnung mich ablenken zu können.

*******

Ron weckte mich auf seine übliche mitfühlende Art, in dem er mir einen nassen Lappen ins Gesicht klatschte und ich hochfuhr, meinen Zauberstab in der Hand, in der Annahme ich müsse mich gegen einen Angriff verteidigen. Ich hatte mir im Laufe der Jahre angewöhnt, meinen Zauberstab mit ins Bett zu nehmen, so blöd es sich auch anhörte, weil ich mich dann einfach sicherer fühlte.

Spätestens seit Voldemorts Auferstehung war nichts mehr, wie es war und ich wollte besser auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein, als im Ernstfall mit meinem Leben für meinen Leichtsinn bezahlen zu müssen. Ron belächelte mich deshalb oft, aber er hatte nicht erlebt, was ich erlebt hatte.... er sah in seinen Träumen nicht, was ich sah. Sollte er sich ruhig in Sicherheit wiegen, ich wollte der Letzte sein, der ihn aus dieser schönen Illusion in die schmerzhafte Wirklichkeit riss, doch für mich war schon längst klar, dass es viel zu still um Voldemort und sein Anhänger war. Da war etwas im Gange. Etwas wirklich großes.

Vielleicht war es nur meine Paranoia, die mir das vorgaukelte, und ich hoffte es, aber sicher konnte ich mir eben nicht sein. Vor allem weil einige Dutzend Todesser in spe ganz offiziell durch diese Schule schlichen. Natürlich konnte man nicht das gesamte Slytherin-Haus von der Schule werfen und es waren sicherlich nicht alle Familien von Slytherin-Schülern Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, doch ich befürchtete, dass es doch auf einen recht großen Teil zutraf.

Nachdem ich auf so unsanfte Weise dem Schlaf entrissen worden war, sah ich jedoch schnell, dass mir kein Todesser oder gar Voldemort persönlich gegenüberstand, sondern nur ein feixender Ron.

„Guten Morgen Harry! Gut geschlafen? Ich habe dich ja so lange wie möglich schlafen lassen, aber jetzt sollten wir uns sputen, wenn wir noch einen Happen essen wollen." Und plötzlich stand auch Hermine im Zimmer: „Ist er immer noch nicht wach? Oh, guten Morgen Harry! ...... Du siehst aus, als hättest du mal wieder besonders unruhig geschlafen."

In einer unbewussten Bewegung versuchte ich mein zerzaustes Haar zu glätten und verzog das Gesicht. „Danke, Hermine. Ein nettes Kompliment am Morgen versüßt doch jeden Tag." Ich schwang also die Beine endlich aus dem Bett, suchte meine Sachen, die auf dem Boden verstreut waren, zusammen und verschwand in den Waschraum, um mich in Windeseile herzurichten. Bei meinen Haaren hatte ich es schon beinahe aufgegeben, denn sie schienen einfach nicht gehorchen zu wollen, egal wie alt ich wurde. Und so kämmte ich nur einmal flüchtig durch dieses Wirrwarr auf meinem Kopf und flitzte dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um mit meinen beiden besten Freunden hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Ein schneller Blick in die Runde zeigte mir, dass Malfoy nicht da war. Ich sah ihn am Wochenende selten beim Frühstück, was entweder daran lag, dass er noch länger schlief als ich und morgens deshalb überhaupt nichts aß oder dass er im Gegenteil zu den Frühaufstehern gehörte. Wobei ich auf Letzteres tippen würde. Einen Draco Malfoy, der beim ersten Morgengrauen aus den Federn kroch, konnte ich mir immer noch besser vorstellen als einen, der erst wach wurde, wenn ihn die Strahlen der hochstehenden Sonne aus den Träumen kitzelten. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde. So gingen wir beide wenigstens dem Ärger am frühen Morgen aus dem Weg.

Und noch bevor das erste Brötchen vollständig in meinem Magen gelandet war, wies uns Hermine noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass wir nach dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek wollten, um unsere Hausaufgaben zu machen. Sie wusste, dass sie bei mir und Ron immer etwas Druck brauchte um uns an die Schularbeiten zu kriegen, denn es gab wohl nichts, vor dem wir uns lieber drücken würden.

Ron verzog unglücklich das Gesicht, nickte aber ergeben und ich tat es ihm unter Hermines strengen Blicken nach. Eigentlich war es ja gut, dass wir sie hatten, denn sonst würden wir beide wohl recht oft ohne Hausaufgaben dastehen oder die Nächte durcharbeiten, weil wir sie erst in allerletzter Sekunde erledigten.

Und wie wir es abgemacht hatten gingen nach dem Frühstück noch einmal kurz hoch in den Gryffindorturm, um unsere Sachen zu holen und belagerten danach sofort die Bibliothek, die noch ziemlich leer war. Bekanntermaßen begann der Ansturm auf die Bücherregale zwecks Erledigung der Schularbeiten erst immer Sonntags.

„Auch das noch", zischte Ron nachdem wir eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her gearbeitet hatten. Ich blickte ihn fragend an und er sah demonstrativ an meinem Kopf vorbei und flüsterte noch erklärend: „Malfoy!"

Ich drehte mich um und sah erst einmal nur einen Stapel Bücher auf einem der Tische hinter uns, doch dann änderte ich meine Sitzposition etwas, um daran vorbeiblicken zu können und erkannte Malfoys Gesicht. Er hatte sich über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch zu seiner Rechten- warum war mir eigentlich vorher nie aufgefallen, dass er Linkshänder war?- und schrieb fleißig irgendetwas nieder. Die Stirn hatte er dabei leicht gerunzelt, was ihm einen Ausdruck höchster Konzentration verlieh und ein paar Strähnen seiner silberblonden Haare fielen ihm äußerst vorteilhaft ins Gesicht. Ich wurde mir erst bewusst, wie intensiv ich ihn anstarrte, als Hermine Ron zuraunte: „Lass ihn doch. Selbst er hat das Recht in Büchern nachzuschlagen." und mich so aus meiner Starre riss. 

Errötend wendete mich ab- was war nur in mich gefahren? So seltsam verhielt ich mich doch sonst nicht...- und konzentrierte mich lieber auf Rons Erwiderung.

„Ich dachte, er ist allwissend", meinte der Rotschopf spöttisch. „Jedenfalls tut er immer so."

Hermine warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um mich erneut zu ihm umzudrehen. Dieses Mal hob er jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden den Kopf um mich ärgerlich anzufunkeln. Dann rückte er ein paar Bücher so, dass ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und ich begriff, dass er die Wälzer da nicht zufällig aufgestapelt hatte, sondern um sich vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen.

Aber auch Ron hatte sein Verhalten mitbekommen. „Was ist los, Malfoy? Spielst du Verstecken?", spöttelte er und ein genervten Knurren ertönte hinter dem Bücherstapel.

„Weasley! Wenn du wohl die Güte hättest, deine vorlaute Klappe zu halten?! Neben euch Stümpern gibt es nämlich noch Leute, die wirklich etwas tun wollen und nicht gerne so dumm sterben wollen, wie du."

„Na, wenn das so ist.... eigentlich können wir ja froh über die ganzen Bücher auf seinem Tisch sein- wer will schon seine Fratze sehen?", bemerkte Ron laut und zu meiner Verwunderung kam keine Erwiderung. Ron grinste triumphierend, doch ich war mir sicher, dass das letzte Wort in dieser Sache noch nicht gesprochen war und sich Malfoy später noch auf die ein oder andere Weise rächen würde.

Hermine hatte das stirnrunzelnd verfolgt und Ron- wenn ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete- unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienenbein getreten. Zur Strafe, weil wir die heilige Ruhe der Bibliothek gestört hatten, schickte sie Ron und mich auf die Suchen nach dem zweiten Band von _„Fehler bei Verwandlungen und wie sie vermieden werden können" _und seufzend erhoben wir uns, um unsere Freundin nicht noch mehr zu verärgern.

Ron übernahm die rechte Hälfte der Regale ich die Linke, doch da ich wenigstens eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte, wie das Buch aussah, war schnell klar, dass es hier nicht dabei war. Vielleicht hatte Ron ja mehr Glück. In der Gewissheit meine „Strafarbeit" erledigt zu haben, schlenderte ich ruhigen Gewissens zu Hermine zurück, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich im Vorübergehen noch einen Blick auf Mafloy warf- und mitten im Schritt verharrte.

Neben ihm lag das gesuchte Buch und die säuberlich aufgerollte Rollte Pergament verriet mir, dass er damit schon fertig war. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich es Ron überlassen sollte, das Buch zu holen, doch gleichzeitig war mir klar, wie albern das wäre. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich vor Malfoy fürchten würde.

Er schien mich demonstrativ zu ignorieren, als ich zu seinem Tisch ging, doch kaum hatte ich meine Hand ausgestreckt, um  mir das Buch zu nehmen, klatschte seine Hand wütend auf meine und verhinderte so, dass ich das betreffende Objekt an mich nehmen konnte. Beinahe wäre mir ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entwischt, doch ich biss mir gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Lippe.

„Was glaubst du, tust du da, Potter?", fragte er und funkelte mich an und anstatt seine Hand fortzunehmen, ließ er sie dort liegen wo sie war und so war meine Hand unangenehmerweise zwischen seiner und dem Buch gefangen.

„Ich nehme mir ein Buch, das wir für unsere Studien brauchen. Oder sollte die Bibliothek neuerdings in deinen Privatbesitz übergegangen sein?", fragte ich genauso bissig zurück.

„Ich brauche es aber noch", erklärte mir dieser blonde Teufel seelenruhig und nahm nun endlich seiner Hand von meiner und ich zog sie hastig zurück. Verdammt, warum kribbelte sie so seltsam? 

„Tust du nicht", stellte ich fest und er schenkte mir ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Das ist doch nur deine kleinkarierte Rache für Rons- durchaus nicht unrealistische- Bemerkung über dein Gesicht."

Mit einem Schlag wurden seine Augen ausdruckslos und sein Gesicht nichtssagend und er wandte sich wieder seinem Pergament zu. „Wenn ich sage, ich brauche es noch, dann brauche ich es noch, Potter. Hast du ein Problem mit den Ohren?", bemerkte er ruhig, ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. „Oder sollte die Bibliothek neuerdings in _deinen_ Privatbesitz übergegangen sein?"

Eine Verwünschung murmelnd kehrte ich zu Hermine zurück, meine Hand verfluchend, weil sie sich anscheinend immer noch nicht von dem Schock einer Berührung durch Malfoy erholen konnte. Ich erklärte meiner besten Freundin die Lage und an ihrem Blick konnte ich erkennen, dass sie der Meinung war, ich hätte Malfoy ja wenigstens höflich fragen können, doch sie sagte nichts und so machten wir uns erst einmal an den Teil der Hausaufgaben, für den wir das Buch nicht brauchten.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bewunderte Hermines Ausdauer, was diese schulischen Dinge anging. Ich langweilte mich schon nach zwei Stunden und wäre am liebsten gegangen, doch irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab. Vielleicht war es Hermines Fleiß- ich hätte wohl einfach ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, wenn ich jetzt einfach losgezogen wäre. Vielleicht blieb ich auch sitzen, weil ich ab und zu Malfoys Blicke in meinem Rücken spürte, die mir beunruhigend angenehme Schauer über den Rücken schickten.

Schon bald verfiel ich ins Grübeln, anstatt meinen Hausaufgaben meine volle Konzentration zu schenken, doch meinen Freunden schien es glücklicherweise nicht aufzufallen. Irgendetwas störte mich an der Art, wie Malfoy mich zuletzt angesehen hatte. Nie hatte ich seine silbergrauen Augen so ausdruckslos gesehen. Es hatte wenigstens immer ein Funken Wut oder Spott in ihnen geglitzert und es war mir ehrlich gesagt auch lieber so. 

Worüber ich mich außerdem wundern musste war, dass er- obwohl er wahrscheinlich schon vor uns in der Bibliothek gewesen war- noch nicht einen dummen Kommentar zum Besten gegeben hat- nur als Ron ihn angesprochen hatte. 

So ein friedlicher Malfoy war mir mehr als unheimlich und ich fragte mich, ob er nicht insgeheim irgendeine Teufelei ausbrütete und das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Und doch- irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es wenigstens dieses eine Mal keine Gemeinheit war, über die er nachgrübelte. Denn dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache war, verriet schon alleine die Tatsache, dass er immer noch hier war, obwohl er eigentlich ziemlich fix war, wenn es um die Erledigung von Hausaufgaben ging und natürlich das zusammengeknüllte Stück Pergament an einer Ecke seines Tisches.

Beunruhigend, wenn man mich fragte. Wenn selbst schon der sonst so beherrschte Draco Malfoy so durch den Wind war- zumindest für seine Verhältnisse- was kam dann auf den Rest von uns in nächster Zeit zu?

Das Scharren eines Stuhls hinter mir riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen und in unbewusster Neugierde blickte ich mich zu meinem Erzrivalen um. Anscheinend war er bei seinen Hausaufgaben endlich zu einem Ende gekommen- oder er konnte unsere Nähe nicht mehr ertragen- jedenfalls schenkte er mir noch einen letzten giftigen Blick, bevor er in seiner üblichen aristokratisch-eleganten Art an uns vorbeischritt, uns mit einem abfälligen Lächeln bedachte, dass mir sehr deutlich sagte, dass er uns alle für Versager hielt und die Bibliothek mit seinem Pergamentrollen auf dem Arm verließ.

Und obwohl ich mich über seine kalte Arroganz ärgern sollte, ertappte ich dabei, ihm hinterher zu starren, als er mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum entschwand. Gott sei Dank drehte er sich nicht noch einmal um und erwischt mich wie damals auf dem Bahnnsteig dabei. Dann wäre der Tag wirklich gelaufen gewesen. 

Als ich meinen Blick endlich von der geschlossenen Tür abwandte, begegnete ich den musternden Blicken meiner Freunde und schaffte es wider Erwarten, nicht rot anzulaufen. „Was denn?"

Hermine seufzte. „Du solltest dich nicht immer so über Malfoy ärgern. Das will er doch nur. Versuch doch besser ihn zu ignorieren. Dann wird er nämlich ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche schauen."

Mein unsicheres Lächeln war Zeichen meiner Erleichterung, dass sogar unser Genie Hermine meine Blicke nicht als das erkannt hatte, was sie eigentlich waren. Wie sollte ich meinen Freunden auch erklären, welches Chaos meine Gefühle für Malfoy zur Zeit waren? Dass es Zeiten gab, in denen ich innerhalb von Minuten von Hass über Gleichgültigkeit bis hin zu zärtlicher Zuneigung taumelte?

Für die Zukunft sollte ich mir jedoch fürs Erste merken, dass ich mich besser nicht mehr erwischen ließ, wenn ich Draco Malfoy schon hinterher starren musste.

To be continued.....

Für die Hilfe bei der Überarbeitung wieder ein herzliches Danke an Besserweis!! *drück*  =)


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary: **Nichts ist mehr wie es war. Die Zeiten ändern sich und wir müssen uns anpassen, um zu überleben. Doch ob mir das gelingen wird? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen soll, die sein Anblick in mir wachruft.... aber ich ahne, dass ich auf eine Katastrophe zusteuere.... *Slash*

**Disclaimer:** Keine Rechte und kein Geld für mich, was die Figuren dieser Fic betrifft- alles Eigentum von J. K. Rowling- der Plot (der sicher noch kommen wird *g*) gehört jedoch mir und wenn sich den jemand ausleihen will, dann bitte ich um vorherige Nachfrage

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter, ein bisschen Hermine Granger / Ron Weasley

**Anmerkung: **Hm, okay, bis jetzt wirkt alles vielleicht noch ein wenig planlos, aber eigentlich weiß ich genau, wohin diese Story führt. Vielleicht kann ich dieses Vorspiel mit diesem Kapitel beenden und kann dann endlich mit der Handlung beginnen. Mal sehen, was meine Charaktere- uups, Rowlings Charaktere- dazu sagen. Habt bitte etwas Geduld mit mir.

**Kapitel 3**

Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob nicht alles, was wir hier taten, sinnlos war. Die Lehrer sagten uns immer wieder, wir lernten wir uns selbst, für unsere Zukunft, doch ich wusste nicht, ob sich die Mühe für eine Zukunft als Voldemorts ergebender Diener wirklich lohnte.  

Leute wie Potter lernten selbstverständlich auch, um sich verteidigen zu können wenn sie angegriffen wurden und das hatte er bis jetzt auch ganz gut hinbekommen, aber würde es reichen, wenn Voldemort wirklich ernsthafte Bestrebungen unternehmen würde, um die Herrschaft wieder an sich zu reißen?

Was der Dunkle Lord bis jetzt getan hatte, war nicht mehr als ein- zugegeben perverses, aber dennoch relativ harmloses- Spiel gewesen. Es hatte ein paar Dutzend tote Muggel und Zauberer gegeben, aber mehr noch nicht. Es schien, als wolle er die „Guten" vorerst nur ein wenig reizen, um zu sehen, wie groß ihre Schlagkraft wirklich war, was er an Verlusten in einem wahren Krieg zu befürchten hatte. Und natürlich sammelte er erst einmal sein Heer um sich. Lauter Narren, die zu viel Angst hatten oder zu sehr nach Macht gierten, als dass sie sich ihm widersetzen würden.

Es gab einige in der Zaubererwelt, die die Geschehnisse erschreckend fanden, doch ich musste ganz ehrlich sagen, dass sie- wenn sie bei diesen Kinderspielchen Voldemorts schon ängstlich durch die Gegend flitzten wie verschreckte Kaninchen- ganz einfach Feiglinge waren. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was noch auf sie zukommen würde.

Was ich persönlich jedoch erschreckend fand, war die Tatsache, dass einige Voldemorts Auferstehung nicht für voll nahmen, obwohl er beständig an Macht gewann. Wie konnten Menschen nur so dumm sein und denken, dem Tod entkommen zu können, wenn sie einfach nicht zusahen, wie er ruhigen Schrittes auf sie zumarschierte? In diesem Punkt waren Zauberer genauso verachtenswert schwach wie Muggel. Solche Leute widerten mich an.

Es gab natürlich auch Leute, die mit gutem Beispiel voran gingen und jetzt schon etwas gegen Voldemort taten und nicht erst warteten, bis dieser mit seiner vollen Stärke zum Schlag ausholte, doch sie waren zu wenige, um erfolgreich zu sein.

Das alles erschien mir manchmal so sinnlos. Es war nicht so, als wäre ich plötzlich gar nicht mehr an meiner Umwelt interessiert, doch manchmal fehlte mir einfach der Wille zum Weitermachen und ich würde mein restliches Leben am liebsten in einer ruhigen Ecke sitzend verbringen. Dass das nicht ging- schon gar nicht wenn man Malfoy hieß- war mir freilich klar und so stolperte ich den steinigen Weg der Fügung weiter entlang, nicht wissend, was mich auf den nächsten Metern erwarten würde, außer natürlich Voldemort und die Knechschaft unter seiner Fuchtel.

Manchmal beneidete ich Menschen wie Harry Potter. Er sah in seinen Träumen, wie seine Eltern starben, auch wenn er keine klare Erinnerung mehr daran hatte, dennoch war es sicherlich wenig angenehm. Er hatte Voldemort schon etliche Male gegenübertreten müssen, um seine Prüfung im Spiel des Lebens abzulegen und es war niemals ein Zuckerschlecken gewesen, sondern vielmehr jedes Mal eine erneute traumatische Erfahrung. Diggory war vor seinen Augen umgebracht worden, nur weil er zufällig nicht der gewesen war, den Voldemort wollte und ich wusste aus zuverlässigen Quellen, dass es Potter immer noch quälte. Und dennoch gab er nicht auf. Er konnte immer noch lachen und auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass diese Erlebnisse ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten, war er immer noch ein vergleichsweise fröhlicher Junge, der dem nächsten Morgen mit einem Lächeln entgegensah.

Wenn ich in seine Augen blickte, sah ich keine Verbitterung, keine Abgestumpftheit und auch keinen Hass auf das Schicksal. Im Gegenteil. Ich konnte vielmehr Hoffnung in ihnen lesen. Hoffnung auf eines besseres Leben, Hoffnung auf Tage, in denen Kinder wieder sorgenfrei lachen und spielen konnten.... Hoffnung für die Zukunft.

Ich hasste ihn dafür, weil ich es nicht verstand. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er eine bemerkenswert stabile Psyche haben musste, aber was gab ihm diesen Mut, um immer wieder aufzustehen, wenn er am Boden lag? Lag es an seinen Freunden? Konnte die simple, vertraute Nähe zweier Menschen so etwas bewirken?

Nein, das konnte es nicht alleine sein. Ich hatte zwar nie Freunde im Gryffindorsinne gehabt, doch ich konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Möglicherweise lag es aber auch an jedem selbst, wie er durch das Leben schritt. Wir alle wurden sensibel und durch unsere Umwelt formbar geboren, doch irgendwann gab es einen Punkt im Leben, an dem man sich entscheiden musste, welchen Weg man ging. Entweder ging man den Weg des Lichtes, begegnete der Welt offen und freundlich und war zwar verletzlich, hatte dafür aber mit umso mehr Mut, sich den Risiken des Lebens mit einem Lächeln entgegen zu stellen. Oder man wählte den Weg der Schatten, verlor irgendwann einen Teil seiner Gefühle und passte sich so an seine kalte Umwelt an. Reiner Selbstschutz waren wohl beide Varianten. Das Abblocken jeglicher Gefühle verhinderte, dass man verletzt wurde, ebenso wie Optimismus half, schreckliche Erlebnisse zu überstehen, ohne verrückt zu werden.

Nachdenklich wanderte ich die langen, leeren Gänge entlang. Es war jetzt später Nachmittag und der Unterricht nun auch für die letzten Schüler zu Ende gegangen. Die meisten saßen in ihren Gemeinschafträumen, um den Tag zu besprechen, quälten sich in der Bibliothek mit ihren Hausaufgaben oder saßen einfach nur auf dem Hof und ließen sich von der Sonne wärmen.

Viele hatten sich entschlossen nach dem Ende der letzten Stunde hinunter auf den Hof oder an den See zu gehen um die Sonne, die von einem postkartenblauen Himmel lachte, zu genießen. Dafür, dass der Oktober bereits angefangen hatte, waren die Temperaturen erstaunlich mild und erinnerten ein wenig an den Frühling. Kein Wunder, dass sich plötzlich so viele Frischluftfans fanden.

Durch einige offene Fenster, die der frischen Luft Zutritt zu den alten Gängen Hogwarts gewährten, drang das Summen der Gespräche und ab und zu ein Lachen hinauf, aber in den Gängen selbst war es ziemlich ruhig. Bisher war mir noch niemand entgegengekommen, obwohl hier sonst relativ viel Bewegung herrschte.

Ein trügerischer Frieden, ich wusste es und doch kam es mir so vor, als wäre Hogwarts auf seltsame Art nicht von den Veränderungen da draußen in der Welt betroffen. Wie eine eigene kleine Welt, die sich weigerte mit ihrer größeren Schwester gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Sicher konnte er nicht ewig gegen die wütenden Fluten des Meeres bestehen, doch es würde lange dauern, bis die scharfen, wehrhaften Kanten abgeschliffen worden waren und er sich den Kräften des Ozeans ergeben musste und somit versprach die Schule einen gewissen Schutz. Und gerade an warmen Herbsttagen wie heute wirkte Hogwarts der Wirklichkeit seltsam entrückt und obwohl ich es besser wissen müsste, erfüllte sogar mich eine ungewohnte Ruhe.

Ich nahm mir einen Moment Zeit um an eines der Fenster zu treten und hinunter auf den Hof zu blicken. In einer Ecke saßen ein paar Schüler zusammen und brüteten über ihren Schularbeiten, ein paar andere hatten sich um eine Bank geschart und schienen in ein angeregtes Gespräche vertieft. Einige Zweitklässler waren damit beschäftigt ein paar Erstklässlerinnen zu ärgern und am See sah ich einige Pärchen sitzen, die sich lachend und schmusend in den Armen lagen.

Sie alle wussten, dass Voldemort wiederauferstanden war und trotzdem konnte ich in ihren Gesichtern in diesem Moment keine Angst vor der Zukunft entdecken. Wie konnte sie es so einfach verdrängen? Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Für mich war Voldemort allgegenwärtig und hing wie ein dunkler Schatten über allem, was ich tat und nie hätte ich die Sorgen einfach beiseite schieben können. Nicht einmal an einem Tag wie heute.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich Voldemort näher war, als alle anderen hier. Dadurch, dass mein Vater ein Todesser war, war auch ich schon mit seinem Dunklen Herrn in Berührung gekommen und ich wusste, was von ihm zu halten war. Kannte seine Grausamkeit. Als wohl einziger Schüler hier- neben Potter versteht sich.

Bei dem Gedanken an den Goldjungen von Gryffindor begannen meine Augen wie von selbst nach ihm zu suchen, aber als ich ihn nicht unter den herumwuselnden Schülern dort unten bemerkte, war ich doch milde überrascht. Ich hätte doch eigentlich geglaubt, dass er und sein Anhang ebenso wie die meisten anderen die Sonne genießen würden.

Nun, es war ja eigentlich nicht meine Sache, was diese Dumbledore-Anhänger taten oder nicht. Potter war mir sowieso ein Rätsel. Ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Normalerweise konnte ich andere Menschen recht gut einschätzen- eine Fähigkeit, die zum Überleben dringend nötig war- doch bei ihm wusste ich manchmal nicht recht, woran ich war. Er verwirrte mich.

Er schien so fröhlich und beinahe ausgelassen zu sein, wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war, doch er konnte genauso wütend sein, wenn ich ihn provozierte. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er kurz davor stand, mir an die Gurgel zu springen. Und dann wiederum, wenn er zum Beispiel alleine in der Bibliothek saß, wirkte er so ernst und verschlossen, dass man meinen könnte, man hätte einen ganz anderen Menschen vor sich. Seine Gefühlsschwankungen und seine Widersprüchlichkeit machten es mir schwer, mir ein Gesamtbild von ihm zu machen. Sicher, ich konnte seinen Charakter grob umreißen, doch das genügte mir nicht. Vielleicht war ich einfach zu sehr der Perfektionist, zu dem ich erzogen wurde.

Und vielleicht verwirrte ich mich zu einem Teil auch selbst, weil ich meine Gefühle für ihn nicht mehr genau klassifizieren konnte. Früher war es so schön eindeutig gewesen- Hass, Rachsucht und Verachtung- doch irgendwie schien nun keines von diesen dreien noch zu stimmen und ich wusste nicht, ob ich wissen wollte, ob ich mir in vollem Umfange eingstehen konnte, was an ihren Platz getreten war.

Und als würde die kleine abgeschiedene Hogwartswelt spüren, dass nicht alle Menschen die Sonne in ihrem Herzen trugen und sich von ihr wärmen ließen, begann es plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel zu regnen. Der Himmel war immer noch beinahe völlig blau und dennoch fielen die kleinen Regentropfen glitzernd zur Erde und schlugen einige Sonnenanbeter in die Flucht, die sich sogleich einen geschützten Unterstand suchten, um nicht nass zu werden. Andere jedoch blieben auf  ihren Plätzen sitzen oder stehen und blickten verwundert über die Wetterkapriolen zum Himmel. 

Einen Moment noch stand ich am Fenster und schaute hinaus in den Regen, der die Sonne nicht im geringsten zu stören schien, denn sie strahlte unbekümmert weiter, und wandte mich dann ab, um den stillen Gang weiter entlang zu schlendern. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern blieb ich erneut stehen und blickte verwundert auf die Person, die auf dem steinernen Fensterbrett saß und durch das offene Fenster hinaus in den Regen starrte.

Harry Potter hatte seinen Kopf gegen die Steinmauer in seinem Rücken gelehnt, die Beine angewinkelt, die Arme in einer halb schützenden Pose um sich selbst geschlungen und der Ausdruck seiner leuchtend grünen Augen sagte mir, dass er gedanklich sehr weit entfernt von Hogwarts war. Wieder ein Bild, das ich wohl in nächster Zeit zu Papier bringen musste, wenn ich es aus meinem Kopf verbannen wollte. Wieder eine Pose, die den unbestimmten Wunsch in mir weckte, ihn zu beschützen.

Und obwohl ich genau neben ihm stand, schien er mich nicht zu bemerken oder meine Anwesenheit zumindest nicht als Bedrohung zu empfinden, denn er reagierte überhaupt nicht darauf. Schon das zweite Mal. Genau wie damals im Zug. Wie hatte es so ein Träumer nur geschafft, Voldemort wiederholt die Stirn zu bieten?

Nun, dann würde ich ihn mal aus seine schönen Tagträumerei reißen und mich über seinen Schreck freuen, den er sicherlich gleich bekommen würde.

*******

Es war ein herrlicher Tag und eigentlich wollte ich mit Ron und Hermine ein wenig am See spazieren gehen, um noch ein paar Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen, doch als ich in den Gemeinschaftraum zurückkehrte, außer Atem, weil ich den ganzen Weg von der Bibliothek, wo ich mir noch schnell einige Notizen für die Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, hierher gerannt war, waren meine Freunde nicht mehr da.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?", fragte ich Dean und Seamus, die in einer Ecke beieinander hockten und  über die Slytherins und ihren Hauslehrer lästerten. Sie deuten zeitgleich mit einer Bewegung nach oben in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal und Dean empfahl mir grinsend: „Also, ich an deiner Stelle würde da nicht hochgehen."

Fragend zog ich erst die Augenbrauen hoch und runzelte dann die Stirn, bevor ich mich auf den Weg machte, um meine Freunde zu holen. Es war mir doch egal, was die beiden dachten, was dort oben vor sich ging, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, meine besten Freunde nicht in einer recht peinlichen Position vorzufinden. 

Doch kaum hatte ich die Tür geöffnet, verharrte ich mitten im Schritt. Hinter den nachlässig geschlossenen Vorhängen von Rons Bett ertönte plötzlich ein leises Kichern. „Ron, lass das! Das kitzelt! Außerdem wird Harry bald zurück kommen."

„Na und? Soll er doch. Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Problem mit unserer Beziehung hat und außerdem tun wir ja nichts verbotenes. Keine Angst, wir verpassen ihn schon nicht. Er wird sich schon bemerkbar machen, wenn er wieder da ist."

Dann senkte er seine Stimme etwas und Hermine antwortete ihm ebenso leise. Nachdem, was ich aufschnappte, waren das wohl einige gemurmelte Liebeserklärungen und ich kam mir schrecklich fehl am Platze vor. Leise schloss ich die Tür wieder und verließ dann alleine den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Irgendwie war mir die Lust auf direkte Sonne plötzlich vergangen und ich schlenderte lieber durch einen der beinahe schülerleeren Gänge, um meinen Gedanken in aller Ruhe nachhängen zu können. Es stimmte, dass ich gerne in Geselschaft meiner besten Freunde war, doch auch ich brauchte ab und zu Zeit, um mit mir alleine zu sein. Eigentlich konnte ich mit Hermine und Ron rund um die Uhr zusammenhängen ohne dass wir uns wirklich auf die Nerven gingen, doch ich respektierte natürlich auch ihr Bedürfnis, mal alleine zu sein.

Seufzend rutschte ich auf eine der Fensterbänke vor einem offenen Fenster, lehnte mich zurück und zog die Beine etwas an. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte ich einige Minuten dem treiben auf dem Hof und genoss den für Oktober erstaunlich warmen Wind, der sanft über mein Gesicht und durch meine Haare strich. 

Meine Freunde gaben sich rührend viel Mühe, sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten, wenn ich dabei war, damit ich mich nicht wie das dritte Rad am Wagen fühlte. Deshalb hatten sie nur wenig Zeit, um ihre Beziehung zu pflegen und Zärtlichkeiten oder Liebeserklärungen auszutauschen und ich hätte es nicht richtig gefunden, wenn ich sie jetzt gestört hätte. Schließlich hatten sie es sich verdient, mal ein wenig allein miteinander zu sein.

Ich spürte einen kleinen Stich Eifersucht. Es war nicht so, dass ich Interesse an einem von beiden gehabt hätte, aber ich wollte auch gerne so glücklich sein. Wollte auch gerne jemanden haben, der mich liebte, dem ich mich komplett anvertrauen konnte, wenn es nötig war, der mich verstand und tröstend und beschützend in den Arm nahm, wenn ich nachts aus einem meiner Albträume hochgeschreckt war.

Das Problem an der Sache war nur, dass ich Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt hatte, der nun sicher keinen dieser Wünsche erfüllen würde. Ich hätte schon eine Freundin haben können, wenn ich ein Mädchen gefragt hätte, denn Parvarti hatte mir einmal augenzwinkernd verraten, dass viele ganz verrückt danach wäre, mit mir eine feste Beziehung zu führen, doch ich fürchtete, dass sie mich nur meines Namen wegen mochten. Außerdem hatte mich bis auf Cho noch kein anderes Mädchen interessiert. Das war noch kein Problem, denn schließlich gab s reichlich weibliche Wesen an dieser Schule und ich hatte genügend und selbstwenn ich plötzlich unerwartet feststellen sollte, dass ich im Allgemeinen eher in Richtung Jungen tendierte, wäre das noch nicht der Weltuntergang.

Doch dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy mein Interesse wecken musste, grenzte an eine mittelschwere Katastrophe. Ausgerechnet er. Ausgerechnet der Junge, bei dem mit Sicherheit nie eine Chance bestehen würde, dass meine Zuneigung erwidert wurde. Ausgerechnet derjenige, der mir lieber einen tödlichen Zaubertrank als Wärme geben würde.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und betrachtete neidisch die Pärchen am See. Nicht, dass ich ihnen ihr Glück nicht gönnte, aber ich sehnte mich danach, auch zu wissen, wie sich das anfühlte. In einer unbewussten Geste legten sich meine Arme um meinen Körper, während ich versuchte den Schmerz der Einsamkeit in meinem Herzen zu ignorieren. 

Und als würde der Himmel meinen Kummer spüren, setzte urplötzlich ein ziemlich heftiger Sommerregen ein und ich hatte so die Möglichkeit mich kurzzeitig von meinen Gedanken abzulenken, in dem ich beobachtete wie viele der Schüler auf dem Hof irgendwo Deckung suchten und in dem ich den Wassertropfen, die wie kleine Diamanten im Sonnenlicht funkelten, bei ihrem Fall der Erde entgegen zusah.

Ein harmonisches Bild, das gar nicht recht in diese chaotischen Zeiten passen wollte. Das Gerücht, um Voldemorts Auferstehung machte trotz aller Versuche des Zaubereiministeriums das geheim zu halten, in der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen seine Runde und überall flüsterte man aufgeregt. Doch die Toten, die es bisher gegeben hatten genügten anscheinend nicht, um auch den letzten Zweifler zu überzeugen. Einigen Leuten musste der Dunkle Lord wohl erst persönlich ins Gesicht schlagen, bis sie wirklich an seine Rückkehr glaubten. Diese Narren. 

Die, die jetzt schon gegen ihn kämpften, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, waren alleine nicht stark genug und hatten nicht genügend Rückendeckung, während sich immer mehr gegen die Seite des Lichts wandten und sich unserem Feind anschlossen. Da draußen gab es immer noch zu viele Unentschlossene, die zwischen der Überzeugungskraft der Tatsachen und der Angst vor der Wahrheit hin und herschwankten und sich so nicht an dem bereits in kleinem Maße begonnenen Krieg beteiligten. Am Ende waren es dann Leute wie Dumbledore, der von Anfang an nie die Wahrheit verleugnet hatte, die die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen mussten und dafür vielleicht ihr Leben ließen. Mit einem kalten Schauer dachte ich daran, was wohl passieren würde, wenn Dumbledores Ableben wirklich vor Voldemorts Tod eintreten sollte. Dann wären wir definitiv alle verloren. 

„Dich muss die Gefahr wohl auch erst in die Wade beißen, bevor du sie bemerkst, was Potter?", höhnte plötzlich einer sehr bekannte Stimme neben mir und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Wo war der denn hergekommen? Ich hatte nicht gehört, wie er sich genährt hatte. Das waren wirklich schlechte Vorraussetzungen, um zu überleben.

Ärgerlich schaute ich in Malfoys Augen und mir fiel plötzlich auf, dass es mir nicht gefiel zu sitzen, während er stand. Es machte so einen überlegenen, einschüchternen Eindruck, wenn er auf mich herabsah und das war nun bekanntlich nicht die beste Voraussetzung für eine Diskussion. Bedächtig erhob ich mich also, bevor ich amüsiert erwiderte: „Als wenn du eine Gefahr für mich wärst, Malfoy." Nun, ich war zwar beinahe einen Kopf kleiner als er, so dass er immer noch ohne Probleme auf mich herabschauen konnte, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich besser so. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte ich dann stirnrunzelnd mit einem beinahe tadelnden Unterton.

Seine grauen Augen blitzten spöttisch auf „Ich gehe hier zur Schule, falls es deinem Spatzenhirn entfallen sein sollte und ich habe sehr wohl das Recht hier zu sein."

Das war mir auch klar, aber warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet den gleichen Gang wie ich ausgesucht und warum konnte er nicht einfach wie ein normaler, zivilisierter Mensch, der er nicht war, an mir vorbeigehen und mich in Frieden lassen? Oh, na ja, zumindest den letzten Teil der Frage konnte ich mir selbst beantworten. Weil er Draco Malfoy und ich Harry Potter war. Er musste mich ärgern, wann immer es ging, weil es ihm ein zwanghaftes Bedürfnis zu sein schien.

„Warum gehst du nicht ein wenig raus an die frische Luft? Das würde dir, glaube ich, ganz gut tun bei deiner kränklichen Blässe."

„Das ist keine kränkliche, sondern eine aristokratische Blässe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ein Bauerntrampel wie du den Unterschied versteht", zischte er. „Außerdem regnet es."

Und ob ich den Unterschied verstand. Wenn ich so eine Gesichtsfarbe hätte, würde man mich auf der Stelle zur Krankenstation bringen, aber bei ihm sah es einfach nur (nein, ich weigerte mich, das Wort _atemberaubend_ zu verwenden) gut aus. Es unterstrich seine herrische, beinahe schon majestätische Ausstrahlung nur noch und gab ihm etwas von dem Charme einer Veela.

„Eben. Vielleicht würdest du dir eine Lungenentzündung holen, an der du dann hoffentlich stirbst. Dann hat die Welt und vor allem ich ein Problem weniger." Als ob ich wirklich seinen Tod wollen würde. Die Worte, so böse sie auch gesagt worden waren, waren eigentlich nur leeres Gerede, doch das wusste er zum Glück nicht.

Zornig wurden seine Augen schmal. „Es war diese Arroganz, die deinem Vater den Tod brachte." 

Gefühle hin oder her, jetzt war ich wirklich wütend. Wie konnte es sich dieser Mensch erlauben, über meinen Vater zu urteilen?! „Gerade du musst von Arroganz reden, Malfoy", erwiderte ich gepresst. „Was weißt du schon über meinen Vater? Nichts, absolut gar nichts und deshalb hast du kein Recht dir ein Urteil über ihn zu erlauben, zumal du sicher kein besserer Mensch bist." Irgendwie endete es immer damit, dass wir einander so hochschaukelten, dass wir uns am Ende beinahe an die Kehle gingen.

„Oh, habe ich etwa deine Gefühle verletzt, Potter?", fragte er mit gespielter Unschuld und in seinen Augen funkelte es boshaft. 

Ich verspürte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn zu packen und seinen Kopf so lange gegen die Wand zu schlagen, bis endlich alle Gemeinheit raus war, doch ich beherrschte mich mühsam und antwortete mit zitternden Händen. „Ja, und das weißt du sehr genau." Argh! Seit wann gab ich mir die Blöße und bestätigte ihm, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte? Wo war ich mit meinen Gedanken gewesen?

Kurze Stille legte sich über uns beide und ich begann mich unter seinen seltsamen Blicken wirklich unwohl zu fühlen, als er endlich wieder begann zu sprechen, mit gewohntem Spott in der Stimme. „Hoppla, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der große Potter so empfindlich ist. Finde dich doch endlich damit ab, dass sie Dank Voldemort das Zeitliche gesegnet haben, lange bevor du angefangen hast zu denken. Und nicht einmal dein wunderbarer Dumbledore kann sie dir zurückbringen."

„Das weiß ich selbst, Malfoy, aber ich erwarte nicht, dass Leute wie du das verstehen", sagte ich mit kalter Stimme. Er würde es wohl kaum verstehen, wie es für mich war, bei den Dursleys aufzuwachsen und dazu noch den Tod meiner Eltern immer wieder in meinen Träumen zu erleben. Wie sollte er auch? Leute wie Draco Malfoy hatten schließlich keine Gefühle, wie er immer wieder selbst betonte. 

Nun schien das Thema für ihn ausreichend diskutiert worden zu sein, für dieses Mal zumindest, und er wechselte es. „Wo sind deine Freunde hin? Sag bloß, sie hatten endlich eine Erleuchtung und haben endlich eingesehen, was für ein Versager du bist? Oder warst du das letzte Mal so schlecht im Bett, dass sie lieber zu zweit weitermachen?"

„Auf diese schmutzige Ebene begibst du dich gerne, was Malfoy? Nun, es passt zu deinem niedrigen Niveau."

„Nein, es passt zu deinem niedrigen IQ. Dein gestörtes Gehirn wäre doch gar nicht in der Lage niveauvollere Sticheleien zu verstehen", machte er mir mit kalter Stimme klar, doch das beeindruckte mich zur Abwechslung überhaupt nicht. Erstaunlich welches Wechselbad der Gefühle ich in einem einzigen Gespräch mit ihm durchleben konnte.

„Warum gibst du dich dann mit einem Dummkopf wie mir ab?", fragte ich gelassen und sah wie eine seiner Augenbrauen irritiert nach oben zuckte. „Warum lässt du mich dann nicht einfach in Frieden und sucht dir jemanden, der schlauer ist als ich?"

„Weil du verdammt noch mal lebst, Potter, und das stört mich", erklärte er mir plötzlich hasserfüllt. „Es widert mich an, dass du dich im selben Gebäude aufhältst wie ich, dass du im selben Saal isst wie ich und dass du dieselbe Luft atmest wie ich. Leute wie du sollten ein für alle Mal verboten werden!" 

Einige vorbeigehende Ravenclaws warfen uns interessierte Blicke zu und begannen zu tuscheln. Ja, das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, war ja so typisch. Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter standen zusammen auf demselben Flur und natürlich flogen auch gleich die Fetzen. Sehr interessant und amüsant, wenn man nicht gerade Harry Potter war.

Mit einem Mal wirbelte Draco gereizt herum und fuhr die erschrockenen Mädchen an: „Was glotzt ihr so blöde? Habt ihr noch nie einen Menschen gesehen?" Schnell gingen die kleine Gruppe weiter. „Und jetzt wieder zu dir, Potter. Ich weiß nicht, wie man darauf gekommen ist, dich Versager nach Hogwarts zu lassen, doch ich weiß, dass du mich anwiderst. Deine ganze beschissene Art geht mir so auf den Senkel, dass ich es fast bedauere, dass es Voldemort nur geschafft hat, deine Eltern ins Jenseits zu befördern."

Der Bastard wusste ganz genau, wie sehr er mir weh tun konnte, in dem er von meinen Eltern sprach und ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf diesen ganzen Quatsch. „Malfoy, du bist echt das Letzte", sagte ich tonlos und wandte mich dann ab um zu gehen. Den Idioten, der mich gerade so fertig gemacht hatte, ließ ich einfach stehen und es interessierte mich auch nicht, ob er nun überrascht über diese Reaktion war oder einfach noch wütender, weil ich ihn einfach ignorierte. Ich hörte etwas, das sich entfernt danach anhörte, als würde jemand wütend gegen die Mauer treten, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Auch das leise gezischte Fluchen hinter meinem Rücken interessierte mich nicht mehr.

Mit welchem Recht tat er mir so weh? Wenn er mit sich selbst nicht klar kam, war das sein Problem und er sollte mich da verdammt noch mal nicht mit hineinziehen, indem er seinen Selbsthass auf mich übertrug. Ich hatte genug mit meinem eigenen Leben zu kämpfen, da konnte ich nicht auch noch seines ertragen.

Schön, ich widerte ihn also an. Und er hasste mich. Vielleicht sogar mehr als sich selbst. Fein. Auch damit konnte ich leben. Ich hatte genügend Zeit damit zugebracht, zu hoffen, dass wir unsere Feindschaft irgendwann begaben könnten, doch damit war jetzt Schluss. Er war ein zukünftiger Todesser, dessen Bosheit Voldemort sicher jetzt schon Freude bereitete und ich kämpfte auf der entgegen gesetzten Seite. Zwischen uns konnte es keinen Frieden geben, nur Hass und- in meinem Fall- verletzte Gefühle. Schon alleine unsere Anwesenheit in derselben Schule schien ein Paradoxon zu sein und deshalb war ein kein Wunder, dass wir uns ständig in den Haaren hatten. Die Natur hasste Paradoxa und ebenso hassten wir uns.

Wütend auf ihn und mich selbst stapfte ich durch den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf in das Jungenschlafzimmer, aus dem Ron und Hermine hoffentlich bereits verschwunden waren, denn ich hatten momentan keine Nerven, mich ihren Fragen zu stellen. Ich musste erst einmal wieder mit mir selbst klar kommen.

„Ron und Hermine haben vorhin nach dir.....", begann Seamus, hielt nach einem Blick auf mein Gesicht jedoch inne. Einige jüngere Gryffindors, die ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten, sahen plötzlich zu mir herüber und ich wusste, sie versuchten zu erraten, was mit mir los war. Verdammte Neugier der Menschen. Konnte man die nicht irgendwie abstellen?!

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Dean nun, doch ich würdigte ihn weder eines Blickes noch einer Antwort, sondern ging stumm hoch in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler. Alle Anwesenden schauten mir verblüfft hinterher. 

Ich warf mich auf mein Bett, zog die Vorhänge mit einer zornigen Bewegung zu, um möglichen Störenfrieden zu signalisieren, dass ich in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte und rollte mich in dem Halbdunkel meines Bettes zusammen. Verdammt, jetzt beherrschte Malfoy nicht nur meine Gedanken, sondern auch  noch meine Gefühle, das war doch nicht mehr normal!

Wie konnte es sein, das ein einziger Satz ausreichte, um mich wütend oder traurig zu machen? Er hatte mir oft vorgeworfen zu emotional zu sein und langsam glaubte ich, dass er damit wirklich Recht damit hatte. Ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht einfach ausschalten, wie dieser verdammte Eisblock, obwohl es manchmal sicherlich von Vorteil wäre. 

Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf dieses ständige Hin und Her, das an meiner Seele zerrte. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er spielte absichtlich mit mir, nur um mich irgendwann am Boden zu sehen. Was Voldemort nicht geschafft hatte, schien er vollenden zu wollen und ich hatte es satt sein Spielball zu sein. Ich hatte es satt, zum Spielball meiner eigenen Gefühle zu werden, wann immer ich mit Malfoy stritt. Und ich wollte verdammt noch mal nicht mehr dieses sehnsuchtvolle Ziehen in meinem Herzen spüren, wann immer ich an ihn dachte. 

Wenn ich nicht bald etwas gegen diese Gefühle unternahm, dann würde ich wohl ernsthafte Konsequenzen zu tragen haben. Ich wollte nicht verwundbar gegenüber Malfoy werden, nur weil der alte Hass und die alte Rivalität verschwunden waren und ich nun etwas wie vorsichtiger Zuneigung empfand. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es auch nicht normal war. Malfoy und ich waren wie die Sonne und der Mond, nicht dafür bestimmt einander nahe zu kommen, doch mein widerspenstiges Herz schien das nicht begreifen zu wollen und klammerte sich an das, was es empfand, anstatt loszulassen und mir mein Leben zu erleichtern.

Es würde wohl nie wieder so werden wie früher, doch es war wirklich an der Zeit, die neuen Gefühle zu verbannen und so gut es ging zum Ausgangspunkt zurückzukehren. In der Stille des Jungenschlafsaals schwor ich mir, mich auf der Stelle vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen, wenn ich noch einmal an die Gefühle zu Draco Malfoy dachte und es wagen sollte, von „Zuneigung" zu sprechen.

Es war jetzt Mitte November und ich lebte noch, was wohl bedeutete, dass ich mich an meinen Schwur gehalten hatte. Besonders stolz darauf war ich, weil ich nicht einmal ansatzweise versucht hatte, dem Grund für mein Gefühlschaos aus dem Weg zu gehen, sondern im Gegenteil die Konfrontation gesucht hatte. Und trotzdem hatte ich es geschafft, die Empfindungen, die durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in ein und demselben Raum in mir wachgerufen wurden, erfolgreich zu verdrängen und zu ignorieren.

Gut, mein Schlaf war seitdem etwas gestört, weil das, was ich am Tage unterdrückte, nachts an die Oberfläche drängte, aber das war es mir wirklich wert. Es war beinahe so wie früher und das war auch gut so, auch wenn mein Herz manchmal blutete.... nachts, wenn ich aus einem dieser Träume aufgewacht war, in denen Malfoy, eine Beziehung zwischen uns und jede Menge Glücksgefühle die Hauptrollen spielten... Doch auch das schaffte ich zu ignorieren, denn ich wusste ja eigentlich ganz genau, dass Träume nur sehr, sehr selten- in diesem Fall niemals- Realität wurden.

Das Dumme an der Sache war nur, die Gefühle verschwanden nicht. Ja, sie schienen nicht einmal zu verblassen. Sie schienen im Gegenteil sogar stärker zu werden, je mehr ich mich bemühte, sie los zu werden. Je länger ich nicht an Malfoy dachte, desto größer wurde paradoxerweise die Sehnsucht nach ihm und ich konnte mir nicht erklären, warum.

Ich hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diese verwirrend widersprüchlichen Gefühle wieder zuzulassen, doch damit wäre ich schon wieder dort, wo ich vor ein paar Wochen den Schlussstrich gezogen hatte. Nie würde ich mir erlauben können, diese Empfindungen in ihre ganzen Bandbreite zu erleben, weil ich zu angreifbar wäre. Wenn ich sie nicht in mir verschloss, sicher vor der Welt und vor mir, hätte ich keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie zu verbergen und Malfoy würde sicher die gesamte Schule davon in Kenntnis setzen und darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Spott über etwas, das ich nicht kontrollieren konnte, konnte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. 

Dieser merkwürdige, folgenschwere Tag im Oktober war der letzte gewesen, an dem es noch wirklich warm gewesen war. Danach hatte es sich rapide abgekühlt und im zugigen Schulgebäude konnte man sich mittlerweile nur noch mit Mantel und Wollschal bewegen, wenn man keine Erkältung riskieren wollte. Die Kälte war in alle Ecken gekrochen und hatte sich dort häuslich eingerichtet, so dass wohl nicht damit zu rechnen war, dass das Zittern am frühen Morgen, wenn man unter der warmen Bettdecke hervorkroch, in nächster Zeit aufhören würde- und der Winter hatte kaum begonnen.

Doch irgendwie berührte diese Kälte auf seltsame Art auch mein Herz und machte mich gerade in diesen düsteren Monaten des Jahres auf die Leere darin aufmerksam. Nun, ganz leer war es ja nicht, aber der Teil, der mir vielleicht etwas Wärme hätte spenden können, war fest verschlossen, damit ich nicht verletzt wurde. Ich mochte den Winter nicht, wenn es so kalt und dunkel war, aber noch kein Schnee lag. Das gab dieser Jahreszeit etwas richtig Deprimierendes.

Wie üblich saß ich mit gesenktem Kopf am Frühstückstisch, den Blick auf mein Müsli fixiert, damit ich nicht in Versuchung geriet zum Slytherintisch hinüber zu blicken und löffelte artig mein Essen, damit ich für den kommenden Tag gerüstet war. Ron und Hermine füßelten unter dem Tisch, in dem Glauben, ich würde nicht mitbekommen.

Ich war schon beinahe fertig, als die morgendliche Post von einigen Dutzend Eulen in den Saal getragen wurde und obwohl ich wusste, ich würde nichts bekommen, blickte ich dennoch auf und verfolgte, wie die Vögel ihre Botengänge erledigten. Einige waren tollpatschig genug ihre Fracht direkt in das Frühstück der Empfänger klatschen zu lassen, andere ließen die Briefe und Päckchen einfach in den Schoß der entsprechenden Schüler fallen und wieder andere landeten elegant und treffsicher auf dem Tisch, um sich ihre Botschaft würdevoll abnehmen zu lassen. So wie Malfoys Eule.

Mist. Jetzt hatte ich doch zu ihm geblickt und wie befürchtet konnte ich meine Augen auch nicht wieder abwenden. Dadurch konnte ich jedoch verfolgen wie Malfoy den Brief entfaltete, ihn aufmerksam las und ziemlich blass um die Nase wurde. Und gegen meinen Willen begann ich mich für den Inhalt zu interessieren. Wenn es Malfoy, der schon von Natur aus sehr helle Haut hatte, so weiß werden ließ, dann musste es schon ziemlich wichtig oder besonders furchtbar sein. Vielleicht war jemand gestorben? Sein Vater vielleicht?

Malfoy suchte den Blick von ein paar anderen Slytherins und in gemeinsamen Einverständnis verließen die sieben dann den Saal. Draco Malfoy und sechs Siebenklässler, die ich bisher kaum gesehen hatte. Stirnrunzelnd und wider Willen besorgt blickte ich ihnen nach, als sie die Tür leise hinter sich schlossen und ich konnte mich eines schlechten Gefühls nicht erwehren.

Draco tauchte den restlichen Tag nicht mehr auf, ebenso wie die anderen sechs scheinbar vom Erdboden verschluckt worden waren.

To be continued....

Für Reviews möchte ich mich bei Darkness151, Angel344, Nijin-chan bedanken. Wenigstens ihr habt euch aufgerafft ^^

Und hier die überarbeitet Version. Ein ganz groooßes Danke an Besserweis. Du warst mir wirklich eine große Hilfe ^^ 


	4. Kapitel 4

Ja, so ist das.... kaum hat die Schule wieder angefangen, kommt man zu nichts mehr....  .

**Summary: **Nichts ist mehr wie es war. Die Zeiten ändern sich und wir müssen uns anpassen, um zu überleben. Doch ob mir das gelingen wird? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit diesen Gefühlen umgehen soll, die sein Anblick in mir wachruft.... aber ich ahne, dass ich auf eine Katastrophe zusteuere.... *Slash*

**Disclaimer:** Keine Rechte und kein Geld für mich, was die Figuren dieser Fic betrifft- alles Eigentum von J. K. Rowling- der Plot gehört jedoch mir und wenn sich den jemand ausleihen will, dann bitte ich um vorherige Nachfrage

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter, ein bisschen Hermine Granger / Ron Weasley****

**Anmerkung: **Ich weiß nicht genau, in welche Klassenstufe ich Alicia Spinnet einordnen soll, aber da sie offensichtlich älter sein muss als Harry, wird sie von mir in die siebte Klasse gesteckt.

– _Gedanken_ –  

**Kapitel 4**

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Potter je zugeben würde, dass ihn meine Worte verletzt hatten. Und vor allem war ich nicht das darauffolgende Gefühlschaos vorbereitet. Wie konnte er mir so etwas einfach ohne jegliche Scheu ins Gesicht sagen? Ich meine, wir waren Todfeinde! War das ein Versuch gewesen, mich vollkommen aus der Bahn zu werfen? Wenn ja, dann hatte er es geschafft. 

Was sollte ich nur von diesem Kerl halten? Er konnte so schrecklich nervend sein, dass ich ihn manchmal am liebsten aus dem Fenster stoßen würde und dann wiederum wirkte er so verletzlich, dass ich ihn ohne zu zögern mit meinem Leben verteidigen würde, würde er in diesem Moment angegriffen werden.

Und was mich noch mehr verwirrte, war die offene Abneigung und Aggression, die Potter nach unserem Gespräch im Oktober an den Tag gelegt hatte. Ständig provozierte er mich und ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. War das nicht immer meine Rolle gewesen? Ich glaube, ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was in seinen verdrehten Gehirnwindungen vor sich ging und diese Schwankungen in seinem Verhalten mir gegenüber auslöste. 

Wahrscheinlich würde ich es sowieso nicht begreifen. Potter und ich hatten verschiedene Denkweisen, was schon alleine durch unsere zugeteilten Häusern und unsere Art anderen Gegenüber zum Ausdruck kam. Wie sollte ein Malfoy also einen Potter verstehen? Ich wette, das war meinem Vater zu seiner Schulzeit auch nicht gelungen. Wobei der sicherlich nicht versucht hatte, für Harrys Vater Verständnis aufzubringen. Das wäre auch zuviel der Mühe für jemanden gewesen, den mein Vater für so sehr unter seinem eigenen Niveau hielt!

Nun saß ich also auf meinem Bett und wartete geduldig darauf, dass mein Vater mich abholte und mich zu dem Ort brachte, den Voldemort für _diese _Zeremonie auserkoren hatte, denn minderjährige Zauberer durften ja noch nicht selbstständig apparieren. Wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte, ließ ich mir meine Gefühle natürlich nicht anmerken, auch wenn es in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers egal gewesen wäre, sondern starrte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht aus dem Fenster.

Ob ich ihn je wieder sehen würde? Ob ich noch einmal in seine leuchtend grünen Augen blicken konnte, ohne zu wissen, dass nun der Moment gekommen war, in dem einer von uns starb? Derr Moment für das Duell, auf das wir seit unserer Geburt zusteuerten? Ich wusste nicht, was Voldemort mit mir vorhatte, wenn ich erst einmal einer der Seinen war, aber Potter würde mich sicherlich nicht vermissen, wenn ich nicht zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt wurde. Dann wäre er mich endlich los. Hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, dass mein Tod ein Segen für ihn und die Welt wäre? Nun, es wäre wahrscheinlich auch das Beste für mich, wenn ich ihn nicht wiedersehen würde, denn er irritierte mich mehr, als gut für mich war..... Doch bei all meinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen und all den unsicheren Zukunftsaussichten war ich mir einer Sache ganz sicher: Mein Herz würde sich zurücksehen nach Hogwarts... zurück zu dem Todfeind meines zukünftigen Herrn.....

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein schwacher Lichtschein fiel aus dem Korridor in mein Zimmer. „Bist du bereit, Draco?" Mein Vater. Jetzt war es also so weit. Jetzt würde ich den Schritt tun, der mich soweit von Harry Potter entfernte, dass ich ihn nie wieder würde erreichen können. Frieden würde in ein paar Stunden unmöglich für uns sein.

Lautlos seufzend stand ich auf und ging mit meinem Vater nach draußen, wo Mutter schon wartete. Ich spürte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Hand meines Vaters auf meiner Schulter, das einzige Zeichen, das er sich Sorgen machte, denn er wusste, dass ich sein Erbe in Voldemorts Dienerschaft nicht antreten wollte, doch so schnell wie die Berührung gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Körperkontakt war selten in meiner Familie, doch dieser kurze Moment hatte mit genügend Kraft gegeben um das, was vor mir lag, durchzustehen.... hoffentlich....

Etwas zögerlich schloss ich meine Hand um den Umhangärmel meines Vaters und nachdem mir meine Mutter noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, apparierten wir auf dem Zeremonienplatz, wo wir schon von einigen Dutzend Todessern erwartet wurden.

Nun war ich also in der Höhle des Löwen... oder besser: in der Grube der Schlange und es gab kein Zurück mehr für mich.....

********

Ich hatte mich am Abend kaum ins Bett gelegt, da war ich auch schon eingeschlafen. Na ja, irgendwann mussten meine Schlafstörungen ja ihren Tribut fordern und so hatte ich wenigstens keine Zeit mehr, mir Sorgen um Malfoy zu machen.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl zu fliegen. Es war nicht so, wie auf einem Besen, sondern eher wie mit einem Portschlüssel, nur dass das Ziehen, das ich sonst am Bauchnabel verspürte, fehlte. Ich hatte auch keine Möglichkeit meine Bewegung zu steuern, sondern wurde konsequent in eine bestimmte Richtung gezogen. Seltsamerweise war ich mir in jeder Sekunde genau bewusst, dass ich träumte.

Dann plötzlich stoppte ich mitten in der Luft und wurde durch eine fremde Macht kraftvoll nach unten gezogen. Ein leiser, erschrockener Schrei entfuhr mir und kurz darauf kam ich hart auf dem Boden auf und musste mich erst einmal von dem Schreck erholen und mein wild klopfendes Herz beruhigen, bevor ich mich aufrichtete.

Doch noch bevor ich meinen Blick heben konnte, durchfuhr ein altbekannter, stechender Schmerz meinen Kopf und setzte sich an der Stelle fest, an der meine Narbe saß. Rasch und mit dunklen Vorahnungen blickte ich mich um, und fand meine Vermutung bestätigt. Ich befand mich inmitten einer Todesserversammlung.

Doch irgendetwas war anders, als in den Albträumen, die ich gewöhnlich hatte. Erstens war ich alleine. Weder Cedric noch ein anderer, den ich kannte, war hier. Und dann wirkte die Szenerie so erschreckend real und düster, dass ich einen Moment ernsthaft annahm, ich wäre wirklich nicht mehr in Hogwarts und mein Herz setzte ängstlich ein paar Takte aus. 

Ich musste mich auf irgendeiner Lichtung im Wald befinden, denn um den Platz ragten überall dürre Nadelbäume in die Höhe und begrenzten so die Sicht auf den Sternenhimmel. Das einzige Licht ging von einem großen Feuer in der Mitte der Lichtung aus und daneben stand eine Gestalt in einer schwarzen Robe, bei deren Anblick erneut ein scharfer Schmerz durch meinen Kopf jagte und mich gequält aufstöhnen ließ.

Rund herum hatten sich vermummte, schwarze Gestalten eingefunden, die eine wogende schwarze Masse zu bilden schienen, die mit dem dunklen Wald verschmolz und so erdrückend schien, dass sie mir für einen Moment den Atem nahm. Ich spürte die angespannte Stimmung. Nun, es wäre vermutlich jeder angespannt, wenn Voldemort in der Nähe war, doch irgendwie war es nicht alleine Angst, die diese Atmosphäre erzeugte. Es schien auch etwas Feierliches in der Luft zu liegen. Super. Vielleicht war ich ja genau richtig zu einer Todesserparty gekommen, dachte ich sarkastisch und rieb mit einer Hand über meine schmerzende Stirn. 

Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was es zu feiern gab, sondern wollte einfach nur hier weg. Fort von diesem Schmerz, der sich so real anfühlte. Nur um noch einmal sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch tatsächlich träumte, warf ich noch einen schnellen Blick um mich- sicher war sicher; man konnte ja nie wissen, was sich Voldemort für kranke Spielchen ausdachte- doch niemand schien mich zu beachten. Gut.

Unruhig verlagerte ich mein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß, während meine Augen immer noch aufmerksam umherhuschten. Selbst wenn man diese beängstigende Atmosphäre wegließ, war es immer noch kalt genug, um die Situation so richtig ungemütlich für mich zu machen und eigentlich wollte ich nur noch aufwachen, doch etwas sagte mir, dass noch etwas Wichtiges geschehen würde.

Und plötzlich teilte sich die schwarze Menge an einer Stelle und etwa ein Dutzend anderer Gestalten betrat in einer Reihe die Lichtung. Sie steckten in mönchskuttenähnlichen, bodenlangen, schwarzen Gewändern, die um die Hüfte von einer Kordel gehalten wurden. Sie bestanden aus irgendeinem weich glänzenden Material- sicher Seide- und auf der Brust prangte das erstaunlich große und erstaunlich hässliche Abbild des Dunklen Mals.

Angewidert von dem schlangenzüngigen Totenschädel wandte ich mich einen Moment ab, doch in der entgegengesetzten Richtung stand immer noch der Dunkle Lord am Feuer und meine Kopfschmerzen wurden beinahe unerträglich, als ich ihn erneut ansah.

Die erste Gestalt trat vor, nahm die Kapuze ab und zum Vorschein kam ein junger Mann, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er kniete nieder, küsste den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang einige Male, bevor er in einer demütig zusammengekauerten Position verharrte, bis Voldemort ihm bedeutete sich zu erheben.

„Bist du bereit, mir dein Leben zu widmen?", dröhnte die Stimme des Mörders meiner Eltern plötzlich über die Lichtung und meine Ohren klingelten, obwohl er sicher nicht zu laut gesprochen hatte. Einen Moment wurde mir schwindlig und meine Narbe brannte wie Feuer, so dass ich mir in diesem Moment über diese verhängnisvolle Frage keine näheren Gedanken machen konnte.

„Ja, Meister", antwortete der Junge so fest wie möglich, doch seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst und vor seinem Mund bildete sich Dank der Kälte eine kleine Atemwolke, die dem ganzen einen etwas unwirklichen Hauch gab. Er streckte seinen linken Arm aus und zog den langen Ärmel seines Gewandes hoch.

Voldemort schien das zu genügen, denn er hob seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen leisen Zauber, den ich nicht verstand, weil mich der Schmerz in meinem Kopf einen Moment ablenkte und berührte damit den dargebotenen Unterarm. Im nächsten Moment krümmte sich der Junge vor Schmerz und ein gepresster, schmerzerfüllter Laut kam über seine Lippen, bevor er leise aufschrie. Dann schien es vorüber zu sein, denn der Körper richtete sich wieder gerade auf und noch etwas vom Schmerz vernebelte Augen blickten zu Boden, in Erwartung des ersten Befehls von Voldemort und der Junge wurde beiseite geschickt. Auf seinem linken Unterarm prangte nun das Dunkle Mal.

Das Schauspiel wiederholte sich auch mit den anderen Todesser-Anwärtern, die meisten schrieen ebenfalls vor Schmerz auf, als ihnen das Erkennungszeichen der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords eingebrannt wurde und einer brach sogar weinend zusammen, wofür er im Anschluss hart bestraft wurde. Ein Todesser konnte es sich nicht leisten, Gefühle zu haben.

Ich wollte diese Grausamkeit beenden, wollte so gerne einschreiten, doch ich war wie gelähmt und begriff, dass für mich hier allein die Rolle des Beobachters reserviert war. Ein paar Mal stöhnte auch ich entsetzt auf, als ich die Schmerzen der Jungen mitansehen musste, doch hatten sie es nicht eigentlich verdient, wenn sie Voldemort freiwillig folgten?

Richtig schlimm wurde es aber erst für mich, als der Letzte vortrat. Da ich die sechs Slytherins aus der siebten Klasse bereits erkannte hatte, konnte ich mir denken, wer das war- auch wenn ich hoffte, mich zu irren- aber als schlanke Hände die Kapuze zurückschlugen und sich mein Verdacht bestätigte, wurde mir richtig übel. Malfoy. Seine platinblonden Haare schimmerten matt im Licht des Feuers und mit komplett ausdruckslosem Gesicht näherte er sich dem Dunklen Lord.

Mein Herz klopfte heftig gegen meine Rippen und ich sah ihm aus weit aufgerissenen Augen zu. Er würde doch nicht... ich meine, er war Draco Malfoy... er war zu stolz um.... und doch kniete er schließlich nieder, um Voldemorts Umhang zu küssen. In seinen Augen konnte ich kurz Ekel erkennen, doch sie wurden so schnell wieder leer, dass ich nicht sagen konnte, ob diese Abscheu dem Dunklen Lord oder ihm selbst galt. Und tatsächlich streckte auch er bereitwillig seinen Arm aus.

„Nein!", schrie ich ihm zu, wollte ihn davon abhalten diesen folgenschweren Fehler zu begehen, doch er konnte mich anscheinend nicht hören und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. –_Gott, Draco, nein! Tu das nicht! So etwas kannst nicht einmal du wollen!_– Eigentlich könnte es mir egal sein, wem dieser gefühllose Kerl sein Leben widmete, doch das war es nicht. Ich würde den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, dass Malfoy- immer stolz und würdevoll- von dieser Bestie herumgeschubst wurde wie Abschaum.

Seine Augen schlossen sich in dem Moment, in dem der Zauberstab seine blasse Haut berührte und er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien angespannt, seine Stirn hatte er tief gerunzelt, die Augen zusammengekniffen und um wirklich jeden Schmerzenslaut zu ersticken bis er sich so hart auf die Unterlippe, dass sie anfing zu bluten. Er gab zwar keinen Mucks von sich, was ehrfürchtiges Staunen um ihn herum auslöste, aber dennoch zerriss mir dieser Anblick förmlich mein Herz.

„NEIN!!"

Es war richtig, dass ich ihn nicht mehr lieben wollte, aber leiden sollte er deswegen auch nicht. Am liebsten hätte ich mich auf Voldemort und seine gesamte Todesserbande gestürzt und sie für Dracos Schmerzen bezahlen lassen, auch wenn ich nicht die geringeste Chance gegen sie gehabt hätte- ich hatte ja nicht einmal meinen Zauberstab dabei. Doch als ich es versuchte, merkte ich, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Verzweifelt kämpfte ich erfolglos gegen diese unnatürliche Starre an, denn alleine der Anblick von Malfoys schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht machte es mir unmöglich, meine Anstrengungen aufzugeben und zu akzeptiern, was dort geschah. Nicht einmal ein Draco Malfoy sollte solche Qualen erdulden müssen.

Aber in dem Moment, in dem das Dunkle Mal auf seiner makellos weißen Haut erschien, fühlte ich etwas in mir zerspringen. Vielleicht das letzte Stück Hoffnung auf einen Waffenstillstand zwischen uns, auf eine friedliche Koexistenz. Etwas war mit dem Wissen, das wir nun endgültig Todfeinde waren, unwiederbringlich zu Bruch gegangen.

„Malfoy....", flüsterte ich erstickt und bekam kaum mit, wie Voldemort ihm befahl nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, weil ich nun zusätzlich zu dem Schmerz in meinem Kopf plötzlich auch noch mit einer seltsamen Leere in meinem Herzen zu kämpfen hatte. Ich sagte mir, dass ich nur träumte, doch das machte die Sache nicht weniger schlimm. Der bloße Gedanke an Malfoy als Todesser war schon schlimm genug, aber ein so real erscheinendes Abbild dieses Albtraums zu sehen, war so erschreckend schmerzhaft, dass ich mir wünschte, mein Traum-Ich wäre nie hier gelandet um diese grausame Zeremonie mitanzusehen.

Ich schloss die Augen, um dieses Bild auszuschließen, doch konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich seine Erwiderung hörte. „Wird Potter nichts merken? Seine Narbe...." Dann ertönte ein klatschendes Geräusch und als ich aus perfider Neugier die Augen wieder öffnete, hielt sich Malfoy die Wange und funkelte den Todesser, der nun neben ihm stand und ihn offensichtlich geohrfeigt hatte, hasserfüllt an.

„Sprich seinen Namen nicht aus, du Narr. Das ist deiner Gesundheit überhaupt nicht zuträglich", zischte der andere, während er Malfoys Blick standhielt und der Dunkle Lord unterbrach das kleine Zwischenspiel, in dem er den- von Draco nun wahrscheinlich offiziell zum Malfoy-Feind erklärten- Störenfried mit einer Handbewegung wieder beiseite schickte und ihn für sein Handeln ohne entsprechenden Befehl bestrafen ließ.

„Seine Narbe schmerzt nur in meiner Nähe, auf meine Todesser reagiert sie nicht. Du kannst also unbesorgt sein. Sollte er sich dennoch merkwürdig verhalten, wirst du mir umgehend Bericht erstatten, hast du mich verstanden?!" Als Draco nickte, hob Voldemort die Arme in einer feierlichen, Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Geste und verkündete: „Und nun lasst uns die Aufnahme unserer neuen Mitglieder feiern!"

Die schwarze Menge fiel mit Lobpreisungen ihres Herren auf die Knie- auch Malfoy, der die Worte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorwürgte- und ich wandte mich ab. Ich wollte ihn nicht auf Knien sehen. Das passte nicht zu ihm und wirkte so schrecklich falsch.

Dann wurde mir wieder schwindlig und ich ging beinahe zu Boden, doch das Gefühl legte sich langsam und ich begriff, dass die Szenerie gewechselt hatte. Ich befand mich nun etwas tiefer im Wald, doch wenn ich mich umblickte, konnte ich immer noch den schwachen Schein des Feuers durch die Bäume sehen und ich hörte den Lärm der Todesserfeier, die anscheinend noch in vollem Gange war.

Nur wenige Schritte vor mir saß jedoch eine schlanke Gestalt an einen Baum gelehnt, die mich viel mehr interessierte. Malfoy hatte den linken Ärmel seines Gewandes hochgeschoben und betrachtete gedankenverloren das Dunkle Mal. Zu gerne hätte ich gewusst, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, doch seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war es nichts Angenehmes.

Und irgendetwas regte sich bei diesem Anblick in mir. Es war kein Mitleid... es war eher Mit_gefühl_. Um sein Schicksal beneidete ich ihn nun wirklich nicht, obwohl ich meines auch schon so manches Mal verflucht hatte. Aber ich war trotz allem immer noch ein freier Mensch und stand nicht unter Voldemorts erdrückender Herrschaft. Und nach allem, was ich aus seiner Haltung hatte herauslesen können- was nicht sehr viel war, denn Malfoy verstand es wie kein Zweiter seine Gefühle vor der Außerwelt zu verbergen- hatte er sich auch nicht ganz freiwillig in diese Abhängigkeit begeben.

In diesem Augenblick wollte ich ihm einfach nur ein wenig Trost in dieser düsteren Zeit spenden und ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Es war wohl meine soziale Ader, die mich so denken ließ, denn wir sprachen hier immer noch von Draco Malfoy, doch ich konnte nichts gegen den Drang tun, ihn in die Arme schließen zu wollen, mit welchen Konsequenzen auch immer.

Doch ich konnte mich immer noch nicht vom Fleck bewegen und so konnte ich nichts weiter tun, als zu frieren und ihn hilflos anzustarren. 

Dann ließ der den Ärmel mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben wieder über seinen Arm rutschen, bedeckte den Schandfleck auf seiner ansonsten makellosen Haut, und blickten mit einem bitteren Lächeln zum Himmel auf, die Augen seltsam leer und doch offener als ich sie je zu vor gesehen hatte. 

„Wo ist eigentlich Sankt Potter, wenn man ihn braucht?", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme und ich fühlte wie mein Herz in tausend kleine Stücke zersprang. Hilflos riss ich die Augen auf, als ich begriff, dass er wirklich nicht freiwillig in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords getreten war und bis zum letzten Moment insgeheim auf ein Wunder, auf Hilfe gehofft hatte. Hilfe von mir, die er nicht bekommen hatte. Schuldgefühle und die Gewissheit versagt zu haben, weil ich nicht für ihn da gewesen war, als er mich brauchte, flossen wie zähflüssiger Sirup durch meinen Körper und machten mir das Atmen schwer.

„Nein", flüsterte ich erneut leise, dieses Mal mit einer anderen Bedeutung. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war nur ein Traum. _Niemals _würde Malfoy Hilfe von mir erwarten oder gar annehmen. Nie würde er..... so verloren wirken.....

Leise, wie aus weiter Ferne, hörte ich jemanden rufen, doch im ersten Moment war ich noch durch das Bild vor mir so gefesselt, dass ich nicht reagieren konnte, erst ein „Verdammt, Harry!!" und der Schmerz auf meiner rechten Wange rissen mich zurück in die Realität und die Traumbilder verschwammen und lösten sich auf. Ersetzt wurde Malfoy durch ein besorgtes Gesicht, das mein verschlafenes Gehirn erst nach einigen Augenblicken meinem besten Freund zuordnen konnte. Ron kniete neben mir auf dem Bett und aus der Art, wie er seinen Arm hielt, konnte ich schlussfolgern, dass er mir gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Desweiteren stellte ich beiläufig fest, dass ich meine Decke fortgestrampelt hatte, was natürlich das Kältegefühl in meinem Traum erklärte.

„Was...?", murmelte ich und plötzlich verwandelte sich die Sorge auf Rons Gesicht in Ärger.

„Wieso jagst du uns so einen Schreck ein, Harry? Wir alle fürchten uns schon genug, seit Voldemort wieder an der Macht ist, da musst du uns nicht auch noch so eine Angst machen!"

Natürlich verstand ich kein Wort von dem, was er sagte und runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Ron, wovon redest du?"

„Erstens hast du im Schlaf geschrieen und den ganzen Schlafsaal aufgeweckt...." Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte mir, dass wirklich alle anderen um mein Bett standen und mich musterten. „Das an sich wäre ja noch nichts besonderes, weil du ja des öfteren Albträume hast, aber wir haben dich einfach nicht wachgekriegt. Das war wirklich beängstigend."

„Nicht wachgekriegt?", wiederholte ich noch immer etwas benommen und versuchte das Bild von Malfoy, der mit leerem Blick und bitterem Lächeln zu den Sternen hinaufsah, als hätten sie die Möglichkeit sein Schicksal zu bestimmen aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Erfolglos.

„Beinahe als hätte deine Seele, deinen Körper verlassen", quiekte Neville plötzlich und sah mich verängstigt an.

Ron nickte. „Wir dachten schon fast, du wärst tot, aber da du noch geatmet und dich bewegst hast...." Er ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Harry", sagte Seamus ernst und lenkte so meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Im Schlaf hast du deine Hand auf deine Stirn gepresst..... hast du von Du-weißt-schon-wem geträumt?"

Ich nickte matt. „Ja, und es war überhaupt nicht angenehm."

„Meinst du, er plant wieder einen Angriff?", ließ sich nun Neville  wieder vernehmen, der den Eindruck machte, als würde er sich am liebsten unter dem Bett verstecken.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich ehrlich. –_Ich weiß nur, dass dieser Traum meine Gefühle wieder ziemlich durcheinander geworfen hat._– Was ich vor wenigen Wochen so erfolgreich versiegelt hatte, war jetzt zurück und schien in der Dunkelheit seines Versteckes sogar zu etwas noch Größerem herangewachsen zu sein, so dass ich jetzt nicht mehr wusste, ob ich damit klar kommen würde.

„Hmpf, wer weiß schon was im Kopf dieses Monsters vor sich geht?", sagte Ron nach kurzem Schweigen und gähnte ungeniert. „Da Harry noch lebt und es immer noch tiefste Nacht ist, schlage ich vor, wir gehen wieder schlafen." Die anderen nickten zustimmend und begaben sich zögernd wieder in ihre Betten. Ron warf mir noch einen besorgten Blick zu, doch auf mein beruhigendes Lächeln hin, löschte er das Licht und kurz darauf war wieder Ruhe im Jungenschlafsaal.

Ich lag jedoch noch lange wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, in der Zukunft neue dunkle Flecken lagen, in denen sich die Zukunft verlor und allein Glück und Geschick über das weitere Schicksal entscheiden würde. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte steuerten wir gerade wieder auf ein solches Loch in den Maschen des Schicksals zu und wer wusste schon, was kommen würde? Ich wusste nur so viel, dass es nichts Gutes sein würde.

Seit dieser Nacht war nun eine Woche vergangen. Keiner der verschwundenen Slytherins war wieder aufgetaucht und wider Willen machte ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um Malfoy. Pansy hatte einmal in Zaubertränke gefragt, was denn eigentlich mit Draco sei- wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar war, denn es interessierte mich ebenfalls- und hatte dafür einen ungewöhnlich giftigen Blick von Snape kassiert, bevor dieser ihr in einem Ton, der weitere Fragen verbot, erklärte, dass Malfoy aufgrund familiären Angelegenheiten nach Hause gerufen worden war und dass sie ihre Nase gefälligst da raus halten sollte.

Unwillkürlich hatte ich an meinen Traum denken müssen und hatte gefühlt wie sich daraufhin ein hartnäckiger Klumpen in meinem Magen gebildet hatte, der nicht die Absicht zu haben schien in nächster Zeit wieder zu verschwinden. Gott sei Dank wurde mein Appetit dadurch nicht allzu sehr beeinträchtigt, so dass meine Freunde nicht stutzig werden konnten und anfingen, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen.

Und Slytherin hatte definitiv ein Problem, wenn Malfoy nicht innerhalb der nächsten vier Tage auftauchte. Denn dann würde das Quidditchspiel Gryffindor versus Slytherin stattfinden, dem alle schon gespannt entgegen fieberten, denn in den letzten Jahren war es immer spannend gewesen und die Menge hatte sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen um ihr Favoritenteam anzufeuern- dafür dass die Slytherins ganz alleine standen, waren sie erstaunlich laut gewesen.. Dieses Mal würde es wohl aber keine heiseren Schüler am nächsten Tag geben, denn ohne Malfoy als Sucher waren die anderen aufgeschmissen und Gryffindor würde ohne Schwierigkeiten haushoch gewinnen. 

Ich hatte seinen Ersatz im Spiel gegen Hufflepuff beobachtet. Ein Witz im Gegensatz zu Draco, wirklich. Der Junge konnte dem eigentlichen Sucher Slytherins bei weitem nicht das Wasser reichen und wäre auch keine allzu große Herausforderung für mich. Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass er mich nicht schlagen könnte, doch er bräuchte eine Menge Glück, weil ich einfach mehr Erfahrung besaß. Dieses Jahr spielte Gryffindor in einer beinahe komplett neuen Besetzung, weil die Weasley-Zwillinge und zwei unserer Jägerinnen im letzten Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen hatten und nun ersetzt werden mussten. Oliver war ja schon vor zwei Jahren gegangen und wir hatten sein Amt an Jamie Pash weitergegeben. Noch recht jung (vierte Klasse), aber ein begnadeter Hüter. Ich würde sogar sagen, besser als Oliver selbst.

Alicia Spinnet ist nun Kapitän der Mannschaft und ich fürchte, wenn sie nächsten Jahr ging, würde man mir den Posten aufschwatzen. Unsere neuen Teamkameraden hatten zwar noch kaum Spielerfahrung (nur durch das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw), doch sie meisterten die Herausforderungen, die durch ihre Positionen auf sie zukamen, mit Bravour, was sicherlich auch dem harten Training zu verdanken war, dass Alicia uns angedeihen ließ. Manchmal fragte ich mich ernsthaft, ob sie nicht vielleicht noch ehrgeiziger war als Oliver. 

Nun, jedenfalls würde das Spiel gegen Slytherin wohl ziemlich langweilig werden ohne meinen üblichen Kampf mit Malfoy, der zwar den schlechteren Besen von uns beiden hatte, mir aber rein technisch absolut ebenbürtig geworden war. Und obwohl ich Quidditch liebte, konnte ich mich nicht recht auf das nächste Spiel freuen. Normalerweise fieberte ich genauso wie alle anderen dem Duell mit Slytherin entgegen, doch ohne meinen Hauptkonkurrenten verlor das Ganze irgendwie einen großen Teil seines Reizes.

Plötzlich wurde ich unsanft aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als mich jemand im Vorbeigehen anrempelte. Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich auf, weil derjenige nicht einmal den Anstand besaß, sich zu entschuldigen, doch mir wurde sofort klar, dass ich darauf lange warten konnte, als ich Goyle erkannte, der sich nun vor mir aufbaute, um mir den Weg zu versperren.

Lautlos seufzend und genervt die Augen rollend wollte ich um ihn herumgehen, doch er trat mir wieder in den Weg. „Lass den Quatsch!" Doch anscheinend konnte sein Hirn nicht verarbeiten, was ich zu ihm gesagt hatte, denn er blieb einfach mit unbewegter Miene stehen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns mal ein wenig unterhalten, Potter", hörte ich eine Mädchenstimme hinter mir und noch bevor ich mich umdrehte, um mich zu vergewissern, wusste ich, dass sie zu Pansy Parkinson gehörte. Das Mädchen hatte versucht mir die letzte Woche zur Hölle zu machen, doch sie war im Vergleich zu Malfoy nicht einmal Mittelklasse und ihre Sticheleien hatten mich vollkommen kalt gelassen.

Das schien sie jedoch nur noch anzustacheln und sie ging mir inzwischen so penetrant auf die Nerven, dass ich mir ernsthaft überlegte, sie zu vergiften. Nicht einmal auf einem der älteren, weniger benutzen Gänge Hogwarts hatte man seine Ruhe!

„Pansy", sagte ich gedehnt. „Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf deine kindischen Spielchen. Such dir jemand anderen."

Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung, die ich nicht deuten konnte, Goyle aber sehr wohl und ich spürte, wie er mir plötzlich meinen rechten Arm auf den Rücken drehte und mir durch den festen Griff um mein Handgelenk keine Chance gab, mich herauszuwinden. „Was soll das denn werden?", fragte ich gelangweilt, fühlte mich aber alles andere als wohl in meiner Haut.

„Ich will wissen, was du mit Draco gemacht hast."

„Hä?", war das mit Abstand Intelligenteste, was mir dazu einfiel. Was hatten denn Malfoy und ich miteinander zu tun?

„Nun stell dich nicht dumm, Potter. In letzter Zeit hast du wirklich merkwürdig aggressiv auf ihn reagiert und nun ist er verschwunden. Soll ich da nicht misstrauisch werden?"

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie mich auch verdächtigt, wenn ich ihm aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Wie man es auch machte, man machte es falsch. Soll einer die weibliche Logik verstehen. „Snape hat doch gesagt, dass er wegen familiärer Gründe nach hause gerufen wurde. Hast du was an den Ohren, Pansy?" Auf diese Frechheit hin zog Goyle meinen verdrehten Arm ein Stück höher und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe um keinen Schmerzenslaut von mir zu geben.

„Soll er etwa zugeben, dass ein Schüler vermisst wird?"

„Malfoy hat am Tag seines Verschwindens zeitgleich mit sechs anderen Slytherins die große Halle verlassen. Willst du mir erzählen, die Ärmsten wären alle entführt worden, weil sie ja soo wehrlos sind? Außerdem, wer würde es wagen, den Malfoyerben anzurühren?", fragte ich, nicht ohne eine gehörige Portion Spott in der Stimme, was mir gleich neue Schmerzen einbrachte. 

„Ich habe Draco eine Eule geschickt, aber er hat nicht geantwortet. Wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, hätte er es getan."

„Vielleicht hat er einfach die Nase voll von dir und ist von Hogwarts geflüchtet, um dich nicht länger ertragen zu müssen." Dieses Mal wurde mein Arm so hochgezogen, dass ich mir sicher war, dass das Gelenk gleich aus seine Pfanne springen würde und mir entfuhr zu meinem Ärger ein deutliches „Autsch!" Pansy sah aus, als würde sie mir gleich die Augen auskratzen.

Goyle grinste nur blöde und ich fand meine Theorie, dass alle Slytherins Sadisten waren, bestätigt. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was die Sache mit mir zu tun haben soll", fuhr ich schließlich fort. „Sehe ich vielleicht aus, als hätte ich ihn heimlich, still und leise beiseite geschafft?"

„Dir traue ich alles zu. Diggory hast du schließlich auch nicht geholfen." Nun, das war eindeutig ein Versuch alte Wunden aufzureißen. Und ein unangenehm erfolgreicher dazu. –_Ruhig bleiben, Harry_...–

„Weil ich nicht die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich ihm den Tod gewünscht habe. Und auch wenn Malfoy noch so nervend ist, auch ihm wünsche ich den Tod –_.... meistens...._– nicht. Hast du aber mal überlegt, dass er endlich diesem verdammten Todesserclub von Voldemort beigetreten sein könnte und deshalb nicht mehr kommt?" Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue, inspiriert von meinem Albtraum, doch Pansy schien verunsichert.

Das fand ich dann doch definitiv beunruhigend. Sie kannte ihn immerhin besser als ich und wenn sie diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Erwägung zog......

„Ach, verschwinde, Potter!", unterbrach sie unwirsch meine Gedanken und die Erleichterung darüber, dass der unangenehme Druck auf meinen Arm und mein Schultergelenk verschwand, währte nicht lange, denn ich erhielt zum Abschied noch einen kräftigen Stoß, der mich völlig überraschte und aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. In dem Moment, in dem ich nach vorne kippte, um die Treppe herunterzufallen, sah ich mit lächerlicher Klarheit angesichts der Situation unten am Fuße Malfoy stehen, der interessiert zu uns hochblickte. 

Und anstatt mich irgendwie abzufangen oder mich panisch an Goyles Robe zu klammern, um mir nicht das Genick zu brechen, dachte ich nur: –_Oh, er ist ja wieder da_–und stolperte ihm dann unkontrolliert entgegen, wobei ich mehr kullerte als lief, wodurch sich die Welt in einem lustigen Kreis um mich herum drehte.

Irgendwie musste mein Gehirn dann aber doch begriffen haben, dass ich mir gerade richtig weh tat und ich griff nach dem ersten, was mir Halt versprach. Nur, dass dieses Etwas darauf wohl nicht vorbereitet war und von meinem Schwung überrascht zurück gegen die nächste Wand taumelte. Aber dieser Teil meines Sturzes endete seltsam weich und ich brauchte eine Weile um wieder Ordnung in die trudelnde Welt zu bringen und zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Malfoy mich aufgefangen- seine Arme lagen immer noch um meinen Körper- und sein Oberkörper hatte verhindert, dass mein Kopf mit der Wand kollidierte und ich.... ich klammerte mich an ihn, als hinge mein Leben davon ab.

Okay, jetzt war es wohl an der Zeit meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten rauszukramen und überzeugend eine Ohnmacht zu mimen, um zu erklären, dass ich nach Sekunden immer in Malfoys Armen hing, den Kopf an seine Brust gepresst, und ihn nicht längst angewidert von mir weggestoßen hatte.

„Potter, lebst du noch?", fragte er und aus meiner merkwürdigen Position hörte es sich beinahe wirklich besorgt an. Ich musste mir doch irgendwann mittendrin den Kopf ziemlich heftig gestoßen haben. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ich seine Stimme so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte?

Mit heißen Wangen machte ich mich schließlich schnell von ihm los und trat hastig ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei ich beinahe über meine eigene Beine fiel. „M-M-Malfoy!"

„Richtig, Potter. Hundert Punkte für Gryffindor", spöttelte er und ich begann erst jetzt richtig wahrzunehmen, dass meine Rippen ziemlich schmerzten, mein Arm, den Goyle festgehalten hatte, am Schultergelenk weh tat und ich mit einem Fuß nicht richtig auftreten konnte. Nur irgendwie konnte ich einen Gedanken trotzdem nicht abwehren: –_Wow... er riecht gut..._–_._ Ich sollte mich dringend auf die Krankenstation begeben.

„Wa-warum hast du mich aufgefangen?" Meine Hände zitterten und ich verschränkte schnell die Arme und das zu überspielen. Was ich allerdings mit meinen weichen Knien machen sollte, wusste ich nicht so genau. Er löste sich nun auch von der Mauer und ich sah, dass er mit dem Rücken genau gegen einen spitzen Mauervorsprung geprallt war. Das musste ganz schön weh getan haben, aber er verzog trotzdem keine Miene. –_Er hat wahrscheinlich schon Schlimmeres überstanden_–, ging es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf und mein Blick irrte zu seinem linken Arm, der von seinem Mantel verborgen war.

„Was soll ich denn anderes tun, wenn du dich mir genau in die Arme schmeißt und ich keinen Platz zum Ausweichen habe?" Fragend hob sich eine Augenbraue in seinem hübschen Gesicht und das Gefühlschaos war komplett. Wunderbar, warum konnte ich einfach kein Eisblock sein, wenn es wirklich nötig war? Warum konnte ich unerwünschte Gefühle nicht für immer verdrängen? Und warum musste er mich immer so durcheinander bringen?

Im Moment war ich einfach nicht fähig, ihm logisch zu antworten, geweige denn ein Streitgespräch mit ihm zu führen und machte mich einfach ohne eine Erwiderung humpelnd auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey. Bevor ich mich wieder mit ihm auseinandersetzen konnte, musste ich erst einmal meine Gefühle wieder ordnen. Was tauchte dieser Kerl eigentlich so plötzlich auf, ohne mich vorzuwarnen? Ich spürte seinen überraschten Blick in meinem Rücken, bevor ich um die nächste Ecke bog und hörte wie sich Pansy mit einem begeisterten Kampfquieken auf ihn stürzte.

To be continued....

Leider hat es sich in diesem Teil nicht angeboten, mehr aus Dracos Sicht zu schreiben- vielleicht im nächsten wieder =) Bitte gebt mir Feedback!!

Tja, und nun auch hier die überarbeitete Version. Und wieder geht ein großes Danke für tatkräftige Unterstüztzung hierbei an Besserweis! =) 


	5. Kapitel 5

Okay, das Vorgequatsche schenke ich mir dieses Mal, weil ihr ja sowieso alle wisst, was drin steht ^^ Nur eines noch:

Spieler der Quidditch-Mannschaften: Slytherin-Gryffindor:

Slytherin:                                                               Gryffindor:

Draco Malfoy (Kapitän/ Sucher), 6.Klasse            Harry Potter (Sucher), 6. Klasse 

Oliver Zadon (Jäger), 5.Klasse                              Alicia Spinnet (Kapitän/ Jäger), 7. Klasse

Elisa  Steward (Jäger), 3.Klasse                             Thomas Smith (Jäger), 7. Klasse

John Stephanson (Jäger), 5.Klasse                         Catie White (Jäger), 5.Klasse

Toni Brown (Treiber), 7.Klasse                              Jason Thewett (Treiber), 5.Klasse

Steven  Hundt (Treiber), 7.Klasse                           Davis  Steward (Treiber), 3.Klasse

Harvey Galic (Hüter), 7.Klasse                               Jamie Pash (Hüter), 4. Klasse

.... = einzelne Sätze/Handlungen aus der Vergangenheit, an die sich der entsprechende Charakter plötzlich erinnert, also so eine Art Mini-Flashback

**Mondlicht**

Kapitel 5 

Heute war es also so weit. Das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Und war der Gedanke daran vor ein paar Tagen noch nichts Besonderes gewesen, so fieberte ich dem Quidditch-Duell jetzt doch entgegen. Ich war so aufgeregt, dass mir die Hände zu zittern begannen, wenn ich daran dachte und das lag sicher nicht nur daran, dass ich mir meiner Fähigkeiten nicht sicher war und Angst vor einer Niederlage hatte.

Sicher, Slytherin hatte gute Karten, selbst wenn sie wie wir in einer beinahe komplett neuen Zusammensetzung spielten, aber sollten wir tatsächlich verlieren, so würde es doch ein ziemlich knapper Sieg für unsere Gegner werden, denn wir waren einander annährend ebenbürtig.

Nein, meine Aufregung hatte eher mit dem blonden Sucher des Slytherin-Teams zu tun. Seit er vor vier Tagen wieder überraschend aufgetaucht war, war alles wieder so normal geworden, dass es mir beinahe unwirklich vorkam. Vielleicht hatte die Zeit ohne Malfoy und die Sorge um ihn ja meinen Standpunkt zu ihm ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte so verändert, dass ich nun mit der für alle anderen normalen Situation nicht mehr umgehen konnte.

Vielleicht lag mein Problem mit ihm aber auch in dem Zwischenfall von vor vier Tagen begründet. Er hatte meine Gefühle so aufgewühlt, dass ich bis jetzt nicht in der Lage war, die Wogen wieder zu glätten und so zu tun, als wäre nicht geschehen. Im Gegensatz zu Malfoy natürlich. Er benahm sich, als wäre die Welt in bester Ordnung, stritt mit mir, brachte mich mehrmals an den Rand einer Explosion und ließ dabei keine andere Gefühlsregung außer Hohn und Verachtung für mich und meine Freunde erkennen. Wie immer eben.

Nun, wahrscheinlich war es wirklich keine große Sache für ihn gewesen... er konnte nicht wissen, wie sehr ich seine Umarmung, seine Nähe genossen hatte und wie sehr mich das irritierte. Er ahnte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, welchen Wirbelsturm der Verwirrung diese wenigen, bedeutungsschweren Sekunden ausgelöst hatten.

Ich fühlte mich unwohl, wenn ich mit ihm in einem Raum war- noch mehr als vorher schon- weil die Botschaft, die mir mein aufgeregt klopfendes Herz vermittelte, einfach nicht zu dem passen wollte, von dem ich wusste, es wäre richtig, nämlich Hass, erbitterte Feindschaft und Rivalität. Jedes Mal, wenn ich seinen Blick auf mir ruhen fühlte, reagierte mein Körper sofort mit einer kleinen Gänsehaut und Zaubertränke war dadurch noch schlimmer geworden, als es ohnehin schon für mich war.

Ja, das Leben in Hogwarts war wieder so normal wie es eben ging und trotzdem hatte sich alles so verändert, dass nichts mehr so war, wie es für gewöhnlich sein sollte. Jedenfalls für mich. Wie sollte ich auch von Normalität sprechen, wenn ich beim Frühstück einfach mit offenen Mund sitzen blieb, anstatt mein Müsli zu essen oder von meinem Brötchen abzubeißen, nur weil Malfoy durch die Halle schritt? Oder wenn ich ihm, anstatt ihn für seine gehässigen Kommentare zu erwürgen, einfach nur in die Augen starrte und mich fragte, wie solch eine seltsame Farbe wohl zustande kam?

Es grenzte an ein kleines Wunder, dass meine Freunde von meinem seltsamen Verhalten noch nichts mitbekommen hatten. Anscheinend war es weniger auffällig, als ich es selbst empfand. Was natürlich ein großes Glück für mich war, denn wie hätte ich es erklären sollen? Ich war Malfoy in die Arme gefallen und seitdem stand meine Welt Kopf? Seitdem wusste ich mit Sicherheit, dass ich ihn nicht hasste, sondern mich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte? Ich hatte von ihm geträumt und wusste jetzt, dass er anders war, als er vorgab? Dafür würde ich wohl ein paar sehr seltsame Blicke ernten und meine Freunde würden sich ernsthafte Sorgen um meinen Geisteszustand machen.

Noch größere Sorgen machte mir jedoch Professor Dumbledore. Manchmal fühlte ich, dass er mich beim Frühstück beobachtete und wenn ich dann seinem aufmerksam musternden Blick begegnete, schienen seine Augen so seltsam wissend und ich könnte schwören, dass er mir manchmal zulächelte, auch wenn sich seine Mundwinkel um keine Winzigkeit verzogen. Das fehlte mir gerade noch. Dass Dumbledore von Gefühlen wusste, von denen ich selbst noch nicht genau wusste, was von ihnen zu halten war und wie ich mit ihnen umgehen sollte, war nun wirklich das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte.

Hermine und Ron hatten mich gezwungen, wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, denn wie gewöhnlich hatte ich vor dem Quidditch-Spiel keinen Appetit und kaute endlos lange an einem winzigen Stück Marmeladen-Toast. Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich Kraft für die kommenden Stunden brauchen würde, doch wie sollte etwas hinunterbekommen, wenn sich mein Magen so verkrampfte und sich zu weigern schien, etwas aufzunehmen oder gar zu verdauen?

Malfoy auf der entgegengesetzten Seite der Halle schien mit der Nahrungsaufnahme am frühen Morgen jedoch keine Probleme zu haben und er machte durchaus den Eindruck, als würde er sich wohl fühlen. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. In den langen Jahren, in denen wir uns immer wieder in den Haaren gehabt hatten, hatte ich nach und nach gelernt, die Gefühle meines Gegners aus winzigen Gesten herauszulesen. Wahrscheinlich war ich der Einzige in der Halle, der erkannte, dass Malfoy angespannt war.

Er saß ruhig auf seinem Platz, überheblich grinsend wie immer, doch er saß etwas gerader als sonst, krampfhaft hoch aufgerichtet, die Schultern etwas weiter nach hinten gezogen als gewöhnlich. Sein Blick huschte immer wieder durch den Raum, um sich einen Überblick über die anderen Schüler zu verschaffen- etwas Normales möchte man meinen, doch für Dracos Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich. In der Regel konzentrierte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit den größten Teil der Zeit auf seine unmittelbare Umgebung- ein Prinz, der dem gewöhnlichen Volk keine Beachtung schenkte, weil es diese einfach nicht wert war. Und dann änderte er außerdem noch auffällig häufig die Lage seiner Arme auf der Tischplatte, schien nicht recht zu wissen, wohin damit.

Nun, wenigstens schien ich nicht der Einzige zu sein, der wusste, dass es wieder ein schweres Spiel werden würde, das den Spielern alles abverlangte. Und so wahr mir Merlin helfe, ich würde mein  Bestes geben, komme was wolle!

Kommentiert würde das Spiel wie immer von Lee Jordan werden. Eigentlich war er ja im selben Jahrgang wie die Weasley-Zwillinge gewesen, doch im letzten Winter hatte er sich eine schwere Krankheit eingefangen- mir war ihr Name entfallen- und hatte beinahe vier Monate auf der Krankenstation gelegen. Madam Pomfrey war so besorgt um ihn gewesen, dass sie sogar vergessen hatte, mir eine Nacht Krankenstation zu verordnen, nachdem ich beim Training vom Besen gestürzt war. Und als er sich dann endlich erholt hatte, war die Zeit für die Prüfungen gekommen und er hatte kaum noch Zeit gehabt, das Verpasste nachzuarbeiten. Deshalb hatte er zurücktreten und das Jahr wiederholen dürfen.

Glück für uns, würde ich sagen, denn Lee Jordan war wahrscheinlich mit Abstand der beste Kommentator, den Hogwarts zu bieten hatte und ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er das später zu seinem Beruf machte. 

Ich hatte endlich mein Frühstück unter den strengen Blicken meiner Freunde hinuntergewürgt, als es Gott sei Dank auch schon Zeit zur Mannschaftsbesprechung wurde. So konnten sie mir wenigstens nicht noch mehr hineinzwängen. Es fehlte gerade noch, dass ich nachher auf meinem Besen saß und mich nicht auf den Schnatz konzentrieren konnte, weil mein Magen rebellierte.

Außerdem entkam ich so der großen Halle, auch wenn ich mich eigentlich gerne hier aufhielt und es mochte in so einer großen Gruppe zu sitzen, ohne ihr Mittelpunkt zu sein. Doch an Quidditch-Tagen lag die Anspannung und Aufregung der anderen Schüler spürbar und beinahe greifbar in der Luft und machte mich zusätzlich nervös.

Wie selbstverständlich wurde von mir erwartet, dass ich den Schnatz vor Malfoy fing und Gryffindor damit zum Sieg verhalf. Und das nicht nur von unserem Haus, sondern auch von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Als ob nicht schon genügend Erwartungsdruck auf mir lasten würde....

Erleichtert, die Halle endlich verlassen und die aufgeregt durcheinander schwirrenden Gespräche der anderen Schüler hinter mir lassen zu können, stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Umkleideräumen von Gryffindor. Hermine und Ron blieben noch, weil es für sie ja sowieso keinen Zweck gehabt hätte, ihr Frühstück mit mir zu beenden, denn die Umkleidekabine waren allein den Quidditch-Spielern vorbehalten und andere Schüler hatten dort keinen Zutritt. Dadurch wurde dieser Raum für uns ein Ruhepol, wo wir noch einmal durchatmen konnten, bevor wir uns der Menge und unseren Gegnern stellten.

Und gerade als ich mich mit schnellen Schritten durch die Tür davon machen wollte, prallte ich seitlich gegen etwas.

„Verdammt, Potter! Mach doch mal die Augen auf, du hast doch zwei davon!" Na prima, ich hatte ja ausgerechnet Malfoy anrempeln müssen- denjenigen, den ich jetzt vor dem Spiel als allerletzten aus der Nähe hatte sehen wollen. Als ich zur Seite blickte, sah ich, dass er mich zornig anfunkelte. „Pass das nächste Mal auf, wo du hinläufst. Ich habe keine Lust mir irgendeinen Verlierer-Virus von dir einzufangen", zischte er und verengte die Augen. Goyle und Crabbe lachten dümmlich. Ich vermutete, dass seine Aggressivität Ausdruck seiner Anspannung war, doch das half trotzdem nichts gegen die Wut, die daraufhin in mir aufstieg.

„Dann lauf doch woanders lang, Malfoy. Es ist ja nicht so, dass die Tür ein dünnes Nadelöhr wäre. Da ist noch genügend Platz, dass du einen Bogen um mich machen kannst. Denkst du vielleicht, ich will mir einen Todesserbazillus von dir einfangen?", fauchte ich zurück und einen Moment blieb er stumm. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gesagt, er war erschrocken. Unwillkürlich wanderte mein Blick zu seinem linken Arm, der wie üblich durch einen Pullover verhüllt war.

„Seit wann geht ein Malfoy einem Potter aus dem Weg?", fragte er schließlich gedehnt, so dass es sich anhörte, als hätte ich einem König vorgeschlagen, sich vor einem Bauer zu verneigen. „Nur weil du eine Narbe auf der Stirn hast, bedeutet es nicht, dass du automatisch ein super toller Zauberer bist, Potter. Und nur weil du genügend Glück hattest, um Voldemort vier Mal zu entkommen, heißt das nicht, dass du besser bist, als andere. In Wahrheit bist du nicht viel mehr ein Taugenichts, bei dem allein sein falscher Ruhm über seine Unfähigkeit hinweg täuscht."

Ich schnappte empört nach Luft und konnte nicht einmal protestieren, als mich Crabbe beiseite stieß, damit Malfoy ungehindert durch die Tür stolzieren konnte, weil ich einfach sprachlos war. Für was hielt sich dieser Kerl eigentlich?? Na, dem würde ich zeigen, wer hier der Verlierer war! Wütend stapfte ich hinüber zum Gryffindor-Umkleideraum.

„Okay, ich will jetzt keine langen Reden schwingen", sagte Alicia und sah alle aus dem Team kurz und eindringlich an. „Wir haben unsere Taktik oft genug besprochen und geübt, so dass es eigentlich keine Probleme geben sollte. Denkt immer daran, dass ihr eine gute Mannschaft seid und gebt bis zur letzten Sekunde euer Bestes." 

Dann schwieg sie einen Augenblick und ließ ihre Worte wirken. Sie verstand es wirklich ein Team zu motivieren und in den Gesichtern der anderen sah ich deutlich, dass sie entschlossen waren, alles zu geben und zu siegen. Ebenso wie ich. Ich würde den Schnatz vor Malfoy fangen oder bei dem Versuch sterben, so wie es Oliver schon einmal von mir verlangt hatte.

Alicia atmete einmal tief durch und klatschte dann in die Hände. „Also los! Lasst uns Slytherin platt machen!"

„Ja!!", kam die sechsstimmige Antwort und hochmotiviert betraten wir das Spielfeld, wo wir sogleich von Hunderten begeisterten Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws empfangen wurden. Die Buh-Rufe der Slytherins gingen in dem allgemeinen Jubel unter.

Dann ertönte Lee Jordans enthusiastische Stimme. „Ah, da kommen sie also endlich. Von rechts die Gryffindors..." Der Applaus der Zuschauer wurden einen Moment ohrenbetäubend. „... und von links die Slytherins." Auf der Slytherintribüne brach ein kleiner Wirbelsturm der Begeisterung los und ich fragte mich, ob sie irgendeinen Zauber verwendeten, um ihre Stimmen magisch zu verstärken. Dass sie von den anderen Schülern Hogwarts Buh-Rufe erhielten, schien die Slytherin-Mannschaft nicht zu stören und Malfoy grinste nur herablassend zu uns herüber, als wir uns gegenüber standen.

Alicia und Malfoy reichten sich übrigens nicht die Hand, als Madam Hooch zu uns kam und uns noch einmal ermahnte, dass sie ein faires und sauberes Spiel sehen wollte, sondern nickten sich nur kühl zu und dann ertönte ein schriller Pfiff aus der kleinen, silbernen Pfeife der Schiedsrichterin und das Spiel begann.

„Und los geht's! Die Besen schießen in die Höhe und Catie hat den Quaffel, geschickt umfliegt sie die gegnerischen Spieler, nährt sich dem Tor und... nein, Zadon hat ihr den Quaffel abgejagt und versucht nun seinerseits ein Tor zu erzielen. Abgabe an Stephanson, der fast durch einen Klatscher vom Besen gehauen wird. Gut gemacht, Thewett! Gryffindor wieder im Quaffelbesitz, ein schönes Zusammenspiel unserer Jäger, Slytherin scheint keine Chance zu haben, ihnen den Ball abzujagen und... TOORRR!! Zehn zu null für Gryffindor durch einen glänzenden Wurf von Alicia. Du bist die Beste!!"

Lee Jordan überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung und ich konnte mir das missbilligende Stirnrunzeln von Professor McGonagall lebhaft vorstellen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Lee ein sehr parteiischer Kommentator und zudem noch an unserem Kapitän interessiert war. Ich erlaubte mir ein kurzes Lächeln und hielt weiter Ausschau nach dem Schnatz.

„Stephanson hat sich den Quaffel unter den Arm geklemmt und scheint entschlossen ihn nicht mehr herzugeben. Mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit schießt er über das Spielfeld, weicht einem Klatscher aus, umfliegt Smith, schießt und... Pash hält. Na Gott sei Dank!" Ein gut vernehmliches Räuspern war aus dem Hintergrund zu vernehmen. „Gryffindor wieder im Quaffelbesitz. Smith und Catie zeigen uns ein wunderbares Abgabespiel- so wird zusammengearbeitet, Slytherins, schaut gut hin- oh, was war das? Hundt hat Catie mit einem Klatscher beschossen, der jedoch in allerletzter Sekunde von Davis Steward abgewehrt werden konnte. Anscheinend hat sie sich aber so erschrocken, dass sie den Quaffel fallen gelassen hat. Elisa hat die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sich den Ball geschnappt.... ihr Bruder schickt ihr wütend einen Klatscher und fegt sie damit beinahe vom Besen und Smith hat den Quaffel wieder an sich gebracht..... TOR für Gryffindor!!! Zwanzig zu null für uns!"

Malfoy drehte wie ich seine Kreise über dem Feld und versuchte seinen Spielern nicht in die Quere zu kommen, verfolgte aber trotzdem kritisch ihre Leistungen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich jedoch erkennen, dass er nicht nur zu den Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft blickte oder sich nach dem Goldenen Schnatz umsah, sondern auch mich ab und zu beobachtete. Wahrscheinlich wartete er darauf, dass ich den Schnatz sah, um ihn mir dann vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Aber nicht mit mir!

„Abgabe von Elisa zu Zadon.. Schuss und... Tor- Mist!"

Wieder ein Räuspern aus dm Hintergrund. „Mister Jordan", ertönte die Ermahnung von Professor McGonagall.

„Ja, ja schon gut. Es steht also zwanzig zu zehn.... Alicia jagt mit dem Quaffel übers Feld, Thewett und Steward halten ihr den Rücken von arglistigen Klatschern frei, sie setzt an zum Wurf und... FOUL!! Zadon hat sie mit voller Absicht gerammt, diese Schlange!"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Na gut, er hat sie eben mies gefoult, war sicher keine Absicht gewesen und Gryffindor erhält einen Freiwurf. Alicia schießt und... ganz klar, unhaltbar für Galic. Warum machst du so ein verdrießliches Gesicht, Malfoy? Passt dir wohl nicht ganz, dass Gryffindor in Führung liegt, was?"

„Wenn sie sich wohl auf das Spiel konzentrieren würden, Mister Jordan?"

„Tue ich doch, Professor! Und weiter geht's. Slytherin im Quaffelbesitz, ein Klatscher von Steward, der Quaffel fällt und... verdammt, Zadon fängt ihn....."

Ich hörte nicht mehr hin, sondern konzentrierte mich allein auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz. Ich hörte, wie die Menge jubelte, wenn eine Mannschaft einen Treffer erzielt hatte und Malfoys entschlossenes Gesicht machte mir klar, dass ich wirklich auf der Hut sein musste, sonst ging das Spiel am Ende doch an Slytherin.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich plötzlich ein goldenes Glitzern und ohne zu überlegen, riss ich meinen Besen herum und jagte darauf zu. Das merkwürdige Zischen in meiner Nähe registrierte ich erst im letzten Augenblick und schaffte es gerade eben noch, mich unter dem Klatscher wegzuducken, bevor ich mir eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar gebrochene Knochen holte. Im nächsten Moment war Davis schon an meiner Seite und schlug ihn in Richtung Stephanson. „Bist du okay, Harry?", fragte er noch schnell, bevor er einen zweiten abwehrte, der auf meine Person zielte.

„Hey, was soll das? Brown beschießt den Sucher Gryffindors ohne erkennbaren Grund und anscheinend mit dem Ziel, ihn spielunfähig zu machen! Das sollte als Mordversuch gelten und einen Freistoß geben!! Könnt ihr falschen Schlangen euch nicht einmal an die Regeln halten?!"

„Mister Jordan!", nun klang Professor McGonagalls Stimme deutlich schärfer. „Sie sollen keine persönlichen Wertungen abgeben, sondern das Spiel kommentieren."

Lee murmelte noch etwas das wie „Aber wenn ich doch recht habe" klang und fuhr dann lauter fort: „Alicia hat Zadon den Quaffel abgejagt- ein tolles Mädchen. Sie schießt und- JA, noch ein Tor für Gryffindor!! Sechzig zu vierzig für uns. Alicia, willst du nicht vielleicht doch mal mit mir ausgehen?"

„MISTER JORDAN!"

„Ja, schon gut, schon gut. Slytherin ärgert sich also und während Malfoy unseren Sucher mit Blicken aufspießt, verliert Smith den Quaffel an Stephanson, der nur knapp zwei Klatschern entgeht, die von den Treibern Gryffindors geschickt wurden, von Hundt und Brown jedoch mit knapper Not abgeblockt wurden, Catie fast vom Besen hauen und Harry wieder nur knapp verfehlen. Was soll das werden?!" Er klang empört und ich machte mir im Geiste eine Notiz, dass ich zusätzlich noch auf Klatscher achten sollte. „Elisa hat den Quaffel von Zadon zugespielt bekommen, ihr Bruder schickt ihr wieder einen Klatscher auf den Hals und... autsch, das hat weh getan, sie wird an der Schulter getroffen und lässt den Quaffel fallen und.....ähm... Harry fängt ihn?" 

Einen Moment legte sich verblüfftes Schweigen über die Zuschauerränge- so etwas war ja noch nie da gewesen: der Quaffel im Besitz des Suchers- und ich sah etwas irritiert auf den roten Ball, der unvermittelt in meinen Händen gelandet war, unsicher was ich jetzt damit machen sollte. Dann kam jedoch wieder Leben in die Menge und die Schüler aus dem Slytherinhaus brüllten etwas von „unfair" und „gegen die Spielregeln" und Hundt schlug einen Klatscher in meine Richtung, dem ich jedoch ohne Mühe ausweichen konnte. Zu meiner Erleichterung signalisierte mir Alicia inzwischen, dass ich ihr den Quaffel geben sollte und- froh, das Ding los zu werden- warf ich ihn zu ihr, damit er wieder in die Hände des richtigen Mannschaftsmitgliedes kam.

„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen", donnerte Lee Jordan mit ungewohnter Autorität in Richtung Slytherintribüne. „Solange kein Tor damit gemacht wird und er nicht länger als eine Minute in den Händen gehalten wird, ist es sehr wohl erlaubt, dass in anderes Teammitglied kurzzeitig im Besitz des Quaffels ist! In der Zwischenzeit hat Alicia die allgemeine Verwirrung ausgenutzt und ein Tor erzielt. Super, gemacht!! Ja, das ist wirklich ärgerlich, was Malfoy?"

Und eben dieser war plötzlich an meiner Seite und funkelte mich wütend an. „Ich dachte immer, nur Slytherins spielen unfair."

„Hast du eben nicht zugehört? Es war erlaubt und was kann ich dafür, wenn mir der Quaffel genau in die Hände fällt?"

„Glaube bloß nicht, dass ihr eure Niederlage mit solchen Mitteln verhindern könnt! Damit kommt ihr nicht durch!" Dann riss er seinen Besen herum und begab sich ans andere Ende des Spielfeldes, wo er mich noch einmal mit einem mörderischen Blick aufspießte und sich dann wieder auf seine Aufgabe als Sucher konzentrierte.

Sprachlos starrte ich ihm nach, bevor ich wieder wütend wurde. Gerade er musste sich über ein unfaires Spiel beklagen! Er selbst hatte ja nun wirklich keine Mannschaft voller Unschuldslämmer! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir wirklich nicht unfair gespielt hatten, sonst hätte Madam Hooch eingegriffen. Sie war schließlich die Schiedsrichterin. Wir Gryffindors würden uns doch nicht auf das niedrige Spielniveau der Slytherins herablassen!

„Oh, verdammt, Elisa schießt ein Tor für Slytherin und es steht jetzt fünfzig zu siebzig. Der Schnatz scheint sich noch nicht blicken lassen zu wollen, aber.... verdammt, noch ein Tor für Slytherin. Anscheinend sind sie endlich aufgewacht. Vielleicht solltest du doch langsam daran denken, den Goldenen Schnatz zu fangen, Harry." 

Oh, super. Das war natürlich leicht gesagt, wenn man nicht hier oben auf dem Besen saß. Als ob ich nicht schon die ganze Zeit Ausschau nach dem kleinen goldenen Siegesgaranten halten würde....

„Alicia wirft den Quaffel... Galic hält, verdammt!! Slytherin wieder im Quaffelbesitz, ein Klatscher von Steward wendet das Blatt noch einmal.... oh nein, Zadon hat Catie den Quaffel wieder abgejagt und ein Tor geschossen. Gleichstand. Gryffindor hat den Quaffel...."

Den Rest verstand ich nicht mehr, weil etwas kleines Goldenes mit schimmernden, schnell schlagenden Flügeln an mir vorbeischoss, dicht gefolgt von einer Gestalt, in grün und silber gehüllt. Nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später hatte mein Hirn die Informationen erfolgreich verarbeitet und ich jagte Malfoy und dem Schnatz hinterher. Er durfte ihn verdammt noch einmal nicht vor mir bekommen!

Ich schmiegte mich eng an den Besenstil, der Luft möglichst wenig Widerstand zu bieten und so schneller fliegen zu können, fühlte wie der Wind an meinen Kleidern zerrte und bemühte mich, meinen Besen trotz der Geschwindigkeit auf einer ganz geraden Linie zu halten, um keine Zeit durch unnötige Schlenker und Umwege zu verlieren. Schließlich schloss ich zu Malfoy auf und der Schnatz, nun zwei Verfolger im Nacken, schlug einen unerwarteten Haken in der Luft und sauste plötzlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Fluchend riss ich meinen Besen scharf herum und machte mich auf direkter Linie an die Verfolgung. Draco sah wohl ein, dass er in Sachen Schnelligkeit nicht mit mir mithalten konnte und versuchte auch gar nicht erst, mich einzuholen, sondern flog einen engen Bogen über links um sich dem Objekt unsere Begierde von der Seite nähern. Er würde ihn nicht vor mir erreichen, es sei denn der Schnatz schlug einen erneuten Haken und zwar nach links. In dem Fall würde ich wohl die schlechteren Karten haben.

Malfoy riskierte viel, aber er war von uns beiden schon immer der kühle Taktiker gewesen, der sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen zu Entscheidungen zwingen ließ. Und tatsächlich- gerade als ich die Hand ausstreckte und der Sieg zum Greifen nahe war, wandte sich der Schnatz in er letzten Sekunde nach links und ich griff ins Leere. Verdammt noch mal!

Malfoy hatte hoch gepokert und wenn mir nicht schnellstens etwas einfiel, würde er gewinnen, würde Slytherin dieses Spiel gewinnen. Und Malfoy würde mich wieder als Versager abstempeln. Nein, das konnte ich nicht zulassen, ich konnte mich nicht einfach geschlagen geben und mich wieder in die Kategorie „Wertlose Verlierer" stecken lassen. Ich wollte....  wollte in seinen Augen nicht wertlos sein.

Was als nächstes geschah, muss wohl unglaublich schnell gegangen sein, aber mir kam es vor wie Zeitlupe. Unmittelbar nach der Richtungsänderung des Schnatz hatte ich meinen Besen wieder auf seine Fährte gebracht, doch der kleine, geflügelte Ball steuerte schnurstracks auf Malfoy zu, ohne sich beirren zu lassen oder Anstalten zu machen, auszuweichen und ich sah es in Malfoys Augen schon siegessicher aufblitzen. Er war dem Triumph so nahe.

–_Nein! Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich nicht so unfähig bin, wie du behauptest. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich ein würdiger Gegner bin._–

Mit einem Satz hockte ich auf meinem Besen, mit den Hände klammerte ich mich noch an den Stiel, damit der Wind mich nicht herunterfegen konnte, suchte mein Gleichgewicht.... und sprang.

Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass wir uns in etwa zwanzig Metern Höhe befanden. Ich hörte auch nicht den erschrockenen Aufschrei der Menge, noch bekam ich mit, dass niemand mehr darauf achtete, dass Slytherin drei Tore hintereinander schoss, sondern alle Augen- sogar Malfoys- erschrocken auf mich gerichtet waren.

Das einzige, was ich fühlte, war eine seltsame Schwerelosigkeit. Ich sah nur den Schnatz, der nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt schwebte, und streckte mich ihm entgegen. Meine Hand berührte die kühle Oberfläche des kleinen Balles, schloss sich um ihn und in dem Moment breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf meinen Gesicht aus. Geschafft, ich hatte mich vor Malfoy bewiesen. Er sah nun, dass er mich nicht einfach in irgendeiner Kategorie ablegen konnte, dass ich nicht einfach nur Dreck unter seinem auf Hochglanz polierten Schuh war.

Genau in diesem Moment schien wieder Leben in die erstarrten Spieler zu kommen. 

„Scheiße, HARRY!!" 

Ich spürte, wie sich irgendetwas um mich schloss- zwei Arme, wie ich nur wenig später bemerkte- und in einer instinktiven Reaktion schlang ich meine Arme um den Hals desjenigen, der mich da gerade umarmt hatte, den erbeuteten Schnatz immer noch fest in der Hand. Ein harter Ruck ging durch meinen Körper, als mein Schwung vom Sprung abrupt gebremst und die Richtung des Fluges geändert wurde und ich nun nicht weiter geradeaus flog, sondern eine Sekunde recht hilflos am Hals meines Fängers hing. Eine Hand berührte mein Bein, zog meinen Oberschenkel schnell und mit festem Griff nach oben und dann spürte ich, wie ich auf etwas saß.

Einem Besen, wie mir mein Gehirn kurz darauf mitteilte. _Malfoys_ Besen um genau zu sein. Erschrocken ließ ich seinen Hals los, als ich in seine silbergrauen Augen blickte- hatte ich jemals solch einen Sturm in ihnen toben sehen?- und hielt mich stattdessen mit meiner freien Hand an seinem Besen fest, doch die grenzenlose Freude über meinen Sieg war wie weggeblasen, als mich Malfoy anfauchte: „Was stimmt eigentlich nicht mit dir, Potter? Warum versuchst du ausgerechnet vor aller Augen Selbstmord zu begehen?"

Ich schluckte trocken, starrte erst ihn an, dann zu Boden und dann wieder meinen Erzrivalen, der mir- schon wieder- das Leben gerettet hatte. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, in welche Gefahr ich mich begeben hatte, nur um mich vor ihm zu beweisen. Was war nur in mich gefahren, dass ich dafür sogar mein Leben aufs Spiel setzte?

„Malfoy... ich....." Eigentlich wusste ich nicht genau, was ich sagen wollte. Ich sollte mich wohl bedanken. Denn auch wenn er immer noch Draco Malfoy war, hatte er mich gerade aus mir unverständlichen Gründen vor einem sicherlich tödlichen Sturz in die Tiefe bewahrt. Im Moment war ich aber zu irritiert von mir und von Malfoys Reaktion, als dass ich etwas Sinnvolles hätte erwidern können.

Doch Lee Jordan, der in diesem Moment seine Stimme wiederfand, verschaffte mir etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. „Das... uhmm.... also, es sieht so aus... als ob Harry den Schnatz gefangen hat... bevor er selbst von Malfoy gefangen wurde..... Gryffindor gewinnt also dieses Spiel mit zweihundertzwanzig zu hundert." Er klang genauso verwirrt wie sich der Rest der Schüler- mich eingeschlossen- fühlte.

„Langsam habe ich wirklich genug von deiner Selbstinszenierung, Potter. Die Welt dreht sich nicht alleine um dich, also hör auf, dich immer in den Mittelpunkt schmuggeln zu wollen!"

„Aber, ich...", setzte ich zu meiner Verteidigung an, doch er ließ mich nicht ausreden.

„Was? Das hast du nicht gewollt? Dass ich nicht lache. Erst fällst du die Treppe herunter, als seiest du nicht in der Lage, dich abzufangen und humpelst dann auf die Krankenstation, um dich von Madam Pomfrey bemitleiden zu lassen. Dann spielst ein bisschen Jäger und hantiertst mit dem Quaffel herum und jetzt springst du einfach in einer Höhe von zwanzig Metern- ist deinem Spatzenhirn eigentlich klar, wie hoch das ist?!- von deinem Besen, als könnte dir überhaupt nichts passieren. Ich sage es dir ja nur ungern, aber du bist kein Vogel, Potter. Deine Versuche, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregend, sind wirklich erbärmlich."

„Hör zu, Malfoy. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht mich in den Tod zu stürzen, ich habe dir lediglich den Sieg nicht gegönnt", gab ich zurück, doch meinem Ton fehlte die Schärfe. „Wenn ich dir so über bin, warum hast du mich nicht einfach fallen gelassen?"

„Erwartest du allen Ernstes, dass ich ausweiche, wenn du versuchst auf meinen Besen zu springen, und mir am Ende die Schuld an deinem Tod zuschieben lasse? Außerdem gibt es auch noch Leute, die dich dann von da unten abkratzen müssen und so etwas sollte selbst Filch erspart bleiben."

„So sozial heute, Malfoy?", frage ich mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nein, aber du bist schon unbeschadet kein allzu reizender Anblick und ich mag mir nicht vorstellen, wie du nach einem Fall aus zwanzig Metern aussiehst. Außerdem.....", es folgte eine kurze Pause. „ Außerdem fordere ich noch eine Revange für heute", erwiderte er, aber der letzte Satz klang, als hätte er eigentlich etwas anderes sagen wollen, und ich blinzelte ein wenig überrascht.

Dann lächelte ich. „Okay, Herausforderung angenommen." 

Er sah mich einen Moment mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und sagte schließlich: „Jetzt halte dich fest, Potter." Dann ging er in einen sanften Sinkflug über und setzte weich auf dem Boden auf. Für mich war das allerdings ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, denn erstens flog ich auf demselben Besen wie Malfoy, zweitens steuerte ich den Besen nicht selbst und drittens saß ich verkehrt herum, so dass ich rückwärts flog und mir den Kopf verrenken musste, um zu sehen, wo es hinging. Daher wahrscheinlich auch das seltsame Kribbeln in meinem Bauch.

Als ich abstieg, merkte ich erst, wie weich meine Knie waren und hätte mich um ein Haar an Draco abgestützt. Erst im letzten Moment merkte ich, was ich im Begriff war zu tun und zog meinen Arm hastig zurück. Dadurch stolperte ich zwar einen merkwürdigen Schritt nach vorne, aber immerhin hatte ich mir kein weiteres Mal die Blöße gegeben, auf seine Hilfe angewiesen zu sein.

Einige Sekunden starrten wir uns wortlos an, dann nahm Malfoy seinen Besen und ging stumm an mir vorbei, in Richtung Slytherin-Umkleidekabine. Einen Moment rang ich mit mir, gab mir schließlich aber doch einen Ruck. „Malfoy?" rief ich ihm hinterher. Er verharrte mitten im Schritt und drehte sich langsam zu mir um, um mich mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue anzusehen. „Danke!", sagte ich nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

Zu meiner Überraschung erwiderte er jedoch nichts, sondern schenkte mir ein so erschreckend atemberaubendes Halblächeln bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte, dass ich im ersten Augenblick gar nicht merkte, dass ich ihm mit offenem Mund nachstarrte. Irritiert schüttelte ich den Kopf und wandte mich nun Madam Pomfrey zu, die über das Spielfeld geeilt war, um sich zu überzeugen, dass ich auch wirklich okay war.

„Scheiße, HARRY!"

Hatte Malfoy mich vorhin wirklich bei meinem Vornamen genannt?

******

Seufzend schloss ich die Augen, als das warme Wasser im Duschraum der Umkleidekabine über meinem Körper lief und meine verspannten Muskeln ein wenig lockerte. Wie war das gewesen? Ich sollte Voldemort Meldung machen, wenn Potter sich merkwürdig verhielt? Dann sollte ich ihm vielleicht schreiben, dass sein Erzfeind neuerdings versuchte, sich umzubringen.

Erst brach er sich beinahe den Hals, als er die Treppe herunter fiel und keine Anstalten machte, sich irgendwie abzufangen, sondern erst reagierte, nachdem ich ihn aufgefangen hatte, und sich plötzlich an mich klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender. 

Ich musste zugeben, das es eigenartig gewesen war, ihn im Arm zu halten. Es hatte sich so natürlich angefühlt und mein Körper hatte auf seine unmittelbare Nähe auch ziemlich seltsam reagiert. Mir war plötzlich angenehm warm geworden und ich hatte mich so zufrieden, wie selten zuvor in meinem Leben gefühlt, mein Herz hatte Rekordzeit geschlagen und meine Hände hatte ich auch nicht davon abhalten können, zu zittern. Prima, nach meinen Gedanken, verriet mich jetzt auch noch mein Körper.

Und heute war er dann in zwanzig Metern Höhe von seinem Besen gesprungen. Einfach so. Als ob das etwas ganz Normales wäre, das jeder ab und zu mal tun würde. Er hatte mir den Sieg nicht gegönnt, hatte er gesagt, doch woher kam plötzlich dieser blinde Ehrgeiz? Seit wann wollte er- er, Harry Potter, die Verkörperung der Leitideen Godric Gryffindors- um jeden Preis gewinnen?? Ich hatte vor Schreck beinahe eine Herzattacke bekommen, als dieser unvernünftige Bengel sein Leben für den Schnatz riskiert hatte und bevor ich es richtig realisiert hatte, hatte ich die Flugbahn meines Besens um eine Winzigkeit korrigiert, um ihn erneut aufzufangen. 

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber jetzt im Nachhinein war mir klar, dass mich seine Aktion nicht nur erschreckt hatte, sondern dass ich sogar richtig Angst um ihn gehabt hatte- und das nicht zu knapp. Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er diese Gefühle in mir wachrief, doch ich bereute nicht, was ich getan hatte. Ich würde ihn jederzeit wieder auffangen, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Irgendwer musste ja schließlich auf ihn aufpassen, wenn weder er noch seine Freunde in der Lage dazu waren.

Potter schien die Gefahr, in der er sich befunden hatte, auch erst realisiert zu haben, nachdem er sicher auf meinem Besen gesessen hatte und ich hatte mit einer gewissen Genugtuung registriert, dass der Held von Gryffindor plötzlich blass wurde und sich seine großen grünen Augen vor Schreck weiteten. Wenigstens hatte er seine Dummheit eingesehen.

Mit einem kleinen Schauder dachte ich daran zurück, dass ich ihn schon wieder- zum zweiten Mal in einer einzigen Woche- im Arm gehalten hatte. Es fühlte sich definitiv viel zu gut an, um nicht beunruhigend zu sein. Und weil mein Rennbesen ja nicht unbedingt für eine ganze Familie konstruiert war, waren wir uns wieder viel zu nahe gewesen und mein Körper hatte erneut mit dem bekannten Herzklopfen und dem Händezittern reagiert. Elender Verräter!

Ich drehte das Wasser ab und trocknete mich mit einen frustrierten Seufzen ab. Ich sollte nicht so über Potter denken. Ich sollte ihn im Gegenteil mit aller Kraft hassen und ihm den Tod wünschen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich alles nicht so kompliziert, wenn er nicht diese großen grünen Augen hätten, die seine Verletzlichkeit und seinen Wunsch nach Geborgenheit in die Welt hinausschrieen. Wenn er nicht so klein und zierlich wäre, dass er meinen Beschützerinstinkt weckte und auch nicht von dieser reinen, unschuldigen Aura umgeben wäre, die mich magisch anzog.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob der Hass und die Rivalität wirklich jemals existiert hatten, oder ob mir meine verletzten Gefühle das nur eingeredet hatten, nachdem er mein Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hatte. War es nicht vielleicht schon immer so gewesen, dass es mich in seine Nähe zog und ich meine Angst vor dieser seltsamen Anziehungskraft mit Hohn und Spott zu überspielen versucht hatte?

Ärgerlich pfefferte ich mein Handtuch auf eine Bank, zog mich an und stapfte zum Kerker. Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, wohin mich diese Gefühle in Zukunft noch führen würden.

To be continued....

Hm, okay, wieder seeehr wenig Draco, aber ich gelobe Besserung für das nächste Kapitel ^^ Ich gebe ehrlich zu, dass das hier nicht das Gelbe vom Ei war, aber auch dafür gelobe ich Besserung =)

Vielen, vielen Dank an Angel344, Darkness151, Kate Black, Ralna, Nibin, Choko und Shenendoah für Reviews!

@Darkness151: Schon wieder zu kurz?? Ich geb' mir doch schon Mühe .' Immerhin hat jedes Kapitel über 5000 Wörter. Wie viel erwartest du denn? *neugierig ist*

@Kate Black: Was Draco in dieser Woche gemacht hat? Ich nehme an, dieses Aufnahmeritual war gleich am Tag nach seinem verschwinden und die restliche Zeit brauchte er, um sich von diesem intensiv schmerzhaftem Erlebnis zu erholen und sich darauf einzustellen, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Eine Schilderung seiner Erlebnisse, passte irgendwie nicht in den Teil, aber vielleicht werde ich in späteren Kapiteln noch einmal bruchstückweise darauf eingehen. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Widmung: Federvieh, Besserweis- ich glaube, ihr beide wisst schon warum =)

Mondlicht Kapitel 6 

Die Weihnachtsferien rückten unaufhaltsam näher und es gab wohl keinen Schüler, der ihnen nicht erwartungsvoll entgegenblickte. Die Lehrer gingen ja schon während des Schuljahres nicht  unbedingt sparsam mit der Verteilung der Schularbeiten um, doch kurz vor den Ferien wurden wir förmlich von Hausaufgaben erschlagen. Sogar Genies wie Hermine waren gestresst und Malfoy, dem sonst alles zuzufallen schien, sah aus, als hätte er die letzten Wochen kaum geschlafen.

Obwohl- das ging den meisten so, denn wer nicht ohne Schularbeiten erscheinen wollte, musste oft bis tief in die Nacht arbeiten. Wenn es morgens Zeit zum Aufstehen wurde, ging ein gemeinschaftliches Stöhnen durch die Schlafsäle und alle zogen sich noch einmal die Decke über den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war es lediglich die Aussicht auf baldiges Ausschlafen ohne Berge an Hausaufgaben, die die Schüler auf den Beinen hielt und verhinderte, dass die Krankenstation gestürmt wurde und die Mädchen und Jungen Madam Pomfry anflehten, krank geschrieben zu werden. 

Das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin war nun einige Wochen her und endlich hatte man aufgehört, mich anzustarren wie ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern, wenn ich den großen Saal oder ein Klassenzimmer betrat. Und endlich musste ich mir auch nicht mehr von Colin Creevey und seinem Anhang anhören, wie mutig und toll dieser Sprung doch gewesen war und dass er mindestens eine Million Fotos davon hatte. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er diese Geschichte dem „Tagespropheten" gemeldet hätte, aber das blieb mir Gott sei Dank erspart.

Einige dieser Fotos hatte mir Colin ganz stolz vermacht. Und obwohl- oder vielleicht gerade weil- er sicher ein guter Fotograf war, war mir bei einem dieser Fotos vor Schreck beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben. Minutenlang starrte ich auf das Foto, auf dem sich immer wieder dieselbe Szene abspielte. Die Szene, in der Malfoy mich fing und auf seinen Besen zog. Die Art, wie er seinen Kopf dabei neigte, drückte ganz klar Besorgnis aus, und auch wenn Malfoy so etwas in diesem Moment sicher nicht gefühlt hatte, so rührte dieses Bild doch irgendetwas in meinem Herzen und ich musste schwer schlucken. 

Nach mehreren Wiederholungen fiel mir noch etwas daran auf. Seine Hand blieb wie in einer zärtlichen Geste einen Augenblick länger als nötig auf meinem Oberschenkel liegen und schien sich auch danach nur zögernd wieder zurückzuziehen und mein Foto-Ich ließ im Gegenzug die Arme einige Momente zu lange um Malfoys Hals liegen, als wäre das etwas ganz Natürliches, das wir jeden Tag machen würden. Zu meiner Bestürzung stellte ich fest, dass Malfoy und ich seltsam vertraut wirkten und ein Außenstehender leicht auf die Idee kommen könnte, wir wären ein Paar.

Dieses verräterische Foto war von mir sogleich unter mein Kopfkissen verbannt worden, wo es hoffentlich nie jemand sehen würde. Und von eben diesem weichen Hilfsmittel für einen ruhigen Schlaf schreckte ich hoch, nachdem mir Ron wie üblich einen nassen Lappen ins Gesicht klatschte, um mich zu wecken. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass ich mich ohne diesen Schreck, der meinen Puls praktisch von Null auf Hundertachtzig jagte, einfach umgedreht hätte, um wieder einzuschlafen Schließlich war Samstag und die letzten Wochen hatten mich ganz schön angestrengt.

So saß ich jedoch mit einem Ruck kerzengerade im Bett und erst nachdem ich registriert hatte, dass keine Gefahr im Verzug war, sondern dass ich nur einen nassen Lappen auf dem Schoß hatte, drohten meine Augenlider langsam wieder zuzufallen. Dann spürte ich allerdings wie mein bester Freund nach dem Lappen griff, anscheinend mit der Absicht, ihn mir noch ein wenig um die Ohren zu schlagen (natürlich nur mit so viel Kraft, dass er mir nicht weh tat), und riss meine Augen schnell wieder auf: „Hey, ist ja okay. Ich bin wach, ich bin wach!!"

Ron verschränkte zufrieden die Arme. „Na wunderbar. Dann nichts wie raus aus den Federn. Weißt du denn nicht mehr, was wir heute vorhaben?"

„Hausaufgaben machen?", mutmaßte ich mit einem gequälten Blick, der verriet, dass ich die Bibliothek langsam wirklich nicht mehr sehen konnte, doch zu meiner Erleichterung schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Nicht? Dann lass mich überlegen....ähm..."

Mein bester Freund rollte mit den Augen. „Wo hast du in letzter Zeit nur deine Gedanken? Du hast neuerdings ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb. Woher kommt das nur?" Er zögerte kurz, hatte anscheinend einen Geistesblitz und grinste mich dann schelmisch an. „Du bist doch nicht etwas verliebt?"

Was für ein Glück, dass er mir diese Frage nicht beim Frühstück gestellt hatte, denn dann wäre ich sicherlich an dem Happen erstickt, der mir auf diese Frage hin im Hals stecken geblieben wäre. Nachdem der erste Schreck überwunden war, lachte ich gekünstelt und winkte ab. „Was redest du da? Meinst du nicht, ich hätte es euch erzählt?" Zugegeben, diese Antwort war etwas sehr lahm, um seinen Verdacht zu entkräften, doch Hermine rettete mich, indem sich ohne anzuklopfen den Kopf ins Zimmer steckte. „Liegt Harry immer noch im Bett? Na los, raus mit dir, sonst sind die besten Schlittschuhe weg!"

Einen Moment muss ich wohl sehr dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut haben, wie mir Rons amüsiertes Lachen verriet, aber dann meinte ich mich dunkel zu erinnern, dass wir vor zwei Tagen ausgemacht hatten, uns heute mal wieder so richtig zu entspannen und einfach mal ein wenig Eis zu laufen. Der See von Hogwarts war schon seit zwei oder drei Wochen zugefroren und letzte Woche war er für die Schüler freigegeben worden. Das bedeutete, wir durften uns jetzt unter Aufsicht mindestens eines Lehrers auf dem Eis bewegen.

Hermine und Ron gingen schon vor in Gemeinschaftsraum und gaben mir die nötige Zeit, mich in Ruhe fertig zu machen. Doch Rons Blick, den er mir kurz vor dem Verlassen des Schlafsaales zugeworfen hatte, sagte mir, dass er das Thema „Liebe" noch nicht abgehakt hatte. Da kam sicherlich noch ein sehr interessantes Gespräch auf mich zu. Seufzend stand ich schließlich doch auf und wünschte mir sofort ich wäre liegen geblieben, als mich die kalte Luft im Saal erschaudern ließ. Hier sollten wirklich dringend Kamine eingebaut werden!

********

Eigentlich hatte ich mich auf einen gemütlichen Vormittag im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins eingestellt, doch daraus wurde nichts. Ich wusste, dass die meisten heute hinunter zum See gehen wollten, um ein wenig Schlittschuh zu laufen und das hätte bedeutet, dass ich beinahe völlig alleine gewesen wäre. Ich hatte mich im Geiste schon mit meiner Zeichenmappe, meinem Bleistift und einen weißen Blatt Papier gesehen, doch Pansy machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Verehrerinnen konnten ja gut und schön sein und stärkten das Selbstbewusstsein- nicht dass ich es nötig hätte- aber manchmal... manchmal wollte man sie sich am liebsten mit einem effektiven Abwehrfluch vom Hals schaffen. 

Kaum hatte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum geleert, machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal, um meine Zeichenmappe zu holen, und genau vor der rettenden Tür passte Pansy mich ab. Sie hatte sich lässig dagegen gelehnt, so dass es für mich unmöglich war, an ihr vorbei zu kommen, ohne auf Tuchfühlung gehen zu müssen. Also blieb ich genervt stehen. „Was willst du?"

„Du gehst nicht hinunter zum See, Draco?" Sie klimperte kokett mit den Wimpern und ich begann zu ahnen, worauf sie hinauswollte und hoffte inständig, dass ich mich irrte.

„Sieht wohl so aus. Nun geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Der verführerische Blick, den sie mir zuwarf, ließ eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper laufen; nicht etwa, weil er meine Leidenschaft entfachte, sondern weil er in mir den starken Wunsch erweckte, schnellstmöglichst das Weite zu suchen. Aber natürlich musste ich als Malfoy-Erbe meine Haltung wahren und so zog ich lediglich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Hast du mich nicht verstanden, Pansy?"

Das Timbre ihrer Stimme gefiel mir gar nicht, als sie schnurrte: „Doch Draco, aber warum nimmst du mich nicht einfach mit in deinen Schlafsaal? Da willst du doch hin, nicht wahr?"

„Pansy, eher wechsle ich nach Gryffindor und fange eine Affäre mit Potter an, als dass ich dich in mein Bett lasse!", erklärte ich ihr mit kühler, Distanz wahrender Stimme und hoffte, dass sie dieses Mal begriff, dass aus uns nie etwas werden würde. Sogar hoffnungslose Fälle wie Pansy würden irgendwann aufgeben, wenn sie immer wieder abblitzten, oder?

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen mich?", schmollte sie nun, ihre Stimme nervig wie immer.

Tja, gute Frage. Sie sah gut aus, das ließ sich nicht leugnen, und sie hatte auch diesen Hauch Verruchtheit, der männliche Wesen normalerweise in Scharen anlockte, und wahrscheinlich hätten nur wenige ein derart offenes und verlockendes Angebot ausgeschlagen, aber... mich ließ es absolut kalt und ich wusste auch warum.

Nicht einmal ein normales Sexualleben konnte ich Dank Harry Potter führen! Ich war bei allem, was ich tat, so sehr auf ihn fixiert, das ich mich manchmal fragte, ob ich mich nicht in St. Mungos vorstellen sollte. Doch andererseits... wer war nicht von ihm fasziniert? Wer versuchte nicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit mit mehr oder minder drastischen Mitteln zu erregen? Und wer träumte nicht manchmal davon, ihn zum Partner zu haben? Ich würde meinen Zauberstab darauf verwetten, dass sogar Slytherin-Schüler sich des öfteren solchen Fantasien hingaben.

Ich ertappte mich dabei, mich für einen kurzen Moment zu fragen, wie ich wohl reagiert hätte, wenn Harry an Pansy Stelle gewesen wäre, doch bevor diese Überlegungen zu weit führen konnten, brach ich den Gedankengang hastig ab und konzentrierte mich wieder auf Pansy, die anscheinend eine Antwort erwartete. 

„Du stehst mir im Weg", entgegnete ich kalt und wollte sie beiseite schieben, doch sie klammerte sich an meinen Arm und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. Schauspielerisches Talent hatte sie, das musste man ihr lassen. „Bitte, Draco.... geh wenigstens mit mir Schlittschuh laufen.... heute ist so ein schöner Tag."

Ich rollte mit den Augen und war schon drauf und dran, ihr zu sagen, dass mir das völlig schnuppe war, als mich ein Gedanke zögern ließ. Die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle gewesen und jeder einzelne Schüler hatte sicher mehr als einmal den Schulstress verflucht und Tage wie heute luden geradezu zum Entspannen ein. Und wie entspannte man sich im Winter auf Hogwarts wohl am Besten? Entweder indem man im Bett blieb oder indem man auf Kufen über den zugefrorenen See glitt. 

Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, welche der beiden Möglichkeiten Harry Potter und sein Anhang wohl gewählt hatten. Und die Aussicht, Potter auf Schlittschuhen zu sehen, ließ mich meine Antwort noch einmal überdenken. Schließlich nickte ich. „Okay, Pansy. Lass uns gehen." In diesem Moment hätte ich mir ein paar Ohrenschützer gewünscht, denn das begeisterte Quieken des Mädchens an meinem Arm, tat mir in den Ohren weh.

Ich nutzte diesen Moment ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit, um mich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien und mich in den Jungenschlafsaal zu flüchten, wo ich erst einmal tief durchatmete. Ich sollte in der Bibliothek wohl mal ein paar weniger nette, aber legale Sprüche nachschlagen, um Leute wie Pansy auf Abstand zu halten.

Ich suchte meine Schlittschuhe heraus (_natürlich_ hatte ich meine eigenen- sollte ich, Draco Malfoy, etwa etwas anziehen, das Schülergenerationen vor mir schon benutzt hatten, sowohl Reinblüter, als auch Schlammblüter?) und warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu meinem Nachttisch, in dem sicher verschlossen meine Zeichenmappe lag. Daraus würde wohl wirklich nichts mehr werden, denn wenn mich Pansy erst einmal wieder zu ihren Opfer auserkoren hatte, dann wich sie mir nicht mehr von der Seite und aufdringliche Beobachter konnte ich beim Zeichnen nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Und kaum hatte ich den Schutz des Schlafsaales mit meinen Schlittschuhen in der Hand verlassen, rückte mir Pansy schon wieder auf die Pelle und klammerte sich mit einem schraubstockartigem Griff an meinen Arm. Genervt seufzend marschierte ich los und schleifte Pansy, die zwar selig lächelte, aber kaum mit meinem Tempo Schritt halten konnte, hinter mir her.

Um ehrlich zu sein hinunter zum See zu gehen, war ausnahmsweise eine hervorragende Idee von Pansy, denn einen besseren Tag hätten wir nicht erwischen können. Es war zwar bitterkalt, aber die Sonne strahlte vom hellblauen Himmel und ließ die schneebedeckte Landschaft um Hogwarts herum glitzern, als wären überall kleine Diamanten verstreut worden.

Wäre ich ein wenig romantischer veranlagt, hätte ich mich vielleicht sogar zu einem bewundernden Seufzer hinreißen lassen, aber das überließ ich dann doch lieber all den kindischen Hufflepuffs, albernen Ravenclaws und kichernden Gryffindors.

Ich hingegen begnügte mich damit, entspannt meine Runden zu ziehen- um möglichst viel Abstand zu meiner lästigen Verehrerin bedacht- und meine Mitschüler  zu beobachten und vor allem die Erstklässler stellten sich sträflich ungeschickt an, so dass ich nicht verhindern konnte, dass sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf mein Gesicht schlich und dort festzufrieren schien.

Plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf die drei Schüler, die sich gerade daran machte, die Eisfläche zu betreten. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo das Goldene Trio von Gryffindor blieb und ob ich mich vielleicht in meiner Einschätzung geirrt hatte und Granger die beiden Jungs doch in die Bibliothek gezerrt hatte, um zu lernen. Nun, da Harry Potter auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, waren alle anderen Schüler augenblicklich uninteressant und mein Blick hängte sich sofort an seine zierliche, in dicke Wintersachen gehüllte Gestalt.

Nicht einmal in einer gefütterten Thermohose und einem dicken Anorak schaffte er es, kräftiger als gewöhnlich auszusehen. Nicht, dass er zu dünn war; im Gegenteil, für seine Größe hatte er genau das richtige Gewicht und durch das regelmäßige Quidditch-Training war er sogar recht muskulös. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er schon alleine dadurch, dass er so klein war, und durch seine schmale Taille ziemlich zierlich für einen Jungen wirkte.

Mir war aufgefallen, dass er seinen Pony in den letzten Monaten hatte wachsen lassen und ihm die Strähnen nun etwas länger ins Gesicht hingen, als üblich. Und ich hatte auch beobachtet, dass er, wenn ihm jemand zu aufdringlich auf die Stirn starrte, den Kopf schief legte, damit seine Haare noch weiter über seine Narbe rutschten. Dabei zog er missbilligend die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen und sein gesamtes Verhalten und seine Haltung sprang plötzlich von offen und freundlich auf Abwehr um. Als ob man sich auf zu privates Territorium vorgewagt hatte, dass er mit allen Mitteln verteidigen würden, wenn sich der Eindringling nicht augenblicklich zurückzog.

Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, woher diese plötzliche Empfindlichkeit kam. Vielleicht hing es mit Diggorys Tod und dem Erwartungsdruck, der nun auf ihm lastete, zusammen. Nicht, dass nicht schon immer von ihm erwartet worden war, etwas Besonderes zu sein, aber seitdem Voldemort wieder erstarkt war, hatte man ihm noch viel mehr Last aufgebürdet. Ich fragte mich manchmal im Stillen, ob seine doch vergleichsweise schmalen Schultern in der Lage waren, diese schwere Bürde zu tragen.

Interessiert verfolgte ich, wie er sich mit unsicheren Schritten, und sich auf der einen Seite an Weasley und auf der anderen an Granger klammernd, weiter auf den See hinauswagte. Anscheinend hatte er noch nie zuvor auf Schlittschuhen gestanden. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdachte, fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn wirklich noch nie auf dem Eis gesehen hatte. Manchmal hatte er am Ufer gestanden, um seine Freunde zu beobachten, aber er selbst hatte sich noch nie auf die gefrorene Oberfläche des Sees gewagt.

Und seine ersten Versuche, selbstständig sein Gleichgewicht zu suchen, sahen ziemlich hilflos aus und nach wenigen Metern musste er auch schon aufgefangen werden und ich konnte nur noch mit Mühe ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Die drei lachten und Harry versuchte mit entschlossener Konzentration, die Ratschläge seiner Freunde zu befolgen, um nicht auf seinem- zugegeben süßen- Hintern zu landen. Als es dann doch einmal klappte, machte er es wenigstens richtig, und riss Granger und Weasley mit sich, die überrascht aufschrieen und dann ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche schauten.

Ja, Schlittschuh zu laufen war definitiv eine der besten Ideen gewesen, die Pansy jemals gehabt hatte. Amüsiert beobachtete ich weiterhin die drei Gryffindors und starrte mit beinahe unverhohlener Faszination zu dem Jungen, der lebt.

*******

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, warum ich mich _dazu_ hatte überreden lassen. Schlittschuhe waren definitiv die wackeligste Angelegenheit, die mir jemals untergekommen war und das Eis war- oh Wunder- verflucht glatt.

Als wir aus der Schule ins Freie getreten waren, war mir das Ganze noch wie eine wirklich gute Idee vorgekommen. Die Luft war zwar klirrend kalt, doch nachdem ich meinen Schal etwas enger um meinen Hals gezogen und mich umgesehen hatte, hatte ich beschlossen, dass ich damit leben konnte. Der Schnee strahlte und funkelte im Sonnenlicht und der klare, blaue Himmel versprach einen herrlichen Wintertag. Zudem waren noch etliche andere außer uns unterwegs und über der Szenerie hier unten am See lag eine heitere und entspannte Atmosphäre, die zum Durchatmen vom Schulstress einlud.

Und da tat ich auch- allerdings nur so lange bis ich Malfoy entdeckte und für einige Sekunden das Atmen komplett vergaß. Er hatte anscheinend schon ziemlich viel Erfahrung auf dem Eis, denn er lief nicht, er schwebte vielmehr. Vielleicht konnte man es auch als tanzen bezeichnen, doch auf jeden Fall war es atemberaubend mit welcher Leichtigkeit und Eleganz er sich bewegte. Als wäre er mit Schlittschuhen an den Füßen geboren worden.

Dazu war er ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit Ausnahme des Schals in Slytherinfarben, doch diese dunkle Kleidung unterstrich seine helle Haut hervorragend und seine silberblonden Haare schienen geradezu zu leuchten. Seine schwarzen Schlittschuhe fielen gar nicht auf, sondern erschienen als natürliche Verlängerung seiner Hose, was ihm ungewöhnlich lange Beine verlieh. Und hätte man nicht ab und zu die silbernen Kufen im Sonnenlicht aufblitzen sehen hätte man wirklich leicht zu der Annahme kommen können, er schwebe tatsächlich einige Zentimeter über der Eisfläche. Ja, Draco Malfoy wusste, wie man sich in Szene setzte.

Eines war klar- Schlittschuh fahren war eine Disziplin, in der er mich um Längen schlug, aber ich war trotzdem entschlossen es zu lernen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Malfoy meine ersten Schritte auf dem Eis beobachtete und mich verspottete. Das passende Grinsen lag ja schon auf seinen Lippen.

Doch schließlich entschied ich mich, die Gedanken an ihn zu verdrängen und mich voll auf meinen Unterricht im Eis laufen zu konzentrieren. Aber trotz der Hilfe meiner Freunde und ihren guten Ratschläge, die auf mich niederprasselten, ließ mich mein Gleichgewicht schließlich doch in einem unaufmerksamen Moment (in dem ich den Blick vom Eis hob, um nach Malfoy zu suchen) im Stich. Erschrocken griff ich nach Ron und Hermine, um Halt zu finden, doch darauf waren die beiden wohl nicht so ganz vorbereitet. Plötzlich saßen wir alle drei auf dem kalten Eis. Nach dem ersten Schreck lachten wir über dieses Missgeschick, bis ich unvermittelt den vertrauten, intensiven Blick von Malfoy  auf mir spürte.

Ich blickte mich neugierig um und fand ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen Augen. Doch merkwürdigerweise wirkte es nicht spöttisch, und auch das Grinsen, dass er mir noch schenkte, bevor er seinen Blick abwandte, wirkte nicht ganz so herablassend wie sonst. Keine Frage, Malfoy verhielt sich äußerst merkwürdig in letzter Zeit. Sollte ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen?

„Angeber!", murmelte Ron neben mir. Schon wieder aufgerappelt hatte, warf er der  grazilne Gestalt von Draco einem giftigen Blick zu. Dieser glitt noch immer über das Eis, als hätte er das schon sein ganzen Leben gemacht,.

„Lass ihn doch", erwiderte ich schulterzuckend und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit der äußerst schwierigen Aufgabe zu, von der nassen Eisfläche wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, ohne prompt in einen ungewollten Spagat zu rutschen. Wahrscheinlich stellte ich mich wirklich ziemlich tollpatschig an, aber immerhin war ich ja noch ein blutiger Anfänger. Konnte man das nicht als Ausrede akzeptieren?

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Hermine, während sie mir aufhalf und Ron tadelnd ansah, weil er nur dastand und immer noch versuchte, Malfoy mit Blicken aufzuspießen.

„Ist noch alles dran, falls du das meinst", lachte ich und widerstand der Versuchung mich noch einmal nach Draco umzudrehen. Stattdessen wandte ich mein Gesicht der strahlenden Wintersonne zu und versuchte mich wenigstens für einige Momente zu entspannen und all die Sorgen, die sich in den letzten Jahren tief in meine Seele gefressen und dort ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten, in den Hintergrund zu drängen.

Hinter mir hörte ich Hermine mit Ron schimpfen, der sie daraufhin so lange neckte, bis sie ernstlich wütend wurde, und dann flinken Fußes vor ihrem heiligen Zorn floh. Hermine sauste ihm hinterher, offenbar fest entschlossen, ihn für seine Frechheit zu bestrafen, und ich sah ihnen lächelnd nach. Musste Liebe schön sein......

Vorsichtig begann ich einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und mich ohne Hilfe meiner Freunde übers langsam Eis zu bewegen. Die anderen Schüler schienen bemerkt zu haben, dass ich nicht allzu sicher auf Kufen war. Sie fuhren weiträumig um mich herum, um mich nicht in die Verlegenheit zu bringen, im Falle eines Falles ausweichen zu müssen.

Ob sich mein Vater und meine Mutter zu ihrer Schulzeit ähnlich verhalten hatten wie Ron und Hermine gerade? Wenn ich mir die Bilder aus dem Fotoalbum ansah, das Hagrid mir geschenkt hatte, dann wirkten sie wie die Verkörperung des Traumpaar-Klischees. Sie sahen absolut vertraut und glücklich miteinander aus und ich glaube, wenn Pettigrew uns nicht an Voldemort verraten hätte, wären wir wirklich eine kleine, glückliche Familie geworden. Vielleicht hätte ich dann jetzt sogar noch Geschwister.

Ich seufzte schwer. Es war so sinnlos, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Damit machte ich mir mein Leben doch nur noch schwerer. Ich hatte meine Eltern ja nicht einmal richtig gekannt. Aber vielleicht war gerade das der Grund, warum ich so viel über sie nachdachte. Dadurch, dass ich fast nichts über sie wusste, hatte meine Fantasie freie Bahn und unzählige Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht tat mir gerade das Wissen weh, dass sich Menschen für mich geopfert hatten, die ich nicht kannte. Deren Andenken ich nicht in guter Erinnerung behalten konnte, weil es ja gar nicht gab, an dass ich mich hätte erinnern können.

Plötzlich wurde mein unsicheres, gedankenverlorenes Gleiten über die Eisfläche abrupt gestoppt und ich fand mich erneut auf meinem Hintern wieder. Mir gegenüber, allerdings immer noch stehend, die Ursache für meinen Sturz: Draco Malfoy, der mich ungehalten anfunkelte.

Ich seufzte lautlos und rollte mit den Augen. Irgendetwas schien das Schicksal gegen mich zu haben. Von all den Schülern auf dem Eis hatte es ausgerechnet er sein müssen, gegen den ich prallte. Wunderbar!

„Potter", begann er und seine Stimme machte der Temperatur Konkurrenz. „Ich meine, mich erinnern zu können, dass ich dir schon einmal gesagt habe, du sollst mir fernbleiben. Wenn du lieber auf dem Eis sitzt, anstatt darauf zu laufen, ist das deine Sache. Lass mich gefälligst da raus."

„Und ich", entgegnete ich in genauso frostigem Ton. „meine mich erinnern zu können, dass ich dir schon einmal entgegnet habe, dass ich dich nicht freiwillig berührt habe, Malfoy.  Außerdem hättest du sehr gut ausweichen können. Man könnte genauso gut annehmen, dass du mich mit voller Absicht über den Haufen gefahren hast." 

Dracos Blick flackerte kurz zum Ufer, wo Professor McGonagall und Madam Hooch standen, sich unterhielten und zu uns hinüber sahen. Dann setzte er ein offensichtlich falsches Lächeln auf. „Dann darf ich doch sicher dem ehrenwerten Mister Potter wieder auf die Beine helfen, bevor seine Hauslehrerin mir den Kopf dafür abreißt, dass er _mich_ über den Haufen fahren wollte?", fragte er mit aalglatter Stimme, streckte die linke Hand aus und machte dabei den Eindruck, als hätte er mich am liebsten verflucht, anstatt mir aufzuhelfen.

Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, sein Angebot anzunehmen und seinen Ärger so noch mehr zu schüren. Immerhin hatte er mir dann schon wieder geholfen und darüber würde er sich sicherlich schwarz ärgern. „Sie dürfen, Mister Malfoy." Und so ergriff ich seine Hand und er zog mich mit einer überraschend sanften, und doch kraftvollen Bewegung auf die Füße, während seine Augen spöttisch glitzerten.

Zwei Sekunden später fiel mir auf, dass wir uns noch immer nicht losgelassen hatten und ich spürte, wie mir schlagartig die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Andererseits wurde mir im selben Moment klar, dass ich ihm möglicherweise nie wieder so nahe kommen würde und dass jetzt der geeignete Augenblick wäre, alle meine Zweifel zu beseitigen, was seine Zugehörigkeit zu Voldemort anging.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, drehte ich seine Hand so, dass sein Handgelenk nach oben zeigte und streifte ohne Umschweife den Ärmel seiner gefütterten Robe und seines Pullovers hoch. Und dann starrte ich ungläubig auf seinen Arm.

Da war kein Dunkles Mal. Nur weiche, makelos weiße Haut. Dabei hätte ich schwören können....

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst, Potter?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme und mein Kopf ruckte wieder hoch, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Malfoy hatte seine Augen misstrauisch zusammengekniffen und ich ließ ihn so hastig los, als hätte ich mich an seiner Hand verbrannt.

„Ich... nun.. ich..." Doch Ron und Hermine befreite mich aus dieser unangenehmen Lage und ersparten es mir sofort antworten zu müssen. Ron war als erstes bei uns und bremste so scharf, dass das Eis hoch spritzte.

„Was willst du schon wieder von Harry, Malfoy? Kannst du dich nicht einmal um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern?", fauchte er und Hermine baute sich neben ihm auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Oh, muss der große Harry Potter etwa von seinen Freunden beschützt werden? Kann er das nicht alleine?", entgegnete Malfoy lässig und sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Dann änderte sich sein Ton urplötzlich und wurde wieder kühl. „Außerdem kümmere ich mich hier um meine Angelegenheiten, Weasley. Also misch' dich gefälligst nicht ein. Ich höre, Potter."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir gegenüber Rechenschaft ablegen muss- was auch immer ich tue. Ich hatte meine Gründe, und das muss dir reichen." Dennoch konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass ich erleichtert war, dass sich mein Traum wirklich nur als Traum erwies, obwohl er so real gewirkt hatte.

Malfoy wollte etwas erwidern, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. Ihr Tonfall war beinahe so kalt wie seiner. „Jetzt lass uns endlich in Ruhe! Sieh doch, Pansy kommt sich sehr vernachlässigt vor. Geh doch zu ihr, sie kann deine Gegenwart- im Gegensatz zu uns- wenigstens ertragen." 

Ein wenig tat er mir ja leid. Drei gegen einen war ziemlich unfair, doch er selbst war ja auch nicht für seine Fairness und Kameradschaftlichkeit bekannt. Und anscheinend waren ihm Hermines Ohrfeigen aus dem dritten Jahr noch gut in Erinnerung, denn er funkelte sie nur drohend an und kehrte uns dann den Rücken zu.

Nachdenklich sah ich ihm nach. Er hatte  sich in letzter Zeit erstaunlich oft ohne seine Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle gezeigt und jetzt machte er sich auch nicht auf den Weg zu Pansy, sondern schien vielmehr vor ihr zu fliehen. Sie hingegen machte sich sogleich an seine Verfolgung. Was war los im Hause Slytherin? War Draco Malfoy zu etwas wie einem einsamen Wolf geworden? Der unerreichbare, kalte Prinz von Slytherin, der nun überhaupt niemanden mehr an sich heran ließ? Ich runzelte in Gedanken versunken die Stirn und bemerkte Hermines aufmerksam musternden Blick nicht.

*******

Wütend warf ich meine Kissen mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Keiner der anderen Slytherins traute sich jetzt in den Schlafsaal und nicht einmal Pansy war verrückt genug, mich jetzt zu stören. Glück für sie, denn dann würde mein Wutanfall sie treffen.

Er wusste es, verdammt noch mal! Woher?! Woher konnte dieser Kerl wissen, dass ich ein Todesser war? Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass er heute mehr als nur einen Verdacht gehabt hatte. Warum sonst sollte er einfach nachschauen und dann so ungläubig auf meinen Arm starren, als hätte ich dort eine zweite Hand versteckt?

Zu gerne hätte ich meiner Wut auf aggressive, gewalttätige Art Ausdruck verliehen, doch das ziemte sich nicht für einen Malfoy. Genau genommen gehörte sich nicht einmal dieser Wutausbruch für ein Mitglied unserer Familie. Disziplin und Selbstbehrrschung waren der Schlüssel zur Macht, nicht unkontrollierte Gefühlsausbrüche. 

Aber wie zum Teufel hatte das passieren können? Niemand wusste, dass ich an dem Initiationsritus teilgenommen hatte, abgesehen von den Anwesenden und das bedeutete, dass Potter von irgendjemandem aus unserem Kreis diese Information erhalten haben musste.

Aber das machte doch gar keinen Sinn! Warum ging dieser jemand damit zu Potter und nicht direkt zu Dumbledore? Weil er hoffte, Harry würde ohnehin sofort zum Schulleiter rennen und ihm alles brühwarm erzählen? Das war doch Blödsinn! Viel zu umständlich.

Meine Wut verflog letztendlich und ich griff mir genervt an den Kopf. Fakt war, dass Potter es irgendwoher wusste und ich kam nicht darauf, woher. Und Fakt war, dass er es Dumbledore nicht erzählt hatte. 

Warum? Weil er mich schützen wollte?  Nein, sicher nicht. Wir waren über so viele Jahre Rivalen gewesen. Keiner von uns würde zögern, den anderen zu verraten... oder? Möglicherweise hatte er seinem Informanten auch einfach nicht getraut. Hatte es für eine wilde Geschichte gehalten.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach meinem Vater schreiben, anstatt mir den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Grimmig nickte ich. Ja, das würde ich tun. Ein elterlicher Ratschlag schadete nie, auch wenn man ihn schlussendlich nicht annahm.

*******

Nur noch eine Woche bis zu den Weihnachtsferien! Ich saß grübelnd über meinem Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und rechnete kurz nach, wie viele Schulstunden ich noch zu überstehen hatte, bis die rettenden Ferien endlich begannen. Oh ja, ausschlafen- das wär's!

Es war schon spät und der Gemeinschaftsraum war schon beinahe leer. Nur Hermine und Ron saßen noch bei mir und harrten tapfer aus. Hermine schien jedoch an Rons Schulter schon in einen leichten Schlummer geglitten zu sein und er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt, um ihr ihre halb sitzende, halb liegende Position bequemer zu machen.

Ich sah seufzend auf und rieb mir die müden Augen. „Hört zu, ihr könnt wirklich schlafen gehen. Ich hab's ja gleich geschafft." Mein Blick fiel auf die schlafende Hermine, die wie immer viel mehr als alle anderen gearbeitet hatte, und die dementsprechend erschöpft aussah. „Ihr seht beide ganz schön fertig aus. Legt euch besser hin und schlaft." Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es schon nach elf war.

„Aber Harry...", begann Ron in einem Tonfall, der mir klar machte, dass seine nächsten Worte „wir sind doch Freunde" gewesen wären, wenn Hermine nicht in diesem Augenblick hochgeschreckt wäre.

„Nein Professor, ich habe meinen Aufsatz ganz sicher abgegeben!", versicherte sie uns hastig mit schlaftrunkenem Blick, sah sich dann irritiert um und gähnte kurz. „Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?"

„Harry, bist du sicher...."

Ich unterbrach Ron, in dem ich abwinkte. „Ja, das ist schon okay. Ich bin in zehn Minuten bestimmt auch fertig." Mein bester Freund warf mir noch einen langen, abschätzenden Blick zu, stand dann aber schließlich auf und zog Hermine mit sich. Als ich schlussendlich alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, blickte ich von meinem Sitzplatz aus leise seufzend aus dem Fenster hinauf zu den Sternen.

Hätte ich mich rechtzeitig mit diesem Thema beschäftigt, könnte ich jetzt auch in meinem Bett liegen und träumen, aber ich hatte die ganze Sache ja bis zur letzten Sekunde vor mir her schieben müssen.

Wie es Sirius wohl ging? Ob er wohlauf war? Ich hatte lange nichts von ihm gehört....

Erneut seufzend brachte ich meine Gedanken mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf die richtigen Bahnen und beugte mich entschlossen über meinen Aufsatz. Ich schaffte es tatsächlich den restlichen Stoff so zu kürzen, dass ich dreißig Minuten später fertig war und zufrieden das Pergament einrollen konnte. 

Meine Gedanken wanderten noch einmal zu Draco Malfoy. Jetzt, wo ich mir die Sache mit dem Dunklen Mal noch einmal in aller Ruhe durch den kopf gehe ließ, kam es mir recht seltsam vor. Wenn ich bisher von Voldemort gträumt hatte (abgesehen von den Träumen, in denen sich Vergangenes, wie Cedrics Tod, wiederholte), war es jedes Mal real gewesen. Warum sollte es ausgerechnet dieses Mal anders sein? Sicher, sein unbefleckter Unterarm sollte mir eigentlich beweisen, dass er kein Todesser war, aber ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich konnte nicht sagen, woher es kam, aber bisher hatte ich mich auf meine Gefühle verlassen können. 

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, darüber nachzugrübeln. Wollte ich endgültige gewissheit haben und auch das letzte bisschen Misstrauen beseitigen würde ich Malfoy wohl etwas Veritasserum in seinen Kürbissaft mischen müssen und ihn hinterher verhören. Doch erstens hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie man dieses Serum braute (und Snape würde mich eher adoptieren, als dass er es mir gab) und wie sollte ich an Malfoys Saft kommen? Am besten schob ich diese Gedanken erst einmal nach hinten zu den anderen, über die ich im Moment nicht nachdenken wollte.

Eigentlich hätte ich mich jetzt zu Bett gehen können, doch die Müdigkeit war plötzlich verflogen. Kurz entschlossen schlich ich nach oben in den Jungenschlafsaal, in der Hoffnung, dass Ron schon schlief, legte die Pergamentrolle auf meinen Nachttisch und kramte leise meinen Tarnumhang und meinen Zauberstab unter meinem Kopfkissen hervor (wer war ich, dass ich mich ohne Zauberstab aus der relativen Sicherheit des Gemeinschaftsraumes begeben würde?).

Die fette Dame murmelte verschlafen etwas, das ich nicht verstand, als das Porträt zur Seite klappte und ich durch das Loch kraxelte, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass der Tarnumhang nicht verrutschte. Als ich mich vorsichtig auf Zehenspitzen durch das stille Schloss bewegte, fiel mir auf, wie sehr ich Hogwarts mochte, wenn alles so ruhig war.

Wenn ich lauschte, hörte ich nicht mehr als das leise Knistern der Fackeln an den Wänden und mir kam es plötzlich so vor, als wäre ich der einzige Mensch, der noch auf den Beinen war. Das gesamte Schloss schien in einen dornröschenähnliche Schlummer gefallen zu sein und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Wer brauchte schon Schlaf, wenn er stattdessen das hier erleben konnte?

Vor jeder Ecke zögerte ich und lauschte angestrengt, bevor ich vorsichtig herumschlich und Ausschau nach Mrs Norris und Filch hielt. Doch keiner von beiden begegnete mir auf dem Weg nach draußen. Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf den Innenhof hinaus, nahm den Tarnumhang ab und setzte mich auf eine Bank, um den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten. Die Luft war frisch, aber ich hatte weder eine Doppelschicht Pullover, noch meine Winterjacke an und so war es bitterkalt. Mein Atem hing in kleinen weißen Wölkchen vor mir in der Luft.

Ich wollte ja nicht lange bleiben, aber irgendetwas hatte mich gerufen. Das plötzliche Bedürfnis hierher zu kommen, hatte mich herunter auf den Hof geführt. Und wenn ich schon einmal da war, konnte ich die Aussicht auch ein wenig genießen. Der Sichelmond und die Sterne tauchten das Schloss in ein schwaches silbernes Licht, das es zwar etwas gespenstisch, jedoch noch eindrucksvoller als am Tage erscheinen ließ.

Das plötzliche Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, ließ mich den Kopf wenden und tatsächlich erkannte ich eine dunkle Silhouette an der Schlossmauer lehnen. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es sei vielleicht Sirius, doch dann erkannte ich, dass die Gestalt schlanker und kleiner war, als mein Patenonkel. Neugierig starrte ich sie an.

Der Schatten schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er entdeckt worden war, stieß sich von der Mauer ab und trat ins Licht. Aber noch bevor ich sein Gesicht sah, erkannte ich die Stimme. „Du brichst schon wieder mindestens zehn Schulregeln, Potter."

„Dasselbe gilt für dich, Malfoy", entgegnete ich ruhig, denn ich war nicht in der Stimmung zu streiten. Er lächelte sein merkwürdiges Halblächeln und für einen Moment stockte mir das Herz.

„Was machst du hier? Willst du dir den Tod holen, Potter? Noch ein Selbstmordversuch?", spottete er, doch es war seltsam gutmütiger Spott und ich fragte mich, ob ich es hier wirklich mit Malfoy zu tun hatte.

„Die angemessene Kleidung für dieses Wetter bleibt immer noch mir überlassen. Kannst mir ja deinen tollen Mantel leihen, wenn du dich so um mich sorgst."

Er lächelte herablassend. „Und mir den Tod holen? Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass meine Liebe zu mir immer noch größer ist, als meine Liebe zu dir. Aber gerade _du_ solltest dich in diesen Zeiten nicht einfach aus dem Schloss stehlen- vor allen Dingen nicht nachts."

„Was soll mir denn in Hogwarts passieren, Malfoy?", entgegnete ich sanft und wunderte mich, woher diese merkwürdige Stimmung kam. „Wenn du mich jetzt nicht mit deinem Schal erwürgst, ist Hogwarts der sicherste Platz auf der Erde."

Und wieder eins seiner seltsamen Halblächeln, das mir die Knie weich werden ließ. Gott sei Dank saß ich. Malfoy trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und erwiderte leise: „Wie könnte ich den Goldjungen von Gryffindor verletzen und mir den Zorn der gesamten Schule zuziehen?"

Himmel, was für ein Spiel spielte dieser Kerl? Auf jeden Fall eines, das mir nicht gefiel und ich erhob mich ruckartig, bereit zu flüchten. „Malfoy, ich...."

Ein seltsamer Knall unterbrach meine Antwort. Ich sah mich nach der Ursache um und blickte zum Himmel. Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern- und das hatte sicher nichts mit der Kälte zu tun.

Über Hogwarts schwebte düster und unheilverkündend, in einen grünlichen Dunstschleier gehüllt ein mir unangenehm bekannter Totenkopf, aus dessen Mundhöhle eine Schlange hervorquoll. Das Dunkle Mal. Ich fühlte, wie mich die Panik packte. Wäre meine Kehle nicht mit einem Mal wie zugeschnürt gewesen, dann hätte ich wohl geschrieen. So aber brachte ich nicht mehr als ein trockenes Krächzen hervor.

Was machte dieses Ding über Hogwarts? Der Beschwörer musste sich auf dem Schulgelände befinden, doch eigentlich war Hogwarts mit so starker Magie geschützt, dass es Todessern unmöglich war, auf das Gelände zu kommen. Und einen derart geschmacklosen Scherz würde sich kein Schüler erlauben. Irgendwo hier in der Nähe musste sich also ein Todesser herumtreiben... oder auch eine Gruppe Todesser....

Sollte etwa Malfoy selbst.....? Ich wagte gar nicht daran zu denken.

Doch noch bevor ich mich nach möglichen Schuldigen umschauen konnte, wurde ich am Ellenbogen gepackt und in den Schatten der Schlossmauer gezerrt. Draco presste mich mit seinem Körper flach gegen die Wand, löste die Augen aber keine Sekunde von dem Mal. Ihm war alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und er starrte das Dunkle Mal mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Nie hatte ich bei Draco Malfoy einen so offenkundigen Ausdruck des Entsetzens gesehen. Ganz offensichtlich waren meine Befürchtungen völlig falsch gewesen.

Auch ich war von Entsetzen ergriffen, aber kam ich dennoch nicht umhin, die ungewöhnliche Nähe unserer Körper zu bemerken. Wie konnte sich etwas, das so falsch war, bloß so gut anfühlen? Ich spürte, wie sich meine Wangen bei diesem Gedanken rosa färbten und hoffte, dass Malfoy es- sollte er es bemerken- der Kälte zuschrieb.

Über uns im Schloss falckerten Lichter auf. Zunächst nur in einzelnen Fenstern, dann schien sich diese Welle nach dem Dominoeffekt immer schneller über das gesamte Gebäude auszubreiten.

„Wir müssen hier weg", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und ging ging wieder etwas auf Abstand. Ich nickte langsam, musste die Information erst einmal verarbeiten. Gleich würde es hier von Lehrern wimmeln und es wäre auf gar keinen Fall besonders vorteilhaft, wenn wir uns hier erwischen ließen. Ich sah wie es hinter Malfoys Stirn arbeitete und begriff, dass er verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchtee. Ich konnte mir ja einfach meinen Tarnumhang überwerfen, den ich jetzt mit beiden Armen und aller Kraft gegen meine Bauch drückte. Doch er?

Der Anblick des Dunklen Mals musste mich in einen größeren Schockzustand versetzt haben, als mir bis dahin bewusst war, denn ich hörte mich sagen: „Hör zu, was jetzt passiert, bleibt unter uns, okay?"

Endlich verließen seine Augen das Dunkle Mal und er sah mich an, allerdings mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen!"

„Ich habe auch nicht vor zu spielen. Ich helfe dir hier weg zu kommen, ohne dass du gesehen wirst, aber wie ich das mache, bleibt aber unter uns, verstanden? Gibst du mir dein Ehrenwort?"

Er schien einen Moment mit sich zu hadern. Was war wohl das kleinere Übel? Ausgerechnet als Slytherin und Sohn eines bekannten Todessers auf den Schulhof erwischt zu werden, während das Dunkle Mal Unheil drohend in der Luft waberte, oder sich auf ein unbekanntes Abenteuer mit mir- dem verahhsten Gryffindor- einzulassen? Schließlich war er zu einem Entschluss gekommen. „Okay, ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre, dass ich kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verliere."

Ich atmete tief durch. „Was immer das Wort eines Slytherin wert ist", murmelte ich leise, doch er hatte es verstanden und blickte mich verärgert an.

„Mein Wort ist genauso viel wert, wie deines!" 

Ich seufzte und entfaltete den silbern glänzenden Tarnumhang, der von Malfoy argwöhnisch beäugt wurde. „Komm her." Worauf hatte ich mich nur eingelassen? Wie hatte ich ihm ein Angebot machen können, das so viel Körpernähe erforderte? War ich komplett wahnsinnig geworden?

Ich warf den Umhang über uns und achtete darauf, dass wir auch wirklich ganz und gar bedeckt waren. Wie würde Filch wohl kucken, wenn er lediglich zwei oder drei körperlose Füße spazieren gehen sah? So schlichen wir wieder ins Schloss zurück. Hier schienen inzwischen wirklich absolu alle aufgewacht zu sein, denn die Gänge waren hell erleuchtet und  Stimmengewirr drang an mein Ohr. Ich wurde mir indes unserer mehr als ungemütlichen Position bewusst und legte zögernd und etwas widerwillig den Arm um Malfoy, damit wir uns nicht ständig gegenseitig beim Gehen behinderten. Zu meiner Überraschung protestierte er nicht. Stattdessen fühlte nach einem merklichen Zögern von seiner Seite seinen Arm um meine Taille. Mein Gesicht war sicherlich feuerrot und ich betete inständig, dass er es nicht bemerkte. Was würde er sonst wohl denken? Ich wollte es lieber gar nicht wissen.

Auf dem Weg zum Kerker der Slytherins kamen uns einige völlig aufgelöste Geister entgegen und Snape rannte uns beinahe über den Haufen, als er aus den Kerkern nach oben hetzte, vermutlich zu Dumbledore. Ich war im Moment auch einfach zu verwirrt und schockiert, um auf Malfoys erstaunten Blick zu achten, als ich uns ohne seine Hilfe und ohne zu zögern hinunter zum Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins brachte.

„Darüber reden wir noch mal, Potter", zischte er mir aus den Mundwinkeln zu, bevor er unter dem Tarnumhang meines Vaters hervortrat, das Passwort murmelte („Blutzoll") und verschwand. Ich machte mich so schnell ich konnte auf den Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, glücklicherweise ohne unterwegs auf einen Lehrer zu treffen Lediglich Filch schlich mit einer Laterne bewaffnet durch die Gänge.

Ohne den Tarnumhang abzunehmen und unter den misstrauischen Augen der fetten Dame murmelte ich das Passwort und kletterte in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo erwartungsgemäß die Hölle los war. Ganz Gryffindor schien auf den Beinen zu sein und alle drängelten sich an den Fenstern. In nicht wenigen Gesichtern konnte ich nackte Angst lesen. Verständlich. Auch mir zitterten die Hände. Mit Mühe durchquerte ich den Raum, ohne jemanden anzurempeln, fiel beinahe die Treppe herunter, weil ich Seamus und Dean aus dem Weg sprang, die von oben herunter gestürzt kamen, und wollte mich schließlich an Ron, der gerade die Tür öffnete, vorbei in unseren Schlafsaal drücken. Doch irgendwie musste ich ihn doch gestreift haben, denn er drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um. „Harry?"

Im Saal war es dunkel, aber ich erkannte an den hastig aufgerissenen Vorhängen der Betten, dass die anderen Jungen nicht da waren. Ich zog meinen Tarnumhang aus, verstaute ihn zusammen mit meinem Zauberstab wieder sorgfältig unter meinem Kopfkissen und drehte mich schließlich zu ihm um.

„Wo zum Teufel _warst_ du, Harry??"

„Ich... ich wollte noch ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen und bin deshalb rausgegangen.... und dann plötzlich.... stand dieser Totenschädel am Himmel...", erzählte ich stockend und musste mich erst einmal setzen. Erst jetzt, wo ich aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone heraus war, schlug mir mein Herz bis zum Hals und meine Beine wollten mich nicht mehr tragen. Und mir kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was hatte Mister Weasley damals bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gesagt? 

„Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Anhänger haben das Dunkle Mal immer dann aufsteigen lassen, wenn sie gemordet haben."

Was, wenn es heute Nacht tatsächlich einen Mord in Hogwarts gegeben hatte? Einen der Professoren hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht erwischt, denn sie waren durchaus in der Lage sich zu verteidigen. Und den Lärm eines Duells hätten Malfoy und ich gehört. Dann konnte es nur wieder einen oder mehrere Scüler getroffen haben. Unvorbereitet, unerwartet, mit grausamer Kaltblütigkeit. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken runter und ich schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass dem nicht so war.

Ron kam zu mir und packte mich an den Schultern. Ich fuhr erschrocken aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als er mich schüttelte und mich anschrie: „WAAS??? Hast du eine Ahnung, in welche Gefahr du dich gebracht hast?" Ich nickte und er fuhr leise, mit einem resignierendem Seufzen fort. „Das erzählen wir besser nicht Hermine. Komm mit runter. Wenn du nicht da bist, wird Panik ausbrechen und die Jungs und Mädels werden bestimmt eine großflächige Suchaktion starten, die Gryffindor alle Hauspunkte kostet, wenn sie dabei erwischt werden."

Ich zog mir schnell meinen Schlafanzug an (Was würde das für einen Eindruck machen, wenn ich voll bekleidet erschien?) und rannte mit Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo wir schon von Hermine bestürmt wurde.

„Oh, Harry, Ron, ist das nicht furchtbar?" Ihre braunen Augen waren angstvoll aufgerissen. 

Ron setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa nahm sie in den Arm und ich tat es ihm gleich. Nach diesem Schock brauchten wir wohl alle etwas, das uns Trost und Beruhigung versprach und wir drei fanden es in dieser Umarmung.

Inmitten des Trubels um uns herum saßen wir drei einfach nur still da, klammerten uns aneinander und blickten zutiefst besorgt in die Zukunft.

Für Reviews möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei Ralna, Darkness151 (bist auch eine ganz Treue, was? ^^), Besserweis, Nibin, Bligeta, Nijin und hermy24 bedanken *alle knuddelt*

@Darkness151: Aso, so  war das gemeint =) Tja, und was Harry und Draco angeht... lass dich einfach überraschen ^___^

Dieses Kapitel ist irgendwie extralang geworden, aber dafür wird das nächste, fürchte ich, umso kürzer.

Bis zum nächsten Mal und wenn ihr schon bis hierher gekommen seid... könnt ihr euch dann nicht zu einem kleinen Kommi aufraffen? 

Eure Fellfie


	7. Kapitel 7

Widmung: Federvieh, Besserweis

**Mondlicht**

**Kapitel 7**

In dieser Nacht schlief wohl niemand mehr. Alle waren in heller Aufregung und selbst nachdem das abstoßende Zeichen Voldemorts vom Himmel verschwunden war, kehrte keine Ruhe ein. Es wurden einige Vermutungen laut, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte, doch sie waren so fantastisch, dass ich keinen Gedanken an sie verschwendete.

Hermine saß grübelnd in Gedanken versunken zwischen mir und Ron und ich wusste, wenn jemand des Rätsels Lösung vor Dumbledore entdeckte, dann sie. Ich hatte zwar auch schon einige Überlegungen angestellt, doch etwas wirklich Schlüssiges war mir nicht eingefallen. Allerdings hatte sich mir ein beängstigender Gedanke aufgedrängt: Plante Voldemort Hogwarts, die einzige Festung, die ihm auf dem Weg an die Macht im Wege stand, anzugreifen und zu vernichten?

Professor McGonagall betrat kurz den Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte uns zu beruhigen. Sie versicherte uns, dass sich alles aufklären wollte und bat uns, zu Bett zu gehen. Doch niemand folgte dieser Bitte, nachdem sie eilig wieder verschwunden war. Die Schüler waren einfach zu aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen. Und nicht nur Ron, Hermine und ich brauchten die Gemeinschaft, um uns zu beruhigen und uns ein wenig sicherer zu fühlen. Den anderen ging es nicht anders.

Und selbst nachdem Professor McGonagall gegen zwei Uhr- also beinahe zwei Stunden nach dem Vorfall- unseren Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und uns alle in die Betten scheuchte, fand niemand so recht Schlaf. Ich selbst lag mit offenen Augen da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Von Seamus Bett hörte ich das Tuscheln von ihm und Dean und aus Nevilles Richtung ertönte das leise Kratzen einer Feder über Pergament. Vermutlich schrieb er seiner Großmutter. Und auch in der Richtung von Rons Bett hörte ich Pergament knistern. Er schrieb wahrscheinlich einen aufgeregten Brief nach Hause.

Was nun geschehen? Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie den Verantwortlichen gestellt hatten, doch was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn sich hier immer noch ein potentiell gefährlicher Todesser herumtrieb? Hoffentlich war niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Hogwarts hatte schon einmal kurz vor der Schließung gestanden, damals, als der Basilisk hier sein Unwesen getrieben hatte. Damals war aber niemand getötet worden. Wenn dieses Mal ein Schüler oder Lehrer umgekommen war, dann würden die Konsequenzen andere sein.

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, umfasste meinen Zauberstab unter meinem Kopfkissen locker mit einer Hand und zog mir die Decke bis zum Kinn. Irgendwann musste ich dann doch eingenickt sein, doch das bisschen Schlaf war definitiv nicht ausreichend gewesen. Außerdem hatten mich die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht so stark geprägt, dass ich, als der magische Wecker von Neville anfing, durchdringend zu piepsen, zu Tode erschrocken hochfuhr und praktisch im Bett stand. 

Doch ich war anscheinend nicht der Einzige. Hinter den Vorhängen von Seamus Bett ertönte ein zweistimmiger, erschrockener Schrei und kurz darauf krabbelten zwei ziemlich missgelaunte Jungs hinter ihnen hervor. Anscheinend waren sie einfach mitten in ihrer kleinen nächtlichen Unterhaltung  eingeschlafen.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein", grummelte Dean. „Da erscheint das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts und wir bekommen nicht einmal schulfrei."

„Darüber macht man keine Scherze", tadelte Ron, der mich für einen irrwitzigen Moment an Hermine erinnert, doch er hatte recht. Im Waschraum war wie immer um diese Uhrzeit Hochbetrieb und als wir fünf müde hineinschlurften, gefror für einen Moment jede Bewegung darin und alle starrten mich an.

Die Spannung und die Erwartung, die in der Luft lag, kroch langsam über meine Haut und bereitete mir beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Was erwarteten sie jetzt von mir? Dass ich stolz verkündete, ich hatte, während sie in den Betten lagen, die Verantwortlichen für das Dunkle Mal über unserer Schule gestellt und sie in einem spannenden Duell zur Strecke gebracht?

Ja, wenn ich so Reih um in die Augen der Jungen blickte, wusste ich, genau das wollten sie jetzt von mir hören. Na prima. War ich vielleicht ein Übermensch? Es war verdammt noch mal nicht witzig, dass immer selbstverständlich angenommen wurde, dass ich die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holte. Meine Mitschüler ignorierend putzte ich mir schnell die Zähne und verschwand nach einer Katzenwäsche fluchtartig aus dem Raum. Erst danach kam wieder Leben in die anderen. 

Was ich jetzt brauchte, um meine Stimmung zu heben, war ein schönes Frühstück und eine verdammt gute Neuigkeit. Hoffentlich konnte Dumbledore mit Letzterem dienen. 

*******

Um ehrlich zu sein, das war wohl die furchtbarste Nacht in meinem bisherigen Leben! Nicht nur, dass mir langsam klar wurde, dass ich mich beinahe wie ein zivilisierter Mensch mit Potter unterhalten hatte, dass ich mit ihm auf Tuchfühlung gegangen war und dass er mir aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Nein, das war zwar außergewöhnlich und erschreckend, aber was mich wirklich aus der Bahn war, war der schlangenzüngige Totenkopf.

Ich zermarterte mir die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Machte Voldemort jetzt endgültig ernst in seinem Krieg und nahm sich als erstes Hogwarts vor? Wäre ich dann nicht informiert worden?

Und zu allem Überfluss, war ganz Slytherin auf den Beinen gewesen, als ich von meinem nächtlichen Ausflug zurückkehrte. Einige Idioten gratulierten mir doch tatsächlich überschwänglich zu diesem tollen Streich und ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht den schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen sie auszusprechen. Das war doch kein verdammtes Spiel!

Es dauerte geschlagene zwanzig Minuten, bis auch der Letzte begriffen hatte, dass ich nichts mit dem Dunklen Mal zu tun hatte und dass das nicht nur eine Illusion aus dem Zauberstab eines Schülers war, sondern echt. Und was danach kam schockierte mich beinahe noch mehr.

Sie begannen zu feiern. Sie feierten den Dunklen Lord und dass er sich ihnen heute Nacht offenbart hatte. Jetzt, so ihre Meinung, würden endlich all diese Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde von dieser Schule verschwinden und sie könnten sich ganz den Dunklen Künsten widmen, sobald Voldemort Hogwarts erst eingenommen hatten. Nur auf vereinzelten Gesichtern sah ich, dass sie wirklich realisierten, was das bedeutete.

Diese Narren unterschätzen Voldemort ganz gewaltig. Sie hatten keine Vorstellung von seiner Grausamkeit. Sie hatten bisher nur von ihren Eltern gehört, was für ein tolles Gefühl es war, so einem mächtigen Wesen zu dienen. Die, die hier noch so ausgelassen tanzten, hatten keine Ahnung, wozu der Dunkle Lord wirklich fähig war. Wussten nicht, dass er seine Diener kaum besser behandelte als seine Feinde. 

Als ob Dumbledore diese Schule freiwillig räumen würde, falls es hart auf hart käme! Es würde hier ein wirklicher Krieg ausbrechen, und er würde eine Unmenge an Leben fordern. Die Schüler würden vielleicht nach Hause geschickt werden, doch Dumbledore und seine Leute würde diese Festung bis zum Letzten verteidigen, denn sie war zu wichtig, um zu fallen. Und an seiner Seite.... würde Harry Potter stehen. Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt; der Junge, der Voldemort schon vier Mal ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte.... der Junge, der unerhörtes Glück hatte, aber einfach noch  nicht stark genug war, um sich mit einem Magier von der Größe Voldemorts anzulegen und sich ernsthaft Chancen auszurechnen, lebend davon zu kommen.

Äußerlich ohne Regung, aber innerlich zutiefst erschüttert über das Verhalten meiner Mitschüler und über die Zukunftsaussichten, sollten sich meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiten, war ich ins Bett gegangen. Später hörte ich, wie Snape die lärmende Bande ungehalten und unter Androhung schärfster Strafen auseinander jagte und schließlich musste ich wohl in einen leichten Schlummer hinüber geglitten sein.

Doch als ich wieder erwachte, war mir, als laste der erdrückende Schatten von Voldemort über der ganzen Schule und mir widerstrebte es, aufzustehen. Denn dann würde ich mich einem Tag stellen müssen, der von vornherein von dem Dunklen Lord geprägt war und das waren ziemlich düstere Aussichten. Ich wäre aber nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn ich mich feige in meinem Bett verkrochen hätte, in der Hoffnung Dumbledore und Potter würden's schon richten. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer schwang ich meine Beine über die Bettkante. Auf in den Kampf!

Wie üblich war ich einer der Ersten, der auf den Beinen war und weil ich noch etwas Zeit bis zum Frühstück hatte, setzte ich mich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin und lenkte meine Gedanken bewusst in Bahnen, die nicht unmittelbar etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatten.

So furchtbar die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht auch gewesen waren, sie hatten auch einige interessante Dinge offenbart. So wusste ich jetzt zum Beispiel mit Sicherheit, wie es Potter schaffte, immer wieder unbemerkt in Hogwarts herumzuschleichen. Ich hatte ja schon seit der dritten Klasse vermutet, dass er einen Tarnumhang besaß (seit er mir in Hogsmeade diesen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte), aber nun hatte ich den Beweis dafür. Leider durfte ich niemandem davon erzählen. Man konnte ja vieles über mich sagen, aber nicht, dass ich mein Wort brach. Auch nicht einem Potter gegenüber.

Worüber ich mich allerdings sehr wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass Potter ganz offensichtlich den Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum kannte. Woher? Dieser Junge schaffte es immer wieder mich zu verblüffen. Immer wenn ich dachte, jetzt wüsste ich endlich so viel über ihn, dass er mich nicht mehr überraschen konnte, bewies er mir prompt das Gegenteil. Darüber würde ich noch einmal mit ihm reden müssen.

Ich stand auf und strich mir meine Roben glatt. Nach der letzten Nacht sollte ich vielleicht pünktlich beim Frühstück sein, denn ich war mir sicher, Professor Dumbledore hatte uns einiges zu sagen. Unbewusst rieb ich mir über meinen linken Unterarm und machte mich auf zum großen Saal, in der irrationalen und unverständlichen Hoffnung, die Übeltäter wären gefasst worden und Hogwarts konnte von nun an wieder ruhig schlafen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und alle Schüler hatten sich in der großen Halle eingefunden. Die Vertrauensschüler hatten schon dafür gesorgt, dass niemand verschlief... obwohl, wenn ich mir die Gestalten so ansah, konnten wohl nur die wenigsten von sich behaupten, überhaupt geschlafen zu haben. Dasselbe galt für die Lehrer. Besonders Lupin sah erschöpft aus. Kein Wunder, der letzte Vollmond war ja noch nicht lange her und eine ruhige Nacht hätte sicherlich mehr zu der Erholung von den Strapazen der Verwandlung beigetragen, als die vergangene.

Das ungewöhnlich gedämpfte Gemurmel in der Halle erstarb sofort, als sich Dumbledore erhob. Die Blicke aller Schüler saugten sich an seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt fest, und die Angst vor dem, was er gleich sagen würde, lag greifbar in der Luft. Er räusperte sich kurz und ich bemerkte, dass das Funkeln seiner Augen hinter dem Halbmondgläsern seiner Brille heute gedämpft war und ich zog meine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen daraus.

„Nun, da ihr wohl alle mitbekommen habt, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen ist, will ich mich nicht lange mit langatmigen Vorreden aufhalten, denn ihr habt das Recht, zu erfahren, was geschehen ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause, kam dann tatsächlich sofort zur Sache und bestätigte meine Vermutung. „Die Verantwortlichen für die Beschwörung des Dunkle Mal sind nicht gefasst worden. Wer immer dahinter steckt, konnte unerkannt entkommen. Schüler sind glücklicherweise nicht zu Schaden gekommen (Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich und Potter tadelnd ansah.), aber auf dem Gelände der Schule wurde der Leichnam eines Zauberers aus Hogsmeade entdeckt."

Diese Nachricht schlug wie eine Bombe. Erst herrschte absolute, betäubende Stille und dann, als die Schwere dieser Neuigkeit in den Verstand der Schüler gesickert war, erhob sich ein entsetztes und ungläubiges Murmeln. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was Gegenstand der getuschelten Unterhaltungen war: Was würde jetzt werden? Würde man die Schule schließen? Waren wir in Gefahr?

Mein Blick wanderte zum Gryffindortisch und suchte Potter und seine Freunde. Weasley und Granger hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und schienen in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt zu sein, während der Goldjunge von Gryffindor einfach nur daneben saß und nachdenklich- oder nervös?- an seiner Unterlippe kaute.

Ich wusste, was ihn beschäftigte. Ich kannte ihn inzwischen lange genug. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass die anderen Schüler nun ihm ihre Angst und die Verantwortung für ihre Rettung aufbürden würden und erwarteten, dass er sie, falls wirklich etwas geschehen sollte, beschützte. Und anstatt endlich einmal nein zu sagen und ihnen klar zu machen, dass er nicht immer wieder den Helden für sie spielen konnte, überlegte er, wie er dieser Aufgabe gerecht werden sollte. 

Harry Potter würde sich wohl nie ändern.

„Hast du das gehört, Draco? Was meinst, wird nun gesche..."

„Shhh", zischte ich Pansy zu, denn auch wenn ich nun wirklich kein Anhänger von Professor Dumbledore war, interessierte mich das, was er zu sagen hatte, weit mehr, als Pansys Worte.

„Es wird sich natürlich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass entsprechende Konsequenzen aus der letzten Nacht gezogen werden", fuhr Dumbledore fort und alle im Saal hielten den Atem an. „Keine Angst, Hogwarts wird nicht geschlossen werden...", ein hörbares Aufatmen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler, „... vorerst jedenfalls nicht. Der Unterricht wird in dieser Woche wie gewohnt fortgesetzt werden, aber es wird sich von nun an niemand mehr alleine auf den Gängen bewegen. Eure Lehrer werden euch zu den verschiedenen Unterrichtsräumen geleiten und nach 20 Uhr werden alle Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsräumen bleiben."

Mir kam es vor, als hätte ich ein Déja vu. Waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht ähnlich gewesen, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet worden war?

„Und es wird leider nicht möglich sein, die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Nächsten Montag werdet ihr alle mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause fahren müssen." Sein Blick fiel auf Potter, der ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und ziemlich blass geworden war. Seine Lippen formten das Wort „Nein!" und er machte den Eindruck als sei eine Welt für ihn zusammengebrochen. Unwillkürlich rutsche meine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er wollte nicht zu seinen Muggel-Verwandten? Warum nicht? Was war so entsetzlich an ihnen- ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass sie Muggel waren?

Der Rest des Frühstücks war dann beinahe normal verlaufen, abgesehen davon, dass eine dumpfe Angst über allen schwebte und Potter nicht einen einzigen Bissen herunterbrachte. Und auch der Schultag war beinahe wie immer, sah man davon ab, dass die Lehrer ihre Schüler nun nach jeder Stunde wie eine Herde Schäfchen zum nächsten Klassenraum geleiteten.

In der letzten Stunde hatten wir Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und nach dem Schlussläuten verließ ich den Raum zwar, lehnte mich aber neben der Tür an die Wand und wartete auf Potter. Ich hatte mich entschieden, die Dinge, die ich mit ihm zu klären hatte, jetzt zu klären. Später ergab sich vielleicht keine Gelegenheit mehr.

„Professor Lupin?", erklang plötzlich Harry Stimme, nachdem der letzte Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte.

„Ja?"

„Wegen diesem Zauberer, der gefunden wurde... was hatte er hier zu suchen?"

„Das wissen wir auch noch nicht, Harry. Seine Frau erzählte uns, dass er schon seit einigen Tagen vermisst wurde. Es ist sehr seltsam, dass er ausgerechnet auf dem Schulgelände wieder auftaucht." Ich hörte das leise Rascheln von Papier.

„Er war ein Muggelgeborener, stimmt's? Warum sollten die Todesser ihn sonst umbringen? Warum haben sie es überhaupt ausgerechnet hier gemacht?"

„Ja, seine Eltern waren Muggel. Vielleicht wollten die Todesser uns einfach nur einschüchtern und uns zeigen, zu was sie fähig sind."

„Ja, vielleicht", erwiderte Potter nachdenklich. „Aber Sie glauben nicht daran, oder?" Dann folgte ein langes Schweigen. „Wenn... ich meine, wenn man die Todesser fasst, die das Dunkle Mal beschworen haben, könnte ich dann über die Ferien..."

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Lupin ihn ungewöhnlich schroff unterbrach. „Denke nicht einmal daran, Harry! Du hast bereits zu oft dein Leben riskiert. Dieses Mal lass andere Leute die Arbeit machen und fahre nach Hause."

„Aber ich will nicht zurück zu den Dursleys!", entgegnete er trotzig. „Und Schnuffel würde auch...."

„Schnuffel", unterbrach Lupin ihn erneut, dieses Mal sanfter, „wäre genau derselben Meinung wie ich. Diese Sache geht dich nichts an, Harry. Es ist besser, wenn du aus der Schusslinie bleibst."

Dann blieb es wieder eine Weile still und schließlich gab Harry nach. Ich konnte sein Nicken nicht sehen, aber dafür beinahe fühlen und schließlich verließ auch er den Klassenraum. Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu bevor er an mir vorbei ging, aber ich fragte mich, ob er meine Anwesenheit wirklich registriert hatte. Dafür war es aber nicht schwer zu erraten, was der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu bedeuten hatte.

„Sei kein Esel, Potter", sagte ich und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Du kannst nicht alleine auf Todesserjagd gehen. Selbst dir müsste klar sein, dass du das nicht überleben würdest."

Seltsam steif drehte er sich zu mir um. „Wer sagt, dass ich das vorhabe?"

Ich verengte ärgerlich meine Augen. „Versuche nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Im Prinzip ist es mir egal, was du mit deinem Leben anstellst. Meinetwegen geh doch in den sicheren Tod; dann habe ich ein Ärgernis weniger. Aber hast du schon mal an deine Freunde gedacht? Was das für sie bedeuten würde?"

„Seit wann machst du dir Sorgen um Hermine und Ron?"

Dummkopf. Die beiden waren mir doch herzlich egal. Aber ich konnte ihm doch nicht ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich mich um ihn sorgte, wo ich eben noch das Gegenteil behauptet hatte. Was würde das für einen Eindruck machen? Überhaupt war es Wahnsinn, was ich hier tat. Ich sollte ihn stehen und in sein Verderben rennen lassen. Warum nur konnte ich diese lästigen Gefühle nicht einfach beiseite schieben, wenn es um ihn ging? „Meinst du nicht, dass du das Opfer deiner Eltern mit Füßen trittst, wenn du dich einfach Hals über Kopf in dieses Abenteuer stürzt?"

Potter setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, biss sich dann aber auf die Unterlippe und kaute wieder nachdenklich darauf herum. Seine Eltern waren immer ein gutes Argument. Seine Schwachstelle. Sie waren sein empfindlichster Punkt. Er war manchmal so einfach zu durchschauen. 

„Aber darüber wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht mit dir reden. Dein Leben musst du immerhin noch selbst bestimmen", sagte ich schulterzuckend. 

Er sah überrascht auf und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Was willst du dann von mir?"

Ich warf einen schnellen Blick den Gang entlang, um sicher zu gehen, dass uns niemand belauschen konnte. „Woher hast du diesen Tarnumhang?"

Sein Blick wurde kalt und abweisend. „Das geht dich gar nichts an."

Hoppla, den Blick kannte ich. Den bekam er immer, wenn es um seine Eltern ging. Also hatte er diesen Umhang wahrscheinlich von seinem Vater. Wenn ich den Erzählungen meines Vaters trauen konnte, dann war James Potter sogar ein noch größerer Herumtreiber als sein Sohn gewesen. Zu ihm hätte so ein Tarnumhang sicher gut gepasst. Als Antwort zuckte ich jedoch lediglich erneut mit den Schultern. „Schön. Dann kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, woher du den Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gekannt hast. Und _das _geht mich sehr wohl etwas an."

„Ich... hatte mich im ersten Schuljahr verlaufen.... und bin einfach einem Mädchen hinterhergelaufen. Nur leider führte sie mich nicht zum nächsten Klassenzimmer, sondern zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum."

Misstrauisch kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich belog. Sein Erröten und das Vermeiden des Blickkontaktes sprachen dafür, aber... würde Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, mir einfach frech ins Gesicht lügen?

„Malfoy?"

„Was?" Es kam etwas kälter rüber, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte und schien ihn zu verunsichern.

„Nichts."

Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen, als er sich abwandte und sich vermutlich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war ich bei ihm, ergriff seinen Oberarm und drehte ihn zu mir um. Seine hellgrünen Augen blitzten mich ärgerlich an.

„Was?! Sprich endlich aus, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt und renne nicht einfach davon. Das ist erbärmlich und feige."

Er schnaubte. „Kann es sein, dass du einfach neugierig bist, Malfoy?"

Voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich ließ ihn los, als hätte ich mich an ihm verbrannt, und schenkte ihm einen angewiderten Blick. „Potter...."

Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut! Ich... Malfoy, du hast doch nichts damit zu tun, oder?"

„_Womit_ habe ich nichts zu tun? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen?"

„Mit den Dunklen Mal." Seine Augen blickten in meine und ich hatte das Gefühl, als suche er auf dem Grund meiner Seele nach einer Antwort. Eine Antwort, vor der er sich fürchtete. Oh ja, es war tatsächlich Angst, das ich unterschwellig in seinem Blick lesen konnte.

„Nein", entgegnete ich sanfter, als ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. „Damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Mein Vater hat mir auch nicht gesagt, dass so etwas geplant wurde. Ich war also völlig ahnungslos und rein zufällig in dieser Nacht unten auf dem Hof, falls du das meinst."

Er nickte und sah erleichtert aus. „Die letzte Nacht bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir nun Freunde sind, oder?"

Ich schnaubte verächtlich und konnte zu meinem Entsetzen nur um Haaresbreite ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Als ob wir beide jemals Freunde werden könnten, Potter."

„Gut." Er nickte abermals und machte sich dann endgültig auf den Weg. Ich blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher und dachte an sein Gespräch mit Lupin zurück. Mir drängten sich zwei Fragen auf. Erstens: Wer war Schnuffel? Ich hatte ihn, Granger und Weasley schon öfter von ihm sprechen hören, hatte aber nie herausgefunden, wen sie meinten. Und zweitens: Waren ihm seine Muggel-Verwandten wirklich so verhasst, dass er ohne Zögern sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde, nur, um nicht zu ihnen zurück zu müssen?

*******

Es war schwer zu erklären, warum ich mich so erleichtert fühlte. Ich hatte ja eigentlich gesehen, dass Draco mindestens genauso entsetzt über das Dunkle Mal gewesen war wie ich, und deshalb wohl kaum etwas damit zu tun hatte. Aber es aus seinem Mund zu hören, war seltsam beruhigend gewesen und hatte die letzten leisen, nagenden Zweifel beiseite gewischt.

Jetzt hatte ich nur noch ein Problem. Wie umging ich die Weihnachtsferien bei den Dursleys? Ich hatte noch genau sechs Tage, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Professor Lupin und Malfoy hatten ja im Grunde genommen Recht. (Warum hatte sich Malfoy da überhaupt eingemischt??) Ich konnte es nicht alleine mit den Todessern aufnehmen und ich sollte es wirklich anderen- nämlich ausgebildeten Auroren- überlassen.

Die Zeit bei den Dursleys mochte die Hölle sein, aber durch den Familienschutzzauber war ich dort einigermaßen sicher. Die letzte Nacht bedeutete zwar, dass alle Schüler in Lebensgefahr waren, doch ich insbesondere, weil ich Harry Potter hieß und diese Narbe auf der Stirn trug. Dumbledore ging vermutlich lieber auf Nummer sicher.

Als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat, wurde ich von einem vertrauten Schuhuen begrüßt und Hedwig flatterte auf meine Schulter, um mich liebevoll ins Ohr zu zwicken. „Hallo, Hedwig", begrüßte ich sie und streichelte das weiche Gefieder an ihrem Bauch. Dann schwebte sie auf die Armlehne eines Sessels am Kamin und ich setzte mich, um ihr ihren Brief abzunehmen. Mein Herz machte einen erfreuten Sprung, als ich die Handschrift erkannte.

_Harry,_

_ich weiß, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist und dass Dumbledore alle Schüler über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause schickt. Remus hat es mir erzählt. Ich weiß auch, dass du nicht heim willst, aber du kannst nichts daran ändern, verstehst du? Versuche bitte nicht den Helden zu spielen. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber ich fürchte, dass das erst der Auftakt war und bei deinen Verwandten bist du bei der momentanen Lage am sichersten._

_Sirius_

Ich war einen Moment wie versteinert. Professor Lupin hatte es ihm erzählt?Selbst wenn er es nicht persönlich getan hatte, sondern per Eulenpost, bedeutete diese schnelle Reaktion von Sirius, dass er in der Nähe sein musste. Ich war ein wenig verletzt, dass er nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte, so dass wir uns vielleicht einmal in Hogsmeade hätten treffen können, aber sicher hatte er gute Gründe. Seufzend ließ ich den Brief sinken. Okay, ich gab auf. Ich würde zu den Dursleys fahren und die schlimmsten Weihnachtsferien seit fünf Jahren mit ihnen verbringen. 

Ich musste wohl nicht erwähnen, dass mein Onkel und meine Tante nicht sehr erbaut darüber waren, sich mit mir in den Weihnachtsferien abgeben zu müssen. Das beruhte übrigens auf Gegenseitigkeit. Hatte ich das schon erwähnt?

Ich hatte die ganze Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London stumm vor mich hingebrütet und auch Ron und Hermine war es nicht gelungen, mich aufzumuntern. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie die Todesser fassten, die mir das eingebrockt hatten, und dass sie sie wirklich hart bestraften!

Irrte ich mich, oder hatte Dudley es in der Zwischenzeit tatsächlich geschafft, das Kampfgewicht eines übergewichtigen Walrosses zu erreichen? Ich bemühte mich auf jeden Fall, eine Begegnung mit ihm und meinen griesgrämigen Onkel zu vermeiden, denn ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf Strafarbeiten, nur weil ich ihnen zufällig über den Weg lief.

Das Thema „Gesunde Ernährung" schien über Weihnachten auch vom Tisch zu sein, denn in beinahe jedem Raum stand ein reich gedeckter Weihnachtsteller. Natürlich waren sie für Dudley bestimmt, doch wenn niemand hinsah, stibitzte ich mir schnell die ein oder andere Süßigkeit und flüchtete mich wieder unauffällig in mein Zimmer.

Im großen und ganzen war es eigentlich wie in den Sommerferien. Ich wurde ohne zu fragen zum Mädchen für alles auserkoren, durfte mich im Haushalt abrackern und wurde als Belohnung ignoriert und ging ständig hungrig ins Bett. Das einzig Positives war, dass die schweißtreibende Gartenarbeit entfiel. Dem Winter sei Dank. Leider war die Stimmung hier sogar noch frostiger als sonst. Wie sich später herausstellte, herrschte im Hause Dursley dicke Luft, weil sie eigentlich eine kleines Reise über die Feiertage geplant hatten, die sie nun wegen mir hatten absagen müssen, denn Mrs. Figg hatte sich eine schwere Grippe eingefangen und konnte nicht auf mich aufpassen.

Nicht einmal der große, prächtig geschmückte Weihnachtsbaum strahlte Wärme aus, sondern schien mir eher befremdlich, denn ich hatte das Gefühl Tante Petunias Perfektionismus in der Anordnung des Schmuckes wiederzuerkennen. So etwas wäre mir in Hogwarts nie passiert. 

Dort hatte ich immer das Gefühl willkommen zu sein und selbst wenn der kalte Wind durch die Gänge pfiff, hatte das alte Schloss etwas Gemütliches. Außerdem war ich dort von Freunden umgeben und Weihnachten in Hogwarts war jedes Mal ein echtes Fest gewesen. Die Vorstellung, die die Dursleys von einem Fest hatten war sehr konträr zu der meinen.

Warum sollte ich mich auch dafür begeistern, reglos in einer mir zugewiesenen Ecke zu sitzen und meine Ohren zu bedecken, weil Dudley mal wieder unter Beweis stellte, dass er absolut kein Talent zum singen hatte (es dafür aber um so lauter tat), während das gerührte Schluchzen und Murmeln seiner Mutter („Oh mein Gott, hat mein Duddy-Spatz nicht eine liebliche Stimme? Dass er bei seinem Talent noch nicht entdeckt wurde, wundert mich...") im Hintergrund erklang? 

Und während Dudley eilig das störende Papier von seinen Geschenken fetzte, saß ich teilnahmslos daneben, als würde ich nicht zu dieser Familie gehören. Was ja eigentlich auch stimmte. Rein von den Genen mochte zwar ein gewisser Verwandtschaftsgrad bestehen, doch waren wir so unterschiedlich, wie es nur sein konnte. Selbst mit Malfoy hatte ich mehr gemeinsam.

Es war Heiligabend und das Einzige, woran ich denken konnte, war, dass sich meine Zeit hier endlich dem Ende zuneigte. Onkel Venon hatte mich auf mein Zimmer verbannt und wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, dann war ich lieber ganz allein hier oben, als unten bei den Dursleys zu sitzen und mir anzuhören, wie missraten ich war.

Und doch hatten die Geschehnisse in Hogwarts auch etwas Positives- wenn auch nicht für mich. Ron und Hermine, die aus Loyalität mir gegenüber auch in Hogwarts geblieben wären, konnten Weihnachten jetzt mit ihren Familien feiern und ich gönnte es ihnen wirklich von Herzen.

„JUNGE!!", brüllte Onkel Venon plötzlich von unten und ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Was hatte ich denn nun schon wieder angestellt? Eilig machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten, um den Zorn meines Onkels nicht noch weiter zu schüren. Doch kaum hatte ich das Wohnzimmer betreten, erstarrte ich mitten im Schritt.

Neben Onkel Venon stand ein Mann, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, aber er war offensichtlich ein Zauberer, ein ziemlich vornehm gekleideter dazu. Er trug einen eleganten Nadelstreifenanzug, einen tiefschwarzen Umhang und auf Hochglanz polierte schwarze Schuhe. Was für ein seltsamer Typ. Was wollte er hier?

„Ah, das ist also Ihr Neffe, ja?", fragte der Mann meinen Onkel und kam dann auf mich zu. „Hallo, Harry." Misstrauisch ergriff ich die mir dargebotene Hand und erwiderte den Gruß. 

„Dieser Mann ist gekommen, um dich abzuholen, Junge, also sieh zu, dass du deine Sachen zusammengesammelt bekommst."

Verwirrt blinzelnd sah ich meinen Onkel an. „Um mich abzuholen? Wohin soll er mich denn bringen?"

Der Fremde lächelte mich an, aber es wirkte so glatt, dass ich augenblicklich Zweifel an seiner Aufrichtigkeit bekam. „Die Sache ist die, Harry, vor kurzem wurde eine Art Herberge für elternlose, schulpflichtige Zauberer eröffnet. Die Schüler können dort ohne Entgeld ihre Ferien verbringen und werden am Ende zum Bahnhof gebracht."

„Mister Langston ist der Eigentümer dieser Herberge und kaum hatten wir den Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten, dass du uns über die Ferien.... besuchen würdest, landete auch schon ein Flugblatt dieser Herberge in unserem Briefkasten. Deine Tante und ich haben dort also angerufen und vereinbart, dass dich diese Leute abholen. Dachte schon, das wird doch nichts, weil die sich so lange Zeit gelassen haben", erklärte mir mein Onkel und meine Augen wurde mit jedem Wort größer.

Das konnte er nicht wirklich vorhaben! Sie konnten mich doch nicht einfach fortschicken. Was war denn mit dem Familienschutzzauber? Wenn ich in dieser ominösen Herberge war, nützte er mir nichts mehr. Überhaupt war die ganze Sache äußerst seltsam. Kaum war bekannt, dass die Schüler die Hochsicherheitsfestung Hogwarts verlassen würden, tauchte so ein geheimnisvolles Schreiben auf. Und die Dursleys hinterfragten es nicht einmal! Sie waren einfach nur froh, mich so leicht loswerden zu können.

„Das geht nicht", erwiderte ich langsam und mein Onkel kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, was es mit dieser Ferienherberge auf sich hat, aber ich habe nichts über sie im Tagespropheten gelesen. Außerdem könnt ihr mich nicht einfach fortschicken."

„Ach nein?", quiekte Dudley, der die Angewohnheit, seinen Hintern festzuhalten, sobald er in der Nähe eines Zauberers war, immer noch nicht abgelegt hatte. „Warum nicht?" Seine Augen glitzerten bösartig.

Für einen Moment war ich versucht ihnen alles zu erzählen. Über Voldemort, dass er mich töten wollte und über den Familienschutzzauber, doch dann verwarf ich diese Idee wieder. Sie würden ja doch nur hysterisch reagieren und mich am Ende vielleicht sogar eigenhändig vor die Tür setzen, weil ich das böse Z-Wort erwähnt hatte. „Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach rausschmeißen. Ich möchte Weihnachten gerne mit euch feiern." Oh Gott, wie sich das anhörte. Mir wurde schlecht, doch ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Ich und freiwillig bei den Dursleys. Innerlich musste ich heftig den Kopf schütteln. Niemals!

Allerdings waren sie mir immer noch lieber als dieser Fremde und seine Ferienherberge, denn bei ihnen wusste ich wenigstens, woran ich war. Die Geschichte, die ich hier zu Ohren bekommen hatte, roch verdammt nach Voldemort und ich musste eine Möglichkeit finden, mich hier herauszuwinden, ohne den Dursleys die Wahrheit zu erzählen, die sie mir mit Sicherheit nicht abnehmen würden.

Der Familienschutzzauber verhinderte, dass mich Voldemort oder seine Todesser direkt angreifen konnten, doch wenn meine „Familie" mich freiwillig herausgab? Das wäre für Voldemort sicherlich wie Weihnachten und Ostern an einem Tag (auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass er diese Festtage feierte).

„Er braucht seine Sachen nicht zu packen. Wir werden am Ende der Ferien vorbeikommen und sie holen. Kleidung bekommt er kostenlos gestellt", sagte der Fremde plötzlich. Seine Stimme war immer noch so seidenweich wie vorher, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es bedrohlich und auch sein Lächeln wirkte verzerrt. Bei mir läuteten die Alarmglocken. – _Mein Zauberstab!_ –

Ich drehte mich um, um hoch in mein Zimmer zu laufen und ihn zu holen, doch ein harter Griff an meinem Oberarm hinderte mich daran, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

„Du wirst sehen, es wird dir bei uns gefallen", sagte der Zauberer und zog mich trotz meines Widerstandes zur Tür.

„Das bezweifle ich", zischte ich und trat ihn gegen das Schienenbein, was ihn allerdings überhaupt nicht beeindruckte.

„Kannst du dich nicht einmal benehmen?", donnerte mein Onkel, doch ich bekam es kaum mit. Inzwischen war ich überzeugt, dass dieser Mann ein Todesser war und ich kämpfte hier um mein Leben. Was interessierten mich da Onkel Venons Schimpftiraden? Wenn ich Voldemort ohne meinen Zauberstab gegenüber treten musste, war ich verloren. Nicht, dass ich sonst eine reelle Chance gegen ihn gehabt hätte.....

„Keine Sorge, Mister Dursley. So reagieren viele, aber so bald sie sich eingelebt haben...", er verdrehte mir den Arm, um meine Gegenwehr zu ersticken. „,... wollen sie gar nicht mehr fort."

Von „fort wollen" konnte in diesem Fall ja wohl keine Rede sein, es war wohl eher so, dass ich dann nicht mehr fort _konnte_. Trotz der Schmerzen in meinem Arm versuchte ich mich immer noch seinem Griff zu entwinden, aber es nützte nichts.

Langston führte mich durch die Tür ins Freie und mir klapperten augenblicklich die Zähne. Und nur auf Socken durch Schnee zu waten war nicht besonders angenehm. Gerade in dem Augenblick, als ich ihn erneut gegen sein Schienenbein trat, um mich zu befreien, stieß plötzlich etwas Weißes aus der Dunkelheit auf uns nieder, krallte sich einen Moment in die Haare des Todessers, um sich dann wieder in die Lüfte zu schwingen.

Ich nutzte seine Schrecksekunde, um mich loszureißen und zu flüchten. Mir war es jetzt egal, dass ich nur auf Socken und mit einem Pullover bekleidet durch die Straßen rannte. Was zählte war, mein Leben zu retten. Vielleicht, wenn ich es bis zu Mrs. Figg schaffte...

Plötzlich riss mich etwas zu Boden, ich prallte hart auf und ein unangenehmes Gewicht lastete auf meinem Rücken. „So nicht, mein Junge", zischte die Stimme von Langston über mir, die jetzt alle Liebenswürdigkeit und falsche Freundlichkeit verloren hatte. Erneut stürzte sich dieses weiße Etwas auf ihn und dieses Mal erkannte ich, dass es meine Schneeeule war.

„Hedwig", keuchte ich erleichtert und Langston schlug unwirsch nach ihr, doch Hedwig war geschickt und zerkratze ihm das Gesicht und die Hände ohne von einem einzigen Schlag getroffen zu werden. Zwar drückte er immer noch sein Knie in meinen Rücken, um mich am Boden zu halten, aber mit einer plötzlichen, kraftvollen Bewegung schaffte ich es, mich von ihm zu befreien.

Ich rappelte mich hastig auf und stolperte weiter. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Langston versuchte, mir zu folgen, von Hedwig aber stark dabei behindert wurde. Schließlich riss ihm der Geduldsfaden und er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Hedwig! Hau ab", rief ich über die Schulter und verlegte mich nun auf einen Zickzacklauf um eventuellen Zaubersprüchen auszuweichen. Einen Moment schwebte meine Eule über meinem Kopf, bevor sie in eine andere Richtung abdrehte. –_ Gott sei Dank, Hedwig ist in Sicherheit_ – 

Die Straße schien ausgestorben und obwohl hinter vielen Fenstern Licht brannte hatte ich das Gefühl ganz alleine auf der Welt zu sein. Mein Herz schlug ängstlich gegen meine Rippen und meine Socken waren bereits völlig durchgeweicht.

Hinter mir hörte ich das angestrengte Keuchen und die schweren Schritte meines Verfolgers, doch sie kamen nicht näher, sondern schienen sich im Gegenteil zu entfernen. Merlin sei Dank, allem Anschein nach hatte ich ihn abgehängt. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte noch einmal und fühlte ein heftiges Stechen in meiner Seite. 

Es war nicht mehr weit, nur noch eine Straße. Bei Mrs. Figg war ich vielleicht vor meinem Verfolger sicher, immerhin war sie eine vollausgebildete Hexe und nicht so harmlos, wie es den Anschein hatte. Nur noch wenige Meter bis zur Sicherheit....

Doch ich freute mich zu früh. Denn schon als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, wusste ich, dass alles umsonst gewesen war. Abrupt blieb ich stehen und starrte die Männer, die vor mir standen, an. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass sie ebenfalls Zauberer waren und der Mann ganz vorne war mir unangenehm bekannt. Seinen Hauself hatte ich im zweiten Schuljahr befreit und sein Sohn war in meinem Jahrgang. Lucius Malfoy.

Ich schluckte schwer und blickte mich verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg um. Ein eisiger Windstoß ließ mich erzittern und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Wie sollte ich aus dieser Sache nur lebend herauskommen?

„Ja, Potter, Wiedersehen macht Freude", sagte Malfoy gefährlich leise mit eisiger Stimme und kaltem Blick. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war der eines Mannes, der wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Ruckartig hob er seinen Zauberstab- es war zu spät für mich, um noch beiseite springen zu können- und schleuderte mir ein „_Crucio!_" entgegen. Der Schmerz raste durch meinen Körper, lähmte mich und mit einem Schmerzensschrei brach ich in die Knie. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment platzen und das Letzte, was ich sah, war das grausame Funkeln in den Augen des Todessers. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Ein Original Harry-Potter-Plüschtier geht als Dankeschön an: Shenendoah, Amunet, Ralna, Darkness151, Meriflower, Nijin und Rosa!

Bitte reviewt *puppydoglook* Ich verspreche auch, es wird nicht weh tun ^___^


	8. Kapitel 8

Mondlicht 

**Kapitel 8**

Am Weihnachtsmorgen gönnte ich mir den Luxus, nach dem Aufwachen noch ein wenig zu dösen. In Malfoy Manor gab es niemanden, der mich dabei hätte stören können und in der relativen Sicherheit meines Zimmers konnte ich mich auch mal gehen lassen.

Wir Malfoys achteten unsere Privatsphäre gegenseitig und deshalb lief ich nicht Gefahr beim Dösen überrascht zu werden. Wenn ich nicht zum Frühstück erschien, würde keiner nach dem Warum fragen. Niemand würde nach oben kommen und nach mir sehen. Es war allein mir überlassen, welche Mahlzeiten ich einnahm. Nur, wenn ich mich entschied zu essen, dann im Esszimmer- wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte.

Abgesehen davon hatte ich das Alter, in dem ich nach dem Aufwachen förmlich aus dem Bett hechtete, um mich auf meine Geschenke zu stürzen, längst hinter mir. Es war ja doch jedes Jahr dasselbe. Ich wünschte mir teure Dinge, die ich nicht brauchte, die meiner Mutter aber ein ruhiges Gewissen verschafften, und bekam sie auch. Da war überhaupt keine Überraschung mehr dabei.

Es war schon weit nach elf, als ich mich endlich bequemte, meinen Kopf unter der Decke hervor zu strecken und meine Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Geschenke am Fußende meines Bettes und ich machte mich gelangweilt daran, das Papier zu entfernen. Aber als ich alles ausgepackt hatte, was ich mir gewünscht hatte, blieb immer noch ein Päckchen übrig.

Verwundert zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und griff danach. Hm, es war ziemlich schwer und ziemlich dick. Also war es wahrscheinlich ein Buch. Mit gerunzelter Stirn riss ich das Geschenkpapier herunter und betrachtete das Geschenk. Das Buch hatte einen schönen, tiefschwarzen Umschlag, auf dem in fein geschwungenen, silbernen Lettern stand: _Schwarzmagische Geschöpfe_. Als ich neugierig durch den Wälzer blätterte, entdeckte ich neben umfangreichen Erläuterungen zu den einzelnen Wesen auch einige bewegte Bilder und Zeichnungen.

Nachdenklich starrte ich auf den Einband. Bücher waren die Leidenschaft meines Vaters und deshalb war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass dieses Geschenk von ihm war. Das Buch sah ziemlich teuer aus und ich fragte mich, warum er es mir geschenkt hatte. Wenn mein Vater mir zusätzliche Geschenke machte, dann hatte er meist einen triftigen Grund. Doch dieses Mal kam ich einfach nicht dahinter.

Schulterzuckend legte ich das Buch beiseite, um mich im Bad für das Mittagessen fertig zu machen. Ich würde nachher ein wenig darin lesen und vielleicht erschloss sich mir ja dann der Gedankengang meines Vaters. 

Zehn Stunden und viele, viele Seiten später musste ich jedoch feststellen, dass mir die Absicht meines Vaters noch immer ein Rätsel war. Aber im Prinzip war es ja auch nicht wichtig. Hauptsache war, ich hatte dieses Buch und es las sich wirklich gut. Es war zwar nur ein Sachbuch, aber war interessanter als manch ein Roman, den ich bisher gelesen hatte. Ich liebte das Gefühl, mir neues Wissen anzueignen. Wissen gab Überlegenheit und ich mochte es, überlegen zu sein.

Müde vom Lesen, rieb ich mir über die Augen und legte das Buch beiseite. Meine Augen mussten sich wohl erst ein wenig erholen, bevor ich weiterlas, sonst würde ich am Ende noch Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Leise stand ich aus meinem Sessel auf, in dem ich es mir immer zum Lesen bequem machte, und streckte mich. Von dem langen Sitzen waren meine Beine ganz steif geworden und ich beschloss, sie mir ein wenig zu vertreten. 

Außerdem hatte ich mich den ganzen Tag nur in meinem Zimmer aufgehalten und da würde mir ein wenig Bewegung gut tun. Ich ging nach unten und streifte ein wenig durch das Herrenhaus meiner Eltern. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und auch Malfoy Manor war, abgesehen von den „Hauptwegen", nur spärlich beleuchtet. Ich mochte es durch die leeren, stillen Flure zu wandeln und mir die verschiedenen Gemälde anzuschauen. Sie zeigten nicht nur Mitglieder unserer Familie, wie Außenstehen vielleicht annehmen mochten. Nein, meine Eltern hatten durchaus Sinn für Kunst und stellten diesen auch stolz mit einer großen Auswahl von Meisterwerken an den Wänden zur Schau.

Ein Gemälde faszinierte mich ganz besonders. Im Vordergrund stand ein mächtiger, weißer Drache auf einer Hügelkuppe. An seinem Bein lehnte entspannt ein junger Mann, der ihm kaum bis zum Knie ging. Wenn sein Drache unruhig wurde, nervös von einem Bein aufs andere trat und seine gewaltigen Schwingen spannte, um endlich fortzufliegen, dann strich er einfach mit seiner Hand ein paar Mal über das Bein des Tieres. Und sofort hörte der Kopf auf, unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere zu pendeln, die großen violettfarbenen Augen wurden wieder sanft und seine Körperhaltung entspannte sich deutlich. Ganz klein im Hintergrund sah man noch einen saphirblauen See, an dem sich noch einige andere Drachen aufhielten- wilde sowohl als auch solche mit Besitzern und in allen möglichen Farben, Formen und Größen. Am Himmel sah man fliegende Schatten, die eindeutig Drachengestalt hatten, aber der Weiße und sein Herr dominierten das Bild beinahe vollständig.

Mein Vater hatte dieses Gemälde gekauft, weil es für ihn Macht, Stärke und Kontrolle symbolisierte. Alle drei Dinge waren meinem Vater immer sehr wichtig gewesen. Ich mochte dieses Bild jedoch aus einem anderen Grund. Ich interpretierte es anders. Für mich strahlten die beiden Figuren im Vordergrund absolutes Vertrauen zueinander aus und das fand ich schlicht und einfach faszinierend. Der junge Mann schien keinerlei Angst zu haben, von seinem großen Partner verletzt zu werden und der wiederum vertraute dem kleinen und vergleichsweise schwachen Geschöpf an seiner Seite so sehr, dass eine einzige Berührung ausreichte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Der Mensch beherrschte den Drachen nicht, er gehorchte freiwillig.

Vielleicht fühlte ich mich von diesem Gemälde so angezogen, weil mir von klein auf solche Gefühle wie Freundschaft oder Vertrauen (vor allem solche wie Vertrauen!) verboten worden waren. Aus gutem Grund natürlich und ich war so sicher schon mancher Enttäuschung entgangen, aber manchmal wünschte ich mir, jemanden zu haben, dem ich rückhaltlos vertrauen konnte und bei dem ich mich einfach mal fallen lassen konnte.

Völlig ungebeten tauchten bei diesem Gedanken große, intensiv grüne Augen in meinem Geist auf, die ich sofort wieder verdrängte. Nicht einmal hier in Malfoy Manor hatte ich Ruhe vor ihm. Solange ich in Hogwarts war, konnte ich es ja beinahe noch verstehen, dass meine Gedanken fast unaufhörlich um Harry Potter kreisten. Schließlich liefen wir uns dort ständig über den Weg, hatten einige Stunden gemeinsam und er schlief nur ein paar Korridore entfernt. Aber warum war es mir nicht einmal zu Hause möglich, nicht an ihn zu denken? War ich nicht dazu erzogen worden, dass ich unerwünschte Gedanken auf beliebig lange Zeit verdrängen und begraben konnte? 

Leise Stimmen aus dem Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters, ließen mich aufhorchen. Es war nicht mein Stil zu lauschen, doch heute konnte ich meine Neugierde nicht unterdrücken und schlich mich die letzten Meter an die angelehnte Tür heran.

„... und dann hat sich dieser Trottel von dieser Eule das ganze Gesicht zerkratzen lassen", hörte ich meinen Vater noch spotten, bevor er auflachte.

„Aber die Mission ist geglückt?", hörte ich meine Mutter fragen und Vater senkte seine Stimme noch weiter, als er antwortete, so dass ich nur noch Gesprächfetzen erstehen konnte.

„Ja... sicher.... im Kerker.... hat mich gebissen, das kleine Biest.... Cruciatus-Fluch...."

Auch meine Mutter flüsterte nur noch und ich fragte mich, ob meine Anwesenheit bemerkt worden war. „.... Draco...?" Angestrengt spitzte ich meine Ohren, als ich meinen Namen fallen hörte. Hier ging es auch um mich, da hatte ich ja wohl das Recht zu lauschen, oder?

„Nein.... sage ihm nichts... besser.... nur Schwierigkeiten..... nicht seine Sache." Dann war es eine Weile ruhig, aber meine Mutter stellte seine Entscheidung nicht noch einmal in Frage und ich hielt es für besser, von hier zu verschwinden, bevor ich erwischt wurde. Rückwärts und auf Zehenspitzen gehend zog ich mich zurück und erlaubte mir erst ein wenig aufzuatmen, als ich um die nächste Ecke gebogen war.

Anscheinend hatte wir wieder einmal einen Gefangenen in den Kerkern von Malfoy Manor. Nun, das war nichts Neues. Mein Vater bekam oft den Auftrag von Voldemort, Todesser aufzuspüren, die ihre Aufgabe nicht zur vollen Zufriedenheit des Meisters ausgeführt hatten oder abtrünnige Ehemalige, die nicht zum Meister zurückgekehrt waren, um sie zu bestrafen. Nicht selten bezahlten die Unglücklichen mit ihrem Leben dafür, doch irgendetwas schien dieses Mal anders zu sein.

Etwas erschien mir seltsam an der Sache. Es war nur so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl und ich hatte gelernt, nichts auf Gefühle zu geben, aber ich spürte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Auch wenn mein Vater gesagt hatte, dass mich die Sache nichts anging, so hatte ich dennoch das Gefühl, dass ich etwas damit zu tun hatte oder zu tun haben sollte. Nachdenklich ging ich hinauf in mein Zimmer, trat hinaus auf dem Balkon und suchte den mondbeschienenen Nachthimmel nach den mir bekannten Sternbildern ab. Das beruhigte meine aufgewühlten Gedanken etwas. Und Ruhe war wichtig, um rational und logisch denken zu können. Doch bevor ich meinen Gedankenfaden erneut aufnehmen konnte, glitt über mir ein Schatten durch die Nacht und stieß unvermittelt auf mich nieder.

Instinktiv riss ich die Arme hoch um mein Gesicht zu schützen und fühlte, wie sich spitze Krallen in meinen Unterarm bohrten. Als ich überrascht aufsah, saß eine hübsche, ziemlich große Schneeeule auf meinem Arm und sah mich aufmerksam aus ihren goldgelben Augen an. Sie kam mir vage bekannt vor, doch nachdem ich keine Botschaft an ihrem Bein entdeckte, schob ich es auf einem Zufall. Sahen sich nicht alle Schneeeulen irgendwie ähnlich? 

Es war wahrscheinlich ein wildes Tier, dass sich irgendetwas zu fressen erhoffte. So etwas kam manchmal vor. Ich schickte sie zurück in die Nacht und ging zurück ins Zimmer, denn auf meinem Balkon war es mir inzwischen deutlich zu kalt geworden. Ich schloss die Balkontür sorgfältig und wollte mich gerade zu meinem Lieblingssessel begeben, um nachzudenken und vielleicht noch ein wenig zu lesen, als ich hinter mir ein leises Klopfen am Fensterglas vernahm.

Ich drehte mich um und erblickte die Schneeeule von eben, die außen auf dem Griff der Tür saß und nun etwas nachdrücklicher mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Glas pickte. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete ich ihr und sie flatterte direkt hinein, um sich auf der Armlehne meines Sessels nieder zu lassen. Anscheinend war sie doch kein wildes Tier, denn ich hatte noch nie von einem gehört, dass sich so seltsam verhielt und sich derart zutraulich zeigte.

Ich suchte ihr aus der obersten Schublade meines Schreibtisches einen Eulenkeks heraus und setzte mich zu ihr. Als ich ihr den Keks anbot, machte sie sich augenblicklich heißhungrig darüber her und ich betrachtete sie gedankenverloren. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdachte, dann hatte ich sie schon mehrmals in Hogwarts gesehen... nur wo?

Als das Tier den Keks vertilgt hatte und aufsah, fiel es mir plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Wie hatte ich das nur vergessen können? Harry Potter war der Einzige in Hogwarts, der eine so auffällige Eule besaß. Aber was machte sein Haustier in Malfoy Manor? Hatte sie sich etwa verflogen?

Ich streckte den Arm aus, um ihr über ihr Rückengefieder zu streicheln. „Solltest du nicht bei deinem Herrn sein?" Die Schneeeule (Wie war ihr Name doch gleich gewesen? Ach ja, Hedwig... auf so einen Namen konnte auch nur Potter kommen.) schuhute leise und ließ mich ohne Gegenwehr ihr weiches Gefieder streicheln, um mich daraufhin fast zärtlich in den Unterarm zu zwicken.

Okay, welche Gründe könnte es für Potter geben, seine innig geliebte Eule fortzuschicken? Die Antwort darauf war einfach. Einer von beiden musste in Gefahr sein. Das beunruhigte mich. Denn wenn es um Potter ging, bedeutete das, dass Voldemort aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wieder aktiv wurde. Und wenn er einen direkten Angriff auf Potter unternahm, war er so weit erstarkt, dass er sich zutraute, einen Krieg schnell und mit Leichtigkeit zu gewinnen- wenn sein Erzfeind erst einmal aus dem Weg geräumt war.

Und- nur angenommen meine Vermutung stimmte und der Goldjunge von Gryffindor war tatsächlich angegriffen worden- lebte er noch? Wenn nicht, was würde das für die Zaubererwelt bedeuten? Ohne einen ihrer wichtigsten Helden in den Krieg zu ziehen war nicht sehr ermutigend.

Und wenn er noch am Leben war, warum hatte er seine Eule ausgerechnet zu mir geschickt? Bei Weasley wäre sie doch viel besser aufgehoben. Und bei ihm konnte sich Potter sicher sein, dass er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde, um ihm zu helfen. Es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass er gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, irgendetwas zu sagen und seine Eule zum Nächstbesten geflogen war.

Nein, unwahrscheinlich. Hedwig kannte den Weg zum Fuchsbau sicher im Schlaf und wusste, dass sie dort Hilfe finden würde. Warum war sie aber stattdessen hierher gekommen? Ruckartig fuhr ich aus meinem Sessel hoch, als mir ein verrückter Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss: Was, wenn sie Potter nie verlassen hatte? Wenn sie bei ihm geblieben war?

Die Schlussfolgerung darauf war wie eine Ohrfeige für mich, aber das einzig Logische. Es passte alles zusammen. Mein Vater hatte sich gestern, als er für einige Stunden fortgewesen war, nicht irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Todesser geschnappt, sondern Harry Potter.

Himmel, _natürlich_ wollte er nicht, dass ich davon erfuhr. Natürlich würde es Schwierigkeiten geben. Ich sah mich nämlich urplötzlich in einen Gewissenskonflikt gestürzt. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich half Potter aus unserem Kerker zu fliehen und riskierte meine eigene Existenz oder ich half ihm nicht und mein Vater würde ihn Voldemort ausliefern. Konnte ich einfach in die Schule zurückkehren und tun, als wäre nichts gewesen? Während sich die ganze Welt fragte, wohin Harry Potter verschwunden war und ich wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord seine persönliche Nemesis endlich beiseite geschafft hatte? Dass ihm nun nichts und niemand mehr auf dem Weg zur Macht im Weg stand?

„Was erwartest du nun von mir?", fragte ich Hedwig. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und blickte mich ihren großen, leuchtenden Augen an. Sie erwartete ganz eindeutig Hilfe von mir. Na, wunderbar. Sah ich aus, wie ein Heiliger, der ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben andere Menschen rettete? Verdammt- ich war ein Todesser! Wie konnte ich da dem größten Feind meines Meisters (dieses Wort verursachte immer noch eine Welle der Übelkeit bei mir) helfen, zu entkommen? Ich war doch nicht komplett wahnsinnig.

Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, was ich hier unten machte. Das war doch verrückt. Hatte ich nicht erst gestern Abend die Idee, in dieser Sache etwas zu unternehmen, rigoros abgelehnt? Vielleicht wollte ich einfach diese Eule los werden, sagte ich mir und wusste, dass es nicht stimmte.

Sicher, es ging mir schon auf die Nerven, dass sich Hedwig bei mir eingenistet hatte und mich ständig zwickte, solange ich im Zimmer war, aber damit hätte ich noch leben können. Es war wohl vielmehr so, dass ihre Anwesenheit mich an den Jungen im Kerker erinnerte und mir das Verdrängen dieser Tatsache unmöglich machte. Und mein Herz ließ mir dementsprechend auch keine Ruhe und versetzte meinen Geist in Aufruhr. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, die Sache hinter mich zu bringen, anstatt zu warten, bis es zu spät war. Hinterher würde ich mich sicher besser fühlen. Ganz sicher....

Obwohl in Malfoy Manor bereits alles ruhig geworden war, hatte ich sicherheitshalber noch eine ganze Weile gewartete und erst dann einen Hauself mit einigen Anweisungen nach draußen geschickt. Während ich schließlich durch die Korridore schlich und die Kellertreppe zum Kerker hinunterstieg, sagte ich mir immer wieder, dass es Wahnsinn war, was ich hier tat. Seltsamerweise hielt mich dieses Wissen nicht davon ab, weiter zu gehen.

Unten gab es keine Lichtzauber, wie im Rest des Hauses. Der Gang wurde mit Fackeln beleuchtet, weil so erst die richtige Atmosphäre für solche Räumlichkeiten entstand, hatte mein Vater mir einst erklärt. Heute war mir diese unheimliche Stimmung mehr als unwillkommen. Das Wissen, etwas Verbotenes zu tun, ließ mein Herz unnormal schnell schlagen und die Furcht, erwischt zu werden, beschleunigte meinen Pulsschlag auf das Doppelte. Es war kalt hier unten, weil es hier natürlich keine Wärmezauber gab, doch ich hatte ja sowieso vor, schnell wieder von hier zu verschwinden.

Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, welche der vielen Türen verschlossen war und es verwunderte mich ein wenig, dass sie sich mit einem einfachen Alohomora-Zauber öffnen ließ. Wahrscheinlich hatte mein Vater nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm ausgerechnet sein eigener Sohn, selbst ein Todesser, in den Rücken fallen würde.

Als sich die Tür quietschend öffnete, zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen und sah mich hastig um. Es war nicht besonders laut gewesen, aber in der Nacht wurde bekanntlich jedes Geräusch durch die Stille noch einmal verstärkt. Ich stand ganz still und lauschte angestrengt, ob ich von oben aus dem Haus etwas hörte. Mein eigener Herzschlag hämmerte in meinen Ohren. Als ich hinter mir ein leises Geräusch hörte, fuhr ich erschrocken und mit erhobenen Zauberstab herum, doch vor meinen Füßen huschte nur eine schmutzige, braune Ratte vorbei. Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht und lockerte meine angespannte Haltung wieder etwas. Anscheinend hatte ich Glück gehabt und niemanden geweckt.

Durch die Fackeln wurden große, tanzende Schatten ins Innere der kleinen Zelle geworfen und ich erkannte in einer Ecke eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf einem Haufen Stroh. Zögernd trat ich ein. Die Gestalt schreckte auf und grüne Augen sahen mich durch das Halbdunkel erst furchtsam, dann forschend an. Ich hatte also Recht gehabt.

Ich hatte mir so sehr gewünscht, mich dieses Mal geirrt zu haben, aber ganz offensichtlich war mir das Schicksal nicht gnädig. Ich schluckte schwer und kniete mich schließlich zu ihm auf das Stroh. Na ja, wenigstens hatte Vater sich die Mühe gemacht und frisches besorgen lassen.

Potter sah allerdings nicht besonders gut aus. Er trug nur einen Pullover, der ihm viel zu weit und außerdem schmutzig und an einigen Stellen zerrissen war, eine Hose, die in einem ähnlichen Zustand war und löchrige Socken. Sah nicht besonders warm aus. Dass er sich noch keine Lungenentzündung geholt hatte, grenzte an ein kleines Wunder. Er wirkte müde und erschöpft und seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nichts zu trinken bekommen, seit er hier war. Ich seufzte leise. Noch konnte ich zurück. Noch war nicht alles zu spät. Ich konnte immer noch in mein Zimmer gehen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. 

Doch natürlich würde ich es nicht tun. Nicht nachdem ich ihn hier gesehen hatte. Nicht nachdem der Wunsch, ihn zu beschützen in mir so stark geworden war, dass ich ihn nicht länger bekämpfen konnte. Ich würde ihm also helfen, koste es, was es wolle.

Misstrauisch sah Potter mich an und drückte sich an die Wand, um jede Berührung mit mir zu vermeiden. Die Ketten, die um seine Handgelenke lagen, klirrten leise. „Was willst du, Malfoy?", fauchte er. „Willst du dich über mich lustig machen oder den Triumph deines Vaters genießen? Wenn das so ist, dann..."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Potter", fuhr ich ihn an und nahm sein Handgelenk. Erschrocken wollte er es zurückziehen, doch ein finsterer Blick reichte und er stellte seine Gegenwehr verblüfft ein. Ich tippte das Metall mit meinem Zauberstab an, murmelte „_Aperi te_!", um das magische Schloss zu knacken und schon sprang die erste Kette auf und fiel ins Stroh.

Potter starrte mich mit offenem Mund an und protestierte nicht, als ich dasselbe mit seiner zweiten Hand wiederholte und ihn schließlich hochzog. „Komm und sei leise", sagte ich zu ihm und ging voran. Beim Abwenden war mir, als hätte sich sein Gesicht beim Aufstehen schmerzhaft verzogen. Rasch drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm um, um ihn genau zu mustern, doch der Ausdruck des Schmerzes war verschwunden. Hatte ich mich verguckt?

Er folgte mir wortlos. Man merkte, dass er durch seine Ausflüge in Hogwarts Erfahrung im Schleichen hatte, denn er bewegte sich beinahe völlig lautlos hinter mir und wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln feststellte, wirkte es so natürlich, als würde er sich gar nicht anders fortbewegen.... abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er leicht humpelte.

Das Haus war dunkel und vollkommen still, aber trotzdem bewegte ich mich mit äußerster Vorsicht und atmete erst auf, als ich in meinem Zimmer stand. Die Tür war fest geschlossen, aber ich wagte es trotzdem nicht, Licht zu machen. Das Mond- und Sternenlicht musste als Beleuchtung genügen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er leise

„In meinem Zimmer", murmelte ich und öffnete meinen Kleiderschrank. „Zieh deine Sachen aus, Potter."

„W-was?!"

Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Das war keine Anmache. Aber in den Sachen kannst du nicht rausgehen. Da erfrierst du und dafür habe ich dich nicht aus dem Kerker geholt." Halb erwartete ich die Frage, warum ich es überhaupt getan hatte, doch sie kam nicht. Glücklicherweise. Was hätte ich auch antworten sollen? Ich konnte ja selber nicht glauben, was ich hier tat. Ich kramte ein paar alte Kleidungsstücke aus der hintersten Ecke meines Schrankes hervor, ein altes Shirt, einen alten Pullover und eine alte Hose, denn meine derzeitigen Sachen würden ihm nicht passen. Damals, in der ersten Klasse, war ich noch zwei oder drei Finger breit kleiner als er, doch nun war ich einen guten Kopf größer. 

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und erstarrte für einen Moment. Wie er in seinen übergroßen, zerschlissenen Sachen in meinem halb dunklen Zimmer stand, sah er so furchtbar verloren und schutzbedürftig aus. Nicht wirklich wie er selbst. Oder zumindest nicht wie das Selbst, dass ich aus Hogwarts kannte. Und für einen Moment verwischten die Grenzen, die uns bisher von einander getrennt hatten. Slytherin oder Gryffindor, Malfoy oder Potter, das erschien plötzlich so unwichtig und für einen Augenblick gab es nur noch ihn und mich. Herzklopfen und eine verwundbare Schönheit inmitten meines Zimmers. Doch so schnell dieser magische Moment gekommen war, so schnell war er wieder vorbei. „Hier", sagte ich mit belegter Stimme, drückte ihm die Sachen in die Hand und stellte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm ans Fenster, um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zum Umziehen zu gewähren.

Hinter mir hörte ich das leise Rascheln von Kleidung und wippte ungeduldig und unruhig auf meinen Fußballen. Der kleine Zwischenstopp in meinem Zimmer war zwar nicht eingeplant gewesen, aber so konnte ich ihn doch nicht herumlaufen lassen. Ich hoffte nur, dass wir hier keine wichtige Zeit verloren.

„Draco?"

Ich wirbelte herum. Hatte er mich ernsthaft bei meinem Vornamen genannt oder hatte ich mich verhört? „Was?"

„Könnte... könnte ich etwas zu trinken haben?" Es war ihm offensichtlich unangenehm, mich danach zu fragen. Verständlich, denn wahrscheinlich fand er die ganze Situation nicht besonders behaglich. Ich übrigens auch nicht.

Ich griff nach dem Wasserglas auf meinem Nachtisch und reichte es ihm. „Ich habe schon davon getrunken, aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..." Anscheinend machte er sich nichts daraus und hörte mir nicht einmal zu, denn kaum hielt er das Glas in den Händen, stürzte er den Inhalt herunter, als wäre er am Verdursten. Na ja, wenn ich recht darüber nachdachte, war er es wahrscheinlich auch. Ein leises Knurren ertönte und ich zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Willst auch noch etwas zu essen?"

Es war zwar dunkel, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er errötete. „Nein, Danke."

„Aber Schuhe vielleicht?" Mein Blick war plötzlich auf seine Füße gefallen.

Potter schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon okay. Ich gehe barfuß."

Ich schnaubte verächtlich, ging noch einmal zum Schrank und holte zwei Paar alte, warme Socken aus einer Ecke. „Dann zieh wenigstens die über. Du musst nicht weit laufen." 

Nachdem ich ihm noch eine dicke Jacke von mir aufgedrängt hatte, verließen wir mein Zimmer und ich führte ihn erneut durch das Haus, zu einer der Hintertüren, die hinaus in den Park führten. Dabei ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, die große Eingangshalle zu durchqueren, weil mein Zimmer so ungünstig lag. Ich fühlte mich unwohl dabei, weil wir dort neugierigen Blicken praktisch schutzlos ausgeliefert waren und wie um meine Ahnung zu bestätigen, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Mein Herz machte einen panischen Satz, ich schnappte mir Potters Hand und zog ihn eilig beiseite. Mein Vater war besessen von dem Gedanken der totalen Kontrolle und deshalb gab es auch im ganzen Haus versteckte Nischen, in denen man unbemerkt alle Gespräche mit anhören konnte. Und in genau es eine Nische zerrte ich Potter, seine leisen Schmerzenslaute ignorierend. Wenn wir jetzt erwischt wurden, waren wir beide tot.

Die Nische war schmal, aber aus irgendeinem Grund standen wir enger aneinander gepresst als nötig. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als ich spürte, dass sich seine Hände nervös in meinen Pullover krallten, während er angestrengt lauschte. Das leise Tappen kleiner Füße verriet mir, dass sich einer der Hauselfen auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Guten Abend. Was kann Mialak für Euch tun, Sir?", fragte er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme.

Ein Mann mit deutlich dunklerer Stimme antwortete barsch: „Ich muss Lucius sprechen. Sofort!"

„Kommt doch rein, Sir. Mialak wird sehen, was er für Euch tun kann. Wartet bitte so lange hier." Wieder das Tappen kleiner Füße, die sich entfernten. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen und auch Harry hielt die Luft an. Ich glaubte nicht an einen Gott, trotzdem schickte ich in diesem Moment ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass wir hier heil rauskommen mögen. Ich hörte, wie sich der später Besucher in der Halle herumbewegte und erstarrte zur völligen Reglosigkeit, als er sich unserem Versteck nährte. – _Merlin, steh uns bei...._ –

Schwere, hastige Schritte nährten sich. Mein Vater. Ich schloss die Augen und betete.

„Was willst du um diese Uhrzeit hier?"

Harry klammerte sich an mich, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Es war verrückt und in dieser Situation geradezu lächerlich, aber ich konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen...... sein Herz schlug genauso schnell wie meines....

„Ich hab endlich den letzten Teil der Prophezeihung entschlüsselt. Die Zwillingsseelen....."

„Nicht hier", fiel mein Vater dem Fremden plötzlich ins Wort. Sein Ton wirkte irgendwie gehetzt und ich konnte beinahe sehen, wie er sich hastig umblickte. Es ging als um etwas wirklich Wichtiges. „Folge mir."

Wir lauschten, als sich die beiden entfernten und als es wieder still geworden war in Malfoy Manor, erloschen auch die Lichter der Eingangshalle automatisch. Wunderbar, Vater war wach. Jetzt hieß es mit noch größerer Vorsicht ans Werk gehen. Nun war diese Befreiungsaktion noch gefährlicher als zuvor.

Nachdem wir zehn Minuten angespannt in die Dunkelheit gelauscht hatten, trennte ich mich mit einem leisen Räuspern von ihm, als hätte ich eben erst bemerkt, in welchen Position wir uns befanden und Potter sah peinlich berührt zu Boden. Nach einem weiteren Moment der Reglosigkeit schlichen wir mit äußerster Vorsicht weiter und nach endlosen Minuten erreichten wir unser Ziel, unbehelligt. Mir fiel auf, dass er sich des öfteren an die Seite fasste oder unauffällig über seinen Bauch rieb, als wolle er die Schmerzen dort besänftigen. Was hatte mein Vater gesagt? Cruciatus-Fluch? Wenn Harry den abbekommen hatte, brauchte ich mich nicht zu wundern, dass er Schmerzen hatte und humpelte. Der Cruciatus-Fluch brachte es mit sich, dass der Körper noch Tage später schmerzte, wenn er mit genügend Kraft ausgesprochen wurde. Dennoch machte ich mir wider Willen Sorgen um Potter.

Ich führte ihn ein Stück in den Park hinein und blickte immer wieder sichernd zurück. Einmal war mir, als hätte sich im Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters etwas bewegt, doch als ich genauer hinsah, war alles dunkel und ruhig.

Meinen Nerven waren wohl so angespannt, dass ich schon Gespenster sah. Hinter einer Biegung, als schließlich Bäume das Haus verbargen und wir so vor eventuellen Blicken sicher waren, wartete ein bibbernder Hauself mit meinem Besen.

„Okay, Potter. Hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Nimm meinen Besen und fliege in Richtung Westen. Weißt du, wo Westen ist?"

Seine faszinierenden grünen Augen musterten mich irritiert. „Was meinst du mit ‚_hier trennen sich unsere Wege'_?"

Ich seufzte. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Das hättest sogar du verstehen müssen. Westen, Potter, ist dort", ich deutete mit meinem Finger in die Richtung, doch bevor ich weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach er mich.

„Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, Draco." 

Dieses Mal hatte ich mich sicher nicht verhört. Es jagte mir für einen Sekundenbruchteil eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, dennoch lächelte spöttisch auf ihn herab. „Und warum nicht? Ich wohne hier, falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen haben solltest."

„Aber du hast mich befreit, Malfoy. Das wird deinem Vater sicher gar nicht gefallen."

– _Richtig. Und Voldemort wird erst recht erfreut sein... _– „Das lass meine Sorge sein, Potter. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du dich auf die Socken machst." Als ob ich es nicht gewohnt wäre, bestraft zu werden. Ich würde es schon überleben.... irgendwie....

Seine Augen nahmen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. „Nein. Ich gehe nicht ohne dich hier weg." Na wunderbar. Jetzt kam auch noch der Gryffindor-Held durch. Das hatte uns jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie dein Verhältnis zu deinem Vater ist und wie er dich hierfür bestrafen wird, aber ich weiß, dass ich dich nach den Weihnachtsferien gerne lebend wiedersehen würde- auch wenn du schrecklich nervtötend bist- und deshalb kommst du entweder mit oder wir bleiben beide hier."

Ich und nervtötend? Seltsam, dasselbe hatte ich bisher immer von ihm und seinen Freunden gedacht. Ich lächelte einen Moment belustigt, bevor ich ihn an den Schultern packte und ihm ernst in die Augen sah. „Sei kein Idiot, Potter, und hau endlich ab, bevor ich mich vergesse und dich sonst wohin hexe!" Doch er starrte einfach nur stumm und mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck zurück. 

Die Stille lastete schwer zwischen uns und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit gab ich seufzend nach und griff nach meinem Besen. „Ich muss verrückt geworden sein", murmelte ich leise, mehr für mich selbst bestimmt. Dass ich den Tag noch erlebte, an dem ich bei einer Konfrontation mit Potter zuerst nachgab, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Ebenso wenig, wie ich mir jemals vorgestellt hatte, dass ich mein Leben und mein Existenzgrundlage für Harry Potter riskierte.

Anscheinend hatte ich völlig den Verstand verloren. Dass ich überhaupt auf die _Idee_ gekommen war, diese Sache durchzuziehen, bewies das hinreichend. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja Recht. Vielleicht würde ich es wirklich nicht überleben. Denn wer ihn aus dem Kerker geholt hatte, dürfte selbst für einen Volltrottel ziemlich offensichtlich sein und mein Vater war alles andere als das. Und entgegen vieler Meinungen hing ich durchaus an meinem Leben.

„Das wusste ich schon lange", antwortete Potter mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Ich schluckte eine bissige Antwort herunter und bestieg meinen Nimbus 2001. Statt zu streiten sollten wir lieber zusehen, dass wir hier wegkamen. Je mehr Abstand wir bis Tagesanbruch zwischen uns und Malfoy Manor gebracht hatten, desto besser. Potter kletterte hinter mir auf den Besen, machte aber keine Anstalten sich irgendwie festzuhalten.

„Für was hältst du dich, Potter?", fuhr ich ihn gereizt an. „Für ein Balancegenie, das sich auf einem Besen in vollem Flug halten kann, obwohl du dich nur mit den Knien festklammerst?"

„Malfoy... ich...."

„Ich beiße nicht... dieses Mal zumindest. Jetzt halte dich endlich vernünftig fest, damit wir starten können." Zögernd legte er seine Arme um mich, immer noch darauf bedacht, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen unseren Körpern zu halten, doch kaum hatten wir abgehoben, umschlang er mich fest, weil ein Flug als Sozius auf einem Besen wohl doch eine recht wackelige Angelegenheit war.

Nicht, dass ich besonders viel Wert auf Körperkontakt mit ihm legte, aber es war immer noch besser, als wenn er irgendwann hoch oben in der Luft vom Besen rutschte, weil er sich nicht ordentlich festgehalten hatte.

Die eisige Nachtluft schnitt mir ins Gesicht und ich fühlte wie Potter seinen Kopf an meine Schulter lehnte, um sich selbst ein wenig davor zu schützen. Es hätte mich wütend machen sollen, dass ich für ihn den Schutzschild spielte, doch ich war der Meinung, dass er in den letzten 24 Stunden genug durchgemacht und genug gefroren hatte. Unter diesen Bedingungen war es wohl okay für mich, eine Ausnahme zu machen.

Meine Hände schienen schon nach kurzer Zeit zu Eisklumpen erstarrt zu sein. Ich hatte kein Gefühl mehr in ihnen und ich ärgerte mich, dass ich nicht an Handschuhe gedacht hatte. Ich zitterte vor Kälte, aber gerade durch diese frostigen Temperaturen war ich mir des warmen Körpers in meinem Rücken umso mehr bewusst. Und obwohl es bei der eisigen Luft unmöglich sein sollte, glühten meine Wangen. Mein Herz schlug, als gälte es, einen Marathon zu gewinnen.

Aus einiger Entfernung nährte sich uns ein weißer Fleck, der sich schnell als Potters Eule entpuppte, die kurz neben uns schwebte, bevor sie sich auf Potters Schulter niederließ.

„Hedwig!", rief er erfreut und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass sie zutraulich an seinem Ohr knabberte. Er hob eine Hand um sie zu streicheln, doch er hatte wohl nicht mit dem starken Gegenwind unseres schnellen Fluges gerechnet, denn er wurde davon aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und der Besen schlingerte kurz, bevor ich ihn wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich wollte Potter gerade anfauchen, dass er das gefälligst lassen sollte, als er sich auch schon erschrocken an mich geklammert hatte.

Seine Eule hob wieder ab und nachdem sie mich kurz (und beinahe liebevoll) mit einem Flügel gestreift hatte, schwebte sie neben uns durch die Nacht. Zugegeben, eine seltsame Prozession waren wir schon. Der Junge, der lebt, ein Todesser und eine Schneeeule. Alle friedlich vereint. Fragte sich nur, wie lange noch. Denn wenn Vater entdeckte, dass seine Beute entkommen war, würde er alles daran setzen, sie zurückzubekommen. Und er war ein Mann der _wirklich_ Einfluss und Macht hatte.

Als der Morgen dämmerte, waren wir unter der Führung von Potters Eule in einer todlangweilig aussehenden Muggelsiedlung angekommen und Potter dirigierte mich zum Haus seiner Verwandten. Ich selbst war inzwischen fast erfroren und unendlich erleichtert, endlich wieder ins Warme zu kommen. Mit einem Schwenk meines Zauberstabs öffnete ich das Fenster zu seinem Zimmer und wir krabbelten hinein.

Von außen mochte dieses Haus ja ziemlich normal aussehen, doch wenn ich mich so umsah, dann war es innen ziemlich schäbig. Das Zimmer von Potter war so winzig, dass es mich eher an einen Viehverschlag erinnerte, als an einen Raum, in dem Menschen lebten. Die Tapete an den Wänden war ziemlich alt und vergilbt und der Fußboden sah recht abgetreten aus. Hier lebte der berühmte Held der Zaubererwelt also in den Ferien. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht nach Hause wollte.

„Ähm... Malfoy?" Ich brach die Musterung seines Zimmers ab und mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Potter, der meine Jacke inzwischen abgelegt hatte. Er sah ziemlich verlegen aus und anscheinend war es ihm peinlich, dass ich sein Zimmer so genau unter die Lupe nahm. „Hm, du siehst ziemlich durchgefroren aus. Willst du vielleicht ein Bad nehmen?"

Nun ja, wenn er es mir schon anbot.... „Ja, warum nicht?" 

„Gut." Er verschwand für einen Moment und ich hatte erneut Gelegenheit mich umzusehen. Ich wanderte zu seinem Schreibtisch und inspizierte die Gegenstände darauf. Ein Tintenfass, eine Adlerfeder und eine Menge zerlesener Muggelbücher. Wo hatte er seine Schulsachen? Ich hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass er die Schule als so lästig empfand, dass er die Schulsachen in den Ferien sofort in den Schrank oder sonst wohin verbannte.

Als ich aufsah, sah ich Potter mit einem Handtuch auf dem Arm in der Tür stehen. „Komm. Ich zeige dir das Bad. Das Wasser läuft schon."

Zu meiner Überraschung unterschied sich das Badezimmer deutlich von Potters Zimmer. Es war gefliest und auf Hochglanz poliert. Abgesehen davon, dass es nicht annährend so groß war, wie ich es gewohnt war,  machte es einen recht vernünftigen Eindruck.

„Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?", fragte er, während er das Handtuch ablegte. „Willst du noch irgendwelche Badezusätze; Badesalz oder so etwas?"

„Im Moment will ich einfach nur alleine sein, Potter", erklärte ich ihm mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Oh, okay." Dann war er verschwunden. Ich begann mich zu entkleiden und glitt dann langsam in das angenehm warme Wasser. Langsam schlossen sich meine Augen und ich genoss das Gefühl, allmählich aufzutauen und ins Reich der Lebenden zurückzukehren. Doch gleichzeitig machte mich die wohlige Wärme schläfrig und ich musste wohl kurz eingenickt sein, denn ich schreckte plötzlich hoch und fragte mich einen Moment lang, wo ich war.

Kopfschüttelnd stand ich auf, trocknete mich ab, zog meine Sachen wieder an und machte mich auf die Suche nach Potter. In seinem Zimmer war er nicht, also entschloss ich mich, in der unteren Etage nachzuschauen. Ich fand ihn schließlich in der Küche, doch auf dem Weg dorthin fiel mir auf, dass das gesamte Haus wesentlich besser aussah, als das Zimmer unseres Goldenen Gryffindors- Voldemorts Erzfeind.

Harry selbst saß am Küchentisch, ein Sandwich in der Hand, ein anderes auf dem Teller vor sich, und aß, als stünde er kurz vor dem Hungertod. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seit mindestens zwei Tagen nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne gekriegt.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass Weasley so schlingt. Seine Familie ist so arm, dass nur der Schnellste satt wird...", sagte ich lässig am Türrahmen lehnend und Potter schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „... aber bei dir hätte ich mehr Manieren erwartet. Zumal du alleine bist und dir niemand etwas wegessen kann." Er sah mich empört mit Hamsterbäckchen an (Weil ich ihn oder weil ich seinen Freund beleidigt hatte?), schluckte dann geräuschvoll, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ich winkte ab. „Lass gut sein, Potter."

Ich wandte mich ab, um zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, wo mich ein großer, übermäßig geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum begrüßte. Geschmacklos. Die Muggel, bei denen Potter lebte, waren anscheinend noch schlimmer, als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Der Baum war total überladen und ein großer Teil des Schmuckes war nicht weihnachtlich schön, sondern schlicht und einfach kitschig. Allerdings gab es auch Stellen, wo noch das Grün der Tanne hervorlugte und es wirkte, als würde dort etwas fehlen. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Da hingen mal Süßigkeiten. Die hat mein Cousin aber bereits weggefuttert."

Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, als ich plötzlich Potters Stimme neben mir vernahm. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Er betrachtete noch einen Moment die grünen Stellen, die sich allesamt in Griffhöhe zu befinden schienen und wandte sich dann ab, um ein gerahmtes Bild von einem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch zu nehmen.

„Hier, das ist meine Verwandtschaft. Das da vorne ist Dudley, mein Cousin." Ich blickte auf das Foto. Es bewegte sich nicht, aber ich erinnerte mich, gehört zu haben, dass das bei Muggelfotos normal war. Da konnte sich einfach nichts bewegen; es waren bloße Momentaufnahmen. Harry deutete auf einen fetten Jungen mit blondem Haar, dass ihm am Schädel klebte, und dessen Kleider man wahrscheinlich bequem als Ein-Mann-Zelte benutzen konnte. Ich rümpfte angewidert die Nase und weil ich so abgelenkt war, entging mir Potters Lächeln. Ich blinzelte und sah dann noch einmal genau hin, aber es blieb dabei. Die fette Qualle hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Harry. 

„Und das dort sind Tante Petunia...", er deutete auf eine schlanke Frau, die hinter seinem Cousin stand und die mich an ein Pferd erinnerte, „... und Onkel Vernon." Der Mann, der den Arm um Potters Tante gelegt hatte, hatte verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein. Nun ja, wenigstens war mir auf den ersten Blick klar, woher der Junge die Fettleibigkeit hatte. Sein Vater sah gleichfalls aus wie ein Wackelpudding auf Beinen und hatte auch dringend eine Diät nötig. Und dann dieser blasierte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Nein, diese Muggel waren mir definitiv unsympathisch.

„Potter, du hast wirklich Glück, dass du nicht nach diesem Zweig deiner Familie schlägst", sagte ich ohne darüber nachzudenken und er blinzelte überrascht.

„War das ein Kompliment, Malfoy?" Ich schnaubte nur und zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Schließlich wollte ich nicht auch noch den letzten Rest unserer Feindschaft ruinieren. Hätte ich gedacht, bevor ich gesprochen hatte, hätte ich mir diese Bemerkung sicherlich verkniffen. 

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, Potter. Wir sollten ein wenig Schlaf bekommen nach der letzten Nacht." – _Schließlich wissen wir nicht, was uns noch erwartet. Wir müssen bei Kräften sein._ –

Er mochte es offensichtlich nicht, von mir herum kommandiert zu werden, konnte sich der einfachen Logik meiner Worte aber nicht verwehren. Außerdem sah er selber auch ziemlich müde aus. Seufzend gab er nach und wir gingen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er bedeutete mir, dass ich das Bett haben konnte und begann in seinem Schrank herum zu kramen.

Schulterzuckend zog ich mich bis auf meine Unterwäsche aus und legte mich ins Bett, während ich beobachtete, wie er ein altes Kopfkissen hervorkramte, bei dem sich die Federn alle in einer Ecke versammelt hatten und das wahnsinnig unbequem aussah, und zwei alte Decken hervorzog. Eine breitete er auf dem Boden aus, die andere und das Kopfkissen legte darauf, zog die Vorhänge zu und es wurde dunkel im Zimmer.

Ich hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung und dann versuchte er es sich in seinem improvisierten Bett bequem zu machen. Schließlich herrschte Stille im Zimmer und ich schloss die Augen. Wäre unsere Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte ich die ganze Situation vielleicht amüsant gefunden. Es war so grotesk. Ausgerechnet _ich_ rettete ihm das Leben, flog mit ihm auf einem einzigen Besen durch die Nacht, erfror dabei fast, nahm im Haus seiner Muggel-Verwandten (Wo waren die überhaupt?) ein Bad und nun lag ich in seinem Bett. Mein Erzrivale nur eine Armlänge entfernt und wahrscheinlich mit einer halben Todesserarmee im Nacken. Hätte mir das jemand vor wenigen Stunden erzählt, hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht gelacht und ihn vielleicht mit einem netten, kleinen Fluch belegt.

Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn wir das hier überlebten.

To be continued....

Uff, das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller, das verspreche ich euch ^___^

Ist meine Storyline so vorhersehbar? =) Einige von euch hatten ja nach dem letzten Kapitel schon die richtigen Vermutungen, was den Fortgang der Story betrifft ^^ Es freut mich, dass ihr so schön mitdenkt ^____^

Wenn ihr bis hier her gekommen seid, rafft euch doch bitte zu einem kleinen Review auf, ja?

Ein großes Dankeschön für Reviews und eine Packung Gummibärchen gehen dieses Mal an: Amunet, idril.tinuviel, Shenendoah, Angel344, Darkness151, Ralna, Lucius Sikimituile, Herminethebest und Cherry Potter. Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare =)

Und auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an Krabat für die Hilfe in Sachen Latein ^^

@Ralna: Ja, dein letzter Kommi ist nur bis zur Klammer angekommen. Stand da noch mehr? Ich fand es zwar ein wenig seltsam, dachte aber, das war alles gewesen =)

**Euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr =)**


	9. Kapitel 9

So, jetzt habe ich HP5 also auch gelesen. Und auch, wenn ich es sehr interessant fand, denke ich nicht, dass es so wahnsinnig wichtige Sachen darin gibt, dass ich sie unbedingt hier mit einfließen lassen müsste. Dazu müsste ich nämlich erst einmal meine Storyline auf den Kopf stellen und das ist mir zuviel Arbeit ^^  Diese Geschichte bleibt also OotP-Spoiler-frei Widmung: Federvieh, Besserweis Mondlicht 

**Kapitel 9**

Ich wusste nicht genau, was es war, das mich weckte. Mein Gefühl sagte mir jedoch, dass ich noch nicht allzu lange geschlafen hatte. Als ich langsam meine Augen aufschlug, um mich umzusehen und mich anschließend auf die andere Seite drehte, um weiterzuschlafen, fiel mein Blick auf Potter. Er saß in Boxershorts an seinem Schreibtisch im schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabes und schrieb irgendetwas mit seiner Adlerfeder auf ein Stück Pergament. Ich musterte ihn verschlafen und stellte fest, dass er noch weitaus dünner war, als es in seinen Sachen den Anschein hatte.

– Er sollte mehr essen. – , dachte ich verschlafen und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ihn genau damit ja schon am Anfang des Schuljahres aufgezogen hatte. Seltsam, dass er bei den Mengen, die er in Hogwarts verdrückte, nicht längst durch die Schule rollte. Meine Gedanken brauchten etwas, um wieder in Schwung zu kommen und deshalb registrierte ich zuerst auch nicht, dass ich mir im Geist unbewusst einige Notizen zu seinem Körperbau machte. 

Etwas mehr auf den Rippen hätte ihm zwar sicher nicht geschadet, aber er war trotzdem nicht zu mager. Seine Taille war im Vergleich zu seinen Schultern erstaunlich schmal und gab ihm einen leichten femininen Touch, ohne ihn jedoch allzu weiblich erscheinen zu lassen. Unter seine Haut, die von Natur aus etwas gebräunt war, im Moment jedoch etwas blass wirkte, zeichneten sich Dank des Quidditch-Trainings wohlgeformte Muskeln ab. An der Stelle, an der ich jedoch bei seinen schlanken Beinen ankam, brach ich meinen Gedankengang hastig ab. 

„Was machst du da?", nuschelte ich. Anscheinend war meine Stimme weit weniger munter, als ich. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er an vielen Stellen blaue Flecken hatte. Er musste sich ja ordentlich gegen die Todesser gewehrt haben. Was hatte mein Vater gesagt? „.... hat mich gebissen, das kleine Biest...." Ja, das passte zu ihm. Harry Potter ließ sich nicht einfach ohne Gegenwehr entführen. Unbewusst stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

Er blickte über seine Schulter. „Oh, habe ich dich geweckt?" Lag es an mir und daran, dass ich noch ein wenig schlaftrunken war, oder klang seine Stimme wirklich ungewöhnlich sanft?

Energisch blinzelte ich die Müdigkeit fort und setzte mich auf. „Was machst du da?", wiederholte ich, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Ich mache Hausaufgaben..... Ich konnte nicht schlafen", fügte er nach kurzer Pause hinzu.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich auf sein improvisiertes Bett. Hm, da hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht schlafen können. Dieses Kopfkissen verursachte sicherlich schlimme Nackenschmerzen und die Decken sahen aus, als würden sie unangenehm auf der Haut kratzen. Als ich Potter wieder anblickte, wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr er Schlaf brauchte.

Seine hellgrünen Augen waren seltsam dunkel und stumpf und unter ihnen lagen deutlich sichtbare Augenringe. Sein Körper schrie förmlich nach dem Schlaf, der ihm nicht vergönnt war. Seufzend schlug ich die Bettdecke zurück. „Komm schon her."

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und er starrte mich an. „Was?"

„Es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung, ob du Schlaf brauchst oder nicht, aber ich sage dir Potter: Du siehst wirklich fertig aus. Wenn du mir nicht allzu nah auf die Pelle rückst, ist es okay, wenn wir uns heute dein Bett teilen. Danach müssen wir allerdings eine andere Lösung finden."

Er musterte mich eine Weile, dann das Bett und schließlich schien seine Müdigkeit zu siegen. Er legte die Feder beiseite, rollte das Pergament ein, schraubte das Tintenfass zu und kam zu mir herüber. Ich rutschte an die Wand, um ihm nicht näher kommen zu müssen, als unbedingt nötig und er legte sich zögernd an den äußeren Rand des Bettes. Er holte sich einen Zipfel des Kopfkissen heran, zog die Decke über seinen Körper und schloss wortlos die Augen. Aber auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren, auch noch, nachdem mir regelmäßige Atemzüge verrieten, dass er eingeschlafen war. Als ich schließlich selbst die Augen schloss und wieder in einen tiefen Schlummer driftete, begleitete mich dieses Lächeln durch meine wirren Träume.

Normalerweise erinnerte ich mich kaum an meine Träume, aber dieses Mal war es aus irgendeinem Grund anders. Mir war ständig, als würde ich beobachtet und in beinahe jedem Traum war ich auf der Flucht vor irgendetwas. Doch ich erinnerte mich auch an eine merkwürdige Wärme, die mich die ganze Zeit begleitete. Jemand war an meiner Seite, jemand, der mein Schicksal teilte, dem ich vertrauen konnte und der mich beschützte. Ich sah nicht mehr von ihm, als einen Schatten, und doch war es seltsam beruhigend, zu wissen, dass er da war.  

Als ich wieder aufwachte, fühlte ich mich ungewöhnlich zufrieden, und ich wusste nicht, warum. Ich war im Schlaf ein Stück von der Wand in die Mitte des Bettes gerückt. Meine rechte Körperhälfte war ungewöhnlich warm und auf meiner Schulter lastete ein ungewohntes Gewicht. Nachdem ich die Augen geöffnet hatte, war mir schnell klar, woher das kam.

Auch Potter war in die Mitte des Bettes gerückt und lag jetzt an meine Seite geschmiegt, ein Arm über meinem Bauch. Seinen Kopf hatte er an meine Schulter gebettet und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Lächeln breiter geworden war. Das war aber noch nicht alles. Zu meiner allergrößten Verwunderung hatte ich meinen Arm um ihn gelegt und drückte ihn an mich.....

Es war zwar äußerst merkwürdig, aber durchaus etwas, an das ich mich beim Aufwachen gewöhnen könnte. Beängstigend. Ich ließ meine Augen wieder zufallen und erlaubte mir, das Gefühl seines warmen Körper an meinem zu genießen. Es war wie die verbotene Frucht im Paradies und ich würde für ihren Genuss sicherlich bestraft werden, doch das zählte in diesem Moment nicht.

Einen flüchtigen Augenblick wunderte ich mich darüber, wie perfekt sich sein Körper an meinen schmiegte, wie perfekt wir zusammen zu passen schienen. Dieses friedliche und vertraute Beieinander würde ich sicher nicht noch einmal erleben, und vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb ich versuchte, jede einzelne Sekunde zu genießen. Sie in meinem Gedächtnis zu verwahren für die Ewigkeit.

Harry war bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn er aufwachte und uns in dieser Situation fand, denn wer wollte sich schon gerne mit seinem Erzfeind in dieser Position wiederfinden? Doch für mich bedeuteten diese Augenblicke so unendlich viel. Es war, als wäre eine Tür in meinem Herzen aufgestoßen worden und die Gefühle, die ich über Jahre hinweg unterdrückt hatte, quollen hervor. Sie waren so ungewohnt und fremd und gleichzeitig so intensiv und tiefgehend, dass ich sie nicht mit Worten beschreiben konnte.

Es tat seltsam weh, zum ersten Mal bewusst zu realisieren, dass ich so starke Gefühle für ihn empfand, doch es war eine süße Qual. Später würde ich diese Gedanken wahrscheinlich darauf schieben, dass ich mich im Halbschlaf befunden hatte und deshalb nicht zurechnungsfähig gewesen war. Doch ich würde mich selbst belügen. Selten hatte ich mich so wach und lebendig gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Plötzlich begann Harry sich zu bewegen und ich flüchtete mich in die einzige Alternative, die mir auf die Schnelle einfiel: Ich stellte mich schlafend. Tat, als bemerke ich nicht, wie Potter neben mir erwachte und ich spürte, dass er sich unvermittelt versteifte und seinen Kopf ruckartig anhob. Er hatte wohl gerade registriert, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich gespannt war, wie er reagieren würde. 

Eigentlich rechnete ich ja damit, dass er aus meinen Armen und dem Bett floh, doch was er tatsächlich tat, erstaunte mich über alle Maßen. Er ließ seinen Kopf mit einem leisen Seufzen auf meine Schulter zurücksinken und drückte sich wieder sanft und entspannt gegen mich. Seine Finger bewegten sich kurz und zögernd über meine Haut und er seufzte erneut.

Merlin sei Dank lag er an meiner rechten Seite, sonst hätte er an meinem rasenden Herzschlag sofort erkannt, dass ich wach war. – _Müde. Er ist einfach noch müde und schert sich deshalb nicht darum. Ja, das muss es sein... –_ Nun wäre es an mir, zu „erwachen", doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Konnte es nicht über mich bringen, unser Beieinander zu stören und ihn aus meiner Umarmung zu vertreiben.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er sich schließlich streckte und vorsichtig aus dem Bett krabbelte, um mich nicht zu wecken. Ich wusste nur, dass es war eindeutig zu wenig gewesen war! Die Enttäuschung, die sich in mir ausbreitete, nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, konnte ich nicht einfach leugnen. 

Ich wartete, bis ich ihn im Haus herumwerkeln hörte, bevor auch ich mich aus dem Bett bequemte. Mit dem Aufstehen schien auch gleichzeitig meine Herzenstür zuzufallen, und ich stellte erleichtert fest, dass mein Verstand nicht mehr mit so vielen, überflüssigen Gefühlen überschwemmt wurde.

*******

Gedankenverloren stocherte ich in meinen Cornflakes herum. Es war so merkwürdig gewesen, aufzuwachen und zu spüren, ich war nicht allein. Ich meine, natürlich konnte man nicht davon sprechen, dass ich in Hogwarts alleine war, wenn ich aufwachte, aber das war etwas anderes.

Ich hatte mich so seltsam sicher und geborgen gefühlt, wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Entsprechend groß war der Schreck, als ich feststellte, dass es Draco war, an den ich mich so zufrieden kuschelte. Doch er schien zu schlafen und in einem Anflug leichter Geistesverwirrung hatte ich mich entschlossen, die friedliche Situation einfach auszunutzen und hatte meinen Kopf zurück an seine Schulter gelehnt.

Es war schon komisch. Ich hatte mir nie zuvor ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht, wie es wohl wäre, wenn man demjenigen, den man liebte, so nahe war, wie ich Malfoy heute beim Aufwachen. Doch mir war sofort klar gewesen, dass es sich genau so anfühlen musste. Danach sehnte ich mich. Mit Malfoy fühlte es sich merkwürdig richtig an. Und seine Haut war so weich.....

Etwas von dem Gefühl dieser Momente war in meinem Herzen zurückgeblieben. Ich ertappte mich dabei, mich in seine Arme zurückzuwünschen und fühlte, wie mir prompt das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Nein, so etwas sollte ich nicht denken. Wenn ich mich meinen Gefühlen hingab, würde ich verletzt werden. Malfoy würde mir mit Sicherheit weh tun. Warum sollte er meine Gefühl für ihn verstehen, geschweige denn, sie erwidern?

Ich sah auf, als ich das Scharren eines Stuhls über den Küchenboden hörte und sah, wie sich Malfoy zu mir an den Tisch setzte. Er wirkte hier völlig fehl am Platz. Dieser schlichte Holzstuhl in einer einfachen Muggelküche passte nicht zu seiner aristokratischen Ausstrahlung. Er saß mir ruhig gegenüber und als ich ihn betrachtete, wurde mir klar, warum er als der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin bezeichnet und auch so behandelt wurde.

Im ersten Schuljahr mochte er ja vielleicht noch ein unreifer Bengel gewesen sein, der sich hinter seiner Herkunft und seinem Vater versteckte und es liebte, anderen gemeine Streiche zu spielen oder sie zu beleidigen. Nicht, dass er die letzte Angewohnheit abgelegt hätte, aber er war erwachsener geworden. Seine kindliche Boshaftigkeit war etwas gewichen, das ich nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Eine Aura von Macht und Autorität vielleicht, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen in seiner Umgebung erregte und sie dazu brachte, ihm von Anfang an Respekt zu zollen.

Er musterte mich mit undefinierbarem Blick und starrte schließlich meine Schüssel Cornflakes angewidert an. „Potter, was, beim Barte des Merlin, ist _das_?"

Ich folgte seinem Blick und betrachtete den inzwischen recht matschigen Inhalt meiner Schüssel. „Das, Malfoy, sind Cornflakes mit Milch und man kann das Zeug sogar essen. Ist fast so etwas wie Müsli und das kennst du ja wohl aus Hogwarts. Hast du Hunger? Möchtest du es mal probieren?"

Er bedachte mich mit einem Blick, als hätte ich ihn gefragt, ob er nicht ein paar lebende Flubberwürmer essen wolle. Ich runzelte die Stirn und versuchte ärgerlich zu werden, aber es wollte nicht recht klappen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Hochwohlgeboren kein Fünf-Gänge-Menü anbieten kann, aber wenn du etwas anderes außer einer Schüssel Cornflakes haben willst, musst du schon aufstehen und es dir selber machen. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht deinen Diener spielen."

„Vielleicht ist mir der Appetit bei deinem Anblick auch vergangen", gab er zurück und funkelte mich an, doch nicht nur mir und meinem Ton schien an diesem Morgen der rechte Biss zu fehlen. Unser Streit artete in etwas aus, das man beinahe als Necken bezeichnen konnte.

Irritiert stand ich auf, füllte eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes, gab einen guten Schuss Milch dazu und stellte sie ihm samt Löffel auf den Tisch. „Entweder isst du das jetzt oder du hungerst. Ist mir doch egal. Nur, weil du mir geholfen hast, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich nun dein Sklave bin."

„Aber du bist mir etwas schuldig." Seine Augen bekamen einen lauernden Ausdruck, den ich nicht einordnen konnte.

Ich nickte. „Richtig. So ungern ich es auch zugeben, ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Aber vielleicht kannst du dich trotzdem dazu herablassen, Muggel-Essen zu dir zu nehmen." Dann wandte ich mich scheinbar gleichgültig meiner eigenen Schüssel zu und beobachtete unauffällig, wie Malfoy sein Essen argwöhnisch beäugte, bevor er sich schließlich doch dazu durchrang, es zu probieren.

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Potter, wenn du nur solch labbriges Zeug zu dir nimmst, ist mir klar, warum du so ein Zwerg geblieben bist."

„Wahre Größe kommt von innen!"

„Eine ziemlich abgedroschene Phrase findest du nicht? Zwerg bleibt Zwerg. Punkt." Wieder dieses Halblächeln, das mir die Knie weich werden ließ. Ob man irgendwo lernen konnte, so zu lächeln?

„Tja", antwortete ich gedehnt. „Nur, dass der besagte Zwerg dich bisher immer im Quidditch besiegt hat. Peinlich, oder Malfoy?" Ich grinste zwar, fühlte aber, dass es mir schnell verging, als ich merkte, dass er zornig wurde. Ich war wohl etwas zu weit gegangen. Er starrte mich wieder durchdringend an und mit einem Mal fiel mir auf, dass ich zwar eine meiner Hosen anhatte, aber, ohne darauf zu achten, nach einem seiner Pullover gegriffen hatte. Oh Schreck, hoffentlich fasste er das nicht falsch auf!

Doch bevor er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, fiel  mein Blick auf seinen linken Unterarm. Der Pullover war etwas hochgerutscht und seltsamerweise zeichnete sich dort ein unförmiger Schatten ab. „Was ist das?" Ich deutete auf seinen Arm und als Malfoy selbst hinsah, erbleichte er schlagartig.

Er zog seinen Ärmel darüber und fauchte ungehalten: „Das geht dich nichts an, Potter! Steck deine Nase gefälligst in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute!"

Ich blinzelte überrascht und aß schweigend weiter. Ich wartete geduldig, bis er seine Portion heruntergewürgt hatte und spülte unser Geschirr dann ab. In meinem Rücken fühlte ich seinen Blick brennen.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Muggel-Anhang?"

Tja, das hatte ich mich auch schon gefragt. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht genau. Vermutlich sind sie zu den Eltern von meinem Onkel gefahren. Das machen sie immer zu Weihnachten."

„Ist ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du nicht da bist?"

„Sie wussten doch, dass dieser Todesser mich mitgenommen hat. Sie dachten, er bringt mich in irgend so eine Herberge, in der elternlose, schulpflichtige Zauberer ihre Ferien verbringen können."

„So etwas gibt es doch gar nicht", erwiderte Malfoy in einem Ton, als könne er nicht glauben, wie unglaublich dumm meine Verwandten waren. Ausnahmsweise stimmte ich ihm zu. Ich konnte es auch kaum fassen. Ich zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Willst du mir sagen, sie haben es nicht einmal überprüft, wohin sie ihren Neffen geben?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Es klang bitterer, als es sollte. „Dieser Todesser hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, überzeugend zu lügen." Ich stellte das saubere Geschirr mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig zurück in den Schrank, wo es hingehörte. Als ich mich umwandte, begegnete ich Malfoys nachdenklichem Blick.

„Was?", fragte ich gereizt. Ich hatte mehr erzählt, als gut war. Jetzt würde er sich seine Gedanken dazu machen und wahrscheinlich die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen daraus ziehen. Dabei war ich bisher immer froh gewesen, dass Malfoy nichts von meiner familiären Situation wusste. Jetzt hatte er noch etwas, über das er spotten konnte.

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten. Wir hörten, wie ein Auto auf das Grundstück fuhr und ich erstarrte einen Augenblick vor Schreck. Oh verdammt! Wie sollte ich meine Anwesenheit erklären? Und noch viel wichtiger: Wie sollte ich _Dracos _Anwesenheit erklären? Jetzt hieß es schnell handeln. Ich hörte, die Stimme meines Onkels, die sich der Haustür nährte. Ich packte Malfoy am Arm und drängte ihn in eine Ecke, wo er nicht sofort zu sehen war. „Sag nichts, lass mich reden. Und _bitte_, egal wie seltsam es sich anhört, was ich erzähle, spiel mit!" Ich musste wohl sehr verzweifelt geklungen haben, denn er nickte einfach nur perplex und protestierte nicht.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und kaum eine Minuten später stand Dudley in der Küche. Er musste seine Jacke und seine Schuhe förmlich von sich geworfen haben, um zum Kühlschrank zu kommen, denn anders ließ sich dieses rasche Auftauchen nicht erklären. Wir starrten uns einen Moment an, dann machte er kehrt und watschelte davon.

„Papa, Harry ist wieder da", hörte ich ihn empört rufen und wappnete mich für das Schlimmste. Sekunden später stand auch schon mein Onkel im Raum. Sein Gesicht war vor Zorn hochrot angelaufen und er schnaufte wütend, bevor er mich anfuhr: „Was willst du denn schon wieder hier?" Dabei machte er den Eindruck, als wolle er jeden Augenblick handgreiflich werden.

„Ich bin rausgeflogen", log ich.

„WAS?! Kann man dich denn nirgendwo hingeben, ohne dass du Schwierigkeiten machst?", brüllte er und meine Ohren klingelten leicht. Entsetzt trat ich einen Schritt zurück, als er sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. „Es reicht. Dieses Mal hast du es zu weit getrieben. Ich werde dich ein für alle Mal Respekt lehren" Nie hatte ich ihn so wütend erlebt. Und nie war er mit einem Gürtel in der Hand auf mich zugetreten, so wie jetzt.

Und das Lächerlichste an dieser Situation waren meine Gedanken. Ich dachte nicht daran, was Onkel Vernon im Begriff war zu tun, sondern nur, dass Malfoy es nicht mitkriegen durfte. Meine Augen flogen zu Draco, der sich in genau diesem Augenblick dezent räusperte, um auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

„Wer bist du denn?", schnappte mein Onkel und bedachte ihn mit einem drohenden Blick. Draco zeigte sich davon aber wenig beeindruckt, sondern sah ihm einfach nur gelassen in die Augen. In diesem Moment schien seine Ausstrahlung zu wirken, denn ich merkte, wie die Wut meines Onkels langsam verrauchte.

„Das ist ein alter Schulfreund von mir", warf ich leise ein. Inzwischen waren auch Tante Petunia und Dudley in der Küche erschienen. Dudley sah neugierig von seinem Vater zu mir, als könne er es nicht erwarten, dass er mir endlich eine Lektion mit dem Gürtel erteilte. Hätte ich in diesem Moment meinen Zauberstab zur Hand gehabt, hätte ich ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, an den er sich bis ans Ende seines Lebens erinnert hätte. Wie konnte man nur so widerlich sein?

„Von... von _dieser_ Schule?", hakte Tante Petunia nach. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht über sich bringen, Hogwarts beim Namen zu nennen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Von der Grundschule."

„Da hattest du Freunde?", höhnte Dudley und musterte Malfoy interessiert. 

„Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy", stellte er sich vor und reichte meinem Onkel höflich die Hand. Sein Vater mochte ihm ja nicht viel über Ethik und Moral beigebracht haben, aber Manieren hatte er, das musste der Neid ihm lassen. Auch Onkel Vernon schien beeindruckt.

„Den Namen kennst doch sicher, oder Onkel? Sein Vater ist _der_ Topmanager bei BMW, kassiert irre viel Geld und hat eine Menge Einfluss." Ich war von mir selbst überrascht, dass ich bei dieser Lüge nicht rot anlief.

Plötzlich schien Draco in der Achtung meines Onkels enorm zu steigen. „Ach ja? Tja dann... Herzlich willkommen in meinem Haus. Ich bin Vernon Dursley, das ist meine Frau Petunia und mein Sohn Dudley."

Verblüfft sah ich zu, wie Malfoy sie alle formvollendet begrüßte. Meiner Tante gab er sogar einen angedeuteten Handkuss, was diese kichern ließ, wie ein Schulmädchen. Er spielte seine Rolle wirklich ausgezeichnet. Nicht einmal ich konnte aus seiner Mimik oder Gestik herauslesen, was er dachte, obwohl ich ihn jetzt schon so lange kannte.  

„Weiß du, es geht nicht immer so zu, wie gerade", sagte mein Onkel sichtlich verlegen.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Draco diplomatisch und seine Stimme war vollkommen neutral.

Innerlich seufzte ich erleichtert. Die schlimmste Hürde war genommen. Ab sofort würde mein Onkel alles tun, um sich bei dem Sohn des vermeintlichen Topmanagers einzuschmeicheln, meine Tante war sowieso begeistert von Malfoy und Dudley... hm, Dudley sah ihn merkwürdig an, aber es war kein Blick der Abneigung ausdrückte.

Sofort nahmen ihn die drei in Beschlag und zwangen ihn, im Wohnzimmer Konversation zu betreiben. Malfoy spielte seine Rolle weiterhin perfekt, doch als Onkel Vernon von seinen Berichten über seine Firma dazu überging, Witze zu erzählen, die allenfalls als Schlaftablette taugten, bröckelte die Fassade langsam. Er warf mir einen Blick zu, der mir sagte, dass ich ihn schleunigst da raus holen sollte, sonst würde ein Unglück geschehen.

Nervös trat ich aus meiner Ecke, in der ich bisher gestanden hatte, und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es fühlte sich ziemlich seltsam an, meinen Erzrivalen auf so vertraute und freundschaftliche Art zu berühren. „Uhm... wisst ihr, eigentlich ist er ja gekommen, um _mich_ zu besuchen. Macht es euch etwas aus, wenn wir auf mein Zimmer gehen, um die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen? Wir haben uns eine Menge zu erzählen."

Mein Onkel sah aus, als hätte er mich am liebsten in den Schrank gesperrt, doch er lächelte gezwungen und sagte. „Natürlich nicht, Harry." Mein Name klang aus seinem Mund wie die Bezeichnung eines ganz besonders widerlichen Insekts. 

„Wie lange bleibst du denn, Draco?", fragte Tante Petunia liebenswürdig.

Ich spürte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er antworten sollte und erwiderte schnell: „Eigentlich wollte er über die ganzen Weihnachtsferien bleiben. Am letzten Tag wollten wir dann eigentlich gemeinsam zum Bahnhof King's Cross in London, damit ich zur Schule und er nach Hause fahren kann. Ich hoffe, das ist euch recht. Sonst muss er natürlich mit seinem Vater telefonieren und ihn bitten, ihn früher abzuholen."

Und musste beinahe lachen über den Eifer, mit dem mein Onkel widersprach. „Nein, nein. Selbstverständlich kann dein Freund bleiben, solange er will. Er ist in diesem Haus ein willkommener Gast." *Im Gegensatz zu dir*, fügte er aus böse zusammengekniffenen Schweinsäugelein hinzu, doch mir macht es nichts aus. Ich war daran gewöhnt und tat, als würde ich es nicht bemerken.

Malfoy verabschiedete sich höflich aus der Runde und schaffte es sogar, ein Angebot von Dudley, mit ihm einige neue Computerspiele auszuprobieren, diplomatisch abzulehnen, ohne dass dieser beleidigt war. Kaum, dass wir die Treppe hinauf gelaufen waren und mein Zimmer betreten hatten, fiel alle falsche Gelassenheit von ihm ab. „Bei Merlin, deine Verwandten sind hochgradig bescheuert, Potter!" Dann tat er etwas, das ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte: Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und brachte es so total in Unordnung. Wow, damit sah er umwerfend aus. Bei dieser unerwarteten Erkenntnis blieb mir glatt der Mund offen stehen, doch Draco schien meinen gebannten Blick zum Glück nicht zu bemerken. „Dass du immer noch halbwegs bei Verstand bist, nachdem du hier aufgewachsen bist, wundert mich."

Ich lächelte. Da waren wir ausnahmsweise ganz und gar einer Meinung. Draco ließ sich auf mein Bett fallen, während ich mich auf dem Boden niederließ, den Rücken an meinen Schreibtisch gelehnt. Er murmelte etwas Abfälliges, das wie „Muggel!" klang, und setzte sich dann auf, um mich erneut eingehend zu mustern.

„Potter, ich weiß nicht, ob du mutig oder einfach nur dämlich bist. Wenn so ein Walross auf mich zugewalzt käme, hätte ich ihn in eine andere Dimension geflucht."

Ich begriff, dass er auf den Vorfall in der Küche anspielte. „Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab dabei", erklärte ich schulterzzuckend.

„Das solltest du aber. Wenn man von Verrückten umgeben ist, sollte man sich immer verteidigen können." Wie zum Beweis zog er seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus seiner- wahrscheinlich magisch vergrößerten- Hosentasche. „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du dir das alles gefallen lässt."

„Draco..." Argh, verdammt! Jetzt war mir schon wieder versehentlich sein Vorname herausgerutscht und Malfoy zog auch prompt eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe. In der Hoffnung, nicht rot anzulaufen, fuhr ich hastig fort: „Es gibt ein Zauberverbot für Minderjährige in den Ferien. Ich habe keine Lust, wegen meinem Onkel der Schule verwiesen zu werden."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Daran habe ich nicht mehr gedacht", gestand er und ich blinzelte verblüfft. Draco Malfoy gab zu, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Und das auch noch in meiner Gegenwart? „Um Malfoy Manor liegt ein Bann, der uns vor aufdringlichen Überwachungszauberern aus dem Ministerium schützt. Deshalb kann ich auch in den Ferien nach Belieben zaubern." 

Ich wunderte mich etwas über seine Offenheit mir gegenüber, aber gleichzeitig freute es mich auch. Vielleicht war die Mauer aus Eis, die uns trennte, doch dabei zu schmelzen? „So einen Bann wirst du hier aber nicht finden. Außerdem ist da noch der Familienschutzzauber. Ich kann hier nicht einfach weg."

„Dieser tolle Familienschutzzauber nutzt aber nichts, wenn sie dich freiwillig den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen." Dasselbe hatte ich mir auch schon gedacht. Ich nickte und schlug die Augen nieder. Ich wollte nicht, dass Malfoy noch mehr von dem Verhältnis meiner Verwandten zu mir mitbekam, aber ich konnte ihn auch schlecht vor die Tür setzen. Wir mussten hier weg! So schnell wie möglich. 

*******

Mein Ersteindruck von Potters Familie bestätigte sich auch während des folgenden Tages. Sie behandelten mich zwar wie einen König, doch ich fühlte mich trotzdem abgestoßen von ihnen. Und das lag wirklich nicht nur daran, dass sie Muggel waren.

Ich hasste sie für die Art, wie sie mit Harry umgingen. Es sollte mir eigentlich egal sein, doch jedes Mal, wenn ich sah, wie sie ihn behandelten, spürte ich kalte Wut in mir aufsteigen. Das ging schon am Frühstückstisch los. Dieses Nilpferd, das sie ihren Duddy-Spatz nannten, hatte eine Portion auf dem Teller, die ein halbes Todesserbataillon satt machen würde und Potter bekam den kümmerlichen Rest. Dabei würde eine Diät seinem Cousin ganz sicher nicht schaden. Harry beklagte sich zwar nie, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er nie satt wurde. Deshalb sah vermutlich auch so halbverhungert aus...

Ich konnte mir denken, warum er es stillschweigend über sich ergehen ließ. Er hatte Angst, zu viel über sich preiszugeben, so lange ich da war. Er fürchtete meinen Spott. Ich hatte mich des öfteren dabei ertappt, dass meine Finger in Richtung Zauberstab zuckten, wenn diese Muggel mit Potter sprachen. Diese offensichtliche Gefühlskälte und diese Abscheu hatte er nicht verdient. Nicht von diesen primitiven Muggeln. Sicher, ich sprach nicht viel anders zu ihm, doch das war überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen. Wir waren beinahe von Anfang an Rivalen gewesen, diese Leute hingegen waren seine letzten lebenden Verwandten. Sie sollten ihm mehr Achtung entgegenbringen. Vor allem, weil sie nicht viel mehr als einfache, schwache Muggel waren. Wertlos.

Überdies hatte ich den Eindruck, sie schienen den Begriff „Neffe" mit „Sklave" zu verwechseln. Tagsüber sah ich Potter kaum, weil er ständig irgendwelche Arbeiten zu erledigen hatte, während der Rest der Familie um mich herumscharwenzelte. Vor allem dieser Dudley schien sich einen Narren an mir gefressen zu haben. Ich hingegen konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, ihn besonders sympathisch zu finden. Im Gegenteil. Mein Magen begann schon zu rebellieren, wenn ich ihn aus zehn Metern Entfernung auf mich zuschwabbeln sah. Wie konnte man eigentlich so fett werden, ohne beim Schlafen vom eigenen Gewicht erdrückt zu werden?

Zudem schien er ernsthaft an mir interessiert zu sein. Beim Essen berührte sein Bein manchmal meines und ich hatte den Eindruck, als versuche er, mit mir zu füßeln. Jedes Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, mich übergeben zu müssen. Unauffällig versuchte ich dann, meine Sitzposition so zu verändern, dass ich weit genug entfernt von Dudley saß und seine Berührungen nicht mehr ertragen musste.

Den restlichen Tag machte ich mir einen Spaß daraus, Potter beim Arbeiten zuzusehen und ihn aufzuziehen (vorausgesetzt, ich konnte seinen anhänglichen Verwandten entkommen), denn ich wusste, später in der Schule würde ich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben. Schließlich wollte ich ja nicht zugeben, dass meine Weihnachtsferien in einem Muggelhaus verbracht hatte. Damit wäre mein Ruf vollkommen ruiniert.

Was mir jedoch Sorge machte, war mein linker Unterarm. Mein Vater hatte einen neu entwickelten, mächtigen Zauber darüber gesprochen, um das Dunkle Mal zu verdecken, doch inzwischen ließ die Wirkung rapide nach. Inzwischen war es wieder vollständig zu sehen und ich achtete darauf, immer Pullover mit langem Arm zu tragen- auch im Bett- denn Potter war der Letzte, dem ich dieses Geheimnis anvertrauen wollte. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er wüsste, dass er Nacht um Nacht mit einem Todesser in ein und demselben Zimmer schlief? Seine Verwandten hatten inzwischen ein Gästebett aufgetrieben, auf dem er schlafen konnte, aber er war mir immer noch beunruhigend nahe.

Wenn ich Nachts manchmal hochschreckte, und mich erst einmal orientieren musste, wo ich mich befand und vor allem, mit wem, ertappte ich mich, auf seinen ruhigen Atem zu lauschen und mich von ihm wieder in den Schlaf wiegen zu lassen. Es war verrückt. Eigentlich hätte ich erwartet, dass Potter und ich uns früher oder später an die Kehle gehen würden, doch je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbrachte, desto besser kam ich mit ihm zurecht... und desto stärker wurden meine Gefühle für ihn. Das war mir unheimlich. Es wurde Zeit, dass die Schule wieder anfing und wir in getrennten Schlafsälen schliefen.

Was mich jedoch noch viel mehr beunruhigte, als diese Sympathie für Potter, war, dass alles ruhig war. Normalerweise sollte das ein gutes Zeichen sein, aber in unserer derzeitigen Situation machte es mich nervös. Es fühlte sich an, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und ich hoffte inständig, dass ich mich irrte. Dass nicht etwas wirklich Großes auf uns zukam. 

Vielleicht waren wir auch nur deshalb noch nicht von Todessern umzingelt, weil sie uns nicht für so dumm hielten, uns an dem Ort zu verstecken, an dem sie zuerst nach uns suchen würden.

Was es auch war, das uns die Todesser bis jetzt vom Hals gehalten hatte, es hielt sicher nicht ewig. Der Familienschutzzauber hinderte sie zwar daran, Harry etwas anzutun, aber ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Potter hatte mir erklärt, dass seine Verwandten auf alles allergisch reagierten, das auch nur im Entferntesten nach Zauberei roch. Wenn sich ein Dutzend Todesser mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor dem Haus versammelt hatte und unsere Herausgabe forderte, würden diese Feiglinge sicherlich keine Sekunde zögern, uns mit reinem Gewissen vor die Tür zu setzen. 

Nachdenklich trat ich ans Fenster. Vielleicht sollten wir langsam verschwinden. Wir waren schon zu lange hier.

*******

Feindselig starrte ich das Stück Fleisch vor mir an, bevor ich mich endlich an die Arbeit machte. Wieso musste es zum Abendbrot unbedingt Koteletts geben? Und warum musste ausgerechnet ich sie zubereiten, während meine Tante mit dem Telefonhörer in der Hand daneben saß, mit einer Bekannten den neusten Klatsch austauschte und mich gleichzeitig scharf beobachtete? Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein.

Ich sah ja ein, dass ich im Haushalt mithelfen musste. Schließlich lebte ich hier und ich war durchaus bereit, meinen Teil zu einem ordentlichen Haushalt beizutragen. Aber ich verstand nicht, warum ich allein dafür verantwortlich sein sollte. Seit meine Verwandtschaft beschlossen hatte, dass Malfoy jemand war, den man sich warm halten musste, hatte ich doppelt so viel zu tun. Denn erstens war der Rest der Familie damit beschäftigt, sich bei Malfoy einzuschmeicheln und zweitens wollte man mich von ihm fernhalten. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, dass er unserem Haus den Rücken kehrte, sobald er herausfand, dass ich ein Zauberer war. Narren. Als ob er das nicht schon lange wusste.

„Beeil dich mal ein bisschen", ertönte plötzlich Dudleys nörgelnde Stimme hinter mir und als ich den Kopf wandte, um ihm einen bösen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen, sah ich an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er ziemlich hungrig war. Und das, obwohl er erst vor zwei Stunden seinen Kuchen verspeist und in seinem Zimmer sicherlich Berge an Süßigkeiten gebunkert hatte. Manchmal war ich ernsthaft erstaunt, dass ein einzelner Mensch so viel essen konnte, ohne zu platzen.

„Es dauert noch ein bisschen", antwortete ich ihm etwas grummelig und schlug härter auf das Kotelett als nötig. Heute war es sowieso nicht gut um meine Geduld bestellt und ich hatte jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv, mich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Da kam mir so ein wehrloses Stück Fleisch gerade recht, um meine unterdrückte Wut auf meine liebe Verwandtschaft und meine ganze vertrackte Situation abzureagieren.

Tante Petunia hatte ihr Gespräch inzwischen beendet und begann, die Pfannen heraus zu räumen, in denen gleich das Abendbrot brutzeln würde.

„Ich bin aber hungrig", quengelte Dudley und schaute mir über die Schulter. Ungeduldig schob ich ihn wieder weg von mir, weil ich seine Nähe nicht ertragen konnte, und handelte mir dabei einen Schlag gegen meine Rippen ein.

Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen, drehte mich zu ihm um und begann mit unheilverkündender Stimme: „Abrakadabra....." Mein Cousin quiekte entsetzt auf und flüchtete aus der Küche, doch ich hatte keine Zeit, ihm nachzusehen und mich darüber zu freuen, denn ich musste mich unter der Pfanne wegducken, mit der meine Tante nach mir schlug. „Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst das nicht machen!", keifte sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme und nur mit einer schnellen Drehung und dem instinktiven Einziehen meines Kopfes entging ich einem erneuten Hieb.

Gerade als ich den Tisch als Sicherheit zwischen uns beide gebracht hatte, ertönte von der Küchentür her ein leises Klatschen. „Tolle Performance, Potter." Einen Moment war ich wie erstarrt und als ich mich dann endlich umdrehte, sah ich Malfoy lässig im Türrahmen lehnen, sein übliches, spöttisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. – _Oh, klasse! Woher hat er nur das Talent, in den unpassendsten Momenten aufzutauchen?_ –

Meine Tante stellte die Pfanne peinlich berührt dorthin zurück, wo sie sie hergeholt hatte, doch Draco schenkte ihr überhaupt keine Beachtung. Stattdessen sah er mich mit plötzlich ernstem Blick an. „Wir müssen reden, Potter." Und als er spüre, dass ich etwas erwidern wollte, fügte er hinzu: „_Jetzt!_" 

Nach einem Blick auf meine Tante, zuckte ich schließlich mit den Schultern und ging mit ihm hinauf in mein Zimmer. Als ich das Licht einschalten wollte, hielt er meine Hand fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Er bedeutete mir, mit ihm zum Fenster zu kommen und ich tat es stirnrunzelnd.

„Wir müssen hier weg", flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang angespannt. Ich folgte seinem Blick nach draußen, sah aber erst einmal gar nichts. Alles war stockfinster. Dann fiel mir auf, woher diese Dunkelheit kam. Die Laternen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung waren erloschen. Seltsam.

Er gestikulierte hinunter in unseren Vorgarten und mir blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als ich dort einen eigenartig unförmigen Schatten erblickte, der durch die Dunkelheit glitt. „Was ist das?", fragte ich, denn so etwas Merkwürdiges hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wo bei dieser Kreatur vorne und hinten war, denn sie schien ein einziger langgestreckter Schatten zu sein, der sich in einer Mischung aus katzenartigem Schleichen und schlangenähnlichem Kriechen durch den Garten bewegte.

„Ein Sucher." Als ich ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah, erklärte Malfoy weiter. „Der hat nichts mit Quidditch zu tun. Sucher sind schwarz-magische Geschöpfe, die in ihrer eigenen Welt leben und hier normalerweise nichts zu suchen haben, aber mächtige Zauberer können sie beschwören und ihnen ihren Willen aufzwingen."

„Und warum sollten sie das tun?" In diesem Moment hob das Wesen seinen Kopf, der mir in der Dunkelheit recht eckig und unförmig erschien Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was es tat, aber es sah so aus, als würde es... schnüffeln?

„Sucher sind die besten Bluthunde, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Kaum jemand ist ihnen bisher entkommen." Als sich das Geschöpf nun aufrichtete, erinnerte es mich in seiner nach vorne gebeugten Haltung entfernt an die Muggelbilder von Werwölfen, die auf ihren Hinterbeinen standen und beinahe menschlich anmuteten. Allerdings musste es einen ausgewachsenen Mann um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragen. Es war zu dunkel, um irgendetwas Genaues ausmachen zu können, aber die Arme des Geschöpfes erschienen mir seltsam. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte ich erkennen, dass es weder Hände noch Pfoten hatte. An ihrer Stelle befand sich etwas, das ich nicht genau definieren konnte. Etwas, das nur aus langen spitzen Klauen zu bestehen schien. Der Kopf bewegte sich suchend hin und her und nun war ich mir sicher, dass das Wesen eine Witterung aufnahm.

Ich schluckte und sah Draco an, weil ich den Anblick dieser Kreatur dort unten nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sie machte mir Angst. Es war ähnlich wie bei den Dementoren. Nur dass das Gefühl dieses Mal ein anderes war. Keine Kälte, sondern Furcht. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe darüber in einem Buch gelesen, das mir Vater zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat." Sein Blick war immer noch fest auf den Vorgarten fixiert und seine Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung des Suchers. „Weißt du, was er da unten macht?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte es ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht wissen. Am liebsten wäre es mir, diese Kreatur würde einfach wieder dorthin verschwinden, wo sie hergekommen war. Das war natürliches bloßes Wunschdenken. Wer uns den Sucher geschickt hatte, war klar. Voldemort oder einer seiner hochrangigen Todesser. Unsere Jäger. Und sie würden ihren Bluthund mit Sicherheit nicht zurückpfeifen, bevor sie ihre Beute erlegt hatten.

„Er sucht eine Lücke im Familienschutzzauber."

„A-aber nicht einmal Voldemort kann ihn überwinden. Willst du mir sagen, dass dieser Sucher mächtiger ist als Voldemort?" 

Er schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht. Aber die Zauber dieser Welt sind dafür geschaffen, Wesen dieser Welt zu schützen oder fernzuhalten. Kreaturen, die aus anderen Welten stammen, wie unser Freund da unten, sind nur bedingt beeinflusst. Natürlich ist der Familienschutzzauber zu mächtig, als dass der Sucher einfach ins Haus spazieren könnte, aber kein Zauber ist perfekt und er wird eine Lücke darin finden."

„Und dann?" Verdammt, meine Stimme klang eindeutig ängstlicher, als beabsichtigt.

Dracos silberne Augen bohrten sich in meine. „Das kommt auf seinen Auftrag an. Seine Krallen sind scharf genug, um mühelos durch menschliche Haut zu gleiten und der Beute tödliche Verletzungen beizubringen. Andererseits ist es ihm aber auch möglich, über seine Klauen ein Gift abzusondern, das das Opfer für einige Stunden betäubt. So oder so. Das Ende wird für uns dasselbe sein."

Wir verstummten. Mein rasender Herzschlag kündigte eine herannahende Panikattacke an. – _Ganz ruhig bleiben Harry. Einatmen und ausatmen. Genau so. Ganz ruhig. Du steckst nicht das erste Mal in einer scheinbar ausweglosen Situation. Und du bist nicht allein.... _– Die Stille lastete schwer zwischen uns, bevor ich atemlos flüsterte: „Dann sollten wir schleunigst von hier verschwinden." 

Und prompt wollte ich meine Worte natürlich in die Tat umsetzen. Ich wollte einfach nur von hier verschwinden, Abstand zwischen mich und diese Bedrohung bringen. Hier half kein Patronus, um mir meine Angst zu nehmen, wie bei den Dementoren, und ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich dieses Geschöpf bekämpfen sollte. Also blieb als letzte Variante nur noch das Davonlaufen übrig. Es würde natürlich in einer kopflosen Flucht enden, das war mir klar. Malfoy schien zu ahnen, was in mir vorging, denn noch bevor ich mich abwenden konnte, erwiderte er mit fester Stimme, die mich zum Einhalten ermahnte: „Ja, das sollten wir, aber wir können nicht einfach rausspazieren. Wir würden dem Sucher direkt in die Arme laufen."

 „Und wenn wir meinen Tarnumhang benutzen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Sucher ist kein Wesen, das sich mit seinen Augen orientiert. Genau genommen ist man sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt Augen hat. Zweifellos kann er Hell und Dunkel unterscheiden, aber mehr weiß keiner. Sicher ist jedoch, dass er sich am Geruch orientiert und den können wir schlecht überdecken." 

Bedeutete das etwas, dass wir hier gefangen waren, dem Sucher den ersten Schritt überlassen mussten und uns sozusagen auf dem silbernen Tablett servierten?! Wieder zog sich mein Herz panisch zusammen und die Art, wie ich meine Augen aufriss war unmissverständlich. Ich schämte mich aber nicht, meine Angst in Gegenwart von Draco so deutlich zu zeigen. Wir saßen in einem Boot. Wenn er nicht ebenso viel Angst hatte, wie ich, dann wollte ich verflucht sein. Auch ein Malfoy war schließlich nur ein Mensch.

Sein Blick wurde für einen Moment sanft und als er mir beruhigend die Hand auf den Oberarm legte, spürte ich, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig zitterte. „Wir warten, bis er einen Weg ins Haus gefunden hat. Unser Geruch ist hier überall und er wird erst einmal verwirrt sein. Diesen Augenblick können wir nutzen, um zu flüchten, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Sucher sind nicht dumm und sie sind schnell." 

Das war so typisch für Draco. Selbst in solchen Situationen bewahrte er einen kühlen Kopf, während ich schon längst in mein Verderben gerannt wäre. In diesem Augenblick war ich so unglaublich dankbar, ihn an meiner Seite zu haben, aber ich schaffte es nicht, es ihm zu sagen. Allerdings war mir bei seinem Plan auch etwas unwohl zumute.

„Das heißt im Klartext, wir gehen jetzt runter, essen, gehen wieder hinauf, beobachten diese Kreatur und wenn alle schlafen, suchen wir uns einen relativ sicheren Platz im Haus und warten. Richtig?" 

„Richtig", erwiderte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Wenn du einen besseren Plan hast, wäre ich erfreut, ihn zu hören." Er muss wohl an meinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannt haben, dass ich nicht besonders angetan von seiner Idee war. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er in meinem Gesicht lesen konnte, wie in einem Buch. Das Unfaire daran war, dass es umgekehrt nicht genauso funktionierte.

Ich seufzte. „Also gut. Es klingt nicht gerade nach einem wasserdichten Plan, aber ich habe leider keinen anderen Vorschlag. Machen wir es also auf deine Art." Das versprach eine nervenaufreibende Nacht zu werden.

To be continued...

Und wie immer möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei meinen Reviewern bedanken. Mein Dank gilt dieses Mal: Amunet, Cherry Potter, Angel 344, Ralna und Corinna *alle knuddelt*

Und wie üblich der Aufruf an alle Leser: Schreibt mir eure Meinung!! Ich lebe von Kommis ^^ Sie sind meine Inspiration ^___^


	10. Kapitel 10

*in den Raum purzelt* Hoppla, da bin ich wieder. Habt euch wahrscheinlich schon gefragt, wo ich abgeblieben bin. Die Verspätung hat drei Gründe: Unkreativität, Schule und Faulheit .** Tut mir wirklich leid. Und ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ihr das nächste Kapitel schneller zu lesen bekommt- ich stecke mitten im Abitur (im April sind die Prüfungen) und muss eine Menge lernen (allein in Gesichte müssen rund 150 Seiten in meinen Kopf .**) und habe zur Zeit eine kleine Schreibblockade. Ich werde mich aber bemühen! =)

**Mondlicht**

**Kapitel 10**

Wie lange saßen wir jetzt wohl schon hier? Eine Stunde? Oder sogar schon zwei? Nachdem die Muggel zu Bett gegangen waren, hatten wir etwa eine halbe Stunde gewartet, bis wir hinunter geschlichen waren. Zwar verkündete ein lautes Schnarchen aus dem Schlafzimmer, dass zumindest Potters Onkel tief und fest schlief, doch bei den anderen war ich mir nicht so sicher. Aber Potter versicherte mir, dass alle drei schnell einschliefen und dann nicht so leicht wach zu kriegen waren. Er musste es wissen. Schließlich lebte er schon fünfzehn Jahre bei ihnen.

Er hatte mich dann zu einem Schrank unter der Treppe geführt und nun hockten wir schweigend in der bedrückenden Enge des kleinen Verschlages. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Potter ihn nur widerwillig betrat, konnte mir aber nicht erklären, warum. Der große Held der Zaubererwelt hatte doch nicht etwa Angst vor engen Räumen?

Ich lockerte den Schal, den er mir gegeben hatte, ein wenig, weil er mir deutlich zu warm war. Wir hatten nicht gesprochen, seit wir die Schranktür hinter uns geschlossen hatten und ich hätte schwören können, dass Harry inzwischen die Augen geschlossen hatte. Nur sehen konnte ich es leider nicht. Hier drin war es stockfinster. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass ich mich auch schon etwas schläfrig fühlte. Wenn heute Nacht noch etwas geschah, dann hoffentlich bald. Sonst bestand die Gefahr, dass der Sucher leichtes Spiel mit zwei selig schlafenden Opfern hatte.

„Draco?"

Das Flüstern kam so plötzlich, dass ich zusammenzuckte. „Was?"

„Warum machst du das alles für mich? Ich meine, du bist ein Todesser und wenn du mich Voldemort ausliefern würdest, wäre dir sein Dank gewiss."

Die zwangsläufige Schlussfolgerung, die sich mir bei seinen Worten aufdrängte, war zugleich erschreckend und ernüchternd. Es wusste es also tatsächlich. Harry wusste, dass ich das Aufnahmeritual vollzogen hatte. Und er hatte es die ganze Zeit nicht erwähnt. Warum? Störte es ihn nicht? Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Voldemorts dunkle Diener waren seine erklärten Feinde und nur für mich würde er sicher keine Ausnahme in seiner gerechtfertigten Abscheu gegen sie machen. „Woher weißt du davon?"

Er schwieg eine Weile und als er schließlich antwortete, war sein Wispern kaum zu verstehen. „Ich war dabei."

Ich fuhr hoch. „_Was_?!" Ich fragte mich nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, sich unbemerkt in die Reihen der Todesser einzuschleichen. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur betrogen und verraten. Er war da gewesen und hatte mir nicht geholfen? Er hatte tatenlos zugesehen, wie ich mich Voldemort auslieferte? Und er ließ sich als goldener Held der Zaubererwelt feiern? Er genoss den Ruf, jedem der Hilfe nötig hatte, eilfertig zur Seite zu springen, und ließ es trotzdem zu, dass ich mein Leben dem Dunkeln Lord opferte? 

„Lass mich bitte erklären."

Ich wollte ihm an den Kopf werfen, dass es da nichts zu erklären gab. Dass er mich im Stich gelassen hatte. Dass er mir die Hilfe verwehrt hatte, die ich so dringend gebraucht hätte. Ich selbst hatte mir in dieser Situation nicht helfen können und es wäre an dem gefeierten Helden Harry Potter gewesen, seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Aber er hatte nichts getan. Hatte den Initiationsritus geschehen lassen, ohne einen Finger zu rühren. War ich seine Hilfe nicht wert? Weil ich mit einem Todesser als Vater sowieso irgendwann auf die dunkle Seite geraten würde? Ich war so bitter enttäuscht von ihm, dass meine Kehle wie zugeschnürt war. Also ließ ich mich lediglich zurück gegen die Wand sinken und schwieg.

„Durch meine Narbe bin ich mit Voldemort verbunden. Und manchmal kann ich in meinen Träumen sehen, was er macht.... in der Nacht, in der du ein Todesser wurdest, habe ich auch von ihm geträumt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es wieder eine Vision war oder nur ein Traum, aber als ich gestern beim Frühstück diesen dunklen Schatten auf deinem Unterarm entdeckt habe, wusste ich, es war kein Traum. Es tut mir so leid, Draco."

Ich blickte auf. „Was tut dir leid?"

„Ich... ich hätte dir geholfen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da sein konnte." Seine Stimme klang rau, und ich wusste, er meinte es ernst. Nachdenklich starrte ich in die Finsternis. So war das also gewesen. Er hatte es in seinen Träumen gesehen. Nein, dann konnte ich ihm wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen. Ich konnte das Gefühl nicht genau fassen, aber irgendetwas schwang noch in seinen Worten mit. Unterschwellig und beinahe unbemerkt. Als hätten sie noch eine zweite, tiefere Bedeutung und ich spürte, wie mein Herz für ein, zwei Sekunden schneller schlug.

„Träumst du oft von Voldemort?" Er antwortete nicht und ich wertete das als ein Ja. Um dieses Schicksal war er wirklich nicht zu beneiden. Voldemort beim Morden zuzusehen, war nichts, das ich mir wünschte. Anscheinend hatte wir beide unsere ganz persönliche Bürde zu tragen. Und ich hatte ihn früher immer so heftig beneidet. Er war schließlich Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt. Er hatte Freunde, schien glücklich und alle mochten ihn. Man räumte ihm bereitwillig den ein oder anderen Stein aus dem Weg und er durfte beinahe ohne Konsequenzen die Schulregeln brechen. Inzwischen war mir aber klar, dass ich nicht mit ihm tauschen wollte.

„Wenn du dabei warst, dann weißt du auch, dass ich es nicht freiwillig getan habe. Und damit ist deine Frage, warum ich das für dich tue, beantwortet."

„Was meinst du?"

Ich seufzte. „Harry Potter, mir ist klar, dass du kein allmächtiger Gott bist, sondern nur ein ganz normaler Junge, wie ich auch. Trotzdem bist du für mich die einzige Hoffnung, jemals aus der Knechtschaft Voldemorts zu entkommen. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, ihn zu besiegen, dann schafft es keiner. Nur im Moment bist du nicht stark genug dafür. Bevor du zum Endkampf gegen Voldemort aufbrechen kannst, werden vielleicht noch Jahre ins Land ziehen und all die, die ihre Hoffnung in dich setzen, haben die Pflicht, dir diese Zeit zu verschaffen."

Jetzt war es raus. Wir waren über Jahre hinweg die ärgsten Rivalen gewesen doch jetzt machte es mir nichts mehr aus, so offen mit ihm zu sprechen. Wir waren verschieden, aber wir hatten auch Gemeinsamkeiten und ich wusste mit unerschütterlicher Gewissheit, dass er mich verstehen würde. Zudem lag die Dunkelheit wie ein Schutzschild um mich und verbarg alle Gefühle, die sich ungehindert auf meinem Gesicht spiegelten, vor seinen Blicken.

Sanft drückte er meine Hand. „Danke, Draco."

Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ mich zusammenzucken und auch Harry lauschte sofort hellwach in die Dunkelheit. Doch als über uns eine Treppenstufe knarrte, entspannte er sich wieder. „Das ist nur meine Tante", wisperte er. „Sie geht jede Nacht um halb zwölf in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken." Und wie zum Beweis fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein durch einen Spalt unter der Schranktür. Auch, wenn ich immer noch aufmerksam die Ohren spitzte, erlaubte ich mir, mich wieder zurückzulehnen.

Unwillkürlich stellte ich mir die Frage, was die anderen Schüler wohl denken würden, wenn sie uns jetzt sehen könnten. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy hockten in tiefster Nacht zusammen in einem engen Schrank. Wir hatten es zwar geschafft, uns so hinzusetzen, dass wir uns nicht berührten- sah man von unseren Händen ab, die immer noch übereinander lagen- aber unsere Nähe ließ sich nicht leugnen und meine Haut kribbelte sonderbar. Die beiden Jungen, die sich vor wenigen Wochen noch mit Leidenschaft angegiftet hatten, saßen jetzt friedlich beisammen und wirkten vollkommen vertraut. Es war grotesk.

Über uns knarrte wieder eine Treppenstufe. 

Nun ja, wenn man es genau nahm, waren wir ja wirklich irgendwie miteinander vertraut. Nur nicht auf freundschaftliche Art. Über die Jahren waren wir so oft aneinander geraten und hatten immer wieder unabsichtlich etwas von unserem Selbst preisgegeben, so dass wir den Anderen beinahe in- und auswendig kannten. Wenn ich genau überlegte, wusste ich sogar, was er am liebsten zum Frühstück aß. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf ihn, wenn er morgens in die Große Halle kam, genügte, und ich wusste, ob er gut geschlafen hatte und in welcher Stimmung er war. Wenn das nicht absonderlich war.....

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Lichtschimmer unter dem Türspalt erlosch und das erneute Knarren der Treppenstufe verkündete, dass jemand hinauf ging. Mein Herz setzte vor Schreck für einen Takt aus und ich erstarrte. Nein, da stimmte etwas nicht. Wenn nur eine Person heruntergekommen war, sollte auch nur eine wieder hinauf gehen. Es waren aber eindeutig zwei gewesen.

Potter packte mich so plötzlich am Arm, dass ich erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Ich konnte durch die Dunkelheit nichts sehen, aber ich spürte seinen intensiven Blick auf mir und wusste instinktiv, dass er dasselbe dachte, wie ich. Der Sucher war im Haus!

Jetzt war es egal, ob seine Tante schon wieder im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war oder nicht. Wir hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Schranktür, spähte hinaus und als ich keine verdächtigen Bewegungen entdeckte, schlich ich langsam in Richtung Haustür. Harry war ganz dicht hinter mir. Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken fühlen. Obwohl wir uns beinahe völlig lautlos bewegten, war ich mir sicher, man würde mein Herz schlagen hören. – _Nein, das ist nicht der geeignete Moment, um Angst zu haben.... Angst kann jetzt tödlich sein..._ –

Ich atmete so leise wie möglich einmal tief durch und versuchte, meine Gefühle zurückzudrängen, so wie ich es von meinem Vater gelernt hatte. Furcht brachte uns nicht weiter, wir mussten jetzt klare Köpfe bewahren, um schnell handeln zu können. Trotzdem beäugte ich jeden Schatten, an dem wir vorbei schlichen, zwei Mal, auch wenn er sich als ein Möbelstück entpuppte.

So leise wie möglich öffnete ich die Haustür, die nur angelehnt war und durch die der Sucher vermutlich ins Haus gelangt war, ein Stück weiter, schlüpfte hindurch und wartete kurz, bis auch Harry draußen war. Wir hatten uns bereits vorsorglich dicke Jacken und vernünftige Straßenschuhe angezogen. Doch weil wir die warmen Sachen nun schon die ganze Zeit im Haus getragen hatten, froren wir jetzt. Durch die kalte Nachtluft schien Harry einen Moment abzulenken und zudem war wohl irgendwo ein Fenster offen, so dass Durchzug herrschte, denn anstatt sie leise zu schließen, knallte die Tür plötzlich ins Schloss.

– _Zu laut!_ – dachte ich entsetzt und rannte nach einem Moment der lähmenden Starre los. Ich musste nichts mehr zu Harry sagen. Auch er verspürte den Schrecken, der von diesem in der Stille der Nacht beinahe ohrenbetäubenden Dröhnen ausging, und war im selben Moment wie ich losgeschossen. Jetzt galt es, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen uns und den Sucher zu bringen. Nur, wohin sollten wir fliehen? Es war ja nicht so, als läge ein sicherer Ort wie Hogwarts gleich um die nächste Ecke.

Aber hier gab es viele kleine Seitenstraßen und vielleicht gelang es uns, den Sucher zu verwirren und so lange Zeit zu schinden, bis wir eine Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden hatten. Harry strauchelte neben mir, fing sich sofort wieder, noch bevor ich ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwerfen konnte. Ob ihm seine Verletzungen vom Cruciatus-Fluch noch Probleme bereiteten?

Jedenfalls konnten wir darauf jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen und wenn ich mir seinen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, dann war ihm das auch klar.

******

Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, ich hätte die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches überstanden, doch nun machte mich mein Körper ausdrücklich darauf aufmerksam, dass ich mich eindeutig zu früh gefreut hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich ihn zwei Mal abbekommen hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte ich nicht auf das schmerzhafte Stechen in meiner Brust zu achten und mit Malfoy Schritt zu halten.

Auch wenn er wie ein verwöhnter Junge aussah, der keinen Finger krumm machte, sondern sich von vorne bis hinten bedienen ließ, so war er erstaunlich fit. Quidditch-Training bewirkte anscheinend nicht nur bei mir wahre Wunder für die Kondition. Ziemlich kopflos folgte ich ihm jedes Mal, wenn er abrupt in einer Seitenstraße verschwand. Zu aufgewühlt war ich noch von dem Gedanken, dass uns ein Wesen verfolgte, das nicht einmal von dieser Welt, dafür aber umso gefährlicher war. Schließlich gelang es mir den ersten Schrecken zu überwinden und ich sprach den ersten klaren Gedanken aus, der mir durch den Kopf huschte: „Wohin laufen wir eigentlich?" Ich atmete schwer und mein Magen protestierte vehement gegen die Anstrengung, doch ich schaffte es mit Mühe und Not, mit Draco Schritt zu halten.

„Du stellst zu viele Fragen, Potter", keuchte er zurück und bog erneut ab. „Spar dir die Luft." Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass wir ein klares Ziel hatten und das gefiel mir nicht. Draco kannte sich hier nicht aus. Wenn er versehentlich eine falsche Straße wählte und wir im Kreis liefen, ersparten wir es dem Sucher unter Umständen, uns zu jagen, weil wir ihm direkt in die Klauen rannten.

Natürlich konnte ich mir denken, was Draco vorhatte. Wenn wir unseren Geruch in möglichst vielen verschiedenen Straßen verteilten, hatte unser Verfolger es schwerer, aber dieser Plan war risikoreich. Anstatt Abstand zwischen uns und den Sucher zu bringen, konnte leicht das Gegenteil passieren.

Wie schon auf meiner Flucht vor dem Todesser schien die Siedlung ausgestorben. Hinter einigen Fenstern brannte zwar noch Licht und es war das unstete Flackern eines Fernsehbildschirms zu erkennen, aber ansonsten rührte sich nichts. Nicht einmal streunende Katzen schienen unterwegs zu sein. Die Nacht war für gewöhnlich still, aber jetzt schien es besonders ruhig zu sein. Nicht einmal Blätter raschelten im Wind. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Ich stolperte erneut, versuchte mich wieder zu fangen und knickte dabei mit einem Fuß um. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei landete ich schwer auf dem Gehweg und schrammte mir meine Handflächen an dem rauen Stein auf. Draco war abrupt stehen geblieben und zerrte mich wieder auf die Beine.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragt er atemlos und musterte mich.

„Ich.. ich weiß nicht genau" Mein Knöchel schmerzte und fühlte sich an, als würde er bereits anschwellen, aber wir hatten keine Zeit für so etwas. Wir mussten weiter. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. „Haben wir ein paar Sekunden Zeit?" Vielleicht würde der erste Schmerz dann abklingen.

„Nein." Draco sah sich hastig um und drängte mich seiner eigenen Worte zum Trotz dann in den Schatten einer Garage. Hier blieben wir schwer atmend stehen, versuchten die kleine Pause zu nutzen, um uns zu erholen. Und wie erhofft wurde aus dem schmerzhaften Pochen in meinem Knöcheln ein leichtes Puckern, das ich beinahe ignorieren konnte. Ich nickte Draco zu und nach einem sichernden Blick die Straße hinauf und hinunter liefen wir wieder los.

Die Lösung unseres Problems lag mir auf der Zunge. Ich wusste, wie wir hier weg kamen, aber ich kam im Moment nicht drauf. Verdammt, es war so einfach, ich wusste es, aber es wollte mir nicht einfallen.

Weit hinter uns erlosch eine Straßenlaterne. Draco keuchte entsetzt auf und lief schneller. Ich tat es ihm gleich, auch wenn sich mein Knöchel nun wieder schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte. Das Licht einer weiteren Laterne verlosch. Ich fragte mich, was hier los war. Bei einem Stromausfall würden doch alle gleichzeitig ausgehen. 

Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Waren nicht auch die Laternen vor dem Haus meiner Verwandten dunkel gewesen, als sich der Sucher dort herumgetrieben hatte? Natürlich, er war immerhin ein magisches Geschöpf und wenn er die Dunkelheit vorzog- was offensichtlich der Fall war- dann würde er Mittel und Wege finden, die Muggel-Elektrizität zu umgehen. Und das wiederum bedeutete, dass unser Verfolger direkt hinter uns war.

Ich begann, im Laufen nach meinem Zauberstab zu tasten und fühlte wie mich Panik ergriff als ich ihn nicht sofort fand. Als ich verzweifelt nach ihm suchte, fiel ich, ohne es zu merken, ein Stück zurück. Ich hatte ihn eingesteckt, das wusste ich ganz genau. Also musste er doch hier irgendwo......

Die Laterne direkt hinter mir erlosch. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Nackenhärchen instinktiv aufstellten um mich vor der sich nähernden Gefahr zu warnen. Die Laterne vor mir wurde dunkel und nun war ich mit undurchdringlicher Finsternis konfrontiert, an die sich meine Augen erst gewöhnen mussten. Ich wurde zwar nicht langsamer, aber ich sah auch nicht, wo ich hinlief.

Hinter mir hörte ich leise Geräusche. Das Tappen von Pfoten einer Raubkatze auf der Jagd und etwas, das sich anhörte, als würde man Metall über Stein schleifen. Der Atem des Suchers ging leise pfeifend.

Er war so nah.... der Wind trug seinen Geruch zu mir. Eine seltsame Mischung aus altem Wald und Jasmin. Nicht unangenehm, aber es war noch eine süßliche Komponente dabei, die mich einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, weil mir schwindlig wurde. Ich taumelte an einer Laterne vorbei und neben mir trafen stahlharte Krallen auf Beton. Der Sucher hatte mich um Millimeter verfehlt. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei stolperte ich weiter zur Seite und knickte erneut um. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut fiel ich zu Boden und in der nächsten Sekunde war der Sucher über mir.

Obwohl er mir jetzt so nah war, konnte ich immer noch kaum etwas von ihm erkennen. Ich sah nur, dass er riesig war und eine Pranke- wenn man es denn so bezeichnen wollte- bestehend aus sieben messerspitzen, langen Krallen wie zum tödlichen Schlag erhoben hatte. Ein anderes Vorderbein- oder war mehr ein Arm?- war rechts neben meinem Kopf auf den Boden gestützt und die Hinterläufe zu beiden Seiten meines Körpers machten es mir unmöglich, mich nach links wegzurollen und so seinem Hieb zu entgehen.

So sollte es also enden. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich hatte ja schon viele haarsträubende Dinge erlebt (Welche Zauberer konnte beispielsweise behaupten, mit einem Basilisken gekämpft und ihn bezwungen zu haben?), aber das toppte nun wirklich alles. Ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt, beschworen von einem Todesser (oder vielleicht sogar von Voldemort persönlich), das ich kaum sehen konnte, würde meinem Leben also ein Ende setzen. Ich versuchte rückwärts unter dieser Kreatur hervorzurobben, doch mit einem Knurren, das so tief und bedrohlich klang, dass es mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, fuhren die Krallen auf mich nieder. Ich riss die Arme schützend vor mein Gesicht und.....

_„Crucio!"_

Mit einen Kreischen, so hoch und schrill, dass ich mir die Ohren zuhalten musste, fuhr der Sucher zusammen, wich mit einem Satz von mir zurück und kippte zur Seite. Wie unter Krämpfen wand er sich auf den kalten Gehweg und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schob ich mich einige Meter von ihm fort, bevor ich aufstand und mich zu Draco herumdrehte. 

Er stand nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt, hatte den Zauberstab ausgestreckt... und nie zuvor hatte ich seine silbergrauen Augen so eiskalt gesehen. Mein Blick schweifte zögerlich zu dem gepeinigten Wesen, dessen schmerzerfülltes Schreien und Fiepen mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Meine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Ich litt mit ihm. Der Sucher war unser Feind, aber ich konnte seinen Schmerz nachempfinden. Auch ich kannte die Qualen des Cruciatus-Fluches.

„Hör auf", flüsterte ich tonlos.

Draco bedachte mich mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte dir nicht geholfen?!" Seine Stimme war so kalt und abweisend wie der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ich fühlte mich elend. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, mich nicht zu behandeln, als würden wir uns nicht kennen oder als wären wir immer noch Erzrivalen, aber ich brachte keinen Ton hervor. Allein durch einen einzigen Satz in der richtigen Betonung und einen einzigen Blick war es ihm gelungen, mich zu verletzen.

Der Sucher wollte sich hochzustemmen, sank aber mit einem gequälten Pfeifen wieder in sich zusammen und versuchte, sich fortzuschleppen.. Und in genau diesem Moment hatte ich die Erleuchtung. Warum war ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Es gab einen so einfachen Weg, hier weg zu kommen. Ich suchte wieder nach meinem Zauberstab und dieses Mal fand ich ihn.

Ich trat zurück an die Straße und streckte meinen Zauberstab aus. Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, der Draco zusammenzucken und herum wirbeln ließ und dann kam der Fahrende Ritter mit quietschenden Reifen neben mir zum Stehen. Draco schenkte dem grell purpurfarbenen, dreistöckigen Bus keinen zweiten Blick, sondern wandte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab wieder zu dem Sucher um. Auch ich sah mich nach ihm um, aber dort, wo sich das Geschöpf noch vor wenigen Sekunden vor Schmerzen gekrümmt hatte, grinste uns nun der leere Bürgersteig höhnisch an.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den Bus gelenkt, als Stan heraussprang und mich freudig angrinste. „Hi, Harry. Wie geht's dir so?"

„Gut", murmelte ich und wusste im ersten Moment wirklich nicht, ob ich nun gelogen oder die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Wir beide", ich gestikulierte hinüber zu Malfoy, der die Dunkelheit nach einem Zeichen unseres Verfolgers absuchte, „müssen nach London, zur Winkelgasse." Ich kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache, denn auch wenn ich froh war, dass der Sucher entkommen war und nicht weiter leiden musste, so war ich mir auch bewusst, dass er uns wieder angreifen würde, sobald er sich erholt hatte.

Ich bezahlte für uns beide und stieg ein, gefolgt von Malfoy, der sich erst umwandte, nachdem sich die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen hatten. Er stiefelte wortlos an mir vorbei und ich spürte, dass er zornig war. Ich wusste nur nicht, warum. Mit Bedacht wählte ich ein Bett, dass zwar nicht allzu weit entfernt von ihm war, aber auch nicht so nah bei ihm stand, dass er sich durch mich belästigt fühlen könnte.

Mir selbst war ein bisschen Abstand auch sehr recht, denn ich musste nachdenken. Natürlich hatte ich gewusst, dass Malfoy ein Todesser war. Und selbstverständlich wusste ich auch, dass alle Todesser die Unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrschten. Aber dass selbst Draco.... Es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf, obwohl ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Ich hatte ihn bisher nur als einen ganz normalen Jungen gesehen. Ungewöhnlich hübsch, ja, und ziemlich talentiert, vor allem was Zaubertränke betraf, aber es schockierte mich zutiefst, dass er mit seinen sechzehn Jahren bereits die Unverzeihlichen (oder wenigstens einen davon) beherrschte.... und sie anscheinend auch anwandte.

Vielleicht war er doch mehr Todesser als ich bisher immer gedacht hatte. Unwillkürlich zogen furchtbare Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Malfoy, wie er Muggel quälte (so wie sein Vater damals bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft), wie er Muggelgeborene jagte und Familien mit einem kalten Lachen auseinander riss. Andererseits hatte er mir- mir, dem größten Feind Voldemorts- das Leben gerettet, hatte sein eigenes aufs Spiel gesetzt und in den letzten beiden Tagen waren wir wirklich außergewöhnlich gut miteinander zurecht gekommen. Natürlich hatte er seine Sticheleien nicht lassen können, aber es waren keine groben Beleidigungen dabei gewesen. Alles war auf einer beinahe freundschaftlichen Ebene geblieben. 

Was war Draco Malfoy also? Ein Todesser, genauso kalt und gefühllos wie der Rest von Voldemorts Knechten? Oder ein Junge, den ich einfach nicht einschätzen konnte, weil sein Wesen zu vielschichtig war? Vielleicht von beidem ein bisschen? Ich seufzte. Er war so verdammt schwer einzuschätzen.

Mein Blick wanderte zögernd zu Draco hinüber, der sich auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt hatte und mit unbewegtem Gesicht hinauf zur Decke starrte. Ein Fremder hätte keine Gefühle erkennen können, aber ich spürte, dass es unter der kalten Oberfläche brodelte. Ich fragte mich, was ihn so wütend gemacht hatte. War ich daran schuld? 

******

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, aber ich ignorierte ihn hartnäckig. Was hatte dieser Junge nur an sich, dass meine Welt augenblicklich Kopf stand, sobald mein Leben mit ihm zu tun hatte? Er schaffte es mit einem Lidschlag, meine Stimmungen massiv zu beeinflussen. Mit einer simplen Bewegung konnte er mich so wütend machen, dass es meine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung brauchte, um nicht handgreiflich zu werden. Ein einziger Blick genügte, um meinen Beschützerinstinkt zu wecken. Ich konnte von Glück sagen, dass er nichts von seiner Macht über mich wusste, denn es machte mir selbst Angst, welches Instrument der Kontrolle ich da wider Willen in seine Hände gelegt hatte. Und Macht verleitete immer dazu, sie zu missbrauchen. Ich an seiner Stelle täte es.

Mir war fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als ich vorhin bemerkt hatte, dass er nicht mehr hinter mir war. Und als ich mich umwandte, fühlte ich, wie sich etwas in mir veränderte. Meine Sinne waren plötzlich unnatürlich geschärft und so konnte ich die Dunkelheit problemlos mit meinen Augen durchdringen. Ich hätte beinahe einen Schlaganfall bekommen, als mir klar wurde, in welch einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation er sich befand. Ich sah Harry auf dem Boden, den Sucher über sich, seine weit aufgerissenen, hellgrünen Augen vielsagender als tausend Worte. Die spitzen Krallen blitzen gefährlich auf und ich erkannte mit grausamer Klarheit, dass ich ihn verlieren würde. Der Sucher würde Harry Potter umbringen. Hier und jetzt. Im Augenblick dieser Erkenntnis schaltete sich mein rationales Denkvermögen mit einem beinahe hörbaren _Klick _aus.

Jetzt gab es keine Vernunft mehr. Nur noch das unwiderstehliche Verlangen und die absolute Dringlichkeit Harry Potter zu retten. Irgendetwas war in mir erwacht. Etwas, das schon immer in mir geschlummert hatte, das ich nicht kontrollieren konnte und das mir zuflüsterte, dass ich ohne Harry nicht komplett war. Wir waren wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille, von Geburt an miteinander verbunden. Niemand, wirklich _niemand_, hatte das Recht, uns zu trennen und ich würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand, _egal wer_, unser empfindliches Band zerriss.

Und urplötzlich, ohne dass ich wusste, woher sie kam, spürte ich kalte Wut in mir aufsteigen. So heftig, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Ich spürte das überwältigende Verlangen, den Sucher zu verletzen, ihm Schmerzen- große Schmerzen- zuzufügen für den bloßen Versuch, mir diesen unverzichtbaren zweiten Teil meiner Seele zu rauben. Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Plötzlich hielt ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand, ohne dass ich ihn bewusst hervorgeholt hätte und mit all dem Hass, den ich dieser Kreatur gegenüber hegte, sprach ich den Cruciatus-Fluch.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er gelang. Mein Vater hatte mich früh in die Dunklen Künste eingeführt und seit einigen Monaten übten wir auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Bisher waren die Versuche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Mit grimmiger Genugtuung sah ich zu, wie sich der Sucher gequält auf dem kalten Gehweg krümmte.

Harry stand auf und kam an meine Seite. Meine Sinne schienen außergewöhnlich geschärft für seine Stimmung und so spürte ich beinahe augenblicklich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war nicht erleichtert. Er war nicht dankbar. Er schien regelrecht bedrückt. Und seine Worte machten es auch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil, sie machten mich zornig. Er tat, als wäre _ich_ der Angreifer und der Sucher ein armes, bedauernswertes Geschöpf, das rein zufällig zwischen die Fronten geraten war.

Das war verdammt noch mal nicht fair! Ich war auf seiner Seite, ich hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, verdiente ich da nicht ein bisschen mehr Achtung von ihm? Es war kindisch, so nach Gerechtigkeit zu schreien, aber ich war im Recht! Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall unterbrach meine aufgebrachten Gedanken und als ich den Fahrenden Ritter erblickte, rutschte die Sicherung in meinem Kopf zurück in ihre Ausgangsstellung und ich konnte wieder klar denken, ohne von unkontrollierbaren Gefühlen und Instinkten gesteuert zu werden.

Jetzt, als ich auf dem wackeligen Bett lag, der unmittelbaren Gefahr entronnen, wurde mir nach und nach bewusst, wie lächerlich meine Gedanken und Empfindungen in dieser Situation gewesen waren. Harry und ich, zwei Seiten derselben Medaille, von Geburt an miteinander verbunden? Das war lachhaft! Und seit wann war er ein unverzichtbarer Teil meiner Seele? Das war doch ausgemachter Schwachsinn.

Natürlich hatte mich Potter mit seiner Forderung aufzuhören nicht persönlich angreifen wollen. Er hatte schlichtweg Mitleid mit dem Sucher gehabt, weil er einfach ein viel zu gutes Herz hatte. Sein Großmut würde irgendwann noch einmal sein Untergang sein.

Es gab jedoch etwas, das mich zutiefst beunruhigte. Was war das für ein Ding, das so plötzlich in mir erwacht war, als sich Harry in tödlicher Gefahr befunden hatte? Es hatte sich seltsam alt und fremd, aber gleichzeitig so vertraut angefühlt. Als hätte ich es einmal gekannt, es aber wieder vergessen. Höchst merkwürdig. 

Es war besorgniserregend, wie einfach und vollständig dieses Etwas die Kontrolle über meine Handlungen übernommen hatte, ohne mir überhaupt die kleinste Chance zu geben, mich zu wehren. Von einem Lidschlag zum anderen war ich nicht mehr ich selbst gewesen. Vergessen war meine Erziehung und der Begriff  rationales Denken war für einige Minuten ersatzlos aus meinen Vokabular gestrichen worden. Minimiert auf ein Bündel aus überschäumenden Gefühlen und Instinkten- Ratio unbekannt!

Und das Unheimlichste daran war, dass ich nicht eine Sekunde versucht hatte, mich dagegen zu wehren. Ob es mir geglückt wäre, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Es hatte sich einfach nur angefühlt, als müsse es so sein. Als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Als hätte ich Harry schon immer verteidigt, als ginge es um eigenes mein Leben.

Und was immer es auch war, das mich dazu getrieben hatte, es war nicht verschwunden. Es hatte sich zwar zur Ruhe gelegt und hatte der Vernunft ihren angestammten Platz eingeräumt. Aber jetzt, da es aus seinem langen Schlaf erwacht war, war es stets wachsam. Ein lautlos lauerndes Raubtier in der Dunkelheit, bereit sein Opfer in einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit anzuspringen und zu Boden zu reißen.

Ob mein Vater den Kerker mit einem Fluch belegt hatte, der jeden, der Harry Potter zur Hilfe kam, nach und nach den Verstand verlieren ließ? Nun, wenn es ein Fluch war, dann gab es vielleicht auch einen Gegenfluch. Ich würde mich, sollten wir es jemals nach Hogwarts zurück schaffen, also in der Bibliothek verkriechen und Bücher wälzen. 

Nein, einen Moment... wenn ich genau darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sich dieses Etwas schon zwei Mal ganz kurz und so flüchtig in mir geregt, dass ich es fast vergessen hätte. Das erste Mal, als Harry die Treppe hinuntergefallen war und das zweite Mal, als er während des Quidditch-Spiels von seinem Besen gesprungen war. Damit ließ sich eine Verantwortlichkeit meines Vaters  für diese Misere wohl ausschließen. Gleichzeitig bedeutete das aber auch, dass ich nur die Hände in den Schoß legen und hoffen konnte, dass ich von nun an Herr meiner Sinne blieb.

Was für ein Desaster! Ich warf einen bösen Blick zu dem Schuldigen, der verblüfft zurück starrte. Nein, dieses Mal gab es keine Ausrede. Er war definitiv der Grund, dass ich einen Moment nicht ich selbst gewesen war und dass ich auch in Zukunft wieder die Kontrolle über mein vernunftorientiertes Denken und Handeln verlieren könnte.

Herrgott! Zornig setzte ich mich auf. Wie sollte man denn vernünftig nachdenken, wenn dieses absurde Gefährt alle paar Minuten laut knallte und einen Satz machte, der die Betten völlig außer Kontrolle durch die Gegend schlingern ließ? Und wie um mich zu verspotten, sprang der Fahrende Ritter in genau dieser Sekunde hundertfünfzig Kilometer weiter und mein Magen rebellierte. – _Memo an mich: Reise nie, *nie* wieder mit dieser furchtbaren Mischung aus magischem Bus und Knallrümpfigem Kröter!_ –

Als uns der Fahrende Ritter _endlich _vor dem Tropfenden Kessel in die wohlverdiente Freiheit entließ, musste ich einen Moment ruhig stehen bleiben und einige Male tief und konzentriert durchatmen, um meinen Magen wieder zur Raison zu bringen. Und weil ich meine Schwäche vor Potter nicht eingestehen wollte, tat ich so, als blicke ich wachsam die Straße hinauf und hinunter. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen. Selbst eine Millionenstadt wie London war um vier Uhr in der Früh beinahe zur Ruhe gekommen.

Irgendwo bellte ein Hund und hinter uns fuhr ein einsames Auto die Straße hinunter, aber ansonsten war nichts zu entdecken. Todesser hätte man unter diesen Umständen bereits aus einigen hundert Metern Entfernung gesehen. Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass dasselbe allerdings auch für uns galt und wir gut daran täten, nicht länger ungeschützt herumzustehen.

Harry hatte begonnen ungeduldig mit einem Fuß aufzutappen, während er mich mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete. Ich gab ihm jedoch keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen, sondern ging einfach voran. Als wir den stillen, dunklen Schankraum betreten hatten, spürte ich seinen ratlosen Blick. Er fragte sich wahrscheinlich, wie um alles in der Welt wir mit dem Wirt sprechen sollten, wenn wir nicht wussten, wo er gerade war. Nun ja- Tom befand sich vermutlich wie jeder anständige Zauberer um diese Uhrzeit in seinem Bett. Aber wir hatten keine Ahnung, wo sich sein Zimmer befand.

Allerdings wusste ich von meinem Vater, mit dem ich einst auch spät in der Nacht hier angekommen war, dass die Tür des Tropfenden Kessels mit einem speziellen Zauber belegt war, der Tom sofort aufweckte, wenn Kundschaft eintrat. Wir mussten also nur warten. 

Des weiteren verfügte die Tür, die auch nachts für Kundschaft offen stand, seit der Rückkehr von Voldemort (Tom war einer jener wenigen, die Dumbledores Worten glaubten) über einen weiteren Zauber. Jeder, der eintreten wollte, wurde automatisch analysiert. Und wer nicht in guter Absicht kam (wie zum Beispiel Todesser, die Harry und mich töten oder verschleppen wollten), wurde durch eine magische Barriere am Betreten des Tropfenden Kessels gehindert und so viel ich wusste, hatten Voldemorts dunkle Diener noch nicht herausgefunden, wie man diese Schranke umgehen konnte.

Und tatsächlich ging nach wenigen Minuten das Licht im Schankraum an. Für einige Sekunden war ich praktisch blind, aber dann hatten sich meine Augen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse angepasst. Ein spöttisches Grinsen flog über mein Gesicht. Der kleine, verhutzelte Wirt stand in einem langen weißen Nachthemd vor uns, unter einer weißen Zipfelmütze auf seinem Kopf lugten einige Zipfel seines schütteren grauen Haares hervor und sein Gesichtsausdruck war der eines Mannes, der gerade aus tiefstem Schlaf hochgeschreckt war.

„Was kann ich für die jungen Herren tun?", fragte er weitaus freundlicher, als man zu dieser frühen Stunde erwarten durfte.

„Wir brauchen ein Zimmer", antwortete Potter wie aus der Pistole geschossen, bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte, überhaupt meinen Mund aufzumachen.

„Zwei Zimmer", warf ich sofort ein. Ich war doch nicht verrückt. Ich würde keine Sekunde länger in seiner Nähe bleiben, als unbedingt nötig, jetzt wo ich wusste, dass da etwas in mir schlummerte, über das ich keine Kontrolle hatte und das anscheinend nur in seiner Gegenwart erwachte.

„Ein Doppelzimmer", sagte Harry beinahe im selben Atemzug und sah mich beschwörend an. Toms Augen waren von Harry zu mir und wieder zurück geflogen, als verfolge er zwei Jäger bei einem gekonnten Quaffel-Zuspiel. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten zusammen bleiben?", zischte er mir unauffällig aus dem Mundwinkel zu.

„Hast du etwa immer noch nicht genug von mir?", gab ich genauso unauffällig zurück und ließ eine Augenbaue in die Höhe rutschen. Einen Moment wirkte er ehrlich erstaunt über diese Frage.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht, Malfoy", flüsterte er.

„Worum dann?"

„Um unsere Sicherheit."

„Und du denkst unsere Sicherheit ist eher gewährleistet, wenn man uns beide am selben Ort findet? Dann muss man den anderen praktischerweise nicht mehr suchen." Darauf antwortete er nicht mehr, aber ich gab seinem Argument insgeheim recht. Vier Augen und Ohren sahen und hörten mehr als zwei. Tom deutete unser Schweigen als Einigung und meinte mit einem Lächeln: „Na, dann folgt mir mal."

******

Obwohl er mit mir gestritten hatte, hatte er letztendlich doch stillschweigend akzeptiert, dass wir wieder in einem Zimmer schliefen. Unwillkürlich verspürte ich das Bedürfnis, meine Hände frustriert in meinen Haaren zu vergraben. Ich würde Draco Malfoy wohl niemals verstehen!

Wir würden uns ja nicht mehr für lange ein Zimmer teilen müssen. In wenigen Tagen würde uns der Hogwarts-Express zurück in die Schule bringen und alles wäre wieder normal. Vielleicht. Hm, wohl eher nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für mich.

Es war dunkel im Zimmer und nach der körperlichen Anstrengung der letzten Nacht hätte ich eigentlich wie tot ins Bett kippen müssen. Aber ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Die Angst und die Anspannung der vergangenen Stunden pulsierten immer noch durch meinen Körper und hielten mich wach. Malfoy bewegte sich nicht in seinem Bett, aber ich wusste, dass auch er nicht schlief. 

Ob ihm eigentlich bewusst war, dass er vorhin, als Tom plötzlich den Schankraum betreten hatte, wie in einer beschützenden Geste einen Schritt vor mich getreten war? Ich riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Draco, doch alles was ich erkennen konnte, waren unförmige Schatten. Nein, ich würde definitiv nicht zum Ausgangspunkt meiner Gefühle für ihn zurückkehren können. Mir war ja schon vor den Weihnachtsferien klar gewesen, dass ich ihn nicht hasste, ja, ihn nicht einmal mehr als Rivalen oder Nervensäge betrachtete, sondern ihn vielmehr auf eine ungewohnt zärtliche Art und Weise mochte. Das Einzige, was mich davon abgehalten hatte, mich haltlos in ihn zu verlieben, war seine kalte, arrogante Art.

Doch jetzt, nachdem ich gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht so böse und schlecht war, wie wir alle glauben sollten.... nachdem er mir in einer geradezu bedingungslosen Opferbereitschaft das Leben gerettet hatte (Denn was würde wohl sein Vater zu all dem sagen? Draco hatte praktisch sein wohlgeordnetes und gradliniges Leben aufgegeben, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen...).... nachdem ich gestern in seiner wundervollen Umarmung erwacht war und nachdem ich einige kurze Blicke auf den _Menschen_ hinter dem Namen Draco Malfoy werfen konnte.... woran sollte ich mich jetzt klammern? Meine Hoffnung, dass ein guter Kern in ihm steckte, hatte sich mehr als bestätigt. Sollte ich meine Gefühle einfach zulassen- trotz  der Gefahr, zurückgewiesen und verletzt zu werden? Sicher, das Risiko war hoch, aber war es die mögliche Belohnung für meinen Mut nicht wert?

Irgendwann musste ich dann doch eingenickt sein, aber allzu lange konnte ich nicht geschlafen haben. Als ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, brach gerade die Dämmerung herein. Ich fühlte mich zwar etwas verschlafen, aber nicht so erschlagen, wie es zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Vielleicht stimmte es wirklich, dass der menschliche Körper in Gefahrensituationen weniger Schlaf benötigte.

Ich streckte mich und kletterte dann umständlich aus dem Bett. Beim Auftreten durchzuckte ein kurzer Schmerz meine Körper und ich sah anklagend auf meinen Knöchel hinab, der nun angeschwollen war. Den nächsten Schritt setzte ich vorsichtiger und obwohl es immer noch weh tat, konnte ich damit leben. 

Malfoy war anscheinend schon aufgestanden und ich selbst hatte gegen die Idee von einem kräftigen Frühstück auch nichts einzuwenden. Nach einer schnellen Katzenwäsche machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten, doch kurz vor der Treppe packte mich eine Hand an meinem Arm, zog mich in den Schatten einer Ecke und eine andere Hand legte sich auf meinen Mund, um meinen Schreckensschrei zu ersticken.

„Shh, sei leise, Potter!" Ich atmete deutlich hörbar aus, als ich Malfoys Stimme erkannte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm herum und erwiderte genauso leise: „Spinnst du? Warum erschreckst du mich so?" Ich wusste nicht, warum wir nicht laut sprachen, aber Draco würde schon seine Gründe haben.

Gründe, die er mir sogleich präsentierte. „Da unten wimmelt es von Todessern." Sein Tonfall war ungeduldig, gereizt. Anscheinend hatte er immer noch schlechte Laune und unsere prekäre Lage würde seine Stimmung sicher nicht heben. Im Gegenteil.

„Und nun?", fragte ich vorsichtig, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

„Erst mal zurück ins Zimmer!" Ich befolgte seinen Befehl ohne Widerworte, denn dort konnten wir uns wenigstens in normaler wenn auch etwas gedämpfter Lautstärke unterhalten und liefen nicht Gefahr gesehen zu werden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn einer der Todesser in genau diesem Moment die Treppe hoch käme. Dann wäre unsere Flucht in der letzten Nacht völlig umsonst gewesen.

Doch nachdem Malfoy die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, schwiegen wir uns lange an. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und versuchte, einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zufinden.

Ich war es schließlich, der die  Stille als Erster brach. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fuhr er mich an, doch ich nahm es ihm nicht übel. Es war nur menschlich, in einer solchen Situation Nerven zu zeigen. Schließlich schien es fast so, als wären wir völlig umsonst geflohen. Er begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. „Es nutzt nichts, wenn wir uns tot stellen und einfach auf unserem Zimmer bleiben. Tom weiß, dass wir hier sind und wenn es ihm versehentlich rausrutscht, sind wir geliefert. Und fliehen können wir auch nicht. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht. Dazu müssten wir durch den Schankraum und dann könnten wir uns gleich Voldemort in die Arme werfen."

„Es sei denn, wir veranstalten wieder so eine Nacht- und Nebelaktion. Aber wohin sollten wir fliehen? Mir fiele nur Hogwarts ein, aber die Ferien sind noch nicht zu Ende."

Draco kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. „Nein.... das ist wohl auch keine Variante." Und dann explodierte er ohne Vorwarnung. „Verdammt, Potter, das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Was kann ich denn jetzt dafür?", fragte ich empört zurück. „Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, entführt zu werden. Und noch weniger habe ich _dich_ um Hilfe gebeten!"

„Ich muss in einem Zustand völliger geistiger Umnachtung gewesen sein, als ich dich aus dem Kerker geholt habe. Ich hätte dich dort lassen sollen und alles wäre in bester Ordnung. Du machst nur Schwierigkeiten, Potter. Es wäre für alle Beteiligten besser, du wärst damals mit deinen Eltern gegangen!", zischte er aufgebracht und seine Körperhaltung war aggressiv und herausfordernd.

Das war eindeutig zu viel! Wie konnte er so etwas nur sagen? Er wusste doch genau, wie sehr er mich damit verletzen konnte. Ich musste mich sehr beherrschen, um bei diesem Angriff ruhig zu bleiben. Mir war eigentlich schon seit gestern klar gewesen, dass er an einem Problem zu knabbern hatte, als er im Fahrenden Ritter so missmutig auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Aber dass er seine inneren Konflikte schon wieder bewältigte, indem er seine Wut auf sich selbst an mir ausließ, ging wirklich zu weit. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, über die Phase wären wir hinaus. 

„Lass verdammt noch mal endlich meine Eltern aus dem Spiel. Sie sind tot und verdienen mehr Respekt, als du ihnen entgegen bringst. Immerhin hatten sie mehr Rückgrat als du und haben sich Voldemort entgegen gestellt, anstatt ihm wie du zu Kreuze zu kriechen", fauchte ich zurück. Es genauso unfair wie seine Worte, aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht freiwillig tue", gab er wütend zurück und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, so dass wir nur noch eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt standen und uns zornig anfunkelten.

„Nein, du hast es getan, weil du zuviel Angst vor deinen Vater hattest, um dich zu wehren. Feigling!" Das war der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Ich erwartete, dass er entweder seinen Zauberstab zog oder sich nach altbewährter Muggelmanier auf mich stürzte, aber nichts von dem geschah. Stattdessen tat er etwas, dass mich so überraschte, dass meine Wut verrauchte. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und küsste mich.

Im ersten Moment war ich zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Doch dann tat ich das Einzige, das mir in diesem Moment richtig schien. Meine Augen schlossen sich wie von alleine und ich küsste ihn zurück. Mein Herz begrüßte meine Entscheidung mit einem freudigen Sprung und die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir „Idiot!" zuschrie, verstummte, als eine wohlige Wärme meinen gesamten Körper umhüllte und mich für die Zeit dieses Kusse aus der Realität hinaustrug.

******

Ich hasste ihn. Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er mein Leben so durcheinander brachte. Dafür, dass ich nicht mehr normal denken konnte, seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Dafür, dass er mir die Wahrheit ins Gesicht schleuderte. Und dafür, dass er dabei so verdammt begehrenswert war.

Ich wollte ihn verfluchen. Oder ihm weh tun. Das war mir in diesem Moment ziemlich egal, aber ich wollte mich dafür rächen, dass er mich, den Erben der Malfoy, der die Gefühle eines Eisblocks haben sollte, so sehr in Aufruhr versetzte. Dass er es schaffte, meine Emotionen derart aufzuwühlen. Ich wollte ihm etwas antun, dass er nie wieder vergessen würde. Doch ich zog weder meinen Zauberstab, noch tat ich ihm weh. Ich küsste ihn.

Ich war selbst erschrocken darüber, doch in dem Moment, in dem ich seine weichen Lippen berührte, wurde die Welt nebensächlich. – _Wow..._. – Wäre ein Dutzend Todesser in genau diesem Augenblick ins Zimmer gestürmt, ich hätte sie nicht bemerkt. Dieses Etwas in mir räkelte sich zufrieden.

Einige Sekunden war er zu überrumpelt, um zu reagieren, und dann tat er etwas, dass ich mir nie hätte träumen lassen. Er entspannte sich und lehnte sich in den Kuss. Seine Arme legte sich wie von selbst um meinen Hals, während meine Hände auf seiner Hüfte ruhten. Meine Augen fielen zu und ich strich vorsichtig mit meiner Zunge an seiner Unterlippe entlang, bat um die Erlaubnis, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Als er mir Einlass gewährte, schlüpfte meine Zunge sofort neugierig in seinen Mund und erkundete das feucht-warme Paradies. Ich seufzte wohlig auf, als er begann, meinen Kuss zu erwidern. Er war etwas ungeschickt und der Gedanke, dass es möglicherweise sein erster Kuss war, ließ mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen.

Als ich mich schließlich von seinen Lippen trennte, starrte ich einige Augenblicke in seine smaragdgrünen Augen- bevor ich ihn losließ, als hätte ich mich an ihm verbrannt. Schlagartig war mir bewusst geworden, was ich getan hatte. Ich hatte ihn geküsst. Ich hatte Harry Potter, den strahlenden Held der Zaubererwelt und gleichzeitig der spitzeste Dorn im Auge Voldemorts, geküsst und ich hatte es auch noch _genossen_. Und er hatte mich_ zurück geküsst_.

Auch ihm schien schließlich klar zu werden, was gerade geschehen war. Dass wir eine Grenze überschritten hatten, die wir niemals hätten überschreiten dürfen. Für einige Sekunden starrten wir uns stumm und erschrocken an, bevor die Tür aufflog und unsere Köpfe herumruckten. Fassungslos starrte ich auf die Gestalt im Türrahmen.

Harry fing sich als Erster: „Pro-Professor Snape??"

To be continued.....

Und wie gehabt ^___^ :

Special Thanks To: Nijin (auch für den Kommi auf Teil 8, SKP4ever ^____^), Ralna, Darkness 151, tinkita, Angel344, Amunet, aprileagle, Schnuckiputz (und noch einmal ^^ SKP4ever *lach*), Corinna und Mylanka. *alle Kommischreiber nacheinander ganz fest drück*  *Draco-Plüschtiere verteilt*  mit denen könnt ihr knuddeln ohne Gefahr zu laufen, verflucht zu werden- die sind harmlos ^^

@Ralna: Ich hab' sogar 2 Beta-Leser o.O Zusätzlich bemühe ich auch immer noch die Rechtschreibprüfung vom Word und setze mich selbst auch noch mal an den Teil. Scheint nicht zu genügen.... Ich habe mir mal einige frühere Teile noch einmal durchgelesen und du hast Recht- es sind wirklich einige Fehler drin . Ich werde mich bemühen, das zu ändern.

@aprileagle: Ich glaube FF.net hat deinen Kommi etwas verstümmelt.... erfahrungsgemäß enden Kommentare nämlich nicht auf: „." ^____^ Weißt du noch, was du sagen wolltest?


	11. Kapitel 11

O.O Wow... also das hat jetzt aber echt lange gedauert o.O....... -zur Entschuldigung Harry-Draco-Kuschel-Bilder an alle verteilt- Es war wirklich keine böse Absicht, euch so lange warten zu lassen –seufz- Das Kapitel ist tatsächlich schon seit zwei Monaten fertig, aber es gab leider einige Probleme mit dem Beta-Read; vorrangig, weil die Mails mit dem Kapitel nie angekommen sind -das Internet tritt- Und dann hatte ich eine Weile kein Intenet Genaugenommen habe ich es immer noch nicht, weil die Leute von der Telekom es nicht fertig bekommen, meinen Telefonanschluss frei zu halten, aber wozu gibt es denn die gute, alte Uni-Bibliohek ;-))

Zeichenerklärung: ooOoOoo Perspektivwechsel

Okay, ihr habt lange genug gewartet, da will ich eure Zeit nicht noch mit langen Vorreden verschwenden. Enjoy

Mondlicht 

**Kapitel 11**

Es war schwer zu sagen, ob ich mich freute, dass Professor Snape da war, oder ob ich ihn zum Nordpol wünschte. Er versprach die ersehnte Rettung. Dumbledore hatte ihn sicher geschickt, um uns aus unserer gefährlichen Lage zu befreien. Woher ich jedoch die Gewissheit nahm, dass er nicht in Voldemorts Auftrag hier war, war mir nicht ganz klar. Immerhin hatte er eine Doppelrolle zu spielen. Ich mochte Snape nicht, aber auf eine merkwürdige Art vertraute ich ihm. Vielleicht, weil ich wusste, dass wir eigentlich auf derselben Seite standen.

Außerdem trug zwar keine Todesserrobe, aber es wäre auch schön dumm von den dunklen Dienern Voldemorts, hier in ihren Roben aufzutauchen. Sie würden sofort sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen- nicht zu vergessen die Horde Auroren, die man in Panik zur Hilfe rufen würde. Und das konnten sie nicht riskieren. Sie wollten sich mit Sicherheit unauffällig nach uns umsehen.

Das dringlichste Problem wäre also gelöst. Snape würde für unsere Sicherheit sorgen und wir mussten nicht mehr fürchten, im nächsten Moment von Todessern verschleppt zu werden. Doch sein Auftauchen machte ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen mir und Draco unmöglich. Und reden mussten wir. Dringend. Ich wollte wissen, warum er mich geküsst hatte. Ob Hoffnung darauf bestand, dass meine Gefühle erwidert wurden.

Draco schien meine Anwesenheit unterdessen völlig vergessen zu haben. Er starrte nur fassungslos auf Snape, der einen Moment zurückstarrte, bevor sein stechender Blick zu mir wanderte. Er musterte mich durchdringend, aber ich schaffte es, ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Ohne Zweifel versuchte der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts zu erraten, was in diesem Zimmer vorgefallen war, kurz bevor er eingetreten war.

Zu meinem Glück war die Wahrheit aber so unwahrscheinlich und haarsträubend, dass er nie darauf kommen würde. Das wäre vermutlich der Schock seines Lebens. Viel wahrscheinlicher war sein Schluss, dass wir uns mal wieder gestritten hatten und damit lag er ja auch nicht ganz falsch.

„Professor Dumbledore verlangt, Sie beide zu sprechen. Folgen Sie mir", sagte er schließlich, mich immer noch misstrauisch beäugend, und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Zimmer. Wie brachte dieser Mann es eigentlich fertig, dass sich sein Umhang immer genau im richtigen Moment dramatisch aufbauschte?

Noch immer ein wenig betäubt, sowohl von dem ungewöhnlichen Umstand unseres Kusses, als auch durch unsere unerwartete Rettung, folgten wir ihm widerspruchslos und ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Das war Snape wahrscheinlich äußerst Recht, denn ich bemerkte, dass er sich bemühte, möglichst lautlos zu sein und unauffällig aber misstrauisch die Umgebung beobachtete.

Ich begriff, dass er sich gerade in große Gefahr brachte. Er mochte zwar in Dumbledores Auftrag hier sein, doch vermutlich in seiner Rolle als Todesser und wenn uns jetzt einer der anderen Knechte des Dunklen Lords über den Weg lief, bekamen wir arge Schwierigkeiten. Man wusste zwar, dass er in Hogwarts arbeitete und akzeptierte es- schließlich war das eine hervorragende Möglichkeit Dumbledore auszuspionieren- aber im Ernstfall hatte seine Loyalität Voldemort zu gehören. Und das war einer dieser Ernstfälle. Man würde erwarten, dass er uns auslieferte.

Wenn er aber Dumbledores Auftrag, uns zu ihm zu bringen, zu Ende führte, würde seine Tarnung auffliegen und was dann mit ihm geschah, darüber wollte ich lieber nicht nachdenken. Die Todesser würden ihn erbarmungslos jagen und ihn vermutlich töten, sobald sie seiner habhaft werden konnten. Hogwarts war zwar ein sicherer Ort, aber Snape konnte sich dort ja auch nicht auf ewig verstecken.

Wobei Verstecken vermutlich sowieso nicht in seiner Natur lag. Er war mir unsympathisch, doch gleichzeitig spürte ich, dass er eine starke Persönlichkeit hatte. Allein die Autorität, die er ausstrahlte, und der Mut, den er bewies, indem er für Dumbledore diese Doppelrolle spielte, bewiesen das. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, inwiefern Voldemort das Dunkle Mal nutzen konnte, um seine Anhänger zu bestrafen. Und vor dem Dunklen Mal konnte Professor Snape nicht fliehen. Niemals.

Ich versuchte, Blickkontakt mit Draco aufzunehmen, aber er ignorierte mich und starrte stattdessen auf Snapes Rücken. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was jetzt in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Worüber dachte er nach? Über unsere immer noch heikle Situation? Über unseren Kuss? Oder vielleicht darüber, wie er mich unauffällig beiseite schaffen konnte? Die Augenbrauen hatte er nämlich düster zusammen gezogen und auch sonst war sein Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als fröhlich.

Während des Gehens schloss ich möglichst beiläufig den Abstand zwischen Draco und mir, so dass sich unsere Schultern schließlich beinahe berührten. Er drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung und mich traf ein abweisender Blick. „Sag mal, Draco", begann ich leise. „Ich weiß, dass Voldemort das Dunkle Mal benutzt, um seine Todesser zu rufen, aber wie sieht es mit Bestrafung aus?"

Der verschlossene Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht veränderte sich nicht im Geringsten und ich ging leise seufzend wieder auf Abstand. Er hatte also beschlossen, nicht mehr mit mir zu sprechen. Ich war gespannt, wie lange dieser Zustand anhielt. Immerhin war ich Harry Potter, der Junge, an dem er nicht ohne einen gehässigen Kommentar vorbei gehen konnte. Als er sich aber wieder unbeobachtet fühlte, ertappte ich ihn, wie er nachdenklich auf seinen linken Unterarm starrte. Anscheinend war meine Theorie nicht ganz so abwegig, wie ich es gehofft hatte.

In der beunruhigenden Stille des Flures wurde ich mir meiner eigene Anspannung geradezu überdeutlich bewusst. Mein Herz klopfte aufgeregt und mein Körper war angespannt, während ich mich dabei ertappte, dass ich mich ebenso wie Professor Snape verstohlen umsah. Die Rettung war so nahe...... würde alles glatt gehen?

Nach einem kurzem Weg, der mir jedoch meilenlang vorkam, öffnete Snape die Tür zu einem anderen Zimmer, ließ uns den Vortritt und trat dann mit einem abschließenden, sichernden Blick ein. Er ging wortlos an uns vorüber, nahm eine kleine Dose vom Kaminsims und hob den Deckel ab. Doch bevor ich auch nur versuchen konnte, den Inhalt zu enträtseln, ergriff Snape das Wort: „Flohpulver. Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie man damit umgeht, Potter."Er hob eine Augenbraue und seine schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen bohrten sich in meine.

Ich hasste es, wenn er mich so ansah. Dann fühlte ich mich wie ein Elfjähriger, der gerade seinen letzten Flakon Veritaserum zerdeppert hatte. Ich nickte stumm und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Wenn wir erst einmal in Sicherheit waren, würde ich erneut in Snapes Schuld stehen und das behagte mir gar nicht. Sicher, er war nicht aus eigenem Antrieb hier, sondern in Dumbledores Auftrag, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sein eigenes Leben für das unsere riskierte. Vermutlich würde er nach Schulbeginn wieder genauso widerlich zu mir sein, wie vorher, aber das Schlimme daran war, ich konnte ihn nun nicht mehr mit gutem Gewissen hassen.

Snape hielt mir die Dose mit Flohpulver hin und machte eine knappe Kopfbewegung in Richtung Kamin. Ich begriff, dass ich den Anfang machen sollte. Schulterzuckend nahm ich eine Hand voll Pulver und trat in die Asche des Kamins. Ich warf noch einen Blick in die Runde (Snape sah mich ungeduldig an, Draco mied meinen Blick und betrachtete stattdessen die geblümte Tapete), ließ das Flohpulver durch meine Hand rieseln und kaum hatte ich „Dumbledores Büro"gesagt, kam meine Welt auch schon in Bewegung.

Die aufstobende Rußwolke, ließ mich husten, als ich in Dumbledores Büro trat. Ich nahm meine Brille ab und versuchte, die schmutzigen Gläser mit meinen Pullover zu säubern, bis mir auffiel, dass auch dieser nicht verschont geblieben war. Ich seufzte leise, blickte auf und meine Augen trafen auf Dumbledores, der mich belustigt anfunkelte. Prima, hatte ich etwa Todesser, Kerker und Sucher überstanden, um von Snape gerettet zu werden, fast in einer Rußwolke zu ersticken und schließlich auch noch ausgelacht zu werden? Das Leben war so ungerecht!

„Setz dich doch, Harry."Dumbledore deutete auf die beiden Stühle, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen und war plötzlich wieder ernst. Seufzend kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach und in diesem Moment kam auch schon Draco in dem Kamin an. Snape war wohl zurückgeblieben, um weiter den Todesser zu spielen, der auf der Suche nach uns war. Wie ich plötzlich und nicht ohne Neid bemerkte, war an dem Slytherin nicht ein einziger Rußfleck zu erkennen. Lag es an mir oder konnte mich das Flohnetzwerk wirklich nicht leiden?

Dumbledore forderte auch Draco auf, sich zu setzen, und während er dieser Aufforderung nachkam, musterte er mich kurz, die Lippen zu einer Andeutung eines spöttischen Lächelns verzogen. Dann er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Dumbledore zu, der in diesem Augenblick das Wort ergriff.

„Zunächst einmal möchte ich dir danken Draco. Du hast großen Mut bewiesen, in dem du deinem Mitschüler das Leben gerettet hast."

Draco blickte ihn schweigend und mit unbewegter Miene an. „Ich hatte meine Gründe, Professor", bemerkte er schließlich emotionslos.

Dumbledore lächelte hintergründig, als kenne er sie bereits bestens. „Natürlich." Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe. „Zeige mir bitte deinen linken Unterarm."

Seine berühmte Selbstkontrolle glänzte wohl gerade mit Abwesenheit, denn Draco zuckte zurück, umklammerte seinen Unterarm und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich kurz Entsetzen, bevor er sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das tun sollte", schnarrte er und blickte Dumbledore trotzig in die Augen.

Der Schulleiter ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht beirren. Er lächelte freundlich und streckte eine Hand aus. „Draco", sagte er ruhig und etwas in seiner Stimme hatte eine geradezu magische Wirkung. Nicht nur ich schien mich plötzlich seltsam willenlos zu fühlen. Beinahe widerwillig löste sich Dracos Hand von seinem Unterarm und er streckte ihn Dumbledore zögerlich entgegen. Der Trotz in seinen Augen blieb, als Dumbledore den Ärmel seines Pullovers hochschob und das Dunkle Mal betrachtete. Malfoys gesamte Haltung war angespannt, als erwarte er einen Angriff.

Schließlich ließ Dumbledore ihn wieder los und nickte bedächtig. „Ja, das habe ich befürchtet. Das ist natürlich eine delikate Situation."

Ich glaubte zu verstehen, was er meinte. Er konnte keinen Todesser unterrichten. Es wäre schlichtweg Dummheit, einen Schüler, der Voldemort diente, nicht der Schule zu verweisen. Es wäre töricht und er gefährdete unser aller Leben und Sicherheit, wenn er es nicht tat. Andererseits war Draco natürlich nicht wie die anderen Todesser. Er war seinem Herrn nicht hörig. Nicht einmal zwei Monate nach seinem Initiationsritus war er abtrünnig geworden und hatte sich entschieden, lieber mein Leben zu retten, als einem größenwahnsinnigen, schwarzen Magier zu dienen. Und das ohne einen Gegenleistung zu fordern. Völlig uneigennützig.

Ich war mir sicher, dass ihm Dumbledore das hoch anrechnen würde. Oder? Er konnte Malfoy nicht von der Schule werfen. Sicher, er gehörte jetzt formal zur Dienerschaft von Lord Voldemort, aber war nicht auch Snape ein Todesser? Und er genoss das volle Vertrauen von Dumbledore. Warum sollte also nicht auch Draco eine Chance bekommen?

Draco lehnte sich zurück und begegnete Dumbledores nachdenklichem Blick kühl. „Werden Sie mich der Schule verweisen?"Er machte den Eindruck, als wäre es ihm völlig gleichgültig, aber mir ging plötzlich noch etwas anderes durch den Kopf. Ein Schulverweis war nicht das Einzige, was Draco drohte. Todesser wurden normalerweise dem Ministerium übergeben und nach Askaban verbannt. Ich wollte ihn mir nicht als Gefangenen dort vorstellen. In der ständigen Nähe der Dementoren..... Kälte und das Gefühl, nie wieder glücklich zu werden, als das Einzige, was ihm geblieben war. Ich mochte nicht daran denken, was eine Haft in Askaban ihm antun würde, sowohl seinem Verstand, als auch seinem Körper.

Nach dem, was er für mich getan hatte, sträubte sich alles in mir, zu glauben, dass Dumbledore so weit gehen würde. So grausam war unser Schulleiter nicht. Trotzdem stand hier immer noch Dracos Ausbildung auf dem Spiel und- schlimmer noch- sein Leben. Wenn er der Schule verwiesen wurde und die Todesser ihn, der mir zu Flucht verholfen hatte, in die Finger bekamen, würden sie sicher kurzen Prozess mit ihm machen.

„Das können Sie nicht tun!", platzte ich heraus, bevor ich den Worten überhaupt die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, meinen Mund zu verlassen. Am Rande registrierte ich, dass Draco mir einen verblüfften Seitenblick zuwarf. „Ich... ich meine, er hat doch bewiesen, dass er im Zweifelsfalle auf unserer Seite stehen würde. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet! Es ist völlig unnötig, ihn der Schule zu verweisen und ihm so die Möglichkeit eines normalen Lebens in der Zaubererwelt zu nehmen, sobald Voldemort besiegt ist. Ich-"

„Harry", unterbrach mich Dumbledore sanft. „Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn der Schule zu verweisen."Schweigen.

„Oh", war so ziemlich das Intelligenteste, das mir dazu einfiel und ich kam mir auf einmal ziemlich dumm vor. Natürlich nicht. Wusste ich denn nicht, dass Dumbledore ein gerechter Mann war, der jedem eine zweite Chance gab? Meine Wangen fingen zu glühen und ich wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Ich hatte gerade meinen Erzrivalen verteidigt, als wäre er Ron oder Hermine. Kein Wunder, dass Draco mich jetzt so seltsam ansah. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, wagte aber nicht, ihn zu erwidern, weil ich fürchtete, Spott darin zu entdecken. Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore mich unterbrochen, bevor es noch peinlicher für mich werden konnte. Bevor ich Worte, wie dass ich mich für ihn verbürgen würde, sagen konnte.

„Ich nehme an, dass du nach Slytherin zurückkehren möchtest?", wandte sich Dumbledore an Draco und zwang diesen so, seine Aufmerksamkeit von mir abzuwenden.

„Nach Gryffindor möchte ich sicher nicht", antwortete er trocken, mit einer Spur von Spott. Na, das wäre ja auch noch schöner. Eine Schlange mitten unter Löwen. Meine Mitschüler würden ihn förmlich in Stücke reißen- allen voran Ron.

„Eine Rückkehr in dein Haus könnte sich als problematisch erweisen."Oh, das mit Sicherheit. Einige der anderen Schüler waren ja ebenfalls Todesserkinder. Und da Malfoy mich befreit hatte, war er nun wahrscheinlich bereits als Verräter gebrandmarkt. Zumal er ja nicht nur der Sohn eines der Knechte Voldemorts war, sondern dieser Armee bereits selbst beigetreten war.

Ich kannte die Gesetze in Slytherin nicht, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass Ansehen eine Menge unter ihnen zählte. Und Dracos Ansehen dürfte durch den Verrat an seinem Herren deutlich gelitten haben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass sich der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin in diesen Ferien selbst entthront hatte. Und das alles, um mich zu retten. Wenn er ernst gemeint hatte, was er zu mir gesagt hatte, als wir im Schrank unter der Treppe gesessen hatten, musste er wirklich große Hoffnungen in mich setzen. Und das, obwohl er mich in der Vergangenheit so offensichtlich nicht leiden konnte.

Oder zumindest immer so getan hatte. In den letzten Tagen waren wir ja sehr gut miteinander ausgekommen. Ich machte mir keine Hoffnungen, dass dieser Zustand von Dauer war, jetzt, wo wir außer Gefahr und zurück in vertrauten Gefilden waren. Aber vielleicht war der Initiationsritus die Initialzündung zur Überwindung unserer alten Rivalität gewesen. Die Hoffnung bestand immerhin.

Draco hob sein Kinn etwas höher. „Ich weiß, Professor. Aber ich habe es nicht nötig, vor den anderen zu kuschen."Dumbledore lächelte, als habe er keine andere Antwort erwartet. Wenn dem so war, beneidete ich ihn, denn dann war unserem Schulleiter etwas gelungen, dass mir bisher versagt geblieben ist: Er hatte Draco Malfoy durchschaut.

„Was ist mit dem Sucher, Professor?", wollte ich wissen. Man stelle sich nur mal vor, er würde hier in Hogwarts auftauchen, immer noch auf der Jagd nach Draco oder mir. Oder uns beiden. Sicher, das Schloss war gut bewacht, aber wir hielten uns ja nicht nur hinter den dicken Mauern auf.

„Der Sucher stellt keine Gefahr mehr da. Er wurde von Lucius Malfoy in seine Dimension zurückgeschickt."Mir entging nicht, dass sich Dracos Augen erstaunt weiteten. Ich konnte mir jedoch nicht erklären, warum. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was in seinem Kopf vorging!

„Professor.... mein Vater...."Draco räusperte sich und warf mir einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Anscheinend war es ihm unangenehm, darüber zu reden, während ich dabei war. „Haben Sie noch etwas anderes von meinem Vater gehört?"

„Nein. Nur, dass er sich beinahe vollständig aus dieser Verfolgungsjagd herausgehalten hat."Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten. „Es würde mich wundern, wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass so etwas geschieht."Damit erhob er sich und wir beide standen ebenfalls auf.

Draco musterte ihn argwöhnisch. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

Professor Dumbledore lächelte noch immer. „Das wird sich klären, wenn die Zeit reif ist, Draco."Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich dieses Lächeln überhaupt nicht mochte. Es wirkte warm und freundlich, aber man wusste nie, was Dumbledore dachte. Das war seine Art der Maskierung, er trug einfach zu viele Geheimnisse mit sich herum.

Professor Dumbledore verabschiedete uns und schickte uns in unsere Häuser zurück. Schweigend verließen Draco und ich Seite an Seite sein Büro. Jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Bevor sich unsere Wege trennten und er den Gang in Richtung Slytherin-Kerker nahm, nahm ich jedoch alles, was ich an Gryffindormut besaß, zusammen und hielt ihn noch einmal zurück: „Draco? Was wird jetzt?"

Langsam drehte er sich zu mir herum. Die Miene eine starre Maske aus Arroganz und Spott, wie üblich. Innerlich seufzte ich. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts anders erwartet. Es wäre naiv gewesen anzunehmen, dass sich unser Verhältnis dauerhaft gebessert hatte Und doch... und doch hatte mein Herz darauf gehofft. Vor allem jetzt, wo ich sein aufgeregtes Klopfen, sobald Draco in der Nähe war, nicht mehr ignorierte,.

„Potter", begann er, seine Stimme distanziert. Nach einem kurzen Zögern fuhr er fort: „Ich möchte, dass unter uns bleibt, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist. Auch wenn einige Schüler vielleicht wissen, dass ich dir geholfen habe, so wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du das nicht an die große Glocke hängen würdest und die Einzelheiten unter uns bleiben. Denkst du, du kannst mir diesen Gefallen tun?"

Was für eine Frage! Er wusste natürlich, dass ich nicht Nein sagen würde- ich schuldete ihm etwas. Und zwar viel mehr als nur so einen simplen Gefallen. Deshalb nickte ich. Seine silbergrauen Augen bohrten sich in meine. „Ich meine, dass du auch Granger und Weasley nichts davon erzählst. Ich nehme an, der Ehrenkodex der Gryffindors wird nicht verbieten, dass Freunde Geheimnisse voreinander haben."

Jetzt, wo er es erwähnte...... ich hatte bisher überhaupt nicht die Absicht gehabt, mit jemanden- auch nicht mit Ron und Hermine- darüber zu reden. Es gab Dinge, die man lieber für sich behielt. Wenn ich recht darüber nachdachte, gab es einiges, das ich nie mit ihnen besprochen hatte.

Zum Beispiel das, was damals auf diesem Friedhof bei Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung passiert ist. Ron und Hermine kannten die groben Fakten, aber über Einzelheiten hatte ich nie mit ihnen geredet. Und auch über meine Gefühle in jener Nacht hatte ich nie ein Wort verloren. Vielleicht, weil das Grauen immer noch in mir steckte. Begraben, aber immer noch sehr lebendig und bereit, zurückzukehren.

Und insgeheim bezweifelte ich, dass sie mich verstehen würden. Sicher, sie konnten es versuchen. Hermine würde sich sicher sehr bemühen, alles nachzuvollziehen, aber so etwas musste man erlebt haben. Da half kein noch so wacher Verstand. Man konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, wenn das kalte Grauen langsam in jeden Winkel des Körpers kroch, wie furchtbar es war, jemanden tot neben sich zusammenbrechen zu sehen, wie das Herz stockte, wenn man dann in seine leeren Augen sah..... wie man von unfassbarem Entsetzen überwältigt wurde, wenn man mit ansehen musste, wie sein schlimmster Albtraum zum Leben erwachte.

Niemand, der es nicht selbst erlebt hatte, konnte wissen, wie es war, gegen einen Gegner anzutreten, von dem man wusste, dass er einem haushoch überlegen war. Wenn man sich vollkommen hilflos fühlte. Wenn es keinen Ausweg gab und nur noch ein Wunder das eigene Leben retten konnte.

Die Menschen sagten zwar: „Das verstehe ich", aber sie taten es nicht. Sie glaubten nur, zu verstehen und waren doch weit davon entfernt. Und gerade dieses Unverständnis ließ sie Mitleid fühlen. Und Mitleid war das Letzte, was ich brauchte. Alles, wonach ich mich sehnte, war, wenn schon nicht Verständnis, jemand, der kein Bedauern für mich empfand. Der akzeptierte, dass diese Erinnerungen zeitlebens ein Teil von mir sein würden, und der versuchte, mir das Leben mit ihnen zu erleichtern, indem er mir Liebe schenkte. War das zu viel verlangt?

Und deshalb verspürte ich auch nicht das Bedürfnis, mit Ron und Hermine über die Ereignisse der Weihnachtsferien zu reden. Ich glaubte nicht, dass sie es verstehen würden. Die Hoffnung, die so unerwartet erwacht war, als sich die Ketten geöffnet hatten. Die Verwirrung, dass Draco sich um mich kümmerte, mir half. Das Herzklopfen, als ich an ihn geschmiegt lag.......... als er mich küsste..............................

Nein, das würde ich schon gar nicht erzählen. Ron würde mir Vorwürfe machen, dass ich mich mit dem „Feind"eingelassen hatte. Er hatte nicht die Seite von Draco kennen gelernt, die ich nun kannte, und deshalb würde er es nicht verstehen. Außerdem.... außerdem war diese Erinnerung etwas, das nur mir gehörte. Mein kleiner Schatz, den ich hervorholen würde, wenn mich wieder dunkle Albträume quälten und der mir ein bisschen Trost spenden würde. Gedankliches Privateigentum, das ich nicht zu teilen gewillt war.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Draco. Du kannst dich auf mein Wort verlassen. Von mir erfährt niemand auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen."

Er nickte. „Gut." Dann wandte er sich ab.

„Draco?"

„Was ist denn noch?" Es klang ein bisschen ungeduldig.

„Werden wir jetzt wieder in unsere alten Bahnen zurück fallen? Ich meine diese Ich-hasse-dich-du-hasst-mich-und-wir-werden-niemals-miteinander-ins-Reine-kommen-Sache."

Wenn ich ehrlich war, erwartete ich ein spöttisches Schnauben und die Frage, was ich mir denn stattdessen vorstellte. Doch er bejahte meine Frage nicht. Stattdessen war seine Antwort ausweichend und ließ mich neue Hoffnung schöpfen. „Das wird sich zeigen."Dann verschwand er mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Kerker.

Vielleicht war für Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter doch noch nicht alles zu spät.

ooOoOoo

Ich war also wieder hier. Zurück in den vertrauten Räumen des Slytherin-Kerkers. Ich saß entspannt zurückgelehnt in einem weichen Sessel und genoss die Stille. Endlich hatte ich mal wieder meine Ruhe. Keine Pansy, die beharrlich an meiner Seite klebte, keine anderen Slytherins, die mir auf die Nerven gehen konnten und kein Harry Potter, dessen bloße Anwesenheit meine Sinne verwirrte.

Im Kamin prasselte ein warmes Feuer, das unruhige Schatten an die Wände des ansonsten dunklen Raumes warf. Weiteres Licht hätte die behagliche Atmosphäre zerstört, die mich umhüllte wie eine weiche Decke. Deshalb hatte ich keines angezündet. Lange Zeit beobachtete ich die tanzenden Schatten einfach ohne überhaupt an irgendetwas zu denken. Sie spielten miteinander, schlichen um einander herum, wichen zurück, umarmten sich...... und an dieser Stelle kam wieder Bewegung in meine Gedankenwelt und ich sah mich plötzlich mit der Erinnerung an den Kuss mit Harry konfrontiert. Weiche Lippen, die so gar nicht zu so einem Wildfang gehören wollten, eine verspielte, unerfahrene Zunge und der Geruch nach einem verregneten Frühlingsmorgen. So natürlich.... so bezaubernd.....

Würde diese Beschreibung nicht auf meinen Erzrivalen und Erbfeind Harry Potter zutreffen, wäre es Grund genug, mich Hals über Kopf zu verlieben. Es war richtig, dass wir Malfoys normalerweise keine Emotionen zeigten, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass wir nichts empfanden. Wir waren schließlich auch nur Menschen. Aber im Fall von Harry Potter wurde es kompliziert.

Was hatte mich überhaupt dazu gebracht, ihn zu küssen? Ich hatte ihm etwas antun wollen, dass er nicht so schnell vergaß.... aber das?! Ursprünglich hatte ich eher an einen Fluch gedacht, an etwas, das weh tat..... nicht an einen Kuss, der mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog und der sich unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis brannte.

Hatte dieses seltsame Wesen, das ein Teil von mir und zugleich doch etwas völlig Fremdes war, wieder unbemerkt die Kontrolle übernommen? Dieses Etwas, das zur wütenden und tobenden Bestie wurde, als Harry in Lebensgefahr schwebte? Und warum reagierte es dann nur auf Harry Potter? Bis vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich von der Existenz dieses unheimlichen Wesens nicht einmal etwas geahnt.... und jetzt, wo es erst einmal aus seinem tiefen Schlummer erwacht war, schien es plötzlich in meinem Leben mitbestimmen zu wollen. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen! In meinem Leben bestimmte ich, Draco Malfoy, allein! Auch, wenn ich jetzt ein Todesser war.

Ich hatte mich Voldemorts Gefolgschaft vorrangig meiner Familie zuliebe angeschlossen. Um sie zu schützen. Wenn sich das Kind eines so hochrangigen Todessers, wie mein Vater es war, dem Initiationsritus verweigerte, würde der Dunkle Lord schnell misstrauisch werden und seine Gunst vielleicht anderen zuwenden. Und auch, wenn ich den Lebensweg verachtete, den mein Vater (und nun auch ich....) gewählt hatte, so lag mir viel daran, ihn vor Voldemorts Zorn zu schützen. Man hielt es kaum für möglich, aber unter der dicken Schicht aus Eis, die uns Malfoys umgab, lagen eng geknüpfte Familienbande. Wir fühlten uns auf ganz besondere Weise miteinander verbunden und füreinander verantwortlich.

Nur, dass mein Opfer wohl umsonst gewesen war. Durch mein unbedachtes Handeln, durch diese vollkommen verrückte Befreiungsaktion, hatte ich meine Eltern in noch größere Schwierigkeiten gebracht, als wenn ich nicht Voldemorts Armee beigetreten wäre.

Ich seufzte leise und löste Augen von dem fesselnden Schattenspiel an der Wand. Das Feuer im Kamin fing meinen ausdruckslosen Blick auf und fesselte ihn. Eine Frage drängte sich in mein Bewusstsein: Wenn ich nicht in der Lage gewesen war, die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen uns nicht zu überschreiten, warum hatte Harry dann nicht die Notbremse gezogen? Warum hatte er mich nicht von sich gestoßen? Warum hatte er sich küssen lassen und den Kuss sogar erwidert? Und warum, verdammt noch mal, schaffte er es, mich mit einem einzigen Kuss derart aus der Bahn zu werfen?!

Wie konnte er mich da fragen, ob alles wie vorher werden würden? War ihm denn nicht selbst klar, dass das nicht mehr möglich war? Sicher, wir könnten versuchen, so zu tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Aber ich würde bei jedem Blick auf ihn daran denken, wie sich sein warmer Körper auf unserem Flug durch die bitterkalte Nacht an mich gedrückt hatte, würde mich bei jedem herablassenden Blick an den Morgen erinnern, an dem er sich so vertrauensvoll an meine Seite geschmiegt hatte, und würde bei jedem Wortgefecht wieder an unseren Kuss denken. Von Normalität konnte da keine Rede mehr sein!

Vielleicht musste es aber auch so kommen. Möglicherweise war unsere Rivalität an einem toten Punkt angelangt. An einem Punkt, wo es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Etwas musste sich natürlicherweise verändern. Nur, ich hatte es zu spät gemerkt. Die Ereignisse hatten ihren Lauf genommen, bevor ich Zeit hatte, die Möglichkeiten der weiteren Entwicklung auszuloten. Und jetzt war es zu spät, um irgendetwas rückgängig zu machen. Das Leben konnte man leider nur vorwärts leben.

Nachdenklich knabberte ich an meinem Daumennagel und versuchte noch einmal zusammen zu fassen, welche Gedanken in den letzten Stunden durch meinen Kopf gehuscht waren. Meine Beziehung zu Harry hatte sich also nachhaltig verändert. Und obwohl es auch die Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, dass unsere kindliche Rivalität in blanken Hass umschlug, hatten wir den friedfertigen Weg gewählt.

Meine Gedanken über ihn waren ja schon lange nicht mehr nur negativ.... oder besser gesagt: sie waren in der letzten Zeit gar nicht mehr negativ gewesen, wenn es um ihn ging, aber wenn wir uns dann gegenübergestanden hatte, war die alte Feindschaft jedes Mal wieder aufgeflammt. Lag es daran, dass wir beiden dachten, es müsse so sein? Hatten wir uns vielleicht einfach nicht getraut, friedlich miteinander umzugehen, um unsere Rollen im Leben, in die wir nach und nach hinein gezwungen worden waren, zu erfüllen? Um das zu tun, was andere von uns erwarteten und so weiteren Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen? Weil es schlichtweg einfacher war, nach bewährten Schemata zu verfahren, statt etwas Neues zu wagen?

Hatten wir jetzt in den Weihnachtsferien, ohne Beobachtung, ohne die vertraute Umgebung und ohne jemanden, dem wir Rechenschaft ablegen mussten, den Mut gefunden, neue Wege zu beschreiten? Es schien fast so. Denn abgesehen von ein paar Sticheleien, die eher freundschaftlich anmuteten, waren wir sehr gut miteinander ausgekommen. Oder war das lediglich ein Waffenstillstand gewesen, weil wir in derselben Gefahr schwebten und unser beider Leben auf dem Spiel stand? Hatten wir und aus rein praktischen Gründen „verbrüdert"?

Das würde aber bedeuten, dass wir uns jetzt, wo wir in Sicherheit waren, wieder bekriegen würden. Aber ich hatte kein Interesse daran, diesen ewigen Kleinkrieg weiterzuführen. Und wenn ich an den Ausdruck in Harrys großen, grünen Augen dachte, kurz bevor wir uns trennten, um in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren, dann ging es ihm wohl genauso.

Und mein Vater... welche Rolle spielte mein Vater seit dieser überstürzten Rettung eigentlich? Er war es also, der den Sucher beschworen hat. Nur, wer ihn rief, der konnte ihn auch wieder in seine Dimension zurückschicken. Eigentlich hätte ich es mir fast denken können, dass mein Vater es war, der dieses Wesen zur Hilfe rief. Er war bewandert in der schwarzen Magie, studierte viel und wusste somit von Dingen, von denen viele andere Todesser nicht einmal etwas ahnten. Außerdem brauchte es einen wirklich fähigen Zauberer, um ein solches Geschöpf unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber dass er seinen eigenen Sohn mit solch einer Bestie jagen würde..... Hatte Voldemort ihm nach meinem Verrat so zugesetzt, dass er keinen anderen Weg mehr sah, um seine Loyalität zu beweisen und damit dem sicheren und qualvollen Tod zu entgehen?

Oder war ich gar nicht das Ziel des Suchers gewesen? Er hatte nur Harry, nicht aber mich angegriffen...... allerdings hatte er dazu auch keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt. Und mein Vater hatte auch auf eine weitere Hetzjagd verzichtet und dieses gefährliche Wesen zurück in seine Heimat geschickt. Er hätte es natürlich auch weiterhin auf unsere Spur setzen können. Vielleicht hätte es sogar einen Weg in die inneren Hallen von Hogwarts gefunden und seinen Auftrag doch noch erledigt.

Andererseits wusste Dumbledore anscheinend, was uns da auf den Fersen gewesen war. Und es gab sicherlich auch Schutzzauber gegen Sucher. Wenn dem so war, kannte Dumbledore sie mit Sicherheit und es wäre eine unnütze Kraftverschwendung gewesen, die Kontrolle über dieses Geschöpf aufrecht zu erhalten.

Und was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? „Es würde mich wundern, wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass so etwas geschieht." Was sollte das bedeuten? Mein Vater hatte davon gesprochen, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben könnte, wenn ich erfuhr, wer in unserem Kerker gefangen gehalten wurde. Aber er konnte doch unmöglich damit gerechnet haben, dass ich sämtliche Regeln, die im Hause Malfoy galten, über den Haufen werfen und alles, was unserer Familie seit Generationen heilig war, verraten würde, nur, um meinen ärgsten Rivalen zu befreien. Das war doch verrückt und ich selbst konnte es auch immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich es tatsächlich getan hatte.

Plötzlich schoss mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Das Buch, das ich zu Weihnachten von ihm erhalten hatte, hatte eine ausführliche Abhandlung über Sucher beinhaltet. Und kaum hatte ich sie gelesen, bekam ich es mit einem zu tun. Welch seltsamer Zufall! Das allerdings würde Dumbledores Worte bestätigen. Mein Vater hatte damit gerechnet, dass ich mich für Harry Potter einsetzen würde, als ginge es um mein eigenes Leben. Und um mir eine faire Chance zum Überleben zu geben, hatte er mir das nötige Basiswissen über die drohende Gefahr verschafft.

In diesem Fall wäre der Sucher nicht nur eine Bedrohung für Harry, sondern eine Probe für mich gewesen. Hätte ich sie nicht bestanden, so wäre ich unwürdig gewesen, mich weiterhin Malfoy zu nennen.... falls ich überhaupt noch am Leben gewesen wäre. Es war n alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien wie der meinen durchaus üblich, die Erben auf ihre Würdigkeit zu testen. Ein Unwürdiger würde Schande über das ganze Geschlecht bringen und deshalb selektierte man lieber vorher. Aber ich konnte mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, dass mein Vater, geahnt haben sollte, dass ausgerechnet ich, sein Sohn, Harry Potter befreien würde.

Dann hätte er den Kerker doch besser gesichert, oder? Mein Vater war doch kein Dummkopf. Er hatte den Erzfeind von Lord Voldemort in seiner Gewalt, konnte ihn seinem Herren und Meister praktisch auf dem silbernen Tablett servieren. Und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Gefahr lief, seine Beute, seinen Triumph, zu verlieren. Es wäre doch geradezu verboten dumm, wenn er in dieser Situation nicht gehandelt hätte.

Frustriert fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Dieses Rätsel würde ich wohl nie lösen, egal wie sehr ich es versuchte. Und meinen Vater konnte ich ja schlecht fragen, ob er gewusst hatte, dass ich zum Verräter werden würde, und wenn ja, warum er es mir so leicht gemacht hatte.

Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, das war nicht das Einzige, das im Argen lag. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, das mir einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken jagte und das mir sagte, noch war nichts ausgestanden. Es hatte gerade erst begonnen.

To be continued.....

Danke, danke, danke an alle, die reviewed und gewartet haben. Eure Kommis waren wirklich eine große Unterstützung für mich ;-) Ich verspreche euch hoch und heilig, dass das nächste Kapitel sicher nicht so lange dauern wird!

Ähm... und wenn ihr wegen der Wartzeit nicht allzu böse auf mich seid... könntet ihr dann vielleicht einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlassen? –liebguck-


	12. Kapitel 12

Okay, auf ein Neues;-) Hier also das nächste Kapitel. 

Vorher aber noch zwei kurze Anmerkungen:

1.) Einige von euch befürchten, dass ich diese Story aufgeben könnte. Ich kann euch versichern, dass diese Angst völlig unbegründet ist :-) Jetzt, wo ich endlich zu den Kapiteln komme, wegen denen ich diese Geschichte überhaupt angefangen habe, höre ich doch nicht einfach auf! Mein Studium nimmt mich nur leider so in Anspruch, dass ich kaum dazu komme, mich meinen ganzen Geschichten zu widmen - seufz-

2.) Meine Betaleserin hat leider keine Zeit mehr für diese Geschichte. Würde sich jemand von euch bereit erklären, für sie in die Bresche zu springen? Und keine Angst, ihr könnt ruhig kritisch sein -g- Ich bin es gewohnt meine Kapitel ganz farbig zurück zubekommen –Besserweis zuzwinkert- Also, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sich jemand als neue(r) Betaleser(in) melden würde :-)

**Mondlicht**

**Kapitel 12 **

Als ich an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug, fühlte ich mich seltsam unwohl. Dabei sollte ich mich freuen. Heute Mittag würden die anderen Schüler aus ihren Weihnachtsferien zurückkehren. Und das bedeutete, ich wäre nicht mehr alleine im Gryffindor-Turm, sondern könnte die Köpfe wieder mit Ron und Hermine zusammenstecken.

Aber ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass gerade die Tatsache, dass meine beiden besten Freunde heute zurückkehren würden, nicht unwesentlich dazu beitrug, dass ich mich jetzt nur auf die anderen Seite drehte und die Decke über meinen Kopf zog, in der aussichtslosen Hoffnung, der Mittag würde nicht kommen.

Oh, natürlich freute ich mich darauf, sie wieder zusehen und mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihnen gut ging, aber in den letzten beiden Wochen war so vieles passiert, das ich noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. Dazu zählten insbesondere die Geschehnisse rund um Weihnachten. Ich brauchte mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken und war noch nicht bereit, mich den neugierigen Fragen von Ron und Hermine zu stellen. Ich verstand natürlich, dass sie wissen wollten, was geschehen war und warum ich bereits hier war.

Ich hatte beiden über Hedwig jeweils eine Nachricht geschickt, damit sie nicht vergeblich am Bahnsteig auf mich warteten und sich Sorgen machten. Schon in seinem Antwortschreiben hatte sich Ron neugierig erkundigt, was denn passiert war. Hermine hatte eher besorgt geklungen. Aber ich hatte ihnen nicht geantwortet, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich das Ganze erklären sollte.

Den Teil mit Malfoy- ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil der gesamten Geschichte- musste ich weglassen, weil ich es ihm zum Einen versprochen hatte und weil ich immer noch nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, es Ron und Hermine zu erzählen. Die ganze Erzählung würde also große Lücken aufweisen und vermutlich auch ziemlich unlogisch klingen und alle kleine Lügen, die ich erfinden könnte, um die Lücken auszufüllen, würden alles nur noch schlimmer machen, denn Hermine sah es mir an der Nasenspitze an, wenn ich log. Musste ihr weiblicher Instinkt oder etwas Ähnliches sein, jedenfalls ließ sie sich von mir nicht an der Nase herumführen. Außerdem hätten meine Lügen ihr Misstrauen erst recht geweckt.

Wo wir gerade von ihm sprachen- Draco hatte ich, seit wir uns hier verabschiedet hatten, nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Er verstand es anscheinend auf sehr geschickte Art und Weise, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Oder aber er saß wie ich die meiste Zeit in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und erledigte die Schularbeiten, die wir über die Ferien aufbekommen hatten.

Dumbledore hatte zwischenzeitlich Leute losgeschickt, um unsere Schulsachen und alles, was wir sonst noch benötigten bei den Dursleys beziehungsweise in Malfoy Manor abzuholen. Ich wusste nicht, wen er damit beauftragt und wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber alles, was ich brauchte, war hier. Ich hatte also gerade noch genug Zeit, meine Aufgaben vor Schulbeginn zu erledigen und hatte deshalb nicht einmal eine Ausrede, sollten meine Aufsätze miserabel ausfallen.

Und als ich schließlich einsah, dass ich die Zeit nicht anhalten konnte- auch nicht, wenn ich im Bett liegen blieb und es mir noch so sehr wünschte- stand ich auf, um sofort Zähne klappernd ins beheizte Bad zu fliehen. Die Schlafräume waren im Winter wirklich unzumutbar!

Und als ich die verbliebene Zeit vor dem großen Ansturm nutzte, um warm eingepackt im Gemeinschaftsraum noch ein paar Zeilen auf das Pergament zu bringen, fiel mir auf, dass ich es eigentlich genossen hatte, mal ganz alleine hier zu sein. Auf Dauer wäre dieser Zustand unerträglich, doch für ein paar Tage war es sehr angenehm, sich in vertrauten Räumen- in dem, was ich als mein eigentliches Zuhause ansah- zu bewegen, ohne das gewohnte Gewimmel drum herum. So hatte ich über Weihnachten doch noch ein klein wenig zur Ruhe kommen können.

Die ersten Jahre in Hogwarts hatte ich es genossen, so viele Leute um mich herum zu haben, denn auch, wenn es nicht immer einfach gewesen war, so gehörten wir doch irgendwo zusammen. Auch sie waren Zauberer wie ich und ich musste mich nicht länger als Außenseiter fühlen. Und doch war mir bereits in meinem ersten Jahr klar geworden, dass ich durch meine Verbindung zu Voldemort trotz allem ein Sonderling unter ihnen war.

Und vielleicht hatte ich mich so schnell wieder an das Alleinsein gewöhnt, weil es für alle das Beste war. Dass der Dunkle Lord es auf mich abgesehen hatte, war kein Geheimnis und alle, die mir nahe standen oder sich auch nur zufällig in meiner Nähe befanden, waren in Gefahr. Wenn ich daran dachte, was Cedric passiert war, nur weil er zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort mit der falschen Begleitung war..... Davor musste ich alle anderen, besonders Hermine und Ron, bewahren. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass ihnen meinetwegen etwas zustieß.

Und doch war es mir nicht gelungen, mich von ihnen zu distanzieren. Vielleicht, weil ich mich davor fürchtete, wieder vollkommen allein zu sein? Mich zurück zu ziehen, um ein wenig für mich zu sein, war das Eine. Ich wusste, wenn ich wieder bereit war, mich zu öffnen, gab es Menschen, die mich mit offenen Armen empfangen würden. Ohne diese Gewissheit würde ich sicher über kurz oder lang den Verstand verlieren, denn ich war jemand, der zwar den Einzelkämpfer spielen konnte, aber andere trotzdem brauchte. Und meine besten Freunde verstanden das.

Möglicherweise lag es aber auch an all den Sachen, die wir bereits gemeinsam durch gemacht hatten. Wenn ich an den Stein der Weisen dachte oder an die Kammer des Schreckens... Und auch Sirius hatten sie ohne zu fragen geholfen. Sie hatten auf meinem bisherigen Weg immer treu an meiner Seite gestanden, egal, welcher Gefahr sie ins Auge hatten blicken müssen. Und hieß es nicht, dass man keine traumatischen Situationen zusammen durchstehen konnte, ohne dass sich zumindest eine tiefe Freundschaft daraus entwickelte?

Vermutlich war ich emotional bereits so eng an die beiden gebunden, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr von ihnen lösen konnte, ohne dass ein weiteres Trauma damit verbunden wäre. Dann blieb mir nur noch der Weg, in Bezug auf sie besonders wachsam zu sein. Und obwohl sie auch gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnten, war ich fest entschlossen, sie – wenn nötig – mit meinen Leben zu schützen. Ich würde nie wieder zulassen, dass andere meinetwegen starben.

Und endlich gelang es mir, Malfoy mit diesen Erinnerungen für den Moment in eine der hinteren Ecken meines Gedächtnisses zu drängen. Endlich dominierte er meine Gedanken nicht mehr und ich konnte mich auf meine Freunde freuen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass ich mich durch einen Satz oder eine Geste verriet. Mit einem Lächeln schrieb ich weiter und plötzlich schien es mir etwas leichter von der Hand zu gehen.

o

Die Ankunft der anderen war ein echtes Erlebnis. Die Gryffindors waren in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum geströmt und hatten ihn mit ihrem Lachen und Geplapper wieder mit Leben gefüllt. Isolation war zwar ganz gut zum Nachdenken, aber sie hatte auch den Nachteil, dass die Ablenkung fehlte und man sich möglicherweise viel zu viele Gedanken machte.

Das war jetzt vorbei! Die anderen Schüler schwatzten fröhlich miteinander, Dean und Seamus begrüßten mich mit einem freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter und fragten, wie es mir so ergangen sei. Doch noch bevor ich antworten konnte, hatten sie sich schon wieder jemand anderem zugewandt und ich blickte ihnen lächelnd nach, als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen.

Irgendwie war diese Normalität, die mich jetzt wieder umgab, schön nach den Turbulenzen der letzten Zeit. Nach der überstandenen Angst und den Gefahren. Nachdem ich endlich Klarheit in meinen Gefühle für Draco gebracht hatte und nach all den langen Stunden, in denen mich die Frage gequält hatte, wie es wohl in seiner Gefühlswelt aussah. Dass er etwas für mich empfand, war offensichtlich- warum sonst hätte er mich geküsst? Aber wie tiefgehend seine Gefühle waren, konnte ich nicht abschätzen. Wenn er mir nur ein Zeichen geben würde, irgendetwas, das- nein! Stopp. Ich würde jetzt nicht über Draco nachgrübeln. Jetzt gab es etwas Besseres zu tun.

„Harry!"

Ich wandte meinen Blick von der Treppe ab, die ich immer noch angestarrt hatte und sah Hermine auf mich zulaufen, dicht gefolgt von Ron. Sie fiel mir mit solchem Schwung um den Hals, dass es mich beinahe von den Füßen gerissen hätte. Überrascht tätschelte ich ihr freundschaftlich den Rücken. „Aber, aber. Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

Sie ließ mich los und sah mich aus ihren ernsten, besorgten Augen an. „Oh Harry! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als Hedwig mit dem Brief kam. Wieso bist du schon in Hogwarts? Nach den Ereignissen vor den Weihnachtsferien wärst du doch zu Hause besser aufgehoben! Was ist denn nur passiert?"

Oha, jetzt kam also der unangenehme Teil. Ich musste irgendwie vom Thema ablenken und mich herausreden. „Ach, das war nichts Besonderes. Aber was ist denn mir euch? Wie habt ihr Weihnachten gefeiert?"

„Heiligabend war wie immer ein Chaos", stöhnte Ron und verdrehte die Augen, doch ich wusste, er hatte es trotzdem genossen. „Fred und George hat es unheimlichen Spaß gemacht, den Weihnachtsbaum so zu verhexen, dass er jedem, der vorbei kam, Beleidigungen zugerufen hat. Dann haben sie den Weihnachtsbraten so verzaubert, dass er Percy durch das ganze Haus jagte und das gab natürlich tierischen Ärger mit Mum.

Die Krönung kam jedoch erst nach dem Auspacken der Geschenke. Sie hatten sich an einem Stuhl zu schaffen gemacht und als Ginny ahnungslos an ihm vorbei gehen wollte, hat er ihr ein Bein gestellt. Sie ist gestolpert, hat versucht, sich an unseren Baum festzuhalten und ist dann samt Weihnachtsbaum unter Klirren und Scheppern hingefallen. Fred und George haben in der Ecke gesessen und sich die Bäuche gehalten vor Lachen- allerdings nur so lange, bis Mum vor ihnen stand. Na ja, du weißt ja wie sie sein kann.....

Und am nächsten Tag habe ich Hermine und ihre Eltern besucht. Mein Dad war ganz scharf darauf, mich hinzubringen. Du weißt ja, er _liebt_ Muggel. Und er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie eine Waschmaschine funktioniert. Ich glaube, er hätte das Ding glatt auseinander gebaut, wenn nicht-"

„Ron!"

„Was denn?", fragte er zurück und klang ganz verdattert. Offensichtlich war er sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und blickte mich an. „Warum lenkst du ab, Harry? Warst du etwa in Gefahr?"

„Ich... na ja... nicht wirklich", endete ich lahm, nachdem ich ein wenig herumgedruckst hatte. Es war eindeutig nicht die Wahrheit, denn im Haus der Malfoys, Anhängern des Dunklen Lords war ich sehr wohl in Gefahr gewesen. Voldemort hätte jeden Moment in Malfoy Manor apparieren und mich auslöschen können. Und wenn Draco den Sucher nicht mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte, würde ich jetzt nicht hier stehen. Trotzdem spürte ich immer noch einen hässlichen Knoten im Magen, wenn ich daran dachte, dass er wenigstens einen der Unverzeihlichen beherrschte.

„Es hatte doch nichts mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah nun noch besorgter aus als vorher.

„Hat nicht alles, was zur Zeit passiert, irgendwie mit Voldemort zu tun?", erwiderte ich ausweichend und Ron zuckte bei Namen des Dunklen Lords heftig zusammen. Anscheinend hatte er sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ich ihn aussprach. Obwohl er von dem ersten Krieg, in dem meine Eltern gestorben waren, nichts mitbekommen hatte, saß die Angst so tief in ihm. Erstaunlich.

Hermine japste nach Luft. „Also ja! Harry... ich... sag uns doch endlich, was passiert ist!"

„Ich kann nicht. Ich habe jemandem versprochen, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren." Und das stimmte sogar. Draco hatte mich zwar nicht gebeten, _gar nichts_ zu erzählen, aber es wäre, als würde man nur die Einleitung und das Nachwort eines Buches lesen und die eigentliche Geschichte komplett auslassen. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn und deshalb ließ ich es gleich ganz bleiben.

„Wem?", hakte Ron sofort nach.

Ich seufzte tief. „Das kann ich auch nicht sagen. Nur soviel, dass er mir ziemlich unerwartet zur Hilfe kam und ich ihm sehr wahrscheinlich mein Leben verdanke."

Hermine musterte mich eine Zeit lang stumm. „Wenn du irgendwann darüber sprechen willst, würde ich es gerne hören", sagte sie schließlich.

Ich lächelte und entspannte mich, nun, wo der unangenehme Teil vorbei war. „Natürlich, Hermine. Wenn ich reden will, seid ihr die erste Adresse, an die ich mich wende."

Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln und danach verschwanden sie und Ron, um ihre Sachen auszupacken, die die emsigen Hauselfen bereits in ihre Zimmer gebracht hatte. Ich hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass die Sache noch lange nicht ausgestanden war. So schnell hatte sie noch nie nachgegeben. Vermutlich würde ich mich demnächst auf eine zweite Runde einstellen müssen.

Am Abend hießen sich die Gryffindors selbst willkommen, in dem sie bis tief in die Nacht feierten. Ich war müde, als ich ins Bett fiel, aber sehr zufrieden. Meine Entführung zu Weihnachten und die endlosen Stunden im Kerker hatten mir vor Augen geführt, wie finster diese Zeiten wirklich waren. Man verdrängte es meist, aber sicher war seit Voldemorts Auferstehung niemand mehr.

Und trotzdem gab auch in dunklen Zeiten ein wenig Licht. Eine ausgelassene Gryffindor-Party gehörte definitiv dazu und das half mir, den Schatten, der sich damals auf dem Friedhof bei Voldemorts Auferstehung über mein Herz gelegt hatte und im Kerker von Malfoy Manor wieder hervorgekrochen war, ein wenig beiseite zu schieben. Es waren die kleinen Dinge im Leben, die mich auf die Zukunft hoffen ließen.

In dieser Nacht konnten mir nicht einmal Albträume etwas anhaben. Ich schlief tief und traumlos.

o

Am nächsten Morgen begann der Unterricht zur allgemeinen Enttäuschung wieder und damit setzte sich leider auch eine Kette unheimlicher Ereignisse in Gang. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die vor den Ferien getroffen worden waren, waren inzwischen teilweise aufgehoben. Zumindest vor 20 Uhr durften wir uns relativ frei bewegen, auch wenn immer ein oder zwei Lehrer durch die Gänge partroulierten und für unsere Sicherheit sorgten. In den Ferien war die Schule und das gesamte Gelände gründlich durchkämmt worden- ohne Erfolg. Anscheinend waren die Todesser, die das Dunkle Mal beschworen hatten, längst geflohen.

An diesem Morgen hatten wir zusammen mit den Slytherins Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Durch eines der Fenster fiel das kalte, klare Licht der Wintersonne und in ihren Strahlen sah man die feinen Staubkörnchen im Raum herumtanzen. Ich saß ruhig auf meinem Platz, das Kinn auf die Handfläche gestützt und beobachtete sie beinahe verträumt, auch wenn mir bewusst war, dass das sicher nicht der geeignete Moment zum Träumen war.

Noch lief der Unterricht nicht und eine eigenartige, aggressive Spannung hatte sich im Raum ausgebreitet. Was immer die anderen Slytherins von dem wussten, was in den Weihnachtsferien passiert war- Draco schien immer noch ihr unangefochtener Anführer zu sein. Und natürlich wusste jeder, dass die Mischung Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy in ein und demselben Raum hochgradig explosiv war. Zumindest bisher.

Die Gryffindors und Slytherins schienen sich gegenseitig zu belauern. Alles wartete auf den Startschuss von Malfoy. Eine Beleidigung oder eine spöttische Bemerkung, die an mich gerichtet war. Die Gryffindors sehnten sie herbei, damit sie mir eilfertig zur Seite springen und endlich wieder mit den Slytherins streiten konnten, ohne dass sie die Verursacher des ganzen Ärgers waren und die Slytherins, nun, die Slytherins schienen keinen Streit beginnen zu wollen, ohne dass Draco voran ging.

Und eben dieser saß ähnlich ruhig wie ich auf seinem Platz und las konzentriert in einem kleinem Buch mit schwarzem Einband. Er schien überhaupt nicht daran interessiert zu sein, einen Aufruhr zu veranstalten. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. War er vielleicht zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich unsere Beziehung nur in eine Richtung weiter entwickeln konnte, nachdem er mir das Leben gerettet hatte? Nämlich in die der Freundschaft?

Doch ich hatte mich anscheinend zu früh gefreut, denn in genau diesem Moment hob er den Blick. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte etwas in seinen Augen, das ich nicht genau identifizieren konnte, dann glitzerte mir unverhohlener Spott entgegen. „Lass das Potter! Ich mag es nicht, von liebeskranken Volltrotteln angestarrt zu werden." Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle wieherten.

Augenblicklich wurde mir heiß vor Schreck. Hatte ich ihn wirklich die ganze Zeit angestarrt? Das konnte doch nicht.... Doch, ich hatte ihn angestarrt, und zwar ganz offen und ohne jegliche Scheu. Wenn auch unbewusst. Zu meiner Verwunderung lief ich nicht tiefrot an und auch die Erwiderung kam wie von alleine: „Malfoy, du bist so arrogant, dass es mir die Sprache verschlägt. Nur weil Pansy Parkinson dir nachläuft wie ein Welpe seiner Mutter, bedeutet das nicht automatisch, dass auch alle anderen von dir fasziniert sein müssen. Es bedeutet lediglich, dass ihr Walnuss großes Gehirn noch nicht registriert hat, was für ein Ekel du in Wahrheit bist."

Das war eine glatte Lüge. Ich _war_ fasziniert von ihm und ein Ekel war er schon gar nicht.. na ja... jedenfalls nicht immer. Und ich wusste, dass Draco mich durchschaut hatte. Er grinste belustigt und endlich hatte die Meute, worauf sie gewartet hatte, und die gepflegte Slytherin-Gryffindor Feindschaft entbrannte aufs Neue. Es war wie immer. Erst zankte man sich lautstark, bis der Unterricht begann und Professor Lupin uns alle zur Ordnung rief, und dann zischte man sich leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand Drohungen und Beschimpfungen zu oder reichte Zettel mit Beleidigungen und verhöhnenden Zeichnungen durch die Reihen. – _Oh, geliebte Normalität! _– , dachte ich halb sarkastisch, halb ernst.

Und auch, wenn ich plötzlich auf einem anderen Standpunkt stand als die anderen, genoss ich das Schauspiel, weil es genau wie der mit Leben gefüllte Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum wieder etwas war, das trotz allen Veränderungen, die die Welt- und ich- durchmachten, gleich geblieben war.

Und Konstanten waren wichtig, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren und nicht völlig die Orientierung zu verlieren.

Zufrieden marschierte ich nach der Stunde mit Hermine und Ron aus dem Klassenzimmer, hinter Malfoy und seinem Hofstaat. Neidisch beobachtete ich heimlich Pansy, die sich strahlend an Dracos Arm festklammerte, der allerdings ziemlich entnervt aussah und schon beinahe verzweifelt versuchte, sie abzuschütteln. Aber immerhin durfte sie ihn offiziell berühren. Wenn ich das Gleiche täte.... plötzlich verzog ich mein Gesicht, als hätte ich auf eine ganz besonders widerliche Bohne von ‚Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen' gebissen. Nein, so weit wie dieses Mädchen würde ich mich nie herablassen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr besaß ich Würde und Stolz. Selbst, wenn das bedeutete, dass ich Draco nur aus der Ferne anschauen durfte.

Von den Lehrern war im Moment nicht ein Umhangzipfel zu sehen, schließlich hatte Hogwarts viele Gänge, die beaufsichtigt werden mussten- eine Gelegenheit, die Ron natürlich prompt nutzen wollte. Vor der Stunde hatte Malfoy seine Familie ganz übel beschimpft und Ron murmelte nun etwas neben mir- eindeutig eine Beleidigung an Draco adressiert- und hob seinen Zauberstab, um ihm einen gehässigen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Auch wenn ich seine Wut verstand, drückte ich seinen Arm wieder herunter. Und das nicht nur, weil ich das Bedürfnis verspürte, Draco zu schützen. Ein erstaunter Blick traf mich.

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir auf den Gängen nicht zaubern dürfen, wäre es nicht besonders fair, oder? Immerhin hat er uns den Rücken zugewandt." Ich spürte die Überraschung meiner Freunde. Seit wann scherte ich mich um Schulregeln und Malfoy?

„Und?", begehrte Ron auf. „Als ob er jemals Wert auf Fairness gelegt hätte!"

Ich bemühte mich ein möglichst abfälliges Gesicht zu machen. „Und du willst dich auf _sein_ Niveau herablassen? Komm schon, das haben wir nicht nö-" In diesem Moment gewahrte ich etwas anderes. Etwas, bei dem für einige Augenblicke mein Herzschlag aussetzte. Draco war stehen geblieben, um Pansy scharf zurecht zu weisen, doch sie stand nicht nur wegen seinem Ton plötzlich wie versteinert da. Die überlebensgroße, schwere Statue aus Stein in Dracos Rücken kippte wie in Zeitlupe geräuschlos nach vorne und er bemerkte es nicht!

Pansy sprang mit einem entsetzten Quieken beiseite und wedelte mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum, um ihren Schwarm darauf aufmerksam zu machen, doch noch bevor ich sah, dass Draco sie verständnislos anblickte, war ich ohne zu überlegen losgespurtet. Nur vom instinktiven Willen beseelt, ihn zu retten. Mit wenigen langen Sätzen war ich bei ihm und noch bevor er Zeit hatte, sich zu mir herum zu drehen, sprang ich ihn an und riss ihn durch meinen Schwung ein Stück weiter vorne mit mir zu Boden. Und zwar keine Sekunde zu früh!

Wir hatten den kalten, rauen Steinfußboden noch nicht einmal berührt, da krachte die Statue mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zu Boden- genau auf die Stelle, an der Draco noch vor wenigen Momenten gestanden hatte. Kleine Steinsplitter lösten sich von ihr und flogen als gefährlich scharfkantige Geschosse durch die Gegend. Alle Schüler im Umkreis von mehreren Metern schrieen erschrocken auf und versuchten hastig, aus der Schussbahn zu kommen.

Ich hörte über das Bersten der Statue noch ein spitzes, zutiefst erschrockenes „Harry!!", dann wirbelte feiner Steinchenstaub auf und Ruhe kehrte ein. Hermine kletterte rasch gefolgt von Ron über die Trümmer und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass ich unversehrt war, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen Schrammen, die mir ein paar spitze Splitter beigebracht hatten, und den Abschürfungen von meinem Aufprall auf dem Boden.

„Harry! Oh Harry, ist dir etwas passiert?!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und starrte den Steinhaufen an. Mein Herz hämmerte, als hätte ich gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter mir und meine Hände waren schweißfeucht. Um ein Haar..... Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Draco wäre von diesem wuchtigen Steinkoloss erschlagen worden...... Mit einem Mal wurde mir schlecht. Wenn ich nur daran dachte....

Ron half mir auf die Beine. Jetzt, wo die Gefahr vorbei war, zitterten meine Knie so stark, dass sie beinahe wieder weggeknickt wären. „Bist du verrückt geworden, Harry? Warum hast du das getan? Ich meine, es wäre doch nur _Malfoy_ gewesen!" Er sprach den Namen aus, als litte ich unter Amnesie und hätte vergessen, wer Malfoy war. Als wolle er mich erinnern, dass ich es hier mit dem widerlichsten Slytherin überhaupt zu tun hatte. Aber so einfach war es leider nicht. Draco war nicht widerlich, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er diese Maske ablegte, und er bedeutete mir zu viel, als dass ich nur dumm in der Gegend rumstehen könnte, wenn er in Gefahr war. Ich war keine Pansy Parkinson, die nur sinnlos in der Luft rumfuchtelte. Außerdem hatte ich eine Schuld zu begleichen.

Auch Draco hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Er war leichenblass und seine Augen schienen größer und heller als sonst. Die Lippen hatte er so fest zusammen gepresst, dass sie nur noch zwei dünne, blutleere Striche bildeten. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, Potter", sagte er gepresst, doch in seinen Augen las ich etwas anderes. Und als er sich abwandte und mit seinem Gefolge davon stolzierte, entging mir nicht, dass seine feingliedrigen Hände zitterten.

o

„Was war das??", keuchte ich, als wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum in die Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen ließen. Das Entsetzen hatte mich immer noch nicht aus seinen Klauen entlassen.

„Ach", winkte Ron ab. „Vermutlich war es ein Schülerstreich. Niemand außerhalb des Slytherinhauses kann Malfoy leiden!" Und er am aller wenigsten, das las ich in seinem Gesicht.

„Nein Ron", sagte Hermine ernst und schüttelte ihren buschigen Lockenkopf. „Das war alles, aber kein gewöhnlicher Schülerstreich. Sicher, niemand mag Malfoy, aber es gibt auch keinen, der ihn so abgrundtief hasst, dass er ihn umbringen will."

„Umbringen", schnaubte Ron. „Du glaubst, dass ihn das umgebracht hätte?"

„Es hätte zumindest böse ins Auge gehen können. So weit würden nicht einmal deine Brüder gehen, Ron- und sie haben den Bogen oft überspannt."

Ich schwieg und ließ die beiden die Sache ausdiskutieren. Irgendwie beschlich mich ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn ich daran dachte. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Und ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass das kein Spaß, sondern blutiger Ernst gewesen war. Aber wen hatte Draco derart gegen sich aufgebracht?

„Vielleicht war es Peeves", mutmaßte Hermine schließlich. „Ihr wisst doch, wie sehr er geschmacklose Scherze liebt." Doch nicht einmal sie klang wirklich überzeugt davon.

o

Die nächsten Wochen waren ruhig. Natürlich hatte ich meine Umgebung in den ersten Tagen nach diesem Zwischenfall scharf beobachtet, um rechtzeitig reagieren zu können, falls wieder etwas ähnliches passierte, aber alle Statuen blieben an ihren Platz und kein Schüler geriet in Lebensgefahr. Worüber ich sehr erleichtert war. Schließlich war ich bereit zu glauben, dass es sich vielleicht doch um einen äußerst dummen Schülerstreich oder einen Unfall (wer wusste schon, wie morsch dieses Schloss tatsächlich war?) handelte, auch wenn ein schaler Nachgeschmack blieb.

Auch Draco spürte anscheinend, dass irgendetwas an dieser Sache faul war und seine nervöse Angespanntheit machte mich nur noch unruhiger. Den anderen fiel das Merlin sei Dank nicht auf. Sie waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, sich gegen Malfoys bissige Kommentare zur Wehr zu setzen, denn er war nach dem Vorfall mit der Statue besonders reizbar. Doch nach der ersten Woche entspannte er sich allmählich wieder. Es schien fast so, als könnten wir wieder zu geordneten Verhältnissen übergehen.

Draco hatte sich zwar kein einziges Mal persönlich bedankt, aber ich verstand warum. Er als mein ärgster Rivale konnte doch nicht einfach „Danke" zu mir sagen. Schon gar nicht vor den anderen Slytherins, die ihn nun ständig umringten. Das würde seinen Ruf gefährlich ins Wanken bringen. Aber er hatte zumindest eine der Schuleulen vorbei geschickt. Auf dem Stück Pergament hatte nur ein einziges Wort des Dankes gestanden, aber ich hütete es wie meinen Augapfel, weil ich gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sich tatsächlich bedankte. Aber anscheinend war Draco trotz allem, was andere über ihn dachten, gut erzogen.

Zaubertränke wurde für uns Gryffindorschüler zu etwas noch weitaus schlimmeren als der schlichte Albtraum, den der Unterricht bisher dargestellt hatte. Snape war schon immer sehr parteiisch gewesen, doch jetzt schwang er sich zu ganz neuen Höhen auf. Ein schiefer Blick auf Malfoy genügte und es gab Punktabzug für Gryffindor. Ein falsches Wort zu ihm und es hagelte Strafarbeiten. Und als trügen wir die Schuld an allem Übel dieser Welt, drangsalierte er die Schüler unseres Hauses mehr denn je. Neville war nur noch ein zitterndes Nervenbündel.

Eigentlich sollte ich Professor Snape fürchten, so wie er sich im Moment aufführte, und ich wollte nicht leugnen, dass es mir vor den Zaubertrankstunden graute, aber irgendwie erinnerte er mich plötzlich an eine- wenn auch sehr grimmige- Glucke. Malfoy war schon immer sein Lieblingsschüler gewesen, doch nun versuchte Snape stärker denn je, ihn vor allem Unbill (zu dem insbesondere Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor zählten) zu schützen.

Die Sache mit der Statue schien ihn ziemlich aufgeschreckt zu haben. Schließlich saßen sie beide irgendwie im selben Boot. Sie waren beide Todesser und arbeiteten beide gegen Voldemort- Draco hatte es zumindest einmal getan und es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er es wieder tun würde. Möglicherweise fühlte sich Professor Snape deshalb umso mehr verantwortlich für den Malfoy-Erben.

Doch das machte es für mich nicht leichter. Es schien fast, als würde Snape mir die Schuld dafür geben, dass Draco fast erschlagen worden wäre. Aber ich war ja sowieso sein erklärter Hass-Schüler. Deshalb wunderte es mich auch nicht besonders.

Und auch in dieser Stunde hatte er sich eine neue Gemeinheit ausgedacht. Er stellte uns zu Paaren zusammen, weil der Zaubertrank, den wir dieses Mal brauten nicht ganz einfach und alleine viel zeitaufwändiger war. Und natürlich waren es immer Gryffindor-Slytherin-Pärchen. Snape legte es geradezu darauf an, uns möglichst viele Punkte abzuziehen. Diese Stunde war ein pures Austesten unserer Geduld und Willensstärke- wie lange würden wir es ertragen, dass die Slytherins uns piesackten, bevor der erste etwas Unüberlegtes tat und sich zur Wehr setzte?

Das war so himmelschreiend ungerecht, doch keiner protestierte, sondern beugte sich schweigend und mit zusammen gepressten Lippen Snapes Willen. Pansy und Hermine starrten sich kühl an, aber Pansy konnte wirklich nicht davon reden Pech gehabt zu haben- schließlich würde ihr Hermine mit Sicherheit zu einer guten Note verhelfen. Anders sah es für den armen Neville aus. Goyle starrte ihn finster aus seinen dumpfen Schweinsäugelein an und Neville kauerte sich ängstlich zusammen und warf mir hilfesuchende Blicke zu.

Doch ich konnte nichts für ihn tun, denn in diesem Moment war Snape am Ende der Pärchen-Liste angekommen.... und nur Draco und ich waren noch übrig. Mein Herz machte einen aufgeregten Satz. Er würde mich, Harry Potter, meist verhasster Gryffindor, den Snape je unterrichtet hatte, doch nicht auf Malfoy, seinen erklärten Liebling, loslassen, oder?! – _Oh bitte, bitte..._ –

„Nun, Potter, da Sie und Mister Malfoy die einzigen sind, die noch übrig sind und Mister Malfoy es aufgrund seiner außergewöhnlichen Begabung für Zaubertränke sicher schaffen wird, auch ohne Ihre Hilfe zurecht zu kommen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie nach vorne an den Lehrertisch kommen."

Ich schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und Snapes Augen glitzerten vor bösartigem Vergnügen. Ich sollte _was_?! Oh, sicher. Ich würde also den Trank ganz alleine brauen müssen, ohne Hilfe und unter Professor Snapes missgünstigen Blicken und seinen schneidend sarkastischen Kommentaren. Wenn ich nicht plötzlich irgendwelchen außergewöhnlichen Kräfte entwickelte, dann würde es an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn ich den Trank rechtzeitig fertig bekam. Und genau darauf zielte diese Schikane wohl auch ab.

Warum ließ Dumbledore Snapes despotische Lehrmethoden überhaupt zu? Ich sah ein, dass er ihn nicht einfach rauswerfen konnte, weil er als Spion in Dumbledores Nähe sein sollte, aus Gründen der erleichterten Informationsweitergabe und der Sicherheit, und weil er ein wirklich kompetenter Lehrer war, der sich aufs Brauen von Zaubertränken verstand, wie kein Zweiter, aber konnte man ihm denn nicht vorschreiben, wie er zu unterrichten hatte? Ich erwartete ja nicht, dass er plötzlich Blumen streute und Süßigkeiten an Gryffindors verteilte, aber war ein kleines bisschen Fairness zu viel verlangt?

Doch Hilfe kam nicht von Dumbledore, sondern ganz unerwartet von jemand anderem.

„Herrgott Potter! Jetzt leg den Opferblick ab und komm her! Das ist ja nicht zu ertragen." Alle Augen richteten sich auf Malfoy und im Kerker wurde es totenstill. Auch ich starrte ihn einige Augenblicke mit offenem Mund an.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Mister Malfoy-"

„Ich habe mir in den Ferien das Handgelenk verstaucht, Professor, und es will immer noch nicht richtig. Ich brauche jemand, der die kleinen Arbeiten für mich erledigt." Das war glattweg gelogen, doch nur zwei Personen in diesem Raum wussten das.

Schnell setzte ich mich in Bewegung und ging zu Draco, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Snapes stechender Blick folgte mir und er sah aus, als wäre Weihnachten abgesagt worden. Vermutlich fragte er sich genauso wie ich, warum Draco für mich log....

„Wenn du es vermasselst, Potter, und den Trank versaust, verhexe ich dich in einen Warzenfrosch, bevor du ‚Feuerblitz' sagen kannst", fauchte Malfoy und langsam kam wieder Leben in die Schüler. Die Slytherins hatten wohl beschlossen, dass Dracos plötzliche Güte darauf beruhte, dass er mich lieber selbst quälen wollte, indem er mich die ganze Arbeit tun ließ.

Ich sah ihn erleichtert an, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht im Geringesten. Nun ja, besser so, als vorne am Lehrertisch diesen komplizierten Zaubertrank brauen zu müssen. Viel besser sogar! Genaugenommen war es sogar das, was ich mir heimlich gewünscht hatte. Die anderen Gryffindors schienen sich allerdings nicht sicher zu sein, ob Malfoy wirklich die bessere Alternative zu Snape war und warfen mir mitleidige Blicke zu.

Von da an hatte ich nicht mehr zu tun, als Dracos unfreundlich gezischten Anweisungen zu folgen und konnte mir sicher sein, dieses Mal eine Spitzennote zu bekommen. Oh, Snape würde sicher tagelang Bauchschmerzen haben! Die meiste Zeit arbeiteten wir schweigend nebeneinander her und ab und zu riskierte ich einen Blick zu meinem Partner, der hochkonzentriert seine Zutaten vorbereitete und den Basistrank ansetzte.

Einmal, als ich ihn beinahe eine Minute gedankenversunken anstarrte, warf er mir einen raschen, ärgerlichen Seitenblick zu und ich wandte mich schnell wieder meinen Papaverales-Wurzeln zu, bevor er eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen konnte.

Am Ende der Stunde blubberte unser Trank schließlich friedlich vor sich hin und ich war zufrieden. Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte mir, dass es längst nicht alle so weit gebracht hatten, wie Malfoy und ich. Seamus rührte in seinem Kessel, der eine viel zu zähflüssige Masse enthielt, Ron und Blaise waren immer noch dabei die letzten Zutaten hineinzugeben und Neville blickte unglücklich auf den hellgrünen Inhalt seines Kessels, der eigentlich dunkelblau sein sollte.

Doch bevor ich schon wieder Mitleid für ihn empfinden konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und Filch kam hereingeschlurft. Er musterte uns voller Abscheu und wandte sich dann Snape zu. „Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen, Professor?" Überrascht hob ich eine Augenbraue. Was konnte es wohl geben, das Filch mit Snape bereden musste?

Professor Snape warf einen Blick in den Raum und für einen Moment verweilten seine Augen bei Nevilles Kessel. „Longbottom- wenn Sie etwas anrühren, bevor ich zurück bin, schwöre ich Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen für den Rest des Schuljahres Strafarbeiten aufbrummen werde!" Damit rauschte er aus dem Raum und Filch schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich Draco unauffällig.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", zischte er mir aus den Mundwinkeln zu. „Snape versucht herauszubekommen, wem ich es zu verdanken habe, dass ich beinahe erschlagen worden wäre. Sollte es kein Schüler gewesen sein, so hätte sich der Eindringling ja irgendwo in der Schule verstecken müssen. Und Filch kennt sich im Schloss aus und weiß, in welchen Nischen man sich verkriechen könnte."

Ich bezweifelte jedoch, dass wir es mit einem Todesser zu tun hatten. Sie würden auf ihrer Jagd nach Draco sicher nicht so weit gehen, ihn bis ins Schulgebäude zu verfolgen- ob sie es überhaupt schaffen würden, war die zweite Frage. Schließlich war Hogwarts durch alle möglichen Zauberbanne geschützt. Obwohl...... das Dunkle Mal war auch vom Schulgelände aufgestiegen..... Aber selbst angenommen, es war wirklich ein Schulfremder, der die Statue auf Draco hatte kippen lassen, er wäre doch sicher nicht so dumm und würde nach diesem Vorfall in Hogwarts bleiben, wo doch sicherlich die ganze Schule vorsichtshalber durchkämmt würde. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Filch Snape irgendetwas Positives von seiner zweiwöchigen Suche (immerhin hatte das Schloss gewaltige Ausmaße) berichten konnte. Und möglicherweise war es ja doch nur ein dummer, aber äußerst gefährlicher Streich gewesen....

Eine pelzige Berührung an meinem Bein ließ mich nach unten blicken. Mrs. Norris streifte mit hoch aufgerichtetem Schwanz zwischen den Tischen herum und musterte alle Schüler wachsam aus ihren seltsamen Lampenaugen. Es schien, als wolle sie für Snape in die Bresche springen, so lange er nicht da war.

Ich ahnte es Sekunden, bevor es geschah. Vielleicht lag es an dem merkwürdigen Geruch nach faulen Eiern, der plötzlich in der Luft lag, oder daran, dass Malfoys Kessel seltsam knackte und sein Inhalt mit einem Mal brodelte, statt weiterhin friedlich vor sich hin zu köcheln. Oder aber, es war einfach reiner Instinkt, der mich handeln ließ. Jedenfalls zögerte ich keinen Moment.

„Vorsicht!" Ich griff nach Dracos Roben, zerrte ihn grob und blitzschnell auf den Boden und rollte mich herum, so dass wir unter der Tischplatte landeten und sein warmer Körper auf mir zu liegen kam. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, dann verengten sie sich zornig, doch bevor er mich anfauchen konnte, gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und Flüssigkeit spritzte in alle Richtungen. Die Schüler schrieen auf und irgendetwas ätzte sich wenige Augenblicke später durch die angekohlte Tischplatte.

„Runter", keuchte ich und gab Draco einen unsanften Schubs. „Weg!" Dieses Mal reagierte er sofort, rollte sich von mir herunter und sprang auf der vorderen Tischseite auf die Beine. Ich krümmte mich zusammen und folgte ihm so schnell ich konnte. Und keine Sekunde zu früh! Dort, wo eben noch unsere Köpfe gewesen waren, tropfte etwas von undefinierbarer Farbe zischend auf den Steinfußboden.

Die Kerkertür flog auf und Snape stand mit unheilverkündend aufgebauschtem Umhang und wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen im Raum: „LONGBOTTOM!! HABE ICH NICHT-" Er verstummte, als er sah, dass Neville Kessel noch intakt war. Sein Blick wanderte über alle anderen Tisch und kam schließlich bei uns an.

Ich schluckte, als mir das Chaos im Klassenzimmer bewusst wurde. Von Dracos Kessel war nur noch der Boden übrig, der Rest steckte in Form von scharfkantigen Splittern, in den Wänden und Tischen, in der Tafel und in der Haut von Schülern, die das Pech hatte, zu nahe bei uns zu stehen. Rasch sah ich mich nach meinen Freunden um und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass Ron nicht mit heiler Haut davon gekommen war. Er blutete aus mehreren kleinen Schnittwunden und Hermine, die am anderen Ende des Raumes gestanden hatte und deshalb verschont geblieben war, war sofort zu ihm geeilt, jedoch auf halber Strecke erstarrt, als Snape in den Raum gestürzt war.

Der Tisch war auch nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, denn die Explosion hatte ihn schwarz verfärbt und durch das sich stetig vergrößernde Loch in der Mitte, tropfte diese ätzende Flüssigkeit. Auch einige Schüler hatten Spritzer davon abbekommen und wimmerten vor Schmerz, wagten aber nicht sich zu rühren, so lange Snape zornbebend im Türrahmen stand.

Seine stechenden, schwarzen Augen ruhten immer noch auf Malfoy und mir. „Auf die Krankenstation mit allen, die etwas abbekommen haben", befahl er mit aschfahlem Gesicht und drei Viertel der Schüler rannte fluchtartig aus dem Raum. Ich fühlte Hermines besorgten Blick auf mir ruhen. Wahrscheinlich nahm sie an, dass auch ich nicht ungeschoren davon gekommen war. Ich lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und schüttelte den Kopf und sie erwiderte mein Lächeln erleichtert, um dann eilig hinter Ron aus dem Raum zu verschwinden. Vermutlich, um ihn zu trösten.

„Ich- ich war es nicht", stammelte ich, denn Snapes Blick, der mich immer noch festnagelte, kam mir allmählich anklagend vor. „Ich schwöre, ich-"

„Halt den Mund, Potter", fauchte Snape und ich schwieg gehorsam. „Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet. Sie können gehen." Die verbliebenen Schüler flohen eilends und auch Draco und ich kamen dieser Aufforderung hastig nach. Doch als ich mich in Richtung des nächsten Unterrichtsraumes wenden konnte, packte Malfoy mich am Arm und zog mich mit Bestimmtheit in die andere Richtung. Tiefer hinein in das Labyrinth des Kerkers, bis er mich schließlich in eine Nische drängte.

„Langsam glaube ich zu verstehen, weshalb du Voldemort immer wieder entkommst, Harry. Du scheinst eine Art Frühwarnsystem für Gefahren zu haben."

Harry! Er hatte mich Harry genannt!! Doch ich schluckte meine Freude darüber rasch herunter, als ich sah, wie blass er war. Vielleicht war es lediglich ein Versehen gewesen, dass er meinen Vornamen benutzt hatte, weil er so schockiert und verwirrt war. „Ja vielleicht", sagte ich und verzog das Gesicht. „Aber ich ziehe sie auch magisch an."

Draco ging nicht darauf ein. „Du hast mir jetzt schon das zweite Mal das Leben gerettet", sagte er ernst.

Ich winkte ab und trat verlegen mit einem Bein auf das andere. „Das ist doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was du in den Weihnachtsferien für mich getan hast. Ich stehe immer noch tief in deiner Schuld." Er blickte mich stumm an und ich schluckte nervös, während sich Schweigen zwischen uns ausbreitete.

Als die Stille schließlich zu laut wurde, räusperte ich mich. „Was... was war das eigentlich? Ich meine, der Trank sah doch so aus, wie er sein sollte. Warum ist er explodiert?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, Potter. Ich bin genauso ratlos wie du."

„Aber wenigstens hat Snape mich nicht dafür bestraft", seufzte ich erleichtert.

„Warum sollte er auch? Er mag ungerecht zu euch sein, aber selbst ihm ist klar, dass du herzlich wenig damit zu tun hast. Nicht einmal Longbottom hätte den fast fertigen und völlig korrekt gebrauten Trank ohne weiteres zum explodieren gebracht."

„Das ist höchst merkwürdig...."

„Ja.... allerdings.....", sagte Draco langsam und war immer noch totenblass. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre es vermutlich auch. Immerhin war er innerhalb von zwei Wochen in zwei mysteriöse, lebensgefährliche Unfälle verwickelt worden. „Was denkst du, was passiert wäre, wenn wir immer noch davor gestanden hätten?", fragte er leise und senkte den Blick.

Es war eine rhetorische Frage und eigentlich wollte ich lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, doch die Antwort lag auf der Hand. Entweder hätte uns die Explosion schwer verletzt, wir wären von Kesselüberresten aufgespießt worden oder von oben bis unten mit dieser Säure bekleckert worden. Oder gleich alles auf einmal! Die Vorstellung war mehr als beängstigend. Was. Ging. Hier. Vor?

Mit einem Mal trat Draco einen Schritt auf mich zu und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah ich zu ihm auf und wusste, dass es in dieser Situation bizarr war, aber ich fragte mich, ob er mich wohl wieder küssen würde. Ich wünschte es mir. Seine silbergrauen Augen ruhten auf mir und ich musste den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken legen, um zu ihm aufzublicken. Ob er eigentlich wusste, was für wunderschöne Augen er hatte, fragte ich mich gedankenverloren. Diese Augen luden dazu ein, in ihnen zu versinken und die Welt und alle schrecklichen Ereignisse zu vergessen....

Langsam beugte er sich vor. Meine Augen fielen zu und meine Wangen begannen in freudiger Erwartung zu glühen, während irgendetwas Kleines, Flauschiges in meinem Bauch umherschoss. Doch der erhoffte Kuss blieb aus.

„Du kommst zu spät zum Unterricht", hauchte er mir ins Ohr, sein warmer Atem verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen und ich öffnete irritiert die Augen. Abrupt ließ er mich los, wandte sich ab und lief mit raschen Schritten den Gang hinunter. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gesagt, er floh vor mir......

o

Jetzt ließ es sich nicht mehr leugnen, dass es jemand auf Draco abgesehen hatte. Auch, wenn ich mich fragte, wie es ihm gelungen war, unseren Trank zum explodieren zu bringen. Außer mir und Draco war niemand in der Nähe des Kessels gewesen. Hatte der Täter vielleicht einen Tarnumhang getragen? Und wenn ja, wäre es uns nicht trotzdem aufgefallen, wenn plötzlich aus dem Nichts ein paar Zutaten in den Trank gerieselt wären? Oder hatte er es mit Hilfe eines Zauberstabs gemacht? Seit Tagen zermarterte ich mir nun schon mein Hirn darüber, aber außer Kopfschmerzen hatte sich daraus nichts ergeben.

Hermine hatte versucht, mir zu helfen (natürlich nicht wegen Malfoy, sondern weil auch ich bei dieser Explosion in Gefahr gewesen war) und wir hatten die Zaubertrankstunde noch einmal ausführlich durchgesprochen, doch wir waren zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Sie weigerte sich, an die Geschichte mit dem Todesser und dem Tarnumhang zu glauben.

„Wann liest du eigentlich endlich mal „Geschichte Hogwarts'? Kein Todesser kann einfach in das Schloss spazieren, um Schüler anzugreifen!", hatte sie mich belehrt, aber auch ihre ausführliche Recherchen in der Bibliothek brachten uns nicht weiter.

Dann hatte sie die fantastische Idee, die Karte des Rumtreibers zu Rate zu ziehen und ich hätte mir beinahe mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Natürlich! Wenn sich jemand Fremdes im Schloss aufhielt, würde sein Name angezeigt werden. Hastig kramte ich die Karte hervor und warf aufgeregt einen Blick darauf. Doch Fehlanzeige. Auf dem Pergament waren keine unbekannten Namen zu entdecken.

Es war wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um Draco machte.

Sicher, wenn Snape schon so einen Aufstand wegen einer ominösen Statue gemacht hatte, die durchaus auch als Schülerstreich durchgehen könnte, dann würde er nach diesem Zwischenfall erst recht über Malfoy wachen, wie eine eifersüchtige Glucke. Die Lehrer partroulierten wieder verstärkt durch die Gänge und hatten auf uns alle ein wachsames Auge, doch irgendwie wollte sich kein Gefühl von Sicherheit einstellen.

Denn, angenommen es schlich tatsächlich ein Todesser unter einem Tarnumhang durch die Schule (den die Karte des Rumtreibers aus irgendeinem geheimnisvollen Grund nicht anzeigte), dann würden die Lehrer auch nichts ausrichten können bis zum nächsten Zwischenfall oder bis er sich eine grobe Unaufmerksamkeit erlaubte. Wir waren also keineswegs vor neuen Angriffen geschützt. Und prompt bekam ich den Beweis dafür.

Es war Samstag und ich hatte ausnahmsweise mal bis Mittag durchgeschlafen. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich immer noch schläfrig, als ich ins Bad tapste. Nach der langen, heißen Dusche war die Müdigkeit etwas verflogen, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, gleich wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Das einzige, was mich davon abhielt, auch noch den Nachmittag zu verschlafen, war der Berg an Hausaufgaben, der inzwischen bedrohliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte.

„Morgen Ron", sagte ich und gähnte ausgiebig, während ich mich umsah. „Wo ist Hermine? Sie wollte doch mit uns in die Bibliothek."

„Ja", erwiderte Ron verdrossen und ich sah ihm an, dass er genauso wenig Lust auf Hausaufgaben hatte wie ich. „Vermutlich ist sie schon vorgegangen, um uns gleich mit ihrem bereits fertigen Aufsatz für Verwandlungen unter der Nase rumzufuchteln." Mit einem tiefen Seufzen machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, doch wir hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht einmal verlassen, da schwang das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite und Hermine stürmte mit blassem Gesicht hindurch. Um ein Haar hätte sie Ron und mich über den Haufen gerannt, doch sie stoppte gerade noch rechtzeitig und zerrte uns in eine stille Ecke.

„Es ist unglaublich", wisperte sie, ihre Stimme angespannt, und japste nach Luft. „Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass jemand so weit.... dass es überhaupt möglich wäre..... es ist _unglaublich_", wiederholte sie atemlos.

„Was denn?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, als ich einige Schüler tuscheln hörte... na ja, ihr wisst ja, was ich von Gerüchten halte.... ich wollte es erst nicht glauben. ‚Dummes Gewäsch', habe ich gedacht, mich dann aber doch hinunter in die Kerker geschlichen, um mich von eigenen Augen zu überzeugen", erzählte sie hastig.

„_Wovon_?!", hakte ich nach, noch eine Spur ungeduldiger als Ron. Sie hatte die Kerker erwähnt. Da unten hausten die Slytherins. War etwa etwas mit Malfoy passiert?

„Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ist total verwüstet und zerstört. Alles sieht nach einem Kampf aus. Überall auf den Gängen liegen noch die Trümmer herum. Es muss irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden passiert sein."

Ich spürte, wie mir jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. „Ein Kampf? Hätten wir den Lärm nicht gehört?"

„Harry, wir sind hier hoch oben im Turm. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Das Schloss ist groß und die Kerker der Slytherins weit weg."

„Aber.... aber...", mein Hals war plötzlich so trocken, dass ich für einen Moment nicht weiter sprechen konnte „Es war doch niemand drin, oder? Es ist doch niemand verletzt worden?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber es gibt Gerüchte...... es heißt, der Gemeinschaftsraum sei leer gewesen... es soll sich niemand dort aufgehalten haben- bis auf.... bis auf Malfoy..."

tbc....

So, das war's schon wieder. Vielen, vielen Dank für all eure lieben Kommentare- sie erhalten mich am Leben ;-) -alle der Reihe nach knuddelt-

Ich möchte nur noch einmal an meine Anmerkung oben erinnern: Es wäre toll, wenn sich jemand für den Posten des Betalesers melden würde!

Und bitte hinterlasst ein Lebenszeichen, ja??

Auf bald -wink-

Eure Fellfie

P.S.: **Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr :-))**


	13. Kapitel 13

°+in den Raum kullert+ Hallo allerseits +das neue Kapitel hinlegt+ So, ich bin momentan im Vollstress und habe keine Zeit für lange Vorreden, die euch sowieso nicht interessieren. Also: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel ;-)  
P.S.: Vielen Dank an meine Betaleser :-) Und auch herzlichen Dank an all die anderen, die sich bereitwillig gemeldet haben. Auf so viel Hilfsbereitschaft war ich gar nicht gefasst +sweatdrop+

P.P.S: Bitte nicht über das ?°! wundern. Ich musste es so schreiben, sonst wäre das Fragezeichen beim Hochladen auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden. Hoffe, es stört nicht zu sehr. Ich hasse diese Seite -.-

**Mondlicht**

**Kapitel 13**

„WAS!"

„Aua!"

„Harry! Lass sie los! Du tust ihr weh!" Und erst jetzt, als Ron mich von Hermine fortzerrte, registrierte ich wirklich, dass ich sie hart an den Schultern gepackt hatte. Wie um sie durchzuschütteln, damit sie keine Lügen mehr erzählte. Aber warum sollte sie mich anlügen? Was Hermine gesagt hatte, musste der Wahrheit entsprechen.

„Beruhige dich Harry. Es sind doch nur Gerüchte." Ihre braunen Augen musterten mich sorgenvoll und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie heftig ich reagiert hatte. Völlig überzogen, wenn man bedachte, dass es um Draco ging und wir offiziell immer noch Rivalen waren.

Verlegen senkte ich den Blick. „Entschuldige Hermine. Es ist nur... ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass irgendjemand einfach so in einen Gemeinschaftsraum spazieren kann, um einen Schüler zu töten."

„Wieso? Wer spricht denn davon, dass jemand Malfoy töten will? Und wenn, wäre es auch nicht schade um ihn." Ron zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen...", fuhr ich fort, ohne auf seinen Kommentar zu achten, „dann ist das schon der dritte lebensgefährliche Vorfall, in den Malfoy verwickelt ist. Etwas auffällig, um noch zufällig zu sein, oder? Ich... ähm... ich meine nicht, dass ich ihn besonders mag, oder so...", fügte ich schnell hinzu, als Hermine plötzlich einen ziemlich seltsamen Blick bekam. „Aber wenn jemand ihn immer und immer wieder angreifen kann und nicht gefasst wird, woher sollen wir dann wissen, dass wir nicht die nächsten sind?"

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Ron in einen Sessel plumpsen. „Okay, angenommen, du hast Recht, Harry, und die Sache mit der Statue, der explodierte Zaubertrank und die Verwüstung des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes hängen zusammen und sind tatsächlich Anschläge auf Malfoys Leben... dann müsste der Täter doch ein Schüler sein, oder? Ein Slytherin, um genau zu sein. Wer sonst kommt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Hermine wiegte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Mit einem Tarnumhang könnte man sicher leicht hinterher schlüpfen, wenn einer der Slytherins den Gemeinschaftsraum betritt oder verlässt. Und dann müsste der Täter nur noch abwarten, bis er mit seinem Opfer alleine ist. Außerdem ist diese Sache mit dem Zaubertrank immer noch höchst mysteriös. War noch jemand außer dir und Malfoy in der Nähe, Harry?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand. Und Malfoy hat es sicher auch nicht selbst getan."

„Meint ihr, sie schließen Hogwarts? Nachdem es jetzt wieder Angriffe auf Schüler gibt?", fragte Ron bedrückt. Unversehens sank mir das Herz. Daran wollte ich gar nicht denken. Ich müsste dann zurück zu den Dursleys und eine kümmerliche Existenz in ihrem Haus fristen, aber für Draco wäre es noch schlimmer. Wenn Dumbledore sich nicht irgendetwas einfallen ließ, um ihn zu schützen, dann müsste auch er wieder nach Hause. Zurück nach Malfoy Manor, wo sein Vater, einer der gefährlichsten Todesser, auf ihn wartete. Das wäre sein sicheres Ende.

Doch Hermine machte mir wieder ein wenig Mut. „Das glaube ich nicht. Damals, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet worden war, waren alle Muggelgeborenen in Gefahr. Und das war mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler. Jetzt ist nur ein einziger betroffen. Ich denke, es wäre überzogen, die ganze Schule zu schließen."

„Hoffentlich", murrte Ron. „So viel ist mir Malfoys Leben nämlich nicht wert."

„Ich frage mich aber, warum jemand ihm nach dem Leben trachtet. Sicher, er ist ein arrogantes Ekel, aber doch nicht viel lästiger als eine Schmeißfliege, oder? Wenn diese Anschläge nun Harry gelten würden - nicht, dass ich dir das wünsche, Harry - dann würde ich es verstehen. Er ist schließlich der größte Feind von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Aber so..."

Ich hingegen konnte mir durchaus einen Grund denken. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit jetzt schon mehrere Male in Gedanken durchgespielt, doch ich war immer wieder zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen. Es konnte nicht sein. Keinem Todesser würde es gelingen, sich unter Dumbledores Nase in die Schule zu schleichen. Es _konnten_ nicht unsere Verfolger sein und damit war das Motiv, dass Draco ein Verräter war, der eliminiert werden musste, im Grunde schon wieder hinfällig.

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, wir mussten erst einmal mehr herausfinden. Zum Beispiel, ob das Gerücht überhaupt wahr war. Vielleicht erfreute sich Draco ja auch bester Gesundheit. Doch weitere Details erfuhren wir am ehesten, indem wir hinausgingen und nicht, indem wir hier herumhockten und diskutierten. „Also...", begann ich zögernd. „Ich denke nicht, dass Malfoy wichtiger ist als unsere Schularbeiten, oder? Findet ihr nicht, wir sollten in die Bibliothek gehen?"

Hermine schien ziemlich überrascht, solche Worte aus meinem Mund zu hören und musterte mich eingehend und Ron blickte etwas unglücklich drein, fügte sich dann aber in sein Schicksal. Zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Bibliothek und ich spitzte die Ohren, um im Vorübergehen vielleicht ein paar aufschlussreiche Gesprächsfetzen anderer Schüler aufzufangen.

ooOoOoo

Ruhig stand ich in Dumbledores Büro. Ich war mehrere Tage bewusstlos gewesen, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte mich erfolgreich wieder zusammengeflickt. Wenn man unserer Krankenschwester Glauben schenkte, dann war ich nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Andererseits neigte sie auch zu Übertreibungen...

Ich sollte mich fürchten, denn mein Gegner war mächtig, trachtete mir nach dem Leben und war anscheinend nicht zu fassen. Ich hatte nicht viel Besuch bekommen, aber einmal hatte Professor Snape nach mir gesehen. Er wirkte zwar gelassen wie immer, aber ich spürte, dass er aufgebracht war. Und er erzählte mir auch, dass man buchstäblich jeden Stein umgedreht hatte, doch wer immer versucht hatte, mich umzubringen, war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und auch die Untersuchung der Überreste meines Kessels hatten nichts gebracht. Es war keine Substanz gefunden worden, die diese Explosion hätte verursachen können.

Und irgendwo in mir wisperte tatsächlich die leise Stimme der Panik, aber sie war so schwach, dass ich sie leicht überhören konnte. Wenn ich in mich hineinhorchte, so war da bloß Ruhe. Emotionsloses Abwarten, was kommen würde. Vermutlich wirkten Madam Pomfreys Beruhigungstränke noch.

Professor Dumbledore saß vor mir, die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt, die Finger verschränkt und sein Kinn darauf gestützt. Seine blauen Augen blickten besorgt und nachdenklich. „Setz dich doch, Draco."

Ich wollte erwidern, dass ich hier eigentlich sehr gut stand, doch das wäre kindisch gewesen. Ich mochte den alten Mann nicht, aber ich respektierte seine Macht und seine Klugheit. Und vielleicht war er in der Lage, ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen und diese mysteriösen Vorfälle aufzuklären. Dass mir jemand nach dem Leben trachtete, dürfte inzwischen jeder Idiot begriffen haben. Nur warum, verstand niemand, nicht einmal ich. Denn diejenigen, die einen Grund hätten, wären nicht in der Lage, das Schulgelände zu betreten. Ich war in Gedanken alle Schüler durchgegangen, aber mir war niemand eingefallen, der ein Motiv und außerdem genügend Kaltblütigkeit für einen solchen Mordplan besäße. Es blieb also rätselhaft.

„Zitronenbonbon?" Er hielt mir eine kleine Schale hin, aber ich lehnte dankend ab. Auch wenn ich im Moment sehr ruhig war, war mir dennoch nicht danach, etwas zu essen. Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück. Noch immer ruhte sein besorgter Blick auf mir. „Wie geht es dir, Draco?"

„Gut", war meine knappe Antwort und es stimmte auch. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden und die Wunden geheilt. Körperlich ging es mir hervorragend.

„Kannst du dich an diesen Abend erinnern? An deinen Angreifer?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Kaum."

°Flashback°

Es war ein langer Abend gewesen. Ich hatte meinen Hausarbeitenberg abgearbeitet und um mich herum war es nach und nach immer leerer geworden. Als sich schließlich leise Kopfschmerzen gemeldet hatten, hatte ich meine Bücher zugeklappt und alles nach oben in den Schlafraum gebracht, bevor ich mit einem anderen Buch in der Hand in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Es war ein Buch über Zaubertränke, die wir hier in der Schule vermutlich niemals brauen würden, weil sie viel zu schwierig waren. Und außerdem befanden sich die meisten ziemlich dicht an der Grenze zur Illegalität.

Ich hatte es beinahe ausgelesen und hatte mir vorgenommen, den Rest an diesem Abend zu bewältigen. Ich machte es mir also auf einem der Ledersofas in der Nähe des Kamins bequem und begann zu lesen. Es war schon spät und deshalb dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum vollständig geleert hatte und alle außer mir in ihren Betten verschwunden waren.

Das war mir die liebste Zeit des Tages. Spät am Abend oder früh am Morgen, wenn ich alleine und alles himmlisch ruhig war. In der Stille fiel es mir leichter mich zu konzentrieren und meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Und das musste ich dringend. In zweifacher Hinsicht. Ich musste herausfinden, wer es auf mich abgesehen hatte, sonst würde er am Ende Erfolg mit seinen hinterlistigen Anschlägen haben. Harry Potter war nicht immer da, um mich mit seiner Geistesgegenwart zu beschützen.

Und damit wären wir schon beim zweiten Problem. Harry Potter. Der Junge, der sich immer noch weigerte, meine Gedankenwelt zu verlassen und meinem Geist endlich ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Meinem Geist und meinem Herzen.

... So weit war es inzwischen also mit mir gekommen. Mein Herz war in diese Sache in irgendeiner Art und Weise involviert und ichgestand es mir auch noch_ ein_. Draco Malfoy, der Inbegriff des lebenden Eisblocks taute ganz allmählich auf und – noch schlimmer- wusste nicht, was er gegen die Gefühle unternehmen sollte, die er seinem ehemaligen Rivalen entgegenbrachte.

Sie brachten mich durcheinander, sie wühlten mich auf. Vielleicht, weil ich das erste Mal auf diese Art empfand. Ich brachte einigen Zauberern und Hexen Respekt entgegen, aber noch nie hatte ich für jemanden aufrichtige _Sympathie_ empfunden. Und wenn ich heute Abend schon ehrlich zu mir war, dann musste ich mir auch eingestehen, dass meine Gefühle für Harry Potter möglicherweise über bloßes Mögen hinaus gingen.

Als wir in dieser Nische gestanden hatten, nachdem unser Zaubertrank explodiert war, und ich ihn einen Moment lang genauer angesehen hatte... er war so blass gewesen und seine großen, grünen Augen hatten immer noch ein wenig erschrocken (erschrocken, nicht furchtsam) und vor allem sehr verwirrt geschaut... in diesem Moment hatte ich das unwiderstehliche Verlangen verspürt, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn an mich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen. Bevor ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte sich dieses _Ding_ in mir wieder gerührt und ich war vorgetreten und hatte mich zu ihm hinunter gebeugt.

Dieses Etwas in mir frohlockte, als Harry nicht zurückwich und seine Augen zufielen. Ich erkannte mit Schrecken, dass ich ihn küssen würde, und zwar nicht, weil ich es wollte (oh, sicher, ich hatte eben noch daran gedacht, aber an etwas zu denken und etwas tatsächlich zu _tun,_ waren zwei völlig unterschiedliche Sachen), sondern weil „es" mich förmlich dazu zwang. Ich war wachsam geworden, jetzt, wo ich wusste, was mir in Harrys Nähe widerfahren konnte. Ich erkannte die Anzeichen- ich war wieder dabei, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das durfte nicht sein! Ein Malfoy verlor _niemals_ die Kontrolle.

Erst im letzten Moment und unter Aufbietung all meiner Willensstärke, gelang es mir, das Biest in meinem Inneren zurück zu drängen. Wenigstens soweit, dass ich die Flucht ergreifen konnte. Mit einem letzten, unzufriedenen Grollen ließ es sich wieder auf seinem Ruheplatz nieder, nachdem ich etliche Korridore zwischen mich und Harry Potter gebracht und gegen den Drang angekämpft hatte, umzukehren und zu Ende zu führen, was ich begonnen hatte.

Diese Schlacht war gewonnen, doch es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass weitere folgen würden. Ich wollte die abendliche Stille nutzen, um mich zu entspannen und nachzudenken, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich meine Gedanken im Kreis drehten. Immer um denselben Punkt, immer kam ich an derselben Stelle an. Bei Harry Potter. Es gab keinen Weg an ihm vorbei und keine Möglichkeit des Rückzuges. Es schien so aussichtslos. Immer schneller wirbelten meine Gedanken und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich in dem Irrsinn langsam die Orientierung verlor.

Und meine Kopfschmerzen gaben auch keine Ruhe. Obwohl mich Lesen normalerweise entspannte, war das an diesem Tag nicht der Fall. Stattdessen wurden sie so schlimm, dass ich mich letztendlich kaum noch auf den Text im Buch konzentrieren konnte. Ich las die Worte- einmal, zweimal, dreimal- aber sie blieben nicht im Gedächtnis haften.

Seufzend und mit verärgert gerunzelter Stirn gab ich nach kurzer Zeit auf und erhob ich mich- keine Sekunde zu früh. Im nächsten Moment explodierte das Sofa förmlich. Es wurde einfach auseinandergerissen und überall flogen Lederfetzen, Teile der Füllung und Holzstücke herum. Im ersten Moment war ich so verblüfft (ja, verblüfft, nicht erschrocken), dass ich mich nicht einmal duckte. Dann, als ich ein Teil der Lehne genau auf mich zufliegen sah, besaß ich endlich die Geistesgegenwart mich zu ducken und es zischte über meinen Kopf hinweg, statt gegen meine Stirn zu prallen und mich außer Gefecht zu setzen.. Mit einem Hechtsprung suchte ich hinter einem Sessel Deckung und an der Stelle, an der ich eben noch gestanden hatte, fuhr ein grellgrüner Lichtblitz nieder.

Blinzelnd starrte ich auf den verkohlten Teppich. Ich kannte diese Farbe... nur der Todesfluch Avada Kedavra hatte dieses beißende Grün... war es also endlich soweit? Stand ich nun demjenigen gegenüber, der diese beiden Anschläge auf mich verübt hatte? War der Feigling endlich aus dem Loch hervorgekrochen, in dem er sich versteckt gehalten hatte?

In diesem Moment war es mir gleichgültig, wie er es geschafft hatte, in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Es war im Moment auch nicht von Bedeutung. Ich würde ihm zeigen, was es bedeutete, sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen! Ich mochte zwar noch in der Ausbildung sein, aber ich kannte mehr Flüche, als die Hälfte der anderen Schüler in Hogwarts in ihrem ganzen Leben lernen würden. Ich würde gewiss nicht kampflos untergehen- wenn überhaupt!

Und dann begannen die Ereignisse zu verschwimmen. Es ging alles so furchtbar schnell. Es hatte auch schnell gehen _müssen_, wenn ich nicht riskieren wollte, dass mich ein Fluch mit tödlicher Präzision traf.. Der Sessel, der mir Schutz geboten hatte, wurde durch einen Fluch auseinander gefetzt und ohne auf die umherfliegenden Sesselteile zu achten, sprang ich auf die Füße und schoss blind einen Fluch in die Richtung meines Angreifers ab, bevor ich zusah, dass ich mir erneut Deckung suchte. Im nächsten Moment war unser Gemeinschaftsraum ein Durcheinander aus vielfarbigen Blitzen und umherfliegenden Trümmern. Teile des Kamins trafen mich am Kopf und ich spürte warmes Blut an meiner Schläfe herunter rinnen, das mein Sichtfeld für einen Moment trübte.

Ich sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, um etwas unglaublich Heißes an meinem Arm vorbei zischen zu fühlen. Doch ich war vermutlich nicht der Einzige, der etwas abbekam. Bei dem Chaos war es einfach unmöglich, dass mein Gegner unbeschadet blieb. Einige meiner Flüche trafen ihr Ziel mit Sicherheit. Was seinen Zaubersprüchen jedoch nichts an Zielgenauigkeit und Kraft nahm. Ich verstand nicht, was er sagte, ja, ich hörte kaum, _dass _er etwas sagte, aber die Lichtblitze, die in meine Richtung zuckten waren Beweis genug, dass er keinem von uns eine Pause gönnte.

Immer wieder war der Gemeinschaftsraum- oder was von ihm übrig war- vom Krachen und Bersten verschiedenen Gegenstände erfüllt und ich wunderte mich, dass es noch niemand gehört hatte und darauf reagierte. Später wurde mir klar, dass unser Kampf nur wenige Minuten gedauert hatte, auch wenn er mir endlos vorkam.

Irgendetwas traf meine Hand und das Handgelenk brach mit einem trockenen Knacken, doch es war glücklicherweise nicht meine Zauberstabhand und ich nahm den Schmerz in diesem Moment auch kaum wahr. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu überleben und mich meiner Haut zu wehren. Vor allem, als der Raum plötzlich von weißem Nebel erfüllt war, der so dick und undurchdringlich war, dass man ihn mit dem Messer hätte schneiden können.

Ich wusste nicht, ob mein Gegner mehr sah als ich, aber ich bezweifelte es. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und vielleicht war es Instinkt, vielleicht aber auch nur purer Zufall, aber ich hatte den Protego-Zauber gesprochen, bevor ich den leuchtend violetten Lichtblitz sah- und das rettete mir vermutlich das Leben. Der Zauber war stark, doch mein Schutzschild hielt das Gröbste ab und schleuderte es auf meinen Angreifer zurück. Trotzdem spürte ich, wie etwas Skalpellscharfes über mich hinwegglitt, Fetzen aus meiner Kleidung riss und tiefe, blutige Schnitte auf meiner Haut hinterließ. Hätte dieser Fluch mich mit voller Härte getroffen, wäre ich vermutlich in saubere, kleine Scheibchen geschnitten worden.

Aus der dichten Nebelsuppe ertönte ein „ARGH!", als der Fluch wie ein Bumerang zu demjenigen zurückkehrte, der ihn gesprochen hatte, doch in diesem Aufschrei lag weniger Schmerz, sondern vielmehr Wut. Und dann folgte erneut ein regelrechtes Stakkato an Lichtblitzen. Sie kamen von überall und das hieß mein Gegner musste sich unglaublich schnell bewegen- und das, wo er doch praktisch nichts sah!

Allerdings konnte er auch nicht mehr als eine Vermutung haben, wo ich mich befand und das war meine- vielleicht einzige- Chance. Rasch ließ ich mich auf die Knie sinken, um eine möglichst geringe Trefferfläche zu bieten und wollte dann davon krabbeln. Doch als ich die Hände auf den Boden stützte, erinnerte mich ein scharfer Schmerz an mein gebrochenes Handgelenk.

Ich musste mir hart auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, doch ein leises Wimmern entkam mir dennoch. Sofort rollte ich mich zur Seite weg, falls mein Gegner den Laut gehört hatte und schleppte mich dann, die verletzte Hand dicht am Körper haltend in eine Ecke neben dem Kamin.

Doch es passierte nichts. Es folgten keine weiteren Flüche. Es war still im Gemeinschaftsraum geworden. Angespannt drückte ich mich gegen den kalten Stein des Kamins und lauschte. Ebenso wie mein Gegner, der im Moment entweder lautlos lauerte oder sich nahezu geräuschlos bewegte.

Und obwohl die Gefahr noch nicht vorüber war, nutzte mein Körper genau diesen Augenblick, um festzustellen, dass er verletzt war. Plötzlich loderte in allen Körperpartien heißer Schmerz auf und ich biss mir noch härter auf die Lippe, während ich mich mit zusammen gepressten Augen enger zusammenrollte. Ich konnte nicht einmal genau definieren, was weh tat- der Schmerz schien aus allen Gliedmaßen, von innen, von außen, von überall zu kommen.

Und statt körpereigene Schmerzblocker auszuschütten, gab mein Gehirn einen anderen Befehl, um diesen grässlichen Schmerz loszuwerden: Bewusstlosigkeit. Die Welt begann sich um mich herum zu drehen und ich fühlte mich plötzlich, als hätte mich jemand dick in Watte eingepackt und von der Außenwelt isoliert. Mein Gesichtsfeld wurde unfokussiert, dann wieder scharf und verschwamm anschließend wieder, um immer dunkler zu werden.

– Nicht jetzt. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt... ich bin noch nicht... noch nicht... in... in Sicher...heit... – Meine Gedanken begannen sich zu verlieren und ich registrierte kaum noch, dass plötzlich hastige Schritte vieler Füße auf der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen und aufgeschreckte Stimmen zu hören waren. Und auch nicht, dass ganz in meiner Nähe ein Umhang raschelte, als mein Angreifer floh. Dann wurde alles nachtschwarz.

°Flaschback Ende°

Wenn ich jetzt genau darüber nachdachte, meinte ich mich zu erinnern, dass ich Sekundenbruchteile vor dem Angriff den Schatten einer Gestalt neben der großen Standuhr gesehen hatte. Halb verborgen, doch eine Bewegung- vermutlich das Ziehen des Zauberstabes- hatte ihn verraten. Doch so sehr ich mich auch bemühte- ich konnte keine Aussagen zum Aussehen meines Feindes machen. Nicht über Größe, Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe, Gesichtsform, Statur- nichts. Nicht einmal, ob er männlich oder weiblich gewesen war. Auch seine Stimme war zu leise gewesen, um irgendwelche Rückschlüsse auf das Geschlecht zuzulassen.

Alles in allem war meine Erinnerung also alles andere als hilfreich. Doch mir schien, als hätte Dumbledore nichts anderes erwartet, oder besser: befürchtet. Als ich mit meiner knappen Schilderung der Ereignisse am Schluss angelangt war, nickte er nur langsam und seine Augen nahmen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Anscheinend hatte er bereits einen Plan. Nun lehnte auch ich mich zurück. Na, da war ich ja mal gespannt!

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass du in ernster Gefahr bist, vor der wir dich anscheinend nicht beschützen können."

Ich nickte ungeduldig. Ja, das wusste ich bereits.

„Deshalb wird es das Beste sein, wenn du erst einmal eine Zeit lang... nun, sozusagen untertauchst."

Untertauchen? Wieso sollte ich untertauchen? In Hogwarts war ich nicht sicher. Das bedeutete, um „unterzutauchen" würde ich die Schule verlassen müssen. Wahrscheinlich würde man mich in die menschenleere Wildnis bringen, damit mich niemand zu Gesicht bekam, der mich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen sollte. Und das auf unbestimmte Zeit. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie viel Schulstoff ich verpassen würde! Das würde ich nie im Leben wieder aufholen! Das bedeutete, dass ich dieses Jahr wiederholen müsste und das würde mein Stolz nicht verkraften! Da setzte ich mich lieber dieser Gefahr aus.

Große, grüne Augen kamen mir in den Sinn, auf die ich sehr lange Zeit verzichten müsste, würde ich die Schule verlassen. Und wenn ich das Jahr wiederholen müsste, dann würden wir – logischerweise- auch nicht mehr in einem Jahrgang sein. Ich würde Harry fast überhaupt nicht mehr sehen. Und bei diesem Gedanken regte sich in mir tief empfundener Widerwille. Ich versuchte, dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren und zu verdrängen, doch es gelang mir nicht.

Nein, untertauchen war keinesfalls eine Option für mich!

Ich wollte gerade zum Protestieren ansetzen, als ich bemerkte, dass der Ausdruck in Dumbledores Augen hart und unnachgiebig wurde. Verblüfft schloss sich mein Mund, denn einen solchen Blick hatte ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen. „Glaube nicht, dass du eine Wahl hast, Draco." Seine Stimme war nicht kalt, aber sie machte mir klar, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. „Es ist bereits beschlossen. Ich als Schulleiter muss Sorge für das Wohl meiner Schüler tragen. Und im Moment hat deine Sicherheit absolute Priorität. Ich habe bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen und deine Einwände werden sie nicht beeinflussen. Dein Hauslehrer ist bereits unterrichtet, dass du eine Weile nicht in Hogwarts sein wirst."

Oh, wie ich es hasste, wenn man mir Vorschriften machte. Wie ich es hasste, in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden! Zornig verengten sich meine Augen und ich funkelte Dumbledore an, der sich nun erhob. Das war _mein_ Leben! Wenn ich das Risiko eingehen wollte, war es allein _meine_ Sache! Was bildete sich dieser Mann ein? Niemand, auch er nicht, würde mich jemals von-

Stopp! Nicht weiterdenken! Das war nicht ich, das war schon wieder dieses Etwas in mir. Mir ging es doch vorrangig um den Schulstoff, den ich verpassen würde, „ihm" ging es darum, nicht von Harry getrennt zu werden. Jetzt, wo diese Gefahr so unmittelbar bestand, bäumte es sich wieder gegen seine Ketten auf, wurde ähnlich wie damals beim Sucher zur tobenden Bestie, und ich konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Sein Zorn wurde mein Zorn.

Dumbledore blickte mich an, seine Augen verrieten ein Wissen, das ihm gar nicht zustand, und dann hob er seinen Zauberstab. Instinktiv zuckten auch meine Finger zu meinem eigenen Zauberstab, doch bevor sie sich darum schließen konnten, hatte der Schulleiter seinen Zauber gesprochen.

„_Carmen protegens!_" 

Er machte eine kompliziert anmutende Bewegung mit der Hand und etwas Unsichtbares traf mich mit der Wucht des Hogwartsexpresses in voller Fahrt. Einen Moment lang, konnte ich nicht atmen, der Stuhl wurde nach hinten geschleudert und mein Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden. Doch ich berührte den Fußboden nie.

Stattdessen schien ich plötzlich in der Luft zu schweben, umgeben von leuchtendem, goldenem Licht. Ich hörte noch etwas, das wie „feles" klang und dann setzte etwas ein, dass ich mit verwundertem Erstaunen verfolgte. Alle Knochen in meinem Körper schienen zu verschwinden und für einen Moment wusste ich sehr genau, wie sich Harry gefühlt haben musste, als Lockhardt im zweiten Jahr alle Knochen in seinem gebrochenen Arm aufgelöst hatte.

Und dann waren sie wieder da. Zuerst nur in kleinen Stückchen, dann setzten sie sich wieder zu einem zusammenhängendem Skelett zusammen. Nur, irgendetwas schien daran falsch zu sein. Ich hatte den Eindruck, als ob sich meine Knochen an den falschen Stellen in den falschen Winkel zusammen wuchsen- als ob sie ein völlig anderes Skelett bildeten. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich noch nie zuvor erfahren hatte, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sich das eigene Knochengerüst neu bildete. Es tat nicht weh, aber es kribbelte auf sonderbare Art und als das goldenen Licht, das mich umgab, schließlich schwächer wurde, schienen alle Knochen ihren Platz gefunden zu haben und ich fühlte mich furchtbar müde.

Ich sank sanft zu Boden und hatte nur noch ein Bedürfnis: mich einzurollen und zu schlafen. Doch etwas in mir begehrte dagegen auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte mich der alte Mann schläfrig gemacht, damit er mich problemlos fortschaffen konnte, doch diese Befriedigung würde ich ihm nicht gönnen! Ich würde mich bis zum letzten Atemzug wehren! Wütend zuckte meine Schwanzspitze, um meine Worte zu bekräftigen.

Moment! Schwanz ?°! Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter, sah weißes Fell auf meinem Rücken und ganz am Ende meines Körpers ein ebenso weißes, pelziges Anhängsel. Ich blickte nach unten und sah dort vier weiße, weiche Pfoten. Was zum-?°! „Meow?°! "

Oh, na wunderbar! Damit wäre meine Frage wohl beantwortet. Ich war eine Katze. Dieser senile, alte Greis hatte mich in eine _Katze_ verwandelt! Was zum Teufel bezweckte er damit? Aus Gewohnheit wollte ich ihm eine zornige Frage dazu stellen, doch alles, was aus meinem Mund kam, war ein wütendes Fauchen.

Dumbledore lächelte nur zu mir herunter und seine blauen Augen funkelten wieder. Dann bückte er sich, um mich vom Boden aufzulesen, doch ich machte einen Satz zurück und schlug mit einer Pfote nach seiner Hand. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel mir auf, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie man die Krallen ausfuhr. Na herrlich!

Es wurde nur eine kurze Jagd, denn erstens haperte es noch mit der Koordination meiner vier Beine und zweitens war Dumbledore nicht dumm. Er nahm einfach seinen Zauberstab und zwei Sekunden später saß ich fauchend auf seinem Arm. Wie _demütigend_! Das würde ich ihm nie vergessen! Niemals! Wenn meine Zeit gekommen war, dann-

Plötzlich viel mir auf, wie groß alles wirkte. Der Schreibtisch, die Bücherregale, die ganzen Gerätschaften, ja, sogar Dumbledores Hände. Oh Merlin, steh mir bei! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! – _Ich korrigiere: Ich bin keine _Katze_, ich bin ein _Kätzchen – Was war nur in den Schulleiter gefahren? Wie sollte ich mich denn in dieser Gestalt verteidigen?

Er lächelte milde zu mir herab und hätte ich gewusst, wie man mit diesen Krallen umging, hätte ich ihm dafür die Augen ausgekratzt. „Nun, ich habe Professor Snape zwar gesagt, dass du eine Zeit lang nicht in Hogwarts sein würdest, aber das bezog sich ja nur auf deine menschliche Gestalt, nicht wahr?"

Meine Öhrchen stellten sich auf. Was? Hieß das, ich konnte hier bleiben? Aber was nützte es mir? Ich konnte dem Unterricht trotzdem nicht beiwohnen. Kaum ein Lehrer würde ein Kätzchen in seinen Räumen dulden. Und mitschreiben konnte ich auch nicht. Hausaufgaben machen war auch passé. Sicher, Hausaufgaben waren lästig und zeitaufwändig, trotzdem stellten sie ein wichtiges Mittel der Wiederholung und des Selbststudiums da. Im Prinzip waren wir jetzt so weit wie vorher.

Und dann verließ Dumbledore mit mir auf dem Arm das Büro. „Das war Phase eins. Und nun kümmern wir uns um die zweite Phase deines Schutzprogramms."

Oh nein! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich legte eine Pfote über meine Augen. Was hatte der alte Mann denn _jetzt noch_ vor?

ooOoOoo

Es war Samstag morgen und ich lag hellwach in meinem Bett. Normalerweise schlief ich am Wochenende bis zum Mittag, doch die Ruhe hatte ich heute nicht. Es war der zweite Samstag nach den Überfall auf den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als ich damals mit Hermine und Ron zur Bibliothek gegangen war, hatte ich meine Ohren gespitzt und tatsächlich wurde überall geflüstert und gemurmelt. Überall erzählte man sich dasselbe und stellte abenteuerliche Vermutungen über den Grund an. Und auch die Schilderungen des Geschehens wurden immer dramatischer. Am Ende war die Hälfte der Slytherins angeblich tot und der Rest schwer verletzt. Ab diesem Punkt hatte ich es aufgegeben zu lauschen. Es kam ja doch nichts Brauchbares dabei heraus. Und ganz davon abgesehen, schürte es meine Angst um Draco noch. Was, wenn er tatsächlich in diesen Kampf verwickelt und dabei gestorben war? Das mochte ich mir gar nicht ausmalen!

Aber da so viele Leute darüber tuschelten, schien tatsächlich etwas dran zu sein. Zumindest an dem Übergriff. Gut, ich gab gerne zu, dass nicht immer alles wahr war, was Leute so redeten. Damals im zweiten Jahr hatte man auch von überall gemunkelt, dass ich der Erbe von Slytherin sei und Muggelstämmige töten will. Doch spätestens Dumbledores ernste Miene beim Mittag, als alle Schüler versammelt waren, bestätigte, dass etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen war.

Er hatte sich erhoben und keine Zeit mit langen Vorreden verschwendet. „Inzwischen dürftet ihr es alle gehört haben. Ein Unbekannter ist heute Nacht in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum eingedrungen und es kam zu einem Kampf. Entgegen einiger Annahmen gab es jedoch _nicht _Dutzende Tote und Verletzte. Aber einer eurer Mitschüler wurde schwer verletzt und das ist ernst genug."

Er nannte keinen Namen, aber er bestätigte Hermines Version. Mir sank das Herz. Und als der Schulleiter weitersprach, hörte ich ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Das war vor zwei Wochen gewesen.

Die Slytherin waren seitdem bedrückt und ungewöhnlich ruhig. Sie trieben sich immer in kleinen Gruppen herum und warfen misstrauische Blicke um sich, als könnte einer von uns plötzlich auf sie losgehen. Wäre das in Gryffindor passiert, hätten wir uns vermutlich nicht viel anders verhalten. Erstaunlich, wie sehr wir uns trotz aller Unterschiede doch ähnelten.

Und es waren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen worden. Nicht so strenge, wie damals nachdem das Dunkle Mal über dem Gelände von Hogwarts aufgestiegen war oder als der Basilisk sein Unwesen getrieben hatte, aber wenn man seine Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtete, dann sah man ungewöhnlich viele Lehrer in den Gängen. Manchmal standen sie alleine an der Ecke eines Ganges und musterten die Vorbeikommenden sorgsam, manchmal standen sie in kleinen Zweier- oder Dreier-Gruppen und schienen ganz in ihr Gespräch vertieft zu sein, behielten aber alles aus den Augenwinkeln im Blick.

Die meisten Schüler der Häuser Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor zeigten kaum eine Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten. Sie waren genau wie sonst auch, als wäre gar nichts passiert. Vielleicht dachten sie sich, es ginge sie nichts an. Schließlich war es ja „nur" Malfoy und den konnte sowieso niemand leiden. Insgeheim hatten ihm viele vielleicht sogar gewünscht, dass ihm mal jemand eine Lektion erteilte.

Der Gedanke machte mich wütend. Ich konnte sie verstehen- irgendwie- aber es änderte nichts an meinem Zorn. Sie hatten doch keine Ahnung. Sicher Draco war oft unausstehlich, aber er konnte doch auch anders sein. So anders, dass man ... dass man sich stehenden Fußes in ihn verlieben konnte. Hals über Kopf. Ohne Netz und irgendeine Sicherung.

Und völlig ungebeten, aber doch auf eine Art und Weise willkommen tauchte die Erinnerung von Dracos weichen Lippen in meinem Kopf auf. Von unserem Kuss.

Leise seufzend stand ich auf. Mit dem Schlafen würde es jetzt sowieso nichts mehr werden. Meine Gedanken waren viel zu aufgewühlt. Da konnte ich genauso gut versuchen, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun- wie zum Beispiel Schularbeiten. Die Berge schienen trotz all der Arbeit daran, nie weniger zu werden. Im Gegenteil. Ich fragte mich, wo Hermine die Zeit hernahm, immer schon vor allen anderen die Hausaufgaben erledigt zu haben und sogar noch zusätzliche Bücher zu lesen. Schlief dieses Mädchen eigentlich nie?

Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche schlich ich zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal, zog mich leise an und nahm meine Schulsachen, die ich in der Bibliothek brauchen würde. Als ich die Treppe hinunter ging, sah ich, dass Hermine sich gerade in Richtung des Ausgangs des Gemeinschaftsraumes bewegte.

Sie wandte kurz den Kopf, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie mich erkannte. „Harry, du?", fragte sie und blickte mich an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

„Ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", erklärte ich ihr und fühlte mich ein wenig verlegen unter ihrem Blick. „Gehst du in die Bibliothek?"

Sie nickte nur verblüfft und musterte die Bücher und das Schreibzeug auf meinem Arm.

„Dann komme ich mit. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fand endlich ihre Sprache wieder. „Ich glaube, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg, du notorischer Faulpelz", sagte sie lächelnd und ging vor.

„Ja, vielleicht", erwiderte ich schmunzelnd und folgte ihr durch die stillen und menschenleeren Gänge. „Stehst du immer so früh auf?"

„Na ja, nicht immer. Ich schlafe auch gerne mal aus, aber mir gefällt es, wenn alle anderen noch in den Betten liegen und man in Ruhe und ungestört arbeiten kann." Irgendwie musste ich ihr zustimmen. Hogwarts hatte am frühen Morgen durchaus etwas, das faszinierend war- wenn auch nicht so faszinierend, wie Hogwarts bei Nacht.

„Oh, guten Morgen. Ihr beide seid ja schon früh auf."

Dumbledores Stimme ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecken. „Äh...", machte ich geistreich, weil ich total überrumpelt war, doch Hermine war weniger perplex. „Guten Morgen, Professor", erwiderte sie, wie es sich gehörte.

Mein Blick fiel auf das weiße Kätzchen auf Dumbledores Arm. „Ist das Ihres?", fragte ich erstaunt, weil mir bis dato nicht bekannt gewesen war, dass Dumbledore neben Fawkes noch eine Katze besaß.

„Nein", lächelte der Schulleiter. „Ein Bekannter hat es mir auf unbestimmte Zeit zur Pflege übergeben. Unglücklicherweise habe ich keine Zeit, um mich gebührend um den Kleinen zu kümmern." Er seufzte.

Und im selben Moment wusste ich, was von mir erwartet wurde. Beinahe gegen meinen Willen hörte ich mich sagen: „Ich könnte mich an Ihrer Stelle darum kümmern." Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass es absurd war, hätte ich gesagt, das Kätzchen wäre geradezu entsetzt über meinen Vorschlag.

Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Wirklich Harry? Das wäre eine große Erleichterung für mich."

„Kein Problem" erwiderte ich und drückte Hermine meine Schulsachen in die Hand, als Dumbledore mir das kleine, weiße Fellknäuel reichte.

„Wenn es zu viel Arbeit ist, kannst du es natürlich jederzeit zurückbringen."

„Ach was... das... halt still!... geht schon", erwiderte ich, während ich mit dem Kätzchen kämpfte. Es schien partout nicht zu mir zu wollen. Wand sich in meinen Händen und schlug fauchend mit den kleinen Tatzen nach mir. Na schön, dann eben anders.

„Nun gib schon Ruhe. Ich fresse dich nicht", murrte ich und schob es kurzerhand unter meinen Pullover. Ich hatte mal gehört, dass Dunkelheit und Wärme Tiere beruhigte. Und tatsächlich- es hielt augenblicklich still.

ooOoOoo

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Der alte Mann konnte nicht wahrhaftig vorhaben, mich Harry Potter anzuvertrauen! Wir waren nicht dafür geschaffen, auf engem Raum zusammen zu leben! Er war ein Gryffindor, ich ein Slytherin. Schon unsere Gemeinschaftsräume lagen so weit auseinander wie es eben ging- und das nicht ohne Grund. Und jetzt sollte dieser Junge auf mich „aufpassen"?

Was war ich? Ein Kleinkind? Das war doch wohl die Höhe!

Doch schon reichte er mich weiter und ich spürte Harrys Hände auf meinem Fell. Das konnte doch nicht... das... oh... seine Finger fühlten sich angenehm warm an...

Erschrocken über meine eigenen Empfindungen wehrte ich mich gegen seinen Griff. Ich wollte nicht bei ihm bleiben! War das etwa der zweite Teil meines Schutzprogramms? Ein ziemlich dämlicher Plan, wenn ich das so unverblümt ausdrücken darf. Dumbledore sollte doch wissen, dass ich das nicht akzeptieren würde.

Doch mein Gedankenstrom wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als es plötzlich dunkel um mich wurde und ich begriff, dass ich mich jetzt unter Harrys Pullover befand. Seine Hand drückte mich mit Nachdruck, aber trotzdem sanft gegen seinen Bauch und ich spürte seine warme Haut an meinem Fell. Wäre ich keine Katze gewesen, wäre ich in diesem Moment sicher rot angelaufen. Hatte dieser Kerl denn überhaupt keine Schamgrenze? Obwohl... für ihn war ich ja nur eine Katze...

Und plötzlich spürte ich, wie mich die Müdigkeit, die ich schon in Dumbledores Büro verspürt hatte, mit aller Macht überwältigte. Irgendwie... irgendwie fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment sicher. Es war warm... und alles roch nach Harry, ein beruhigender Geruch... und noch bevor mir klar werden konnte, was ich da eben gedacht hatte, war ich in das Land der Träume hinüber geglitten und in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf gefallen.

To be continued...

Eine Hand wäscht die andere, ne? ;-) Wäre schön, wenn ich etwas von euch und eurer Meinung hören würde +winkz+


	14. Kapitel 14

So, und weiter geht's. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht :-)

Mondlicht

**Kapitel 14**

Ich lag mit offenen Augen in der Dunkelheit. Unter mir das große vertraute Bett des Gryffindor-Schlafsaales. Um mich herum war alles still und obwohl ich wusste, dass es Unsinn war, fühlte ich mich vollkommen allein. Die anderen schliefen um mich herum in ihren Betten und ich beneidete sie um ihren friedvollen Schlaf. An mir nagte das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

Ich war heute spät ins Bett gegangen, weit nach den anderen, weil ich so viel an Draco gedacht hatte, der verletzt auf der Krankenstation lag, dass ich mit meinen Schularbeiten für morgen einfach nicht voran gekommen war. Deshalb hatten alle anderen schon geschlafen, als ich mich auf Zehenspitzen in den Schlafsaal schlich.

Und kaum war ich mit einem leisen Seufzer in die Kissen gesunken, müde genug, um sofort einzuschlafen, hatte sich dieses eigenartige Gefühl meiner bemächtigt. Natürlich hatte ich mich schon vorher ab und zu alleine gefühlt, gerade im Dunkel der Nacht, aber es war nie so intensiv gewesen.

_Bist du einsam?_

Ein plötzliches Wispern in der Dunkelheit. Alarmiert setzte ich mich auf und musterte aufmerksam meine Umgebung, doch ich sah nichts. Wie denn auch, wenn ich die Vorhänge meines Bettes zugezogen hatte?

_Fühlst du dich allein?_

Wieder dieses Wispern. Doch dieses Mal, als es nicht so überraschend kam, hatte es nichts Bedrohliches mehr. Es schien auf schwer fassbare Weise sogar vertraut.

„Ja", antwortete ich leise mit seltsamer Offenheit und mein Blick glitt immer noch suchend durch die Dunkelheit.

_Das solltest du nicht. Du bist niemals allein. Solange _ich _lebe, wirst du niemals einsam sein. Wir sind untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Das solltest du wissen._

Ich zögerte, aber tief in mir spürte ich, wie bereits etwas Uraltes, Ursprüngliches auf diese Worte reagierte. Ich wusste, ich vermisste heute Nacht schmerzlich jemanden an meiner Seite und nur ein einziger Mensch auf dieser Welt konnte den leeren Platz in meinem Herzen ausfüllen und die Sehnsucht in mir stillen. Nur ein einziger Mensch.

Dieses uralte Etwas in mir, das diese Worte zu deuten verstand, auch wenn sie meinen Verstand im Moment noch verwirrten, erhob sich von dem Platz, an dem es bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt geschlummert hatte, um meinen nächtlichen Besucher zu begrüßen und ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Wärme und Vertrauen durchströmte mich.

„Ja", hauchte ich und begriff plötzlich tief in meinem Inneren, dass ich den zweiten Teil meiner Seele gefunden hatte. Der Teil, der vor meiner Geburt so grausam von mir gerissen wurde und den ich seitdem suchte. Wir waren wieder vereint.

Ich lächelte, als die schweren Vorhänge beiseite geschoben wurden und sich ein Schatten zu mir legte. Starke Arme umschlossen mich beschützend und vertrauensvoll rückte ich enger an den warmen Körper neben mir und bettete meinen Kopf auf der Schulter meines Gefährten. Oh ja, ich kannte ihn, dazu musste ich ihn nicht sehen. Alles war so vertraut... Der Körper, die weiche Haut, die Stimme, der Geruch, sogar die Haltung, in der wir nun da lagen. Ich legte einen Arm über den Bauch meines nächtlichen Besuchers und schmiegte mich an seine Seite. Ja, das war richtig.

Meine Augen schlossen sich schläfrig, als ich mich vollkommen zufrieden an den warmen Körper neben mir drückte. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl... ich hatte es schon einmal gespürt, aber mir kam nicht in den Sinn, wo. Das war im Moment allerdings auch nebensächlich. Die Welt rückte einfach in den Hintergrund.

Kurz darauf wurde ich aus seichtem Schlummer gerissen, als mein Besuch sich wieder erhob. „Wohin gehst du?", fragte ich schläfrig.

_Ich kann nicht bleiben. Noch nicht._

Plötzlich wieder hellwach blinzelte ich. „W-Was? Ich verstehe nicht. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

_Wenn du mich gefunden hast._

„Aber wie soll ich das machen?" Ein Hauch Verzweiflung klang in meiner Stimme mit. Wie sollte ich ihn finden, wenn ich nicht wusste, wo ich anfangen sollte zu suchen? So lange hatten wir aufeinander verzichten müssen. Und jetzt, wo wir uns endlich wieder gesehen hatten, wollte er schon wieder gehen!

Ich erhielt keine Antwort, denn von einem Moment auf den anderen war seine Gegenwart verschwunden.

Ich fuhr hoch: „Nein!" und fand mich in meinem Bett sitzend wieder. Es war immer noch dunkel, doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, auch wenn mir zunächst nicht klar war, was. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis mein schlaftrunkenes Gehirn begriff, dass ich geträumt hatte.

Im Nebenbett drehte sich Ron mit einem lauten Schnarcher auf die andere Seite und dann war es wieder ruhig im Jungenschlafsaal.

Verwirrt fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durch mein zerzaustes Haar. Das nannte ich doch mal einen seltsamen Traum! Zugegebenermaßen war er besser gewesen als meine Albträume oder meine Visionen von Voldemort, trotzdem war er merkwürdig gewesen.

Ich hatte nichts gegen dieses Gefühl von Glück und Zufriedenheit einzuwenden, dass mich während des Träumens durchströmt hatte, im Gegenteil. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich auch im wachen Zustand öfter so fühlen. Aber es war doch etwas seltsam, dass ich mich ohne zu fragen meinem nächtlichen Besucher anvertraut hatte.

Da war zwar dieses Gefühl gewesen... dieses Gefühl, meinen lang entbehrten Gefährten wieder gefunden zu haben... aber was sagte das schon? Ich ließ mich zwar oft von meinen Gefühlen leiten und die meisten meiner Entscheidungen basierten auch auf ihnen und nicht auf klaren, logischen Überlegungen, aber mir war natürlich auch klar, dass Gefühle sehr leicht manipuliert werden und in die Irre führen konnten. Ein gesundes Maß an Misstrauen war durchaus angebracht und davon hatte ich in meinem Traum nicht die geringste Spur gezeigt.

Das sollte ich mir vielleicht als Warnung zu Herzen nehmen. Wir lebten nicht in Zeiten, in denen man allzu lange überlebte, wenn man zu vertrauensselig war. Ich sollte mich niemals so unbedacht jemanden anvertrauen, wenn ich ihn nicht schon sehr lange kannte und mir seiner Loyalität gewiss war.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ ich mich zurück in meine Kissen sinken. Trotz allem... so könnten meine Träume wirklich öfter sein. Dann wurde die Gewissheit, dass ich immer noch ohne jemanden an meiner Seite war, den ich bedingungslos lieben und beschützen konnte und der dasselbe für mich tat, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit ausgelöscht.

Als ich mich auf die Seite drehte, um mich einzurollen und weiter zu schlafen, traf mein Blick auf zwei silbergraue Katzenaugen, die mich von dem Kopfkissen der anderen Bettseite anstarrten. Unwillkürlich dachte ich wieder an Draco. Ich hatte versucht, Professor Lupin auszufragen, wie es Draco ging, doch er hatte mich abgewehrt und mir gesagt, er wisse nichts. Ich hatte allerdings gespürt, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Professor McGonagall wollte mir auch nichts sagen und Hagrid schien auch von nichts zu wissen.

Stand es so schlimm um ihn?

Ich streckte die Hand nach dem Kätzchen aus, das Dumbledore mir anvertraut hatte, und erntete wie immer ein gereiztes Fauchen, als ich versuchte, es zu streicheln. Es drehte unwillig den Kopf beiseite und ich ließ die Hand enttäuscht wieder sinken. Eigentlich hatte ich ja nichts anderes erwartet, aber... es wäre irgendwie tröstlich gewesen, wenn es nicht mehr so feindselig gewesen wäre. Es wäre einfach schön gewesen, wenn ich ein bisschen mit ihm hätte schmusen können, um mich von meinen Gedanken abzulenken, aber ich musste mich wohl damit abfinden, dass ich auch heute Nacht selbst damit fertig werden musste.

ooOoOoo

Mit aufmerksam gespitzten Ohren beobachtete ich, wie Harry auf der anderen Seite des Bettes noch lange wach lag. Ich hatte jetzt einige Tage bei ihm im Gryffindorturm verbracht und hatte festgestellt, dass er ein unruhiger Schläfer war. Beinahe die Hälfte der Nacht wälzte er sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere oder schreckte schweißgebadet und schwer atmend hoch. Und lange danach wollte der Schlaf nicht zu ihm zurückfinden.

Es war seltsam... natürlich hatte ich gehört, dass er oft Albträume hatte und deshalb überraschte es mich auch nicht. Aber seine Hilflosigkeit weckte einen ungewöhnlich starken Beschützerinstinkt in mir. Natürlich konnte auch ich nichts gegen seine Träume ausrichten, aber... ich wollte ihn hinterher in den Arm nehmen, ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streicheln und ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Es gab Momente, da wollte ich so sehr für ihn da sein, dass es mir selbst Angst machte.

Auch jetzt, als er zusammengerollt dalag, die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn gezogen, obwohl es nicht kalt war, hatte ich dieses Bedürfnis wieder. Es war mir fremd, aber es erschien mir wie die einzig mögliche Reaktion auf seine Träume. Noch dazu, wo er so offensichtlich meine Nähe suchte. Ich hatte die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen gesehen, als er die Hand nach mir ausgestreckt und ich ihn fauchend zurückgewiesen hatte.

Meine Schwanzspitze zuckte hinter mir unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen und verriet meine innere Aufgewühltheit. Natürlich würde ich mich in meiner menschlichen Gestalt niemals zu ihm legen, um ihn zu trösten, weil ihm das Gefühle verraten würde, von denen er nichts wissen sollte. Aber jetzt war ich nur eine Katze. Ich könnte also... es wäre überhaupt kein Problem, wenn ich... Er würde nie erfahren, mit wem er sich das Bett geteilt hatte...

Zögernd erhob ich mich von meinem Platz und schlich vorsichtig auf Samtpfoten zu ihm herüber. Seine wundervollen, grünen Augen richteten sich auf mich, als ich mich bewegte, und sein Blick war fragend.

„Was..?", flüsterte er perplex, als ich zu ihm unter die Decke kroch und mich in seiner Halsbeuge einrollte. Doch nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung breitete sich ein leises Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. Er schmiegte seine Wange gegen meinen Kopf und seufzte zufrieden. Ich ließ ihn gewähren und wunderte mich, wie natürlich und gut es sich anfühlte, so nah bei ihm zu sein.

Ich dachte an den Morgen im Haus seiner Verwandten, an dem ich ihn so vertrauensvoll an mich geschmiegt gefunden hatte. Und ich dachte an seinen warmen Körper, der so perfekt zu meinem eigenen zu passen schien. Und jetzt, mit meinen schärferen Sinnen, kam noch sein Geruch dazu. Es war so schwer ihn zu beschreiben, aber er roch gut. Weich und gleichzeitig stark. Zärtlich, aber starrsinnig. Liebevoll, doch ebenso einsam.

Harrys warmer Atem strich in langsamen, gleichmäßigen Zügen über mein Fell, nachdem er wieder hinüber in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf geglitten war. Der Schlafsaal war dunkel und ruhig. Nur von draußen klang der leise Ruf einer Eule, die in der Nacht ihre Beute jagte, herein und es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch ich eingeschlafen.

ooOoOoo

Nevilles Wecker riss mich am nächsten Morgen mitten aus einer Tiefschlafphase heraus. Im ersten Moment war ich völlig desorientiert und dachte ich wäre wieder im Schrank bei den Dursleys, bevor mir einfiel, dass ich immer noch in Hogwarts und es nun Zeit zum Aufstehen war.

Und wie so oft verspürte ich keine Lust dazu. Ich wusste, dass meine Müdigkeit verfliegen würde, wenn ich erst einmal im Bad gewesen war, doch ich mochte mich nicht aufraffen und mich dorthin schleppen. Noch dazu, weil Dumbledores Kater immer noch an der Stelle lag, an der er sich in der Nacht zuvor niedergelassen hatte: In meiner Halsbeuge.

Und da war noch etwas, dass mich überraschte, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass der Kater seine Scheu mir gegenüber endlich überwunden hatte. Seit er sich bei mir eingerollt hatte und ich eingeschlafen war, hatte ich mich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Normalerweise schlief ich so unruhig, dass ich am nächsten Morgen in einer ganz anderen Position und meist auch an einer ganz anderen Stelle aufwachte, als der, an der ich eingeschlafen war.

Entweder war das eine der wenigen Nächte gewesen, in der ich ausgesprochen ruhig geschlafen hatte oder der warme Katzenkörper, dessen weiches Fell sich gegen meine Halsbeuge schmiegte, übte wirklich eine außerordentlich beruhigende Wirkung auf mich aus.

„Hey, du Schlafmütze! Steh auf!" Die Vorhänge zu meinem Bett wurden aufgerissen und als ich mich träge blinzelnd zu dem Übeltäter umwandte, entdeckte ich Ron, der vorsorglich schon einen Lappen in der Hand hielt.

Murrend richtete ich mich auf und streckte mich ausgiebig. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich bin gleich soweit." Müde blinzelnd krabbelte ich aus dem Bett. Ein neidischer Blick traf den Kater, der nur kurz aufblickte und seinen Kopf dann wieder auf das Kissen fallen ließ, und dann machte ich mich bibbernd auf ins Bad. Als ich jedoch wieder in den Schlafsaal kam, um mich anzuziehen, war das Bett leer.

Und wenig später wusste ich auch wieso. Ich durchquerte gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Weg zum Porträt, um mit Ron und Hermine hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen, da entdeckte ich mein Pflegekind stolz und aufrecht auf einem der Sessel nahe des Ausgangs sitzen.

„Du solltest ihm endlich einen Namen geben", sagte Hermine neben mir, die meinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Er hat doch wahrscheinlich schon einen." – _Aber sie hat Recht_ –, dachte ich, während ich zum Sessel hinüber ging. Ich würde in nächster Zeit nicht dazu kommen, Dumbledore danach zu fragen und ich konnte ihn nicht immer nur „der Kater" oder „Dumbledores Katze" nennen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte ich lächelnd, als ich den Sessel erreicht hatte und streckte die Hand aus, um ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln, darauf gefasst, eins mit seinen scharfen Krallen gewischt zu kriegen. Doch zu meiner großen Freunde ließ er es sich gefallen, während er mich aus ernsten Katzenaugen musterte.

„Nenn' ihn doch Schneeball oder so bis Dumbledores Freund ihn wieder haben will", schlug Ron schulterzuckend vor, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf, denn einen Moment sah der Kater aus, als würde er mir tatsächlich die Augen auskratzen, wenn ich auf diesen Vorschlag einging.

– _Bei seinem Temperament sollte ich ihn lieber Draco nennen – _ging es mir durch den Kopf und ich wandte mich lächelnd ab. Oder wollte es zumindest. Denn gerade als ich dem Sessel halb den Rücken zugedreht hatte, bohrten sich spitze Krallen in meine Hand und mit einem unwillkürlichen „Au!" wandte ich mich zurück, um den Kater strafend zu mustern.

Er hielt meine Hand zwischen beiden Vorderpfoten, die Krallen ausgefahren und schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, in nächster Zeit loszulassen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war entschlossen und... einen Moment stockte ich, als mir auffiel, wie _menschlich_ sein Blick war. Doch bevor ich mich allzu sehr darüber wundern konnte, war er blitzschnell und geschickt an meinem Arm hinaufgeklettert und thronte nun auf meiner Schulter. Seine nadelspitzen Krallen drückten sich durch den Stoff meiner Schulrobe hindurch in meine Schulter.

„Was...!", entfuhr es mir und als ich nach oben langen wollte, um ihn wieder herunter zu holen, war die alte Aggressivität zurück. Er fauchte ungehalten und ich hielt einen Moment verblüfft inne. Der Kater wollte doch nicht etwa mit zum Frühstück?

„Kommst du Harry?", rief Hermine ungeduldig von der anderen Seite des Porträtlochs.

„Ja doch!", rief ich zurück und holte mir eine blutige Hand, als ich nach meinem Pflegekind greifen wollte. Warum kam er ausgerechnet jetzt auf dumme Ideen? Ich hatte keine Zeit zum spielen! „Schon gut", murrte ich widerwillig. „Ich nehme dich mit. Kommst du jetzt endlich von meiner Schulter?" Und dieses Mal ließ er sich tatsächlich von mir greifen.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine auf dem Weg zum Großen Saal und ihr Blick fiel bedeutungsschwer auf den Kater- ich hatte soeben beschlossen ihn ‚Blizzard' zu taufen- auf meinem Arm.

„Er wollte nicht da bleiben", erklärte ich ihr mürrisch und zeigte ihr meine verletzte Hand.

„Du wirst ihn doch aber nicht mit in den Unterricht nehmen, oder?", hakte sie nach und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht!" Ich hatte mir die Schuldordnung nie durchgelesen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Haustiere in den Unterrichtsräumen nicht erlaubt waren. Allerdings hatte ich die Rechnung ohne Blizzards Starrsinn gemacht.

ooOoOoo

Der Himmel draußen war pechschwarz und Regentropfen so groß wie wertvolle Perlen trommelten in einem raschen, unermüdlichen Stakkato gegen das Fenster, vor dem ich bequem lag und hinaussah. Unten in den Kerkern hätte ich den Sturm wahrscheinlich nicht in all seiner Wucht mitbekommen, aber hier oben im Turm hörte man deutlich, wie er um die Ecken des Schlosses fauchte.

Ich rollte mich ein wenig vor dem kühlen Fenster zusammen und blickte hinaus in die stürmische Nacht. Alles in allem war das Leben im Gyffindorturm gar nicht übel. Nicht zufriedenstellend, aber auch nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Vor allem nicht mehr, nachdem ich Harry dazu gebracht hatte, mich zu den Unterrichtsstunden mitzunehmen, damit ich nicht allzu viel verpasste.

Natürlich hatte er nach dem ersten Mal versucht, mir am Morgen auszuweichen und aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch ich hatte es jedes Mal geschafft ihn aufzuspüren und hatte ihn solange bearbeitet, bis er seinen sinnlosen Widerstand aufgab und mich mitnahm. Nicht einmal in dieser Gestalt konnte er es ernsthaft mit mir aufnehmen! Unter meinen Schnurrhaaren breitete sich ein schadenfrohes Katzengrinsen aus.

Doch es verschwand schnell wieder, als meine Gedanken weiter zu den Unterrichtsstunden wanderten. Oh, es war so langweilig gewesen oben im Turm zu bleiben mit den anderen Tieren und nichts zu tun zu haben. Ich hatte versucht mich zu beschäftigen, doch es war endlos mühsam zu versuchen, mit Katzenpfoten in Büchern, die von ihren Besitzern liegen gelassen worden waren, herumzublättern.

Und so konnte das einfach nicht weiter gehen! Sicher, ich wollte nicht umgebracht werden, aber ich hatte auch nie darum gebeten, versteckt zu werden. Und schon gar nicht auf diese Weise. Als Kätzchen in der Löwenhöhle unter Potters Aufsicht- also wirklich!

Und so hatte ich mich entschlossen, dass sich etwas ändern musste. Die Idee, es so simpel anzugehen, kam mir aber erst nach jener Nacht, in der ich mich... nun... an Harrys Halsbeuge geschmiegt hatte. Freilich nur um ihn zu trösten! Aber als ich mich nach dem Aufwachen in dem Bett gerekelt hatte, bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass ich meine Krallen ausgefahren hatte. Endlich hatte ich den Bogen raus! Und ich beschloss, sie zu benutzen, um mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Das war sehr viel simpler, als mich in seine Tasche, die mit Büchern vollgestopft war, schmuggeln zu wollen. Das konnte ich immer noch versuchen, wenn Plan A nicht funktionierte.

Zum Glück war Harry nicht besonders scharf auf blutige Hände.

Soweit hatte alles geklappt. Dennoch stellten sich im Unterricht unerwartete Probleme ein. Am liebsten war es mir, wenn er mich einfach in seine Tasche steckte und sie ein wenig aufließ. Ich konnte nicht mitschreiben, aber hören konnte ich von meinem Platz ausgezeichnet.

Doch leider schien ihn die Befürchtung zu quälen, ich könnte mitten in der Stunde auf die dumme Idee kommen, aus meinem Versteck zu hüpfen und mich zu verraten, weshalb er mich nur selten in seiner Tasche verstaute. Stattdessen versteckte er mich sehr viel lieber unter seinem Umhang oder gar unter seinem Pullover.

Und das passte mir gar nicht! Durch die Lagen Stoff, die mich umgaben, vernahm ich die Stimmen der Lehrer nur gedämpft und gerade bei Professor Snape, der oft an der Grenze zum Flüsterton sprach, war das unheimlich unpraktisch. Außerdem war ich abgelenkt. So nahe bei ihm, dass ich die Wärme seines Körpers spürte und von Kopf bis Schwanzspitze in seinen herrlichen Geruch eingehüllt war, konnte ich kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, sondern wollte einfach nur schnurren.

Das hing sicher damit zusammen, dass nun auch mein Verstand teilweise der einer Katze war. Entweder das oder ich hatte dieses Etwas, das so vehement nach Harry verlangte, aus meinem menschlichen mit hinüber in den tierischen Körper genommen und das war ein höchst unerfreulicher Gedanke. Schließlich konnte man nie wissen, wann _es_ sich wieder entschloss Amok zu laufen und ich hatte bereits bemerkt, dass ich als Katze wesentlich weniger Selbstkontrolle hatte, denn als Mensch.

Ich seufzte lautlos auf meiner Fensterbank und hob den Kopf, um meinen Blick durch den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum schweifen zu lassen. Für dieses Problem hatte ich noch keine Lösung gefunden und so sehr ich auch versuchte, mir das Gegenteil einzureden- etwas in mir sagte mir, dass es hierfür auch keine gab.

Meine Augen landeten auf einem orangeroten Fellknäuel, dass sich gemütlich in einem Sessel eingerollte hatte. Der Kater von Granger, der mir in just diesem Moment sein eingedelltes Gesicht zuwandte und mich seinerseits musterte. Der Teufel sollte mich holen, aber _das_ war _kein _normaler Kater! Bei Merlins Barte, ich würde meine rechte Hand darauf verwetten, dass er genau wusste, dass ich in Wahrheit ein Mensch war. Er wich mir kaum von der Seite, sobald ich mich im Gryffindorturm befand und in seinem wachsamen Blick fand ich ein Wissen und eine Intelligenz, die ihm als Tier nicht zustanden.

Etwas steif vom langen Liegen erhob ich mich und sprang von der Fensterbank, um zu Granger hinüber zu wandern. Sie machte gerade Hausaufgaben und ich wollte ein paar Blicke auf ihre Aufzeichnungen und auf ihre Bücher riskieren. Harry hatte heute wieder einen seiner ungnädigen Tage gehabt und mich den ganzen Tag lang unter seinem Pullover versteckt. Ich wollte mir einfach einen Überblick über das verschaffen, was ich verpasst hatte.

Wie üblich wusste der Kater von Granger genau was ich vorhatte, kaum dass ich von der Fensterbank herunter war. Er sprang ebenfalls mit einem eleganten Satz von seinem Sessel und wuselte eilig an mir vorbei und hinüber zu seiner Besitzerin. Und dabei nahm er keine Rücksicht auf Verluste- oder auf etwaige Gryffindorbeine, die in seinem Weg waren.

Ein Drittklässler musste einen raschen Ausfallschritt machen, um nicht von ihm umgerannt zu werden, und fluchte lauthals. Es gelang ihm zwar, schnell das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, doch das galt leider nicht für den vollen Becher Kakao in seiner Hand und so landete ein Gutteil der heißen Flüssigkeit nicht nur auf den Teppich, sondern zielgenau auch auf meinem weißen Fell.

Mit einem zornigen Fauchen sprang ich zurück, spürte die Hitze auf meiner Haut und hatte nicht übel Lust dem Trottel die Krallen ins Bein zu schlagen. Doch da er sich auch die Finger an dem überschwappenden Kakao verbrüht hatte, entschied ich mich, Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen.

Missmutig setzte ich mich auf meine vier Buchstaben und besah mir die Bescherung auf meinem Rücken. Na wunderbar! Fast die Hälfte des ehemals strahlend weißen Fells war jetzt fleckig braun und verklebt. Wie sah das denn aus? Ich mochte im Moment kein Mensch sein, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ich keinen Wert mehr auf mein Äußeres legte. Wie sollte ich dieses Zeug nur wieder abkriegen?

Meine Augen wanderten zu Krummbein, der auf dem Tisch vor Hermine zwischen den Büchern thronte, sich ausgiebig putzte und mir einen provokanten Blick zukommen ließ. Oh nein! _Oh nein, _ganz sicher nicht! Ich würde mich nicht dazu herablassen, mir das Fell mit der Zunge zu putzen wie ein Tier! Auf gar keinen Fall!

Ich schenkte ihm einen tödlichen Blick als Antwort, reckte meinen Schwanz in die Höhe und stolzierte hinüber zum Jungenbad. Einen kräftigen Sprung später hing ich an der Türklinke, die durch mein Gewicht heruntergedrückt wurde, und die hinderliche Tür schwang auf. Als ich elegant auf der anderen Seite gelandet war, versuchte ich, sie wieder zuzuschieben. Allerdings erforderte das weitaus mehr Kraft, als ich erwartet hatte. Ich verfluchte Dumbledore im Stillen dafür, dass er aus mir so ein kleines Tier gemacht hatte, doch endlich fiel die störrische Tür doch noch ins Schloss.

Zufrieden, dass ich die Zugluft ausgesperrt hatte und nun einigermaßen von Privatsphäre sprechen konnte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Kabinen. Auf halber Strecke stolperte ich über eine klatschnasse und schlammverkrustete Quidditch-Robe und wusste nicht, ob ich darüber erfreut sein sollte oder nicht. Natürlich war mir klar, dass es mir nicht möglich war, die Mischbatterie der Dusche als Katze zu bedienen und ich zwangsläufig auf einen Menschen angewiesen war, doch musste es ausgerechnet einer aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft sein?

Wenn ich richtig Pech hatte, war es dieser Weasley. Oh, ich konnte diese Person nicht ausstehen! Ich mochte die ganze Familie nicht, aber ihn am allerwenigstens. Wenn ich daran dachte, wie er ständig an Harrys Seite klebte, wurde mir schlecht. Und zusammen mit der Übelkeit und der Abneigung tauchte ein Bild vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Hogwartsexpress, erstes Schuljahr. Harry Potter, der meine Freundschaft kühl ablehnte und ihm gegenüber- Ronald Weasley, grinsend. Wenn es diese Schande für die Zaubererschaft nicht gegeben hätte, wäre alles vielleicht ganz anders gelaufen. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wären Harry und ich inzwischen vielleicht-

Meine Gedanken kamen zu einem abrupten Halt, als ich die Kabine betrat, aus der ich das Wasserrauschen vernommen hatte. Meine Katzenaugen sahen sich mit zwei schlanken Knöcheln konfrontiert und ohne mein Zutun wanderten sie langsam weiter nach oben über lange, wohlgeformte Beine, einem knackigen Hintern und einer schmalen Taille hinauf zu einem Rücken, der nicht besonders muskulös, aber auf schwer definierbare Weise _sexy_ war.

Ich wusste, ich sollte es besser lassen. Wenn sich am Ende des Halses ein Rotschopf befand, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich hier und jetzt übergeben. Ein nackter Weasley war nichts, dass ich meinen Augen antun wollte, egal wie atemberaubend der Körper auch sein mochte, doch ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen.

Ein warmes, samtenes Lachen ließ meinen Blick schneller als beabsichtigt nach oben schnellen und was ich sah, ließ meinen Herzschlag für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stoppen. „Wie siehst du denn aus?" Grüne Augen funkelten belustigt, als sich ihr Besitzer herumdrehte und zu mir herunterbeugte.

Entsetzt machte ich einen Schritt zurück. Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter in der Dusche. Ohne einen einzigen Fetzen Kleidung am Leib! Natürlich hatte ich schon andere Jungen nackt gesehen, aber nicht _ihn_. Nicht ihn, der meine Gedanken so beherrschte und dafür sorgte, dass meine Gefühle ein beständiges Chaos waren. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und um die Sache noch zu verschlimmern, streckte er jetzt die Hände nach mir aus und nahm mich hoch, um sich mein Fell aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Ich erstarrte, als hätte mich ein Schockzauber mit voller Wucht getroffen.

„Was hast du nur angestellt?", fragte er lächelnd und ich hörte den zärtlichen Ton seiner Stimme ganz genau. Plötzlich fing die Welt an sich zu drehen und alles, was ich noch herausbrachte, war ein schwaches Wimmern. Wenn er mich nicht sofort losließ, würde ein Unglück geschehen! Ich merkte, wie ich zu zittern begann, während ich mich bemühte, meine Selbstkontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten... doch wenn ich nicht sofort aus seiner Nähe verschwinden konnte, dann war das alles umsonst. Dann war es zu spät und ich würde-

Die wirbelnde Welt kam zum Stillstand und die Zeit gefror. Eine Seife glitt geschmeidig über meinen Körper und anschließend massierten schlanke, talentierte Finger den Schaum in mein Fell ein. Meine Haut begann wundervoll zu prickeln. Ich fühlte, wie mir meine Selbstbeherrschung entglitt und es war mir vollkommen egal.

Unter seinem sanften Lächeln schmiegte ich mich laut schnurrend in seine zärtlichen Hände.

ooOoOoo

Tief in Gedanken versunken saß ich in einem Sessel am Kamin, Blizzard auf meinem Schoß. Meine Augen waren auf Ron gerichtet, der gerade die letzten Sätze seines Aufsatzes für Verwandlungen schrieb, doch ich sah ihn im Grunde nicht.

Ich dachte an Draco. Der Überfall war jetzt 3 Wochen her und noch immer war nicht die kleinste Haarspitze von ihm zu sehen. Stimmten die Gerüchte vielleicht doch? War er tot? Dumbledore hatte zwar gesagt, es hätte keine Toten, nur einen Verletzten gegeben... aber in Anbetracht der Zeit, die inzwischen verstrichen war, musste Draco wirklich schwer verwundet worden sein. Wenn er damals noch nicht tot war, war er es vielleicht inzwischen.

Meine Sorge fraß mich langsam auf. Tagsüber bombardierte mich meine Fantasie mit schrecklichen Bildern und nachts träumte ich, wie Draco auf viele verschiedene Arten den Tod fand, jede für sich furchtbar. Als ich es schließlich nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, hatte ich ihm einen Besuch abstatten wollen.

Doch bevor ich das Bett am Fenster erreichte, das mit einem Wandschirm von der restlichen Krankenstation abgeschirmt war, hatte mich Madam Pomfrey abgefangen und mich rausgeworfen. Der Patient brauche Ruhe. Er sei noch nicht so weit, um Besuch empfangen zu können.

Nach drei Wochen immer noch nicht? Das trug überhaupt nicht dazu bei, mich zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil. Ich wusste zwar, dass unsere Krankenschwester ihre Patienten manchmal ein bisschen zu sehr bemutterte und abschirmte, aber die Befürchtung, dass es in diesem Fall berechtigt war, ließ mich nicht los..

Ich hatte den verwüsteten Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zwar nicht gesehen, aber der Schreck saß ihnen immer noch tief in den Knochen. Noch immer traf man sie nur in kleinen Grüppchen an. Also musste es wirklich übel gewesen sein. Wer trachtete Draco nur so nach dem Leben und vor allem: _Warum?_

„Ihr versteht euch inzwischen ziemlich gut, oder?", fragte Ron und riss mich damit so plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken, dass ich ihn für eine geschlagene Minute völlig verwirrt anstarrte. Dann dämmerte mir endlich, was er meinte.

Ich blickte hinunter auf Blizzard, der unter meinen kraulenden Fingern leise schnurrte. „Jaah... ja, stimmt schon...", antwortete ich zerstreut. Dass ich mit ihm inzwischen bestens zurecht kam, änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sich die Sorge um Draco wie ein spitzer Stachel in mein Herz bohrte.

Hermine, die gerade Rons Aufsatz Korrektur las, blickte auf. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja... das heißt nein." Sollte ich mich ihnen tatsächlich anvertrauen? Sie würden es vielleicht nicht verstehen, weil ich ihnen nicht erzählen konnte, was in den Weihnachtsferien vorgefallen war. Mein scheinbar grundloser Gefühlsumschwung würde sie irritieren. Aber waren sie nicht auch meine besten Freunde? Bisher hatte ich mit ihnen immer über alles sprechen können... Ich beschloss, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Malfoy schon ziemlich lange fehlt?", fragte ich zögerlich und bemerkte nur am Rande, dass Blizzard aufhörte zu schnurren und seinen Kopf hob, um mich zu mustern.

Ron schnaubte. „Das ist kein großer Verlust würde ich sagen."

„Nein... aber es muss ihn ziemlich übel erwischt haben. Ich meine, wir haben einiges erlebt... Aber wir hatten bisher kein Phantom, dass Schüler angreifen und immer wieder spurlos verschwinden konnte. Das find ich... beunruhigend."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und mir war der wachsame Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der erschien, als ich Draco erwähnte, nicht entgangen. Ich musste vorsichtig sein mit dem, was ich sagte.

„Und was ist mit dem Basilisken?", erinnerte mich Ron. „Der erschien uns zunächst auch wie ein Phantom."

„Das ist richtig", meldete sich nun auch Hermine zu Wort, „aber er hatte es niemals nur auf einen Schüler abgesehen und er hat es auch nicht geschafft, in die gut geschützten Gemeinschaftsräume einzudringen." Daraufhin folgte kurzes Schweigen, bevor Hermine erneut sprach, dieses Mal in einem leisen, sanften Tonfall. „Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Ich versteifte mich. „Nein! Es ist nur..." Mir fiel keine Ausrede ein. Hermine hatte mich erfolgreich in die Ecke gedrängt.

„Warum besuchst du ihn nicht einfach auf der Krankenstation?", schlug sie vor und lächelte mich an.

Ron schnappte empört nach Luft und ich begann unruhig auf meinem Sessel hin- und herzurutschen. „Das habe ich bereits versucht, aber Madam Pomfrey hat mich rausgeschmissen, bevor ich sehen konnte wie es ihm geht", gab ich schließlich widerstrebend zu.

„_Was?_", keuchte Ron entsetzt. „Langsam glaube ich, du spinnst, Harry. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du verhältst dich seltsam in letzter Zeit, wenn Malfoy ins Spiel kommt. Erst riskierst du dein Leben, damit ihn diese Statue nicht erschlägt, dann rettest du ihn erneut in Zaubertränke und jetzt besuchst du ihn auch schon am Krankenbett! Was ist _los_ mit dir?"

Ich wies Ron darauf hin, dass ich in Zaubertränke auch mich selbst gerettet hatte, aber das ließ diesen ungläubigen Ausdruck nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden. Und in Hermines Augen blitzte es triumphierend auf und das beunruhigte mich noch viel mehr. So sah sie aus, wenn sie einen Geistesblitz hatte und die Fakten zu der einzig richtigen Lösung zusammenfasste.

Ruckartig erhob ich mich. „Es ist spät und ich bin müde. Gute Nacht." Mit Blizzard auf dem Arm ging ich zur Treppen. Ich wäre am liebsten gerannt, aber das war ohnehin schon nicht das, was man einen gelungenen Abgang nannte. Ich musste es nicht noch mehr vermasseln, indem ich noch offensichtlicher floh.

„Harry?"

Steif drehte ich mich wieder zu Hermine um und machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Wenn sie mich fragte, ob ich Draco liebte, würde ich keine Lüge zustande bringen. Und was das für meine Freundschaft mit den beiden- vor allem für die mit Ron- zur Folge hatte, daran wollte ich lieber nicht denken.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass es eine tolle Nacht ist?" Sie blickte lächelnd aus dem Fenster.

Ich runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Ihre seltsame Frage hatte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Ich war auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet gewesen und nicht auf so eine zusammenhanglose Frage. Obwohl ich nicht leugnen konnte, dass ich erleichtert darüber war. „Sicher.. wenn du meinst...", erwiderte ich vage und machte mich wieder auf den Weg hinauf zum Jungeschlafsaal.

Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht und alle anderen Jungs aus meinem Schlafsaal hatten inzwischen in das Reich der Träume gefunden. Sogar Blizzard, der auf meinem Bauch lag, schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Nur ich lag noch wach und starrte den Betthimmel an; zu unruhig um Schlaf zu finden.

„So geht das nicht weiter", flüsterte ich missgelaunt und schob Blizzard unsanft von mir herunter, worauf er mit einem verstimmten Knurren reagierte und mich ärgerlich anfunkelte. Ohne ihn zu beachten, drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und holte meinen Zauberstab und das Foto von jenem Quidditch-Spiel unter meinem Kopfkissen hervor, bei dem ich zu Draco auf den Besen gesprungen war, nur um den Schnatz zu fangen.

„Lumos." Im schwachen Licht meines Zauberstabes sah ich immer wieder zu, wie Draco mich fing und wir einen Moment zu lange in dieser vertrauten Position verharrten. Neben mir bewegte sich Blizzard und schien über meine Schulter auf das Foto zu schauen, doch ich hatte im Moment nur Augen für Draco. Es war nicht fair, dass er alleine das Ziel war. Nicht, dass ich mich darum riss, sinnlos in Gefahr zu geraten, aber ich wollte ihn so gerne beschützen. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass ich an seiner Stelle die Zielscheibe wurde, dann war das völlig in Ordnung.

Immerhin war ich daran gewöhnt, in gefährliche Situationen zu geraten. Ich hatte seit meinem ersten Schuljahr immer wieder Voldemort oder seinen Todessern gegenüber gestanden und ich hatte im Trimagischen Turnier gekämpft. Ich wollte nicht behaupten, dass Draco sich nicht selbst verteidigen konnte, aber was Gefahr betrifft, so hatte ich möglicherweise die besseren Instinkte von uns beiden.

Und ich hatte Freunde, die mir zur Seite stehen würden. Draco war zwar ständig in der Begleitung von Crabbe und Goyle zu sehen und Pansy schwärmte definitiv für ihn, aber das alles ersetzte keine wahre Freundschaft. Ob sie wirklich zu ihm halten würden wenn es darauf ankam, war fraglich.

Ich seufzte leise und zog Blizzard, dessen Fell meinen Oberarm gekitzelt hatte, an meine Brust, um ihn ein wenig im Nacken zu kraulen. „Hermine hat Recht, weißt du", wisperte ich. „Ich mache mir tatsächlich Sorgen um Draco. Der Gedanke, dass ich nicht weiß, wie es ihm geht und dass ich nichts für ihn tun kann, macht mich fast wahnsinnig."

Blizzard drückte sich schnurrend an meine bloße Haut und die Berührung war ungemein tröstend. Und inspirierend, denn plötzlich begriff ich, was Hermine mir mit ihrer seltsame Frage nach der schönen Nacht hatte sagen wollen.

Ich lächelte den kleinen weißen Kater in meinem Arm an. „Ja, es ist tatsächlich eine schöne Nacht. Geradezu geschaffen für einen Ausflug mit dem Tarnumhang." Damit erhob ich mich und zerrte besagtes Kleidungsstück unter meinem Kopfkissen hervor. Mit einem Satz saß Blizzard darauf und maunzte laut.

„Nein, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit zum spielen. Komm runter." Ich hob ihn hoch, handelte mir einige blutige Kratzer ein und setzte ihn hastig auf dem Bett ab, bevor ich mir meinen Tarnumhang schnappte und in Richtung Tür eilte. Wie ein weißer Blitze rannte Blizzard mit großen Sprüngen an mir vorbei und verstellte mir den Weg, nochmals laut maunzend.

„Shh, du wirst alle aufwecken", zischte ich ihm zu und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die anderen Betten. Es schien niemand geweckt worden zu sein- noch nicht, denn Blizzard gab keine Ruhe.

„In Ordnung...", langsam zog ich meinen Zauberstab. „Das tue ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerne. _Petrificus totalus!_" Der Zauber verfehlte ihn, weil er behände zur Seite sprang, doch das war egal. Der Weg zur Tür war frei und ich beeilte mich, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu durchqueren, bevor der Kater noch einmal auf die Idee kam, mich abhalten zu wollen. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sich mir _irgendjemand_ in den Weg stellte, egal wer.

Die Gänge von Hogwarts durchquerte ich so rasch wie möglich, aber nicht ohne die gebotene Vorsicht. Bei dem kleinen Gefecht mit Blizzard hatte ich dummerweise die Karte des Rumtreibers vergessen. Es fehlte nur noch, dass ich auf Snape traf, der sowieso einen sechsten Sinn für meine Gegenwart zu haben schien. Doch außer Sir Nicholas begegnete mir niemand. Schließlich öffnete ich mit angehaltenem Atem die Tür zur Krankenstation, darauf hoffend, dass sie nicht laut quietschte oder knarrte. Türen taten das für gewöhnlich immer dann, wenn man es gerade ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte, doch ich hatte Glück. Nach einem sichernden Blick, der mir bestätigte, dass ich alleine war, schlich ich mich an das letzte Bett heran.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich mich dem Wandschirm näherte. Schließlich wusste ich nicht, was mich erwartete. Im besten Fall ein Draco, der friedlich schlief... im schlimmsten Fall... doch diesen Gedanken wollte ich nicht zu Ende denken und unterdrückte ihn mühsam, bis ich schließlich den Wandschirm umrundet hatte und direkt vor dem Bett stand.

Ich blinzelte, schloss die Augen ganz fest und kniff mich in den Unterarm, doch das Bild war dasselbe als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Das Bett war leer. Keine Spur von Draco. Natürlich konnte es sein, dass er gerade die Toilette hatte aufsuchen müssen und ich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gekommen war, aber die Bettwäsche sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie in letzter Zeit benutzt worden.

Er war fort. Deshalb hatte Madam Pomfrey mich nicht in die Nähe des Bettes gelassen. Weil es keinen Patienten gab, den man hätte besuchen können. Wo war er? Was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht? Hatten sie ihn versteckt, damit so etwas Furchtbares nicht noch einmal passieren konnte? Oder war er...? War er tatsächlich...? Es kostete mich unheimlich viel Kraft, das Wort „gestorben" überhaupt zu denken und gleichzeitig erwachte etwas in mir, das voll wütender Traurigkeit schrie, dass das nicht wahr sein konnte. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Nicht Draco. _Nicht mein Draco!_

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte so schnell ich konnte, zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum ohne mich darum zu kümmern, ob ich Lärm machte oder ob mich vielleicht hinter der nächsten Ecke Filch oder Snape erwarteten. Und ich hatte erneut Glück. Ich traf nur auf Mrs. Norris, die eilig davon flitzte. Wahrscheinlich um bei ihrem Herrchen Alarm zu schlagen, aber das war mir egal. Bis der alte Hausmeister hier war, war ich schon lange wieder im Schlafsaal.

„Mittsommernacht", keuchte ich das Passwort und das Porträt schwang zur Seite. Hektisch stolperte ich die Treppen hinauf, polterte in den Schlafsaal und kramte nach der Karte des Rumtreibers.

Blizzard saß aufrecht auf dem Bett und beobachtete mich misstrauisch. Doch dafür hatte ich jetzt keine Nerven. Draco lebte- da war ich mir ganz sicher. Ganz einfach, weil es so sein _musste_. Etwas anderes war absolut inakzeptabel. Und vielleicht, vielleicht war er ja noch in Hogwarts. Möglicherweise war er zufällig heute entlassen worden.

Mit der Karte in der Hand und dieser verzweifelten Hoffnung im Herzen, ließ ich mich auf das Bett fallen und meine Zauberstabhand zitterte fürchterlich, als ich die Karte antippte und flüsterte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Ungeduldig sah ich zu, wie sich schwarze Tintenlinien im Schneckentempo auf dem Pergament ausbreiteten und suchte dann angespannt nach Dracos Namen.

Und mit einem Mal hörte meine Hand auf zu zittern und ich saß wie erstarrt. Noch ungläubiger als zuvor das leere Bett, starrte ich nun auf die Karte, die mein Vater zusammen mit seinen Freunden entwickelt hatte. Draco Malfoy war nicht einfach nur in Hogwarts. Nein, die Karte zeigte einen winzigen, schwarzen Tintenpunkt mit seinem Namen direkt neben dem, der mit meinem eigenen Namen beschriftet war. Das konnte nicht sein... das war unmöglich... und doch. Die Karte log nie.

Langsam wandte ich den Kopf und mein Blick wurde von zwei silbergrauen Katzenaugen erwidert. „Draco..."

To be continued...

Bis bald

Eure Fellfie


	15. Kapitel 15

**Widmung: Amunet, die nicht müde wurde, mich immer und immer wieder nach dem neuen Kapitel zu fragen +smile+**

**Vielen Dank auch an meine Betaleserin (btw, Cat... gibt's dich noch? Oo Du hast nicht reagiert...) und an all die Leser, die Kommentare geschrieben haben, und so geduldig gewartet haben **

**Mondlicht **

**Kapitel 15**

Angespannt wartete ich auf Harrys Rückkehr in den Schlafsaal und wünschte mir, der Erdboden würde sich auftun und Granger verschlingen. Warum brachte dieses törichte Mädchen ihn auf solch dumme Ideen?

Wenn er entdeckte, dass mein Bett in der Krankenstation leer und unbenutzt war, dann... ja, was dann? Um ehrlich zu sein, fiel es mir schwer, mir seine Reaktion auszumalen. Würde er es mit Fassung tragen oder würde er sehr aufgebracht sein? Er schien aufrichtig besorgt um mich zu sein. Hätte er sonst versucht, mich zu besuchen?

Aber warum? Meinte er immer noch, er wäre mir wegen seiner Befreiung etwas schuldig und fühlte sich nun verantwortlich dafür, dass mir etwas zugestoßen war? Weil er nicht da gewesen war, um mich zu schützen? Das würde zu seinem Heldenkomplex passen.

Mir ging allerdings noch ein verrückter Gedanke im Kopf herum. Ich wagte kaum, ihn zu denken, aber wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass er... dass er mich wirklich mochte? Dass diese verrückte Rettungsaktion uns eng genug zusammengeschweißt hatte, dass wir endlich unsere Vorurteile überwinden und versuchen konnten, den anderen kennen zu lernen? Sein wahres Wesen und nicht nur ein verzerrtes Abbild, getragen von der beschränkten Sichtweise, die uns aufgedrängt wurde?

Natürlich war ich ein intriganter Slytherin und sogar ein Todesser und Harry war Dumbledores Liebling. Aber das war doch nicht alles, oder? Waren wir nun bereit tiefer zu blicken? Anscheinend. Hatte Harry also etwas an mir entdeckt, dass ihn seine Meinung über mich überdenken ließ? Etwas, das mich sympathischer erscheinen ließ, als damals im ersten Schuljahr, als er mein Freundschaftsangebot ohne darüber nachzudenken ausgeschlagen hatte?

Kaum vorstellbar, aber seine Stimme, als er mir gerade gestanden hatte, dass er sich Sorgen um mein menschliches Ich machte... seine Stimme hatte so warm und weich geklungen. Sprach man so über jemanden, den man nicht mochte und dem man sich nur verpflichtet fühlte?

Und dieses Foto, das er unter seinem Kopfkissen aufbewahrte... das Foto von unserem Quidditch-Spiel, bei dem er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekam, weil er Kopf und Kragen für den Schnatz riskierte. Die Szene, in der ich ihn auf meinen Besen gezogen hatte... meine Hand, die einen Moment zu lange auf seinem Oberschenkel verweilte... seine Arme, die sich in einer so natürlichen Geste, um meinen Hals geschlungen hatten, als gehörten sie dort hin... warum bewahrte er so ein Foto wie einen Schatz unter seinem Kopfkissen auf?

Noch ein Bild geisterte mir plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er hätte sich von mir küssen lassen. Damals, nachdem der Zaubertrank explodiert war. Ich hatte mich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt, meine Absicht kaum missverständlich, und er war nicht zurückgewichen. Ich konnte mich noch sehr genau daran erinnern, wie seine Augen zugefallen waren.

Unseren ersten Kuss konnte man vielleicht als Unfall bezeichnen. Wir waren in einer scheinbar ausweglosen Situation. Unsere Leben standen auf dem Spiel, wir hatten gerade einen Sucher abgeschüttelt, kaum geschlafen und waren emotional aufgewühlt. Solche Situationen konnten schon mal den Verstand benebeln.

Aber das zweite Mal... ja, wir hatten noch unter Schock gestanden, weil wir nur um Haaresbreite einer Katastrophe entronnen waren, aber dieses Mal gab es keine Entschuldigung. Die unmittelbare Gefahr war vorüber gewesen und wir hatten uns für unsere Verhältnisse normal unterhalten. Keine Beleidigungen, keine Provokationen... und dann hatte sich dieses Etwas in mir in mein Nervensystem eingeklinkt. Ohne Vorwarnung. Und genauso übergangslos hatte ich mich zu ihm heruntergebeugt. Selbst wenn er erschrocken darüber gewesen war, so war er doch nicht zurückgewichen und hatte nicht versucht, mich abzuwehren.

Und obwohl ich in diesem Moment mehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt war, verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und meine Handlungen zurück zu erlangen, so war mir nicht entgangen, dass sich für einen winzigen Augenblick etwas in seinen Augen spiegelte, dass mich- halt, nein, dieses Etwas in mir- frohlocken ließ. Ein kurzes Aufflackern, das mir fast entgangen wäre. Etwas, das mein- nein, „_sein" -_ heftiges Verlangen nach Nähe leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Diese Erinnerung jagte mir auch jetzt noch einen Schauer über den Rücken. Und im Dunkel des Schlafsaales gab sie mir auch zu denken. War es möglich, dass dieses Wesen nicht nur in mir existierte, sondern dass auch Harry etwas Ähnliches in sich trug? Etwas, dass seine Handlungen führte, wenn er nicht aufpasste? Dieser Gedanke kam mir das erste Mal und warf sofort neue Fragen auf.

Wie sollte ich meine Vermutung bestätigen? Ich konnte ja schlecht mit ihm darüber sprechen. Das würde sicherlich eine amüsante Unterhaltung werden: „Harry, ich fürchte, ich habe da ein kleines Problem. Ein Teil von mir ist der Meinung, dass du das Wichtigste in meinem Leben bist und dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann. Sag, spürst du nicht auch etwas Ähnliches?" Lachhaft. Als ob ich jemals so viel von mir preisgeben würde.

Und bei der Verifizierung dieser Existenz ergab sich ein weiteres Problem. Harry war von Natur aus ein sehr intuitiver Mensch, der sich bei Entscheidungen meist auf sein Gefühl verließ und spontan handelte. Selbst wenn er also auch so ein _Ding_ in sich tragen sollte, dass dann und wann die Kontrolle übernahm, würde er es vielleicht gar nicht merken.

Und sollte sich meine Vermutung bestätigen, so legte das doch den Schluss nahe, dass auch andere Menschen außer uns beiden davon betroffen waren, vielleicht sogar alle. Warum lief dieses Etwas in mir also nur in seiner Gegenwart Amok? Warum nicht auch bei- Merlin verhüte es- Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape oder irgendjemand anderem? Gab es etwas, dass uns verband, und zwar nur uns? Wenn ja, was sollte das sein?

Mein Gedankengang wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als Harry in den Schlafsaal gepoltert kam. Er sah aus, als wäre er den ganzen Weg von der Krankenstation hierher gesprintet. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, er war außer Atem, und meine feine Katzennase fing den leichten und alles andere als unangenehmen Geruch von seinem Schweiß auf. Und schon wieder überkam mich das Bedürfnis, mich einfach schnurrend in seinem Schoß einzurollen und mich nie wieder von dort fortzubewegen.

– _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Reiß dich zusammen. Das ist nicht die Zeit dafür.–_

Erst musste ich sehen, wie er reagierte. Was er als nächstes unternahm. Er würde doch nichts Törichtes und völlig Überstürztes tun, oder? So durcheinander und aufgewühlt wie er im Moment aussah, traute ich ihm glatt zu, Hals über Kopf in die Nacht hinauszurennen und mich zu suchen.

Doch zunächst einmal suchte er hektisch unter seinem Kopfkissen und holte ein altes, mitgenommenes Stück Pergament hervor. Ich legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete angespannt, wie er das Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab antippte und dabei murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Bevor ich mich ernsthaft über diese seltsamen Worte wundern konnte, sah ich verblüfft, wie sich schwarze Tintenlinien auf dem vorher leeren Pergament ausbreiteten, sodass es beinahe einer... nein, _eindeutig_ einer Karte ähnelte.

Aus meiner Angespanntheit wurde leise Beunruhigung. Selbst wenn er da eine Karte von Hogwarts in der Hand hielt, sie würde ihm doch unmöglich meinen Aufenthaltsort verraten können, oder? Er würde niemals erfahren, dass ich der Kater war, der sich so gerne von ihm hatte kraulen lassen und der sich nachts an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Richtig? Mit wachsender Sorge beobachtete ich seine erstarrte Gestalt.

Sein Gesicht wandte sich mir in Zeitlupe zu und so selten es vorkam, aber in diesem Augenblick konnte ich den Ausdruck in seinen wundervollen grünen Augen nicht lesen. Dafür bewegten sich seine Lippen und seine Stimmte formte meinen Namen. Ganz leise. Verblüfft. Ungläubig.

Und mein gesamter Körper wurde steif, als mein Herz einen entsetzten Satz machte. Er wusste Bescheid. Im Moment glaubte er es selbst noch nicht richtig, aber mit ein wenig Zeit würde er diese Gewissheit akzeptieren. Und ich war mir sicher, dass er sich eben so gut wie ich daran erinnern konnte, wie zutraulich ich die letzten Tage gewesen war. Was würde er davon halten? Welche Schlüsse würde er daraus ziehen?

Plötzlich war mir übel. Das hier konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war nichts als ein schlimmer Albtraum. Jeden Moment würde ich erwachen und die Wärme seiner Halsbeuge, in der ich mich zusammengerollte hatte, würde mich beruhigen. Alles wäre gut. Nichts hätte sich geändert.

Doch nichts geschah. Ich wachte nicht auf. Weil ich gar nicht schlief.

Mit einem Satz war ich vom Bett heruntergesprungen und mit wenigen weiteren zur Tür hinaus. Es war eines Malfoys unwürdig, zu flüchten, doch ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Ich wusste nur, dass ich aus diesem Zimmer raus musste und Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte. Vielleicht konnte ich die Situation noch irgendwie retten.

ooOoOoo

Die nächsten Tage ging Draco mir aus dem Weg und ich ihm auch, wenn ich ehrlich war. Bevor ich mich ihm stellen konnte, musste ich erst einmal meine eigenen Gedanken sortieren. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht recht glauben, dass der kleine, weiße Kater, den Dumbledore mir anvertraut hatte, wirklich der Mensch sein sollte, um den ich mich die ganze Zeit gesorgt hatte. Die ganze Situation war so unwirklich.

Natürlich, es war ein effektiver Schutz. Ohne die Karte des Rumtreibers hätte ich die Identität meines Pflegekindes niemals heraus bekommen. Und da der Angreifer mit Sicherheit nicht über eine solche Errungenschaft verfügte, war Draco erst einmal außer Gefahr. Aber warum hatte Dumbledore mir nichts gesagt? Hatte er befürchtet, dass ich Draco nicht wie eine normale Katze behandle? Oder hielt er es für besser, wenn ich nicht wusste, dass es Draco war, der nachts neben mir im Bett schlief?

Das war Blödsinn, denn es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Die Erinnerung daran bescherte mir inzwischen beinahe vertrautes Herzklopfen. Genauso wie das Wissen, dass ich mir schon wieder das Bett mit Draco geteilt und wir uns wieder aneinander geschmiegt hatten, wie damals im Haus meiner Verwandten auf der Flucht vor den Todessern.

Und wo wir gerade dabei waren: Die letzten Tage warfen im Licht der jüngsten Erkenntnisse einige Fragen auf. Im Haus meiner Verwandten mag diese Kuschelattacke ja ein Versehen gewesen sein- wir beide schliefen und waren für unsere Körper nicht verantwortlich- aber in Katzengestalt hatte Draco sich ganz willentlich in meine Halsbeuge geschmiegt. Und er hatte meinen Schoß offensichtlich gemütlich gefunden, denn wenn ich Abends nach den Schularbeiten noch mit Ron und Hermine zusammensaß und wir uns unterhielten, hatte sich Draco gerne dort eingerollt und sich kraulen lassen.

Hatte er es getan, um mehr wie eine Katze zu wirken. Kaum, oder? Schließlich hatte ich ihm den Kater auch abgenommen, als er noch so kratzbürstig gewesen war. Dann blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit übrig: Er hatte es wirklich genossen. Es hatte ihm gefallen. Und er dachte vermutlich, dass ich niemals dahinter kommen würde, dass er im Moment in Gestalt eines kleinen, weißen Katers herumlief.

Das bedeutete wohl, dass er mich mochte. Dass er mir vielleicht sogar dieselbe Art von Zuneigung entgegenbrachte, wie ich ihm. Das war ein kühner Gedanke, aber keineswegs abwegig. Natürlich würde er eher durch ein Meer Flubberwürmer waten, als Gefühle mir gegenüber zuzugeben, so wie ich ihn kannte. Also lag es wohl an mir, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und zu überprüfen, ob meine Schlussfolgerungen richtig waren.

Doch das hatte Zeit, bis er seine menschliche Gestalt zurück erlangte. Jetzt mussten wir uns erst einmal mit der jetzigen Situation arrangieren. Hermine hatte sich schon gewundert, warum Blizzard und ich und die meiste Zeit aus dem Weg gingen und uns, wenn wir in Kontakt miteinander kamen, behandelten, als wäre der andere eine tickende Zeitbombe, die jeden Moment explodieren konnte. Langsam fiel unsere Unsicherheit, wie wir nun miteinander umgehen sollten, auf. Es sah ganz danach aus, als wäre ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen uns beiden überfällig.

o

Als ich an diesem Nachmittag in den Gryffindor-Turm kam, war der Gemeinschaftsraum überraschend leer. Vielleicht lag es an dem schönen Wetter. Es war zwar erst Ende Februar und deshalb noch ziemlich kalt, aber heute lachte die Sonne zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder von einem beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel.

Draco hatte sich auf dem Fensterbrett in der Sonne eingerollt und schien zu schlafen. Da sah ich meine Chance gekommen. Unauffällig schlenderte ich zum Fensterbrett und stupste den weißen Kater an, der sofort mit einem Fauchen zurückfuhr. – _Er mag es offensichtlich nicht, beim Schlafen gestört zu werden _–, dachte ich mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

Seine silbergrauen Augen verengten sich drohend, als ich die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, um ihn hochzunehmen. „Komm schon. Mach keinen Ärger. Wir müssen reden", wisperte ich beschwörend.

Zwar wich er noch einen weiteren Schritt vor meinen Händen zurück, ließ sich dann aber anstandslos auf den Arm nehmen und nach oben in den Schlafsaal tragen. Einige flüchtige Momente spürte ich ein Gefühl von Triumph, weil er den Kontakt zu mir wieder duldete, doch das hielt nicht lange vor. Kaum, dass wir den Schlafsaal erreicht hatten, sprang er nämlich schon wieder herunter.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich mich zu ihm auf das Bett fallen und blickte ihn an. „Okay... die Situation ist nicht so ganz einfach, das gebe ich zu."

Draco musterte mich unverwandt.

„Aber wir müssen es uns doch nicht schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist, oder?" Keine Regung. Ich bemühte mich, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Hermine stellt schon Fragen, was los ist. Warum können wir nicht so tun, als wäre nichts passiert? Ich werde einfach vergessen, was ich weiß, und du verhältst dich einfach wie eine normale Katze. Wäre das nicht okay für dich?" Jetzt legte er den Kopf schief.

„Herrgott Draco! Natürlich weiß ich, dass du dich unten im Kerker wohler fühlst, aber kannst du nicht versuchen, den Turm ein wenig zu mögen? Und du bist ja auch nicht hier, weil Dumbledore dich so gerne ärgern wollte, sondern, weil er dich damit erst einmal außer Reichweite dieses ominösen Angreifers geschafft hat." Seine Ohren legten sich zornig zurück. Oh-oh, da hatte ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Offensichtlich wollte Draco nicht an diesen Abend erinnert werden.

„Ich... ich jedenfalls bin froh, dass du hier bist", erklärte ich ihm leise und schlug die Augen nieder. Es war so ungewohnt, ihm gegenüber Gefühle zuzugeben, die nichts mit Abscheu und Rivalität zu tun hatten. „Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht und auch wenn mich die Entdeckung, dass du jetzt eine Katze bist, völlig unvorbereitet getroffen hat, bin ich erleichtert, dass es dir gut geht." Vielleicht spielte mir das Licht einen Streich, aber mir war, als würde der Ausdruck in seinen silbernen Katzenaugen tatsächlich für einen Moment weich werden.

Und auf einmal wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht warten musste, bis er mir wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt gegenüber trat, um die Distanz zwischen uns zu verringern. Wenn ich es einigermaßen geschickt und unauffällig anstellte, konnte meine Mission praktisch in diesem Augenblick beginnen. Warum auch nicht? Wir würden wahrscheinlich nie wieder so eng beieinander leben.

Mein einziges Problem war, dass ich keine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen hatte und mich vermutlich hoffnungslos tollpatschig anstellen würde. Aber ich wäre nicht in Gryffindor, wenn ich das nicht riskieren würde.

ooOoOoo

Potter benahm sich seltsam. Nicht, dass ich genau sagen könnte, was es war, dass mir so merkwürdig vorkam.

Wir waren zu unserer alten Routine zurückgekehrt. Er nahm mich mit zum Unterricht und ich saß Abends auf seinem Schoß und ließ mich kraulen. Und trotzdem war mir, als läge etwas in seinem Blick, in seinen Berührungen, das vorher nicht da war und das mir so gut gefiel, dass es unheimlich war.

Und ich fragte mich, warum zum Teufel er immer noch darauf bestand, mich unter seinen Roben und seinem Pullover zu verbergen. Er wusste doch jetzt, wer ich war und dass ich nicht so dumm sein würde, mich zu verraten. Und trotzdem schien er mich gerne nahe bei sich zu behalten. Doch nicht nur, damit ich nicht entdeckt wurde, oder? Auch das war ein Gedanke, der mir ziemlich kühn erschien und doch ließ es sich nicht anders erklären.

Es ging Harry nicht um das Verstecken, es ging ihm um mich, um meine Nähe.

Unglaublich, wie hatte ich das geschafft? So lange Zeit waren wir uns Spinne Feind gewesen, so lange Zeit hatte er meine Gedanken beherrscht, ohne dass ich je zu hoffen gewagt hätte, dass etwas von ihm zurückkam. Wie hatte ich es geschafft, seine Zuneigung zu gewinnen? Und vor allem wann? War er mir so dankbar, dass ich ihm geholfen hatte? Oder war das keine Entwicklung gewesen, die sich in jüngster Zeit vollzogen hatte? Der Gedanke war geradezu unvorstellbar dreist, aber trotzdem hatte er sich festgesetzt. Und ich hatte nicht die Willenskraft, mich gegen die Vorstellung zu wehren, dass er mich vielleicht auch schon länger mochte. Eine Vorstellung, die Wärme wie Honig in mir zerfließen ließ und dafür sorgte, dass sich ein wohliges Kribbeln bis in meine Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.

„Hey, Draco", wisperte Harrys Stimme plötzlich neben mir und ich schreckte hoch. Während er mit seinem Anhang seine Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, hatte ich mich auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin eingerollt und anscheinend war ich eingedöst, denn ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. „Ich muss los zum Quidditch-Training. Aber sag mal... uhm..." Er zögerte und wich meinem Blick aus.

Wie interessant. Seit wann mied Harry Potter meinen Blick? Was plante er?

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du doch sicher auch mal wieder fliegen möchtest, oder? Hm, wenn du magst, kannst du ja später nachkommen und dann drehen wir ein paar Runden..."

Ich schaute ihn wohl ziemlich verdutzt an, denn plötzlich wurde er rot und wandte sich ab. „Entschuldige, das war eine dumme Idee. Vergiss es einfach." Und dann verschwand er so eilig durch das Porträtloch, dass ich nur noch den Zipfel seines Umhangs verschwinden sah, als ich mich wenigstens soweit gefasst hatte, um ihm verblüfft hinterher zu starren.

Das war... das war eine Einladung zu einem Date gewesen, oder? Zugegeben eine sehr seltsame, aber die Umstände und die Beteiligten waren ja auch alles andere als normal. Bis vor kurzem stand praktisch in Stein gemeißelt, dass wir uns bis zu unserem Lebensende hassen und bis aufs Blut bekriegen würden. Und plötzlich wohnten wir zusammen. Ich –als Slytherin- schlich ganz offiziell durch feindliches Territorium, den Gryffindor-Turm, und wurde nicht einmal erkannt, weil ich durch die unwillkommene Einmischung unseres grenzdebilen Schulleiters nun die Gestalt einer Katze hatte. Aber irgendwie... so wenig ich auch um seinen Beistand gebeten hatte... so langsam fand ich Gefallen an seiner Idee.

Nicht nur, dass ich ungestraft Unfug treiben durfte, nein, ich fand es unerwartet angenehm in Harrys Gegenwart. Trotzdem... diese Einladung hatte mich sehr unerwartet getroffen. Und ich wusste nicht, wie ich auf sie reagieren sollte.

Ich hatte inzwischen mitbekommen, dass Harry ein leidenschaftlicher Flieger war. Er verschmolz mit seinem Besen, weil sein Herz in die Lüfte gehörte. Weil es Flügel hatte, die es ausbreiteten musste, damit er glücklich war. Vielleicht war diese Hingabe der Grund, warum er mich immer wieder so knapp schlug. Mir selbst bedeutete ein Besenflug nichts. Ich flog seit meiner Kindheit und es war nichts, das ich besonders aufregend fand. Natürlich flog ich gut und arbeitete daran, besser zu werden, denn es lag mir nicht, halbe Sachen zu machen. Ich war damals in die Quidditch-Mannschaft eingetreten, weil ich mich mit Harry messen wollte, und daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert.

Doch ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass mir das Fliegen fehlte, jetzt, da es mir verwehrt war. Wenn ich seiner Einladung folgte, dann war es nur um seinetwillen. Und ich war nicht sicher, ob ich schon bereit war, die Konsequenzen zu tragen, die sich aus diesem Schritt ergaben. Und ich war definitiv nicht bereit, die Tiefe meiner Gefühle zu erforschen und mir einzugestehen, wie viel ich für ihn empfand. Dieser Schritt war zu früh für mich. Ich konnte seiner Einladung nicht folgen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass ich die Kontrolle über diese Situation- _über mich_- verlor.

Ich hatte mir eine ruhige Ecke gesucht, in der ich nahezu unsichtbar war, aber das Porträtloch gut im Auge hatte. Das Quidditch-Training war schon lange zu Ende, aber Harry war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Er wartete doch nicht etwa wirklich auf mich?

Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Platz hin und her. Die Vorstellung, dass er da draußen in der Dunkelheit alleine seine Runden drehte, darauf hoffend, dass ich vielleicht doch noch erschien, behagte mir nicht. Die Vorstellung hatte so etwas Trauriges, Einsames.

Außerdem war es nicht ungefährlich. Die Zeit, in der sich kein Schüler mehr auf den Gängen befinden durfte, war inzwischen herangerückt, und obwohl ich nie ein Anhänger dieser Regelung gewesen war, weil sie meine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte, so erschien sie mir im Licht der jüngsten Ereignisse doch sinnvoll.

Der Verrückte, der es so hartnäckig auf mich abgesehen hatte, war offensichtlich noch nicht gefasst worden, denn sonst hätte ich meine menschliche Gestalt längst wieder. Aber wer sagte denn, dass er jetzt Ruhe geben würde? Wer konnte mir denn die Sicherheit geben, dass er sich nicht ein neues Opfer suchen würde? Und wie konnte ich sicher sein, dass dieses Opfer nicht Harry sein würde?

Der Junge hatte mit seinen 17 Jahren schon mehr Feinde, als andere in ihrem ganzen Leben anhäuften, aber er war auch nur ein Mensch. Er hatte fantastische Instinkte, aber er konnte nicht immer und ewig wachsam sein. Und wenn der Angreifer ihn in einem dieser ungeschützten Momente erwischte und er niemanden hatte, der ihm den Rücken freihielt und ihn beschützte...

Verflucht! Ich wünschte, Harry würde endlich durch dieses verflixte Porträtloch steigen und ich bräuchte mich nicht länger zu sorgen. Doch nichts regte sich. Schließlich wurde meine Anspannung unerträglich und ich beschloss, mir Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Ich lief zum Porträtloch und musste nur wenige Male laut miauen, da hatte Granger schon erkannt, dass ich hinauswollte und öffnete das Porträtloch für mich.

Das rostbraune Ungeheuer, das sie ihren Kater nannte, folgte mir flink hinaus, doch ich ignorierte ihn. Ich hatte jetzt nicht die Nerven, mich mit ihm herumzuärgern. Und anscheinend hatte er auch nicht das Bedürfnis, mir auf den Fersen zu bleiben, denn auf halbem Wege verschwand er von meiner Seite und tauchte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht ein.

Ich hingegen nahm den kürzesten Weg hinab zum Quidditch-Feld und dort angekommen sah ich erleichtert, dass Harry nichts geschehen war. Er flog auch nicht einsam seine Runden, sondern trainierte immer noch. Meine Sorge war unnötig gewesen und ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Wie hatte ich annehmen können, dass er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als auf mich zu warten?

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis mir klar wurde, was an diesem Bild nicht stimmte.

Es war finster und nur der schwache Lichtschein aus den unzähligen Fenstern des Schlosses erhellte das Spielfeld. Unter diesen Umständen konnte der den Schnatz gar nicht sehen, aber es war nicht der Schnatz, den er jagte.

Argwöhnisch kniff ich die Augen zusammen und musterte den dunklen, runden Schatten, der immer wieder über ihn hinwegzischte. Ein Klatscher. Warum zum Teufel sollte Harry als Sucher mit einem Klatscher trainieren? Und jetzt, wo ich genauer hinsah, bemerkte ich, dass seinen Bewegungen auch alles Spielerische fehlte. Das dort oben in der Luft war kein Training. Und Harry war auch nicht der Jäger, er war der Gejagte.

Ich kannte diese Szene, ich hatte sie schon einmal im zweiten Schuljahr erlebt, als sich ein einzelner Klatscher an Harry als Opfer festgebissen hatte. Damals war es kein Zufall gewesen, jemand hatte ihn verhext, und dieses Mal war es mit Sicherheit auch kein Zufall. Mein Instinkt hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Harry war in Gefahr!

Irgendjemand trachtete nicht nur mir, sondern auch ihm nach dem Leben. Meine Augen wanderten suchend über das dunkle Schulgelände. Der Täter war sicher noch in der Nähe und würde sich davon überzeugen wollen, dass sein Attentat geglückt war. Plötzlich war ich sehr dankbar dafür, eine Katze zu sein, denn meine ungleich schärferen Augen entdeckten Am Waldrand einen dunklen, unförmigen Schatten, der mir als Mensch entgangen wäre.

Unschlüssig verharrte ich. Was sollte ich tun? Als Katze konnte ich nicht viel ausrichten, ich konnte den Zauber nicht brechen, ich konnte nicht einmal meinen Zauberstab nehmen und den Angreifer stellen. Ich sollte ins Schloss zurückkehren und Hilfe holen. Aber wie lange würde das dauern?

Meine Augen wanderten hinauf zu Harry, der seinen Besen eben gerade aus einem steilen Sturzflug wieder in die Höhe riss. Der Klatscher, nicht so träge, wie er sein sollte, prallte nicht auf dem Erdboden auf, sondern machte seine Bewegung mit.

Würde Harry durchhalten, bis ich wieder da war? Und wer sagte eigentlich, dass sich der Schatten am Waldrand ruhig verhalten würde? Ich wusste nicht, wie lange Harry nun schon versuchte, dem Klatscher zu entkommen, aber dem Angreifer würde doch sicher früher oder später der Geduldsfaden reißen. Nur mit dem schweren Quidditch-Ball würde Harry vielleicht noch eine Weile zurecht kommen, aber was, wenn er zusätzlich noch Flüchen ausweichen musste?

Die Entscheidung wurde mir schließlich abgenommen. Schreckensstarr musste ich zusehen, wie Harry einen weiten Bogen flog und sich nach dem Klatscher umsah, den er in der Dunkelheit offensichtlich nur schwer ausmachen konnte. Ich hingegen konnte sehr genau sehen, dass das gesuchte Objekt von hinten heranraste, in einem Winkel, der es genau mit Harrys Kopf kollidieren lassen würde. Bei der Geschwindigkeit hatte Harry nicht die geringste Überlebenschance!

Ich wollte ihm eine Warnung zurufen, doch alles, was meinen Mund verließ war ein entsetztes Maunzen. Mein Herz setzte aus. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor dem Auftreffen des Klatschers drehte Harry den Kopf etwas zur Seite, wie um nach hinten zu lauschen und das rettete ihn. Der Klatscher streifte seinen Kopf nur anstatt mit voller Wucht mit ihm zu kollidieren und traf dann auf seine Schulter.

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallte über das Feld, dann rutschte sein Körper wie in Zeitlupe vom Besen und fiel zu Boden. Und niemand war da, der seinen Sturz mit einem Zauberspruch hätte abfedern können. Ungebremst prallte er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Rasen und blieb reglos liegen.

Einen Moment lang dachte ich, der Schmerz, der mich bei diesem Anblick durchfuhr, würde mich auffressen. Mich gleich hier und jetzt töten, doch nach einigen atemlosen Sekunden verebbte er zu einem stetigen, angstvollen Pulsieren und ich eilte an Harrys Seite. Er konnte nicht tot sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Niemandem würde es gelingen Harry Potter so einfach, so heimlich umzubringen! Selbst Voldemort war wiederholt gescheitert. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein. Unmöglich!

Ich stupste seine Hand mit meiner Nase an, doch er regte sich nicht und fühlte sich furchtbar kalt an.

Die Gestalt löste sich von ihrem Platz in den Schatten, um sich vom Erfolg ihrer Tat zu überzeugen. Mein Fell sträubte sich und ich fauchte erfüllt von blinder Wut und brennendem Schmerz. Wie... wie konnte diese Person es_ wagen_...

Als sie die Hand ausstreckte, um Harrys leblosen Körper zu berühren, setzte etwas in mir aus. Die Welt wurde zornesrot und die Bestie in mir erwachte mit einer Plötzlichkeit und einer Wildheit, dass mein rationales Denkvermögen nicht die leiseste Chance hatte, sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen. Und dieses Mal wollte ich mich ihr auch gar nicht entgegenstemmen..

ooOoOoo

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, musste ich als erstes geblendet blinzeln. Hatte ich vergessen, die Vorhänge von meinem Bett zuzuziehen? Und welcher Tag war überhaupt? War gestern, als ich Quidditch-Training gehabt hatte, nicht Mittwoch gewesen? Aber das würde bedeuten, dass ich verschlafen hatte! Warum hatte mich niemand geweckt?

Irgendetwas erschien mir nicht richtig, doch ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, denn meine Umgebung war unscharf. Irritiert tastete ich nach der Brille auf meinem Nachttisch, setzte sie auf und sah mich um. Ich stutzte. Der Raum, in dem mein Bett stand, war mir vertraut, aber der Gryffindor-Turm war es definitiv nicht. Es war die Krankenstation.

Als ich mich heftig aufrichtete, erfasste mich sofort ein starkes Schwindelgefühl, das mich zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ. Was war passiert? Warum war ich hier?

Dann kam die Erinnerung langsam zurück.

o

Ich war nach dem Training zurückgeblieben. Natürlich rechnete ich nicht wirklich damit, dass Draco auftauchte, aber ein winziger Funken Hoffnung in meinem Herzen hielt mich davon ab, sofort die Waffen zu strecken und meinen Teamkameraden nach oben zu folgen. Außerdem hatte ich so noch ein bisschen Zeit, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor ich Draco wieder gegenüber treten musste.

Er hatte vorhin ziemlich entgeistert gewirkt. Seine Verblüffung hätte wohl nicht größer sein können, hätte ich ihn direkt gefragt, ob er mich nicht heiraten möchte. Nun ja... die Richtung war ja eigentlich dieselbe. Nach all den Jahren der Feindschaft und Rivalität war es ein großer Schritt, sich die wechselseitige Sympathie einzugestehen und etwas Zeit allein miteinander zu verbringen. Ein Schritt, der eine Menge Mut erforderte. Vielleicht hatte ich ihn zu früh machen wollen und war über das Ziel hinausgeschossen.

Draco jedenfalls...

Ich kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, denn in dem Moment verfehlte mich etwas Schweres, Schnelles nur um Haaresbreite. Erschrocken riss ich instinktiv den Besen zur Seite als der Klatscher kehrt machte und einer Kanonenkugel gleich auf mich zuschoss.

o

Irgendwann musste er mich wohl erwischt haben, in Anbetracht der Umstände, unter denen ich aufgewacht war. Aber wer hatte mich hierher gebracht? War.. war Draco doch noch gekommen? Mein Herz machte einen Satz. Das wäre...

„Ah, wie ich sehe, ist der Patient endlich wachgeworden", sagte eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme neben mir so plötzlich, dass ich erneut hochfuhr und Schwindel mich packte. „Sie sollten hastige Bewegungen in den nächsten Tagen noch vermeiden, Mr. Potter."

Ich musterte den fremden Mann, der mich zurück in die Kissen dirigierte. Er trug die weiße Gewandung eines Medi-Zauberers und hinter winzigen, runden Brillengläser funkelten scharfe, stahlblaue Augen. „Und Sie sind...?"

„Dr. Wright. Medi-Magier im St. Mungos."

Im...? Schnell schaute ich mich noch einmal um, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich mich vorhin nicht geirrt hatte. Aber nein, das war eindeutig die Krankenstation von Hogwarts. Ich zog nachdenklich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Was machte ein Arzt aus St. Mungos in Hogwarts?

Er schien die Frage aus meinem Gesicht ableiten zu können. „Man hat mich in aller Eile hierher beordert, weil der Schulleiter der Ansicht war, es wäre besser, Sie hier zu behandeln." Seine Stimme und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war Dr. Wright gänzlich anderer Meinung.

Meine Gedanken waren ein wirrer Haufen. Wieso hatte dieser Mann Madam Pomfrey ersetzt? Sie war eine gute Medi-Hexe. Warum hatte man eigens einen Magier aus St. Mungos herbeigeholt? Waren meine Verletzungen so schlimm gewesen? Und wieso hatte Professor Dumbledore in diesem Fall darauf bestanden, mich hier zu behalten? „Welcher Tag ist heute?"

Dr. Wright, der die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen hatte und seine Hände, die von einem matten, gelblichen Licht umgeben waren, in einigen Zentimetern Abstand über meinen Körper hinweg führte, blickte auf. „Donnerstag."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn nur ein Tag vergangen war, konnte meine Situation nicht kritisch gewesen sein. Als der Medi-Magier seine Untersuchung beendet hatte, schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und versuchte, den erneuten Schwindel zu ignorieren.

„Mr.Potter. Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie sich augenblicklich wieder hinlegen", sagte Dr. Wright mit harter, strenger Stimme. Anscheinend war er an widerspenstige Patienten gewöhnt.

„Aber... es kann ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, oder?", versuchte ich zu widersprechen. „Wenn ich gestern diesen Unfall hatte..." Doch ich kam nicht dazu, auszureden.

„Ihr Unfall war gestern vor zwei Wochen, Mr. Potter. Und Ihr Zustand war damals so bedenklich, dass wir Sie in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzen mussten, damit Sie überhaupt eine Überlebenschance hatten."

Mein Mund klappte auf und ich war so fassungslos, dass ich nicht einmal daran dachte, zu protestieren, als er mich erneut in die Kissen dirigierte. Und ohne nachzudenken griff ich nach dem Becher, den er mir reichte.

„Wenigstens für die nächste Woche haben Sie noch strengste Bettruhe. Quidditch und andere Aktivitäten, bei denen Sie sich erneut verletzen können, sind für den nächsten Monat untersagt."

Als er das Quidditch-Verbot erwähnte, kehrte wieder etwas Leben in mich zurück. „Aber...", begann ich, doch sein Blick brachte mich zum Schweigen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Protestes zu äußern, trank ich den Zaubertrank, den er mir gereicht hatte, und spürte, wie mich eine warme, wohltuende Finsternis umhüllte.

o

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, hörte ich Stimmen neben meinem Bett. Benommen tastete ich nach meiner Brille, die mir der Arzt offensichtlich abgenommen hatte, setzte sie mit ungeschickten Bewegungen auf und versuchte mein Sichtfeld scharf zu stellen. Du meine Güte, was immer mir dieser Mann eingeflößt hatte, das Zeug wirkte. Etwas mehr davon hätte vermutlich einen aufgewachsenen Elefanten für Tage in einen Tiefschlaf versetzt.

Ein brauner Lockenkopf beugte sich über mich und nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen erkannte ich Hermine. „'lo", sagte ich matt und lächelte.

Sie seufzte und lächelte ebenfalls. „Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden, Harry."

Neben ihr tauchte das Gesicht von Ron auf. „Mann, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Was ist nur passiert?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Ich bin nach dem Quidditch-Training noch etwas länger geblieben, um... um noch ein paar Runden zu drehen und plötzlich ging dieser wildgewordenen Klatscher auf mich los. Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Wer hat mir geholfen?"

„Das war Professor McGonagall." Auf meinen verblüfften Blick hin, fuhr Hermine fort: „Wir haben uns Sorgen gamacht, nachdem du so lange nicht wieder aufgetaucht bist. und plötzlich war Krummbein da, führte sich auf wie toll und wollte offensichtlich dass wir ihm folgen. Das haben wir getan und dabei sind wir von Professor McGonagall erwischt worden..."

Ich dachte an die Hauspunkte, die die beiden bei dieser nächtlichen Exkursion sicher verloren hatten und schloss die Augen. „Aber wieso habt ihr denn nicht meinen Tarnumhang genommen?" Ich blickte gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, dass sie einen verlegenen Blick tauschten. Sie hatten also in ihrer Eile nicht daran gedacht.

„Wir haben Professor McGonagall jedenfalls erzählt, dass du immer noch nicht wieder da wärst und wir nach dir schauen wollten. Sie wollte uns zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm schicken, aber wir konnten sie überreden, dass sie uns einfach zum Quidditch-Feld begleitet. Ob nun ein Schüler oder 3 unter ihrer Aufsicht durch das Schloss spazieren, macht ja keinen Unterschied, oder?" Hermine grinste verschmitzt.

„Und weiter?"

„Als wir ankamen, hast du bereits am Boden gelegen. Und da war noch jemand."

„Wer?", fragte ich und meine Stimme verriet meine Anspannung. Es musste derjenige gewesen sein, der den Klatscher verhext hatte. Wer hatte es auf mich abgesehen? War es derselbe, der auch Draco ans Leben wollte?

„Das haben wir leider nicht erkannt. Er ist geflohen, als wir näher kamen."

Ich seufzte. Schade. Zu dumm, dass sie ihn nicht erwischt hatten. Ich sah Hermine wieder an und plötzlich fiel mir etwas an ihr auf. „Sag mal... wo kommen die ganzen Kratzer her? War das Krummbein?" Sie waren kaum noch zu sehen, aber wenn sie nach 2 Wochen immer noch nicht richtig verheilt waren, mussten sie ziemlich übel gewesen sein.

Sie schüttelte Kopf. „Nein, das war Blizzard. Blizzard war auch unten auf den Quidditch-Feld. Wenn ich es richtig gesehen habe, hat er mit dem Unbekannten gekämpft. Ich sage dir, so habe ich noch keine Katze kämpfen sehen. Beängstigend. Und nachdem sein Gegner geflohen war, hat er sich gegen Professor McGonagall und mich gewandt. Ron war losgeschickt worden, um Professor Dumbledore Bescheid zu sagen und ich wollte Professor McGonagall helfen, dich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Aber es war fast unmöglich. Dieser Kater hat sich gebärdet wie tollwütig und hat niemanden in deine Nähe gelassen. Professor McGonagall ist es schließlich gelungen, ihn zu schocken, aber da waren wir auch schon über und über mit Kratz- und Bissspuren versehen. So ein verrücktes Tier." Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Mir war schwindelig. Blizzard... nein, _Draco_ hatte mich beschützt? Hatte jeden angegriffen, der sich in meine Nähe wagte? Und er hatte mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet, indem er sich auf den unbekannten Angreifer gestürzt hatte und sich dabei selbst in Gefahr brachte. Das schien so gar nicht zu dem Draco Malfoy zu passen, der sich all die Jahre bis aufs Blut mit mir gestritten hatte. Der arrogante, kaltherzige Sohn des magischen Hochadels, der auf der ganzen Welt nur einen liebte: sich selbst. Der Eisprinz von Slytherin.

Was hatte ihn wohl dazu bewegt, sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, um das meine zu retten? Und das war nicht das erste Mal... ich verdankte ihm nun schon ein zweites Mal mein Leben. Wieder hatte er mir selbstlos geholfen. Wie sollte ich mir nach allem, was wir erlebt hatten, einreden, dass er genauso war, wie alle sagten? Wie sollte ich versuchen, mich genauso zu verhalten wie früher, ihm mit derselben Bissigkeit und Abscheu begegnen? Wie sollte ich diesen anderen Draco, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, nicht lieben?

„Wir gehen dann, Harry. Wir kommen morgen wieder", sagte Hermine leise und ich schreckte hoch. Anscheinend war ich kurz eingenickt. Der Trank wirkte wohl immer noch.

„Was... was ist mit Blizzard?"

„Oh, ihm geht es gut. Dumbledore kümmert sich wieder um ihn." Hermine machte eine kurze Pause. „Draco ist übrigens wieder wohlbehalten aufgetaucht", fügte sie beiläufig hinzu und lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, die mir nicht geheuer war. Es war ein Lächeln, das sagte, dass sie genau wusste, dass mich diese Nachricht beruhigen würde. Und vor allem _warum_.

Ron drückte missmutig sein Bedauern über diesen Umstand aus und ließ sich dann widerwillig von Hermine durch die Tür bugsieren. Ich rief ihnen noch eine Abschiedsgruß hinterher und kuschelte mich dann zufrieden in mein Kissen.

Draco hatte also seine menschliche Form wieder. Das bedeutete zwar, dass wir wieder in getrennten Zimmern schlafen würden und auch die Abende wieder getrennt voneinander verbringen würden, aber es war sicher nicht das allerschlechteste. Es viel mir leichter zu versuchen, die Aufmerksamkeit eines Menschen auf mich zu lenken.

Mit diesem Gedanken fielen mir wieder die Augen zu.

o

Meine Genesung schritt rasch voran. Zwei Tage später war ich schon wieder munter. Nicht so voller Energie wie sonst, aber auch nicht mehr so furchtbar matt. Allerdings hatte ich strengste Anweisung, das Bett nicht zu verlassen. Hermine brachte mir den Schulstoff vorbei, den ich verpasst hatte, und die Hausaufgaben, mit denen ich wenigstens ein wenig Zeit tot schlagen konnte.

Trotzdem wurde mir die Zeit lang und ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich des Öfteren mit dem halbfertigen Aufsatz auf dem Schoß und der Feder nutzlos in der Hand da saß, ins Leere starrte und wartete. Es half nichts. Ich brauchte gar nicht erst zu versuchen, mir etwas vorzumachen. Ich wartete auf Besuch von Draco und jeden Tag frustrierte es mich ein wenig mehr, dass er nicht kam.

War es das etwa gewesen? Er hatte nicht ernsthaft vor, zum Status Quo zurückzukehren und so zu tun, als würde er mich hassen, oder? Das konnte er mir nämlich nach all dem, was geschehen war, nicht mehr weismachen. Er war doch so gerissen, da würde ihm doch gewiss ein raffinierter Grund einfallen, sich von seinen Freunden zu entfernen und mal nach mir zu schauen. Ich hatte ihn schließlich auch besucht, als es hieß, er läge auf der Krankenstation.

Oder fürchtete er sich davor, offen zuzugeben, dass da doch mehr zwischen uns war als Hass und Abscheu? Es war zum Haare ausreißen mit diesem stolzen, dickköpfigen Slytherin!

Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich und hoffnungsvoll sah ich von dem Zaubertränkebuch auf, das ich bisher finster angestarrt hatte, doch es war nur der Schulleiter der lächelnd eintrat. Ich seufzte lautlos und versuchte, meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Hallo, Harry." Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett.

„Hallo, Professor Dumbledore." Ich klappte das Buch zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?"

„Gut. Wann kann ich hier raus?"

Dumbledore lachte leise. „Ungeduldig wie immer, nicht wahr, Harry? Doch ich fürchte, in dieser Sache muss ich mich ganz auf Madam Pomfreys Urteil verlassen." Seine blauen Augen blickten mich plötzlich ernst und sorgenvoll an. „Dieses Mal war es wirklich knapp."

Ich nickte und erzählte ihm auf seine Aufforderung hin alles von jener Nacht, an das ich mich noch erinnerte- dass ich auf Draco wartete ließ ich freilich aus. Dann herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, bevor ich fortfuhr. „Sieht so aus, als hätte es der Täter mindestens auf Draco und mich abgesehen. Wieso haben Sie ihn in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt?"

Amüsiert blitzte es hinter den Halbmondgläsern auf. „Du hast es also herausgefunden? Sehr gut. Aber inzwischen haben wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um die Gemeinschaftsräume erhöht, es wird ihm dort keine Gefahr mehr drohen. Und wenn er... wenn _ihr_ euch an die Ausgangssperre haltet und auch zwischen und nach den Unterrichtsstunden nicht alleine herumwandert, dürfte die Gefahr eines erneuten Angriffs minimal sein. Das bösartige Potential des Angreifers ist natürlich nicht zu unterschätzen, ebenso wenig wie seine Fähigkeit praktisch spurlos zu verschwinden..." An dieser Stelle erschien ein nachdenkliches Stirnrunzeln auf Dumbledores Stirn. „... doch er scheint nur in Aktion zu treten, wenn er sicher ist, dass ihm niemand in die Quere kommen kann."

Ich nickte. Natürlich, wenn die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft wurden, gab es keinen Grund mehr, Draco länger in seiner Katzengestalt zu belassen, so sehr ich das auch bedauerte. Dann kam mir plötzlich noch eine Frage in den Kopf. „Professor... wenn mein Zustand wirklich so kritisch gewesen ist... warum wurde ich dann nicht nach St. Mungos verlegt?"

„Nun, auch ein Transport birgt Gefahren, Harry. Und das Risiko, dass du den Transport nicht überlebst, wollte ich nicht eingehen. Außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass deine Genesung in einer vertrauten Umgebung vielleicht schnellere Fortschritte macht." Damit erhob er sich und obwohl ich noch fragen wollte, wie er denn zu dem Schluss kam, schien Dumbledore nicht bereit zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt mehr zu sagen. Ich kannte diesen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck bereits aus früheren Gesprächen. Also schob ich die Frage beiseite, verabschiedete mich von ihm und wandte mich wieder meinem Zaubertrankaufsatz über die Anwendung und das Für und Wider besagter Nutzung von geriebenen Lebensbaumnadeln in Tränken zu.

o

Eine Woche später wurde ich nach endlosem Flehen und unermüdlichen Versicherungen, dass ich Bäume ausreißen könnte, endlich entlassen. Madam Pomfrey machte immer noch ein besorgtes Gesicht und erinnerte mich mit Nachdruck an mein Quidditch-Verbot, doch dann hatten sich die Türen des Krankenflügels endlich hinter mir geschlossen. All die schweren Bücher, die Hermine mir mitgebracht hatte, und meine Hausaufgaben auf dem Arm, machte ich mich erleichtert auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Nach Hause. Auch wenn es mir jetzt, wo Draco nicht mehr da war, sicherlich merkwürdig leer vorkommen würde... mein Bett im Speziellen.

„Was muss ich denn da sehen?", ertönte plötzlich eine vertraute, höhnische Stimme hinter mir. „Gibt es dich etwa auch noch, Potter?"

Mein Herz stockte für einen Moment. Draco. Langsam, um den Bücherstapel auf meinem Arm nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Wie in alten Zeiten war er flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, Pansy hing an seinem Arm. Bei dem Anblick durchfuhr mich ein Stich der Eifersucht, doch ich drängte die bösartige Stimme, die sie in die nächste Dimension fluchen wollte, rasch in den Hintergrund. „Wie du siehst, Malfoy. Wenn du gedacht hast, du bist mich losgeworden, muss ich dich enttäuschen. So schnell gebe ich den Geist nicht auf."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr", spottete er. „Selbst der Dunkle Lord musste diese frustrierende Erfahrung bereits machen." Er musterte die schweren Bücher. „Warum schleppst du die selber? Weasley würde sich über ein paar Sickel extra sicher freuen. Die könnte er dann seiner Familie schicken... vielleicht kann sich sein Vater dann endlich einmal einen Umhang kaufen, der seinem Amt im Ministerium würdig ist." Seine Begleiter kicherten und mich packte kalte Wut. Was zum...? Wie konnte dieses Ekel es wagen, den Namen von Mr. Weasley so durch den Schmutz zu ziehen?

Hatte ich mich so sehr in ihm getäuscht? War er wirklich so ein Bastard, der sich an der unglücklichen Lage anderer erfreute und nichts anderes im Kopf hatte, als andere Leute zu piesacken? Nein, das wollte ich nicht glauben, aber so wie er sich im Moment aufführte...

„Und jetzt... geh mir aus dem Weg Potter", fuhr er kalt fort und hob sein Kinn ein Stück an. „Ich möchte dich beim Vorbei gehen nicht zufällig berühren."

Ich wollte ihn gerade erbost anfauchen, doch dann war er schon an mir vorbei und mir waren die Worte im Halse stecken geblieben. Ob es sein Lächeln war, was er mir im Vorübergehen zuwarf, das mich verstummen ließ und aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte oder ob es der grobe Stoß von Goyle war, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

Ich taumelte zurück gegen eine Wand und die Bücher fielen unter lautem Gepolter zu Boden. Ein besonders dicker Band fiel genau auf meinen Fuß, den ich unter lauten Flüchen hochriss, doch meine Augen folgten Draco.

So, er wollte also spielen. Bitte sehr. Meinetwegen. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen sammelte ich die Bücher und meine Unterlagen wieder auf. So einfach würde ich ihn nicht davonkommen lassen.

- wird fortgesetzt-


	16. Kapitel 16

Stürmische, verregnete Tage... hach ja.. es sollte mehr davon geben. Das sind eindeutig „Mondlicht"-Tage. Da bin ich meist zum Schreiben inspiriert. 

Einem dieser Tage habt ihr es auch zu verdanken, dass ich das neue Kapitel schon fertig habe. Der Anfang eines neuen Kapitels ist für mich immer am schwierigsten und danach schreibt es sich fast von allein. Aber wie der Zufall es so wollte... es regnete und stürmte... und da wurde die Inspiration zum Fenster hineingeweht. -g-

Dass ich vergleichsweise schnell mit dem Kapitel fertig geworden bin, könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass es im nächsten Teil eine Szene geben wird, auf die ich mich schon von Anfang an gefreut habe.

Nun aber erst einmal Schluss mit dem Vorgelaber. Viel Spaß mit „Mondlicht" ;-)

**Mondlicht **

**Kapitel 16**

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht kam er zu mir, die Arme einladend ausgebreitet, und ich hatte keinen Grund vor diesem stillen Angebot zurückzuschrecken. Er war nicht irgendwer. Ich kannte ihn und wir umarmten uns nicht zum ersten Mal. Seine bloße Anwesenheit verschaffte mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und der Zufriedenheit, wie es mir kein anderer zu geben vermochte.

Ich hasste Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, besonders den körperlichen. Ich wahrte gerne meine Distanz und reagierte sehr bissig, wenn diese ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis unterschritten wurde. Allein die höfliche Geste, anderen die Hand zu reichen, kostete mich viel Überwindung. Ob Potter wusste, was diese Geste damals im ersten Schuljahr, als ich ihm meine Hand als Freundschaftsangebot reichte, für eine große Bedeutung hatte, welches Kompliment sie war? Ich hielt es mit Berührungen eher wie mein Vater- vermeide sie, wenn du kannst. Ein Kopfnicken reichte in den meisten Fällen, um anderen zu bedeuten, dass ihre Gegenwart zur Kenntnis genommen war.

Doch mit _ihm_ war es anders. Er hatte nicht gefragt, als er in meinen persönlichen Freiraum eindrang, doch er hatte es auf eine behutsame und vorsichtige Art getan, dass ich es kaum bemerkte und die ich ihm nicht übel nehmen konnte. Er hatte sich herangeschlichen und ich wollte den Eindringling auch gar nicht abwehren. Im Gegenteil. Ihn- ihn als einzigen- wollte ich an meiner Seite haben, so nah wie möglich.

Unter uns das weiche Bett, um uns herum die Vorhänge des Bettes, die uns vor neugierigen Blicken schützen und die Liegefläche zu unserer Zuflucht machten, zu unserem Heiligtum, zu dem kein anderer Zutritt hatte, weckten seine Hände auf meinem Körper und meine auf seinem Gefühle in mir, die ich in dieser Intensität nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Ein sanftes Locken, mich fallen zu lassen, aus dem Schutz der Barrieren, die ich um mich herum errichtet hatte, herauszutreten und mich ihm völlig zu ergeben. So wie er es auch tat.

Das leidenschaftliche Reiben seines Körpers gegen meinen, die vorwitzige Zunge, die meine immer wieder herausforderte, sein bedingungsloses Vertrauen, wenn er den Kopf zurückbog und mir seinen ungeschützten Hals präsentierte, sich in meine Berührungen schmiegte, mit seinem ganzen Körper darauf antwortete. Die kleinen Laute der Lust und des Genusses, während der Körper des anderen mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Sinnen erkundet wurde- all das weckte pure Glücksseligkeit in mir und den Wunsch, dieser Moment möge nie zu enden gehen, die flehentliche Bitte, dass wir uns nie der Wirklichkeit stellen müssten, dass uns nichts passieren konnte, dass ihm dort draußen niemand nach dem Leben trachtete... und dass wir niemals getrennt werden würden.

Dann spürte ich ein beruhigendes Streicheln und eine Zunge, die es mir unmöglich machte, weiter an diese bedrückenden Dinge zu denken... die es mir unmöglich machte, _überhaupt_ zu denken. Eine lautlose Frage, ein ermutigendes Lächeln. Dann... die Vereinigung...

o

Schweißgebadet schreckte ich hoch, schwer atmend und zwischen meinen Beinen eine sehr lebhafte Erinnerung an meinen Traum. Mit einen leisen Stöhnen ließ ich mich zurück in die Kissen sinken und rieb mir in einer verzweifelten Geste der Frustration über die Augen. Schon wieder dieser Traum. Seit ich wieder ein Mensch war, suchte er mich regelmäßig heim. Nicht jede Nacht, Merlin bewahre, doch mit einer Regelmäßigkeit, die es mir unmöglich machte, anzunehmen, es handele sich um einen normalen Traum, ausgelöst durch einen ausufernden Hormonhaushalt.

Ich war in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen, ich wusste zu viel über Magie, um zu denken, dass Träume, die in ähnlicher Form immer wieder und wieder kehrte, nichts als Zufall waren. Das anzunehmen wäre unglaublich ignorant gewesen. Dennoch hatte ich Bedenken, mich mit diesem Traum zu befassen, seinen Sinn, seine Botschaft zu ergründen, denn das hieße mich meinem Traumgefährten zu stellen.

Oh, ich hatte mehr als eine gute Idee, um wen es sich handelte.

Um denselben, den meine Hand nachts manchmal tastend suchte, wenn ich halb schlafend feststellte, dass sein warmer Körper nicht in meiner Nähe war. Als Katze hatte ich mich so daran gewöhnt, bei ihm zu schlafen. In seiner Halsbeuge, an seinen Arm oder seinen Bauch geschmiegt oder auf ihm, wenn er auf dem Bauch lag, in jener sanften Vertiefung, wo Rücken und Po allmählich ineinander übergingen. Mein Körper hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, dass er nun nicht mehr bei mir war. Dass ich wieder getrennt von Harry Potter schlief.

Und nun schickte mir mein Unterbewusstsein Träume, um mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ich eigentlich nicht wieder zurück in den Slytherin-Schlafsaal gewollt hatte. Oh, nicht dass ich falsch verstanden wurde. Auch wenn ich den Gryffindor-Turm mit seinen warmen Farben, welche die Herzenswärme und die Lebendigkeit der Bewohner widerspiegelten, zu schätzen gelernt hatte, so war ich dem Kerker mit seiner nüchternen Kühle, welche die Distanz zu meinen Mitmenschen verdeutlichte, auf die ich Wert legte, alles andere als abgeneigt.

Anfangs hatte ich noch gedacht, dass diese vertraute Umgebung mir helfen würde, meine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Stattdessen träumte ich nun von dem, der viele, viele Stockwerke über mir schlief. Und zwar in einer Art und Weise, die ich nicht kannte. Ich hatte auf früher schon von Harry Potter geträumt, doch niemals auf eine so erotische Weise und nie waren es Träume gewesen, die eine unerklärliche Sehnsucht zurückließen.

Irgendetwas hatte sich außerdem zwischen uns verändert. Für Außenstehende sah es aus, als würden wir uns wie üblich angiften, als wäre alles wie früher, doch ich spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Ein knisternde Spannung, etwas Magisches. Wir umtänzelten einander, neckten uns und traten uns wissentlich zu nahe, ohne den anderen ernsthaft zu verletzen. Unsere Streitereien waren nichts als Spiel und hatten beinahe etwas von einem- sehr absurden- Paarungstanz. Und nicht nur mir kam es so vor, auch in Harrys Augen, an ihrem mutwilligen, herausfordernden Funkeln, erkannte ich, dass er denselben Eindruck hatte.

Neuerdings lag etwas schwer Fassbares, aber doch ungemein Anziehendes in seinen Bewegungen, darin, wie er die Hüfte beim Gehen hin und her schwang, in seiner leidenschaftlichen Gestik und Mimik. Und seine kleine, schlanke Gestalt und seine großen, grünen Augen weckten immer noch meinen Beschützerinstinkt. Mehr denn je waren alle meine Sinne auf ihn fixiert.

Wenn er den Raum betrat, spürte ich es. Etwas in der Luft veränderte sich, es war als hätte mich ein kleiner, elektrischer Schlag getroffen, der nicht weh tat, sondern im Gegenteil ein angenehmes Kribbeln auslöste. Egal, was ich gerade tat, ganz automatisch hob sich mein Blick und suchte den seinen. Deshalb entging mir kaum etwas von dem, was er tat.

An diesem Sonntag war ich erst relativ spät zum Frühstück herunter gegangen. Zwar war ich schon früh wach gewesen, doch nachdem mich wieder einer dieser Träume und die Erinnerung an meine Zeit im Gryffindor-Turm heimgesucht hatten, hatte ich dem Bedürfnis zu zeichnen nicht länger widerstehen können. Ich musste einfach ein paar Bilder aus meinem Kopf herausbekommen. Nachdem einige Zeit später langsam Leben in die faule Slytherinbande gekommen und es im Gemeinschaftsraum zu unruhig geworden war, hatte ich mich hinter die Vorhänge meines Bettes zurückgezogen. Eigentlich hatte ich nur vorgehabt, ein paar Skizzen zu machen, doch ich musste rasch feststellen, dass mir das nicht reichte.

Nachdem ich erst einmal angefangen hatte, _ihn_ auf das Papier zu bringen, wollte ich es mit der größtmöglichen Sorgfalt tun, mit jedem Strich die Linien seines Körpers und seines feingeschnittenen Gesichtes exakt nachzeichnen und seinen eigentümlichen Zauber mit jeder Bewegung auf das Papier bannen so gut ich es vermochte.

Als ich schließlich in meinem Schaffensdrang gestört wurde, hatte ich gerade den Bleistift abgesetzt und betrachtete das nunmehr fertige Bild. Es zeigte einen schlafenden Harry Potter, auf dem Bauch liegend, die Arme entspannt um das Kopfkissen geschlungen, die Decke so weit fortgestrampelt, dass sie nur noch seine Waden bedeckte, und auf seinem Rücken an der Stelle, wo der Bund seiner Boxershorts begann, ein eingerolltes Kätzchen.

Ja, an die Szene konnte ich mich noch genau erinnern, obwohl ich sie nicht von außen betrachtet hatte, sondern selbst die Katze auf seinem Rücken gewesen war. Als ich die Zeichnung betrachtete, spürte ich wieder diese tiefe Ruhe und Entspannung von damals, den inneren Frieden, den ich empfunden hatte. Beinahe zärtlich fuhr mein Finger gedankenverloren über das schwarze, unordentliche Haar des gezeichneten Harrys, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ich erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

„Draco? Bist du hier?"

Pansy. Lautlos fluchend räumte ich in aller Eile die Zeichnungen zusammen, verstaute sie wieder in der Mappe und legte die schützenden Flüche darüber.

„Draco?" Wieder ihre nervtötende Stimme, dieses Mal war sie aber viel näher, als stünde die Besitzerin direkt vor meinem Bett. Ich stopfte die Zeichenutensilien rasch unter das Kopfkissen, um sie später wegzuräumen, fuhr mir einmal durch das Haar und öffnete dann mit verschlafenem Blick den Vorhang.

„Was ist?", fuhr ich Pansy gereizt an. Zumindest die Stimmung musste ich nicht spielen.

„Ach... ich dachte... hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

„Nein, ich bin nach dem Aufstehen wohl wieder eingeschlafen", erwiderte ich unwillig, um meinen bekleideten Zustand zu erklären.

Ihr Mopsgesicht erhellte sich. „Ich habe auch noch nicht gefrühstückt. Wir können ja zusammen hinunter gehen."

Ohne ihr zu antworten stand ich auf und ging an ihr vorbei. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck, liegen zu bleiben, jetzt, da sie mich aufgespürt hatte. Sie würde niemals Ruhe geben, bevor ich ihr nicht etwas angetan hatte, das mir wenigstens einen Schulverweis einbringen würde, oder nachgab. Und ein Schulverweis bedeutete eine Trennung von Harry, die ich nur höchst ungern in Kauf nehmen würde, nur um diese Nervensäge loszuwerden.

Sie schien mein Schweigen und mein abweisendes Verhalten als Zustimmung zu deuten, rannte mir mit einem breiten Lächeln nach und hakte sich bei mir ein, als sie mich erreicht hatte.

„Pansy! Lass das!", fuhr ich sie scharf an. Erschrocken ließ sie mich los und schaute mit ungläubigen, kugelrunden Augen zu mir hoch, denn noch nie hatte ich ihre Annährung mit einem derartigen Tonfall bestraft. Allerdings hatte sich einiges geändert, seit ich wieder im Slytherin-Kerker war. Früher war sie mir lästig gewesen, nun fand ich sie schier unerträglich und wollte sie mir mit allen Mitteln vom Hals halten.

Und anscheinend hatte ich Erfolg. Den Rest des Weges versuchte sie nicht mehr, mich zu berühren oder mir ein Gespräch aufzudrängen. Und auch ihr Angebot, mich zu füttern, war mit viel weniger Enthusiasmus vorgetragen als üblich. Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Unbekannten und der daraus resultierenden mehrwöchigen Abwesenheit meinte sie, mich bemuttern zu müssen, was meine Nerven aufs Äußerste strapazierte. Heute reichte ein einziger, kalter Blick, um sie ihr Vorhaben auf den nächsten Tag verschieben zu lassen.

Zufrieden darüber, dass ich unter all den Gryffindors nichts verlernt hatte, wandte ich mich meinem Frühstück zu. Und dann war es plötzlich wieder da- das Kribbeln auf meiner Haut, das beinahe spürbare Knistern der Luft. Ich wusste genau, wer soeben durch die Tür des Großen Saals getreten war. Und als ich aufsah und ihn erblickte, blieb mir der Bissen Honigbrötchen, den ich in eben diesem Moment heruntergeschluckt hatte, buchstäblich im Halse stecken und ich erlitt einen schweren Hustenanfall. Hastig stürzte ich ein Glas Kürbissaft hinunter, während ich mit der freien Hand versuchte, Pansy abzuwehren, die mir hilfsbereit auf den Rücken klopfen wollte.

Unglaublich, absolut hinreißend. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubend. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er in Kleidung so fantastisch aussehen konnte. Ich kannte Harry Potter bisher nur in Schuluniform oder wahlweise- an Hogsmeade-Wochenenden- in den übergroßen und abgetragenen Sachen, die einst seinem Cousin gehört hatten, wie ich inzwischen wusste.

Heute allerdings trug er eine schwarze Hose, die sich eng an seine Beine und seine Hüfte schmiegte und mir einen großartigen Blick auf seinen hübschen, runden Hintern gewährte und dazu einen dunkelroten Pullover, der seine Schultern frei ließ. Dieses Bild weckte Erinnerungen in mir, die ich bisher zu verdrängen versucht hatte.

Erinnerungen an seinen nackten Körper, die schlanken Fesseln, die langen Beine, der wohlgeformte Po, der schöne Rücken, an dem beständig Wasserperlen hinabrannen. Dann, als er sich umdrehte, die Brust unter deren Haut sich gut definierte Muskeln abzeichneten, der flache Bauch und...- oh Gott! Ich musste hier raus, bevor ein Unglück geschah!

Mein erster Impuls war aufzuspringen und fluchtartig aus der Halle zu rennen, doch dann schaltete sich der letzte Rest meines kühlen Verstandes ein, der diesen Anblick überlebt hatte, und erinnerte mich, dass ich einen Ruf zu verlieren hatte. Also erhob ich mich langsam und verließ den Ort des Geschehens gemessenen Schrittes mit hoch erhobenem Kopf, angestrengt bemüht, _nicht_ in Richtung des Gryffindor-Tisches zu sehen.

Als sich die schweren Türen hinter mir schlossen und eine massive Barriere zwischen uns gebracht hatten, fiel mir das Atmen etwas leichter und mein Gehirn, nun wieder mit genügend Blut und Sauerstoff versorgt, funktionierte wieder.

Ich beschloss, mich den Rest des Tages mit den Hausaufgaben für die gesamte Woche in der Bibliothek einzugraben. Ich musste mich ablenken und ich konnte nicht riskieren, ihm in seinem jetzigen Outfit über den Weg zu laufen, denn ich konnte nicht dafür garantieren, dass mein Körper mich nicht verriet.

ooOoOoo

Als ich Draco an diesem Morgen am Frühstückstisch sitzen sah, war ich freudig überrascht. Ich sah ihn nicht oft am Wochenende, deshalb wusste ich jede Gelegenheit umso mehr zu schätzen.

Doch meine Freude schlug schnell in Enttäuschung um, denn kaum hatte ich mich gesetzt, sah ich ihn auch schon aus der Halle stolzieren, mich komplett ignorierend. Heute morgen gab es dann wohl keine herausfordernden Blicke quer über die ganze Halle. Hatte er mich überhaupt bemerkt?

Dabei hatte ich mir solche Mühe mit den Sachen gegeben. Mir war natürlich klar, dass ich in Dudleys Hosen in Zeltgröße und seinen ausgeleierten Pullovern nicht besonders attraktiv aussah. Deshalb hatte ich mich hilfesuchend an Hermine gewandt, die vollstes Verständnis dafür hatte, dass mir meine Sachen wichtig waren. Frauen im Freundeskreis waren definitiv eine prima Sache, vor allem, wenn sie so klug waren wie Hermine. Nach nur 2 Stunden in der Bibliothek tauchte sie wieder auf und ließ verlauten, dass sie eine Idee hatte, die nicht in einer ausgedehnten Shopping-Tour- eine Horror-Vorstellung für mich- enden musste.

Die Lösung bestand aus einer Vielzahl von Zaubersprüchen, die meine alten Sachen etwas aufpolierten, die Nähte trennten, die Stoffe auf meine Größe zurecht schnitten, alles wieder in neuer Form zusammensetzen. Nach einigen wenigen Versuchen hatte Hermine, die ja schon beim Stricken der Elfenkleidung Erfahrung in der Schneiderei gesammelt hatte, den Dreh raus und ich war insgesamt um einige Kleidungsstücke ärmer, dafür saßen die neuen wesentlich besser. Langfristig würde ich natürlich nicht um einen Besuch in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft herumkommen, doch war es eine ausgezeichnete Übergangslösung.

Draco allerdings hatte gar keine Notiz davon genommen, oder? Das war wirklich schade, denn im Laufe des Tages würde ich ihn vermutlich nicht wiedersehen. Mein Hausaufgabenberg hatte mal wieder bedenkliche Ausmaße angenommen und so würde ich den Tag wohl in der Bibliothek verbringen, umgeben von staubigen Büchern. Zwar hatten Ron und ich die Hausaufgaben für morgen bereits erledigt, doch da ich morgen Abend Quidditch-Training hatte, würde ich heute die Arbeiten für Dienstag erledigen müssen, während mein bester Freund sie noch einen Tag vor sich herschieben konnte.(1) Das Leben war ungerecht.

Seufzend machte ich mich über mein Marmeladenbrot her, um die ganze Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich beginnen zu können, damit ich möglichst früh fertig war.

ooOoOoo

Das Mittag kam und ging, ohne dass ich daran teilnahm. Nach 3 Stunden intensiver Konzentration hätte eine Pause vertragen können, doch ich blieb bei meinem Entschluss, Harry Potter möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zwar hatte ich mich inzwischen wieder gefasst und meine heftige Reaktion vom Frühstück war mir inzwischen peinlich, doch wer wusste schon, was passierte, wenn wir uns gegenüber standen?

Nicht nur, dass mich meine berühmte Selbstkontrolle immer häufiger im Stich ließ, seit ich wieder ein Mensch war, nein, ich spürte, dass Wesen in mir deutlicher als je zuvor. Die Ketten waren lockerer geworden und es lauerte nun dicht unter der Oberfläche. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wann ich wieder die Kontrolle verlor.

Seufzend stützte ich meinen Kopf auf eine Hand, während ich mit der Feder in der anderen begann, gedankenverloren Linien auf ein leeres Stück Pergament zu zeichnen. Und wieder war nach wenigen Strichen klar, was- oder vielmehr wer- es werden würde. Harry Potter schien seit langer Zeit das einzige Objekt zu sein, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit genug fesselte, dass ich es zeichnen wollte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut zeichnen kannst, Draco", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme besagten Objektes neben mir und zu Tode erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, warf die Feder auf den Tisch und zerknüllte das Beweisstück rasch. „Kann ich nicht", fauchte ich zurück. „Das war nur sinnlose Kritzelei."

„Machst du auch Hausaufgaben?"

„Nein, ich habe unter meinem Hintern ein Drachenei, das ich ausbrüte. Natürlich mache ich hier Hausaufgaben, du Dummkopf. Wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?" Erstaunlich, wie leicht es mir fiel, trotz der heftigen Gefühle für ihn, immer noch gemein zu ihm zu sein.

Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich so gemein bei ihm ankam, wie es sich für mich anhörte, denn lächelnd ließ er sich mir gegenüber auf einem Stuhl nieder und mir blieb fast das Herz stehen. Er trug immer noch dieselben Sachen vom Morgen und sah einfach umwerfend aus, aber er konnte sich doch nicht einfach zu mir setzen. Das passte nicht in das Bild der Feinde, das andere von uns hatten.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir kurz helfen", sagte er und legte den dicken Wälzer, den er bisher getragen hatte, vor sich auf den Tisch. „Ich habe ein kleines Problem. Es geht um Silberobsidan. Ich habe in den Büchern etwas widersprüchliche Angaben gefunden. In dem hier steht zum Beispiel..." Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte rasch durch die vergilbten Seiten. Eine niedliche, kleine Konzentrationsfalte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er die besagte Stelle suchte. Mein Blick glitt wie hypnotisiert von seiner Stirn über die grünen Augen, die suchend über die Seiten flogen, und die leicht geöffneten, sanft geschwungenen Lippen zu der bronzenen Haut seiner Schulter. Nur mühsam konnte ich dem Bedürfnis widerstehen, die Hand auszustrecken und meine Finger über die entblößte Hautpartie gleiten zu lassen. Ob sie wirklich so weich war, wie mir meine Träume suggerierten?

„Du siehst gut aus", rutschte es mir plötzlich raus und Harry hielt inne, um mich verblüfft anzustarren. Argh! Was war das denn gewesen? Wie zum Teufel hatte dieser Satz seinen Weg aus meinen Gedanken in meinen Mund gefunden? Mist, Mist, Mist! Irgendwie musste ich versuchen, meine Aussage zu revidieren, um die Situation noch irgendwie zu retten. „Ich meine, im Vergleich zu den Lumpen, die du sonst immer trägst, siehst du heute halbwegs annehmbar aus. Was ist passiert? Haben sie dich auf dem Schulhof mit einem Obdachlosen verwechselt und dir Geld für neue Sachen gegeben?"

Harry lächelte. „Nein, aber danke für das Kompliment, Draco."

W-Was? Seit wann nannten wir uns beim Vornamen? Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und suchte fieberhaft nach einem ungefährlichem Thema. „S-Silberobsidan", sagte ich schließlich und ärgerte mich, dass ich über dieses Wort stolperte. „Silberobsidan hilft bei Schockzuständen und dabei, die Regeneration der Zellen in Gang zu bringen. Außerdem hebt er eventuelle Blockaden bei der Heilung auf. Als Pulver wird er daher vielen Tränken zugefügt, die Verletzungen heilen, die mit schweren Blutungen einhergehen und als Stein legt man ihn Patienten auf, bei denen man nicht genau weiß, wieso es ihnen trotz gestellter Diagnose und entsprechender Behandlung nicht besser geht."

„Und was ist mit Tränken, die eine Fehlsichtigkeit korrigieren soll?

„Das hast du aus dem 3. Band des Lexikons der Heiltränke, nicht wahr? Das ist eine alte Ausgabe. Es ist wahr, dass man früher Silberobsidan auch in Augenheiltränken eingesetzt hat, doch hat man schnell festgestellt, dass die Verbindung mit Mondspinnerbeinen, eine häufige Zutat in diesen Tränken, und Silberobsidan bei vielen Menschen schwere allergische Reaktionen auslöst."

„Ahh, vielen Dank." Er schaute mich an und dieses hinreißende Lächeln war noch immer nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Seit wann war ich so anfällig dafür? „Du weißt wirklich eine Menge über Zaubertränke, Draco. Respekt." Gegen meinen Willen ging mir sein Lob runter wie Öl. „Hast du auch schon den Aufsatz für McGonagall fertig?"

„Nein, ich war gerade dabei." Ich gestikulierte in Richtung einer halb beschriebenen Pergamentrolle.

Harry strahlte mich an. „Ich bin auch noch nicht ganz fertig damit. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihn zusammen machen?"

Ich starrte ihn an, als hätte er völlig den Verstand verloren. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht?"

Vielleicht hätte ich mir die letzte Frage lieber verkniffen, denn das Lächeln, das ich eben noch in die tiefste Hölle gewünscht hatte, verschwand tatsächlich und er blickte mich sehr ernst an. „Das ist der Grund, warum wir immer noch so tun, als könnten wir uns nicht leiden, nicht wahr? Du möchtest nicht mit mir gesehen werden. Dein Ruf ist dir wichtiger."

Harry bemühte sich, seinen Tonfall neutral zu halten, doch warum war der Ausdruck seiner Augen so vorwurfsvoll? Wir hatten schließlich keine Beziehung... „Exakt", erwiderte ich und zog meinen Aufsatz für McGonagall heran. „Und welcher Trottel hat überhaupt behauptet, dass ich dich mag, Potter? Der sollte sich mal gründlich im St. Mungos untersuchen lassen", fügte ich beiläufig hinzu, während ich das Geschriebene fortsetzte.

Harry erhob sich ruckartig, seine Haltung distanziert und das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an, denn einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er tonlos. „Entschuldige die Störung."

Damit war er verschwunden und ich hätte mich am liebsten selbst getreten. Ich war zu weit gegangen. Ja, das Gespräch war auf ein Thema gekommen, dass mir unangenehm war, aber es ließ sich nicht für immer vermeiden. Letztlich würde ich nicht davon laufen können und dass ich Harry bei dem Versuch, es doch zu tun, verletzte, half uns auch nicht weiter. Vielleicht hatte er Recht gehabt, als er das Gespräch suchte. Möglicherweise war es an der Zeit, Stellung zu beziehen und ehrlich zu uns beiden zu sein.

ooOoOoo

Hatte ich mich geirrt? Konnte ich mich wirklich so getäuscht haben? Hatte Draco tatsächlich nichts für mich übrig? Ich war mir so sicher gewesen. Immerhin hatte er mich aus dem Haus seines Vaters gerettet, er hatte mich geküsst und er hatte in Katzengestalt mit mir geschmust. Hatte er dafür andere Gründe, als ich angenommen hatte? Und hatte ich mir diese veränderte, einzigartige Stimmung zwischen uns beiden nur eingebildet?

Ich würde so gerne glauben, dass ich mich nicht geirrt hatte, aber Draco machte es mir nicht gerade leicht. Besonders nach dem Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen in der Bibliothek war ich ins Grübeln geraten. Es war ihm so leicht gefallen, zu behaupten, er würde mich nicht mögen. Vielleicht war ich etwas vorschnell gewesen, als ich den Fehler begangen hatte, ihn zu fragen, ob wir unsere Hausaufgaben nicht gemeinsam machen wollten. Möglicherweise brauchte Draco mehr Zeit, um sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen.

Für mich war es auch nicht leicht, aber ich war ein sehr intuitiver Mensch, der schon immer viel aus dem Bauch heraus entschieden hatte und auf seine Gefühle hörte. Draco hingegen hatte gelernt, dass Gefühle hinderlich seien, dass die Welt- und er insbesondere- sie nicht bräuchte. Seit seiner Kindheit war er damit beschäftigt gegen seine Gefühle anzukämpfen. Mit Sicherheit versuchte er das auch, was die Gefühle für mich betraf.

Wie lange würde dieser Kampf wohl dauern, bis er sich geschlagen gab? Wie lange brauchte er, um einzusehen, dass von der alten Feindschaft nichts mehr übrig war und dass es Energieverschwendung war, das längst überholte Bild unserer Rivalität aufrecht zu erhalten? Ich konnte nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit darauf warten, dass er seine Sturheit aufgab. Früher oder später würde es mich in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Aber wie konnte ich ihm dabei helfen? Und wie konnte ich mich überhaupt erst einmal davon überzeugen, dass ich mir nicht nur einbildete, dass auch von seiner Seite Gefühle da waren? Ein vertrauliches Gespräch unter vier Augen erschien mir als die beste und einfachste Lösung. Allerdings war unsere letzte Unterhaltung in der Bibliothek nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Vielleicht war es zu öffentlich gewesen, als dass Draco sich genügend entspannen konnte, um über Dinge zu reden, die ihm unangenehm waren- Gefühle.

Ich seufzte. Die Situation war kompliziert. Würden wir uns mitten in der Nacht treffen, war Vertraulichkeit wesentlich besser gesichert als am Tage, wenn überall die anderen Schüler umherliefen und uns jederzeit stören konnten. Allerdings hatte Draco keinen Tarnumhang. Es wäre also ein ziemlich gefährliches Unterfangen für ihn. Würde er dieses Risiko nur um eines Gespräches Willen in Kauf nehmen? Und war _mir_ diese Sache das Risiko wert? Was, wenn dieser Verrückte wieder zuschlug?

Wenn ihm wegen mir etwas zustieß, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen. Wir waren den mysteriösen Attentaten jetzt schon einige Male haarscharf entronnen und nur mit viel Glück lebend davon gekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich mir zu viel versprochen hatte. Dass die Feindschaft nicht mehr existierte, Freundschaft aber auch nicht möglich war.

Aber dieser Gedanke tat so weh. Mehr denn je spürte ich diese Leere in meinem Herzen, an genau jener Stelle, die ich einer ganz besonderen Peron zu widmen gedachte. Natürlich hatte ich mich immer mal wieder einsam gefühlt und manchmal war ich mir gar nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich überhaupt je normal lieben konnte.

Ich war in einer lieblosen Umgebung aufgewachsen, terrorisiert von meinen Verwandten und den Freunden meines Cousins, und ein machtgieriger Psychopath versuchte mich Zeit meines Lebens umzubringen. Vielleicht hatte ich in meiner Entwicklung doch Schaden genommen und konnte nicht mehr so sein wie andere. Es hatte Schwärmereien gegeben, ja, aber nie hatte ich etwas empfunden, das den schwärmerischen Erzählungen verliebter Mitschülern gleich kam.

Aber seit ich bereit war, meine Gefühle für Draco zuzulassen, sah die Sache anders aus. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt stellte sich die Frage, ob ich tatsächlich lieben konnte, nicht mehr. Vielleicht war es nur ein flüchtiger Anfall von Verliebtheit, den ich durch seine selbstlose Hilfe erlitten hatte. Auch ich, der immer der Held war und für andere eintrat, brauchte ab und zu jemanden, der _mich_ rettete und für _mich_ da war. An den ich mich in schwachen Momenten anlehnen konnte und der mich wieder aufbaute. Und in diesem Moment war Draco Malfoy zur Stelle gewesen. Vielleicht waren meine Gefühle für ihn wirklich nichts weiter als eine Phase, aber sie fühlten sich so beständig an. Als wären sie tief in mir, in meinem Herzen und meiner Seele, verwurzelt.

Von meinem jetzigen Standpunkt aus konnte ich gar nicht fassen, wie ich dieses Sehnen nach ihm an meiner Seite all die Jahre hatte ignorieren können. Es war mir unbegreiflich, wie leicht es gewesen war, mir einzureden er wäre ein widerwärtiges Ekel, das meine Verachtung mehr als verdiente.

Diese heftige Zuneigung zu ihm ermöglichte es mir, mich endlich wie ein normaler Mensch zu fühlen. Ich mochte in einigen Dingen vielleicht aus der Rolle fallen, doch ich war trotz aller Erlebnisse nicht so emotional verkrüppelt, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Und für diese Erkenntnis war ich Draco sehr dankbar. Doch gleichzeitig machte sie es mir unmöglich mich mit einem Waffenstillstand zwischen uns zufrieden zu geben. Das reichte mir nicht, es reichte nicht, um die Leere in meinem Herzen auszufüllen.

Eine Woche nach dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek saß ich mit Ron und Hermine am Frühstückstisch, löffelte lustlos mein Müsli, während ich mir den Kopf zermarterte. Hermine blickte mich manchmal von der Seite her an, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch sie schwieg schließlich und ich hatte im Moment nicht die Nerven, um mich darum zu kümmern.

Als die Post kam, sah ich nicht einmal auf, denn daran, dass ich selten bis nie eine Eule bekam, hatte sich auch im sechsten Schuljahr nichts geändert. Umso erschrockener zuckte ich zusammen, als mir eine Adlereule mit ihrem spitzen Schnabel in die Hand hackte.

„Autsch! Was sollte das denn!", fuhr ich sie an, doch das Tier streckte mir nur unbeeindruckt sein Bein entgegen. Vorsichtig löste ich die Verschnürung des Stückes Pergament von dem Vogelbein, um mir nicht noch eine Schnabelattacke einzuhandeln und mein Herz machte einen überraschten und erfreuten Satz, nachdem ich die Nachricht auseinander gefaltet hatte.

_Um 22.00 Uhr vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Wir müssen reden. Sei pünktlich!_

Obwohl kein Absender dabei stand, war mir absolut klar, wer mir diese Nachricht geschickt hatte. Meine Augen wanderte hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins und begegnete dem undeutbaren Blick von Draco Malfoy. Es brauchte weder Worte noch Gesten, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich den Zettel gelesen hatte und einverstanden war. In den Jahren unserer Feindschaft hatten wir den anderen genug beobachtet und taxiert, um uns allein über Blicke verständigen zu können.

Ohne die Augen von Draco abzuwenden, zerknüllte ich das Stück Pergament dann scheinbar achtlos in der Hand, in der Absicht, es später verschwinden zu lassen.

„Was ist das, Harry?", fragte Ron und musterte den Zettel in meiner Hand neugierig.

„Ach, nur ein kleiner Guten-Morgengruß von Malfoy", entgegnete ich abfällig. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, meinen besten Freund anzulügen, doch die Wahrheit konnte ich ihm auch nicht sagen. Nicht bevor ich mir nicht selbst sicher war, wie die Beziehung zwischen dem blonden Slytherin und mir weitergehen würde. „_Incendio!_" Damit ging das Beweismittel in Flammen auf.

„Verschwinde, ich habe nicht vor, darauf zu antworten", sagte ich zu seiner Adlereule, die immer noch neben meiner Müslischüssel hockte und mich erwartungsvoll anblickte. Sie rührte sich allerdings nicht vom Fleck, bis ich begann ungeduldig mit der Hand in ihre Richtung zu wedeln, um sie zu verscheuchen. Ein bisschen hatte ich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, das treue Tier so herablassend zu behandeln, aber um des Scheins willen musste ich es tun. Die Eule dankte mir meine Unfreundlichkeit, indem sie noch einmal mit ihrem spitzen Schnabel nach meiner Hand hackte und dann mit einem beleidigten Schuhuen davonflatterte.

Ron runzelte die Stirn und mir entging der kurze Blick, den er mit Hermine wechselte nicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatten die beiden in meiner Abwesenheit über mich gesprochen und enthielten mir ihre Schlüsse vor? „Was hat er geschrieben?"

„Ach, es war nur eine hässliche, kleine Skizze von mir und einem explodierenden Zaubertrank." Ich verzog das Gesicht, als ich daran dachte, dass ich direkt nach dem Frühstück Snape sehen musste. Wen wunderte es, dass ich nichts herunterbekam?

„Apropos, wenn du dich mit deinem bisschen Müsli nicht beeilst, werden wir zu spät kommen, Harry", informierte mich Hermine mit leicht tadelndem Unterton und musterte den Löffel, mit dem ich in meiner Schüssel herumstocherte, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Seufzend zwang ich die letzten Löffel hinunter und machte mich dann mit meinen beiden Freunden auf den Weg in einen Tag, den ich mit einem total misslungenen und tatsächlich beinahe explodierten Zaubertrank begann. Snape zog mir mit sichtbarem Genuss eine Menge Punkte ab und als ich nach der Stunde den Raum verließ, war mir klar geworden, dass es einer dieser Tage war, die sich endlos hinzogen, an denen nichts gelang und an denen man besser gar nicht erst aufgestanden wäre.

ooOoOoo

Ich hatte diese Entscheidung jetzt lange genug vor mir hergeschoben und war nach tagelangem Kopfzerbrechen zu dem entnervten Entschluss gekommen, dass ein ehrliches Gespräch unvermeidbar war. Erstens machte mich die ständige Grübelei selbst wahnsinnig und zweitens konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie Harry durch die Schule schlich. Nicht gerade, als wäre eine Welt für ihn untergegangen, aber er war auch weit entfernt von seinem üblichen Übermut. Und die Atmosphäre, die die letzte Zeit zwischen uns geherrscht hatte, war verschwunden und hatte kühler Distanz Platz gemacht.

Nachdem er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, war er mir gegenüber wieder deutlich reservierter als vorher. Allerdings war er es auf eine Art und Weise, die mich unruhig machte. Es war nicht dieses feindselige Verhalten von früher, zu dem er hätte zurückkehren können, nachdem ich seine Freundschaft so schroff zurückgewiesen hatte. Es schien mir vielmehr so, als hätte er mich einfach ausgeblendet und mich von seinem Leben ausgeschlossen, damit ich ihn nicht wieder verletzen konnte. Meine Kommentare schienen gar nicht richtig bei ihm anzukommen. Manchmal drehte er sich mittendrin sogar einfach weg und unterhielt sich mit seinen Freunden, als wäre ich gar nicht da.

Ich hätte damit leben können, wieder sein Rivale zu sein, aber von ihm ignoriert werden, das konnte ich nicht ertragen. Über die Jahre hatte ich mich so sehr daran gewöhnt, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, auf die ein oder andere Weise, dass ich es unerträglich für mich war, dass er sich von mir abgewandt hatte.

Um diesen Umstand zu beheben, war ich sogar bereit, mich mir selbst zu stellen und mir einzugestehen, dass ich ihn mehr mochte, als ich wahr haben wollte. Dass mir Neutralität oder bestenfalls Freundschaft nicht reichte. Ich wollte weit mehr von ihm. Das war eine völlig neue Situation für mich. Immer war ich derjenige gewesen, dem die Herzen der anderen zuflogen und der angehimmelt wurde. Nun war ich erstmals auf der Seite jener anderen. Ich mochte jemanden aufrichtig und wollte ihn an meiner Seite habe. Dieser Wunsch hatte eine geradezu verstörende Intensität.

Doch jetzt, wo der Augenblick näher rückte, mich dem Objekt meiner Begierde mitzuteilen, wünschte ich mir, ich hätte diesen verflixten Zettel nie geschrieben. Als ich mich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machte, waren meine Hände schweißfeucht und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Was, wenn ich jetzt einem Lehrer über den Weg lief? Oder noch schlimmer, was, wenn ich seinen Blick heute morgen falsch verstanden hatte und er gar kein Interesse an einem Treffen hatte? Vielleicht tauchte er ja gar nicht auf...

Aber zumindest diese Sorge erledigte sich rasch, denn als ich mich dem Raum der Wünsche nährte, erschien Harrys schmale Gestalt wie aus dem Nichts, als er seinen Tarnumhang abnahm. Und mit großer Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass er nicht mehr so abweisend wirkte, wie in der letzten Woche, sondern einfach... hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich behauptet, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt mindestens genauso nervös war wie ich.

„Hallo Draco", sagte er leise und ich erwiderte seine Begrüßung mit einem Kopfnicken. Rasch schaute ich mich um, ob auch niemand außer uns auf diesem Flur war, bevor ich dreimal vor der Wand neben der Statue von Barnabas dem Bekloppten auf und ab ging und fest an einen Raum dachte, in dem wir reden konnten.

Verärgert darüber, dass meine Hände zitterten, hielt ich ihm die Tür auf, ließ ihm den Vortritt und wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen, als ich dir Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte und mich herumdrehte. Und dann sah ich auch, weshalb er so verdutzt stehen geblieben war und hätte am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht.

War denn heute alles gegen mich? Nicht nur mein Körper verriet mich, auch dieser Raum sah völlig anders aus, als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich hätte eine nüchterne, kühle Atmosphäre vorgezogen, denn wenn ich schon über so ungewohnte Dinge wie Gefühle mit Harry Potter reden musste, dann wollte ich es in einer Umgebung tun, in der ich mich wohl fühlte. Doch von nüchtern und kühl konnte bei diesem Raum keine Rede sein. Er war viel mehr ein behagliches, kleines Liebesnest.

Der Raum der Wünsche sah aus wie das Wohnzimmer aus einem alten und sehr großen Landhaus. Die Wände komplett mit Holz vertäfelt, das einen schwachen und angenehmen Geruch nach Wald verströmte, und große Fenster reichten bis zum Boden. Über dem Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer prasselte, hingen zwei gekreuzte, glänzende Schwerter und davor war als Sitzgelegenheit ein kuscheliger Haufen aus Kissen und Fellen aufgetürmt, der zu vielem einlud, aber sicher nicht zum Reden. Noch dazu kam das einzige Licht im Raum abgesehen vom Kaminfeuer von ungefähr tausend Kerzen, die im ganzen Zimmer verteilt waren und die die romantische Atmosphäre unterstützten.

Insgesamt sah es ganz danach aus, als hätte ich mir keinen Raum gewünscht, um mit ihm zu reden, sondern um ihn zu verführen. Das fing ja wunderbar an!

Langsam wandte Harry sich zu mir um. „Draco..." Seine großen Augen sahen in dieser Beleuchtung dunkelgrün, beinahe schwarz, aus und in ihnen spiegelten sich die tanzenden Lichter der Kerzen. Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich ihn einen Moment an, bevor ich meinen Blick von seinem losriss.

– _Nicht ablenken lassen! Reiß dich zusammen – _„Kein Wort, Potter. Zuerst rede ich", erklärte ich ihm schroff und räusperte mich. „Ich... ich wollte mich für das, was ich in der Bibliothek gesagt habe, entschuldigen. Es ist keineswegs so, als wärst du mir egal, aber genau darin liegt das Problem für mich. Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit derartigen Gefühlen und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mir die Meinung anderer gleichgültig ist." Ich atmete einmal tief aus. Der Anfang war gemacht. Es fiel mir deutlich schwerer als ich gedacht hatte, aber ich würde es durchstehen.

Harry zögerte kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Auch für mich ist die Situation ungewohnt. Du bist also nicht der Einzige, der sich bei den ersten Gehversuchen unsicher fühlt, wenn es dich beruhigt. Und ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn wir das Ganze, unsere neue Beziehung zueinander, erst einmal nicht an die große Glocke hängen, damit wir uns selbst zunächst daran gewöhnen können. Nicht alle werden die Nachricht gut aufnehmen und wir werden uns auf Kritik und Spott einstellen müssen. Das können wir nur schaffen, wenn es uns ernst ist."

„Ist es dir denn ernst?", fragte ich nach einem Moment der Stille. Mein eigener Herzschlag dröhnte in meinen Ohren und die Angst, die die ganze Zeit schon an mir genagt hatte, wurde für einen Moment so übermächtig, dass nicht nur meine Hände, sondern mein gesamter Körper zitterte. Wenn er mich jetzt zurückwies, könnte sich der Boden gar nicht schnell genug auftun, damit ich in ihm versinken konnte. Mit der Gewissheit, mich so töricht benommen und geglaubt zu haben, er könne mich tatsächlich interessant finden, könnte ich nicht weiterleben.

Zu meinem Glück zögerte Harry keine Sekunde, auch wenn seine Antwort zunächst nonverbal war. Er trat auf mich zu, umfasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste mich. Ich war wie elektrisiert. Wie auch schon bei unserem ersten Kuss verschwamm die Welt zu einer unscharfen, unwichtigen Nebenerscheinung, doch bevor ich Harry in meine Arme schließen konnte, waren seine Lippen auch schon wieder von den meinen verschwunden und ich fühlte mich etwas desorientiert.

Ich musste einige Male blinzeln, bevor meine Gedanken wieder in Gang kamen und ich registrierte, dass mich zwei sehr ernste, grüne Augen aus unmittelbarer Nähe musterten.

„Es ist mir ernst", sagte Harry leise, die Hände immer noch um mein Gesicht gelegt. „Ich kann dir keine Versprechungen machen und dir ewige Liebe schwören, denn wir beide sind jung und in unserem Leben wird noch viel passieren. Aber im Moment ist es mit sehr ernst mit meinen Gefühlen zu dir, Draco Malfoy und ich werde dich nicht so einfach aufgeben."

Es war genau diese Ehrlichkeit, die mich davon überzeugte, dass er es ihm tatsächlich ernst war und dass er die Situation genau wie ich bereits genau überdachte hatte und nicht einfach nur wirres Zeug daherredete. Hätte er mir hier und jetzt geschworen, dass wir auf immer und ewig zusammen bleiben würde, wäre das eine Enttäuschung für mich gewesen, denn solche Versprechen hatte ich schon oft gehört von Mädchen, die unglaublich verliebt in mich waren, die mir aber nichts bedeuteten. Und es hatte nie lange gehalten. Meist nur, bis sie mich im Bett langweilten. Deshalb gab ich auf diese Schwüre nichts, weil ich wusste wie dumm und naiv sie waren.

Als ich ihn nun musterte, tat ich es, als sähe ich ihn das erste Mal. Harry war ein Unikat. Er war ein Mensch mit Träumen, der nie die Fähigkeit, sich zu wundern und Wunder zu sehen verloren hatte, obwohl er auch schon so viel Schreckliches gesehen hatte. Trotzdem stand er mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden der Tatsachen und mitten im Leben. Er hatte es nicht nötig, flüchtigen, unerreichbaren Illusionen nachzujagen, wie es manche Menschen ihr Leben lang taten. Stattdessen war er realistisch genug, zu erkennen, worum es sich zu kämpfen lohnte und was pure Zeit– und Energieverschwendung war.

Er machte keine Versprechen, die er nicht halten konnte, aber wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde er alles geben, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Mutig und kämpferisch wie der Löwe, der das Wappentier seines Hauses war. Ein faszinierender Junge.

Mit einem Lächeln beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter und dieses Mal dauerte der Kuss länger und war viel intensiver. Als seine Zunge in meinem Mund schlüpfte, schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Hals, meine Arme legte sich um seine Taille und zogen ihn eng an mich. Eine Gänsehaut überlief meinen gesamten Körper. Das fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an... wie hatte ich nur so lange darauf verzichten können? Seine weichen Lippen machten regelrecht süchtig, er schmeckte süß und verlockend und sein warmer Körper, der sich an meinen schmiegte, versprach so viel mehr.

Zögernd glitt meine Hand unter seinen Pullover, bereit sich sofort zurückzuziehen, sollte er in irgendeiner Weise signalisieren, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Doch stattdessen seufzte er nur leise und drängte sich gegen mich.

Doch plötzlich durchfuhr ein scharfer Schmerz meinen linken Unterarm und breitete sich von dort bis zur Schulter hinauf aus. Keuchend riss ich mich von Harry los, stand einen Moment unsicher schwankend, den linken Unterarm umklammert, bevor ich mich wie ferngesteuert abwandte und der Tür zustrebte.

Ich wusste, es war Wahnsinn. Wenn ich dem Befehl zur Versammlung vor dem Dunklen Lord folgte, war das praktisch Selbstmord. Aber ich konnte dem Ruf nicht widerstehen, ich bewegte mich, ohne dass ich es wollte.

Eine Hand legte sich entschlossen um meinen Ellenbogen und stoppte mich in meiner Bewegung. „Draco?"

Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, doch der Griff seiner Hand, darauf trainiert den widerspenstig flatternden Schnatz festzuhalten, war unnachgiebig.

„Er ruft. Der Dunkle Lord ruft", sagte ich schließlich und war erschrocken, wie weit entfernt meine eigene Stimme klang.

Harry zog mich mit einem Ruck zurück, als ich erneut loslaufen wollte, und dieses Mal leistete ich erbitterten Widerstand. Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun, doch mein Körper handelte von ganz alleine. Ich benahm mich wie hypnotisiert. Auf ein bestimmtes Kommando hin verselbstständigten sich meine Reaktionen. Es gab ein kurzes, aber heftiges Gerangel, bevor ich mit dem Rücken voran in dem Kissenberg landete. Harry kniete über mir und pinnte meine Handgelenke mit unerbittlichem Griff an den Boden.

„Und was glaubst du, tust du?", fuhr er mich an, durch unsere kurze Auseinandersetzung ebenso schwer atmend wie ich. „Wieso willst du ihm in die Arme laufen, nachdem wir unser Bestes getan haben, um ihm zu entkommen? Nein, Draco. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst!" Seine Stimme klang fester, als ich sie je gehört habe und seine Augen bohrten sich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit in meine.

Ein Teil von mir wollte ihm sagen, dass er nicht verstand. Er spürte den brennenden Schmerz in meinem linken Arm ja nicht. Er spürte nicht das Verlangen, diesen Schmerz loszuwerden. Und dafür gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. In dem Moment, in dem ich vor dem Dunklen Lord apparierte, würde auch der Schmerz verschwinden.

Ein anderer Teil von mir gab Harry allerdings absolut recht. Selbst wenn mein Arm dann nicht mehr weh tat, so war das, was mich erwartete, wenn ich dem Dunklen Lord erst einmal ausgeliefert war, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wesentlich schmerzhafter. Und es würde mit meinem Tod enden. Warum zum Teufel war ich also so erpicht darauf, trotzdem zu gehen? Was hatte dieser Irre mit seinem Dunklen Mal noch in meine Haut, in meinen Verstand, gebrannt?

„Ich möchte nicht zu ihm gehen, aber...", begann ich und spürte seine weichen Lippen auf meinen, bevor ich den Satz beenden konnte. Es war erstaunlich, aber für diesen kurzen Moment des Kusses, spürte ich das rot glühende Mal auf meinen Arm beinahe überhaupt nicht mehr. Der feste Griff um meine Handgelenke löste sich und er ließ sich auf mich sinken.

Und sein warmer Körper hatte eine unheimliche Wirkung auf mich. Der Schmerz war nicht verschwunden, aber er war irgendwie nicht mehr so wichtig, nicht mehr so präsent. Auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise schien er in den Hintergrund gerückt worden zu sein und es fiel mir leichter, klar zu denken.

Meine Arme legten sich besitzergreifend um ihn, als sich unsere Lippen trennten, und er schmiegte sein Gesicht an meinen Hals. Sein warmer Atem strich in gleichmäßigen, beruhigenden Zügen über meine Haut und ich verspürte ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. Auch wenn er nichts sagte, er schien genau zu spüren, was in mir vorging. Und er würde mich nicht alleine lassen. Er blieb bei mir und wir würden diese Nacht zusammen durchstehen.

Heute war ich nicht in der Lage, genügend Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen um dem Dunklen Lord fern zu bleiben, doch es war nicht nötig. Diese Aufgabe übernahm Harry für mich und zwar freiwillig. Ohne, dass ich ihn fragen musste, und ohne dass er eine Gegenleistung erwartete. Ja, auch wenn diese Worte nie über meine Lippen kommen würde, ich war ihm sehr dankbar.

-wird fortgesetzt-

(1) An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal daran erinnern, dass in dieser Geschichte nur die Ereignisse bis Band 4 eine Rolle spielen. Ron ist also nicht in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor.

Vielen Dank an alle, die bisher reviewt haben. Eure Kommentare halten mich aufrecht -g-


	17. Kapitel 17

Hallo, nach langer Pause melde ich mich hiermit also zurück. Ich will auch gar nicht vom zeitaufwändigen Studium jammern, das kennt ihr alle zur Genüge. Nur eins wünsche ich euch vorneweg noch: Frohe Ostern +g+

**Mondlicht **

**Kapitel 17**

Die Zeit schien geradezu zu galoppieren. Der März kam und ging, ohne dass ich es recht bemerkte, ebenso der April. Ohne dass mir klar war, wohin die Zeit verschwunden war, war es plötzlich Anfang Mai und Hermine, die uns bereits seit Februar ermahnte, dass wir endlich mit dem Lernen für die Abschlussprüfungen anfangen sollten, entwickelte sich wie jedes Jahr zu einer regelrechten Landplage. Immer und überall lag sie uns mit ihrem Lehrplan in den Ohren ohne dass es für Ron und mich ein Entkommen gab.

Ich mochte sie, wirklich, aber so kurz vor den Prüfungen tat ich mein Bestes, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil sie meine Nerven zu arg strapazierte mit ihrem ewigen Tantrum, wie wichtig die anstehenden Klausuren seien.

Dazu kam, dass meine Beziehung zu Draco alles andere als einfach war. Natürlich hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet, aber allmählich stellte sich ein leichtes Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit ein. Wir hielten unsere Beziehung immer noch geheim, deshalb war unsere gemeinsame Zeit stark auf schulische Aktivitäten beschränkt und unsere Zusammenkünfte zumeist Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktionen.

Erst am letzten Hogsmead-Wochenende hatte ich mit Ron und Hermine in den 3 Besen bei einem Butterbier gesessen und, während die beiden verliebt turtelten, darüber nachgedacht, wie schön es wäre, wenn ich gemeinsam mit Draco hier sein könnte. Wenn wir uns nicht mehr zu verstecken bräuchten und unsere Treffen nicht mehr geheim, im Schutze der Dunkelheit, stattfinden müssten. Aber ich spürte, dass Draco noch nicht bereit war, damit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.

Ich selbst war mir auch immer noch nicht sicher, wo wir eigentlich standen. Wir hatten es irgendwie geschafft, dem anderen unsere Gefühle mitzuteilen, aber seit diesem Tag im Raum der Wünsche staksten wir eher unsicher umeinander herum. Die Situation war für uns beide ungewohnt und sie würde weiterhin so seltsam bleiben, solange Draco es nicht schaffte, sich in meiner Gegenwart zu entspannen und mir vollständig zu vertrauen.

Oh, er gab sich sicherlich die größte Mühe, aber seine Erziehung, niemandem außer sich selbst zu vertrauen und niemanden an sich heranzulassen, machte es ihm schwer. Das wusste ich und deshalb hatte ich die Geduld zu warten, bis er den Kampf mit sich selbst gewann und auch den letzten Rest seiner Reserviertheit aufgab. Auch für mich war die Tiefe meiner Gefühle erschreckend und wie komplett ich ihm verfallen war. Wie musste es da erst Draco ergehen, der nie gelernt hatte, mit Gefühlen umzugehen, sondern sie stets aus seinem Leben auszuschließen?

Trotzdem könnte es leichter sein, wenn er nicht so stur wäre. So bestand er zum Beispiel darauf, dass ich ihn nicht vom Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum abholte, weil es ihn anscheinend in seinem Stolz verletzte. So sehr ich seine stolzen Wesenszüge auch liebte, hier wünschte ich sie zum Teufel, denn ich war bei jedem Treffen in ständiger Sorge, dass ihm auf dem Weg etwas zustoßen könnte.

Unser unbekannter Angreifer hatte sich seit Wochen nicht geregt und deshalb tendierte auch ich dazu, die Warnung der Ereignisse seit der Weihnachtsferien in den Wind zu schlagen, aber dann erinnerte ich mich selbst daran, dass es hier nicht nur um mich ging. Nachts im Schloss umherzuschleichen und mich selbst dieser Gefahr auszusetzen war akzeptabel, aber Dracos Leben auch noch in Gefahr zu bringen definitiv _nicht_.

Ich hatte einmal vorsichtig versucht, ihm meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, doch ich hatte mich wohl etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt, denn plötzlich hatte er mich angefaucht, ob ich denn glaube, er wäre völlig unselbstständig und könne nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Dabei hatte ich es gar nicht so gemeint und zweifelte nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten als Zauberer, aber der unbekannte Attentäter war gefährlich und der Vorfall im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zeigte, dass er uns überlegen war.

Es war ja nicht so, als könnte Draco meine Sorge nicht verstehen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich es unverletzt und heil zum Treffpunkt geschafft hatte, sah ich die Erleichterung in seinen Augen. Nur bei sich selbst war er so uneinsichtig und starrsinnig.

Dazu kam, dass diese nächtlichen Treffen nicht nur schön, sondern auch anstrengend waren, denn jede Stunde, die wir gemeinsam verbrachten, bedeutete eine Stunde weniger Schlaf. Und gerade jetzt, wo es in die heiße Lernphase für die Abschlussprüfungen für dieses Jahr ging, konnte ich mir das nicht mehr allzu häufig erlauben. Ich war kein Idiot, ich wusste selbstverständlich, dass es mir nicht so leicht fiel zu lernen wie Draco.

Und auch wenn ich eigentlich mit relativ wenig Schlaf auskam, so ertappte ich mich in einigen Fächern manchmal, wie mein Kopf schläfrig in Richtung des Tisches sank. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen, denn der Stoff war wichtig für die Abschlussarbeiten und außerdem war es auffällig. Hermine hatte mich jetzt schon mehrere Male gefragt, was ich denn die Nacht getrieben hatte, und sogar Ron war darauf aufmerksam geworden. Ich hatte mich mit Albträumen herausgeredet, doch ich wusste nicht, ob meine Freunde mir das abgekauft hatten.

Langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es an der Zeit war, ihnen reinen Wein einzuschenken, doch ich wusste nicht, ob es Draco recht war und hatte mich bisher auch noch nicht getraut das Thema anzuschneiden, um die wenige Zeit, die wir miteinander hatten, nicht mit Diskussionen zu vergeuden.

Aber manchmal fragte ich mich, wie lange das so weitergehen sollte. Allzu lange würde unsere Beziehung so keinen Bestand haben, egal wie sehr wir uns bemühten. Und da war noch etwas. Wir hatten unsere Beziehung auch im sexuellen Sinne langsam angehen lassen, weil auch das für uns Neuland war.

Einige könnten sich jetzt fragen, wo denn das Problem lag. Er war ein Junge, ich war ein Junge, wir beide kannten uns also mit dem männlichen Körper hinlänglich aus. Aber so einfach war es eben nicht. Es war anders, ihn zu berühren, als mich selbst zu berühren. Sein Körper war anders gebaut, reagierte anders als der meine. Es war eine aufregende Entdeckungsreise, bei der ich nicht wusste, wie weit ich gehen konnte. Was noch gefiel und was zu viel war. Ihm ging es mit mir sicherlich genauso. Deshalb tasteten wir uns langsam an den anderen heran.

Aber allmählich verlangte es mich nach mehr Nähe, mehr von seiner Haut an meiner. Alleine bei dem Gedanken wirklich alles von seinem Körper streicheln, küssen und mit der Zunge erforschen zu können, machte mich unruhig und schickte ein angenehmes Kribbeln meine Wirbelsäule hinab. Es fiel mir schwer, mich zurückzuhalten, aber ich hatte das Gefühl auf den geeigneten Moment warten zu müssen, doch wann kam er?

Langsam hatte ich den Eindruck, es nutzte nichts, auf ihn zu warten, wir sollten ihn uns einfach selber schaffen. Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kam, musste der Prophet eben zum Berg.

ooOoOoo

Als ich Harry an diesem Abend in die Arme schloss, spürte ich, dass etwas anders war. Er war angespannter als sonst. Zwar gab er sich dem Begrüßungskuss hin und lächelte mich hinterher mit diesem hinreißenden Lächeln an, doch irgendetwas in seiner Haltung war anders. Er schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben.

Das wirkte sich sofort auch auf mich aus. In Erwartung einer unangenehmen Nachricht war es mir unmöglich, mich zu entspannen. Es fiel mir auch sonst schwer, aber wenn wir einige Zeit miteinander verbrachten, dann wirkte seine Gegenwart wie ein starker Beruhigungstrank. Die Sorgen fielen von mir ab und es gab nur noch ihn. Alles andere wurde zu nebensächlich um mich zu beschäftigen und so erlaubte mir seine Nähe, mich zu erholen und neue Kraft für den Alltag zu tanken.

Doch heute nicht. Wortlos nickend stimmte ich seinem Vorschlag zu, etwas außerhalb der Mauern spazieren zu gehen, und wartete darauf, dass er anfing, zu sprechen. Leise schlichen wir uns aus dem Schloss und gingen schweigend nebeneinander hinunter zum See. Je länger er schwieg, desto nervöser wurde ich. Wenn er sich nicht traute, damit herauszurücken, musste es ja ein schwieriges Thema sein. Er hatte doch nicht schon die Nase voll von mir?

Zögernd suchten seine Finger nach meiner Hand und ich spürte seine Unsicherheit. Was war heute los mit ihm? Seine Unruhe übertrug sich auf mich und ich spürte wie meine Handflächen unter meinem beschleunigten Herzschlag feucht wurden.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Es gibt da eine Sache, die ich unbedingt klären möchte."

Oha, jetzt war es also soweit. Jetzt würde er endlich damit rausrücken, was ihn bedrückte. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich warf ihm einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu.

Er atmete tief durch, doch dann verschaffte er sich erst einmal Zeit, in dem er eine Decke herbeizauberte und sie auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Es war eine milde Nacht, aber noch nicht warm genug, dass man auf dem nackten Boden sitzen wollte. Er gestikuliert in Richtung der Decke. „Setz dich doch."

Wortlos gehorchte ich und sah ihn abwartend an. Harry setzte sich zu mir, verschränkte nervös seine Finger und suchte meinen Blick. „Draco... ich weiß, dass du nichts davon hältst, unsere Beziehung an die große Glocke zu hängen, aber... ich würde Ron und Hermine gerne davon erzählen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es nachvollziehen kannst, aber die beiden sind mir sehr wichtig und ich finde, sie sollten Bescheid wissen. Es ist ja nicht so, als könnten sie kein Geheimnis wahren." Er sah mich bittend an und ich zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Das war alles? Deswegen hatte er sich (und mich) so verrückt gemacht? Natürlich war ich nicht begeistert von der Idee, andere in unser Geheimnis einzuweihen, aber Gryffindor-Freundschaft war etwas, das ich sowieso nie begreifen würde. Wie man sich anderen Menschen so öffnen und sich ihnen gegenüber so schutzlos zeigen konnte. Andererseits hatte diese Offenheit von ihm natürlich nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Ich konnte nicht erwarten, dass er seine Welt schlagartig auf mich alleine verkleinerte. Es wäre, als würde man eine kräftige, blühende Wildblume pflücken, um dann zuzusehen, wie sie im Wasserglas verwelkte.

Ich selbst hielt nicht besonders viel von Weasley und Granger, aber es waren die Freunde, die Harry sich gewählt hatte und sie waren mit ihm bereits durchs Feuer gegangen. Ihnen vertraute er und das zu Recht.

„Wenn du meinst, dass es nötig ist", meinte ich schulternzuckend und für einen Moment schien er selbst verblüfft, dass ich so einfach zustimmte.

„Aber... ich werde ihnen einiges erklären müssen. Und ich werde ihnen auch erzählen müssen, was Weihnachten vorgefallen ist."

Ach, richtig. Ich hatte ihm ja das Versprechen abgenommen, es keiner Menschenseele gegenüber zu erwähnen. Ich wusste, dass er sein Versprechen halten würde. Wenn ich nicht wollte, dass sie davon erfuhren, würde er nichts sagen, aber ich wollte es ihm nicht unnötig schwer machen. Es würde seine Freunde vermutlich auch mit diesem Hintergrundwissen genug schockieren, dass er sich mit dem „Feind" eingelassen hatte.

Ich legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn an mich, bevor ich murmelte: „Wenn es sein muss..."

„Draco..." Dankbar umarmte er mich und schmiegte sich an meine Seite. Erstaunlich, wie wenig mir dieses Zugeständnis plötzlich ausmachte...

Eine ganze Weile saßen wir einfach nur aneinander gelehnt da, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte. Ich mochte diese Minuten, in denen niemand sprach und wir uns trotzdem verstanden. Es fühlte sich an, als wären wir völlig miteinander im Einklang.

Das Leben war nicht ruhig. Man wurde hin und her geworfen, es ging auf und ab wie in einem Sturm auf dem Meer. Gerade wenn man glaubte, man hatte sich gefangen, kam die nächste Welle mit unwiderstehlicher Kraft und warf alle Pläne, alle Vorsätze, alles, was man als unumstößlich betrachtet hatte, über den Haufen und das Leben somit völlig aus der Bahn. Der scharfe Wind tat sein übriges, um das Ziel vor den Augen verschwimmen zu lassen und den in den grauen, tosenden Fluten dahin Treibenden jegliche Hoffnung auf Rettung zu nehmen.

Aber nun hatte ich einen Ort gefunden, an dem ich ausruhen konnte. An dem _wir_ ausruhen konnte. In den Stunden mit Harry fühlte es sich an, als hätte es mich in eine geschützte Bucht getrieben. Der Wind war kaum mehr als eine Brise, kleine Wellen rollten leise rauschend an einen weißen, weichen Strand und die Sonne strahlte warm. Hier, mit Harry, schien das Leben plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schwer und gefährlich. Gemeinsam konnten wir die Schwierigkeiten überwinden, die auf unserem Weg lagen. Unsere Beziehung mochte nicht immer harmonisch sein, aber wir ergänzten uns und gaben uns gegenseitig Kraft. Harry gab mir Hoffnung für die Zukunft und das brauchte ich im Moment am meisten.

Ob er ähnlich empfand?

Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, meinte Harry in diesem Moment: „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich so empfinden könnte. So wie für dich meine ich." Sein Blick wanderte über den dunkelblauen, sternbeglänzten Nachthimmel. „Es ist so viel passiert. So viele schlimme Dinge. Menschen sind gestorben, die den Tod nicht verdient hatten. Und manchmal… manchmal in den letzten Jahren habe ich mich gefühlt, als wenn auch ich nicht mehr in diese Welt gehöre, aber jetzt... hier mit dir… spüre ich sehr deutlich, dass ich lebe und ich bin dankbar dafür." Seine klaren, grünen Augen suchten die meinen und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen. Er war so wundervoll. Das waren die Worte, die ich hatte hören wollen, die mir zeigten, dass diese Beziehung für ihn genauso wichtig war, wie für mich.

Seine Lippen waren warm und nachgiebig unter meinen, doch bevor ich mich zu sehr in diesem Kuss verlieren konnte, löste ich mich wieder von ihm. „Du denkst zu viel über Tote nach und vergisst dabei, dass du selbst noch am Leben bist. Was immer sie dir bedeutet haben mögen- sie haben nicht das Recht dein Leben zu dominieren, Harry. Du solltest dir nicht so sehr den Kopf über Dinge zerbrechen, die du nicht verhindern konntest. Vielmehr solltest du darüber nachdenken, was du in Zukunft tun kannst."

„Du hast ja Recht, Draco", seufzte er, legte die Arme um meinen Hals und zog mich mit sich nach unten, als er sich nach hinten fallen ließ. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, mich mit einem Arm abzufangen und saß nun halb über ihn gebeugt. Er gab ein herrliches Bild ab, völlig entspannt unter mir liegend, die Arme um meinen Hals und diesen sanften Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Aber so bin ich nun einmal."

Ja. Ja, so war er. Wenn man ihn ließe, würde er sich all die Sorgen und Probleme dieser Welt auf seine viel zu schmalen Schultern laden und versuchen, sie zu lösen und diese Welt zu etwas Besserem zu machen. Und jedes Mal, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, würde er sich Vorwürfe machen, selbst wenn es etwas war, das er beim besten Willen nicht hätte beeinflussen können. Das tat er ja jetzt auch schon. Aber ich würde nicht mehr zulassen, dass er sich mit unnötigen Sorgen belastete. Er hatte eine große Aufgabe, ein Ziel, das uns allen half und ich würde mein möglichstes tun, ihm den Rücken frei zu halten. Dafür waren Partner da, oder?

Ich beugte mich herab, um ihn erneut zu küssen und da es nichts mehr zu sagen gab, ließ ich mich dieses Mal von seinen weichen Lippen und seiner verspielten Zunge davon tragen. Er schmeckte nach Abenteuer, nach süßer Unschuld und nach einer berauschenden Nacht. Es war dieser Geschmack, der es mir jedes Mal so schwer machte, mich zurückzuhalten. Der mich fast um den Verstand brachte.

Eine seiner Hände glitt in mein Haar, die blonden Strähnen glitten durch seine Finger und seine Fingerspitzen kitzelten meine Kopfhaut. Gleichzeitig gab er dem Kuss eine neue, leidenschaftlichere Wendung. – _Oh Merlin, gib mir Kraft, damit ich nicht hier und jetzt über ihn herfalle._ –

Mit einem Ruck zog er mich näher zu sich heran, ich verlor meinen Halt und landete auf ihm. Sein warmer Körper schmiegte sich verheißungsvoll an meinen und heißes Verlangen überkam mich. Schwer atmend löste ich mich von ihm, weil ich Luft brauchte und mir schwindelig war, denn mein Blut floss nicht mehr in Richtung Kopf. Harrys Augen öffneten sich ganz langsam, und an ihrem Ausdruck erkannte ich, wie sehr er diesen Kuss genossen hatte. Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, als er lächelte und mich wieder zu sich herabzog.

Doch dieses Mal widersetzte ich mich. „Harry, nein. Ich weiß nicht, wo das sonst endet." Ich befürchtete, dass ich Dinge mit ihm anstellen würde, die er vielleicht gar nicht wollte, wenn wir das hier fortführten. Und fast noch mehr fürchtete ich mich vor dem, was _er_ mit _mir_ anstellte. Ich hatte bereits meine Erfahrungen mit einigen Mädchen gesammelt, doch das hier war etwas gänzlich anderes. Natürlich hatte es Spaß gemacht mit ihnen zu schlafen. Sex war etwas Wundervolles, aber trotzdem war ich immer distanziert und kühl gewesen. Nie hatten meine Gefühle gedroht, mich fortzuschwemmen, nie hatte es sich so intensiv angefühlt wie mit ihm. Nie hatte ich mich jemand anderem so vollkommen hingeben und ergeben wollen.

„Hm, ich würde sagen, das Risiko gehen wir ein", erwiderte Harry, ein verführerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen und einen Ton in der Stimme, den ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm gehört habe und der mir einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Er schnurrte beinahe- mit erstaunlicher Wirkung auf mich.

ooOoOoo

Er wusste nicht, wo das hier enden würde? Nun, ich war nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor. Es brauchte etwas mehr, um mich abzuschrecken. Ich war schon oft mit unklarem Ziel aufgebrochen und selten war der Weg so klar gewesen, wie hier. Oh nein, so einfach würde er mir nicht davon kommen.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung und Freude, musste ich ihn nicht erneut zu mir herunterziehen. Bevor ich überhaupt nur den Versuch machen konnte, lagen seine Lippen schon wieder auf den meinen. Und… oh… Oh! ...wer hätte gedacht, dass er hinter seiner kühlen Fassade so viel Leidenschaft verbarg?

Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam mir, als er meinen Mund eroberte. Gleichzeitig versuchte er mir meine Robe abzustreifen, doch es gelang nicht richtig. Eifrig bemühte ich mich sogleich, ihm behilflich zu sein, doch irgendwie kamen sich unsere Hände ins Gehege und es wollte nicht recht klappen. Draco gab ein leises Geräusch des Unmutes von sich und ich entschied mich, mich sinnvoller zu beschäftigen. Zu viele Köche verdarben den Brei, Draco würde schon mit ein paar Textilien fertig werden. Also vergrub ich meine Hände zunächst wieder in seinen seidigen Haaren.

Dann spürte ich seine Hände, die sich unter meinen Pullover geschlichen hatten. Seine Fingerspitzen kitzelten meinen Bauch, liebkosten meine Brust und ich keuchte leise, löste mich von Dracos Lippen und ließ die meinen an seinem Unterkiefer entlang wandern. Meine Zungenspitze spielte zunächst ein wenig an seinem Ohrläppchen, bevor ich begann, daran zu saugen.

Seine Hände auf meinen Körper kamen kurz zum Stillstand, als er sich ganz auf dieses Gefühl konzentrierte. Ich wusste, wie empfindlich er dort war, ich hatte es schon vorher ausprobiert und es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis er leise aufstöhnte. Oh, ich liebte dieses Geräusch aus seinem Mund. Es machte mich unglaublich an.

Ich drängte mich näher an seinen warmen Körper, doch zu meiner Enttäuschung neigte er den Kopf so, dass ich nicht mehr an sein Ohr heran kam. Doch ich kam nicht mehr dazu, mich zu beschweren, denn seine Lippen fanden nun meinen Hals. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich an dieser Stelle so empfindsam war, doch seine Lippen und seine feuchte Zunge entzündeten ein wahres Feuerwerk. Keuchend legte ich den Kopf zurück und Draco gab ein Geräusch wie eine große, zufriedene Katze von sich.

Seine Hand hatte ihre Arbeit auf meinem Brustkorb wieder aufgenommen und ein talentierter Finger umkreisten meine Brustwarzen. Aufstöhnend bog ich mich ihm entgegen und wand mich unter ihm. Mehr… ich brauchte mehr. Mehr Berührungen, mehr Draco.

Mit einem Ruck waren unsere Rollen vertauscht, er lag auf dem Rücken und ich war über ihm. Mit unbeholfenen, hastigen Bewegungen zog ich ihm seine Robe aus, schob seinen Pullover in die Höhe und meine Lippen fanden die warme, weiche Haut seines Oberkörpers.

„Ahh… Harry… " keuchte er heiser und das schickte ein erregendes Kribbeln meine Wirbelsäule hinunter, direkt in meinen Schoß. Ich ließ mich auf ihn sinken, schob die Hüfte etwas vor, um meinen Schoß an seinen zu reiben und war mehr als zufrieden, dass er genauso hart war, wie ich. Seine Hände klammerten sich an meine Schultern und ich ließ meinen Kopf nach vorne auf seine Schulter sinken, während ich mich weiter an ihm rieb.

Oh ja… jaah… das fühlte sich gut an. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen, wandte ich mein Gesicht seinem Hals zu und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über seine elfenbeinfarbene Haut. Als er sich daraufhin unter mir wand, entstand eine wundervolle Reibung zwischen unseren Unterkörpern. Atemlos presste ich mich an ihn.

„Nhnnn…" Ich wollte mehr von ihm, mehr Haut! Diese verdammten Klamotten störten! Ungeduldig zog ich an seinem Pullover und mit wenigen, etwas ungeschickten Bewegungen, war er fort und ich konnte mich mit Zähnen, Zunge und Lippen seinem Oberkörper und seinem Bauch widmen. Und seine Reaktion darauf war so wundervoll. Aufstöhnend vergrub er seine Finger in meinen Haaren und bog mir seinen schlanken Körper entgegen. Niemals mehr würde ich hierauf verzichten können! Sein Geschmack, sein Geruch, seine Stimme… _er_ machte mich süchtig.

Und gerade als ich mich zum Hosenbund herunter gearbeitet hatte, fand ich mich wieder auf den Rücken liegend wieder, Draco auf mir, ein Bein zwischen meinen und seine Erektion gegen meinen Oberschenkel gepresst. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte ich erkennen, dass seine Wangen vor Erregung glühten und ich starrte ihn sprachlos an. Nie hatte er so atemberaubend ausgesehen wie jetzt.

„Draco… berühr mich…"

Er lehnte sich vor. „Wo Harry? Sag mir, wo ich dich berühren soll", wisperte er und sein heißer Atem strich über meinen Mund. Mit einem Ruck hatte ich ihn wieder ganz zu mir herunter gezogen und küsste ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Gleichzeitig tastete ich nach einer seiner Hände und führte sie an die Stelle, an der sich meine Hose unangenehm über meine Erregung spannte.

„Hier also?", fragte er atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen und begann, mich durch meine Hose hindurch zu massieren. In diesem Moment verabschiedete sich mein rationales Denkvermögen endgültig. Reduziert auf ein stöhnendes und leise wimmerndes Bündel Mensch, legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, als die Intensität der Gefühle beinahe zu viel wurde.

Dann schob ich ihn sanft von mir herunter, sodass er auf der Seite liegend neben mir lag, um benebelt und lusttrunken an dem Knopf seiner Hose zu fummeln und seinen Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Ich hörte, wie sein Atem für einen Moment stockte, als sich meine Hand langsam in seine Unterhose schob. Dann entkam ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen, als ich seine Männlichkeit umfasste und langsam mit meiner Hand auf und ab glitt. Dass die Spitze bereits feucht von Lusttropfen war, machte mich nur noch zusätzlich an.

Rasch hatte auch seine Hand den Weg in meine Hose gefunden und dann verschwamm die Welt zu einem unscharfen Gebilde. Ich fühlte mich in nie gekannte Höhen getragen und alles um mich herum schien sich zu drehen. Um Draco, um seine Laute, um seine Erektion in meiner Hand und um seine Hand in meinem Schritt. Für einen Moment schien es als würden wir verschmelzen. Als würden die klar definierten Grenzen unserer zwei individuellen Geister verschwimmen Die Muskeln in meinem Unterleib zogen sich zusammen und als ich kam und seine heiße Samenflüssigkeit über meine Hand floss, wusste ich, was Glückseligkeit bedeutet.

o

Viel später hatten wir uns immer noch nicht trennen können. Unsere Sachen hatten wir inzwischen gerichtet und Draco hatte mit einem schnellen Reinigungszauber die Spuren unserer Leidenschaft beseitigt, aber niemand hatte in sein eigenes Bett zurückkehren wollen. Zufrieden und schläfrig lag ich an ihn geschmiegt und blinzelte hinauf zum silbrigen Vollmond und Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln lauschte ich seinem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag und fühlte, wie sich sein Brustkorb rhythmisch hob und senkte. Er war eingeschlafen, doch sein Arm hielt mich immer noch fest.

Als auch ich langsam hinwegdämmerte, ließ mich eine leise Stimme wieder hochschrecken. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte ich Draco und schaute träge zu ihm hinauf, doch er hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Vermutlich hatte ich mich vertan und hatte im Halbschlaf Realität und Traum vermischt.

Doch dann hörte ich sie wieder. Die leise zischelnde Stimme. Alarmiert setze ich mich auf und Dracos Arm fiel von mir ab. Mit einem leisen Murren regte er sich und blinzelte verschlafen zu mir auf. „Wasis'n?", nuschelte er verschlafen und rieb sich kurz über die Augen.

„So dumm, so einfältig...", sagte die Stimme verächtlich und klang inzwischen bedeutend näher.

„Hast du das gehört?", wisperte ich Draco zu und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick.

„Nein?"

„Aber mir soll es Recht sein… ich habe noch nie viel von diesen dummen Kindern gehalten, die hier in Scharen herumlaufen…."

Ich verengte die Augen und suchte die Dunkelheit nach verräterischen Schatten ab. „Wer ist da?"

„Da ist niemand, Harry…", murmelte er und musterte mich eingehend. Für einen Moment starrte ich ihn verblüfft an. Wie hatte er die Stimme überhören können? Doch dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag.

„Wer ist da?", fragte ich erneut, aber dieses Mal in Parsel.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann raschelte das Gras leise und der hübsche, schwarz geschuppte Kopf einer Schlange tauchte zwischen den Halmen auf. Hinter mir bewegte sich Draco und setzte sich ebenfalls auf, um den Neuankömmling über meine Schulter hinweg zu mustern.

Die gespaltene Zunge schoss zischelnd vorwärts, als sie uns mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Verachtung betrachtete. „Was tust du hier draußen? Gerade von einem Kind Salazars hätte ich erwartet, dass es mehr Verstand besitzt und sich nicht in eine solche Gefahr begibt."

Mein Herz machte einen erschrockenen Satz. „Was für eine Gefahr?"

Mit abschätzigem Blick legte sie den Kopf schief. „Sind die menschlichen Instinkte tatsächlich so verkümmert, dass ihr es nicht merkt, wenn sich ein Werwolf ganz in eurer Nähe herumtreibt? Vermutlich hat er längst Witterung aufgenommen…"

Mit einem Fluch sprang ich auf und zog Draco mit mir hoch. „Ein Werwolf. Ganz in der Nähe!" Das war alles, was es brauchte. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte Draco jede Schläfrigkeit abgeschüttelt, meinen Arm gepackt und mich mit ihm fortgezerrt, bevor ich eine Gelegenheit fand, der Schlange für ihre Warnung zu danken.

Mit schnellen, langen Sätzen rannten wir auf das Schloss zu und ich spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch meine Adern schoss. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht, in einer Vollmondnacht mit ihm draußen spazieren zu gehen? Ich hatte mich zu sicher gefühlt, nachdem so lange nichts geschehen war. Doch hier drohten noch mehr Gefahren als nur unser Angreifer. Auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass Lupin sicher in seinem Büro eingeschlossen war, durch den Wolfsbanntrank beinahe harmlos, so kam das Gerücht, dass es im Verbotenen Wald Werwölfe gab, sicher nicht von ungefähr. Aber wie waren sie auf das Schulgelände gelangt? Da es nie zuvor geschehen war, hatte ich angenommen, es gäbe einen Zauberbann, der das verhinderte. Hatte etwa der Unbekannte wieder seine Hände im Spiel?

Wenn Draco etwas zustieß, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen!

Noch eine Biegung, dann war das Tor in Sichtweite. Hoffnungsvoll beschleunigte ich meine Schritte. Ich war töricht gewesen, hatte jede Vorsicht außer Acht gelassen, doch vielleicht… vielleicht kam ich dieses eine Mal davon, ohne dass jemand darunter zu leiden hatte. Nur dieses eine Mal…

Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich ein großer, schwarzer Schatten mitten in unserem Weg und erschrocken blieben Draco und ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Werwolf war riesig, größer als ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte, als wir sie im Unterricht behandelt hatten. Das Fell auf den Rücken war gesträubt, gelbe, glühende Augen musterten uns hasserfüllt und das ganze Wesen strahlte nur eins aus: Pure Bosheit und den Willen zu töten.

Angst, nackte Angst war das Erste, was ich fühlte. Nie würden wir an diesem Ungeheuer vorbei kommen. Wir waren weder stark, noch schnell genug. In meinem Kopf herrschte eine einzige Leere, selbst wenn ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt hätte, so wäre mir dennoch kein Fluch eingefallen, der uns dieses gewaltige grau-braune Monster von Hals gehalten hätte. Zudem zitterten meine Hände zu stark, dass ich ihn ohnehin verfehlt hätte.

_- Beweg dich… beweg dich… _beweg dich - Doch meine Füße weigerten sich, meinen Befehlen zu gehorchen, wie festgeleimt standen sie auf der Erde und meine Knie waren weich wie Butter. Jeden Moment würden meine Beine unter mir wegknicken… und der Wolf wusste das ganz genau. Seine unheimlichen, gelben Augen hatten sich auf mich fixiert und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich behauptet, er grinste. Ein bösartiges, diabolisches Grinsen voll kalter Grausamkeit. Und der Blick der gelben Augen war stahlhart, voller Siegesgewissheit, es war der Blick eines Raubtieres, das seine Beute bis zur Erschöpfung gehetzt hatte und nun zum finalen Biss in die Kehle ansetze.

Ich schluckte krampfhaft, mein Mund war staubtrocken und die Welt begann sie zu drehen. Allein die _Anwesenheit_ des Werwolfs reichte aus, um mich völlig zu lähmen. Was Voldemort, der mächtigste schwarze Magier dieses Jahrhunderts, nie geschafft hatte, erreichte dieses Geschöpf allein durch seine überwältigende, blutrünstige Aura. So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt und ich war mir bewusst, dass es das letzte sein würde, das-

Eine Hand griff nach der meinen. Zunächst registrierte ich die Berührung kaum, doch dann wurde ich mir der warmen Haut an meinem Handrücken bewusst und den Finger, die meine mit festem Griff umschloss. Das holte mich zurück und der Nebel der panischen Angst um meine Gedanken lichtete sich. Nein, ich durfte mich nicht in der Furcht vor diesen Geschöpf verlieren. Nicht solange es jemanden gab, den ich unter allen Umständen beschützen musste.

Entschlossen ignorierte ich meine weichen Knie und ohne meinen Blick von dem Wolf zu nehmen, begann ich: „Draco, du wirst-"

„Nein!"

Überrascht blinzelte ich. Nein? „Draco, das ist nicht der Moment-"

„-um den Helden zu spielen", fiel er mir erneut ins Wort. Perplex starrte ich ihn an. „Ich werde dich nicht den Köder spielen lassen, um mich selbst zu retten, Harry", erklärte er heftig und ich war von dem Feuer, das in seinen silbergrauen Augen brannte, vollkommen überrascht. Und fasziniert. Er… er wollte mich beschützen? So verzweifelt wie ich ihn? Unglaublich…

Dann wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Werwolf zurückgelenkt. Die Lefzen hoben sich, entblößten weiße, nadelspitze Raubtierzähne und seiner Kehle entwich ein drohendes Grollen.

Nein, es war mir egal, was Draco dachte. Ich würde, wenn nötig mein Leben geben, damit er hier heil raus kam. „Draco, bitte", beschwor ich ihn verzweifelt ohne meinen Blick von dem braun-grauen Ungeheuer zu nehmen. „Du bedeutest mir zu viel, als dass ich dich an ihn verlieren möchte."

„Und nach meinen Gefühlen fragst du überhaupt nicht?", entgegnete er erhitzt und für einen Moment war ich erneut sprachlos. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er so etwas nie gesagt. Er hatte mir praktisch gerade eine Liebeserklärung gemacht, ohne es selbst zu merken. Das sagte eine Menge über seinen Zustand aus. Er mochte ruhiger wirken als ich, war innerlich aber genauso aufgewühlt und hatte mindestens genauso viel Angst. Vermutlich zitterten seine Beine genauso sehr wie meine. Er hatte andere Sorgen als jedes Wort abzuwägen, wie er es für gewöhnlich tat.

Entschlossen schob ich diese Überlegung zunächst zur Seite. Wenn wir das überlebten, dann würde ich mir Gedanken darüber machen. Aber keine Sekunde früher. „Das ist nicht der Moment, um zu streiten-"

Unter dem dichten, struppigen Fell spannten sich stahlharte Muskeln, die riesigen Pfoten gruben sich tief in das weiche Erdreich und wie von der Feder geschnellt schoss der Werwolf genau auf Draco zu. Mit einem entsetzen Aufschrei, sprang ich vor, stieß Draco beiseite und spürte den heißen Atem der Bestie, als sie über mich hinweg flog. Die Pfoten berührten meine Schulter und für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, von einem Lastwagen angefahren worden zu sein. Die Wucht wirbelte mich herum, ich ging zu Boden und landete schmerzhaft auf einem abgebrochenen Ast.

Dem Werwolf jedoch schien dieser Zusammenstoß nichts ausgemacht zu haben, denn er landete weich, schnellte herum und machte einen erneuten Satz auf uns zu. Halb benommen, griff ich das Erste, was mir in die Hand kam: Den Ast, auf dem ich gelandet war. In letzter Sekunde schaffte ich es, aus der Flugbahn des Ungeheuers zu kommen und holte aus, um mit aller Kraft auf den Hinterkopf des Werwolfes zu schlagen.

Der Ast, stabil von ungefähr fünf Zentimetern Durchmesser, zersplitterte und die Landung des Wolfes war nicht mehr ganz so weich wie vorher. Für einen Moment schwankte er und schüttelte ein paar Mal den Kopf, als hätte er Wasser in die Ohren bekommen. Wie betäubt starrte ich auf den Rest des Astes in meinen Händen, die von der Wucht des Aufpralls kribbelten. Jetzt wusste ich, warum Werwölfe so gefürchtete Gegner waren. Dieser Stock hätte einem ausgewachsenen Mann den Schädel zertrümmert, aber dieses Tier stand immer noch und heulte nur wütend auf, als es sich erneut zu uns herum drehte.

Dieses Mal hätte er mich erwischt, denn ich war unfähig mich zu rühren, doch es passierten zwei Dinge, gleichzeitig und so schnell, dass ich einen Moment brauchte, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Draco warf sich vor mich und schützte mich mit seinem eigenen Körper und ein zweiter, pechschwarzer Schatten kam wie aus dem Nichts angeflogen, rammte den Wolf mitten im Sprung und beide purzelten übereinander. Einen Moment waren sie im Schatten der Bäume verschwunden und man hörte nichts außer einen furchtbaren Knurren und einem grässlichen Reißen, das sich nach einem üblen Kampf anhörte.

Draco und ich nutzten die Gunst der Stunde, um uns aufzurappeln, doch bevor wir auch nur einen Schritt tun konnten, ertönte ein hohes, schmerzerfülltes Fiepen und die schwarze Gestalt, die uns zur Hilfe geeilt war, flog aus den Schatten heraus und landete auf einem Stück der Wiese, die mitten im hellen Mondlicht lag, um dort für einen Moment reglos liegen zu bleiben.

Der Wolf stakste mit bedrohlich zurückgezogenen Lefzen auf ihn zu, die Rute steil nach oben gestreckt, und als sich der dunkle Umriss bewegte und den Kopf hob, erkannte ich, dass es sich um einen Hund handelte. Einen Hund, den ich sehr gut kannte.

Mein Herz setzte aus und ganz instinktiv wollte ich loslaufen, um ihm zu helfen. „Sirius!", doch Dracos Hand hielt mich im letzten Moment zurück.

„Harry! Bist du wahnsinnig?!"

Wie erstarrt blickte ich zu meinem Paten, der immer noch am Boden lag, sachte mit dem Schwanz wedelte und zu dem Werwolf aufblickte, der sich gefährlich knurrend über ihn gebeugt hatte. Dann gab er ein hohes, lang gezogenes Geräusch, fast ein Winseln, von sich, das auf schwer definierbare Weise bittend klang und das Unvorstellbare geschah: Das gesträubte Fell auf dem Rücken des Werwolfs glättete sich, die Lefzen senkten sich und wie in einer Geste der Zuneigung vergrub er seine Schnauze in Sirius' schwarzem Fell, während sich sein buschiger Schwanz leicht hin und herbewegte, als freue er sich, Sirius zu sehen. Mit offenem Mund starrte ich auf diese ins silberne Mondlicht getauchte Szene und hatte plötzlich das unangenehme Gefühl, eine intime Szene zwischen zwei Liebhabern zu beobachten.

Doch ich hatte nicht die Zeit, in Verlegenheit zu geraten, denn Draco, der weniger gefesselt war als ich, hatte die Gelegenheit erkannt und nutzte sie, um zu fliehen, mich hinter sich herziehend. Meine Füße bewegten sich dieses Mal ganz von alleine, ohne dass ich es ihnen hätte befehlen müssen, und das war gut so, denn mein Kopf war schwer damit beschäftigt, diese Szene einzuordnen.

Die beiden kannten sich ganz offensichtlich. Ein fremder Werwolf hätte anders reagiert, als Sirius so vertrauensvoll liegen geblieben war. Außerdem hatte mein Pate anscheinend genau gewusst, wie sich sein Gegenüber verhalten würde, was er tun musste, um ihn zu besänftigen. Das ließ nur eine Person offen: Lupin. Der Werwolf, dem wir gerade gegenüber gestanden hatten und der uns zerrissen hätte, hätte er die Gelegenheit bekommen, war niemand anderes als Remus Lupin.

Aber wie war das möglich? Er sollte durch den Wolfsbanntrank gebändigt sein. Niemals würde er vergessen, ihn zu nehmen. Und Snape würde es auch niemals versäumen, ihm den Trank zu bringen, dazu war sein Verantwortungsgefühl zu groß und nachdem er in seiner eigenen Schulzeit selbst beinahe von Lupin getötet worden wäre, diente es mit Sicherheit auch seiner eigenen Beruhigung, den Werwolf lammfromm zu wissen.

War der Wolfsbanntrank nicht in Ordnung gewesen? Das konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen. Severus Snape beging _niemals_ einen Fehler, wenn es um seine heiß geliebten Zaubertränke ging, schon gar nicht bei so einem wichtigen.

Und selbst wenn der Trank aus irgendeinem Grund nicht funktioniert hatte, so hätte Lupin trotzdem noch in seinem Büro eingeschlossen sein müssen. Ich wusste, dass es mit Bannflüchen belegt war, die es einem Werwolf unmöglich machten, daraus auszubrechen. Das wiederum ließ auch nur einen Schluss zu: Jemand hatte ihn mit voller Absicht freigelassen. Jemand, der gewusst hatte, dass Draco und ich uns draußen herumtrieben und dass Lupin heute Nacht gefährlich war.

Unser Angreifer hatte also keineswegs aufgegeben. Er hatte auf die richtige Gelegenheit für einen erneuten Versuch gewartet. Und er hatte uns nicht aus dem Auge gelassen. Er hatte uns beobachtet, während wir uns in falscher Sicherheit gewiegt hatten. Dieser Gedanke bereitete mir größtes Unbehagen.

Und er ließ wenige Optionen für die Zukunft, für zukünftige Treffen offen.

Schwer atmend kamen wir an der Stelle des Schlosses zum Halt, an dem sich die Wege nach Slytherin und Gryffindor verzweigten.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr nachts treffen", sagte Draco angespannt, als wir wieder zu Atem gekommen waren und weigerte sich, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Offensichtlich hatte er dieselben Gedanken wie ich.

„Das bedeutet allerdings, dass wir uns gar nicht mehr sehen", sagte ich langsam und fühlte, wie sich alles in mir gegen diese Möglichkeit sträubte, denn das war gleichbedeutend mit dem Ende unserer Beziehung. Und das fürchtete ich mehr als Tod und Teufel. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Unter gar keinen Umständen.

Ich sah, wie sich sein Rücken versteifte. „Ich brauche Zeit zum nachdenken", sagte er schließlich, die Augen immer noch starr auf die Wand hinter mir gerichtet. Dann wandte er sich ab, kalt und distanziert. „Wir sehen uns im Unterricht… Harry."

Dann verschwand er im Halbdunkeln des nur von Fackeln beleuchteten Ganges, der hinunter in die Kerker führte und in mir zog sich alles zusammen. Nein, so konnte es nicht enden. So_ durfte_ es nicht enden! Wenn ich genau darüber nachdachte, würde mir mit Sicherheit eine Lösung einfallen. Langsam wandte ich mich zu Gehen.

Aber das würde ich morgen tun. Nun wollte ich einfach nur noch in mein Bett. Ich war erschöpft, verletzt, verwirrt. Und ich wollte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen. Einfach nur noch schlafen. Und von Draco träumen.

Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn wenigstens einmal etwas nach Plan gelaufen wäre, doch die nächste unangenehme Überraschung erwartete mich, als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. In einem der Sessel am Kamin saßen Ron und Hermine zusammengekuschelt unter einer Decke. Als das Porträt aufschwang und ich eintrat, blinzelte Hermine verschlafen in meine Richtung und war mit einem Schlag wieder wach.

„Harry!" Auch Ron öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

Offensichtlich hatten sie auf mich gewartet. Großartig. Wirklich großartig.

„Harry, wo _warst_ du?", wollte Hermine wissen und klang besorgt. Ich wusste, welcher Satz als nächstes kam. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach im Schloss herumwandern, während man es auf dein Leben abgesehen hat! Und dazu noch ohne Tarnumhang!"

„Oh…" Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn am See hatte liegen lassen. Ich war zu beschäftigt mit Überleben gewesen. „Ich hatte ihn dabei… ich habe ihn wohl in der Küche liegen lassen."

„In der Küche?", fragte Hermine als würde sie mir kein Wort glauben.

„Ja, ich hatte eben Hunger", meinte ich unwirsch und sie hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Einen Moment später ging mir auch auf, warum. Wäre ich tatsächlich in der Küche gewesen und hätte meinen Tarnumhang vergessen wäre inzwischen mit Sicherheit einer der hilfreichen Elfen aufgetaucht und hätte ihn mir gebracht. Ich war noch nie gut im Lügen gewesen und in meinem momentanen Zustand sowieso nicht.

Ron wollte etwas sagen, schloss seinen Mund allerdings wieder, nachdem ihm Hermine einen raschen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Offensichtlich wollte sie dieses Gespräch führen.

„Du warst nicht zufällig mit Malfoy zusammen?", fragte sie sanft und ich wusste, dass ich mein Entsetzen über ihre Vermutung nicht verbergen konnte.

„Nein", sagte ich dennoch automatisch, bevor mir einfiel, dass Draco mir erlaubt hatte, zumindest meinen besten Freunden von unserer Beziehung zu erzählen. Von unserer Beziehung, die keinen Bestand haben würde, wenn wir keine Lösung für dieses Dilemma fanden. „Hört zu, ich bin müde. Ich möchte schlafen. Können wir denn nicht morgen darüber reden?"

„Das können wir natürlich", stimmte Hermine zu und ihre klugen, braunen Augen musterten mich. „Aber würdest du es tatsächlich tun? Würdest du nicht wieder davon laufen?"

Ich öffnete empört meinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch bevor mir auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen kam, hatte ich ihn schon wieder geschlossen. Denn als ich genauer darüber nachdachte, wusste ich, dass sie Recht hatte.

Ich hatte bisher nichts erzählt, weil Draco es nicht wollte- und weil ich Angst vor ihren Reaktionen hatte. Sie waren meine besten Freunde, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren würden. Und ich wollte sie nicht verlieren. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass sich irgendetwas an unserer Freundschaft änderte.

Aber Hermine hatte Recht. Ich konnte mein Geheimnis nicht ewig für mich behalten. Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich mich in einen Sessel ihnen gegenüber sinken und rieb mir erschöpft mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Wie kommst du zu dieser Vermutung Hermine?"

„Man müsste schon blind sein oder so viel emotionales Einfühlungsvermögen wie Ron besitzen, um nicht zu sehen, dass sich etwas zwischen euch verändert hat."

„Hey!", protestierte Ron empört und gegen meinen Willen musste ich lächeln.

„Es herrscht eine Spannung zwischen euch, die vorher nicht da war", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.

„Zwischen Draco und mir war immer Spannung", korrigierte ich sie und bemerkte zu spät, dass ich versehentlich seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte. In Hermines Augen blitzte es triumphierend auf.

„Ja schon, aber keine solche. Es fühlt sich an… na ja… als wärt ihr ein geheimes Liebespaar."

Ich musterte Ron, um zu sehen, wie er auf diese Vermutung reagierte, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. Er musterte mich nur weiter aufmerksam. Offenbar hörte er diese Mutmaßung nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Außerdem", fuhr Hermine fort und zog ihre Hand unter der Decke hervor, die ein Foto hielt. „hat Ron das auf dem Boden vor deinem Bett gefunden." Sie hielt es mir hin, doch ich musste es nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, was es zeigte. Es war das Foto von dem Quidditsch-Spiel bei dem mich Draco gerettet hatte, als ich von meinem Besen gesprungen war, um den Schnatz zu fangen. Das Foto, das uns wie Liebende aussehen ließ. Ich seufzte und gab mich geschlagen.

„Ja. Ja, ich war heute Nacht mit Draco zusammen und ja, wir sind ein Paar. Waren es zumindest. Lasst mich erklären." Und dann erzählte ich von Weihnachten, von meiner Gefangennahme, von Dracos Hilfe. Davon, wie wir schließlich zusammen gekommen sind und dass wir heute Nacht am See waren. Was wir dort getan hatten sparte ich aus, denn Ron sah ohnehin ziemlich schockiert aus, und erzählte stattdessen von dem Werwolf. Hermine riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es Lupin und Sirius waren?"

„Ja, Hermine. Sirius würde ich unter hundert anderen schwarzen Hunden wieder erkennen. Welcher Streuner würde außerdem zwei Menschen beschützen, die er gar nicht kennt?"

„Du meine Güte, das war so mutig von ihm", hauchte Hermine.

An seinem Mut hatte für mich nie ein Zweifel bestanden, allerdings war ich mir nicht sicher, ob die Gefahr für ihn wirklich so groß gewesen war, wie Hermine dachte. Das Bild der beiden im Mondlicht kam mir in den Sinn und ich fragte mich, ob sie möglicherweise tatsächlich ein Paar waren. Es hatte so liebevoll ausgesehen, wie der Wolf seine Schnauze in Sirius' schwarzem, struppigen Fell vergraben hatte.

„Aber was macht er hier?", meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

Das hatte ich mich auch schon gefragt, ohne eine befriedigende Antwort zu erhalten. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht irgendeine geheime Sache im Auftrag des Ordens." Trotzdem nahm ich es ihm übel, dass er sich nicht gemeldet hatte, obwohl er in der Nähe war.

„Nun, jedenfalls stehen weitere geheime, nächtliche Treffen völlig außer Frage, jetzt wo wir beobachtet werden. Und das bedeutet wohl, dass es keine Zukunft für uns gibt."

„Es sei denn, Malfoy steht endlich in der Öffentlichkeit zu dir", sagte Hermine leise und ich lächelte traurig.

Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht, aber diese Option stand völlig außer Frage. Das würde Draco nie tun und ich würde es auch nicht von ihm verlangen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass bereits eine Stunde vergangen war, seit ich mich in diesen Sessel gesetzt hatte und nur noch wenig Zeit blieb, bis wir wieder aufstehen mussten. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

Meine beiden Freunde nickten und wir gingen zusammen zur Treppe, wo sich Hermine verabschiedete und sich in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle aufmachte. Als Ron zu unserem Schlafsaal gehen wollte, hielt ich ihn noch einmal zurück. „Ron… du hast fast nichts gesagt. Was hältst du davon? Von… von Draco und mir, meine ich."

Mein bester Freund wandte unbehaglich den Blick ab. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich unvorbereitet getroffen hat. Hermine macht schon seit einer Weile solche Andeutungen… aber ich hatte immer gehofft, dass sie sich irrt…" Er schwieg kurz. „ich hasse diesen Mistkerl. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass er Dinge für dich getan hat, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich brauche Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken."

Ich seufzte lautlos. Alle brauchten Zeit. Dabei war Zeit das, wovon wir im Leben am wenigstens hatten. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht bedrängen. Außerdem viel mir auf, dass etwas ungesagt geblieben war und Ron mich immer noch nicht anblickte.

„Ron… nur, weil ich mich in Draco verliebt habe, der zufällig unserem Geschlecht angehört, bedeutet es nicht, dass ich schwul bin." Tatsächlich hatte ich mich nie als schwul betrachtet, denn andere Jungs interessierten mich nicht. Draco war der Einzige, dem ich solche Leidenschaft entgegen brachte. „Wenn es dich beruhigt- du lässt mich immer noch so kalt wie ein Kübel Eiswasser."

Ron lachte leise und war sichtlich erleichtert. Er schlug mir kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. „Lass uns schlafen gehen."

Als ich in mein Kissen sank, fielen meine Augen ganz von alleine zu. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Und der morgige würde auch nicht anders werden. Doch die Probleme, die auf mich zukamen, würde ich dann lösen und keinen Moment eher. Die letzten Stunden der Nacht würde ich nicht grübelnd verbringen. Morgen war noch genügend Zeit dazu. Jetzt brauchte ich einfach nur … - _Draco _- … Schlaf.

-wird fortgesetzt-


	18. Kapitel 18

**Mondlicht**

**Kapitel 18**

Ich hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, Draco im Unterricht zu sehen und mir immer wieder die quälende Frage stellen zu müssen, ob es zwischen uns endgültig vorbei war. Ob unsere Beziehung, die gerade am Aufblühen gewesen war tatsächlich so ein abruptes Ende gefunden hatte. Aber dass es so schwer werden würde, hätte ich nicht vermutet.

Er ignorierte mich vollkommen. Vielleicht wäre es etwas leichter gewesen, wenn wir uns wie früher gezankt hätten, wenigstens ab und zu. Doch der Eisprinz von Slytherin zeigte mir die kalte Schulter. Sprach nicht mit mir, sah mich nicht an. Nie. Es war, als würde ich plötzlich gar nicht mehr existieren. Als wäre meine Existenz völlig ausgelöscht in seiner Welt.

Die Blickduelle, die wir uns früher geliefert hatten, fehlten mir. Und unsere Wortgefechte, die Art, wie er sein Kinn etwas anhob, wenn er einen gehässigen Kommentar zurück schoss. Das herausfordernde Funkeln seiner Augen, das mich immer weiter anstachelte. Das winzige, kaum sichtbare Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel in letzter Zeit umspielt hatte und das sich ein wenig vertieft hatte, wenn sich unsere Blicke quer über den Gang trafen.

Jeder Tag zog sich endlos dahin, wie zäher, alter Kaugummi. Ich kämpfte mich Schritt für Schritt voran, doch schon bald spürte ich, wie mich meine Kraft nach und nach verließ. Ron und Hermine klopften mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter und versuchten mich zu trösten, doch dass sie miteinander turtelten, wann immer sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, half mir ganz und gar nicht. Es erinnerte mich an das, was ich verloren hatte und das ließ mein Herz noch mehr schmerzen.

Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht so vermissen, ich wollte nicht, dass sich mein Leben so leer anfühlte, ich wollte mich nicht so schwach und angreifbar ohne ihn an meiner Seite fühlen und doch tat ich es. All die Gefahren, die ich bisher überstanden hatte und die nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen hatten, dass ich selbstbewusst durch das Leben gegangen war, in der Annahme, ich wäre nahezu unverwundbar und würde alles überstehen, waren plötzlich unbedeutend.

Alles in mir schrie nach Draco. Ich hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass in naher Zukunft etwas Furchtbares geschehen würde, das wir nur überleben konnten, wenn wir fest zusammen standen und Seite an Seite kämpften.

Ich versuchte mir zu sagen, dass das nicht das Ende der Welt war, wenn Draco sich gegen mich entschied, dass ich damit klar kommen würde, aber es half nichts. Es machte die Trennung nicht leichter zu ertragen. Immer wieder und wieder fragte ich mich, ob ich etwas tun konnte, doch es lief alles darauf hinaus, dass es Dracos Entscheidung war. Ob er zu mir- zu uns- stehen wollte oder ob seine Gefühle dafür nicht stark genug waren.

Verdammt! Das Warten würde mich noch umbringen!

ooOoOoo

Er fehlte mir. Er fehlte mir so sehr, dass ich nachts nicht schlafen konnte, weil ich immer nur an ihn und unsere gemeinsame Zeit dachte. Ich spürte seine Abwesenheit mit meinem ganzen Sein. Mein Herz war einsam und kalt und auch mein Körper verlangte nach seiner Berührung. Nach seinen zärtlichen Fingern, nach seinem weichem Mund, nach seinem eigenen, warmen Körper.

Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es mir tatsächlich so schwer fallen würde, ihn nicht mehr zu sehen. Zunächst dachte ich, das würde sich legen, doch auch nach 2 Wochen blieb die Sehnsucht. Ich mied ihn so gut es ging, denn wann immer er im selben Raum war, wanderte mein Blick zu ihm und ich wollte nichts sehnlicher tun, als meine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, meine Finger in seinem kohlrabenschwarzen Haar vergraben, ihn an mich ziehen und ihn küssen, wie ich noch nie jemanden geküsst hatte.

Es war erbärmlich. Ich war ein Slytherin und vielmehr noch ein Malfoy. Gefühle sollten in meinem Leben- wenn überhaupt- eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen. Ich sollte das alles mit einem Schulterzucken abtun und zur Tagesordnung übergehen können. Ich sollte ihn nicht so vermissen. Ich sollte mich nicht so verlassen ohne ihn fühlen. Und vor allem sollte ich mich nicht so schwach ohne ihn fühlen.

Was war das nur für eine düstere Vorahnung, die mir zuflüsterte, dass einem von uns beiden etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, wenn wir nicht zusammen waren? War es Einbildung? Entsprang dieser Gedanke der puren Sehnsucht? Suggerierte mein Unterbewusstsein mir das, um mich zu ihm zurückzutreiben?

Aber was, wenn es stimmte? Könnte ich ohne ihn weiterleben? In der Gewissheit, dass sein Tod hätte abgewendet werden können, hätte ich nur mehr Mut gehabt? Die Antwort darauf war einfach: Nein, niemals.

Aber was sollte ich tun? Sollte ich meiner Intuition vertrauen, diesem fremden und wenig erforschten Teil meiner Selbst? Diesem Gefühl, dass ich nie zugelassen hatte und über dessen Verlässlichkeit ich nichts sagen konnte?

Denn der Schritt, den es erforderte, um ihn wieder an mich zu binden, hatte weit reichende Konsequenzen. Ich war ein Slytherin und ein Todesser. Führte ich eine Beziehung mit Harry Potter, Gryffindor und Voldemorts Erzfeind, würde ich auf einen Schlag alles Ansehen in meinem Haus verlieren und könnte meiner Familie nicht mehr unter die Augen treten.

Syltherins waren verschlagen und sie würden vermutlich versuchen, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, doch damit würde ich klar kommen. Ich mochte niemanden von ihnen genug, um traurig darüber zu sein, wenn er mir den Rücken kehrte und gerissen und verschlagen war ich auch. Und zwar wesentlich mehr als die meisten von ihnen.

Was mir Sorgen bereitete war meine Familie und Voldemort. Ich wäre dann offiziell ein Ausgestoßener. Voldemort würde Jagd auf mich machen und meine Familie würde nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen dürfen. Vor allem für meine Mutter wäre das ein herber Schlag. Sie würden mich enterben müssen und trotzdem würde dieses größenwahnsinnige Monster sie wahrscheinlich noch bestrafen.

Aber… wenn Harry den Dunklen Lord besiegte, wenn er uns von diesem Dunklen Fluch, aus dem Joch dieses grausamen Herrn, befreite, dann würde es alles anders werden. Vielleicht würden meine Eltern als Anhänger Voldemorts ins Gefängnis müssen, doch wahrscheinlich konnten sie sich wie auch schon beim seinem letzten Fall irgendwie herauslavieren und irgendwo untertauchen. Zu wissen, dass die Familie in Sicherheit war und dass wir nicht mehr auf verschiedenen Seiten standen, wäre eine große Erleichterung, selbst wenn wir uns nicht sehen konnten.

Und eigentlich konnte ich ohnehin nicht mehr zurück in den Kreis der Diener Seiner Dunklen Lordschaft, nachdem ich Harry befreit und beim letzten Treffen nicht erschienen war. Meine einzige Option war also, Harry bei seinem Kampf zu unterstützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er siegte. Mit allen Mitteln.

Wenn ich an all das dachte, was seit Weihnachten geschehen war, fragte ich wie mein Leben so schnell aus den Fugen hatte geraten können. Gerne würde ich Harry alle Schuld daran zuschieben, doch die Wahrheit war, dass ich zu einem wesentlichen Teil selbst Schuld daran war. Es waren meine Entscheidungen, die mich an diesen Punkt gebracht hatten und wenn ich ehrlich war, bereute ich es nicht.

Ich hatte schon immer einen starken Widerwillen bei dem Gedanken empfunden, dem Dunklen Lord dienen zu müssen, hatte aber nicht gewagt, aufzubegehren, als er mich in seinen Dienst rief. Erst Harry hatte mir genügend Kraft gegeben, mich gegen ihn zu wenden. Harry war die Motivation gewesen, die ich brauchte, um meinem unterdrückten Wunsch nach Freiheit Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Und dass ich dieser Versuchung nicht hatte widerstehen können, war der Grund, weshalb mein Leben ins Chaos gestürzt war. Und obwohl ich weniger denn je wusste, was auf dem Weg, den ich nun beschritten hatte lag, und was die Zukunft für mich bereithalten würde, war ich… glücklich.

Ich hatte mich nie zuvor als unglücklich betrachtet, aber nun war mir klar, welch himmelweiter Unterschied zwischen bloßer Zufriedenheit ein wirklichem Glücklichsein lag. Für meine eigenen, egoistischen Wünsche und Ziele hatte ich mein Leben ins Chaos gestürzt und Harry hatte mich aufgefangen und mir mein Gleichgewicht zurückgegeben.

Und als Dank dafür, hatte ich nicht einmal den Mut aufgebracht, das öffentlich zuzugeben. Hatte ihn zurück gewiesen und verletzt. Seit 2 Wochen wartete er auf eine Antwort, auf meine Entscheidung. Es war wohl an der Zeit, ihn um Vergebung zu bitten und zu hoffen, dass er zu mir zurückkam.

ooOoOoo

Nach langem Hin- und Herüberlegen war mir schließlich doch noch etwas eingefallen, was ich tun konnte und ich ärgerte mich, dass ich nicht früher darauf gekommen war. Wenn derjenige, der es auf uns abgesehen hatte, gefasst würde, dann wären nächtliche Treffen wieder ungefährlich. So ungefährlich wie sie eben sein konnten, wenn Snape durch die Schule schlich und nur darauf wartete, herumstreunenden Schülern Strafarbeiten für den Rest ihres Lebens zu verpassen. Also musste ich alles daran setzen, den Unbekannten zu enttarnen und zu fassen.

Ich trödelte nach der Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bis alle anderen bereits aus dem Raum waren und ging dann nach vorne an den Lehrertisch, um Professor Lupin erneut auf den Vorfall vor 2 Wochen anzusprechen. Ich hatte bereits gleich an dem Tag getan, an dem Lupin nach dem Vollmond wieder in der Klasse aufgetaucht war, doch damals sagte er mir, der Vorfall werde noch untersucht.

„Professor Lupin?"

Er sah von den Papieren auf, die er gerade ordnete und lächelte mich ein wenig schief an. „Was gibt es Harry?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob sich wegen dem Vorfall inzwischen etwas ergeben hat. Hat man herausgefunden, wer es war oder warum der Wolfsbanntrank nicht gewirkt hat?"

Lupins Hände verkrampften sich um den Stapel Blätter, den er hielt, und es tat mir leid, ihn an diese Nacht erinnern zu müssen. Ich wusste, dass er sich furchtbar deswegen grämte. Hermine hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, dass er gleich am Tag nach Vollmond bei Dumbledore gewesen war, um zu kündigen. Glücklicherweise hatte sich der Schulleiter geweigert, seine Kündigung anzunehmen.

Aber das war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den ich im Moment hatte. Ich wusste, dass die Untersuchungen zu dem explodierten Kessel und zu dem Angriff im Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins nichts ergeben hatten. Also blieb nur noch dieser Vorfall.

„Zucker", sagte er schlicht und ich echote überrascht: „Zucker? Zucker im Wolfsbanntrank?"

Lupin nickte und seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich. „In einer so geringen Konzentration, dass man ihn nicht geschmeckt hat, aber es ausreichte, um den Trank wirkungslos werden zu lassen.

„Aber…", setzte ich perplex an, doch konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, denn die Gedanken wirbelten wild durch meinen Kopf. Das konnte nicht…. Snape würde nicht… aber niemand hatte Zutritt zu seiner allerheiligsten Hexenküche. Niemand durfte diese Räumlichkeiten betreten, solange er Zaubertränke braute und gerade bei einem so komplizierten und einem so wichtigen Trank würde er es niemandem gestatten. Und selbst wenn er gerade nicht da war- sein Labor war durch alle möglichen Hexereien und Flüche geschützt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus der Schuldige ist, Harry", sagte Lupin leise und musterte mich aufmerksam. Meine Gedanken mussten mir wohl offen ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden haben. „Wenn Severus dir ein Leid hätte zufügen wollen, hätte er mehr und andere Gelegenheiten gehabt. Er hätte schon viel früher zugeschlagen."

Natürlich hätte er andere Gelegenheiten gehabt. Er hätte uns zum Beispiel damals im Tropfenden Kessel einfach an die Todesser ausliefern können. Stattdessen hatte er uns sicher nach Hogwarts gebracht. Und wäre er tatsächlich so dumm, einen Anschlag zu verüben, den man sofort auf ihn zurückführen konnte? Dazu war er zu gerissen. Er würde es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen. Und Zucker im Wolfsbanntrank war ganz sicher _kein_ Unfall. Es war geradezu plump.

„Falls sich irgendetwas ergibt, werde ich dich informieren Harry", versprach Lupin mir und komplimentierte mich aus dem Raum, damit ich nicht zu spät zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, Geschichte der Zauberei bei Binns, kam.

Es kam nicht oft vor, aber heute war ich sehr froh, dass er uns unterrichtete, denn so konnte ich ungestört meinen Gedanken nachhängen. Es blieb also dabei: Der Unbekannte war nicht zu fassen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte man so oft zuschlagen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen? Oder waren sie einfach übersehen worden?

Langsam ging mir dieser Mensch wirklich auf die Nerven. Ständig versetzte er mich in Angst und Schrecken um Draco und mein eigenes Leben und entwischte doch jedes Mal. Vermutlich lachte er sich ganz in der Nähe ins Fäustchen. Es war so frustrierend!

Schlecht gelaunt stiefelte ich nach der Stunde noch vor Ron und Hermine aus dem Raum, um hinunter zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Die Gänge waren brechend voll und ständig rempelte mich irgendjemand an. Normalerweise konnte ich das ertragen, aber heute verspürte ich nur den Wunsch, wild um mich herumzuhexen.

„Harry!", hörte ich Hermine rufen, als ich gerade vor der großen Halle angekommen war und drehte mich um, um zu sehen, dass sie und Ron sich tapfer durch die Menge zu mir nach vorne kämpften.

„Was ist los, Harry? Du bist heute ja richtig mies gelaunt", schnaufte Ron, als sie es endlich zu mir geschafft hatten.

Mit einem Seufzen fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und machte sie damit noch unordentlicher. „Tut mir leid, aber es ist einfach also so unendlich frustrierend. Ich war vorhin bei Lupin, aber sie haben immer noch keine Spur. Ich meine, irgendwann muss doch mal Schluss sein, oder? Es gibt eine Grenze, wie oft man mit fehlgeschlagenen Anschlägen davon kommt!"

Hermine zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Allerdings. Wer immer es ist, er ist unheimlich geschickt im Verwischen der Spuren. Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum sie ihn nicht finden. Dass er immer wieder innerhalb der Schule zuschlägt, kann doch eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass er sich innerhalb dieser Mauern aufhält."

Ich nickte. Das erschien mir logisch. Und wenn Hermine darauf gekommen war, dann war es Dumbledore sicher auch. Sogar ich hatte es geschafft. Der Schluss war nicht schwierig. Und trotzdem entwischte der Angreifer immer wieder? Das war einfach unglaublich!

Ich atmete tief durch. „Lasst uns etwas essen gehen. Es macht hungrig, sich aufzuregen." Doch in dem Moment, in dem ich mich abwenden wollte, kam Draco die Treppe herunter und ich erstarrte.

An seinem Arm hing eine strahlende Pansy und ich spürte wie heiße Eifersucht in mir aufflammte. Natürlich war das Bild nicht ungewöhnlich, genauso waren sie auch schon früher gegangen, doch nun wollte ich nicht mehr, dass jemand anderes außer mir ihn berührte.

Am Fuß der Treppe stoppten die beiden, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle und Draco sagte etwas zu ihr, woraufhin sie lachte. Sie ließ seinen Arm los und ich wollte gerade aufatmen, da legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm von der Seite einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Harry!", hörte ich Hermine erschrocken rufen und Ron griff blitzschnell nach meinem Arm. Verblüfft stellte ich fest, dass ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und einen Schritt auf Pansy und Draco zugemacht hatte, in der festen Absicht, sie ins Nirwana zu fluchen, ohne dass ich es bewusst registriert hatte.

Verlegen ließ ich den Zauberstab rasch wieder in meiner Robe verschwinden und spürte plötzlich das lang entbehrte Kribbeln auf meiner Haut, das nur von Dracos Blick verursacht wurde. Ich sah auf und tatsächlich ruhten seine Augen auf mir. Endlich wieder! Unsere Augen trafen sich und für einige Momente verharrten wir völlig reglos. Dann geschah das Unfassbare.

Draco lächelte sein unwerfendes Halblächeln, schüttelte Pansys Hand mit einem eleganten Schulterzucken ab und kam auf mich zu. Rasch blickte ich mich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich nicht irrte, aber nein, er kam wirklich geradewegs _auf mich_ zu. Zur Mittagszeit, in der überfüllten Vorhalle, wo uns alle sehen konnten. Und er lächelte.

Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich träumte. Oder lag im Koma. Oder war gestorben und nun im Himmel. Ja, das musste es ein. Ich war tot. Der echte Draco würde so etwas nie tun. Er war zu sehr auf Diskretion bedacht, als dass er seine Gefühle vor der ganzen Schule präsentieren würde.

Ein Arm umschlang meine Taille, die Hand des anderen hob mein Kinn sanft mit dem Zeigefinger an und ich konnte nicht mehr tun, als sprachlos in seine silbergrauen Augen zu starren und mich mit den Händen an seiner Schuluniform festzuhalten, denn meine Knie drohten, nachzugeben. Das war nicht wirklich… das konnte nicht-

Dann lagen seine Lippen auf meinen und ich hörte auf zu denken. Wen interessierte schon, was wirklich war und was nicht, solange es sich _so_ gut anfühlte? Wohlig seufzend schmiegte ich mich an ihn, tauchte mit allen Sinnen in seine lang entbehrte Präsenz ein. Spürte das Schlagen seines Herzens, die Wärme seines Körpers, seine weichen Lippen und seine feuchte Zunge, die mit meiner spielte. Oh, das könnten wir bis in alle Ewigkeit weiter machen! Sein vertrauter Geruch umhüllte mich, wie eine weiche Decke und die Zeit verlor ihre Bedeutung. Wer wir waren, wo wir waren, war in diesem Augenblick so unwichtig. Ich spürte nur, _dass_ wir waren. Ich seiner Umarmung fühlte ich mich so lebendig wie nie zuvor.

Dann lösten sich seine Lippen langsam, zögerlich und beinahe unwillig von den meinen und noch während ich nach Luft schnappte, hauchte leise er mir ins Ohr. „Ich war ein Idiot, Harry. Es tut mir leid."

In dem Moment wusste ich nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Jetzt war alles gut, wir brauchten uns nicht mehr zu verstecken. Wir waren offiziell ein Paar und nicht mehr auf heimliche Treffen im Schutze der Nacht angewiesen. Und er hatte mir soeben eine Liebeserklärung gemacht. Vor allen hatte er mich geküsst und sich dann auch noch entschuldigt. Mehr Beweise brauchte ich nicht, dass er mich liebte.

Ich spürte, wie mir Tränen des Glücks in die Augen sprangen und lehnte meinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen seine Schulter und wartete, die Hände immer noch in seinen Pullover verkrallt, darauf, dass dieser Moment vorüber ging.

Draco räusperte sich leise und als ich aufsah, sah er etwas verlegen aus und schob mich ein wenig von sich. Das nutze ich, um mich umzusehen und ich begriff, was ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.

Alles Leben in der Halle war erstarrt und alles gaffte zu uns herüber. Einigen Schülern waren die Dinger, die sie in den Händen gehalten hatten, entglitten. Ich sah Federn auf dem Boden, Bücher, Papiere, die wild durcheinander lagen und ein Erinnermich, das vergessen durch die Menge rollte. Der ohrenbetäubende Lärm, der gerade noch geherrscht hatte, war verklungen und hatte totaler Stille breit gemacht.

Betreten schaute ich erst zu Boden und dann zurück zu meinen Freunden. Ron starrte uns fassungslos mit offenem Mund an und seine Augen fielen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf. Hermine hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und ich konnte nicht genau identifizieren, ob sie nun ebenso entsetzt wie Ron war oder sich freute. In jedem Fall war sie mindestens genauso sprachlos und perplex wie alle anderen.

Nun räusperte auch ich mich. „Nun… wir wollten essen, oder?"

Ron starrte uns immer noch an, als wären wir Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension und nur Hermine schaffte es, sich zu einem schwachen Kopfnicken durchzuringen. Seite an Seite mit Draco ging ich gefolgt von meinen Freunden in den Großen Saal, er lächelte noch einmal kurz und dann gingen wir getrennt zu unseren Haustischen.

Kaum hatten wir die Flügeltüren passiert, brach hinter uns die Hölle los. Der Lärm explodierte geradezu, als alle auf einmal anfingen, sich über das Geschehene zu unterhalten und sich zu versichern, dass sie nicht halluzinierten. Diejenigen, denen ihre Sachen zu Boden gefallen waren, bückten sich rasch, um sie wieder aufzuheben und viele Mädchen rannten einander fast über den Haufen, in ihrer Eile zu den Haustischen zu kommen, um ihre Freundinnen, die nichts mitbekommen hatten, von dieser neuen Entwicklung zu unterrichten.

Bald summte der Große Saal wie ein übervoller Bienenstock und alle Blicke wanderten zwischen mir und Draco hin und her. Die meisten ungläubig, einige feindselig. Doch das machte nichts, mit ein paar Neidern und Homophobiekern würden wir fertig werden, jetzt, nachdem Draco diese große Hürde überwunden hatte. In der Tat fühlte ich mich so stark wie nie zuvor.

Hermine hatte inzwischen ihre Zunge wieder gefunden. „Harry.. das ist… das freut mich für dich. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass er… aber… oh, ich freue mich wirklich für dich!"

Ich lächelte zurück. „Danke Hermine. Das bedeutet mir viel."

„Du... strahlst ja gerade zu von innen heraus", würgte Ron hervor, doch ich nahm ihm seinen Tonfall nicht übel. Von dieser Verbindung zu wissen, weil man es erzählt bekam, war eins. Es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war eine ganz andere Sache. Ich wusste, wie tief verwurzelt sein Hass Draco gegenüber war und mir war klar, dass er viel Zeit brauchen würde, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Ich lachte einfach nur, schlug ihm auf die Schulter und bediente mich dann am reichhaltigen Essen. Zwischen Hähnchenkeule und Kartoffelbrei wanderten meine Augen hinüber zum Lehrertisch und begegneten Dumbledores Blick. Der Schulleiter prostete mir schmunzelnd mit seinem Weinkelch zu und ich strahlte zurück.

wird fortgesetzt…

Das sollte eigentlich das letzte Kapitel werden… aber es gab noch so viel zu erzählen, dass ich mich entschlossen habe, an dieser Stelle Schluss zu machen, um euch nicht mit einen 20-Seiten-Roman zu erschlagen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass das Kapitel so kurz geworden ist :)


	19. Kapitel 19 Final

Nachdem ich lange gebraucht habe, ist es nun endlich vollbracht. Das letzte Kapitel. Es ist mir nicht ganz leicht gefallen "Ende" an den Schluss des Kapitels zu schreiben. Nachdem mich diese Geschichte so lange Zeit begleitet hat, ist dies nun das Finale. Mein Baby ist erwachsen geworden *schnüff*  
Ich hoffe, ihr findet den Schluss dieser Gecshichte würdig und habt Spaß beim Lesen.

**Mondlicht **

**Kapitel 19**

Hinterher konnte ich nicht mehr sagen, was genau es gewesen, das mich dazu gebracht hatte, ihn vor allen Anwesenden zu küssen. Vielleicht war es seine offenkundige Eifersucht gewesen. In dem Moment, als Pansy mich auf die Wange geküsst hatte, hatte seine Bewegung in unsere Richtung meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt. Er hatte so atemberaubend ausgesehen. Alle Muskeln angespannt, den Zauberstab halb erhoben und die Augen vor Zorn sprühend und dunkelgrün, so Besitz ergreifend, dass sich die Härchen in meinem Nacken und auf meinen Armen in einem wohligen Schaudern aufstellten.

Und als ich gespürt hatte, welche Last mir die Erkenntnis, dass er mich immer noch wollte, von den Schultern genommen hatte, hatte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Und es war definitiv eine der besten Entscheidungen meines Lebens gewesen. Auch wenn wir uns nachts nicht mehr sehen konnten, so war es jetzt kein Problem mehr für mich, in den Pausen zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu entführen. Oder ihn zwischendurch in eine dunkle Ecke zu drängen, mich an ihn zu pressen und immer wieder aufs Neue erfreut festzustellen, wie empfindsam er auf meine Berührungen reagierte- und ich auf seine.

Der Kuss in der Vorhalle hatte außerdem dazu geführt, dass Pansy einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte und sich weigerte, je wieder ein Wort mit mir zu reden. Ich fand das sehr angenehm, nur Crabbe und Goyle saßen irgendwie zwischen den Stühlen und wussten nicht recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Im Moment standen sie eher auf Pansys Seite, denn das Mädchen litt geradezu theatralisch. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry erwähnt wurde oder sie uns beide zusammen sah, verließ sie weinend den Raum.

Nun, das alles war nichts, was mich besonders traurig stimmte. Mit Crabbe und Goyle hatte ich nie viel anfangen können, auch wenn sie manchmal recht nützlich gewesen waren, und Pansy war einfach lästig gewesen.

Zu meinem großen Erstaunen bezogen die meisten Slytherins keine Position, sondern verhielten sich neutral und abwartend. Das war eine große Erleichterung, denn so hatte ich zumindest innerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums keine Kämpfe auszufechten.

Natürlich hatte das Preisgeben der wahren Natur unserer Beziehung auch einige unangenehme Nebeneffekte, aber nichts, was ich nicht erwartet hätte. Einige Schüler hatten anfangs offen feindselig reagiert, doch ein paar unauffällige Hexereien und heimliche Drohungen hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Dennoch schienen uns alle genau zu beobachten. Harry und ich standen im Mittelpunkt des Interesses und alle Klatschbasen der Schule zerrissen sich die Mäuler über uns.

Ein kleiner Gryffindor, Creeving oder so ähnlich, schlich uns ständig und überall mit dem Fotoapparat nach und ich vermutete im Stillen, dass ein Preis auf das skandalöseste Foto von Harry und mir ausgesetzt worden war, denn er war nicht der einzige, wenn auch der aufdringlichste und hartnäckigste Verfolger.

Das überspannte meinen Geduldsfaden vor allem dann gefährlich, wenn ich mit Harry alleine sein wollte. Oft half nur noch ein Abwehrfluch, der uns unauffindbar machte. In diesen Dingen waren wir beide inzwischen richtig gut geworden.

Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Slytherin und Gryffindor hatten nicht alle Stunden gemeinsam und wenn er mir dann in den Pausen während des Raumwechsels auf dem Gang entgegen kam, mit diesem lässigen, selbstsicheren Gang, der jedem sagte, dass er zu sich selbst gefunden hatte, dass er mit sich und der Welt im Reinen war, dann wurde mein jugendlicher Körper geradezu mit Hormonen überflutet. Und wenn er mir dann auch noch unter halb gesenkten Lidern einen unauffälligen und nichtsdestotrotz unheimlich _heißen_ Blick zuwarf, dann verabschiedete sich meine viel gerühmte Selbstbeherrschung mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Seit wir offiziell ein Paar waren, schien sie ohnehin auf ständig gepackten Koffern zu sitzen, bereit, mich in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Situationen im Stich zu lassen.

Zum Beispiel im Zaubertränkeunterricht unter Snapes Argusaugen. Aber wie hätte ich ihn auch nicht anstarren sollen? Zwischen den Augen eine steile Falte der Konzentration, die Zungenspitze zwischen die Lippen geklemmt und Hände, die ich so gerne auf mir selbst spürte, die ungeschickt die Papulanadeln zerkleinerten. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, wieso er sich so linkisch dabei anstellte, wusste ich doch, dass seine Hände durchaus fähig waren, kleine Wunder zu vollbringen. Und von diesem Punkt war es mir nicht mehr möglich, den folgenden Gedankenstrom zu stoppen.

Seine Hände auf meinem Körper, in meinen Haaren, in meinem Nacken, auf meiner Brust, meinem Bauch, auf der Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel und schließlich dazwischen. Mein Puls schoss schlagartig in die Höhe und mein Blut in die entgegengesetzte Richtung- nach unten.

Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Ich wollte ihn schon wieder! Ich wollte diesen unwiderstehlichen Gryffindorbastard hier und jetzt. Ihn mit dem Bauch voran über den Tisch werfen und in ihm versinken, um meine Begierde zu stillen. Wie machte er das? Wie sorgte er dafür, dass mein Verlangen nach ihm kaum stillbar war?

Allein der Gedanke an glühende, grüne Augen, die mich musterten und genau wussten, wie sehr ich genoss, was er tat, genügte, um mich zu erregen. Die Erinnerung daran, wie sich seine Finger, seine rauen Handflächen anfühlten, an seine Zähne, die sanft meine Haut zwickten und an seine Zunge, die so wundervoll magische Dinge mit mir tat…

„Mister Malfoy, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meinen Unterricht zu lenken…", zischte Snape mir plötzlich zu und ich blinzelte einmal irritiert.

Statt eines verteufelt verführerischen Harrys sah ich mich auf einmal mit meinen hakennasigen Zaubertränkelehrer konfrontiert, dem seine Haare in fettigen Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen und der mich mit seinen kalten, schwarzen Augen in Grund und Boden starrte. Das wirkte wie eine kalte Dusche. Ich mochte den Mann, wirklich. Schon alleine wegen seiner schamlosen Bevorzugung von Slytherins. Aber er zwischen ihm und Harry lagen Welten. Urgh.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich geschlagene 10 Minuten untätig herumgestanden hatte, mein Silbermesser nutzlos in der Hand und ins Nichts gestarrt hatte. Die Farbe meines Zaubertranks hatte sich von der erwünschten Zwischenstufe gelb zum absolut falschen giftgrün verändert und mir schwante Böses.

Ich warf einen raschen Blick in die Runde und bemerkte erleichtert, dass die anderen von meinem kleinen Ausflug in die Traumwelt und der Ermahnung des Lehrers nichts mitbekommen hatten. Das war immerhin ein kleiner Trost. Immerhin hatte meine Selbstkontrolle mich nicht so weit im Stich gelassen, dass ich hier wie ein sabbernder Idiot gestanden hatte.

Mein Blick streifte Harry und wollte schon weiter wandern… Moment, war das ein Grinsen? Oh ja. Ein selbstzufriedenes, boshaftes Slytheringrinsen. Er wusste also genau Bescheid. Meine Erektion drängte sich gegen meine Hose und ich schwor, dass ich ihm das heimzahlen würde. Und zwar sobald wir diese Kerkertür hinter uns gelassen hatten. Niemand amüsierte sich auf meine Kosten. Nicht einmal Harry Potter, der Junge, der so sexy war, dass er eingesperrt gehörte. Eingesperrt, ans Bett gefesselt und…

Rasch machte ich mich unter Snapes unergründlichem Blick daran, meinen Zaubertrank zu retten und wagte den Rest der Stunde nicht mehr, Harry Potter einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Doch die Bilder von eben blieben in meinem Unterbewusstsein und verhinderten, dass meine Hose in irgendeiner Form lockerer wurde. Verdammt.

ooOoOoo

Oh, es war so schön gewesen, den Tag noch zu erleben, an dem Snape seinen Lieblingsschüler abmahnte und dann auch noch zu wissen, dass man selbst der Grund dafür war. Außer mir hatte es wohl niemand mitbekommen, denn Snape hatte es äußerst diskret getan, aber weil ein Teil meiner Aufmerksamkeit immer Draco gehörte, war es mir nicht entgangen. Und so konnte ich trotz aller Bemühungen nicht verhindern, dass sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf mein Gesicht schlich.

Da störte es mich auch nicht, dass mein Trank am Ende statt babyblau eher zartlila war. Snape war Schlimmeres von mir gewöhnt und diese Stunde war einfach zu herrlich gewesen. Seit ich enger mit Draco verbandelt war, hatte ich das Gefühl, mehr und mehr zu einem Slytherin zu werden. Es war nicht etwa so, dass Draco auf mich abfärbte, sondern vielmehr so, dass seine provokante Gegenwart eine bisher halb verborgene Seite meiner Selbst ans Licht holte.

Ausnahmsweise hatte ich es nicht eilig aus Snapes Unterricht zu kommen und als ich mein Flakon mit einer Probe meines missratenen Zaubertranks auf das Lehrerpult stellte, traf mich ob meiner offensichtlich guten Laune ein zutiefst misstrauischer Blick aus rabenschwarzen Augen.

Mit einem Schulternzucken nahm ich meine Sachen und spazierte hinter meinen Freunden aus dem Raum. Ron starrte mich ähnlich misstrauisch an, wie Snape gerade.

„Was hat dir so gute Laune verschafft?"

„Och, vielleicht, dass Snape Gryffindor heute nur 20 Punkte abgezogen hat. Das ist ein absoluter Rekord an Güte und Mildtätigkeit für ihn. Vermutlich hat Dumbledore ihm ein paar Zitronendrops in den Tee getan. Wir sollten die gute Stimmung genießen, solange sie hält", erklärte ich grinsend und Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Natürlich. Und es hat vermutlich absolut gar nichts damit zu tun, dass Draco dich die halbe Stunde angestarrt hat. Apropos…", endete sie und ihr Blick ging bedeutungsvoll über meine Schulter.

Noch bevor ich Gelegenheit hatte, mich umzudrehen, sprach Draco: „Es macht euch doch sicher nichts aus, wenn ich Potter einen Moment borge, oder?" Das war keine wirkliche Frage gewesen, denn seine Hand hatte sich bereits auf meine Schulter gelegt und drängte mich von meinem ursprünglichen Kurs ab. Ohhh, diese Stimme. Dunkel, tief, Unheil verkündend. Ich hatte es wohl etwas zu weit getrieben. Ein wohliger Schauer rieselte meinen Rücken herab.

Ron wollte erbost protestieren, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück, obwohl sie selbst sehr skeptisch aussah. Ich nickte ihr zu und dann schleifte sie Ron davon. Nicht ohne mich zu erinnern: „Aber beeil dich. Die nächste Stunde fängt gleich an." Damit verließen die letzten beiden Schüler den Kerker und nur Draco und ich blieben zurück.

Hermine und Ron waren noch nicht einmal ganz außer Sicht, da spürte ich auch schon die raue Steinwand des Kerkers im Rücken und Draco presste sich an mich. Mhm, das fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an, zwischen seinem warmen Körper und der kalten Wand eingeklemmt zu sein. Und das, was ich da an meiner Hüfte spürte, war mit Sicherheit _nicht_ sein Zauberstab. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen, um nicht jetzt schon zu stöhnen, obwohl er mich noch gar nicht wirklich berührt hatte.

„Wenn du denkst, ich lasse dir alle Frechheiten ungestraft durchgehen, irrst du dich, Harry", raunte er mir ins Ohr und blies sanft über meine Ohrmuschel. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich konnte nur noch daran denken, dass es mir gar nichts ausmachte, von ihm bestraft zu werden. Ich wäre allerdings töricht gewesen, einem Slytherin so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Jetzt fuhr er sachte mit der Zungenspitze die Konturen meines Ohres nach, langsam, bedacht, so wundervoll prickelnd. Am Ohrläppchen angekommen, knabberte er sanft daran um seine Zunge anschließend wieder über meine Ohrmuschel tanzen zu lassen.

Himmel, noch niemand hatte sich so ausgiebig mit meinem Ohr beschäftigt und ich hatte nicht gewusst, wie unglaublich erregend das sein konnte. Ich versuchte, mein Stöhnen zu bezähmen, doch es wollte mir nicht ganz glücken. Seine Hände strichen über meinen Oberkörper und trotz meiner Schulrobe, spürte ich genau, wie sie über meine Nippel strichen, hinunter zum Bauch glitten und wieder hinauf. Oh, das war die reinste Folter, ich wollte ihn auf meiner bloßen Haut spüren, nicht durch Stoff!

Ungeduldig zerrte ich an seiner Schulrobe, um ihm zu zeigen, wie ich berührt werden wollte, doch meine Bemühungen wurden abgewehrt. „Nicht doch, Harry. Das ist deine Strafe. Also halt schön still, ja?" Ich hörte das Lachen in seiner Stimme und öffnete die Augen, um ihn wütend anzufunkeln, doch dem bodenlosen Verlangen und dem stillen Versprechen in seinen silbernen Augen hielt mein ohnehin nur halb ernst gemeinter Zorn keine Sekunde stand.

Mit einem nachgiebigen Seufzer lehnte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, als er kleine, federleichte Küsse auf meinem Hals verteilte und seine Hände hinunter zu meiner Hüfte wanderten. Dann legten sie sich um meinen Hintern und pressten meinen Unterkörper eng an seinen. Meine Erektion an seine. Ich atmete scharf ein und mit viel Willenskraft schaffte ich es, mich nicht sofort an ihm zu reiben.

Ich spürte sein Grinsen als er seine Lippen auf die Stelle meines Halses drückte, unter der mein Blut gut sichtbar rasend schnell unter der Haut pulsierte. Meine Finger fanden seinen Nacken, strichen darüber, kraulten ihn und Draco seufzte wohlig. Seine Zunge wanderte meinen Hals hinauf, meine Unterlippen entlang und gerade als ich ihr Einlass gewähren wollte, verschwand sie.

Enttäuschung machte sich breit. „Draco", knurrte ich und er lachte leise und küsste mich endlich. Tief und sinnlich. Doch ich konnte mich nicht lange daran erfreuen, denn als er begann, seine Hüfte langsam und mit Bedacht vor und zurück zu bewegen und sich unsere Erektionen durch den Stoff unserer Schulroben aneinander rieben, musste ich mich aus dem Kuss lösen, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Oh verdammt, das fühlte sich herrlich an…

Es war gerade genug, um mich fast zum Wahnsinn zu treiben, aber nicht genug, um mich tatsächlich kommen zu lassen. Draco war wirklich ein Teufel! Frustriert und erregt krallte ich meine Hände den Stoff seiner Robe und küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft. Er gab einen dunklen, zufriedenen Laut von sich und antwortete mit gleicher Intensität.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, genügend Verstand zusammenzukratzen und meine Hände zwischen unseren Körper hinunter zu bewegen. Unsere Nähe machte es einfach für mich, seine und meine Erektion gleichzeitig zu massieren und ich seufzte erleichtert auf, als ich jetzt endlich spürte, wie ich mich meinem Orgasmus nährte. Nun war es an Draco, den Kuss abzubrechen.

„Harry", japste er, die Wangen gerötet. „Nicht… ich will nicht… in meiner Hose… ahh…"

Ich wusste, was er meinte. Das klebrige Gefühl hinterher war alles andere als schön, aber der Gedanke, dass er so erregt war, dass er sich trotzdem nicht zurückhalten konnte, gab mir den Rest. Mein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, als ich kam und die Hand, die ihn umfasste, schloss sich etwas enger um seine Erektion. Nur wenige Sekunden später, dränge sich Draco mit einem leisen Stöhnen gegen mich, sein Kopf fiel auf meine Schulter und ich spürte, den feuchten Fleck in seiner Hose.

„Mistkerl", sagte er nach einigen Minuten, die nur mit unserem heftigen Atem erfüllt waren, und richtete sich auf.

Mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Grinsen blickte ich ihn an. „Ich dich auch, Draco." Doch ich konnte mich nicht lange an dem warmen Gefühl von Zufriedenheit erfreuen, das sich in meinem Bauch eingenistet hatte.

„Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter", erklang Snapes kühle, glatte Stimme neben uns und mir wurde plötzlich kalt. Draco trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und starrte seinen Hauslehrer an. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ich bemühte mich vergeblich nicht zu erröten.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann sollten Sie beide jetzt bei Professor Flitwick im Unterricht sein. Möchten Sie mir vielleicht erklären, was Sie aufgehalten hat?" Bastard. Es war offensichtlich, was wir getan hatten und ich hasste den Gedanken, dass Snape uns mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischt hatte. Im übertragenen Sinne.

Ich wandte den Blick ab und weigerte mich, ihn anzusehen.

„Verstehe", sagte er schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause und obwohl ich sein dünnlippiges Lächeln nicht sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass es da war. „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, Sie finden sie heute Abend um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro ein. Und Mr. Potter, Sie melden sich zur selben Zeit bei Mr. Filch. Ich schlage vor, Sie beide begeben sich nun in den Unterricht"

Empört über die Ungerechtigkeit, Punktabzug _und_ Strafarbeit bekommen zu haben, wandte ich mich wieder Snape zu, doch der hatte sich bereits abgewandt. Ich versuchte vergeblich mit meinen Blicken Löcher in seine tiefschwarze Robe zu brennen, bis er um eine Ecke verschwand.

Mit geballten Fäusten atmete ich einmal tief durch, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. „Das ist unfair", beschwerte ich mich. „Dir hat er keine Punkte abgezogen."

Draco sah mich nur amüsiert an. „Natürlich nicht. Immerhin möchte er, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnt. Warte. _Vestitus mundaro._" Das klebrig-feuchte Gefühl in meiner Hose verschwand und ich nickte ihm dankbar zu. „Wir machen uns besser auf den Weg, sonst gibt's nur noch mehr Ärger mit Snape."

ooOoOoo

Mit Bedacht legte ich die Feder neben das Glas mit Tinte, blies kurz über das soeben Geschriebene, damit es trocknete, und blickte Snape dann abwartend an. Mit Sicherheit bemerkte er es sofort, doch er ließ mich noch ein wenig zappeln und tat so, als würde ihn die Aufgabe, boshafte Kommentare unter Drittklässler-Aufsätze zu schreiben, völlig in Anspruch nehmen. Ich kannte meinen Hauslehrer jedoch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jede Störung nur dazu führen würde, dass ich eine weitere Aufgabe bekam. Also lehnte ich mich zurück und wartete, den Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand zu meiner Linken geheftet.

Ich amüsierte mich in der Zwischenzeit damit, mir Harrys Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn er erfuhr, dass ich bei Snape nicht irgendwelche widerlichen Verkrustungen aus Kesseln schrubben, sondern nur Sätze hatte schreiben müssen.

Nach einer viertel Stunde blickte unser Zaubertränkemeister endlich auf. „Sind Sie fertig, Mister Malfoy?"

„Ja, Professor."

Sein Blick wanderte ebenfalls zur Uhr. Kurz vor 21 Uhr. „In Ordnung. Sie können dann gehen."

Wortlos packte ich meine Sachen zusammen, erhob mich und ging zur Tür. Doch gerade als ich nach der Klinke greifen wollte, schwang sie von ganz alleine auf und mir war, als hätte jemand einen Kübel Eiswasser über mir entleert. Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, die Hand noch ausgestreckt, und riss erschrocken die Augen auf, denn durch die Tür trat, aufrecht und wie immer von einer Aura der Arroganz umgeben, mein Vater.

Schnell zog ich meine Hand zurück und ballte sie zur Faust, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. Mit ihm hatte ich in Hogwarts am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Was wollte er hier? Wusste Dumbledore davon?

Auch mein Vater verharrte im Schritt und seine kühlen, silbergrauen Augen musterten mich. Unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden, spürte ich wie mir mein Herz bis zum Hals schlug und ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie mir alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Seit dem Vorfall Weihnachten hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt. Das war mir auch klug erschienen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er Voldemort zu Treue und Gehorsam verpflichtet und ich offiziell ein Verräter war, dem er einen Sucher auf den Hals gehetzt hatte.

„Lucius, mein Freund. Überpünktlich wie immer", Snape hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war er zwischen uns getreten, eine Hand auf die Schulter meines Vaters gelegt, um ihn zu seinem Platz zu geleiten. „Verschwinden Sie endlich! Und keine Umwege!", zischte er mir zu und automatisch setzten sich meine Füße in Bewegung. Die Bürotür fiel hinter mir zu, dämpfte die Stimmen dahinter und ich machte mich wie in Trance auf den Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis ich um eine Ecke bog und gegen eine Rüstung stieß, deren Axt mit einem nachhallenden Poltern zu Boden fiel. Das brach den Bann.

Mit zitternden Knien und schweißnassen Händen lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand. Ich lebte noch. Mir war nichts passiert. Vielleicht hatte mein Vater trotz aller Ablehnung doch genügend Respekt vor dem Schulleiter, um Dinge zu vermeiden, die ihn erzürnen würden. Und das Foltern oder gar Töten eines Schülers in seiner Schule gehörte mit Sicherheit dazu.

Aber was tat er hier? Warum stattete mein Vater Snape einen Besuch ab? War es eine Todessersache? Aber was war so unaufschiebbar, dass man es unter Dumbledores Nase tun musste?

Oder…

_ „Lucius, mein Freund. Überpünktlich wie immer. _

Das waren Snapes Worte gewesen, aber das stimmte nicht. Mein Vater war pedantisch pünktlich. Auf die Minute genau. Ich hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass er zu früh gekommen wäre oder sich verspätet hätte. Heute war das erste Mal. Was sollte das? Hatte er _gewollt_, dass ich ihn sehe? _Sollte_ ich wissen, dass er hier war?

Meine Hände hörten nicht auf zu zittern, als ich diesen Faden weitersponn.

Bevor ich das erste Mal Bekanntschaft mit einem Sucher gemacht hatte, hatte ich wie durch Zufall vorher etwas in dem Buch, das mir mein Vater zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, darüber gelesen. Ohne dieses Wissen wäre die Sache vielleicht ganz anders ausgegangen.

War sein überpünktliches Auftauchen hier also tatsächlich Zufall oder eine Warnung, eine Drohung? Würde heute Nacht etwas passieren?

Mir fiel nur eine Bedrohung ein, die mir im Moment ernsthaftes Kopfzerbrechen bereitete und das war der unbekannte Angreifer, der es auf mich und Harry abgesehen hatte. War er einer von Voldemorts Männern? Würde er heute Nacht wieder zuschlagen?

Mit einem Mal lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter, als mir einfiel, dass Harry von nichts wusste. Er verrichtete immer noch (unbeaufsichtigt!) seine Strafarbeit für Filch und würde sich hinterher ahnungslos und müde auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal machen. Welche Gelegenheit wäre günstiger, um ihm ein weiteres Mal aufzulauern?

Nur, wo steckte unser Goldener Gryffindor? Im Pokalzimmer? Ich hoffte inständig, dass Filch nicht idiotisch genug gewesen war, Harry nach allem, was in letzter Zeit passiert war, mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald zu schicken. Harrys Riesenfreund mochte ja imposant sein, aber gegen so einen verschlagenen Zauberer wie unseren Angreifer hätte er keine Chance.

Entschlossen machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Pokalzimmer. Wenn ich Harry dort nicht fand, würde ich Professor Dumbledore aus dem Bett holen müssen. Ich hoffte inständig, das würde mir erspart bleiben.

ooOoOoo

Strafarbeit bei Filch hieß für mich an diesem Abend, das Pokalzimmer zu putzen. Obwohl das regelmäßig von Schülern, die gegen die Regeln verstoßen hatten, erledigt wurde, schien der Effekt nie lange anzuhalten. Ich vermutete im Stillen, dass das nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, aber beweisen konnte ich es natürlich nicht. Und es änderte auch nichts daran, dass es ohne Magie ein Knochenjob war.

Seufzend ließ ich den Lappen sinken, schaute auf das zurück, was ich bereits geschafft hatte und auf das, was noch vor mir lag. Halbzeit. Und die Uhr verriet mir, dass es erst kurz nach neun war. Je öfter ich hier putzte, desto schneller wurde ich offensichtlich. Wenn ich mich beeilte, war ich vielleicht bis 22 Uhr hier raus und konnte noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen. Wenn ich sie heute schon schaffte, hatte ich morgen den ganzen Abend für Draco.

Motiviert machte ich mich sofort wieder ans Werk, doch es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete sich die Tür und ich unterbrach meine Arbeit erneut, um zu sehen, wer mich da besuchte.

„Draco", sagte ich überrascht. Er war schon fertig mit seiner Strafarbeit? Dann hatte sich Snape die richtig schmutzigen Kessel wohl für meine nächste Strafarbeit aufgehoben. Doch dann sah ich wie aufgewühlt Draco aussah. Und dann fiel mir noch etwas auf. „Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht besser direkt in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren, anstatt durch das gesamte Schloss zu wandern. Du weißt doch-"

„Deswegen bin ich hier", fiel er mir ins Wort. Er drehte sich zur Tür herum, sah sich draußen noch einmal um, schloss die Tür hinter sich und sagte dann: „Und du bist hier auch fertig."

Ich blinzelte. „Nein, bin ich nicht." Filch würde umgehend zu Snape rennen und petzen, dass ich meine Arbeit nur halb erledigt hatte. Und das würde dann _richtig_ Ärger geben. Und was hatte dieses seltsame Verhalten zu bedeuten?

Draco verdrehte die Augen und zog seinen Zauberstab. „_Tergeo_!" Schon war der Staub verschwunden und völlig übergangslos sagte er: „Mein Vater ist hier."

„Wie bitte?", erwiderte ich perplex. Da hatte ich mich doch sicher gerade verhört.

„Unten bei Snape. Er kam gerade als ich ging. Und er wollte, dass ich ihn sehe. Harry, ich fürchte heute Abend passiert etwas."

Beunruhigung flammte in mir auf und ich musste die Worte erst einmal sacken lassen. Ich versuchte, mich nicht von Dracos Anspannung anstecken zu lassen, doch mir fiel kein rationaler und vor allem harmloser Grund für Lucius Malfoys Anwesenheit an. Aber warum sollte er Draco vorwarnen wollen? Waren die Familienbande der Malfoys doch so stark?

Nervös griff ich in meinen Umhang und holte die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, die ich seit dem Vorfall mit Professor Lupin ständig bei mir trug. Ich tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab an und murmelte die Zauberformel, die sie aktivierte. Aufmerksam studierte ich die Tintenlinien und –punkte, die sich vor mir ausbreiteten.

Lucius Malfoy war immer noch im Kerker bei Snape. Abgesehen von ihm gab es keine ungewöhnlichen Tintenpünktchen auf der Karte. Die meisten Schüler waren in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, die Gänge waren leer. Nur Filch trieb sich im unbenutzten Teil des fünften Stocks herum und die Verlängerung seines rechten Arms, Mrs. Norris, streifte auf unserem Stockwerk umher. Das beruhigte mich etwas.

Ich tippte die Karte wieder an. „Unheil angerichtet. Nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen."

„Weißt du", sagte Draco und betrachtete die Karte fasziniert, als ich sie wieder zusammenfaltete und verstaute. „Dieses Ding ist unglaublich praktisch."

„Ja, mein Vater hat sie damals zusammen mit seinen Freunden entwickelt. Was denkst du sollten wir tun?" Am sichersten waren wir wahrscheinlich in unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen, aber es widerstrebte mir, mich von Draco zu trennen, wenn die Gefahr so unmittelbar über uns schwebte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf und alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen. Etwas Kleines, Gefährliches mit scharfen Krallen richtete sich in mir auf, um diesen Gedanken in Stücke zu reißen.

Ich versuchte rational zu sein, aber als ich Draco ansah, spiegelte sich dasselbe, was ich empfand, in seinen Augen. Trotzdem sagte er: „Wir sollten in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren. Hast du deinen Tarnumhang dabei?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Vielleicht hat die Anwesenheit deines Vaters ja auch nichts zu bedeuten…"

Wir schwiegen und keiner von uns wollte so recht daran glauben. „Okay, ich bringe dich zum Gemeinschaftsraum-"

„Potter", fuhr mir Draco ungehalten dazwischen. „Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen, das du beschützen musst. Heb dir das für deine Freunde auf. Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um Begleitschutz zu erbitten, sondern um dich zu warnen. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Entschuldige", murmelte ich. Natürlich. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Der Satz war mir so herausgerutscht, weil mir sein Wohlergehen mehr bedeutete als meines und ich ihn um jeden Preis in Sicherheit wissen wollte.

„Jetzt mach, dass du zum Gryffindorturm kommst, Harry. Der Weg ist nicht weit, aber sei wachsam", sagte Draco, die Stimme etwas versöhnlicher und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh."

Hoffentlich. Damit huschte Draco aus dem Raum und nachdem ich noch einen letzten Blick trat auch ich aus dem Pokalzimmer und gegen Mrs. Norris, die nach meinem Tritt in die Seite fauchend das Weite suchte. Ich lief eine Treppe höher, um Filch nicht direkt in die Arme zu laufen, falls Mrs. Norris Alarm schlagen sollte, dass im Pokalzimmer Magie verwendet wurde und kauerte mich in den Schatten einer Statue, wo ich die Karte des Rumtreibers wieder hervorholte. Wenn ich Draco schon nicht begleiten konnte, so wollte ich mich doch zumindest auf diesem Wege vergewissern, dass er gut ankam.

Mir war immer noch unwohl dabei, ihn ziehen zu lassen, doch spätestens nach dem Vorfall mit Professor Lupin war klar, dass es noch keine Sicherheitsgarantie war, zusammen zu bleiben. Nachdem alle Anschläge fehl geschlagen waren, hatte sich unsere Angreifer zu dem Wahnsinn verleiten lassen, einen Werwolf in einer Schule voller ungehorsamer Kinder loszulassen, die sicher nicht alle brav im Bett blieben. Das sagte zumindest eins: Es war ihm egal, wer und wie viele zu Schaden kamen, solange das Endergebnis stimmte. Niemand konnte wissen, wozu dieser Mensch noch fähig war.

Der kleine schwarze Tintenpunkt, der mit „Draco Malfoy" beschriftet war, strebte zügig dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu, Mrs. Norris dicht auf seinen Fersen. Dann hatte die Katze ihn kurz vor dem Portraiteingang eingeholt und zu meiner Verblüffung blieben beide Punkte auf einer Höhe stehen und bewegten sich nicht mehr. Beunruhigt erhob ich mich. Was sollte das bedeuten?

Eine ganze Weile tat sich gar nichts auf der Karte, dann setzten sich beide Punkte wieder in Bewegung. In dieselbe Richtung- und das war nicht der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum! Ich zögerte keine Sekunde. Den Zauberstab in der einen und die Karte in der anderen Hand lief ich los, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Doch die beiden Punkte bewegten sich schnell, schneller als ich und schon hatten sie das große Eingangstor erreicht.

Mir wurde heiß und meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was ging dort vor? Und wohin gingen sie? Es schien als wären auf dem Weg zu den Grenzen Hogwarts. Warum? Wollten sie apparieren?

Ich lief schneller.

ooOoOoo

Das Erste, was ich merkte, als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam, war, dass irgendetwas mit meiner Körperlage nicht stimmte. Ich stand nicht mehr- was bei dem Fluch, den ich abbekommen hatte, nicht verwunderlich war- aber ich lag auch nicht auf dem Boden. Vielmehr hatte ich das Gefühl zu schweben.

Mit Mühe konnte ich meine Augen öffnen und schaffte es den Kopf um eine Winzigkeit zu drehen. Ich schwebte tatsächlich und befand mich offensichtlich in einer Ganzkörperklammer, denn ich konnte nicht einmal den kleinen Finger rühren.

Neben mir lief Mrs. Norris… oder wie immer ihr richtiger Name war. Sie war eine hochgewachsene Hexe, aber nicht besonders kräftig. Ihr hagerer Körper wirkte etwas verloren in dem staubig grauen Umhang den sie trug. Ihr dunkelblondes, halblanges Haar war struppig und strohig, doch das fanatische Glühen in ihren graublauen Augen sagte mir, dass ihr Äußeres das Letzte war, worauf sie Wert legte.

Ihr Angriff hatte mich trotz meiner angespannten Wachsamkeit unvorbereitet getroffen. Ja, ich hatte bemerkt, dass die Katze mir nachlief, aber ich hatte mir nichts dabei gedacht und sie mit gleichgültiger Missachtung bedacht. Ein großer Fehler. Als ich das Geräusch hinter mir hörte und ihren gezischten Fluch, war es zu spät, um noch auszuweichen. Er traf mich mitten in die Brust und dann war es schwarz geworden.

Die kühle Nachtluft strich über mein Gesicht und mein Blick fiel auf ihre linke Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, und ihr Handgelenk, auf dem sich das Dunkle Mal abzeichnete. Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Witz. Eine Todesserin. All die Jahre hatte sie sich direkt unter Dumbledores Nase unbemerkt in der Schule versteckt.

Ich hatte immer gedacht, die verrückte Bellatrix Lestrange wäre die treuste seiner Anhängerinnen gewesen. Schließlich hatte sie all die Jahre in Askaban ausgeharrt, ohne ihn zu verleugnen. Doch wenn ich recht darüber nachdachte, musste Mrs. Norris noch fanatischer sein.

Als Todesserin waren Muggelgeborene, von denen es in dieser Schule wimmelte, und Squibs der Abschaum dieser Welt. Dennoch hatte sie all die Jahre nach Voldemorts Verschwinden nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit dem einjährigen Harry Potter unbeirrt die Stellung gehalten und war in ihrer Katzengestalt verblieben, in der Obhut von Filch, den sie sicher mehr verachtete, als alle anderen an dieser Schule. Felsenfest hatte sie daran geglaubt, dass Voldemort zurückkehren und ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen würde. Früher oder später.

Das machte sie zu einer extrem gefährlichen Gegnerin, die weder Tod noch Teufel fürchtete und deren einziger Lebensinhalt die Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe war.

Sie bewegte sich schnell und mir wurde rasch klar, wohin. Innerhalb der magischen Grenzen Hogwarts konnte keiner der Unverzeihlichen gesprochen werden. Damals für Moody waren einige Ausnahmeregelungen getroffen worden, die inzwischen längst zurückgenommen worden waren.

Ich überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich aus dieser Situation herauskommen sollte, doch mir fiel nichts ein. Adrenalin strömte durch meine Adern und ließ meinen Kopf schwer und leer werden. Ich musste versuchen, einen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit zu nutzen, um an meinen Zauberstab zu kommen. In einem Duell hatte ich eine reelle Chance, obwohl sie trotz all ihrer Zeit in Katzengestalt eine höllisch gute Duellantin war. Doch zunächst musste ich diesen Ganzkörperklammerfluch lösen.

Zaubersprüche ohne Zauberstab zu wirken war schwierig. Ich übte oft und war daher besser als die meisten meiner Mitschüler, doch ganz ohne jegliche Handbewegung war es für mich noch fast unmöglich. Ich konzentrierte mich, bis mir die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen, doch es wollte nicht wirken. Frustriert wollte ich die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, doch der Fluch hielt mich davon ab.

Wir hatten den Wald erreicht. Unermüdlich und zielstrebig schritt Mrs. Norris voran, sie war verrückt genug, dass ihr nichts in diesem magischen, finsteren Wald Angst einjagen konnte.

Ich konzentrierte mich erneut auf den Fluch. Sah vor meinem inneren Auge die gelb leuchtenden magischen Stränge, die meinen Körper umklammert hielten. Da! Da endlich! Einer der Stränge wurde schwächer… schien sich zu lösen…

Plötzlich schlug mein Körper ungebremst auf dem harten, von Wurzeln durchzogenen Waldboden auf. Der Aufprall trieb mir die Luft auf der Lunge, doch der Strang löste sich ebenfalls in tausend kleine Lichtpunkte auf und verschwand. Einer weg. Ich musste Zeit gewinnen.

„So Draco. Es ist Zeit, für deinen Verrat zu bezahlen. Potter gehört seiner Lordschaft… aber du… du bist mein!" Ihre Augen leuchteten voller Vorfreude auf. Ich konnte es in dem schwachen Licht sehen, das der Mond zwischen den Bäumen hindurch warf. Irrte ich mich oder war ihre Rückverwandlung nicht vollständig? Ihre Pupillen sahen immer noch schlitzförmig aus.

Sie hockte sich neben mich und setzte ihren Zauberstab an meiner Kehle an und blinde Panik machte meine Konzentration für einen Augenblick zunichte. Ob es weh tat durch den Todesfluch zu sterben? Oder ob es schnell ging? Der Zauberstab glitt über meine Brust hinunter zu meinem Bauch und wieder hinauf.

Wut verdrängt die Panik. Sie weidete sich an meiner Angst. Spielte mit mir wie die Katze mit der Maus. Sie musste den Wechsel meiner Gefühle in meinem Gesicht gesehen haben und schaute amüsiert auf mich hinunter.

„Du und Potter… das mit euch hat viele überrascht, weißt du? Aber mich nicht. Nein. Als ihr beide hier ankamt im ersten Schuljahr wusste ich, dass ihr merkwürdig seid. Irgendetwas bei euch war anders. Ich kannte das schon. Hab's bei euren Vätern schon gespürt." Sie pausierte einen Moment und zischte dann: „Zwillingsseelen, pah! _Crucio!"_

Weißer Schmerz rollte durch meinen Körper, meine Muskeln verkrampften sich, bis ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Und plötzlich brach ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit hervor: „_Stupor_!" Ein roter Lichtstrahl jagte auf Mrs Norris zu, die fauchend beiseite sprang und ihrerseits einen schlecht gezielten Fluch zurück schickte.

Der Bann war gebrochen, der Schmerz verebbte. Keuchend lag ich auf dem Boden, es drehte sich alles und ich versuchte wieder zu mir zu kommen und zu begreifen. Über mir flogen Lichtblitze hin und her und mein Überlebensinstinkt schaltete sich ein. Als ich mich hochstemmte protestierten meine Muskeln zitternd, doch ich schaffte es, mich hinter einen breiten Baum zu schleppen.

Dann kniete er plötzlich vor mir, die grünen Augen besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich lebe", krächzte ich und tastete nach meinem Zauberstab, um erleichtert festzustellen, dass Mrs. Norris es versäumt hatte, ihn an sich zu nehmen.

Harry warf einen hektischen Blick in die Runde und suchte dann hinter einem benachbarten Baum Deckung. Dann lauschten wir in die Stille der Nacht. Leises Rascheln von Blättern um uns herum, eine Eule rief, sonst hörten wir nichts. Dann plötzlich der schrille Schrei eines Tieres, der mich zusammen zucken ließ, doch er war weit weg. Ich hörte nur meinen eigenen Atem. Der Blick in die Dunkelheit verriet mir nichts. Bewegte sich dort etwas?

„Argh!" Harry taumelte plötzlich zurück, Mrs. Norris in Katzengestalt an seiner Kehle, die scharfen Krallen über der Halsschlagader. Ein Fluch lag mir schon auf den Lippen, aber es ging nicht. Die Gefahr, nicht zu treffen, war zu groß. Also sprang ich hinzu und griff mir das Biest am Fell um sie fortzuschleudern. Mit einem schrillen Kreischen flog sie durch die Luft und mit Erstaunen sah ich, wie die Verwandlung bereits im Flug einsetzte. Was landete war bereits wieder Mensch. Himmel, mir war noch nie jemand begegnet der so schnell und mühelos die Gestalt wechseln konnte.

Der Zauberspruch war so schnell und leise gesprochen, dass ich die Worte erst registrierte, als mein Körper bereits durch die Luft wirbelte: „_Torquere_!" Ich landete hart an einem Baumstamm und meinte ein Knirschen in meiner Wirbelsäule zu hören. Auch der Aufprall auf dem Boden sehr unsanft und japsend rang ich nach Atem als der Schmerz rotglühende Fäden über meinen Rücken zog.

Harry setzte zur Verteidigung an, doch Mrs. Norris war schneller: „_Imperio_!" Und Harrys Körper wurde ganz steif.

Entsetzen packte mich und auf Mrs. Norris' Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus. „Töte ihn, Harry", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme und ihre Blick wanderte zu mir, der Blick höhnisch amüsiert.

„Harry…", flüsterte ich, als er sich von ihr abwandte und mit vorgestrecktem Zauberstab auf mich zukam. „Tu das nicht." Die Worte waren albern, ich wusste es. Jemanden, der unter dem _Imperio_-Zauber stand, konnte man so nicht erreichen. Ich richtete mich auf, dieses Mal kooperierte mein Körper, und tastete in der Dunkelheit nach meinem Zauberstab, den ich beim Aufprall verloren hatte.

Ich würde ihn brauchen, um mich zu verteidigen. Gegen Harry. Alles in mir sträubte sich bei dem Gedanken. Ja, ich hatte schon früher Flüche auf ihn abgefeuert… aber nie war es um Leben und Tod gegangen. Niemals hatte ich es in dem Wissen getan, dass ich ihn verletzen _musste_.

Mein Griff schloss sich um das vertraute Holz und ich rappelte mich auf die Füße. Doch ich schaffte es nicht, den Zauberstab zu heben. Das plötzliche Fehlen meines Selbsterhaltungstriebes hätte mich erschrecken sollen, doch als ich Harry in die Augen sah, verspürte ich keine Furcht mehr.

Sie waren nicht so leer, wie man es von jemandem unter Einfluss des _Imperio_-Fluches erwartet hätte. In ihren grünen Tiefen glomm stattdessen ein kaltes, schwarzes Feuer und ich wusste, ich hatte nichts zu befürchten. Es galt nicht mir. Trotzdem wurde mir kalt, denn so etwas hatte ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen.

Er erreichte mich, die Spitze seines Zauberstabes nur Millimeter von meiner Brust entfernt, mein Blick glitt zu Mrs. Norris, die sich kaum halten konnte vor Freude- bis Harry einen Sekundenbruchteil später zu ihr herumwirbelte: „_Crucio!"_

Ein hoher, spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihr, als sie zurückzuckte und zu Boden ging.

Ungläubig starrte ich Harry an. Der Folterfluch? Von ihm? Und er musste es ernst gemeint haben, sonst hätte er nicht funktioniert. Im selben Moment zuckte Harry erschrocken zurück, starrte selbst verstört auf seinen Zauberstab, als könne er nicht begreifen, was er getan hatte. Das kalte Feuer in seinen Augen war verloschen als er bestürzt meinen Blick suchte.

Seine Reaktion hatte den Fluch gebrochen und im selben Moment stand Mrs. Norris wieder auf den Beinen, zischend und fauchend wie eine wütende Katze.

Zwei Stimmen brüllten gleichzeitig:

„_Sectumsempra_!"

„_Protego horribilis_!"

Ihr Fluch prallte an der schwarz-magischen Schutzbarriere ab, die sich um uns errichtet hatte. Harry und ich wandten und um und sahen Professor Dumbledore hinter uns stehen. Hoch aufgerichtet und wütend war er eine furchterregende Erscheinung. Ich hatte ihn immer ein wenig als alten Mann belächelt, doch nun wagte ich es nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren.

Die Stelle, an der Mrs. Norris eben noch gestanden hatte, war leer. Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Seine blauen Augen suchten die Dunkelheit noch einen Moment lang nach ihr ab, dann machte er eine Bewegung in seine Richtung. „Kommt. Zurück zum Schloss." Wortlos beeilten wir uns, seiner Anweisung Folge zu leisten.

Als wir das Gelände von Hogwarts betraten, fühlte ich mich wie betäubt. Jeder Knochen tat mir weh und ich sah die blutigen Kratzer an Harrys Hals und in seinem Gesicht, trotzdem schien das alles unwirklich. Es war vorbei. So schnell wie es begonnen hatte. War es wirklich vorbei? Sprang sie nicht vielleicht doch gleich noch aus den Schatten, um zu vollenden, was sie begonnen hatte?

Doch wir erreichten unbehelligt das große Haupttor. Dumbledore begleitete uns noch bis zur Krankenstation, wo Madame Pomfrey und sogleich in Empfang nahm und verabschiedete sich dann mit dem Versprechen, dass er uns bald alles erklären würde.

Ich fragte nicht, woher der alte Mann gewusst hatte, was geschehen war und wo er nach uns suchen musste. Ich hatte das Gefühl, auf die Antwort vielleicht nicht vorbereitet zu sein.

Während Madame Pomfrey uns untersuchte und unsere Wunden versorgte, blickte ich zu Harry hinüber, der auf dem Nachbarbett saß und ähnlich benommen wirkte wie ich. Plötzlich meldete sich ein Funken Zorn bei mir. „Du Dummkopf!", entfuhr es mir und er blickte erschrocken auf. „Warum bist du mir nachgelaufen? Du hättest jetzt tot sein können."

„Du auch", erwiderte er mit sanftem Blick und schwieg, weil diese zwei Worte bereits alles gesagt hatte. Ich spürte einen Klumpen in meinem Hals und blickte rasch zur Seite.

Schnell, Themawechsel. „Imperio kann dir also nichts abhaben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, den konnte ich schon im vierten Schuljahr abschütteln. Sie mag ja vieles gewusst haben, aber das ist ihr scheinbar entgangen."

Ja. Ja, sie hatte vieles gewusst. Auch einiges, was ich nicht verstand. Zwillingsseelen? Ernsthaft? Was genau sollte das sein? Ich hoffte, Dumbledore würde ein wenig Licht auf die Sache werfen.

ooOoOoo

Ich trat von dem Steinwasserspeier zurück, der hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro führte und der Zugang verschloss sich wieder. Ich fühlte mich überwältigt von den Informationen, die wir erhalten hatten.

Einige zirkulierten immer noch als Endlosschleife durch meinen Kopf. Ich konnte immer noch nicht recht begreifen, dass es eine Todesserin geschafft hatte, sich unter Dumbledores Nase einzuschleichen und ihre Identität so lange geheim zu halten. Doch niemand hatte eine Katze für verdächtig gehalten und alle die Schutzzauber waren bei Tieren wirkungslos, weil niemand daran gedacht hatte, sie einzubeziehen.

Nicht einmal die Todesser hatten von ihr gewusst. Snape war völlig ahnungslos gewesen. Sie war Voldemorts persönliches Geheimnis gewesen. Seine Waffe, die plötzlich aus dem Hinterhalt zuschlagen konnte, wenn sich alle sicher glaubten. Doch sie hatte versagt und auch wenn ich bisher angenommen hatte, dass es ausschließlich glückliche Zufälle und eine kleine Portion magisches Können waren, die uns zum Überleben verholfen hatten, so behauptete Dumbledore etwas anderes.

Zwillingsseelen hatten eine ganz besonders intensive Verbindung zueinander. Sie musste sich nicht unbedingt lieben, sie konnten auch einfach gute Freunde sein oder sich sogar abgrundtief hassen. Das kam ganz auf die Personen und die Umstände an. Unsere Väter hatten zu letzterem gehört. Zwillingsseelen, die ihre Verbindung und einander hassten.

Trotzdem war bei den Malfoys Blut scheinbar dicker als Wasser. Obwohl Lucius geahnt hatte, was sein Sohn tun würde und schließlich wusste, dass er sich dem Feind angeschlossen hatte, hatte er sein Möglichstes getan, um Draco nicht ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen, ohne dabei selbst verdächtig zu werden. Hatte ihm Hintergrundwissen vermittelt, um den Sucher zu überleben und ihn heute vorgewarnt.

Ich dachte daran, dass in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten immer einer von uns dagewesen war, wenn der andere ihn brauchte. Ob durch Zufall oder unsere ganz eigene, spezielle Verbindung spielte im Grunde keine Rolle. Allein dieser Gedanke gab mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, das mich von innen wärmte.

Allerdings erschreckte mich das kalte Wesen, das in mir erwacht war, als Mrs. Norris mir befohlen hatte, Draco zu töten, als sie glaubte, ich stünde unter ihren Bann. Ich sollte _meinen_ Draco töten? Lächerlich. Ich kannte das Gefühl, das sich daraufhin in meiner Brust ausgebreitet hatte von früher. Dieser wilde Drang ihn zu beschützen. Nur dass jetzt noch etwas anderes dazu gekommen war. Etwas Kaltes, etwas das Rache wollte dafür, dass wir so lange in Gefahr gewesen waren, für all die Verletzungen und all die Sorgen der letzten Wochen. Für die Versuche, uns zu trennen.

Und ich dachte an Draco, wie er damals dagestanden hatte, als er den Sucher mit dem Folterfluch belegt hatte. Wie sich in seinen Augen genau das gespiegelt hatte, was ich empfunden hatte.

War das normal bei Zwillingsseelen? Musste das so sein? Es war furchteinflößend, wie mächtig dieser Teil unser Selbst war und wie absolut er die Kontrolle über unser Handeln übernehmen konnte. Wir mussten lernen, ihn zu beherrschen, um nicht in brenzligen Situationen den Kopf zu verlieren.

Aber… andererseits vermittelte es mir das warme Gefühl, das wir immer für einander da waren. Weil wir nicht anders konnten. Weil wir es so wollten.

„Ich hatte mich immer gefragt wie ich das schaffen soll", hörte ich mich plötzlich sagen. „Ich meine, alleine gegen Voldemort zu bestehen. Das klingt ziemlich unmöglich, oder? Aber jetzt…" Ich brach ab und biss mir auf die Lippe. Das konnte ich unmöglich sagen. Ich wollte nicht implizieren, dass ich froh war, Draco an meiner Seite zu haben und dass ich seine Hilfe brauchte, denn das würde auch ihn in große Gefahr bringen.

Draco blickte mich ernst an und nickte. „Natürlich."

„Natürlich was?", fragte ich und blickte auf.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir, du Dummkopf. Das wolltest du doch fragen, oder?"

Ich wandte den Blick erneut ab und wusste, er würde das als Zustimmung werten. Draco lehnte sich ein Stück zu mir hinüber und fügte in einem kaum hörbaren Wispern hinzu, den Blick abgewandt, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, die Worte nicht nur zu denken, sondern tatsächlich laut zu sagen: „Alles für dich."

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen, als mich eine Welle von Emotionen erfasste.

Nach einem Moment der Stille, fasste sich Draco wieder, lehnte sich mit einem kleinen Grinsen noch weiter hinunter und sagte leise: „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns irgendwohin zurückziehen, wo wir alleine sein können und ich dir die Sachen vom Leib reiße?" Damit biss er mir zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen. Ich erschauerte, lachte und zog ihn zum Raum der Wünsche.

Wir lebten. Das war alles, was zählte. Wir lebten und waren zusammen und egal, was passierte, daran würde sich nichts ändern. Schließlich waren wir geboren worden, um einander in diesen dunklen Zeiten zu lieben.

-Ende-

13.6.2011


End file.
